Mátame, o me hare más fuerte
by Cornflake Lady
Summary: Hermione Granger nunca se doblega. Draco Malfoy nunca pierde. Lo que empezó como una infantil enemistad se vuelve una lucha violenta y oscura...  advertencia: puede contener algo de lemon
1. Chapter 1: Traidores a la sangre

Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**CAPÍTULO 1: TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE**

Entró en la casa sigilosamente, como la serpiente que era, arrastrándose entre las sombras. Como suponía, el primer piso estaba completamente vacío, así que se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Situado frente a la puerta del cuarto, agarró suavemente el pomo y lo giró despacio, aunque no pudo evitar que los goznes rechinasen al abrir. Se acercó a la cama, por el lado de la mujer, y la miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Era una vulgar muggle.

Los sentidos de la mujer se alarmaron. Quizá, como los animales, sintió el peligro inminente. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, y se quedo sin aliento al ver la alta figura negra, tan sólo iluminada por la estrecha franja abierta de la persiana, dejando ver una media sonrisa que gritaba desprecio.

No gritó, no pudo, zarandeó con brío a su marido, al que no le dio tiempo a coger la varita, pues la de la sombra ya lo apuntaba con firmeza. Draco Malfoy se presentó, y les pidió educadamente que lo siguieran, no sin sorna en la voz.

-Creíste que podrías escapar del Señor Oscuro, Everett. Iluso. Si hubieras sido un poco inteligente te hubieras marchado solo, no llevándote a tu patética familia muggle contigo.

-Por favor, yo era amigo de Lucius. Mátame a mi, pero déjala a ella, deja que se marche.- Pidió Everett, seriamente, conservando la calma.

-Permitir que escape… definitivamente no -dijo arrastrando las palabras , sonriendo cruelmente- Es tu castigo.. ¿cómo pudiste traicionar a los mortífagos por.. –le lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio a la mujer- ..esto?

Draco, sin apartar esa helada sonrisa, se aproximó con una lentitud sangrante a la esposa de Everett, apuntándola con la varita. Le retiró el mechón de pelo que tenía delante de la cara con una suavidad escalofriante. La miró a los ojos, lo miró a él, y poniéndose serio por primera vez, susurró..

_Crucio_…

Ella empezó a contraerse de dolor, nunca antes había sufrido nada semejante, no podía pensar, ni hablar, sólo gritar desesperadamente. Los gritos se fundían con los de Everett, que, impotente, no podía hacer otra cosa que rogar a Draco que parase.

Malfoy interrumpió la maldición para que la mujer no se desmayase. Desde el suelo donde había quedado paralizada, miró a su marido, que en ese momento movía los labios sin ser capaz de articular nada coherente. Entonces Draco consideró que les había dejado el tiempo suficiente para despedirse, y una intensa y mortífera luz verde la abatió, volviendo a Everett blanco como la cera.

¡Mamááá!

Los gritos de un niño que había tenido una pesadilla en mitad de la noche interrumpieron el grave momento. Everett reaccionó lo suficiente como para mirar a Draco con profundo terror a la par que súplica.

-Oh, que oportuno, tu hijo ha despertado.. Tranquilo, sólo voy a calmar su llanto.. –Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Por favor, el niño no, te lo suplico, sólo es una criatura, por favor, por favor –Rogó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Malfoy lo miró con desdén, y pronunció el _Avada Kedavra_ antes de desaparecer por el pasillo superior.

Se encontró con el crío antes de llegar a su cuarto. Aún tenía los ojos semicerrados y estaba somnoliento.

¿Papá?

No -contestó secamente. Apuntó al pequeño con la varita, inexpresivo.

El niño lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión antes de caer en el pasillo desplomado a causa del hechizo.

Malfoy se volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la casa, pensando que cuando ese niño creciese buscaría venganza. En un principio pretendía matarlo y no dejar ningún cabo suelto, pero al final sólo le lanzó un _Desmaius_ para que no viese el desagradable espectáculo que él mismo había dejado en el salón. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un niño.

Desapareció en la fría madrugada dejando tras de sí la calavera con la serpiente, brillante y macabra sobre el tejado humedecido por el rocío, no sin darse cuenta de la extraña similitud entre lo que acababa de hacer y lo que había pasado años antes con los Potter.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Al plantarse ante la verja de Malfoy Manor sintió que no quería entrar. Era su casa.. la de su familia.. y ahora estaba presidida por el Lord y los mortífagos. Lejos de considerarlo un honor, le parecía humillante. Acatar órdenes en su propio hogar, ver como todos esos estúpidos se reían de su padre y como éste se arrastraba sin dignidad ante el Señor Tenebroso.

La fidelidad se había convertido en servidumbre. Y no tenía dónde esconderse, no podía huir, no podía dejar de cumplir sus encargos, pues le pesaba en la conciencia la carga de su familia. ¿Cómo podría marcharse sabiendo que los habrían humillado y torturado de las peores formas por culpa de un hijo traidor?

No tenía más remedio que aguantar. Algún día acabaría y serían recompensados como merecían. Y ahora.. ahora debía enfrentarse a todos.

Se hizo el silencio cuando Draco entró en el amplio salón de los Malfoy. Cruzó la estancia con la cabeza alta y paso lento pero muy seguro. Al llegar a la cabecera de la mesa hincó una rodilla en el suelo ante su amo.

-Está hecho, mi Lord.

-Vaya, Lucius.. creo que tu hijo me está resultando mucho más útil que tú. Deberías imitarle..

Lucius Malfoy no hizo ningún gesto, se limitó a seguir mirando la mesa fijamente, mientras Draco seguía medio arrodillado.

¿Has acabado con todos ellos? –Preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa entre escalofriante y grimosa.

Tras un momento de silencio, el mortífago respondió con aplomo –Sí, todos muertos, mi señor.

Espero que no haya sido rápido ni indoloro. Aunque conociendo tu odio hacia los impuros estoy seguro de que no lo fue. –Draco permaneció impasible –Al principio no eras más que un niñito asustado. Quién iba a decir que te volverías tan eficaz.. –Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia por un segundo, y en el acto se transformó en un rictus serio –Retírate.

Voldemort estaba complacido.

Narcissa respiró por su hijo, su esposo y por ella misma.

Lucius no expresó emoción alguna.

Draco subió a su cuarto. Su lujosa celda. No se desvistió, no durmió. El Lord Oscuro tenía razón, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un crío estúpido. Pero lo cierto es que lo añoraba. Añoraba esa inocencia, si podía llamarse así, de hablar acerca de librar al mundo de los _sangresucia_ sin haber matado a ninguno todavía. Sin haberse llenado de sangre hasta los codos. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore y la fuga de Howarts todo era oscuridad, y, lejos de sentirse bien, una náusea permanente comprimía su estómago.

Se recostó en el sillón junto a la ventana y miró el cielo nocturno, pensativo, hasta que el sol salió. Pero sus rayos no ahuyentaron las preocupaciones del antiguo Slytherin ni por un instante.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Acurrucada en el saco de dormir no cesaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. Si Harry ya no llevaba el detector, ¿cómo demonios los habían encontrado en un lugar tan atestado de muggles como Tottenham Court Road?

Les había pedido a sus amigos que se quedaran a dormir con ella en el salón, no quería quedarse sola. Si alguien entrase en Grimmauld Place se enterarían enseguida, pero seguía teniendo esa espantosa sensación de estar vigilada. Y para Hermione, sentirse vulnerable era casi tan horrible como suspender un examen de encantamientos. Ah, exámenes, cuanto tiempo hacía que habían quedado atrás.

Todos ellos echaban de menos Howarts, se había convertido en un verdadero hogar: los juegos, las bromas, la biblioteca, incluso los piques con Malfoy se habían vuelto cosas que extrañar..

Desechó esos pensamientos enseguida, la nostalgia era como un dulce veneno que se extendía desde su pecho y renunciaba a marcharse.

Se dio la vuelta y observó dormir a Ron. Hacía muecas y movía los labios, a Hermione le resultó encantador. Al final, despues de haberlo contemplado durante varios minutos, el sueño la venció.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

-Alguien debería vigilar de cerca a los Weasley. Traidores a la sangre y orgullosos de serlo, es cuestión de tiempo que se acerquen a alguien de la Orden. Especialmente el imbécil pecoso de Ronald Weasley, es inseparable de Potter, encontrará la manera de ponerse en contacto con él.

-Draco, el Ministerio ha comprobado que está enfermo, está en la cama con.. spattergroit creo. Además, el _Indeseable número 1_ no querría arriesgar las vidas de esa mugrosa familia relacionándose con ellos.

-Reitero, ahí hay gato encerrado.. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de la sangresucia que siempre los acompaña?

-¿Cuál, aquella repelente marisabidilla?

-Granger, sí. También me escama que no esté con ninguno, en Howarts eran el Trío Maravilla.

-Bueno, tú también estabas siempre con Crabbe, Goyle , Zabbini y Parkinson.. y hace meses que no ves a ninguno. A propósito, no debes descuidar a Parkinson, una unión con esa familia nos es muy útil, sobre todo ahora que.. –el rostro de Lucius se ensombreció- las cosas no van tan bien.

Draco no dijo nada, dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Quizás para conseguir más respeto hacia su familia tendría que acceder a tener algo serio con Pansy.. pero no soportaba pensarlo. En Howarts estaba bien, era una novia tolerante y manejable, sabía que Draco se iba con más mujeres pero no osaba prohibírselo. Lo idolatraba. Él lo sabía, y se aprovechaba de la situación. Además era atractiva, y no podía quejarse de la Slytherin en la cama…

Pero de ahí a.. ¿qué? ¿casarse con ella? A aguantar día a día la sin-conversación que le daba Pansy, sus vanidosas estupideces.. menudo infierno. Aunque pensándolo bien y teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevaba su familia últimamente, puede que lo beneficiase más que perjudicarlo…

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Bajando en el ascensor con Umbridge, Mafalda Hopkirk estaba más pálida que Neville en clase de pociones.

_Maldita sea.. teníamos que haber sido más cuidadosos.. teníamos que habernos informado mejor.. ahora todos separados.. ¿y yo qué voy a hacer, si no tengo ni idea de cuál es mi trabajo? Me va a pillar.. en cualquier momento lo va a hacer…_

El ascensor se abrió , descubriendo un largo pasillo con una única puerta de madera maciza. Eso debía ser el tribunal. Fingiendo ser cortés, dejó a Umbridge pasar delante, ¿quién sabe qué clase de conjuro protector tendría la puerta?

La mujer con cara de sapo susurró algo ininteligible y la puerta se abrió, dejándolos pasar.

Que llevara el registro, había dicho Umbridge..

Y el juicio dio comienzo.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

¿¡QUÉ?

-L-lo siento se-señor, intentamos retenerlos pero…

Una risa quimérica inundó la mansión entera, el Señor Tenebroso no daba crédito. Potter se había colado en el ministerio junto con sus amiguitos… y había.. escapado.. ileso. –Rió más fuerte.

Los Malfoy vieron la luz verde por el hueco inferior de la puerta, y oyeron al mortífago caer al suelo. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que la horripilante risa se apagó.. entonces..

-Malfoy, Draco.. ven.

Draco miró a sus padres desconcertado. Él no había tenido nada que ver con lo del Ministerio, ¿por qué lo llamaba? Tras vacilar un segundo, inspiró con fuerza y entró en la sala.

-Acércate, voy a encomendarte otra misión.. confío en que no me falles –Draco se relajó un poco y avanzó hacia el Lord- Verás… nuestro querido Potter se encuentra ahora desapareciéndose por lugares remotos de Inglaterra… Por supuesto, los Carroñeros y el resto de mortífagos lo están buscando, pero dada la ineptitud que muestran.. quiero que tú me traigas a Potter, y si no a él, a cualquiera de sus acompañantes, los conoces bien.. No vuelvas aquí si no es con uno de ellos..

-Sí , mi Lord.

Mientras se alejaba de su propia casa no podía evitar darle vueltas a sus nuevas órdenes. Capturar a Potter. No lo habían conseguido todos los mortífagos juntos y se lo habían encomendado a él.. Los errores pasados de los Malfoy le estaban costando caros. ¿Por dónde empezar a buscar? Inglaterra no era un pañuelo. Podían estar en hostales muggles,o en bosques, o sabe Merlín dónde.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Ron se había marchado.. los había abandonado en el bosque donde se celebrara el Mundial de Quidditch. Cuando Harry se dormía (o eso creía ella), Hermione lloriqueaba.. lo extrañaba. Habían estado los tres juntos desde siempre y ahora.. ¿qué es lo que había pasado?

Hermione sabía lo que Ron sentía, ni más ni menos porque ella también había estado enamorada de él. Había estado.. ¿ya no lo estaba? No lo sabía con seguridad. El pasado año no soportaba verlo con la repelente de Lavender. Aunque a decir verdad, nadie tenía suficiente estómago para verlos juntos, con tanto _Ro-Ro_ y _Wo-Wo_ , como si fuera su perro.

En el fondo había esperado que Ron madurase, no soportaba esa faceta de crío que tenía: todo lo tomaba a broma, menos sus propias rabietas, siempre igual. Además Ron no destacaba precisamente por su amor al saber. Ella necesitaba a alguien como.. sinceramente no se le ocurría nadie, pero alguien a quien le gustase aprender.. vale, no tanto como a Hermione, que reconocía ser un poco obsesiva. Pero sí que compartieran intereses comunes, que pudieran tener conversaciones "serias"..

De todas formas, estos argumentos no la ayudaban a dejar de añorar al pelirrojo.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Denigrante.. alojarse en hostales muggle en busca de esas tres ratas traidoras.. No poder volver a casa hasta que los encontrara.. Draco Malfoy estaba enloqueciendo entre tanta decadencia.

Una de esas noches un par de muggles armados entraron a robar en el cuartucho donde se alojaba. "Manos arriba, dáme todo lo que tengas". Sí, y qué más..

Aquello había sido el colmo. Al salir el sol se encaminó decidido a la casa de su .. novia? Ex novia? No tenía ni idea.

-¡Draco! Pero.. qué.. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Draco permaneció en silencio mirándola- Tienes un aspecto terrible, pasa.

Sentado en el confortable sofá de los Parkinson, le contó la historia.

-¿Cómo pudo el Señor Tenebroso encomendarte semejante tarea? Todos están siendo demasiado duros contigo… pero puedes quedarte aquí hasta que los encuentres, te compraré más ropa, y comerás con nosotros.. no dejaré que vivas entre sucios muggles.

-Gracias, Pansy. –Su tono de voz denotaba más cansancio que agradecimiento.

Estaba espléndida, igual de hermosa o más que la última vez que la había visto, meses atrás. Por eso no le importó que Pansy lo instalara directamente en su propia habitación.

Pasó la mañana descansando, y por la tarde reanudó su busca.. se le había ocurrido un lugar.. el bosque del Mundial de Quidditch.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Hermione se colgó el guardapelo en el cuello y se dispuso a hacer la guardia. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, gracias a Merlín que conjuraba a la perfección pequeñas llamitas azules. Las metía en cuencos y se calentaba las manos.

Miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando. La niebla era tan espesa que apenas se podía ver más allá de cuatro metros. Se aburría. Mucho. Como los ronquidos de Harry se podían oír desde Groenlandia, decidió entonar una cancioncita.

_Un cojo cayó a un pozo.. _

_otro cojo le miraba.. _

_y otro cojo le decía: ay! El cojo que bien nada! (8)_

Eso se lo cantaba su padre de pequeña y siempre la hacía reír. Aunque ahora reparaba.. qué cruel, pobre cojo que se estaba ahogando y el otro se reía … intentó inventar una letra más bonita..

_Una mariposa_… no, _una ranita comió a una mosquita_.. no, eso también es cruel.

Para ser la mejor alumna de Howarts la poesía no es lo tuyo –La voz de Harry la sobresaltó.

No era.. estaba.. –Se ruborizó y Harry se echó a reír, contagiándola.

Pero sus risas se sofocaron de pronto con lo que vieron delante suya. Entre la niebla, se erigía una imponente figura ataviada de negro, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder reconocerla.

Permanecieron en silencio y totalmente estáticos. El único movimiento era el del mortífago, que se acercaba lentamente.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando reconoció al Slytherin. Éste se había quedado parado justo delante suya. Parecía como si.. los mirara.. ¿los estaba mirando? La tensión creció durante lo que les pareció una eternidad mientras Draco seguía ahí quieto.

Percibía algo, no sabía el qué. Pero no podía ver nada, aunque no era de extrañar que si estaban allí escondidos utilizaran hechizos protectores y de invisibilidad. Escrutó a su alrededor.

Hermione y Harry respiraron cuando se dieron cuenta de que no los veía, y para que no siguiera avanzando, Hermione cogió una piedra y la tiró hacia la derecha de Malfoy. Efectivamente, éste salió disparado en la dirección de la piedra, momento que aprovecharon los dos amigos para recoger la tienda y desaparecerse.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Los tenía, sabía que habían estado allí. Mierda, se le habían escapado por poco, había perdido su rastro.

Se maldijo una y otra vez mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

El agua caliente bajando por los hombros y surcando su piel fue como un bálsamo para él , y por un momento dejó la mente en blanco. Cuando salió de la ducha, más calmado, se tumbó cuan largo era en la cama de Pansy. Entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y se quedó dormido antes de que lo llamaran para cenar.

Pansy se acostó tarde, y al meterse en cama despertó a Draco.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿No estaban allí, verdad? –Le susurró mientras se pegaba a él.

Draco al principio no respondió, pero finalmente dijo en un murmullo –Sí , estaban. Escaparon.

Pansy entendió y empezó a acariciarle el pulcro y suave pelo platino. Y sus manos se deslizaron por el resto de su cuerpo, era tan hermoso que podría ser un dios, pensaba. Draco respondió presto a sus caricias. La besó y la desnudó. Necesitaba distraerse del mundo, necesitaba a Pansy, y su mente desplazó todas las preocupaciones para dar paso a pensamientos más ardientes. Le hizo el amor toda la noche, hasta que ambos no pudieron más.

Pansy se durmió sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco. Cómo lo amaba. Lo había echado tanto de menos, ningún otro hombre había podido sustituirlo. Su altivez, su orgullo, su perfección la cautivaban. Sólo él estaba a su altura.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Desde lo alto de la colina se podía ver un bosque de niebla. Los rayos del sol pugnaban por traspasar la espesa capa blanca que lo cubría todo, y hacían destellar los minúsculos cristales de hielo suspendidos en el aire. Había paz allí arriba.

Aunque sabía que ellos no se encontraban allí, se quedó un buen rato contemplándolo todo con sus profundos ojos grises y el rostro relajado.

Entonces un dolor agudo y afilado rompió la tranquila atmósfera. Draco, con la respiración agitada pero sin emitir sonido, se agarró el brazo con fuerza. El Lord Oscuro lo estaba llamando.

-¿Bathilda Bagshot, señor? ¿No es la autora de _Historia de la Magia_? Tengo entendido que lleva años viviendo sola sin relacionarse con nadie del mundo mágico, ¿por qué.. –Voldemort, impacientándose, lo cortó.

-No me interesa resolver tus dudas, Malfoy. Ayuda a Naguini y vigila la zona. Sé que Potter irá pronto..

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

En efecto, se notaba que Bathilda llevaba tiempo sin utilizar la magia.

-Señora, tiene esta choza hecha una pocilga –Dijo Malfoy con desprecio y su habitual mueca de asco. Bathilda no se inmutó, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera allí con ellos. Sus ojos estaban completamente ausentes. Tampoco se inquietó cuando Naguini empezó a enroscarse por su cuerpo en dirección ascendente.

Aún así, se la veía tan vieja y maltrecha que Draco no quiso ver la escena de la serpiente rompiéndole los huesos, y le lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ con un rápido y certero movimiento de varita.

Salió de la casa dejándola al cuidado del reptil, y ocupó la vivienda contigua tras lanzarles un _Imperius _a sus ocupantes. No pensaba convivir con el cadáver de la abuela pudriéndose.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

¿Por qué Dumbledore nunca le había dicho que él también se había criado en Godric's Hollow? ¿Acaso no lo consideró importante? Está claro que a Harry le hubiera gustado enterarse por el anciano profesor, no por Rita Skeeter.

Entonces se dio cuenta. La casa de sus padres había sido un lugar importante para Voldemort, nada menos que en donde perdió su poder. Un potencial escondite para un.. horrocrux.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

¿Cuántos días más tendría que permanecer en ese pueblucho? Era bastante fastidioso tener que proporcionarle comida (víctimas) a Naguini. La serpiente vivía dentro del cuerpo de la anciana Bathilda, que cada día olía peor.

En sus paseos matutinos había descubierto la casa y las tumbas de los Potter, y entendió por qué el Señor Oscuro le había confinado allí. Se sentía extraño, como un intruso invadiendo la intimidad del _Indeseable número 1._

Ojalá Mickey, Minnie y Donald llegaran pronto, esta vez no los dejaría escapar.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

-He estado pensando y quiero.. quiero ir a Godric's Hollow.

-Ya, si yo también lo he estado pensando, creo que tendremos que ir allí.

-¿Seguro que me has oído bien? –Se extrañó Harry.

-Claro que sí. Has dicho que querías ir a Godric's Hollow. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que deberíamos ir. Mira, tampoco se me ocurre ningún otro sitio donde pueda estar. Será peligroso, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más probable me parece que esté allí.

-Oye, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

Ante semejante pregunta, Hermione expresó la misma perplejidad que él sentía.

-¡A la espada, Harry! Dumbledore debía imaginar que querrías volver allí. Al fin y al cabo, Godric's Hollow es el pueblo natal de Godric Gryffindor así que..

-¿En serio? ¿Gryffindor era de Godric's Hollow?

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Bathilda salió a la calle en cuanto vio a la extraña pareja pasear por el cementerio, como en busca de algo. Cuando Draco los vio, primero pensó que no podían ser ellos. Está bien, era lógico que tomaran poción multijugos , pero sólo eran dos. Entonces cayó, quizá fuera cierto que el pobretón estuviera enfermo.

Dejó que Naguini se acercara a ellos y los atrajera a la casa de Bathilda, y antes de que lo vieran, entró con sigilo y se escondió.

Por algún extraño motivo, la bruja no quería abrir la boca en presencia de Hermione, y le hizo señas a Harry para que lo acompañara al segundo piso. Los dos amigos desconfiaban, ¿pero qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Malfoy observava como la Gryffindor se impacientaba ahí abajo, sin saber de qué estarían hablando Bathilda y Harry. Draco se planteó atacarla a ella mientras Naguini se encargaba de Potter, pero un estruendo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Cuando Hermione, preocupada por los gritos de Harry, corrió escalones arriba, Draco la siguió.

Desde la mitad de la escalera pudo ver como los dos trataban de luchar con Naguini, que no cesaba de moverse y dar colazos. Draco se pegó contra la pared porque los hechizos de la varita de Hermione volaban por doquier, rompiéndolo todo. Y pudo ver cómo Harry, en un arrebato, cogió a su compañera de la muñeca, y pasó junto al tocador tirándose por la ventana.

-¡No! ¡Mierda! –Draco se apresuró a salir de la casa y corrió como un condenado hasta el lugar donde habían caído. Potter estaba semiinconsciente, su varita yacía en el suelo rota. Ya lo tenía.

Unos metros más cerca estaba Granger, sollozando a causa del dolor de la caída. Ella lo vio primero, y su cara reflejó perfectamente el horror que sintió. Ante esto, la media sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia, borrando su gesto de desprecio y dejando aparecer uno de crueldad.

Primero Potter, de la sangresucia ya se ocuparía más tarde. A grandes zancadas pasó al lado de la lesionada Hermione, que se había torcido el pie, y apuntó con la varita a Harry.

-Vaya Potter, ya era hora de que vinieras, tus padres empezaban a sentirse un poco abandonados.

Estaba disfrutando el momento.

Harry lo miró con odio, aunque bastante aturdido, pues le dolían la cicatriz y el golpe.

-Hijo de.. –Draco lo interrumpió.

-Chssst chssst.. no estás en posición de ser irrespetuoso. Yo que tú pediría perdón –Se burló Malfoy.

-Antes muerto –Harry no apartaba el contacto visual. Jodido Malfoy, pensaban que no lo volverían a ver y allí estaba otra vez, impidiéndoles la huída.

-No, no puedo matarte, es una pena. El Señor Oscuro quiere hacerlo él mismo. Pero sí que puedo hacer esto. –Su rostro se endureció y gritó- _¡Crucio!_

Por desgracia para Harry, Draco Malfoy sabía hacer un _Cruciatus_ en condiciones, no como él. Se estaba muriendo de dolor, directamente proporcional al odio de Malfoy. Sentía las convulsiones de energía agitar su cuerpo violentamente y después el mortífago lo elevó en el aire. Tenía práctica, eso estaba claro.

El Slytherin no percibió a la Gryffindor que gateaba hasta él hasta que ésta gritó:

_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita salió volando de su mano y el conjuro se rompió, dejando a Harry abatido en el suelo. Pero los reflejos del rubio le permitieron coger la varita al vuelo antes de que cayera.

En el instante en que se incorporaba, Hermione le lanzó su varita y su bolsito de cuentas a un malherido Harry.

-¡Desaparécete! ¡Ya! –chilló Hermione desesperada.

Harry no quería dejarla sola, pero ellos dos heridos no tenían posibilidades contra el mortífago. Quiso alcanzar a Hermione y hacer una desaparición conjunta, pero vio como Malfoy despegaba los labios para lanzarle una maldición. Y tuvo que irse. Sin su amiga.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

- De puta madre… se ha desparecido –Malfoy no se lo podía creer, y tras los segundos de pasmo, estalló- …MIERDA, JODER! ¡HIJO DE PERRA! –estaba realmente iracundo cuando reparó en la asustada Hermione tirada en el suelo. –Tú.. –Avanzó hacia ella frenético y la chica retrocedió como pudo arrastrándose por el jardín, sin dejar de mirarlo- ¡Zorra sangresucia… era mío y por tu puta culpa.. –Sus ojos destilaban odio y desprecio, la cogió por el pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, susurrándole lóbregamente al oído- pero me las vas a pagar.. cuando el Señor Oscuro tenga de ti lo que quiera, no te matará. Vendrás conmigo. Te torturaré, te arrancaré la piel hasta que me supliques que acabe con tu repugnante existencia.

Hermione no pudo reprimir los escalofríos. Estaba sola, sin sus amigos. Con un mortífago sediento de sangre. E iba a ser interrogada por Voldemort. No quería ser pesimista, pero las circunstancias no eran prometedoras.

-En pie.

Hermione estaba paralizada, y no lo obedeció.

-¡He dicho que te pongas en pie! –El rubio la cogió de un brazo y la levantó sin esfuerzo. A pesar de su enfado, vio que Hermione tenía el tobillo herido y la ayudó a sostenerse. Podía haberla curado y se evitaba el contacto con la impura, pero más importante que su bienestar era que ella sufriera.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Se apareció ante la verja de la Mansión Malfoy. Dio los primeros pasos, pero una luz roja pasó rozándole la oreja. Instintivamente gritó: _¡protego!_

Miró a su alrededor. Al principio solamente había oscuridad, pero empezaron a acudir encapuchados que los rodeaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Uno de ellos se descubrió.

-Lo siento Malfoy. Se acabó el juego.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Crabbe? –Malfoy no sabía si reírse o llorar. Que ese cabeza hueca estuviera rebelándose, cuando siempre fue un gorila obediente, era lo que le faltaba.

-Al Lord no le gustó que le mintieras Malfoy.. –se regodeaba explicando la situación- No le agradó nada que el niño quedara vivo.. y menos después de que le dijeras que los habías liquidado a todos. Se llama traición.

-¿Niño? ¿Qu-.. –entonces lo recordó. El hijo de Everett. Pero algo no cuadraba.. - ¿Cómo se ha enterado de eso?

-El Lord Oscuro se entera de todo porque nos tiene a los mortífagos _fieles_ –recalcó esta palabra- de su parte. –Dijo orgulloso y sonriendo.

-Tú.. ahora lo entiendo, querías mi puesto y me vigilaste esperando que cometiera algún error. Eres un cobarde Vincent, siempre haciéndolo todo por la espalda. Pero te llegará tu hora, el Señor Oscuro no tardará en ver que eres un memo. –No lo dijo con rencor, sino con la mayor franqueza y despreocupación, lo que enfadó mucho a Crabbe, que ordenó al resto de mortífagos atacar la barrera protectora, la cual cayó de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que Malfoy le gritaba _Sectumsempra _al cabecilla.

Vincent Crabbe comenzó a chillar del dolor que le producían los cortes en la piel, pero pronto cesaron porque un _Cruciatus _alcanzó de lleno al rubio por la espalda.

Draco gritó de dolor y sorpresa, pero no soltó su varita. Miró a Hermione, que a su lado, estaba siendo cercada por los mortífagos.

_Y una mierda_ –Pensó Draco –_Yo la capturé, yo me la llevo._

Cuando el Cruciatus terminó Draco cayó al suelo casi sin fuerzas, sudando, sangrando por la nariz y con las lágrimas de dolor en las cuencas, a punto de salir. Se quedó quieto. Sabía que los mortífagos esperaban a ver si se desmayaba o no para acabar con él. No les sería tan fácil. Tenía a Granger a un metro a su derecha. Sacó las fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, y se concentró en desaparecerse, mientras alargaba el cuerpo hacia la muchacha y la tocaba, al tiempo que los encapuchados gritaban sus maldiciones imperdonables.

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar de su objetivo, éste ya no estaba.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Hermione y Draco cayeron en el suelo de un bosque. Había funcionado.

Hermione, aprovechando el estado de Draco, echó a correr, medio cojeando porque todavía tenía lesionado el pie. No tenía varita, pero podía hacerse pasar por una muggle en cualquier parte, no iba a dejar que Malfoy la atrapara.

Éste al principio la vio huir y no fue capaz de incorporarse. El bosque daba vueltas, le dolía todo, absolutamente todo, y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Pero reaccionó rápido. ¿Tanto luchar para que la _sangresucia_ huyera?

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se puso en pie. La vio corriendo colina abajo. No podía perderle el rastro. Además, ella tenía un pie fracturado, no podía ir muy lejos. Corrió por entre los árboles siguiendo la melena castaña que se agitaba en el aire. El viento fresco lo reconfortaba dándole en la cara, y lo animaba a correr más rápido. La estaba alcanzando.

Ella miró atrás y lo vio ahí cerca. Del susto, el miedo y la tensión, el cuerpo se le paró en seco, se agitó y un grito involuntario escapó de su garganta. El mero hecho ser perseguida la hacía perder el control sobre sí misma. Intentó correr más rápido pero no era capaz. Él le estaba pisando los talones.

_¡Desmaius!_

Draco estaba en tal deplorable estado que el hechizo se extinguió antes de llegar a ella. La ventaja de tener varita ya no era tal, no tenía fuerzas. Pero no le hacía falta estar en superioridad de condiciones para cogerla, podía hacerlo sin magia. Corrió, corrió sin pararse a pensar en el esfuerzo ni en que iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

Hermione empezó a chillar desesperada al ver que lo tenía a medio metro, y eso lo animó más.

En un último esfuerzo se tiró sobre ella y cayeron rodando por el suelo. Él la aplastó con su peso y la agarró por las muñecas.

Hermione, impotente, no podía moverse, Malfoy tenía demasiada fuerza pese a estar dolorido y agotado. Igualmente, siguió gritando e intentando forcejear.

-¡BASTA! –Esta vez el grito fue del rubio, que resonó en todo el bosque y la hizo callar –Estate quieta de una maldita vez, ¿quieres? No vas a escapar de todas formas, repugnante mestiza.

Ante el insulto, Hermione le escupió limpiamente en la cara, mirándole fijamente.

Draco no creía lo que veían sus ojos, la vida de la _sangresucia_ vida dependía de él y ella acababa de escupirle. Muy bien. Se vengaría. Pero no ahora. Cogió su varita y con las fuerzas que le quedaban pronunció:

_Desmaius_

Y la cabeza de Hermione cayó exangüe hacia un lado. Draco no se molestó en apartarse, sino que, extenuado, cayó dormido en la misma posición en la que estaba.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

FIN del primer capítulo

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews, las críticas ayudan a mejorar ^^

No sean muy crueles, es la primera vez que escribo algo, así que dispensen los errores T_T


	2. Chapter 2: De lecciones

Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_He hecho este capítulo más corto para darle dinamismo a la historia, en vista de que el anterior me quedó algo largo._

_Y ya tengo 1 review! Gracias a la amable __**amtorop**__, muchísimas gracias de verdad ^^_

_Y gracias a la poca, pero valiosa gente que sigue mi historia ^^ _

**CAPÍTULO 2: DE LECCIONES**

_Enervate_

Hermione sintió el viento acariciando sus manos, brazos y mejillas. Había estado soñando, aunque solo recordaba trazos difuminados y sensaciones imprecisas. En tan sólo dos segundos le pareció que volvía a soñar y a despertar 5 veces, ya no estaba segura de lo que era sueño o realidad. Ese estado hipnótico era tan cómodo y agradable que no le preocupaba no volver al mundo.

_Aguamenti_

Un vacío en el estómago, una presión en el pecho, toda ella era velocidad, iba más rápido y sólo podía sentir miedo a la colisión.

La fuerte contracción de su corazón resultó dolorosa y disipó todo rastro de sueño. Poros erizados, corrientes eléctricas por su espalda, frío en la piel.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, empapada y con el corazón en la garganta. No entendía nada, pero en unos instantes toda la información volvió a su cerebro: se llamaba Hermione Granger, bruja, iba al colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, luchaba contra Voldemort con Harry Potter, un mortífago la había perseguido, le había escupido en la cara a Draco Malfoy y.. _Desmaius, Enervate, Aguamenti._

Seguía en el bosque de la noche anterior, pero el sol se acercaba a la línea del horizonte, atardecería en breve.

Y allí estaba él. Hermione sintió ira hirviendo en su interior cuando lo vio varita en mano con su imperturbable gesto de superioridad. Con tanta mezcla de sensaciones no sabía ni qué decir.

-¡¿Qu-qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Lavarte, lo siento pero tu olor era francamente molesto –respondió divertido, apartando la varita.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves! Eres un.. un.. ¡estúpido!

-Intentaba hacerte un favor, aunque parece que el hedor a _sangresucia_ repele el agua.

_Qué seguro se siente con la varita_.. –pensaba Hermione- _es más venenoso que una víbora._

-Eres un asqueroso cobarde Malfoy, no has cambiado nada. Sabes perfectamente que si tuviera mi varita no durarías cinco segundos en pie.

-No me hagas reír, ¿quieres? Una rata de biblioteca contra un mortífago, no tendrías la más mínima posibilidad contra mí.

Hermione no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

-Sí, un mortífago fugitivo. Si te cogen los míos te encerrarán en Azkaban. Si lo hacen los tuyos primero, morirás sin más.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada, pero la morena no se amedrentó.

-Parece que no haces nada a derechas, Malfoy. No es que te creyera inteligente, pero sí suficientemente egoísta y astuto como para saber salvar tu culo. Y ahora mírate, renegado del mundo. Incluso yo estoy más segura que tú.

-Cuanto desparpajo para estar completamente indefensa. –Esbozó una cruel sonrisa mientras daba lentos pasos trazando un círculo imaginario alrededor de la chica- ¿O acaso habías olvidado que tu suerte depende de mí? Siempre había pensado que ese tan alabado "valor" de los Gryffindor era de idiotas, y gracias a ti, ahora tengo la certeza.

_Everte Statum _

Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe y salió despedida, aterrizando violentamente cuatro metros más allá. Su delgado cuerpo se resintió con la caída, pero la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla fue causada por el agudo dolor que atravesó su tobillo. Se lo había fracturado al caer por la ventana de casa de Bathilda y lo había olvidado. No pudo evitar chillar y rodearse el pie con ambas manos, intentando que el dolor remitiera.

-Primera lección de supervivencia Granger: esa bocaza que tienes te pierde, hay que aprender a callar.

Hermione intentó ignorarlo, ya bastante tenía con su pie como para escuchar las sandeces del engreído de Malfoy. Pero él continuó.

-Sin embargo..

_Que se calle, que se calle de una condenada vez._

-..si estuvieras dispuesta a arrepentirte…-Siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba. La Gryffindor no lo miraba, pero escuchaba el crujir de la hojarasca cada vez más próximo. ¿Arrepentirse? Ese idiota debía haber perdido el juicio.

-.. podría curarte ese pie.

Los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron. Curarla. El dolor desaparecería. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la gris de Draco fija en ella. No era fácil sostener un cruce de miradas con los fríos ojos del rubio, pero Hermione se mantuvo firme hasta que él habló.

-Trágate el orgullo Granger.. el dolor cesará, te lo prometo. Tan sólo.. _pide perdón_. –El mortífago se regocijaba al tenerla entre la espada y la pared.

-Nunca. –La palabra se escapó de la boca de Hermione sin que le diera tiempo a pensarla.

-¿Segura? –Quería torturarla, insistiría todas las veces que hiciera falta hasta que se rindiera.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de la Gryffindor. No aguantaba más. Pero no quería disculparse por nada del mundo.

Por otra parte, con el tobillo así, aun suponiendo que aguantase el dolor, sus posibilidades de robarle la varita a Malfoy y huir pasaban de escasas a nulas. Deseó que hubiera otra opción, que algo apareciera y la ayudase. Por supuesto, nada ocurrió.

Soltó un suspiro entremezclado con un gemido, volviendo la vista al suelo, y Malfoy amplió su sonrisa al ver que iba a claudicar.

La Gryffindor intentaba auto convencerse: _Sólo dilo, no lo pienses, suéltalo._

-L-lo.. lo s-siento. –masculló.

Malfoy se quedó quieto mientras la humillación de la chica iba en aumento. Y lentamente se agachó, la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron todavía más, de ira, indignación, y sobre todo, de vergüenza.

-Disculpa, creo que no te he entendido. ¿Te importaría repetirlo? –Dijo vocalizando lentamente, escrutando la expresión de Hermione.

_Estúpido idiota arrogante, imbécil vanidoso y despreciable…_

Draco se vigorizó al ver las chispas de odio que despedían aquellos ojos miel.

-L o s i e n t o. –Su voz contenía la misma rabia que sus ojos.

Malfoy sonrió complacido.

-Aprendes rápido Granger. Tu premio por portarte bien: _Episkey_.

La fractura de su tobillo sanó y dejó de doler al fin, pero el mortífago había lacerado su orgullo intensamente. Y no se contentó con eso.

La mano del Slytherin se enredó delicadamente en el cabello castaño, atrayendo hacia sí la cabeza de una desconcertada Hermione. Ésta sintió los labios de Malfoy casi rozando su oreja. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al notar su cálida respiración, y al rubio no le pasó inadvertido el detalle. Tras unos instantes susurró: _buena chica._

Hermione pensó que era lo más denigrante que le habían dicho en su vida. Olvidando el sacrificio que acababa de hacer, dejó que la cólera se apoderara de ella y se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin para arrebatarle la varita.

La súbita reacción cogió desprevenido a Draco, que al estar acuclillado perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás bajo el peso de la castaña.

A ver la mano de Hermione buscando la suya propia se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y estiró el brazo con el que sujetaba la varita por encima de su cabeza. La Gryffindor se pegó a él todavía más para intentar alcanzar el objeto, pero le costaba porque Malfoy era mucho más alto, y por tanto, tenía el brazo más largo.

Ni siquiera forcejando pudo Draco dejar de provocar a la chica.

-Vaya Granger, no esperaba que un simple suspiro en la oreja te volvería tan ansiosa.

Hermione recordó el vergonzoso momento y volvió a ruborizarse, abochornada y rabiosa.

-Espero que no hables enserio, preferiría revolcarme en basura antes que fijarme en un engreído, elitista y estúpido como tú.

-Seguro que ya te revolcaste con el pobretón en su pocilga, ¿eso no cuenta?

Acordarse de Ron no la ayudó a ponerse de buen humor. Y menos oír su nombre en los labios de esa sucia serpiente. Ojalá él estuviera allí con ella, si no los hubiera abandonado nada de eso habría pasado.

Aprovechando las bajas defensas de la Gryffindor, Malfoy la tiró a un lado y subió encima de ella, hundiéndole la varita en la garganta. Hermione se quedó quieta observando esa mueca de asco tan típica de Malfoy.

-Vuelve a intentarlo y correrás la misma suerte que Crabbe. No me hagas enfadar _sangresucia_, porque no me faltan ganas de ponerte en tu sitio.

Hermione no respondió, intentaba pensar en Ron para olvidar que tenía a Malfoy encima . No soportaba el contacto con el Slytherin. Ni su olor. Porque el muy imbécil olía condenadamente bien, y la castaña se negaba admitir que tuviera cualquier rasgo atractivo.

El mortífago la miró con desprecio y superioridad antes de levantarse, dejándola echada entre la maleza.

-Está oscureciendo, levántate y ayúdame a encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Y los hostales muggle están descartados. –imperó Malfoy.

-¿Y en dónde pretendes dormir entonces, en una cueva? –Farfulló Hermione, irritada por el tono arrogante del Slytherin.

Lo que no esperaba es que Draco tomase la sugerencia enserio. Tras una desaparición conjunta, se encontraron en el interior de las cuevas de Wookey Hole.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Se maldecía una y otra vez. Tenía que haberse quedado con ella, aunque Malfoy los atrapara, al menos estarían juntos y no tendría esa horrible sensación de haberla abandonado.

Ahora estaba solo, dentro de la tienda de campaña que sacó del pequeño bolsito de cuentas encantado de su amiga, con el libro "Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" entre sus manos, sin decidirse a leerlo.

Al final lo abrió por la mitad, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se quedó estupefacto con lo que leyó. ¿Dumbledore amigo de Grindewald? ¿Dominar a los muggles por "el bien mayor"? ¿Encerrar a su propia hermana por ser una squib?

Ése no era el Dumbledore que conocía, él nunca le había hablado de nada así. Podían ser mentiras inventadas por Rita Skeeter, pero.. la duda lo carcomía. Además la carta a Grindewald estaba escrita de su puño y letra. ¿Cuántas cosas más no le había contado?

Ya no podía tener fe en Albus Dumbledore, su varita se había roto, había perdido a Hermione y Ron seguía en paradero desconocido.

Debía buscar la espada de Godric Gryffindor, el único objeto que podía destruir los horrocruxes, pero lo único que sabía era donde NO buscar. Coloquialmente, estaba más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

11º de temperatura permanente. Tenía gracia, sólo llevaba una chaqueta de chándal fina. Toda su ropa de invierno se encontraba en el interior del bolsito de cuentas. Y el bolsito se encontraba con Harry.

Ojalá se hubiera quedado el giratiempo, desde luego habría cambiado el maldito momento en el que se le ocurrió pronunciar la palabra "cueva".

Iban andando en silencio, Hermione abrazándose a sí misma para paliar el frío, y Draco a su derecha, muy cómodo con su densa túnica negra. Recorrían el margen del río subterráneo, cuya pendiente era cada vez más acusada, con lo cual la temperatura iba descendiendo, para desgracia de Hermione.

-¿No podemos quedarnos aquí ya? –Preguntó, cansada y muerta de frío.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? –volvió a preguntar, con tono impaciente.

-Porque no me apetece.

Hermione comprendió que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. No aguantaba a Malfoy, preferiría mil veces ser atrapada por cualquier otro mortífago.

Muy bien, el rubio tenía la varita y al final harían lo que él quisiera, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

La chica se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas e infinita calma. Malfoy al principio no se dio cuenta, pues no la miraba, pero cuando dejó de oírla tiritar y quejarse por lo bajo, se dio la vuelta. Y allí estaba, tan tranquila sentada en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué haces Granger? –Inquirió molesto.

-Estoy cansada. –Sí, le estaba pagando con su propia moneda.

-Levántate de una vez.

-No. –respondió escueta y tranquilamente.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría, no me ha sido concedida la virtud de la paciencia.

-En ese caso deberías seguir tú solo y dejarme aquí, o te desquiciarás. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu salud mental. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera me necesitas, tu querido Lord no te va a perdonar aunque me lleves hasta él.

-Eso es asunto mío, repugnante _sangresucia_. No intentes entender mis motivos, sólo acata mis órdenes y conseguiré aguantar sin matarte.

-Soy una chica curiosa. ¿Por qué no me explicas que planes tiene para mí tu retorcida mente?

-La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿te suena?

-Un gato y un león no son iguales, estúpida serpiente.

Y efectivamente, la escasa paciencia de Malfoy expiró. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ella, la cogió del brazo con fuerza y la puso en pie antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Pero no la soltó. Apretó con fuerza hasta que Hermione gritó.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Malfoy me haces daño, suéltame!

-Las consecuencias de incordiarme eran evidentes, te creía mas perspicaz.

Acto seguido, la empujó enérgicamente contra la pared y la cogió por el cuello.

-¡Malfoy basta! No respiro.. ¡Malfoy! –Gritaba entrecortadamente.

Pero él, inconmovible, no aflojaba la mano.

La castaña sintió la sangre agolparse en su cabeza, los latidos del corazón le resonaban en los oídos. Ya no era capaz de gritar, sólo concentraba sus fuerzas en intentar coger aire mientras Malfoy clavaba los ojos en ella, con su mirada de hielo y su gesto de desdén y repulsión.

Cuando creyó que no aguantaba más, Malfoy la soltó de golpe. La observó caer al suelo tosiendo con fuerza.

-Ahora camina de una puñetera vez.

Hermione se levantó con esfuerzo y siguió a Malfoy, todavía mareada.

Unos metros más adelante había una pronunciada curva a la izquierda. Al doblar la esquina, Draco paró en seco y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron de furia.

El lago subterráneo cortaba el camino en ese punto.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, había ganado.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Harry había acampado en el Bosque de Dean porque fue el primer lugar que le vino a la mente.

Era el primer Parque Nacional de Inglaterra, famoso por sus robledales y múltiples especies de ciervos, y el niño que vivió salió de la tienda a contemplar el paisaje y despejarse un poco tras haber leído a Rita Skeeter.

Entonces vio un ciervo. En realidad era una cierva. Este hecho por sí sólo no tendría nada de especial si no fuera porque era plateada y brillaba en la oscuridad. Y no era una pegatina fluorescente, sino un patronus.

Podría ser una trampa, pero el chico de pelo azabache decidió correr el riesgo y seguir al animal, hasta que este se esfumó.

Harry quedó solo en la oscuridad, pero utilizando la varita de Hermione conjuró un _Lumos _y percibió un destello. Se acercó al lugar y comprobó que no era otra cosa que el reflejo de la luz en un estanque helado. Entonces no pudo creer lo que vio.. en el fondo del estanque estaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

El mortífago, de mala gana, se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Hermione, que no quería estar a su lado, se tumbó en frente suyo, a dos metros, y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. No era capaz de dormirse, el frío y la humedad se le calaban hasta los huesos.

Observó a Malfoy, que no se había movido un ápice. Claro, con semejante túnica cualquiera estaría caliente. Tenía una expresión relajada, muy distinta a su habitual cara de asco. Si no fuese un mortífago imbécil y repelente, hasta le hubiera parecido guapo.

Un objeto alargado de madera la hizo interrumpir el flujo de sus pensamientos. Draco, dormido, tenía los brazos cruzados y sostenía la **varita** entre sus largos dedos.

Si era sigilosa y actuaba con cuidado, tendría oportunidades de hacerse con ella.

_Primera lección Draco Malfoy: nunca bajes la guardia._

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Y hasta aquí el segundo cap!

Comenten si les gusta la historia, y si no les gusta también, pero dejen reviews please = )


	3. Chapter 3: Varitas y Cerezas

Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Buaaa increíble, 3 capítulos escritos y 7 reviews! Y 3 alertas y 3 favoritos! Wiiiiii que genial y feliz y contenta me siento ^w^_

_Como me hace ilusión, pasaré a contestar reviews! :_

_**Amtorop: **__Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo ^^ Y no, ni Hermione ni Draco se dejan pisotear, la verdad es que me encantan esta clase de parejas.. el amor-odio es muy emocionante xDD_

_**Perla6: **__Me alegra haberte sorprendido : D La verdad es que me gusta la idea de que la torture en su mansión, pero hace poco leí otro dramione en el que pasaba eso, y no era plan de copiarlo xD_

_**Gabriela: **__ En efecto, si Hermione se rindiera no tendría gracia, ¡tiene que darle guerra a nuestro querido Draco! jajaja_

_**Anniecoldheart: **__Muchas graciaaaas ^w^ que ilusión que te guste, espero no decepcionarte. Intento actualizar cada semana, cuando me paso un par de días, como es el caso, es porque tengo muchos exámenes, pero intentaré que no pase mucho tiempo, sé que fastidia muchísimo cuando empiezas a leer una historia y el autor deja de actualizar durante semanas xD_

_**Petit Delice: **__Una lectora exigente xDD muchas gracias por tu crítica ^^. La verdad es que si desarrollo poco a los demás personajes es porque yo, cuando leo Dramiones, me centro en la pareja tanto que a veces voy saltando escenas y paso de los otros personajes completamente. Entonces me da la impresión de que todo el mundo va a hacer eso y pienso: "baah si se lo van a saltar, ¿para qué lo voy a escribir?" Y lo de romper el canon..una amiga me dijo lo mismo que tú, solo que es complicado hacerlo porque las relaciones amor-odio son un canon en sí mismas. Besos, y espero más críticas tuyas : )_

~~Capítulo dedicado a mi queridísisisima amiga Eloah, te quiero un montón y gracias por emocionarte tanto como yo con la historia! ^w^

**CAPÍTULO 3: VARITAS Y CEREZAS**

Aguantaba la respiración todo lo que podía mientras gateaba por el terreno. No sabía cómo de ligero tenía el sueño Malfoy, y no pensaba arriesgarse a averiguarlo. Apoyaba las palmas de las manos en la tierra lentamente, intentando que la arenilla no crujiera bajo su peso. Se quedó quieta cuando solo estaba a medio metro de él. Un poco más y la varita sería suya.

El recuerdo de Malfoy apretándole la garganta la hizo dudar por un momento. Aquella reacción la había cogido por sorpresa, esperaba algún hechizo para obligarla a andar, pero no que él la cogiera con sus propias manos para hacerle pagar su "insolencia". Había sido cruel, y la había hecho darse cuenta que Malfoy era más peligroso y menos cobarde de lo que esperaba.

Si se arriesgaba a coger esa varita, y por algún motivo salía mal, no quería saber de lo que sería capaz el Slytherin.

Y si no se arriesgaba.. ¿qué? Ignoraba los planes de Malfoy, pero no parecían prometedores.

Miró una vez más el sereno rostro del rubio. Repasó todas y cada una de las veces que la había humillado. Su orgullo, cada vez más intransigente, exigía venganza.

Una mano. Una pierna. Y otra, y otra más, hasta que estuvo suficientemente cerca. Su respiración acariciaba las rodillas flexionadas de Draco Malfoy. Alargó el brazo entre las piernas de él, rompiendo con el estatismo de su cuerpo. Sus dedos, poco a poco, se fueron cerrando en torno al tramo de varita que Malfoy no tocaba.

Su corazón le bombeaba tan fuerte en los oídos que pensó que era imposible que Malfoy no lo escuchara. Era el momento clave. Ahora tenía que tirar de la varita, fuerte.

3

2

Su muñeca aprisionada de pronto.

Ojos grises.

Ojos grises enfadados.

Ojos grises enfadados y triunfantes.

Había estado despierto, esperando a su presa.

Pero la mano de Hermione no había soltado la varita, y sin perder tiempo gritó lo primero que le ocurrió:

_¡Rictusempra! _

Una varita, dos personas. La varita, sin saber a quien atacar, les envió el conjuro. A los dos.

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y la propia varita de madera de espino salieron disparados por los aires, cada uno en una dirección.

Los dos chicos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

Se oyó un "plop". Cómo no, la varita había caído en el lago.

Hermione abrió los ojos confundida, y se topó con la mirada de odio de Draco al otro extremo de la cueva.

Draco le gritó -¡¿Qué mierda crees que hacías?

-Quería darte un beso de buenas noches. –Replicó sarcástica.

Ambos se quedaron quietos con los ojos fijos en los del otro.

Pero a Hermione se le escapó una mirada de reojo al agua. Lo hizo involuntariamente, muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para que Draco no se diese cuenta. El mortífago, prediciendo las intenciones de la chica, se levantó de un salto y echó a correr hacia la orilla.

Hermione, más lenta pero más cerca del agua, arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolos caer al suelo a ambos. El rubio se la quitó encima de un empujón, pero cuando casi se había puesto en pie, la chica tiró de su larga capa negra, precipitándolo al suelo de nuevo y aprovechando el impulso para levantarse ella.

-¡Mierda! –Draco volvió a ponerse en pie y siguió a la castaña, a la que ya le llegaba el nivel del agua por las rodillas.

El agua estaba condenadamente helada y cada vez costaba más meterse.

Hermione volvió la cabeza, complacida al contemplar que la pesada capa de Draco, que tanto había envidiado unos minutos atrás por ser tan calentita, ahora le estaba estorbando y retrasando.

Draco se dio cuenta y sus ágiles dedos la desabrocharon todo lo rápido posible, tirándola a un lado y dejando ver la pulcra camisa blanca que lo cubría. Bueno, no tan pulcra después de mojarla.

La castaña tenía el cuerpo sumergido hasta la cintura y escrutaba el fondo en busca de la varita, frenética porque el mortífago se acercaba a ella cada vez más. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad introdujo la cabeza bajo el agua helada y se acercó al fondo, palpándolo con las manos.

Nada, ni rastro. Se quedaba sin aire, no tenía por costumbre eso de bucear. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia la superficie, inhalando violentamente. Antes de que le diera tiempo buscar a Malfoy, sus férreos brazos ya la habían agarrado por la cintura.

-¿Disfrutando del baño Granger? –Lo escuchó preguntar a su espalda.-Ya es la segunda vez que hago que te laves, me siento orgulloso.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! –Chilló furiosa.

Draco soltó una carcajada que reverberó entre las paredes de la cueva. –Ahórrate los gritos, sabes que haré caso omiso. Aplícate uno de esos dichos tan sabios que te encanta repetir como una cotorra: _"No tiene más razón el que más grita"._

-Eres… eres..un sinverguenza y un maldito cobarde. –No era muy original en cuanto a insultos, lo reconocía.

-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ya no tengo la varita. –sonrió maliciosamente- bueno, tengo una de repuesto, pero no la usaría contigo ni aunque me rogases, puedes estar tranquila.

Las cerezas. Las cerezas son pálidas en comparación con las mejillas de Hermione en ese momento. Y no estaba roja únicamente de indignación..

-¡¿Q-que has..? ¡No me va la zoofilia, chimpancé albino!

Lejos de molestarse, Draco continuó con su juego, se divertía. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Hermione y apretó su cuerpo impetuosamente contra él.

-No te lo niego, puedo ser muy salvaje en ciertas situaciones, sangresucia. Un auténtico animal. –Como la estupefacción de Hermione no era suficiente para él, decidió hacerla reaccionar mordiéndole la oreja.

No podía ser que estuviese pasando aquello. Malfoy iba demasiado lejos en sus intentos de fastidiarla. Podía soportar que la insultara, la hechizara e incluso que la pegara, pero aquello no. Era demasiado. Se suponía que le daba asco tocarla, ¿por qué lo hacía?

-Qué ven mis ojos, ¿se te ha pasado el frío? –Preguntó mordaz.

Lo más preocupante es que era cierto. Podía intentar mantener la mente impasible, al fin y al cabo odiaba a Malfoy, pero su cuerpo no atendía a razones, solo respondía a las circunstancias. Consecuentemente, su piel ardía.

* * *

Cuando Harry recuperó la consciencia lo primero que vio fue un pelo pelirrojo encima suya. Ginny. Ginny le había salvado de las aguas heladas. Dios, cuánto la había echado de menos. Se había arrepentido miles de veces de haberse alejado de ella, aunque fuese por su bien. Harry sabía que Ginny sufría tanto como él, su último beso les había demostrado a ambos la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro.

Alzó el brazo para acariciarle la cara. Ella se agachó rápidamente hacia él. Cuando Harry le tocó la mejilla y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla, ella le dio un manotazo rudamente.

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa tío? ¡Ya sé que estás muy solo, pero estas cosas no se hacen colega!

¿Ginny tenía voz de hombre?

-¿Ron?

-No, tu hada madrina, a la que casi violas por cierto. –respondió el pelirrojo con resentimiento.

-Creí que.. en serio que no sabía que eras tú, estoy sin gafas… pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Por lo que parece, ser tu puto príncipe azul.

-¡Hablo enserio Ron!

-Pues.. yo que sé, el desiluminador de Dumbledore me trajo hasta aquí. Por cierto, enhorabuena por encontrar la espada.

-La espada.. –Harry la vislumbró a su lado, sobre la hierba- ¡La espada! ¡No me acordaba! ¡Ron, eres genial! –Exultante de alegría, se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo para abrazarlo, pero Ron se escabulló ágilmente, dejando caer a Harry de bruces contra el suelo.

-No no tío, otro de esos arrebatos "cariñosos" no. –Dijo Ron con aplomo, para el desconcierto de Harry, que aún no entendía como había acabado en el suelo. Con la cara manchada de tierra le pidió al pelirrojo sus gafas y se las puso.

-A propósito, ¿dónde está Hermione?

-Ah, eso.. verás…

Y se dispuso a relatarle la historia, aunque sabía que Ron se pondría hecho una furia en cuanto se la contara.

* * *

-Te propongo un trato. Déjame marchar y no seguiré buscando la varita, será toda tuya.

-Primero, creo que no estás en disposición de hacer trato alguno. Y segundo, ya te he dicho que tengo planes para ti, sangresucia.

-¿Acaso crees que tu querido Lord te va a perdonar porque me lleves ante él? Parece imposible, pero eres más estúpido de lo que pareces.

-Y a ti la caída te dejó imbécil por completo. No seas tan simple, Granger. No soy precisamente el más buscado del mundo mágico, gracias a tu amigo Pipi Potter en unos días se olvidarán de mí. Entonces te venderé a un Carroñero, por ejemplo.. Greyback –Sonrió pérfidamente al ver la expresión de terror en la castaña. Se había quedado paralizada ante la posibilidad de quedar a merced de ese monstruo.

-No serás capaz. –murmuró, aterrada.

-Oh claro que si, no te olvides de que te desprecio profundamente, sangresucia. –dijo con una mueca de repugnancia, añadiendo ladinamente -Y más últimamente, que te dedicas a hacer méritos para incrementar todavía más mi odio.

En ese momento la apartó de un empujón, tirándola al agua de golpe.

Hermione gritó y se incorporó, quedando esta vez frente a él. Iba a insultarlo cuando contempló que la camisa blanca de Malfoy estaba empapada, la humedad la había vuelto transparente y se pegaba al definido cuerpo de su dueño. Hermione apartó la vista a un lado, no quería seguir viendo.

Draco se dio cuenta y sonrió de lado, regodeándose. Ser altivo y saber chulear era una estrategia perfecta tanto en el amor como la guerra. Dio un paso hasta la leona. Y otro. Y otro.

Intentando no mirar el expuesto torso del mortífago, la castaña se concentró en el agua, ansiando no pensar. Y allí estaba.

Cuando tuvo al rubio casi rozándola volvió la cabeza lentamente. Por supuesto, se encontró con la camisa mojada que dejaba vislumbrar aquel fibroso cuerpo. Despacio, casi sin atreverse, subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la expresión arrogante del Slytherin, y sus fríos ojos clavados en ella como si quisiera traspasarla. Le sostuvo la mirada fieramente, no sin esfuerzo.

Ante esta muestra de resistencia, Draco, pausada pero firmemente posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí. Hermione se quedó sin respiración por un momento, pero no perdió de vista su objetivo. Antes de que su pelvis chocara contra la de Malfoy, le dio un doloroso e inesperado rodillazo en la misma, todo lo fuerte que pudo.

El mortífago prorrumpió un aullido y se dobló por la mitad, sujetándose esa parte tan preciada como sensible de su anatomía. Aprovechando este instante de debilidad, Hermione corrió hacia donde había visto la varita.

Malfoy se incorporó, lo veía todo rojo, de dolor e ira. Esta vez se iba a desquitar con la _sangresucia _hasta matarla, no le importaba. Corrió hacia ella, aguantando el dolor todavía latente en su entrepierna. Pero la castaña se sumergió de pronto.

-¿Qué coño..? –relacionó los hechos y profirió un bramido- ¡NO!

Pero cuando quiso alcanzarla ya era tarde. Le estaba apuntando con su propia varita.

* * *

-¡CERDO ASQUEROSO, HIJO DE LA GRAN BRETAÑA! ¡CUANDO TE PILLE TE VOY A CAPAR! ¡TE VOY A ESQUILAR ESE PELO DE BARBIE COMO UNA OVEJA! ¡MIERDA! ¡TE VOY A METER UN PATO DE GOMA POR EL CULO DE MORTÍFAGO MARICA QUE TIENES! AAAGH –Ron llevaba veinte minutos profiriendo insultos, muchos de ellos sin sentido, contra alguien imaginario al que tiraba piedras.

Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba revisando el libro de cuentos de Beedle el Bardo que estaba dentro del bolsito de Hermione. Un símbolo había llamado su atención, lo había visto en alguna parte. Un círculo inscrito en un triángulo, partidos en dos por una línea recta. Entonces lo recordó.

-Ron, ven un momento.

-¡SERPIENTE! ¡HURÓN ALBINO! ¡LECHOSO!

-¡RON!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Harry? Tampoco hace falta que me grites –Dijo enfurruñado.

-Si.. seguro que no. Mira esto. ¿No es el símbolo que llevaba colgado Xenophilius Lovegood?

-Ostras, pues sí. ¿Qué significa?

-Buena pregunta.. me estoy pensando hacerle una visita a Luna, ¿tú qué dices?

* * *

-No des un paso Malfoy –Amenazó Hermione, exultante.

Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que parar su avance. Le dedicó una mirada mortífera a la castaña.

-Zorra sangresucia.. –Escupió con desdén.

-Ahora eres tú quien va a aprender a estar calladito, sino, te vas a arrepentir.

-Tú sí que te vas a arrepentir de esto, so put..

-_¡Silencius!_

La boca de Draco siguió profiriendo insultos, pero no salían de su garganta. Impotente, dio un puñetazo en el agua, salpicándose a sí mismo, sin que le importase. Empezó a imaginar toda la variedad de torturas que le aplicaría a la _sangresucia_ antes de matarla, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡Robarle la varita a un sangre pura! ¡Insubordinarse contra él, Draco Malfoy!

Estaba muy equivocada si creía que todo había acabado. No había hecho más que empezar, con o sin varita, se encargaría de someterla a su yugo de nuevo. Draco Malfoy JAMÁS pierde.

* * *

Fiin del tercer capítulo, como estamos en Semana Santa actualizaré pronto ^^

Hoy he descubierto que existen las líneas de separación, y yo a matarme a poner "oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo" para separar las partes.. seré cateta xDD

Sé que es muy cortito y lo siento, sólo pretendía hacer un capítulo sexy porque estoy de buen humor (¿? xDD) , en el próximo pasarán más cosas! ^^

Besos a todas : )

reviewwwws ^^ soy el monstruo de las galletas reviews! no me dejeis morir de hambree~~


	4. Chapter 4: Seducción

_Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

Bueno, actualicé rápido porque he tenido tiempo para escribir :)

**belial master of death: **Muchas gracias por tu review, este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo. Intento encontrar el término medio, porque el primero eran 14 hojas de Word, y como una amiga me dijo que al ser tan largo no había quien lo leyera, pues los capítulos 2 y 3 los hice de 7 páginas. Este es de 10 xDD** . **En cuanto a lo de que Hermione le podía haber hecho un _accio_ a Harry, creo que te equivocas, según tengo entendido los _accio_ no funcionan con personas, sólo con objetos (repito, creo xD) Además, como tú has dicho, así no habría historia xDD Sé que esa parte fue un poco forzada, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma T_T. En cuanto a lo último.. intentaré no pifiarla =D Cuando lo haga, avísame porque no me daré cuenta xDDD Y de nuevo, muchas muchas gracias por comentar :)

**Georgia : **Muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que yo también me reí muchísimo con Ron. Al principio escribo las palabras y me dan igual, pero luego lo releo y me lo imagino diciéndolas y me hace mucha gracia xDDD Ahora que lo pienso es un poco raro, como me si riera de mi propio chiste... qué triste xD Espero sinceramente que te siga gustando tanto a medida que avanza ^^

**CAPÍTULO 4: SEDUCCIÓN**

Hermione salió del agua sin perder de vista a Malfoy, que continuaba bajo el efecto del _Silencius_.

-_Accio tenis_. –Las deportivas que se le habían caído mientras corría por el agua acudieron a ella, que las secó con su nueva varita al igual que había hecho con sus prendas.

Malfoy no se había movido del sitio. Ni tampoco intentaba articular nada ya. Se limitó a permanecer allí de pie, sumido en sus pensamientos, empapado en medio del agua helada.

Al principio Hermione, decidida a ignorarlo, hizo aparecer un cuenco en el que convocó un pequeño fuego y se calentó las manos.

_-Accio capa._

Si Malfoy había resuelto morir de pulmonía en mitad del lago y no pensaba ponerse su capa, ella la aprovecharía. Tras el correspondiente encantamiento de secado se la puso por encima. Abrigaba mucho, como una manta, el único problema es que olía terriblemente a su dueño. El aroma del mortífago invadía sus fosas nasales y hacía que su corazón palpitase asombrosamente rápido. Seguía aborreciendo a Malfoy con la misma intensidad, pero que un hombre huela bien es francamente agradable.

Malfoy no se inmutó. Ni siquiera la miró, tan absorto estaba que no parecía percatarse del mundo que lo rodeaba.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Hace dos días tenía casa, protectores, su varita.. .Unas horas antes había perdido las dos primeras cosas, pero le quedaba la tercera. La varita significaba el poder. Y ahora una vulgar semi-muggle se la había robado.

Era surrealista, absurdo, como poco. Tenía que recuperarla. No podía ser controlado por una _sangresucia_, antes la muerte. La pregunta era cómo hacerlo, pues ella estaría alerta..

Pasaron 5 minutos, y luego 10. Y seguía en la misma posición. Al llegar los 15 su expresión permanecía impasible, pero su cuerpo se convulsionaba terriblemente a causa del frío. Y estaba pálido, pálido de verdad, como una hoja de papel.

Hermione no soportó más verlo en ese estado, no hubiera aguantado ver a nadie así, por mucho que lo odiase.

-¿Malfoy, no piensas salir del agua? –Por fin se atrevió a decir.

Realmente, el macilento chico no dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Pero ella sabía que lo había hecho.

-Malfoy, sales de ahí o te hago un _Cruciatus._

Esta vez la miró, altivo. Se dignó a contestarle fríamente:

-No serías capaz ni de hacerme apretar los dientes, mestiza inútil.

Hermione no se dejó llevar por las provocaciones del Slytherin, fue más astuta.

-Quizá tengas razón. Pero ahora que lo pienso, es más divertido verte ahí, medio congelado. El gran Draco Malfoy volviéndose más débil por momentos. Como _siempre supe_, _sin tu varita no eres nada._

Draco no abrió la boca, pero era evidente que el comentario le había molestado porque las aletas de su nariz se dilataron. Entonces se fijó en un detalle:

-Granger… por tu vida, más vale que eso que usas de manta no sea mi capa de inverno.

-Qué va, ahora es mía. –Dicho esto, esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Malfoy, que seguía mojado de pies a cabeza y con el cabello revuelto, se encaminó hacia la orilla. Como la castaña suponía, en el fondo continuaba siendo posesivo y caprichoso, por lo que jamás dejaría que ella se apropiase de algo suyo por las buenas.

Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, por encima de la manta-capa. Todavía tenía toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo. ¿Por qué no paraba de fijarse? Se recriminó a sí misma por ello.

-Dame eso ahora mismo. –ordenó Draco cuando llegó a donde ella estaba.

-Mmm… tengo la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.. ¿cómo era? Ah sí, "creo que no estás en disposición de hacer trato alguno".

-No te estoy proponiendo un trato, te estoy _exigiendo –_marcó enfáticamente la palabra- que me devuelvas lo que es mío. No quiero que toques esa capa con tu asqueroso cuerpo, _sangresucia_.

Si había creído que Malfoy iba a amansarse por el hecho de carecer de varita, no podía haber estado más equivocada.

-Hace apenas media hora tú mismo tocabas mi "asqueroso cuerpo" contra mi voluntad, ¿o no lo recuerdas? –Replicó Hermione, visiblemente ofendida aunque tratase de aparentar indiferencia.

Draco sonrió con engreimiento, y contestó, sin dejar de lado el enfado:

-Y bien que te gustaba, no lo niegues.

-¿Cómo dices? Tu exceso de amor propio te hace tener alucinaciones. –Estaba indignada por el comentario, ¿qué se había creído?

-Vamos Granger, no te avergüences de sentirte inevitablemente atraída por mí. Os pasa a _todas_ –se burló. Le encantaba turbar a la castaña.

-Malfoy, que fueses un equivalente al proxeneta de Slytherin no te hace universalmente deseado. Personalmente, ni siquiera me pareces atractivo.

El rubio volvió a sonreír de lado. Granger se había puesto a la defensiva. Clavó sus ojos de mercurio en ella, inclinándose hasta quedar frente a frente, e ignorando la varita que Hermione aferraba amenazante. Y le dijo simplemente:

-Mientes.

Aunque sostuviera la varita, Hermione se sentía indefensa ante Draco Malfoy. Su mirada parecía leerle la mente, como si la conociera más que ella misma. Sintió temor. Sintió.. ¿respeto?

Malfoy se incorporó y giró sobre sus talones, echando a andar. En cuanto se vio liberada de la hipnosis que ejercían sobre ella aquellos ojos grises, pudo reanimarse y se levantó de un salto.

-¿ A dónde crees que vas Malfoy?

Él se paró y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Respondió con hastío:

-Voy a mear Granger, ¿quieres disfrutar del espectáculo? –Y siguió su camino sin esperar respuesta.

Hermione ruborizó ante la incómoda situación. Pero se sintió más idiota cuando se descubrió pensando en lo elegantes que eran los andares del mortífago. _Maldita sea, ¿qué me pasa? Siempre lo he odiado. Es un maldito mortífago. Pretendía venderme a Greyback. Y aún así…_

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería seguir por ese camino. No iba a desaprovechar los pocos segundos de paz que le restaban antes de la vuelta de Malfoy pensando en él.

Ahora que tenía la varita, debía encontrar a Harry.

* * *

Ron accedió a ir a ver a Xenophilius cuando amaneciera. La casa de los Lovegood era vecina de la suya, y quería comprobar que todo iba bien.

Pero por quien estaba verdaderamente preocupado era por Hermione. Era la persona que más quería en el mundo. La amaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero nunca se atrevió a confesárselo.

Cuando salió con Lavender sintió cierto (mucho) alivio al comprobar que Hermione se celaba. Eso le había dado más esperanzas que nunca, pero aun así nunca se decidía a confesarle sus sentimientos. Había demasiada confianza como para eso, aunque suene absurdo. Imaginarse hablando seriamente con su mejor amiga sobre el amor lo hacía sentir profundamente ridículo, fuera de contexto.

Sin embargo, ahora que en su fuero interno sabía que podía perderla, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Como Malfoy le hubiese tocado un pelo, lo mataría. Y lo decía completamente enserio.

* * *

Conocía el punto débil de la _sangresucia_. En cuanto a intelecto era perfectamente orgullosa y segura de sí misma, pero al hablar de sentimientos la cosa cambiaba..

Era tan inexperta en el amor como en el sexo, y eso era un clarísimo punto a su favor: la forma más sencilla de manipularla y arrebatarle la varita.

Por eso cuando volvió y se la encontró envuelta en su capa, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Piensas dejarme morir de hipotermia, impura? –Seducirla no implicaba dejar de demostrarle su desprecio. Era sobradamente hábil para hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-No voy a cederte la capa, si es lo que pretendes. Tú tampoco lo hiciste.

-Qué poca consideración, ¿dónde quedó la "nobleza" Gryffindor? –dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Me lo parece a mí, o empiezas a tomar ejemplo de tus _superiores_?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. No pensaba seguirle el juego. Lo que no esperaba es lo que vino a continuación. Draco se sentó en el suelo, _pegado _a ella.

-¡¿P-pero qué haces?

-No voy a contestar a algo tan evidente.

Alargó el brazo para agarrar la capa y cubrirse con ella también, rozando el hombro y la clavícula de Hermione.

Era realmente desagradable tener un contacto tan prolongado con la _sangresucia_. No es que no pudiera hacerlo, él podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera, pero no por ello dejaba de asquearle.

Tras un rato callados a castaña rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan ciego.

Draco se limitó a mirarla como única respuesta.

-Te han comido completamente la cabeza con esas memeces de la sangre. Y ni siquiera ahora, que eres adulto y un fugitivo, te das cuenta.

-No me hagas reír _sangresucia_. Precisamente porque soy adulto, a pesar de que los que comparten mis ideales están buscándome para matarme, mantengo mi forma de pensar. Estoy seguro de que te encantaría que fuera así sólo porque me hubiesen manipulado de niño. Pobre yo. Así la noble Granger me abriría los ojos. Por favor.. –Se burló, con desagrado.

-Pero si es absurdo, ¿qué importará ser mago o muggle? Las diferencias sólo son eso: diferencias, no nos hacen mejores ni peores, y deberíamos vivir en tolerancia y..

-¿Paz? –la interrumpió- Te felicito por pensar como una niña de cinco años. El mundo no funciona así. Hay fuertes y hay débiles. Y lo propio de los fuertes es dominar a los débiles, porque pueden y porque quieren. ¿Cómo crees que evoluciona una especie? Selección natural, Granger.

-Precisamente porque no somos animales deberíamos vivir civilizadamente y no dejarnos llevar por los instintos naturales.

-Apuesto a que yo junto con todos los mortífagos somos más "civilizados" que tú.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la castaña con incredulidad.

-Granger, tus amados valores de cooperación y solidaridad no vienen precisamente de la razón. Somos animales sociales. Los animales que dependen de una comunidad desarrollan instintivamente esos valores precisamente para no autodestruir la pequeña sociedad en la que viven. Y sin embargo, los humanos tenemos más que instinto. Tenemos racionalidad. Y el primer síntoma de inteligencia es saber destruir. Destruir para crear, para forjar el mundo a nuestra manera. ¿No es lo que estamos haciendo, tanto magos como muggles? Esa es tu "civilización".

La castaña se quedó sin palabras. Su convicción de que Malfoy era una marioneta a manos de su padre se había venido abajo. A decir verdad era realmente inteligente, había forjado una ideología autónoma, no se había limitado a dejarse manipular.

-Por eso puedo concluir que yo soy el civilizado.. y tú poco más que un animal sujeto a instintos. Estoy destinado a dominarte, a utilizarte como un instrumento para mis fines.

Hermione hirvió de ira ante la última afirmación.

-Te olvidas de algo. Las personas no son instrumentos, son fines en sí mismos, Malfoy.

-¿Y te basas en...? ¿Dime, para qué sirven los muggles? Su única utilidad es hacerlos esclavos, como elfos domésticos.

-¿Y para qué sirves tú? Obviando tu precaria situación de fuga, ¿para que servís los sangre-pura? Ninguna persona "sirve" para nada. Por eso reitero que cada ser humano es un fin en sí mismo. Además, los muggles aprendieron a hacer cosas increíbles sin magia. Buscaron soluciones a sus limitaciones, lo cual tiene mucho más mérito que haber nacido con el don de la magia.

Por primera vez hizo dudar a Draco de sus convicciones. Sólo un poco. Pero no dijo nada.

-No espero que renuncies a tus ideas fascistoides de la noche a la mañana, pero ojalá algún día te des cuenta.

No había entendido muy bien eso de "fascisto no se que", pero supo lo que quería decir con esa frase. Y no, por supuesto que no cambiaría de opinión, pero no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo el tema, ambos habían dejado claras sus posturas.

Sin embargo, Hermione preguntó una cosa más.

-Tengo una curiosidad. ¿Qué opináis los mortífagos sobre que Voldemort sea un "mestizo" que os está instando a eliminar a los _sangresucias_? Porque para mí eso no tiene ningún sent..

-¡ESTÚPIDA! –exclamó Draco, fuera de sí.

Hermione quedó estupefacta ante la reacción.

-¿Pero q..

Draco la agarró de la muñeca y gritó con impaciencia:

-¡Desaparécete, apura, vienen ahí!

-¿Qué viene quién , qué dices?

En ese momento oyeron rápidos pasos procedentes del túnel por el que habían accedido a la cueva.

-¡Son mortífagos, desaparécete rápido joder!

Hermione no entendía nada, pero obedeció a Draco y se desapareció. El primer lugar que se le ocurrió fue aquel sitio donde había acampado con sus padres de pequeña, el Bosque de Dean.

* * *

Ron permanecía en vela pensando en Hermione y haciendo la guardia, pero Harry se había quedado dormido dentro de la tienda hacía un buen rato. Es comprensible estar cansado después de caer en un lago congelado.

En el silencio reinante, un ruido similar al de una caída y un gemido sobresaltaron a Ron, al que poco le faltó para lanzar una maldición a la oscuridad. Recordó que la tienda estaba bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad y permaneció alerta para descubrir qué estaba pasando.

-Joder _sangresucia_, eres más lenta que un desfile de cojos.

-Ahora es cuando me explicas qué acaba de pasar, aparte de romperme la cadera. –Dijo dolorida, aun debajo de Draco.

Era muy fácil insinuarse en esa situación, pero no era el momento. Con un rictus grave se levantó y se apartó de Hermione.

-Su nombre. No vuelvas a decir su nombre, así es como os encontramos. Quiero decir, como _nos_ encuentran los mortífagos. –Corrigió con fastidio.

-¿No lo podías haber dicho antes?

Antes de que Draco pudiese replicar, un enfurecido Ron se abalanzó encima del rubio tirándolo al suelo. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo sangrar el labio, pero cuando iba a impactarle de nuevo Draco, ya se había sobrepuesto de la sorpresa y le bloqueó el brazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pordiosero a ponerle la mano encima? Le propinó un enérgico rodillazo en la entrepierna a Ron y cambiaron posiciones, esta vez fue Malfoy el que lo atrapó y empezó a asestarle golpes.

Hermione, que había estado tanteando el oscuro suelo en busca de la varita, la encontró y apuntó a Draco, que se estaba ensañando con Ron:

_-Petrificus Totalus._

El pelirrojo, con sangre cayendo a borbotones de su nariz, empujó el rígido cuerpo de Malfoy a un lado, se levantó, y le regaló una feroz patada en las costillas.

-¡Ron, basta! –Chilló Hermione, con la varita preparada para petrificarlo a él también si hacía falta.

Pero el chico, al verla, volvió en sí.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba enfada con él por haberse ido, pero en ese momento sólo importaba que estaba allí con ella. Mientras él la estrechaba, ella también lo rodeó con sus brazos y se fundieron en el cálido abrazo, ignorando al petrificado mortífago, que los miraba iracundamente sin poder moverse.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese bastardo? –Preguntó preocupado, sin soltarla.

-No, no me ha hecho absolutamente nada. –Mintió Hermione. Como le contase algo de cuando intentó ahogarla, o peor, cuando la cogió en el agua, Ron lo desollaría.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué ha.. –se interrumpió Harry al ver a sus amigos abrazados. Los gritos lo habían despertado y había pensado que Ron estaba en peligro.- ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

Loco de la alegría, saltó sobre ambos para abrazarlos. Por fin volvían a estar todos juntos. Después de un rato de sonrisas y abrazos, Harry preguntó tímidamente:

-¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de Malfoy?

_Malfoy. _El nombre le impactó en el pecho como una piedra, se había olvidado de que seguía allí.

-En realidad.. –dijo señalando con un dedo al joven petrificado.

Los tres lo miraron, para luego intercambiar las miradas entre sí. Harry volvió a ser el primero en hablar:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

-Matarlo –respondió Ron con contundencia y el ceño fruncido.

-¡No digas tonterías Ron! Además, a él también lo buscan los suyos. No se qué es lo que ha hecho, pero van a por él.

-Es un cabrón cobarde que no sabe ni ser fiel a su propio bando. Propongo que lo entreguemos. No tiene varita, si lo dejamos en mitad del Callejón Diagón lo cogerán los del ministerio y se lo entregarán al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Mira, por fin el Ministerio sirve para algo.

-¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Lo matarán! –La chica estaba escandalizada ante el salvajismo de Ron- Harry, ayúdame por favor.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero en este caso estoy de acuerdo con Ron. Ya no es un niño estúpido que nos insulte por los pasillos de Howarts, es un mortífago. Desertor, pero un mortífago. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer si consigue una varita?

Hermione no podía creer que sus amigos fueran tan duros. Sabía que Malfoy no hubiera dudado en enviarla a la muerte si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa. Pero.. Harry y Ron no eran como Malfoy, no podían serlo. -Sí , sé que es peligroso, pero somos tres, podemos vigilarlo.

Harry y Ron se miraron poco convencidos.

-Además, puede sernos útil. Tengámoslo como rehén. Yo me responsabilizo, por favor. –No estaba segura de si sus amigos eran demasiado severos, o ella demasiado blanda. Estaba prácticamente rogándoles que dejaran quedarse con ellos a Malfoy.

-Hermione, ¿estás completamente segura de lo que dices? Piensa que no te pondrás en riesgo a ti sola, sino a nosotros y a la misión. Si es lo que quieres, lo aceptaremos, pero reflexiónalo.

No le gustaba la idea de que Malfoy resultase una carga o un obstáculo.. pero ¿dejarlo morir? Le parecía demasiado. Puede que simplemente no estuviera hecha para la guerra. Aun así, la hipótesis no debilitaba sus convicciones morales.

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Bien. –Respondió Harry resignado.

-Eres demasiado buena Hermione. –Dijo el pelirrojo, pero no halagándola, más bien se lo estaba reprochando.

Los chicos ayudaron a Hermione a llevar el cuerpo petrificado hasta la tienda. Como estaba protegida contra hechizos externos no podía utilizar la magia para transportar a Malfoy. Al acabar, ellos prefirieron esperar fuera, Hermione pretendía curarle las heridas causadas por Ron. Y para ello tomó primero la precaución de atarlo, no sabía con exactitud cuál sería su estado de ánimo, pero seguramente no muy bueno.

_-Finite Incantatem._

Malfoy no tardó ni medio segundo en empezar a insultarla.

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees para atarme asqueros.. –Draco, que se estaba incorporando, se paró en seco y profirió un alarido de dolor, que contuvo al instante apretando los dientes- ¡Joder, la puta! –Rugió mientras intentaba la mano al torso, sin éxito por estar atado, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué, qué te pasa? –Inquirió Hermione, nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer. No era una treta de Malfoy para que lo desatase, abundantes gotas de sudor empezaban a surcar su blanca frente.

-El hijo de perra de tu amorcito, eso es lo que me pasa. –Contestó con dificultad y rabia contenida. –¡¿Te hago un esquema o me desatas de una jodida vez?

-_Relashio_ –Conjuró Hermione rápidamente.

Las manos de Draco agarraron su costado izquierdo, justo por debajo del pecho. Ella recordó la violenta patada de Ron mientras el mortífago yacía en el suelo petrificado.

-Déjame ver Malfoy. –Dijo al tiempo que cogía las manos del rubio para apartárselas.

-No me toques, zorra. –Dijo mirándola asqueado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Acabo de impedir que te maten, así que trágate tus prejuicios, ¿o prefieres que llame a Harry y a Ron para que te curen ellos?

Con un bufido de irritación el rubio apartó las manos y dejó hacer a la Gryffindor.

Ella desabrochó su camisa mojada y la abrió, dejando al descubierto la hinchazón del lado izquierdo del cuerpo del joven. _Un trabajado cuerpo._ Apartó el pensamiento en el acto. A veces era mejor ignorar a su sus dedos encima del traumatismo con todo el cuidado que pudo, y presionó ligeramente.

Un bramido se escapó de entre los sellados labios de Draco, y su cuerpo se retorció involuntariamente.

-Granger, eres tan delicada como una puñetera lanzadora de martillo ucraniana, ¿lo sabías?

-Creo que tienes unas cuantas costillas rotas. Espero que sea sólo eso y no haya dañado ningún órgano, porque no podemos llevarte a San Mungo. _Braquiam Emendo._

La faz contraída de Draco se relajó cuando el conjuro hizo efecto. La hinchazón bajó de golpe.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sigue doliéndote algo?

-No. –susurró molesto.

-Bien. -Expresó aliviada Hermione mientras se levantaba para avisar a sus amigos.

Pero antes de que saliera de la tienda, Malfoy la agarró de golpe por el brazo, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

-Tú y yo aún no hemos acabado. –siseó peligrosamente, con la camisa todavía abierta.

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero como no me sueltes vuelvo a hacer que se te rompan las costillas.

Draco ignoró por completo la amenaza y prosiguió:

-Si crees que te voy a estar agradecido por "salvarme la vida" –imitó la voz de Hermione ridiculizándola- estás muy equivocada. Cuando coja a Weasel sin una varita lo mataré a golpes y la culpa será solo tuya por no entregarme.

-No tendrás oportunidad. Somos tres vigilándote. –resolvió Hermione.

-Ya lo veremos. Y ni sueñes con utilizarme en provecho de vuestra "misión", antes la muerte. –Escupió el mortífago con odio.

-Tanto me da que prefieras morir antes que ayudarnos, no recuerdo haberte dado elección. –Replicó la chica sagazmente.

Draco asió el brazo de Hermione con más fuerza, pero ella no dejó traslucir el dolor.

-Vas a pagármelas todas juntas, recuérdalo bien, sucia zorra. –Fijó sus grises orbes en los ojos miel de la castaña, que le respondió sosteniéndole la mirada con bravura.

La soltó de golpe, y ella salió airadamente de la tienda.

Tenía que seducirla, pero se tornaba complicado cuando lo único que quería en ese momento era acabar con ella lenta y dolorosamente.

Mientras se abrochaba de nuevo la camisa se consoló pensando que el fin justifica los medios. Además de paso jodería vivo a Weasel. Sonrió con perfidia al imaginarse la cara del pelirrojo cuando descubriese que su amada Granger se había prendado del mortífago.

Pero pronto otra imagen sustituyó a esta: Hermione y Ron, abrazados mientras él estaba bajo el efecto del Petrificus Totalus. La ira volvió a embargarlo. Odiaba a la _sangresucia_. Y más después de aquella tierna escena, le había dejado asqueado. Porque eso era todo lo que sentía hacia la castaña, desprecio y odio.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cuarto capi :)

Este Draquito.. es más malo que un dolor de muelas xD Aunque por eso nos encanta verdad? ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Sólo mía

_Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

He actualizado volando :O Este fic está consumiendo mi vida.. xD

Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo que dejéis reviews, me animan a seguir :D

**Perla6:** A mí me gusta intercambien papeles una y otra vez, una de cal y otra de arena xD Gracias por continuar leyendo =D

**Grabriela**: Uf, a mi también me chifla que estén solos, pero es que sino la historia iria demasiado rápido. De todas formas no creo que sigan mucho tiempo con Harry y Ron..

**Belial master of death:** No le hace el Accio a Cedric en el cementerio. Corre hacia Cedric, lo agarra, y le hace el Accio a la copa-traslador. ¿Sabes? me encantan tus reviews xD con lo de "ronald es un inútil" "harry siempre tan diplomático.." me hacen reir muchísimo cuando los leo xDD Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :))

**CAPÍTULO 5: SOLO MÍA**

Maldito Malfoy, un momento parece comportarse como una persona normal con ella, y al siguiente vuelve a querer hundirla en la miseria. No hay forma de entenderlo.

-Chicos, ya acabé de curar a Malfoy.

-Yo hubiera preferido que me curara a mi. –murmuró Ron con voz de niño enfurruñado.

-¿Te ha dado problemas? –inquirió Harry, como sabiendo la respuesta.

Hermione volvió a mentir:

-No, para nada. Está muy agradecido de que le haya curado. –_Menuda mentira más gorda_- Los gritos eran porque aquí Ronald le reventó las costillas, literalmente. –Acusó severamente al pelirrojo, que prefirió disimular mirando a un lado, como quien está distraído y no escucha. La chica le dirigió una mirada inflexible, pero la intervención de Harry distrajo su atención, para alivio de Ron:

-Una cosa Hermione… ¿cómo vamos a hacer para dormir?

-¿Cómo que cómo vamos.. –comenzó a preguntar extrañada, hasta que de súbito comprendió lo que su amigo quería decir.- No había pensado en ello. Sé que no queréis tenerlo dentro de la tienda, pero que esté fuera es peligroso.

-No veo por qué. Siempre hay uno de nosotros haciendo la guardia.

-Sí, y siempre hay uno de nosotros que se queda dormido haciendo la guardia. –Dijo aludiendo a Ron con la mirada.

-Cierto, cuando Ron vigila es la oportunidad perfecta para conseguirse una varita. Además que visto lo visto, acabarían matándose. –Reconoció Harry.

-Creo que lo mejor será que esté con nosotros dos durante nuestras guardias, y que durante la de Ron duerma dentro.

Harry accedió, no muy convencido de tener que aguantar a Malfoy.

-¿A quién le toca la primera?

-A Ron no, todavía no ha dormido. Y por tu cara, tú tampoco. La haré yo. –Dijo el chico con resignación, sabiendo que tendría que lidiar con el mortífago. –Ya me quedo aquí, vosotros idos a dormir.

Al entrar en la tienda por un momento les pareció que Malfoy se había escapado. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que simplemente estaba sentado en el suelo, muy callado. Hermione se acercó a él.

-Hemos decidido que te quedarás conmigo y con Harry durante las guardias, y cuando le toque a Ronald dormirás dentro.

El mortífago enarcó una ceja con aburrimiento, pero no hizo ningún comentario, y Hermione prosiguió:

-Ahora le toca a Harry, así que tienes que salir.

Con un resoplido, Malfoy se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Hermione miró a Ron de reojo, que estaba haciendo su cama, con el ceño fruncido por la presencia del rubio, y justo antes de que Draco saliera lo agarró del brazo.

El aludido se quedó quieto, a la espera de lo que la castaña tuviera que decirle.

-Malfoy, ni se te ocurra molestar a Harry, ¿entendido?

Draco giró levemente la cara hacia ella, todavía de espaldas y respondió con petulancia: –Sabes que haré lo que me de la gana, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es rezar a Merlín, no darme órdenes.

Hermione hizo un mohín de fastidio, pero decidió dejarlo estar, Malfoy también parecía cansado y seguramente no querría más problemas esa noche. Entonces la luz de la luna hizo brillar un detalle en la boca de Draco.

-¿Qué coño estás mirando? –Preguntó entre intrigado y molesto.

.-Date la vuelta. –Dijo ella mientras se ponía de puntillas, pues el mortífago le sacaba una cabeza.

Draco, algo irritado, se puso frente a ella.

-¿Y bien?

Pero Hermione no respondió. En lugar de eso, llevó sus delicados dedos a la comisura de los labios de Draco. La primera reacción del joven fue querer apartarla de un manotazo e insultarla. Pero recordó su plan. Así que se contuvo y la miró fijamente.

-Todavía te sangra. –Se excusó Hermione ante la intensa mirada de Draco. Sus ojos de hielo refulgían levemente iluminados por la luna. _Son unos ojos increíbles, _se sorprendió pensando. Acto seguido, apartó la mirada ruborizada. –Espera un segundo.

Hermione sacó de su recién recuperado bolso una toallita, y empezó a limpiar con cuidado la sangre seca de la piel de Draco. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo no era una herida grave, ni mucho menos.

Cuando casi había acabado, sintió como la opresora mirada gris la liberaba y se deslizaba hasta otro punto de la tienda, al tiempo que los labios de Malfoy se estiraban en una sonrisa aviesa. Hermione se dio la vuelta para descubrir a un incrédulo Ron que los miraba rencorosamente.

-Estoy limpiándole la sangre. –Se explicó Hermione.

-¡Que se la limpie él! Ni que fueras su esclava.. –Exclamó molesto.

-De todas formas ya he acabado. –Dijo la chica, echando una rápida mirada a Malfoy para corroborarlo.

El mortífago no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de poner más celoso a Ron.

-Gracias Granger. –Dijo, inusualmente amable mientras le quitaba la toallita de la mano, despacio, casi como acariciándole los dedos.

Y desapareció de la tienda, dejando a los dos chicos incrédulos. Pero ella estaba incrédula y sonrojada, y él incrédulo y furioso.

-¡¿A qué mierda ha venido eso? –Exclamó Ron cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.

Hermione todavía miraba desconcertada el lugar por donde había desaparecido Malfoy, y respondió a Ron negando lentamente con la cabeza:

-No tengo ni idea.

* * *

Antes de acostarse en la cama, Ron le explicó a Hermione lo de ver a Xenophilius Lovegood. A ella le pareció una excelente idea, así encontrarían por fin la explicación para el intrigante símbolo, que últimamente parecía estar por todas partes.

-Nos quedan unas cuatro horas para dormir, ¿qué tal si las aprovechamos? –Sugirió Hermione con un bostezo.

-Sí, está bien. –Respondió Ron algo decepcionado. Él también estaba cansado, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a la castaña que lo único que quería era seguir hablando con ella. Además la notaba ligeramente enfadada con él, aunque no le hubiese retirado la palabra como otras veces.

Ella se dio la vuelta y retiró las sábanas, pero antes de que se metiese, Ron la llamó. Hermione se giró, y antes de que le pudiese preguntar qué quería, él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te he echado tanto de menos.. –Susurró el pelirrojo, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella pudiera oírlo.

El gesto enterneció a Hermione. Alargó la mano hasta la cabeza de Ron y empezó a acariciarle el suave pelo ondulado.

-Y yo a ti. Pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo. –le respondió risueña.

-Herm.. ¿puedo.. dormir contigo? –el cuerpo de la chica se tensó un poco y Ron se apresuró a añadir- Sólo esta noche. Estas cuatro horas.

Hermione sopesó su respuesta. Sabía lo que el pelirrojo sentía, pero ella todavía no estaba segura de corresponderle. Sin embargo, él le había propuesto pasar la noche como amigos, no había implícito nada más aquella vez. Por lo tanto, no debería haber ningún problema si accediera.

-Está bien.

-Gracias.

Y se acostaron en la cama, abrazados. Ambos estaban agotados, por lo que se durmieron rápidamente tras darse las buenas noches.

* * *

Fuera, la situación era verdaderamente incómoda, pero no había habido ningún enfrentamiento. Ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra. Harry vigilaba, pensativo. Todavía no le había pedido perdón a Hermione por dejarla con Malfoy. Vale, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que podía hacer, y lo que ella le había pedido. Si los llegan a capturar a ambos no quedaría ninguna oportunidad de acabar con Voldemort. Y aun así se sentía culpable.

Draco también estaba pensativo, apoyado contra la tienda. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo los dos que habían quedado dentro.. ¿Aprovecharía Weasel la oportunidad? ¿Le seguiría Granger el juego? No es que le importara, simplemente eso obstaculizaría un poco su plan. Sería más complicado hacerla caer en sus redes si ella se sintiese mal por serle infiel al pelirrojo. Aunque por otra parte, eso lo hacía todo más divertido.

Después, su mente voló a asuntos realmente preocupantes. Su familia, concretamente. Le asustaba qué les podrían haber hecho. Daba por descontado que los vigilaban día y noche por si a él se le daba por ponerse en contacto, pero Malfoy no era idiota. Por mucho que quisiera saber cómo se encontraban, no se acercaría bajo ningún concepto.

* * *

En cuanto amaneció, tanto Draco como Harry se levantaron, ninguno había dormido.

-Sígueme, no puedo vigilarte si te quedas fuera. –Dijo Harry quedamente.

Malfoy lo siguió adentro, no le importaba. Al entrar vio la cara de turbación del moreno, que en seguida se puso a guardar sus cosas. Draco, intrigado, dirigió la mirada al lugar que había desorientado tanto al niño-que-vivió. Y entendió perfectamente.

Ron dormía con Hermione abrazada a su pecho, en la misma cama. Un brazo del pelirrojo le rodeaba la cintura, y el otro estaba posado en su brazo, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

Draco, al igual que Harry, se sintió incómodo ante la escena. Incómodo y molesto. ¿Por qué le molestaba? El sentimiento lo inquietó un poco, pero lo explicó razonablemente: _Si están juntos son felices. Tú los odias. Por lo tanto, te molesta que sean felices. En efecto, eso es todo_, se tranquilizó.

Harry empezó a toser y hacer ruido al recoger para que Ron y Hermione se despertaran solos. Con Ron no surtió efecto alguno, pero Hermione sintió como su sueño se hacía más abstracto y se alejaba, mientras bajo su cabeza y su brazo aparecía una forma compacta. Desorientada, abrió los ojos, recordando que había dormido abrazada a Ron. Sonrió al verlo dormido. No le favorecía demasiado, pero sí que era gracioso. Sobre todo cuando le aparecía una especie de tic en la nariz y el labio, le hacía parecerse a una mezcla entre un conejo y una persona que está oliendo un cubo de basura.

-¿Noche loca Granger? –Preguntó una maliciosa y sarcástica voz.

Hermione se sobresaltó y tuvo un poco de vergüenza de que Malfoy la viera en esa situación, por mucho que no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no le iba a dar (otra vez) el gusto de burlarse de ella.

-¿Acaso te preocupa? –Respondió punzante.

-Me preocupa que tengas tan mal gusto. –Afirmó Malfoy con toda sinceridad, mirando a Ron, que de nuevo estaba haciendo muecas. –Toma precauciones, como te descuides te hará una camada de _sangresucias_ con pelo zanahoria, lo lleva en los genes Weasley.

-¡Malfoy!

El grito de indignación en su oído despertó al pelirrojo. Parpadeó varias veces porque le molestaba la luz y se frotó los ojos.

-Oh, has despertado a la pobretona durmiente. –Dijo Draco sarcástico.

Ron no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de quién era esa voz, y suerte que Hermione fue rápida para sujetarlo, porque ya se estaba levantando a por Malfoy.

-Estúpido Malfoy, cuando te coja te..

-Uuh.. qué mal humor de mañana. ¿No te han sentado bien tus tres minutos de gloria con Granger? –No podía evitar burlarse, era superior a él.

-Malfoy, cállate de una vez. –Dijo cansadamente Hermione.

El mortífago, satisfecho de amargarles el despertar, se fue a dar vueltas por la enorme tienda.

Ron, que se había quedado pensando lo que Malfoy había querido decir con la última frase, reaccionó de pronto:

-¡¿Cómo que tres minutos? Y aunque así fuera, ¡debería darte envidia, nenuco!

Draco soltó una carcajada al escucharlo:

-Además de precoz, analfabeto. Granger, haznos un favor y enséñalo a hablar.

-¿Qué dice? –Preguntó Ron confundido.

Hermione le susurró discretamente:

-Se dice eunuco, no nenuco.

Ron, avergonzado, no dijo nada más.

Una vez recogida la tienda, se dispusieron a desaparecerse. Los tres amigos se agarraron. Pero quedaba un cabo suelto, Malfoy.

-A mí que no me toque. –Declaró ásperamente Ron.

-No nací mosca, no me atrae la mierda, Weasel. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-¡Te voy a hacer yo mierda! –Ron ya estaba preparado para ir a por Draco otra vez, pero Harry lo detuvo conciliador.

-Que se ponga entre Hermione y yo y ya está.

Y así lo hicieron. Se aparecieron en las inmediaciones de la casa de los Weasley para buscar la de los Lovegood.

Mientras caminaban, Ron les contó que el tiempo que había pasado fuera había estado en la casa de Bill y Fleur, "Shell Cottage".

Pasado un rato, vislumbraron una colina con una extraña… ¿casa? encima.

-¿Quién vive dentro de ese pepinillo gigante? –Preguntó Draco desdeñosamente.

Los otros tres chicos, por una vez, no lo reprendieron. Él acababa de expresar en alto lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Es la casa de los Lovegood. –Respondió Hermione.

-¿Loveg…¿En serio pensáis entrar en la casa de esos chalados?

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy. No están chiflados.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

–No del todo. –reconoció Harry.

Los cuatro subieron la empinada colina que llevaba a la extraña casa hasta llegar a tres letreros pintados a mano. En el primero se leía: "EL QUISQUILLOSO. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD". En el segundo: "ESCOGE TU PROPIO MUÉRDAGO", y en el tercero: "NO TOCAR LAS CIRUELAS DIRIGIBLES".

-¿Ciruelas dirigibles? –se sorprendió Ron.

Tras mirar a los lados, abrieron la chirriante verja y entraron al "jardín". Estaba todo cubierto de plantas que nunca antes habían visto.

La cara de Draco se contrajo en una mueca de asco ante la visión de un árbol gris totalmente cubierto de una sustancia viscosa.

-Weasley, saluda a tu abuela..

-Calla, caraculo. –Respondió Ron. Hermione entornó los ojos en señal de aburrimiento. Y justo en ese momento un rábano del tamaño de un pomelo le impactó en la mejilla derecha.

-¡AU! –exclamó dolorida ante el rabanazo. -¿Qué demonios.. –No pudo continuar al ver el enorme rábano dar la vuelta y volver a por ella a toda velocidad. Echó a correr.

-Así que eso son las ciruelas dirigibles.. –dijo Ron, sin preocuparse de Hermione, como quien contempla un documental.

-¡Haced algo! –Gritaba Hermione en su huida, ante la indecisión de sus amigos. Harry, como siempre, fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Confringo! ¡Confringo! ¡Reducto! –Conjuraba Harry sin éxito, el fruto era demasiado rápido.

Ron también se apuntó a la caza de la ciruela, mientras Hermione seguía corriendo desesperada, intentando no chocar con ninguna especie extraña del jardín. Entonces a Ron se le iluminó la mente.

-¡Reduccio! –el hechizo alcanzó a la ciruela de lleno, haciéndola del tamaño de una uva.

-Joder Ronald, ahora sí que la has armado. –Se quejó Harry.

Draco no aguantaba la risa, la situación era hilarante. La sangresucia perseguida por una ciruela voladora, y el pobretón, en lugar de ayudarla, hacía el blanco más difícil.

Pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vio a la castaña correr hacia él, con la ciruela-rábano detrás.

_Ahora te vas a enterar, _pensó Hermione, que había visto al rubio partirse de risa.

Intencionadamente, empujó a Malfoy cayendo encima suyo, para apartarse lo bastante rápido como para que la ciruela impactase contra él. Pero no lo hizo, el mortífago atrapó la frutita como si de una mosca se tratase.

-¿A qué esperas Weasel? –Dijo apremiante.

-¡Ah!.. si.. ehm… -la mente de Ron no funcionaba bien bajo presión.

-¡Evanesco, Weasel! –Gritó Draco con impaciencia.

-Eh.. ¡_Evanesco_!

Y con el hechizo la ciruela dirigible desapareció. En ese momento vieron a un hombre rubio con el pelo muy largo, descalzo y con una especie de camisón, abrir la puerta de golpe.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis de mí? –Formuló asustado, mirando de hito en hito al mortífago.

-Señor Lovegood, soy Harry, Harry Potter. –Dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba al porche. ¿Podemos pasar? Queríamos preguntarle algo.. –El señor Lovegood volvió a mirar con desconfianza a Draco, por lo que Harry se apresuró a añadir- Ah, no se preocupe por él, no tiene varita.

Draco se indignó ante el comentario. El no tener varita no lo hacía un gatito indefenso.

Después de pensárselo, Xenophilius accedió, aunque con cierta reserva. Harry fue el primero en cruzar el umbral tras el señor Lovegood, seguido por Ron. Cuando Hermione se disponía a hacer lo propio, Draco la detuvo. La agarró por un hombro y le susurró discretamente:

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que corriste hacia mí totalmente a propósito? Añadiré esto a la larga lista de cosas que tienes que pagarme, no se me ha olvidado ni una sola.

Hermione giró levemente la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

-No me asustas ni un poquito. –replicó la chica con una cálida sonrisa.

Acto seguido, entró en la casa dejando a Draco levemente desconcertado por su despreocupación. ¿Ahora ella también lo veía como un gatito? Lo que le faltaba.

El interior parecía diseñado por una mezcla entre Ágata Ruiz de la Prada y un chimpancé manco, a juicio de Hermione. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y vio la mueca de miedo y disgusto del mortífago. Desde luego, esa casa no era su estilo, el pobre estaba horrorizado.

Xenophilius les indicó que subieran hasta una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, donde Hermione se escandalizó al descubrir un cuerno de Erumpent sobresaliendo de la pared. Al parecer, su dueño estaba empeñado en que era un cuerno de snorkack.

-Pero, ¡¿no ve usted que es un cuerno de erumpent, que puede hacer estallar toda la casa por los aires al menor contacto?

-Haría un favor al mundo. –Murmuró Draco.

Como el hombre no entraba en razón, Hermione dejó de insistir. Harry se acordó de pronto:

-¿Dónde está Luna?

-Er.. está pescando Plimpies de agua dulce en el arroyo. Vendrá en un rato.

Draco sonrió para sí. Sabía perfectamente que la loca de Lovegood había sido secuestrada por los mortífagos. Pero no dijo nada, prefirió esperar a ver qué se traía el chiflado de su padre entre manos.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, señor Potter? –Preguntó levemente tembloroso el señor Lovegood después de traer "infusiones de gurdirraíz".

-Bueno.. queríamos saber qué era el símbolo que llevaba usted colgado en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-¿Dices el de las Reliquias de la muerte? –Los chicos se miraron confusos. -¿No sabéis lo que son? No me extraña, pocos magos creen en ellas. –Echó un par de terrones de azúcar a su infusión y bebió. Los chicos, por educación, se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo. Menos Draco.

-¡Bebe! –imperó Hermione en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Si crees enserio que voy a beberme esta porquería es que te has vuelto deficiente mental.

Hermione hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos, Malfoy era imposible. Bebió un poco. Corrigió, lo imposible era beberse aquella cosa. Miró de reojo a Malfoy, que lucía una expresión de triunfo ante la mueca de profundo asco de Hermione.

Xenophilius les relató el cuento de los tres hermanos y les explicó que el símbolo se refería a las tres reliquias del cuento: la capa de invisibilidad (triángulo), la piedra de la resurrección (círculo) y la Varita de Sauco (recta). El que poseyera las tres juntas, sería invencible, el amo de la Muerte.

Draco se echó a reír. Hermione, tan escéptica como siempre, no creyó ni por un momento en el cuento. Desde luego que existían las capas de invisibilidad, pero no una, sino varias. Sin embargo Lovegood le explicó que aquella era especial, no se deterioraba con el tiempo y duraba eternamente. Los amigos se miraron, efectivamente, la capa invisible de Harry concordaba perfectamente con la descripción.

El señor Lovegood bajó a la cocina bajo el pretexto de hacerles una sopa, dejándolos solos. Aunque no podían hablar mucho en presencia de Draco.

-Cómo tarda Luna. –Comentó Ron mirando por la ventana.

Draco volvió a sonreír.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más os hace falta para daros cuenta de que os está engañando?

Todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry con desconfianza.

-Lunática Lovegood no está aquí. La cogieron los mortífagos para que su padre no siguiera apoyándote en la ridícula revistucha que edita.

-Entonces… no quiere ayudarnos… quiere delatarnos. –Dedujo Hermione.

-Para que le devuelvan a Luna. –Concluyó Harry.

-Bravo, qué perspicacia. –Comentó Draco sarcásticamente. Por supuesto que a él tampoco le convenía nada que le encontrase el Ministerio, por eso se lo había advertido.

En ese momento oyeron al señor Lovegood subir las escaleras y sacaron las varitas.

-Señor Lovegood, sabemos lo de Luna. ¿Qué ha ido a hacer abajo?

Xenophilius se quedó parado sin saber qué decir. Pero Ron vio unas figuras negras en escoba que pasaban por la ventana y aterrizaran.

-¡Los del ministerio!

En el momento de distracción, Xenophilius sacó su varita y conjuró un _hechizo contundente _contra ellos. Pero Draco, que aunque sin varita era más rápido de reflejos, empujó a Hermione contra los otros dos, de manera que el hechizo impactó en el cuerno de Erumpent, haciendo estallar toda la habitación.

Los cuatro salieron volando hacia distintas esquinas.

Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento, se levantaron y corrieron hacia el centro de la habitación, antes de que Xenophilius, que había caído por las escaleras, los alcanzase.

Hermione hizo un _Deprimo_ mientras los tres chicos la agarraban, y cayeron al piso de abajo, donde estaban los funcionarios del Ministerio. Justo cuando los identificaron (para que no creyeran que el señor Lovegood les había mentido), se desaparecieron.

* * *

Aterrizaron en la hierba de un campo, estaban todos bien. Hermione y Harry empezaron a conjurar los hechizos de protección e invisibilidad a su alrededor, y volvieron a montar la tienda.

-¿Enserio creéis en esa tontería de las Reliquias? –Preguntó atónita Hermione.

-No sé Ron, pero a mi me cuadran muchas cosas. De hecho, uno de los horroc… -se detuvo al ver a Malfoy- uno de los ya sabéis qué que Dumbledore destruyó era un anillo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? –volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Anillo… piedra.. ¿no lo veis? El anillo tenía una piedra, ¡puede ser la piedra de la inmortalidad! Y seguramente me la ha legado, debe estar dentro de la snitch que me dejó en herencia.

-Harry.. yo estoy más de acuerdo con Hermione. No sé si esas cosas existen o no, pero no creo que debamos basar en ellas nuestra búsqueda.. –Dijo Ron, apenado por destruir las esperanzas de Harry.

El moreno se quedó en silencio. Él estaba casi seguro de que todo encajaba: horrocruxes contra reliquias, esa era la batalla. Pero sus amigos estaban muy lejos de convencerse.

Draco permaneció callado todo el tiempo, mirando a otro lado, como distraído. Pero en realidad estaba muy atento, no perdía palabra. Estaban buscando algo. Algo que tenían que destruir para derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Toda información era útil, no estaba ya en el bando de los mortífagos, pero podía obtener beneficios con su venta.

Ante la incómoda situación, Hermione decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Se levantó, dejando a los dos amigos para que hablaran a solas. Malfoy iba con ella.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio por el bosque, ninguno había dicho una sola palabra. Los rayos del sol se fundían con la niebla, creando un ambiente irreal.

El frondoso sendero los llevó hasta un arroyo, que Hermione decidió seguir.

Estaban solos. Era un buen momento para continuar con su estrategia. Poco a poco, fue acortando la distancia que los separaba, como acechando a la castaña, sin que esta se percatase. Estaba absorta en el agua. Tan absorta y tan concentrada que no vio el musgo que crecía en el margen del riachuelo. Antes de que se resbalase, Draco ya había previsto lo que iba a pasar y la cogió por la espalda evitando que cayera al suelo.

Hermione emitió un grito en el momento del resbalón, pero lo interrumpió al verse sujeta por los fuertes brazos del rubio.

-Demasiado despistada. –la reprendió Draco suavemente, sin soltarla.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco tan intenso que le dolió el pecho. Se incorporó con ayuda de Malfoy, y murmuró un tímido "gracias".

Siguieron andando, pero la tensión en la garganta de Hermione no se desvanecía, hasta que no pudo más y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-Lo más lógico hubiera sido dejarme caer y recuperar tu varita. Además de que te hubieras ahorrado el contacto.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera ahorrármelo? –respondió Draco, con la mirada fija en ella, perfectamente consciente del efecto abrumador que le provocaba.

Los ojos de Hermione querían escapar y miraban en varias direcciones, pero él se estaba aproximando, acorralándola, impidiéndole la huida, haciéndola sentir cada vez más pequeña.

Cuando sus cuerpos distaban tan sólo unos centímetros, Malfoy interrumpió el avance. Momento en el que Hermione contestó a su pregunta:

-Te recuerdo que te doy asco.

El mortífago sonrió de lado, sin dejar de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

-Corrección, me da asco tu sangre.

-¿Y no es lo mismo?

-Es _casi_ lo mismo.

El rubio le rodeó la cintura y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba. Su otro brazo ascendió por la espalda de la chica y la cogió delicadamente por el pelo, sujetándole la cabeza.

Hermione estaba en shock, sus mejillas ardían y los ojos le brillaban. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le dejaba? ¿Y por qué parecía que todos sus pensamientos se habían acallado de pronto? Sólo permanecía uno: Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy tocándola. Draco Malfoy mirándola con algo distinto a la repugnancia. Draco Malfoy pegando sus níveas mejillas contra las encarnadas de ella, susurrándole al oído.

-Eres mía Granger, solo mía.

Los labios del mortífago besaron su cuello de forma tortuosamente lenta, su mandíbula, su pómulo, la comisura de sus labios… Y se detuvo.

Hermione temblaba como una hoja, no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasando. Estaba soñando, seguro. Pero los ojos de mercurio que escrutaban su expresión no eran imaginarios. Eran completamente reales.

Draco volvió a acercarse, esta vez a sus labios, sin llegar a tocarlos. Apenas rozándolos.

-¿Lo eres? –Preguntó el mortífago, dejando que su aliento se colase por los labios entreabiertos de ella.

Hermione no lo pensó, solo sintió y respondió.

-Sí.

Entonces el Slytherin acabó con su tortura, presionó sus labios sobre los de ella, extasiándola con el contacto. Su lengua acarició con esmero el labio inferior de la joven, para luego cogerlo entre los suyos propios y succionarlo lentamente.

Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la garganta de Hermione, que Draco acalló introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, acariciándola, recorriendo su interior con ímpetu, ardor, pasión.

Y ella comenzó a seguirle, a corresponderle, a entregarse a él.

Como si en realidad lo fuera.

Como si fuera completamente suya.

* * *

Ay, me emocioné mucho con la última escena T_T

Bueno, esta vez tardaré más en actualizar, una semana mínimo, tengo que ponerme a estudiar y esas cosas... y dejarme de tanto escribir xDD

Pero bueno, publicaré el siguiente cap todo lo rápido que pueda.

Por favor, por favooor, dejad reviews si os ha gustado el beso :D

Y si no os ha gustado también comunicádmelo :)

Muchas gracias por leer y besos! :D


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Deseo?

_Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
_

PRIMERO DE TODO: me disculpo por la extensión este capítulo, es excesivamente largo xD La explicación es que lo había escrito y no me convenció, así que empecé a escribir más y más por el medio... en fin, que no quería partirlo en dos y al final no me quedo más remedio que publicarlo así de largo. Dios mío, creo que no tengo término medio xD

Y ahora, respondo los reviews:

**Diansweet-malfoy:** Similar a otro fic? no me extraña en absoluto, la mayoría de Dramiones son muy parecidos XDD  
Sí, el Draco malo es grrau.. super sexy jajajja  
de nuevo, gracias por tu mensaje, y me alegro mucho de que te gustase ^^ Besos!

**Keira uchiha**: Gracias por leer , espero que te siga gustando ^o^

**Belial master of death**: Sí si, lo sé, ha sido todo muy precipitado, lo siento T_T . Pero no pude evitarlo, no aguantaba más xDDD  
Y este capi también es más largo (muy excesivamente demasiado extralargo xD) , empezó con 12 páginas y acabó con 19... aun lo estoy flipando xD  
Sigue comentando plis, ahora me acostumbré a tus reviews y no podré vivir sin ellos jajaja

**Tinkerbelx:** Sí, a mí también me encantan las ocurrencias de Ron, creo que es un personaje muy entrañable a pesar de que en el fic lo trato un poco mal xD De hecho, para mí es quien les da más gracia a las pelis.  
Y sí, continuaré con la historia. A lo mejor me gafo diciendo esto, pero nunca seré de esas autoras que dejan los fics a medias (a no ser que me pase algo muy grave), porque odio que lo hagan xDD el 80% de los dramiones que he leido están a la mitad -.-

**Marce**: Jajajaja se acaba en lo más emocionante para crear expectación, como las series de TV xDD

**Gabriela:** ¿Se enterarán o no se enterarán Harry y Ron? De momento Hermione se está encargando de que no...  
¿y quién sería capaz de resistirse a Draco? Yo no desde luego xD En este momento es mi amor platónico xD Y creo que también el de muchas lectoras jajaj

* * *

**CARMEN Z**, este capi va dedicado a ti. El más largo de todos, te fastidias! jajaja Y bueno, creo que encontrarás algo por el medio que te será MUY familiar, espero que leas este fic en un sitio público para que empieces a partirte de risa... (Sabes que te quiero y me encantas ;D )

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿DESEO?**

Se besaron con intensidad durante largos segundos, hasta que Draco consideró que era suficiente. No quería precipitarse, todavía quedaba por ver la reacción de la castaña cuando volviese a ser dueña de sí.

Ralentizó el beso hasta que finalmente se apagó y sus labios se separaron. Hermione estaba aturdida. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Malfoy la había besado. Ella, además de dejarle, le había correspondido. No, no, no, aquello era horrible. Más que eso, era espantoso.

Malfoy era su enemigo. Aunque eso no era lo que más le dolía, ni mucho menos. Lo que realmente la mortificaba era su orgullo, ahora pisoteado. ¿Sólo pisoteado? Lo había metido en una picadora, echado sal, prendido fuego y violado necrofílicamente. ¿Desde cuándo era de esas niñas tontas que se dejan embelesar al menor roce? ¡Nunca antes le había pasado algo así!

-Porque nunca antes te había cortejado alguien como yo. –Contestó el rubio con suficiencia. ¿Contestó a qué? _Retruécanos, he pensado en alto. _

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? ¿A qué demonios juegas? –Rugió la castaña.

-Oh, ¿yo soy el malo? –Preguntó con un falso tono afectado- ¿Y tú qué? No me has abofeteado, ni siquiera apartado. –Apuntó con astucia , regodeándose- Es más, has admitido que eras..

-¡CÁLLATE! –Bramó la castaña. –No sé porqué he cedido, pero no se volverá a repetir, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca!

-Claro, huye con el rabo entre las piernas si te place… –Comentó despreciativamente, a sabiendas de que la alusión a la cobardía la picaría.

-No estoy huyendo de nadie. –dijo fríamente entre dientes.- Sigo aquí, frente a ti. Y sé que tramas algo, ser inexperta en ciertos aspectos no me hace estúpida, Malfoy. Vigilaré cada uno de tus movimientos. –Sentenció, echando a andar de vuelta a la tienda.

-Y yo los tuyos –Contestó él, lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera oírlo.

Efectivamente, a la castaña le tembló imperceptiblemente la pierna al andar. Pero se sobrepuso, y al siguiente paso pisó con fuerza y furia, dejando sus huellas impresas en la tierra.

_Demasiado rápido_. Se había precipitado, y ahora ella se mostraba suspicaz. En parte había caído, pero eso no es algo que le sorprendiera, ya sabía de antemano que no podría rechazarlo. Sin embargo una vez consumado ese primer beso, en lugar de mostrarse confusa y embobada como él esperaba, Hermione estaba verdaderamente furiosa. _A más reto, más diversión._

* * *

-Has tardado, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte. No me fio de él. –Dijo Ron mirando rencorosamente al mortífago, que le regaló una sonrisa glacial.

-Tranquilo Ron, sé defenderme.

-¿Enserio? –Le susurró el mortífago con perspicacia.

-Sé aprender de mis errores. –Murmuró ella sombríamente.

-El hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, las iré contando Granger. –Replicó mordaz.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¡¿No te habrá hecho algo? –Exclamó Ron, agitado.

Hermione le echó un rápido vistazo a Draco, aliviada al ver que sólo sonreía para turbar al pelirrojo, sin intención de abrir la boca.

-Absolutamente nada Ronald, no te preocupes. –Al chico no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que lo había llamado por su nombre completo, pero la castaña para cambiar de tema añadió rápidamente- ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Está dentro, ya sabes, estaba cansado por hacer guardia esta noche.

-Nenaza. –Murmuró Draco. Él también se había quedado en vela y estaba perfectamente.

Hermione le dedicó una fría mirada reprobatoria, para que supiera que lo había escuchado.

-Escucha Ron, encontré un riachuelo que lleva a una laguna, ¿Puedes vigilar a Malfoy mientras me doy un baño?

-Sí, claro. –Contestó rápidamente, sin poder reprimir un añadido. –Aunque también puedo despertar a Harry para que lo vigile él, y así te acompaño.

Draco enarcó las cejas divertido ante la nada sutil insinuación del pelirrojo. A Hermione le impactó una sugerencia tan directa por parte de Ron y no fue capaz de responder al momento, por eso el chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas y aclaró sus intenciones.

-Quiero decir.. te acompaño para protegerte. Por si aparece un mortífago mientras te bañas, o algo. Yo ya estoy limpio. –Afirmó vehementemente.

-Quién lo diría. –Comentó el rubio.

-Es lo que pasa cuando te lavas con jabón en lugar de lejía, por eso yo parezco una persona y tú una sábana. –contestó Ron, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber replicado sin puños de por medio, clarísimamente para impresionar a cierta castaña.

-Sí, una sábana "nenuca". –Apuntó Malfoy sarcástico. -¿No ves que ya está bastante _sucia _ella sola como para que te sumes, Weasel?

Ron apretó los dientes, y menos mal que no había entendido el doble significado, que Hermione captó al momento.

-Bueno, basta ya. ¿Crees que podrás quedarte media hora con él sin que os matéis?

-Puede –Masculló Ron de mala gana. –Pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias Ron –Hermione le apretó la mano en señal de agradecimiento, devolviéndole su buen humor.

* * *

Cuando se quedó sola volvió a pensar en el penoso momento del beso. Era una estúpida…

Ella era la que miraba por encima del hombro a todas esas que suspiraban por Malfoy en los pasillos, la que estaba orgullosa de no ser un mero saco de hormonas, pura racionalidad. ¿Y ahora? Ahora se sentía sucia. Malfoy había dado en el clavo con la palabra, era la que mejor la definía en ese momento.

Una sucia traidora, a sus amigos y a sí misma.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Bien, al principio la cogió totalmente desprevenida, ¿pero después? _Sentiste atracción por él _¡No, eso jamás! ¡Por Dios era Malfoy! Lo despreciaba, lo odiaba desde siempre. Y sin embargo.. _Te gusta _Eso sí que es absurdo. Definitivamente, no le gustaba en absoluto, era exactamente el tipo de hombre opuesto al que soñaba.

Vale, reconocía que era bastante inteligente y decidido, _y guapo_, pero no dejaba de ser una especie de neonazi del mundo mágico, un déspota cruel y caprichoso, sin contar que les había arruinado la vida cuanto había podido. Sobre todo a ella, a la _sangresucia_. Pudo escuchar con claridad el insulto de los labios de Malfoy en su cabeza, tantas veces se lo había dedicado… Debería estar acostumbrada, pero le dolía, no quería aparentarlo, pero lo cierto era que el desprecio que destilaba el término le hacía daño, y le indignaba que él se creyese superior.

Decididamente sus defectos ganaban por goleada. ¿Pero qué hacía ella sopesando las cualidades de Malfoy? Maldita sea, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Se desnudó enérgicamente, y se zambulló en el agua fría. Por lo menos pudo dejar de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos durante unos segundos.

De acuerdo, no se entendía a sí misma, sus emociones contradictorias la superaban. Pero algo sí tenía claro: no se volvería a repetir nada semejante a lo de esa tarde. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero era completamente dueña de su futuro.

* * *

-Ahora Hermione no está, así que cuídate de abrir la boca, hurón, o te la coseré a puñetazos.

-Hazlo, me gustaría ver la expresión decepcionada de Granger al volver. –sonrió punzante.

-Si es por patearte el culo, me arriesgaré. –Amenazó Ron.

-No pagues conmigo tu torpeza. Pobre Weasel, lleva ¿cuántos años ya? ¿seis? ¿siete? enamorado de Granger, y ni siquiera cuando está claro que ella le corresponde se decide a actuar. Inútil. –escupió Malfoy.

-¿Qué sabrás tú, imbécil? No metas las narices donde no te llaman.

-Claramente, sé bastante más que tú. –musitó con desprecio. –Pero tú verás lo que haces, me reiré mucho cuando otro se te adelante.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una piedra, pensativo. Por mucho que le pesase, la serpiente tenía razón. Hermione no lo iba a esperar eternamente. Ya lo había comprobado cuando salió con Krum. Además, que hasta Malfoy tuviera claro que Hermione le correspondía no dejaba de ser una señal positiva.

Por supuesto que Draco Malfoy no tenía intención alguna de ayudar a Ron. Todo formaba parte de su retorcido plan para acercarse a la castaña. Y el factor pobretón en ese momento sería de gran ayuda…

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió, Harry ya estaba levantado. Malfoy la vio caminar hasta la tienda, y supo que era el momento apropiado para retirarse y dejar desarrollarse la semilla que había sembrado.

-Potter, necesito darme un baño. Estoy hecho una mierda. –Reprimió cualquier tono desdeñoso contra el moreno, eso sólo sería contraproducente.

-¿Y a mí qué me dices?

-Que alguien tiene que "vigilarme", y ya he tenido bastante comadreja por hoy.

-Sí, y yo he tenido suficiente hurón para tres días, Harry hazme el favor de ir tú con él. –Le instó Ron, contento de perder de vista a Malfoy por un rato.

-Está bien. –dijo el moreno cansadamente. –Te sigo, tú sabrás dónde es.

Y el mortífago echó a andar despreocupadamente, rozando suavemente a la castaña al pasar por su lado, haciendo que lo mirase con furia. Él le dedicó una sonrisa descarada antes de volver a darse la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vais? –Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Él también quiere lavarse. –Respondió Harry con resignación, y siguió al mortífago por el sendero.

Hermione llegó hasta la tienda, y se sentó junto a Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Tiene que pasarme algo? –Respondió el chico, nervioso.

-Estás pensativo, eso no es habitual en ti. –Una vez dicha en alto, la frase le sonó más insultante que explicativa, pero el pelirrojo no se molestó.

Tampoco respondió enseguida. Miró al horizonte, sopesando las palabras. ¿Cómo expresarle lo que sentía? No podía soltarle un "te amo", así de pronto. Antes de hablar, tomó aire.

-Hermione yo… no podría vivir sin ti. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La castaña, preocupada, le acarició el antebrazo.

-Ni yo sin ti, Ron. Pero no va a pasarme nada, si es eso lo que te inquieta. Estamos los tres juntos de nuevo, a salvo.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no es sólo eso.

-¿Entonces…?

Él volvió a mirarla detenidamente. Era preciosa, con esos grandes ojos miel y los bucles cayéndole hasta los hombros. La quería tanto… Sin pensarlo, llevó una mano a su cara y la acarició con delicadeza, dejando a Hermione desconcertada momentáneamente. No recordaba haber hecho un gesto tan comprometedor para con Hermione en la vida, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Ron supo que era el momento de actuar, _ahora o nunca_, se dijo.

Y acercó la cara de la castaña hacia sí, vacilante, dirigiéndose a sus labios. Pero antes de poder rozarlos, Hermione ladeó inapreciablemente la cabeza lo suficiente para que el beso fuera en su mejilla.

Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones y se quedaron en silencio, incómodos y avergonzados.

Le había apartado la cara. ¿Por qué a Ron sí y a Malfoy no? Supuestamente ninguno le gustaba, pero uno era su amigo y al otro lo odiaba _casi_ a muerte. Y sin embargo se comportaba de forma incoherente, besando al menos apropiado.

De todas formas, se alegraba de no besar a Ron con los mismos labios con los que había besado a Malfoy, se hubiera sentido todavía peor.

* * *

Harry se sentó en una roca de lado, no quería perder de vista a Malfoy, pero tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia verlo desnudo.

El rubio dejó su capa en la orilla y se sumergió en el agua, aprovechando para dar algunas brazadas. Si cara rajada se aburría esperando, que se jodiese. No hacía ejercicio desde hace tiempo y su cincelado cuerpo no se mantenía solo.

Después de unos intensos cuarenta y cinco minutos de natación, durante los que Harry se estaba impacientando, Malfoy dejó de nadar.

-Eh Potter, jabón.

Harry, malhumorado por sentirse la doncella de cámara de Malfoy, hizo aparecer una pastilla de jabón y se la tiró por el aire. El ex-buscador de Slytherin la cogió al vuelo y enjabonó cada músculo de su firme y poderoso cuerpo, mientras se preguntaba si habría presionado suficiente al pobretón como para que se hubiera decidido a hacer algo con la _sangresucia_.

* * *

En la tienda, la situación era cada vez más incómoda. Ninguno se había movido, mirado ni dicho nada.

Ron estaba confuso. ¿Le había rechazado porque no le quería, o porque no era el momento? Todo el mundo, hasta Malfoy, tenía claro que a Hermione le gustaba Ron. Quizá ella prefería esperar a que la guerra acabase. O simplemente había dejado de sentir algo por él. ¿Cómo saberlo? No, no pensaba preguntárselo. Y menos después de aquello.

Hermione, que intuía la línea de pensamiento del pelirrojo y temiendo una posible pregunta incómoda, se buscó una excusa para levantarse. Carraspeó para atraer la atención de Ron.

-Ey, están tardando mucho, ¿no crees? Será mejor que te quedes a vigilar la tienda, yo voy a buscarlos, a ver si está todo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero sí que era cierto, estaban tardando lo suyo. Se internó en el bosque y siguió el camino hacia el pequeño lago.

Al llegar vio a Harry sentado en una piedra, aburrido. Pero no vio al mortífago por ninguna parte.

-Ey, Harry, ¿dónde está Malfoy?

-Ahí. –Contestó señalando al rubio, que acababa de emerger del agua, de espaldas a ella.

No pudo evitar fijarse en los trabajados hombros y brazos, que al moverlos para echarse hacia atrás pelo mojado, se tensaban y resaltaban.

Y sus ojos tomaron voluntad propia, resbalando por la nívea espalda del mortífago, hasta sus estrechas caderas y su perfecto…

El platino se dio la vuelta y Hermione apartó la vista en el momento preciso para no ver ciertas partes de la anatomía del Slytherin. Se volvió hacia Harry, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?

-Creo que se le ha dado por hacer ejercicio. Debe pensar que está en un Spa. –Contestó el moreno de mala gana.

-¡Malfoy, sal del agua de una vez! –Gritó ella, aprovechando que se había puesto de espaldas de nuevo.

-Oblígame. –Le respondió el rubio con hastío. No lo dejaban en paz ni media hora.

_Bien, lo haré. _Hermione avanzó hasta la ropa del mortífago y cogió su túnica y sus pantalones.

-O sales o los tiro al agua.

El rubio volvió la cabeza mirándola de refilón con una ceja enarcada y se sumergió.

_¿Pero qué hace?_

Y en ese momento vio una sombra buceando bajo el agua, acercándose hacia donde ella estaba.

Malfoy se incorporó, repleto de gotas que nacían en su cabello y volvían a caer al agua tras recorrer todo su torso y sus piernas. Quién fuese gota.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había visto algo. Apenas una centésima de segundo, pero lo había atisbado. No había visto muchos hombres desnudos en su vida, a decir verdad ni uno, por eso no estaba muy segura de si aquello era lo que creía que era.

Draco se acercó a ella con desfachatez y le quitó la ropa de las manos.

-Gracias por hacer de perchero, Granger.

Y la dejó ahí, con los ojos cerrados. Y así los mantuvo hasta que Harry le aseguró que el mortífago estaba completamente vestido y tapado.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la tienda, Ron apenas se atrevía a mirar a Hermione. Por eso tanto Malfoy como Harry supieron que había pasado algo.

Cenaron unas bayas que había recogido Harry mientras el rubio nadaba, y por una vez Ron no se quejó de la comida. Intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero no era capaz de abrir la boca. Temía que si lo hacía, la fastidiaría más con Hermione.

Cuando acabaron de "cenar", Hermione se ofreció para hacer la guardia. Esa noche no iba a dormir mucho de todas formas. Al principio Ron protestó, quería que la chica descansase, pero al final se dio por vencido.

Los amigos se dieron las buenas noches, y la castaña y el mortífago se quedaron a solas fuera. Hermione se sentía incómoda, pero al rubio parecía traerle todo sin cuidado.

-¿Eres siempre tan habladora? –Preguntó el con sarcasmo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Pues a mí se me ocurren un par de temas.. pero deduzco que no quieres tocarlos, por eso estás a la defensiva.

-Yo no estoy… -suspiró cansada- mira, ¿por qué mejor no te duermes? Llevas dos días en vela.

-Ahora no me apetece. Dame conversación.

-Pues resulta que a mí tampoco me apetece charlar contigo, así que tendrás que aguantarte.

-Hablaré yo sólo entonces. "Eres mía, Granger, solo.."

-¡Vale, vale, tú ganas! –Chilló Hermione, que no estaba dispuesta a revivir el extraño momento.

-Pues cuéntame algo.

Hermione permaneció pensativa. En realidad sí que había algo que quería preguntarle.

-Si Snape no hubiese aparecido el año pasado… ¿lo hubieras hecho? ¿Hubieras matado a Dumbledore?

Draco reflexionó unos instantes.

-No, no lo creo. No en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo si siguiera vivo y tuviera que matarlo ahora, sí lo haría.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Yo.

Hermione quería saber más, pero Draco se había acostado en la hierba y cerrado los ojos, dando la conversación por concluida. No estaba segura de si se había quedado dormido o estaba simplemente descansando, nunca lo sabía, pero tenía el rostro muy relajado.

Era sin duda un joven serio y solemne, pero cuando lo veía así, dormido, le parecía imposible que fuese una mala persona. Si supiera más sobre él, sobre su situación, quizá podía llegar a entender cómo se había vuelto como era.

Draco no volvió a hablar ni a moverse en lo que quedó de noche, y a Hermione le costó horrores mantenerse despierta.

Al fin una tenue luz fue abriéndose paso entre los árboles, volviéndolos cada vez más nítidos y haciendo que las nubes emitieran un resplandor blanquecino. Cuando el amanecer se erigió en todo su esplendor, la chica despertó a Harry y se quedó dormida.

* * *

-Hermione. Hermione, son las doce.

La castaña se frotó los ojos, que apenas podía mantener abiertos ante la claridad. Comprobó que ya estaban todos levantados.

-Hmm… tengo sueño… -Dijo ella, poniendo voz de niña pequeña.

-Venga, no te hagas la remolona. –Dijo Harry con dulzura.

Cuando estaban los cuatro en pie y fuera de la tienda, Ron hizo la temida pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

Se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Bayas? –Sugirió Harry.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cara y se echó al suelo desmoralizado, sollozando.

-Nooo por Dios más bayas no.. ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Necesito comida de verdad!

-Ya lo sabemos Ron, ¿pero qué quieres? ¿Ir de misión suicida al Callejón Diagon? –Dijo Harry.

-Si consiguiese meterme una grajea en la boca habría valido la pena…

-Yo estoy con la comadreja, no quiero comer más porquería.

-A ti nadie te ha preguntado. –Dijo el moreno con sequedad.

-Chicos… sé que os parecerá una locura… pero, ¿y si vamos a un supermercado muggle?

-No puedes hablar en serio Hermione, cualquiera podría vernos en un lugar público.

-Pero Harry, es imposible que tengan mortífagos en todos los supermercados. Yo apoyo la idea de Hermione.

-No sé chicos… Además, ¿con qué pagamos? Sólo tenemos dinero mágico.

-Pero los galeones son de oro. A los muggles también les sirven. –Resolvió Hermione.

-¿Y eso se lo explicas tú a la cajera? –Dijo sarcástico.

-Nos podemos hacer pasar por extranjeros. La despistaríamos con el paripé y después nos desapareceríamos y punto.

-¡Es una idea absolutamente descabellada!

* * *

Y allí estaban, enfrente de un Tesco (*famosa cadena de supermercados británica) cercano a la plaza de Market Square en Nottingham.

-Venga, daos prisa. –Los instó a entrar el moreno.

-Así que esto es un supermercado muggle.. que extraño.. –Comentaba Ron mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

-Bien, nada de separarse. ¿Qué necesitais cada uno? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Yo quiero bocadillos y bollos y galletas y aceitunas y… -Respondió el pelirrojo, nombrando todo lo que le pasaba por delante de los ojos.

-Vale, vale, mete lo que quieras en la cesta, pero no te pases.

-Yo quiero yogures. Aunque.. me acaba de entrar un antojo. PAN CON TOMATE. -Exclamó entusiasmado, como si se hubiera iluminado de pronto.

-¿El qué? -Preguntó Ron.

Harry miró las caras confundidas de los otros tres.

-¡¿No... habéis probado.. el pan con tomate?

-Pues... lo cierto es que no. -Dijo Hermione, que no entendía la importancia del pan con tomate.

Harry los miró con desaprobación y se alejó un poco a por el pan.

En realidad él tampoco había probado pan con tomate, pero tenía que estar buenísimo. [N. de la A.: No le busquéis sentido a esto, realmente no lo tiene xD ]

* * *

*Media hora después.*

-Porfaa Hermione..

-He dicho que no Ronald. No puedes usar magia aquí.

-¿Y si solo asoma un poquito la varita? ¿Y si finjo que tengo un brazo de palo?

-Que no, si tanto te pesa haber llenado menos la cesta.

-Sólo cogí lo indispensable… -Refunfuñó él, con una montaña de comida haciendo equilibrios en su cesta.

Estaban en la cola para pagar. Harry había dejado sus yogures naturales en la atiborrada canasta de Ron, mientras que Draco llevaba sus cosas en la mano. Y sus cosas eran cocos y chocolate amargo.

-¿Estamos en pleno mes de Otoño y quieres comer cocos?

-Comida, leche y agua al mismo tiempo. ¿Se te ocurre un alimento más práctico? –Dijo petulante, colocando los frutos en la cinta transportadora.

-Cuarenta y tres libras con veinte. –Les indicó la cajera cuando acabó de embolsar todo.

Siguiendo el plan, Draco, Harry y Ron fueron a coger las bolsas mientras Hermione hablaba con la cajera y se hacía la sueca, literalmente.

-Pero señorita, no me puede pagar con esto. Tiene que ir al banco y cambiarlo a libras.

-Yo no entiende. Oro. ¡Oro! –Gritaba Hermione, roja de vergüenza, mientras blandía los galeones en las narices de la cajera.

-Me temo que no puedo dejar que se lleve las cosas…

Harry y Ron ya estaban preparados para salir corriendo sin pagar, pero Hermione se obstinaba en convencer a la mujer, que estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad, sospechando que querían engañarla. Pero Draco, siempre sagaz, se acercó a la empleada y le tocó el hombro.

La chica lo miró y se cohibió un poco por la imponente figura del atractivo rubio, supuestamente sueco.

-Disculpe señorita, tenemos mucha prisa, ¿podría hacernos el favor a mí y a mi hermana de aceptar este dinero? Le aseguro que le estamos pagando lo que le debemos. –Dijo forzando un extraño acento todo lo que pudo.

Draco había puesto una mano suavemente sobre el brazo de la mujer, y la miraba a los ojos. Hermione miró la escena incrédula: ¿estaba utilizando sus sutiles tácticas de ligue con la cajera?

-Bue..bueno, está bien. –Acabó cediendo la pobre empleada, algo abrumada y ruborizada.

-Muchísimas gracias, es usted una joven realmente encantadora. –Dijo Draco sonriendo seductoramente.

* * *

-Sigo sin poder creer que te haya funcionado. –Comentó Hermione todavía desconcertada mientras draco bebía con una pajita el agua de su coco.

-Soy irresistible para las damas, eso es todo.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario y siguió comiendo sus mandarinas sin pepitas.

-Hezmione, ezto ez el mezfor infvento de loz mugglef –Exclamó Ron deleitándose con un enorme trozo de pastel de mantequilla marca Mildred, escupiendo migas al hablar.

-¿Y qué tal si tragas y después hablas? O mejor, sólo traga. –Murmuró Draco con desdén.

Hermione no prestó atención a ninguno de los dos. –Teníamos que habernos hecho pasar por franceses, al menos ese idioma lo domino.

-C'est á voir. [Eso está por ver] –Pronunció el rubio en un perfecto francés.

-Donc, est-ce que tu parles francais? [¿Así que hablas francés? ]–Respondió ella sorprendida.

-Naturellement, Je suis né en Orléans. [Por supuesto, nací en Orleans.]

-¡Ya basta de tanto francés, no nos enteramos de nada! –Exclamó Ron compungido, ya sin comida en la boca.

-Pues deberías aprender a hablarlo, es un idioma precioso y elegante. –Le recomendó Hermione.

-Muy sensual. –Añadió Draco con una media sonrisa.

-¿Sensual en dónde? ¡Si parece que hablas con una polla en la boca! –Farfulló el pelirrojo, picado.

-¡Ronald! –Chilló la chica, indignadísima. -¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan soez?

El chico se avergonzó, lo había dicho sin pensar. Y delante de Hermione no se podían utilizar esa clase de expresiones, casi la traumatizaban.

La chica prefirió olvidar el desagradable comentario, y se volvió a dirigir al rubio, tenía curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que naciste en Francia?

-Mi familia paterna es de linaje francés, de hecho el apellido Malfoy deriva del francés "Mal foi". Llevamos en Inglaterra varios siglos, pero seguimos teniendo familia y propiedades en Orleans. –Dijo el mortífago con algo de presunción.

Hermione asintió fascinada. Siempre había querido ir a Francia, le parecía un lugar mágico.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Harry y Ron fueron a bañarse. Al final el lago había resultado ser un descubrimiento de mucha utilidad.

-Volveremos enseguida, si pasa cualquier cosa, sabes donde estamos.

-Descuida. –Respondió la chica.

-Que no se te caiga el jabón, cara rajada. Weasley está al acecho.

-Púdrete Malfoy. –Contestó el moreno con hastío antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Hermione entró en la tienda y sacó una pila de libros de su mini bolso. Abrió uno y empezó a devorarlo.

Draco, que hasta entonces había permanecido observándola en silencio, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario despectivo.

-Joder, sigues siendo una maldita comelibros.

Esto desconcentró a Hermione, pero decidió no hacerle caso.

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba harto de ser amable con ella. Reprimirse tanto no podía ser bueno.

-Enserio Granger, intentar suplir las carencias de tu triste vida con libros es sinónimo de que tienes un problema.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su libro para mirarlo, molesta.

-¿Es más productivo ligar con cajeras de supermercado?

-No, es más productivo tener un mínimo de vida social. –Dijo con tono desdeñoso.

-Y yo la tengo. –respondió tranquilamente, volviendo a su lectura.

-Por supuesto. Cara rajada, el pobretón, la putilla Weasley… No sé como tienes tiempo para ti con tanta gente a la que atender…

-¿Cómo acabas de llamar a Ginny? –Hermione estaba más que molesta, había empezado a enfadarla.

-La llamo lo que es. Aunque no sé qué es peor, ser la cortesana de Howarts o una frígida sabelotodo.

-¡Yo no soy frígida!

-¿Ah no? ¿Cuál es el último tío por el que sentiste deseo sexual? Quitándome a mí, claro está.

-¿P-pero cómo que a ti, pedazo ególatra? Baja Modesto, que sube Malfoy. Eres el último hombre en la Tierra en el que me fijaría. –Dijo indignada.

Malfoy profirió una carcajada que la hizo sentir humillada.

-No te lo crees ni tú. ¿O acaso no te gustó lo que viste ayer en el lago?

Hermione enrojeció de pronto.

-No vi absolutamente nada. –se apresuró a contestar.

-Y yo que juraría que me estabas comiendo con los ojos… estoy hecho todo un narcisista. -Dijo irónico. –Volviendo al tema, ¿cuál fue el último antes de mí? ¿O debería decir el primero? ¿El paleto de Krum?

-"El paleto de Krum" te da mil vueltas en todo. Es cariñoso, generoso, amable, y cien veces mejor Buscador que tú.

-Si pretendes hacerme creer en serio que ese memo puede llegarme a la suela de los zapatos es que te has vuelto loca. ¿Tan desesperada estabas? Bueno, claro, no es que muchos se hubieran fijado en ti… en cierto modo te comprendo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes quién se fija o no en mí? Soy una mujer perfectamente deseable, y estoy con quien me da la gana, y ahora si no te importa quiero leer tranquila.

-Eso de "mujer" te va un poco grande, querida. Ni siquiera sabes besar… –Se estaba pasando, iba a mandar su plan al garete, pero insultar a Granger era adictivo.

_Ni siquiera sabes besar_. Tocada y hundida. Esa frase le había producido una punzada en el estómago. Nunca le habían dicho nada semejante. La castaña era muy insegura en todo lo que tuviera que ver con las relaciones interpersonales. Cuando había besado a Krum lo había hecho tranquila porque era dulce con ella, jamás le habría recriminado su falta de experiencia. Sin embargo, el cabrón de Malfoy la acaba de hacer sentir como una inútil, como una estúpida.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y le apuntó con la varita, harta ya de él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ese juguetito? ¿Un _Wingardium Leviosa_? Vamos, es vergonzoso que tú empuñes mi varita, no serías capaz de darle el uso que se merece ni aunque le estuviese arrancando la piel a tiras al pobretón.

-Cállate de una maldita vez. –amenazó ella, seria.

El rubio se levantó, y se acercó a ella intimidante.

-¿O qué? –dijo arrogante e insolente.

-No voy a hacerte un _Cruciatus_, pero sí que te puedo arrojar a unos cuantos metros.

-Oh, tiemblo de miedo. Ahora dime, ¿qué te ha cabreado tan de repente? Cuando llamé puta a tu amiga del alma sólo me fulminaste con la mirada. ¿Qué es lo que he dicho que ha dado en tu punto débil? –Sonrió cruelmente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era.

A Hermione se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

-Hermione, ¿hay algún problema?

Los chicos ya habían vuelto. Ella se contuvo e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio al mortífago, que seguía sonriendo.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Ron se armó de comida para no quedarse dormido haciendo la guardia.

Harry permaneció fuera con Malfoy y el pelirrojo mientras Hermione se ponía el pijama. Aquella mañana estaba agotada y había dormido vestida, pero esa noche tocaba pijama de Winnie the Pooh.

Cuando estuvo lista, Harry y Draco entraron.

Harry dormiría en la litera de encima de Hermione y Malfoy en la de enfrente. Los chicos no tenían pijama, simplemente se quitaron la parte superior y durmieron en pantalones.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio y las luces se apagaron, Hermione cerró los ojos.

Pero no podía dormir. De madrugada se sentía increíblemente sola, y sus remordimientos se multiplicaban por cincuenta. Siempre le pasaba. Por las noches era cuando se sentía peor, o cuando más echaba de menos a su familia y amigos.

En este caso le volvió a la cabeza la imagen del beso de Malfoy._ Ni siquiera sabes besar_ .

Se sentía impotente por no poder cambiar lo ocurrido, ahora veía tan claro que tenía que haberlo empujado y abofeteado… Pero en aquel momento no. En aquel maldito momento se había vuelto imbécil y su capacidad de razonamiento había quedado neutralizada. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho, una angustia inefable le oprimía el pecho.

Pero tras darle vueltas una y otra vez, se empezó a adormilar y los pensamientos y recuerdos empezaron a entremezclarse con sueños.

Hasta que una fría mano sobre sus labios la sobresaltó. Ahogó un grito al abrir los ojos y encontrarse a Malfoy sobre ella.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Susurró furibunda, tras librarse de la mano del rubio.

-Como tú misma me dijiste una vez, darte un beso de buenas noches.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó iracunda.

-Lo que me debes.

-¿Perdona?

-Lo que oyes, _sangresucia. _Mi silencio tiene un precio. –Dijo con una pérfida sonrisa.

-¿Me estás chantajeando? –preguntó, atónita.

-Llámalo como quieras. Pero o me das lo que te pido, o…

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –Interrumpió la chica, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

-Nada del otro mundo. Sólo dame un beso. –Sus labios se estiraron en otra malévola sonrisa, le encantaba jugar con la castaña.

-Antes muerta. –Escupió Hermione con odio y rotundidad.

-Bien, pues ya sabes lo que les diré a tus amiguitos..

-Prefiero que lo publiques en El Profeta antes de volver a besar tu sucia boca, Malfoy.

-¿Segura? –Inquirió misteriosamente. Ya había supuesto que ella se negaría y sabía cómo convencerla –Como quieras, me encantará ver el careto de desengaño del pobretón. Sé lo que pensará :"A mí me rechazas.. ¿y a ese mortífago despreciable lo besas?" Será un gran espectáculo… especialmente si se pone a llorar. Porque todos sabemos que está enamoradísimo de su inmaculada Granger. Te tiene en un pedestal tan alto que te dolerá mucho la caída.

Rió al ver la cara de espanto de Hermione.

Primero, ¿cómo había sabido que había rechazado a Ron? Y lo más importante: Malfoy tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Ron a la cara? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo?

Es que no tenía ninguna excusa. Y aunque la tuviera, el pelirrojo no atendería a razones. Se volvería loco.

No, definitivamente no podía enterarse.

Pero la cuestión era el precio que ella tendría que pagar. ¿Otro beso? ¿Después de haberse jurado a sí misma que nunca volvería a repetirlo? ¿Después de que él se hubiera burlado porque no sabía besar?

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Malfoy la tenía atrapada.

-¿Y bien? Lo tomas o lo dejas, Granger. –Dijo petulante, perfectamente consciente de su posición dominante.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo. _Está semidesnudo. _¿Y qué si lo estaba? A ella no le afectaba lo más mínimo.

Pero la castaña no tuvo otra que ceder a sus presiones.

-Vale, tú ganas. Hazlo. –Dijo ella, apartando la vista de nuevo, abatida.

-¿Qué yo haga qué? No, no, no, el trato es que tú me beses a mí, querida. Así que ya sabes. –Explicó con superioridad y presunción.

Disfrutó viendo como a Hermione casi se le desencajaba la cara de rabia.

Draco estaba sobre ella, apoyado sobre los codos, así que Hermione se tuvo que incorporar. Quería borrar esa media sonrisa victoriosa de la cara del rubio. Juntó sus labios con los suyos. Él no respondió al principio, esperó a ver el siguiente movimiento de la chica. Ésta cogió entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Malfoy, tal como había hecho él con ella horas antes. Lo acarició con la lengua, para disfrute del mortífago.

Entonces tiró de él, lo mordió más fuerte, con ira y saña, hasta que escuchó el gemido gutural del joven y sintió en su lengua el sabor alcalino de la sangre. Solo entonces lo soltó.

Él se llevó los dedos a la boca, atónito. Su blanca piel contrastaba con la oronda gota encarnada que brotaba de su labio.

-¿Acabas de morderme? -estaba atónito.

-Ups.. disculpa mi torpeza, es que no sé besar. -Se disculpó, ácida y cínica.

-¿Cómo osas? -preguntó él, serio.

-Siento que no estés acostumbrado a que alguien se rebele contra tus astucias. –Dijo ella, agresiva.

-Frío frío. En realidad lo que me molesta es que hayas derramado mi sangre. Entiende que la sangre pura escasea, es por tanto muy valiosa, no como la tuya. –Dijo incisivo. –En cuanto al hecho de que te subleves… me fascina. Verás, así es más gratificante someterte. –Susurró mientras volvía a pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

-Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora vete. –Murmuró Hermione entre dientes.

-Tsk, de eso nada. Un beso sin lengua no es un beso propiamente dicho. –Hermione iba a protestar, pero el le tapó la boca con la mano.- Y como soy yo quien pone las reglas aquí, tú me obedeces.

-Me das asco. –Escupió ella en cuanto el rubio retiró su mano.

Malfoy se incorporó rápidamente y retiró de un tirón la manta que los separaba. Sonrió irónico.

-Qué ropa tan sexy.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y devuélveme la manta! –Exclamó Hermione, avergonzada. Maldito oso Pooh.

-Sshhh sshh shh, vas a despertar a _cara rajada_. –Susurró con falsa dulzura mientras volvía a echarse encima de la castaña, aproximando sus cuerpos hasta no dejar pasar ni el aire.

Hermione contuvo la respiración e intentó pensar en otras cosas. En pasear, en el lago, en columpios,… No quería volver a ser débil, no le daría el gusto.

-Bien, fiera, ya que te gusta el juego duro no tendré piedad contigo.

-El trato es un beso, sólo un beso. –Advirtió Hermione, algo amedrentada por lo que el mortífago pudiera intentar.

-Desde luego. Pero no subestimes un beso. Especialmente si es mío. –Enarcó una ceja, jactancioso- Ya habrás comprobado que esos picos que te daba el paleto de Krum ni se acercan a lo que es un beso de verdad.

-No creas, en realidad me gustaban más los suyos. –Mintió ella, fingiendo indiferencia. Malfoy estaba en lo cierto, pero no tenía por qué admitirlo. Ni quería.

-No te molestes –Musitó él, acercando cada vez más su cara a la de la chica, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. –Sé cuando mientes.

Mantuvo los ojos clavados en los de ella. Y Hermione no pudo evitarlo, lo encontró atractivo. No debía. Se odiaba por ello. Pero.. aquella mirada gris, la perfección de sus rasgos, su fibroso cuerpo, su fragancia embriagándola. Se sentía aturdida de.. _deseo_. _¡NO, NUNCA! _Gritó su conciencia desde un pequeño rincón de su cerebro.

Entonces fue capaz de cortar el contacto visual y desplazar sus ojos a otro lugar. Y fueron a parar al brazo de Malfoy. Estaba contraído, y su antebrazo derecho se apoyaba junto la cabeza de Hermione. Pudo observar con detenimiento la calavera gris oscura con la serpiente enroscada grabada en su piel.

Pero Draco, incómodo ante el escrutinio de la castaña, la cogió por la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo de nuevo.

Entonces él cerró los ojos y descendió hasta sus labios, lamiéndolos y besándolos despacio. Ella se mantenía firme, tenía los puños apretados y se esforzaba en no moverse un milímetro.

_Se resiste. Veamos por cuánto tiempo._ Y redobló sus besos, que pasaron de lentos a impetuosos, de dulces a ardientes, pero sin conseguir más que acelerar la respiración de la chica.

-Abre la boca –Le ordenó en apenas un susurro. Hermione sintió el calor de su aliento en sus labios húmedos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. –Puedes fingir toda la indiferencia que quieras, pero tu cuerpo te delata.

Y estaba en lo cierto, la Gryffindor estaba ardiendo. Despegó los labios, deseando que acabara pronto, le era imposible mantener la mente despejada en semejante situación.

Pero él no tenía intención alguna de darse prisa, sino todo lo contrario. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, acariciando el interior de los labios vehementemente, para después encontrar la lengua de Hermione y entrelazarla con la suya, frotarla, saborearla.

Contrariamente a sus expectativas, ella apenas respondió a sus estímulos. En realidad se moría por hacerlo, pero su maltratado orgullo se lo prohibía tajantemente.

Sin embargo, él, tenaz y obstinado, seguía besándola, recorriendo su boca apasionadamente. Se encontraba tan abrumada por el roce de su lengua, el contacto con su torso desnudo , _lo tremendamente sensual que parecía en ese momento,_ que estuvo a punto de dejarse de llevar.

Pero justo antes de que pasase, mientras el último atisbo de conciencia luchaba por salvaguardar su dignidad, sintió un bulto creciente haciendo presión contra su pierna. ¿Eso era…?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se volvió rígido. Malfoy lo notó, tanto en ella como en sus propias carnes, y se apartó rápidamente, confirmando las sospechas de la chica.

Hermione aprovechó el desconcierto del mortífago para atacarlo.

-Vaya, yo que creía que tramabas algo.. y resulta que todo esto es porque me deseas. –No se reconoció a sí misma cuando pronunció estas palabras. Le parecieron demasiado atrevidas. Por supuesto que ni ella las creía, la erección del rubio estaría provocada por la presión y el roce, pero confió en que Malfoy picara el anzuelo. Se indignaría tanto que quizá se le escapase la verdadera razón de todo ese extraño chantaje.

Sin embargo, antes de indignarse, a Draco Malfoy se le heló la sangre. ¿Y si no había sido el roce?. No, no podía desear a la _sangresucia_. Pero lo que realmente no debía pasar bajo ningún concepto era que ella lo supiera, si se diese el caso.

-¿He dado en el clavo? –Preguntó ella, entre asombrada e hiriente, ante la expresión confusa del rubio.

-No sueñes Granger. –Dijo él, volviendo a su habitual mueca de desprecio y levantándose de la cama.

Ella se había quedado estupefacta con el hecho. _Y vanidosa también. _

Pero los gruñidos de Harry la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. El moreno se contorsionaba en la cama, sudando.

Ella fue rauda a despertarlo, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

-¡Harry! ¿Harry me oyes? ¡Despierta!

-¿Eh..? ¿Hermione? –farfulló abriendo un ojo.

-Harry, creo que tenías una pesadilla. Estabas como gritando en sueños y moviéndote.

-Creo que era una visión. Voldemort estaba buscando algo.

_Voldemort_

Hermione miró asustada a Draco, que también se había quedado petrificado ante la mención del nombre.

¡Sal de ahí con las manos arriba! –dijo una voz ronca a través de la oscuridad-. ¡Sabemos que estás ahí! ¡Tienes media docena de varitas apuntándote y no nos importa a quién le echamos una maldición!

* * *

Y hasta aquí!

Infinitas gracias a todas las lectoras que me siguen, me tienen en favoritos y en alertas, y me dejan reviews :))

Creo que este será el capítulo más largo de la historia de este fic. Y lo he escrito porque me han pospuesto un examen, por eso soy puntual actualizando xDD

Muchos besos a todas! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Haxley Manor

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

Bueno, aquí estoy actualizando, porque es más divertido que estudiar historia de España…

**Diansweet-malfoy: **harry también es tontito en el libro, pero en este caso el pobre no se había enterado jeje Aunque eso lo cuento en el siguiente cap, en este harry y ron desaparecen del mapa xD Muchas gracias por reviewear (¿? xD) besos ^w^

**Gabriela: **Sí, Draco se asustó a sí mismo al darse cuenta de la deseaba, pero sus prejuicios son más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, por eso vuelven a cambiar las tornas xDD Gracias por comentar siempre y cuidate =))

**Belial master of death: **Sí, muchos fallos, muchos fallos, mea culpa xD sinceramente no recordaba que Herm había estado en Francia, que control tienes xD… espero que la mayoria de la gente que lee el fic tampoco se acuerde… XDDD Y lo del super, tienes toda la razón, hasta yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo pensaba que la reacción de Harry era propia de Hermione, y que la idea de Hermione era propia de Ron xD Supongo que.. se influencian unos a otros… (Cornflake Lady intenta inventarse excusas… tururu… ) Y lo de nombrar a Voldemort… primero pensaba hacer que pasase como en el libro y que Harry fuera un idiota y se le escapase el nombre xD Pero luego me dio pena el pobre Harry, asíque le achaqué la culpa a Hermione, que como tiene pajaritos en la cabeza y anda medio aturdida se le olvidan las cosas importantes. Aahh lo del pan con tomate… verás, es que el capítulo estaba dedicado a una amiga mía llamada Carmen Z, y el pan con tomate fue una coña que tuve con ella. Por eso puse que no le buscárais sentido al asunto xDD tranqui, no volverá a ocurrir xD En cuanto a lo de caer tan pronto no te preocupes, entre draco y hermione por el momento solo hay una especie de tira y afloja [y yo me emociono demasiado y me adelanto T_T], pero para que pase algo medianamente serio aun queda mucho… Dios mío que largo me ha quedado esto… como siempre, infinitas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando =DD

**CAPÍTULO 7: HAXLEY MANOR**

Escucharon un rápido forcejeo fuera de la tienda, los habían encontrado. Hermione, sin perder el tiempo, apuntó a Harry y le deformó la cara con un hechizo, justo antes de que entraran Greyback junto con sus carroñeros y los sacaran a la fuerza.

Encontraron a Ron atado y amordazado, pugnando por soltarse. Greyback, el carnicero hombre-lobo, pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose en Hermione.

-Una chica deliciosa… qué bocado… me encanta la suavidad de su piel…

Aunque Greyback no estaba transformado, no se podía clasificar como un hombre. Era un híbrido descomunal, con músculos hipertrofiados y cuello de jugador de rugby. Cuando hablaba, se percibía en el aire el hedor procedente de su pequeña boca. Hermione no supo qué era más escalofriante, si sus dientes desiguales y amarillos llenos de sarro o los minúsculos y refulgentes ojos grisáceos, casi blancos.

Ron se removió todavía más al ver a Greyback acercarse a Hermione, recibiendo como respuesta un enérgico puñetazo.

-¡No! ¡Dejadlo en paz, dejadlo en paz! –chilló Hermione.

-A tu novio le van a hacer cosas peores si está en mi lista. –dijo el licántropo. Acto seguido mandó registrar la tienda. Encontraron la espada Gryffindor y la guardaron.

Después, procedió a identificarlos. Hermione declaró que su nombre era Penélope Clearwater, Ron se hizo pasar por su primo lejano Barny y Harry dijo que se llamaba Vernon Dudley. De momento no los habían reconocido, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo, hasta que a Harry se le pasase la maldición que le había hinchado la cara.

Cuando Greyback llegó a Draco no tuvo ni que preguntar.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Draco Malfoy. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. –Se burló Greyback, a sabiendas de que el exmortífago no tenía varita.

El plan de Malfoy de recuperarla y hacer un trato con Greyback se había esfumado, ahora él también era un prisionero. Sin embargo, alzó la cabeza altivo. Seguía considerándose mil veces superior a esa bestia inmunda.

El hombre-lobo estaba ordenando que los ataran con los demás prisioneros cuando una voz de mujer intervino.

-Espera Greyback. Déjame verlos.

Una mortífaga cubierta por la máscara blanca y la capucha de la capa se paseó delante de ellos.

Al llegar al rubio se paró en seco.

-¡Draco!

Se quitó la máscara al momento, dejando al descubierto un hermoso y pálido rostro de finas facciones enmarcado por un lacio flequillo negro, y alargó su mano hasta la cara del joven.

-Pansy…

-Gracias a Merlín que te he encontrado, llevo días buscándote. Todos van tras de ti.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, el hombre-lobo los interrumpió.

-Un momento, esta chica… es idéntica a la tal Granger que dicen que viaja con Potter. –Gruñó sosteniendo una foto de El Profeta en la que salían los dos amigos. –Así que este tío feo no será…

Rudamente tiró de los mechones que le tapaban la frente a Harry, dejando al descubierto su cicatriz.

-Es Potter. Parkinson, me lo llevo. El resto son tuyos. Aunque… -dijo mirando a Draco de soslayo.

-¿Aunque qué? –Preguntó Pansy, recelosa.

-Sé que no te llevas al joven Malfoy para entregarlo, no soy imbécil. Pero si quieres que me calle que lo he visto, tendremos que modificar nuestro trato…

-¿Y bien?

-Tú te llevas a Malfoy y yo a Potter. Si me das a uno de los otros dos, me encargaré de que no se sepa que Malfoy sigue vivo.

-Espera un momento. –Pansy, que le había quitado a Greyback las varitas de los tres amigos, le indicó con un gesto a Draco que la siguiera.

-¿Es Potter verdad?

-Claro que lo es. Por cierto, esta varita es mía. –Dijo quitándosela de la mano. -¿Desde cuándo trabajas codo a codo con esa escoria?

-Desde que te buscan a ti. Guardaba la esperanza de encontrarte antes que los demás mortífagos. Así que hicimos un trato, nos ayudaríamos, yo me quedaría con los prisioneros que me interesasen, menos con Potter. Es suyo. Claro que pacté eso pensando que ni de broma daríamos con el dichoso Indeseable.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora con los otros? ¿A cuál le vas a dar?

-Pues si ese es Potter tampoco me interesa quedarme con ninguno. Total, si Greyback le va a entregar al realmente importante, ellos no me servirán de nada.

-Para el carro, Parkinson. Tengo una idea. Déjame llevar el asunto, confía en mí. –Dijo misteriosamente, volviendo a donde Greyback.

-Yo que tú no llamaría todavía al Lord. –dijo dirigiéndose al hombre lobo- Ése no es Potter.

-Claro que lo es, ¿no ves la cicatriz? Lo que pasa es que le han hecho algo en la cara.

-Te equivocas. –Draco, astuto, recordó lo que les había oído decir al trío maravilla el día anterior sobre el ghoul que se estaba haciendo pasar por Ron. –Es un señuelo. Ellos sí que son sus amigos, pero esto es un ghoul al que han dado poción multijugos. Por eso está así.

Greyback empezó a dudar -¿Por qué debería creerte? –Preguntó con desconfianza.

-Eso es cosa tuya. Yo sólo te lo advierto, porque como llames al Señor Tenebroso y éste no sea Potter, no quieras saber lo que te espera.

-No me importa si mientes, me lo llevaré de todas formas. En la mansión me confirmarán si es o no. Al grano, quiero uno de esos dos. Y si no tenéis ninguna preferencia, me quedaré con la chica. Cuando el Lord acabe con ella me la devolverá y nos divertiremos mucho juntos… -Dijo con una sonrisa realmente desagradable que le heló la sangre a Hermione. Incluso Draco no pudo reprimir el asco y lo expresó con una mueca.

Ron bufó con ira y se volvió a remover en sus ataduras. Greyback era un depravado y un sanguinario, mejor no pensar en las cosas que tenía preparadas para Hermione.

-No, a Granger la había capturado yo, me la quedo. –Declaró desafiante.

Pansy se acercó y lo cogió por un brazo para susurrarle. -¿Qué más te da uno que otro? Dásela si la quiere.

-Granger es más valiosa que Weasley. Si pretendemos sonsacarle información, ella es una fuente mucho más fidedigna que el palurdo ese que no se entera de nada.

-Eso es cierto. –Concedió Pansy, mientras Draco se giraba de nuevo sin esperar su consentimiento.

-Te quedas con el ghoul y con el pelirrojo, y no se hable más. –Dictaminó Draco, cogiendo a Hermione por el brazo y arrastrándola.

Greyback gruñó disgustado, pero no protestó.

-En marcha. –Rugió a los demás carroñeros, que llevaban a los prisioneros.

Draco, sin previo aviso, le quitó otra de las varitas a Pansy y le indicó con una mirada que no dijera nada.

Alcanzó a Greyback, que llevaba a Harry sujeto toscamente por el brazo. Comprobó que el moreno seguía desfigurado y maniatado.

-No olvides mantener a tus secuaces calladitos acerca de mi presencia esta noche.

-Descuida. –Gruñó Greyback con desdén.

El mortífago se retiró, satisfecho de haber engañado al licántropo. El muy lerdo no había advertido la varita que Draco había deslizado entre las manos atadas de Harry.

Volvió con Pansy, que apuntaba con la varita a Hermione, amordazada en el suelo.

-Vámonos de aquí, luego te lo explico.

-Draco, no podemos ir a mi casa. Entiende que la vigilan y no quiero poner en peligro a mis padres, pero puedes quedarte en la mansión Haxley… -al pronunciar ese nombre le tembló la voz.

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento, para después asentir con la cabeza.

Era la mansión de los abuelos maternos de Pansy, ahora deshabitada. Hace tiempo solían utilizarla secretamente para pasar un buen rato allí solos.

Se desaparecieron en un par de lugares primero, para despistar si los seguían.

Una vez en el salón principal de la casa, con Hermione atada encima del ricamente tapizado sofá, Pansy se dirigió a Draco.

-¿Me explicas ahora por qué acabas de ayudar a Potter a escapar?

-Vamos Pansy, demuéstrame que esa cabecita tuya vale para algo más que para peinarla. –Ante el silencio de la chica, que quería que le explicase todo de una vez y se dejase de acertijos, Draco suspiró y expuso- Si Greyback entrega a Potter, aunque tú tengas a la _sangresucia_ no saldrás beneficiada. Hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo. Pues bien, sólo pretendo que cara rajada y la comadreja se libren de Greyback. ¿Y qué es lo primero que harán cuando lo consigan? –Giró la cabeza posando la mirada en Hermione.

-Venir a buscarla… Entonces los tendremos a los tres.. –Sonrió Pansy, admirando a Draco por la rapidez con la que había urdido el plan. -¿Y qué hacemos con ella mientras?

-La encerramos en cualquiera de las habitaciones. Tenemos que interrogarla, aunque llevará algo de tiempo, es bastante obstinada. Sé que están buscando algo para destruirlo pero no se el qué.

-Está bien. Ahora voy a la mansión a ver si han escapado. Volveré más tarde.

-De acuerdo, tengo un par de cosas que preguntarte. –Dicho esto la miró de arriba abajo con lujuria- Y que hacerte.

Pansy sonrió incitante, le dio un sugerente beso y se desapareció.

El mortífago se giró sobre sus talones, recordando la presencia de la castaña.

Avanzó hacia ella altivo y se acuclilló frente al sofá. Le acarició lentamente la cara con mofa, mientras ella intentaba apartarse. Entonces sujetó la mordaza y la despegó de un brusco movimiento, arrancándole un grito de dolor a Hermione.

-Oh, qué bárbaro soy, lo siento. –Se disculpó con falsedad y sarcasmo.

-Cabrón…

-¿Así me agradeces que no te haya dejado a merced de Greyback?

-¡Lo has hecho porque te interesa! –exclamó indignada.

-En absoluto, ha sido todo por consideración hacia ti –Ironizó el rubio, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

-Te lo advierto, ni se te ocurra tocarme un pelo mientras estoy aquí. O volveré a morderte, y esta vez te arrancaré la piel. –Amenazó la chica.

Draco enarcó las cejas, alucinado. Y se echó a reír en su cara sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

-No me digas que crees que voy a violarte. Con tus ocurrencias me vas a matar de la risa un día de estos.

Hermione apartó la mirada, humillada.

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que me vi obligado a hacer lo que hice porque quería quitarte esto? –Draco alzó la varita y la movió como si fuera un péndulo. –No creas que he disfrutado ni por un momento al tocarte, Granger.

-Eso no es lo que parecía hace un rato. –Replicó ella con cinismo.

-Ya veo, soy el primer hombre que tiene una erección contigo y por eso te emocionas. –dijo al tiempo que sus labios se extendían dejando ver una cruel sonrisa- Déjame decirte que, lógicamente, para besarte como era debido, tuve que pensar en otras. –Comentó con despreocupación.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho. Estaba asqueada ante lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-¿Sabes? Por unas horas llegué a pensar que no eras tan vil y despreciable. Me he equivocado de cabo a rabo, eres un auténtico hijo de puta.

-Y eso te gusta–Respondió soberbio, acercándose más a ella, quedando frente a frente. –Ardes entera cada vez que me acerco, ¿crees que no lo noto? Recuerdo a la perfección cómo disfrutaste besándome, cómo te creciste al pensar que Draco Malfoy podría desearte. –siseó venenosamente.

Hermione no respondió, estaba roja de indignación. ¿Cómo le había podido parecer siquiera atractivo? Si lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo quería poder liberarse para estrangularlo y hacerle tragar todo lo que acababa de decir.

-Sólo quiero que tengas bien presente que nunca podría fijarme en una asquerosa _sangresucia_ como tú, eres patética. Ni siquiera tienes dignidad, te has liado con alguien que desprecia, y no contenta con eso, has rechazado al único ser viviente que ve algo bueno en ti, eres una auténtica z o r r a . –Arrastró las palabras, observando detenidamente el efecto que provocaban en la chica, que temblaba de rabia. Se estaba mordiendo el interior del labio tan fuerte que se haría sangre de un momento a otro.

Malfoy sonrió complacido, y se levantó, alejándose por el pasillo.

Se sentía inmunda, las palabras del mortífago hacían eco en su cabeza. Sus emociones se habían agolpado en su garganta y no la dejaban respirar.

Estaba mareada. Pensaba en sus amigos, en Voldemort, en Greyback, en la guerra, en Malfoy, en ella misma. Le entraron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, notaba una extraña sensación de vacío que nacía en el estómago y se extendía hasta su cabeza.

OO OO OO

Draco se había ido a la ducha, no quería ver ni oír a la _sangresucia_ durante un buen rato. Por fin la había puesto en su sitio, ahora ya no albergaría duda alguna de que jamás se sentiría atraído por ella.

Tenía que encerrarla en alguna habitación, no estaba dispuesto a soportarla más de lo estrictamente necesario. No recordaba todas las dependencias de la casa, así que por esa noche la recluiría cerca del que había elegido como su cuarto, para tenerla vigilada, y al día siguiente ya la cambiaría de lugar.

OO OO OO

Cuando volvió al salón, encontró la alfombra llena de vómito. La tez de Hermione se había vuelto pálida como la cera. La observó un momento en silencio, para al fin preguntar:

-¿Qué tienes?

Ella le dedicó una mirada de rencor y se negó a responder.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. –prosiguió el, serio pero sin perder la calma.

La Gryffindor, testaruda, fijó sus ojos en el papel de damasco que cubría las paredes y continuó ignorándolo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y con un rápido movimiento cogió a la chica como un saco de patatas. Si se estuviera muriendo no aguantaría sin pedirle ayuda, por lo tanto no se encontraba tan mal.

-¡Suéltame, bájame ahora mismo!

Malfoy no se molestó en replicarle y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¡Me mareo, como no me dejes bajar te vomitaré toda la ropa! –amenazó ella.

La ropa que llevaba la tiraría en cuanto Pansy le trajera la que tenía en su casa, por lo que el chantaje no surtió efecto alguno.

Hermione, que tenía las manos a la espalda y los pies atados juntos, empezó a patalear como pudo mientras él subía los escalones.

-Me estás cansando, ¿tienes complejo de pescado? Deja de revolverte de una vez.

-No hasta que me sueltes. –respondió con fiereza.

-Como quieras.

Habían llegado a lo alto de las escaleras, pero Malfoy no siguió andando. Con Hermione todavía en su hombro, agarró con una mano la barandilla y con la otra la pierna de la chica. Entonces se echó hacia atrás, curvando la espalda.

Hermione se deslizó sobre su hombro profiriendo un alarido.

-¿Qué? ¿No querías que te soltase?

La chica estaba suspendida en lo alto de la escalinata, temiendo resbalarse de la única mano que la sujetaba, sobretodo desde que su piel había empezado a sudar con la adrenalina.

-¡No así! ¡Basta, Malfoy, vas a matarme! –Chilló aterrada. Como la dejara caer se abriría la cabeza seguro.

-No acabo de ver eso como un inconveniente. Dime, si te devuelvo a la posición de antes, ¿serás capaz de estar calladita?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Pero cesa este juego de una maldita vez! –Hermione estaba desesperada, su integridad física dependía de un mortífago psicópata.

-Como abras la boca, vuelvo y te tiro sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿entendido?

Draco se echó hacia delante de nuevo, apartándose de la escalera. Recorrieron el largo y oscuro pasillo en silencio. Hermione, además de estar bocabajo, era incapaz de ver nada en la penumbra.

Pero Draco se sabía a la perfección el camino hasta su cuarto. Era donde solía acostarse con Pansy.

El joven interrumpió sus pasos y Hermione escuchó el chasquido del pomo de una puerta, y el posterior chirrido de sus goznes.

El rubio entró en la habitación, y sin aviso previo, tiró con brusquedad a Hermione encima de una cama. Ella, desorientada y algo mareada de tener la sangre agolpada en la cabeza, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

No veía prácticamente nada, y cuando quiso levantarse escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un golpe y a Draco murmurando tras ella. Los pasos del rubio se alejaron hasta que se dejaron de oír.

Todo en silencio, todo sumido en la oscuridad.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, erizándole el vello corporal. Un ruido.

Le pareció escuchar un sonido. Dejó de respirar unos segundos, muy quieta, los ojos muy abiertos aunque no pudiesen distinguir nada más que el borde de la cama. Reanudó la respiración lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque los latidos de su corazón eran ensordecedores. Pasaron varios segundos, pero ella en lugar de relajarse se tensaba cada vez más.

Crujido.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho del susto. No era nada, no había nada allí. Las casas antiguas crujen. Y aquella mansión debía tener sus siglos.

Aunque intentó impedirlo, su imaginación empezó a volar más rápido que su raciocinio. Rostros blancos, sin ojos ni expresividad aparecían por su cabeza. Ahora los escalofríos se sucedían con tal rapidez que su cuerpo temblaba.

No tenía motivos, y sin embargo, estaba aterrada.

OO

Draco bajó las escaleras y limpió la alfombra con un hechizo, justo antes de que Pansy llegara. Dio un par de pasos hacia la ventana y apoyó la mano en la rugosa y grisácea madera del marco. Fuera, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y el ambiente estaba tranquilo.

Una mujer de pelo negro se apareció en el salón, a sus espaldas.

-¿Y bien?

-Sobre ruedas, escaparon y se llevaron a los otros prisioneros con ellos. Greyback está enloquecido.

Draco asintió imperceptiblemente, sin dignarse a mirarla.

-¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco se decidió.

-¿Cómo están mis padres?

Pansy sabía que la pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no quería contestarla, y Draco lo percibió.

-Pansy, más vale que me lo digas. –Dijo sombríamente.

-Están bien. Ambos.

Pero el rubio sabía que esa no era toda la respuesta. Efectivamente, la chica añadió:

-Tu madre... se ha negado a salir de su cuarto desde que te fuiste. Está desquiciada por si te encuentran y te… ya sabes. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto pueda, le haré saber que estás a salvo y…

-¿Y mi padre? –La interrumpió.

Pansy tragó saliva.

-Te busca. Para capturarte.

-Dilo todo, para matarme. Me lo temía. ¿Qué ha dicho de mí?

-Que debes pagar por tu desobediencia al Señor Tenebroso. Que eres un traidor. Pero Draco, sé que no lo piensa de veras, es sólo para guardar las apariencias, estoy segura. Tu padre, a su manera, te…

-Está bien, cállate. –la cortó ásperamente- Ve arriba y espérame.

Pansy no emitió un sonido más, y subió a la habitación de Draco, consternada. Se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarlo.

Draco entró en la despensa y encontró una viejísima botella de absenta, casi vacía. Recordó que era la misma que él había bebido la última vez que estuvo allí… Vertió el líquido esmeralda en una copa y bebió los 89º de alcohol puro de un trago.

_Mucho mejor._

Subió las escaleras y vio a Pansy esperando en la puerta de su habitación.

-Draco, ¿estás bien? –La pelinegra seguía preocupada por él.

-¿Qué haces vestida? –Ésa fue toda su respuesta.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión. Pansy enredó sus dedos entre el cabello lacio de Draco, correspondiéndole con ganas. Draco jamás hablaba de sus problemas con nadie, se lo reservaba todo para sí. Nunca se mostraba débil, el sexo y el alcohol eran la manera que tenía de desahogarse, Pansy lo había ido aprendiendo con el tiempo.

Los dedos ágiles del rubio le desabrocharon la blusa casi sin que se percatara, mientras ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con la camisa de él. Pero el mortífago, impaciente ante su lentitud, se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y guió a la chica hasta la cama.

La tendió sobre las finas sábanas negras y la sujetó por el pelo mientras recorría el pálido cuello con sus labios, besaba su clavícula y seguía descendiendo, provocando que la respiración de la morena se agitase.

OO

Hermione permanecía exactamente en la misma posición que cuando Draco había salido de la habitación.

Seguía mareada, vomitar la había ayudado durante unos minutos, pero las náuseas habían vuelto con más fuerza. El aire se hacía pesado, y había empezado a sudar. No sabía si de miedo o de algo más.

Le parecía completamente absurdo, pero era incapaz de moverse. La rigidez de su cuerpo se lo impedía.

Se había tranquilizado un poco al escuchar a Malfoy entrar en la habitación contigua. La presencia de cualquiera, por mortífago que fuese, la hacía sentirse más segura.

El Slytherin estaba con alguien, lo había escuchado hablar. Aunque hacía unos instantes se había callado. Entonces empezó a oír algo, no sabía qué era, pero no la asustó porque sabía que provenía de la habitación de Malfoy, no de la suya.

Se esforzó en descifrar el misterioso sonido. Al principio no sabía si eran voces, suspiros, o simplemente movimiento.

Pero en ese momento un tercer ruido se sumó al coro. Era algo metálico golpeando contra la pared. Primero suavemente, después más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que los otros sonidos se intensificaban y definían.

Para entonces los gemidos de Pansy se habían hecho más agudos, y el cabecero de hierro forjado chocaba ruidosamente, levantando la poca pintura que todavía quedaba en esa zona de la pared.

Hermione se sintió extraña al comprender lo que pasaba. Sus nervios se le agruparon en la boca del estómago y recorrieron los músculos que rodeaban su esternón de forma ascensional. Era una sensación molesta, sentía esa especie de corriente subiendo y bajando alrededor del esternón cada vez que oía un gemido de la mortífaga.

Las náuseas ahora le resultaban insoportables. El estómago le ardía. Sudaba a raudales. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Y triste. Quería ir con su madre, que la acunara y la cuidara. Pero estaba sola, en aquella macabra habitación, rodeada de enemigos, de personas que la odiaban con toda su alma.

Al fin se oyó un gemido distinto a los demás, más profundo, más placentero., acompañado de otro más gutural, claramente de hombre.

Y silencio de nuevo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía dejar que el miedo volviese a apoderarse de ella, tenía que ir hasta la puerta.

Sus ojos poco a poco se habían ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad y ya percibía algunos muebles. Con cuidado, porque su equilibrio en ese momento no era muy fiable, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la salida a pasos cortos.

La ansiedad y el temor habían vuelto a invadirla. El vello de la nuca se le había puesto de punta. Era como si alguien la vigilase, como si estuviese segura de tener algo justo detrás.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de nuevo. Sabía que su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas, que todo aquello era un estúpido miedo irracional. Y aun así, el pavor la consumía. No soportaba estar allí encerrada.

Por fin frente a la salida. Sus temblorosos dedos agarraron el pomo, y lo giraron. Pero la puerta no se abrió. Lo intentó empujándola con fuerza. Nada. Como era de esperar, Malfoy había hecho un conjuro para impedir que escapara.

Presencias detrás. Acechándola. Estaba atrapada. Era en lo único que podía pensar. Si se giraba, las vería. Estarían allí, con sus cuencas vacías y sus sonrisas congeladas. Sintió que esas figuras que solo veía en su cabeza se hacían materiales a su espalda.

_Las escuchó moverse._

En cualquier momento la tocarían, entonces se vería obligada a mirarlas. No, no quería verlas, por nada del mundo.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba de espanto, frías lágrimas empezaron a correr fugaces por su mejilla. La respiración entrecortada, el sudor condensado en la frente.

Algo crujió justo detrás.

Sus nervios estallaron.

Empezó a aporrear la puerta con los puños, y a gritar con desesperación.

-¡ÁBREME! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡ABRE!

Pansy salió de la ensoñación en la que estaba, y se incorporó sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Draco, ¿qué es eso?

Él guardó silencio y escuchó los gritos desgarrados de la castaña.

-Jodida Granger, ¿qué coño le pasa ahora? –Preguntó al aire con fastidio, mientras hacía el ademán de levantarse, pero Pansy lo detuvo.

-Déjala, sólo quiere que le abras para intentar escapar, no te molestes.

Draco reflexionó un momento, pero como los gritos y golpes no paraban, se levantó.

-No pienso aguantar sus chillidos toda la noche, será mejor enseñarla a no montar escándalo. –dijo amenazante mientras se ponía los pantalones. Antes de salir se giró hacia Pansy y añadió fríamente- Y tú deberías irte a casa, no quiero que levantes sospechas. Y tráeme ropa limpia.

Pansy no dijo nada, pero apretó los puños. Siempre lo mismo, primero sexo, y después se deshacía de ella en cuanto tenía la oportunidad. La culpa era suya, por no ser capaz de dejarle. Enfadada, se vistió y se desapareció sin despedirse siquiera.

Draco susurró un contra hechizo frente a la puerta que Hermione continuaba golpeando.

En cuanto la abrió, la castaña se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo, hincándole las uñas en la carne.

Estaba empapada en sudor y apenas era capaz de respirar. Draco la asió por los hombros y la separó de sí.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, te has vuelto loca o qué?

Echó un rápido vistazo a su espalda. Estaba oscuro, pero no parecía haber nada más. Y sin embargo, ella lo había sentido. Hermione no respondió pero su respiración se fue normalizando, aunque todavía sollozaba, en parte por la impresión del susto, y en parte por vergüenza.

-Granger, o me respondes o te vuelvo a encerrar. –Dijo con tono duro, sin compadecerse de la chica.

-No… no lo sé. No lo sé. –respondió, tan confusa como él.

Malfoy la escrutó con la mirada, la chica tenía que estar tramando algo, sino no se explicaba ese espectáculo. Hermione, que tenía miedo de volver a la habitación, confesó parte de la verdad.

-Me encuentro mal. Me encuentro muy mal.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? -Preguntó serio, pero con un deje de aburrimiento en la voz.

-Me mareo. Tengo náuseas.

Draco siguió mirándola con fijeza unos segundos más y al fin la cogió por el brazo.

-El embarazo lo podemos descartar. –dijo con sorna- Tendrás el estómago revuelto de alimentarte de mandarinas. Se te pasará con comer algo.

La ayudó a bajar las escaleras sin decir una palabra. Una vez en la cocina, Malfoy no quiso romperse la cabeza. Un vaso de leche y cuatro galletas.

Hermione se sentó en la silla, delante de la comida, mientras Malfoy la observaba apoyado en la encimera.

Ella cogió una galleta y se inclinó sobre el vaso de leche caliente. Pero el mero olor de la misma la hizo volver a apoyar la galleta.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó hastiado.

-No puedo… el olor de la comida me da más náuseas.

-Se te pasarán al comer, venga.

Hermione, no muy segura, pero sin más alternativas, mojó la galleta en la leche y la mordió. Intentó tragarla, pero le fue imposible. En lugar de eso, corrió hacia el fregadero como pudo y vomitó de nuevo.

Draco miró la escena, asqueado y pensativo a partes iguales. A lo mejor sí que tenía algo raro.

La chica abrió el grifo y limpió todo, y después se enjuagó la boca varias veces.

Draco se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

Hermione se incorporó y se giró para mirarlo. Pero no fue capaz de contestar.

-¿Granger?

La chica oyó su apellido lejano y difuminado, como si estuviese debajo del agua, y una sensación de sopor se hizo dueña de su cuerpo y mente.

Percibió cómo su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás por sí sola, se sentía como en un sueño. Lo último que vio fue la expresión de inquietud del rubio, que pronto se hizo borrosa. Después, todo se volvió negro.

OO

La pregunta del millón: qué le pasa a Hermione? Está enferma? Loca? Ambas? Ninguna? La respuesta en el siguiente capi =D

Gracias por leer y comentar y poner en alertas y en favoritos y en marcadores de Firefox 8D


	8. Chapter 8: Secretos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

**Diansweet-malfoy:** uf pues si Draco te había parecido malo en el cap anterior, mejor no leas este jajaja A ver, es que él sea por las circunstancias que sean es malo, no hay que olvidar que es un ex-mortífago y ha matado gente... Pero tranqui, en el fondo no es tan cruel como aparenta :)

**Belial master of death: **bueno bueno, qué rapidez deductiva la tuya xD has acertado de pleno: virus estomacal (concretamente gastroenteritis).En cuanto a Pansy, sigue siendo un poco arrastrada porque en el fondo sabe que Draco pasa de ella, pero como está enamorada de él y se entienden bastante bien pues yo creo que está como empeñada en que si sigue a su lado, él se enamorará de ella también. Y Draco... puf.. Draco se pasa de la raya con todo el mundo, pobrecito, si en el fondo no es tan malo pero para él los sentimientos son una debilidad innecesaria.. y de ahí el conflicto constante entre su conciencia y su voluntad xD Gracias por comentar siempre, eres un gran pilar de apoyo en este fic xDDD

**Gabriela: **Sí, Malfoy es bastante cabroncete con las cosas que le dice, porque lo hace a propósito para que ella se sienta mal, y sabe dar en el clavo xD No te preocupes, irá evolucionando, pero es un proceso lento porque la mente de Malfoy es muy... especial xDD Gracias por tu review ^^

* * *

**DRAMIONE 8: SECRETOS**

Draco vio como los ojos de la castaña se ponían en blanco y sus rodillas se aflojaban, y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera.

La tenía entre sus brazos desfallecida. Su cara había empalidecido de pronto, aún más que cuando había vomitado la primera vez. Decididamente, estaba enferma.

La llevó en brazos escaleras arriba, a su propia habitación, pues en la de ella los candelabros estaban apagados y no se veía nada.

La ropa de la cama estaba todavía revuelta de hacer el amor con Pansy, pero la morena ya se había marchado.

Depositó a Hermione encima con cuidado, no sabía hasta que grado estaba doliente. Le dio suaves palmadas en la mejilla mientras la llamaba.

Hermione sintió que la despertaban. Pensó que era por la mañana, que se había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde a clase de Transformaciones. Pero recordó dónde estaba al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los grises de Malfoy.

-¿Qué.. qué ha…? –intentó preguntar, desorientada.

-Te has desmayado. –El rubio puso su fría mano en la frente de Hermione. –Estás ardiendo. Quédate aquí.

Malfoy salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un conjuro. Por enferma que estuviese no se fiaba un pelo.

Tenía que curarla antes de que empeorara, pues no la llevarían a San Mungo ni aunque estuviera agonizante.

Siempre había sido bueno en pociones, y había mejorado todavía más desde que era mortífago, ya que la mayor parte de las veces curaba sus heridas él mismo.

En uno de los armarios de la despensa encontró ingredientes varios. Pero faltaba uno, precisamente el más ordinario: ortigas.

_Maldita sangresucia. Siempre encuentras la forma de joderme. Eres capaz de enfermar a propósito. _–Pensaba mientras salía al jardín trasero, cubierto de escarcha. Quizás no le hubiera fastidiado tanto si llevase puesto algo más que los pantalones. Cuando escuchó a Hermione chillar sólo pensaba amenazarla y volver a la cama, así que no se había molestado en buscar la camisa.

El jardín estaba hecho una auténtica porquería, lo que sobraban ahí eran ortigas. Arrancó unas cuantas con un paño y volvió adentro.

Preparó la poción en diez minutos, vertió un poco en un frasco de vidrio de 25 ml, y subió de nuevo a la habitación.

-Bebe esto.

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, temiendo que fuese veritaserum.

-¿Qué es?

-Sólo es para bajar la fiebre, tómatelo. –Respondió en tono autoritario. Mientras ella ingería la pócima, le preguntó -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te pasa?

-Bueno… tenía una sensación similar cuando tuve gastroenteritis hace dos años, creo.

Draco respiró aliviado, si era una enfermedad menor no habría problemas.

-¿Recuerdas el tratamiento?

-Beber mucho líquido y no comer durante los primeros dos días. Después, dieta blanda. –explicó con fastidio. Había sido una tortura eso de no comer, lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Bien. Iba a cambiarte de habitación, pero hasta que te recuperes seguirás en la misma.

El rostro de Hermione se descompuso.

-¡No! ¡No pienso volver allí!

-Irás a donde yo te diga. Que estés enferma no quita que sigas siendo una prisionera.

-No, no, Malfoy, a cualquier otra, pero a esa no. –La chica negaba inconscientemente con la cabeza mientras pronunciaba las palabras, y se le habían humedecido los ojos de solo pensar en volver allí.

Draco estaba desconcertado.

-¿Pero qué problema tienes?

-Hay algo. Te juro que hay algo ahí dentro.

-¿Algo de qué? ¿Qué has visto?

-Pues.. ver… no he visto nada, pero estoy completamente segura de que hay algo.

-Creo que la fiebre te está haciendo delirar. –Dijo rodando los ojos y cogiéndola de la muñeca para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hermione se puso histérica y empezó a chillar mientras se agarraba a la cama con la mano que tenía libre.

-¡No! ¡No me obligues a ir! ¡Te digo que hay algo! ¡Te lo juro!

La soltó, pero no paraba de gritar como una niña asustada. Draco tuvo suficiente, la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle.

-¡Basta ya, tranquilízate joder! No seas cría.

-Pero… de verdad que hay…

-He dicho que basta. –dijo en un tono que no admitió réplica. –Te quedas aquí esta noche, ya está. Me quedaré contigo por si empeoras, ahora duérmete. –Se sintió extraño pronunciando esas palabras. Eran algo duras, pero sonaban protectoras, aunque su única intención con ellas había sido que Hermione se calmase.

Y lo consiguió, ella se tranquilizó. El mortífago se acomodó en un sillón cercano. No pensaba meterse en la misma cama que la _sangresucia _ahora que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

Hermione se encontraba mal, pero cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. Se sentía segura sabiendo que Malfoy estaba en la misma habitación, al menos él _por el momento_ no le haría daño.

Draco la observó durante largo rato. Había recuperado el color en las mejillas. Durmiendo parecía una niña inocente. Bueno, es que lo era. La había llamado zorra porque sabía que ella se mortificaría, pero lo único que le parecía era una pánfila.

Al final él también acabó cerrando los ojos y entregándose al sueño.

* * *

La luz de la mañana lo despertó. Le dolían los hombros y la espalda de dormir en mala postura por culpa del incómodo sillón. Se desperezó e hizo crujir las articulaciones de los hombros, el cuello y los dedos.

Antes de ir a la ducha echó un vistazo a la castaña. El ondulado (y enmarañado) pelo esparcido por la almohada, y las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del calor que le daba la manta de invierno.

Un rato después ella abrió los ojos. Todavía tenía sueño y quería seguir remoloneando, pero una insoportable sed se lo impidió. Necesitaba agua ya. Se levantó despacio, un poco mareada, y vio una puerta distinta a la de salida. Debía ser el baño.

Agarró el pomo, y justo mientras estaba girándolo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué, espiando? –preguntó la voz seria del rubio.

-Yo… ¡claro que no! Quería beber, me muero de sed. –se explicó Hermione, consciente de lo malinterpretable de la situación.

-Lo que tú digas. Pero admite que es sospechosa la frecuencia con la que apareces cada vez que me desnudo.

-Quizá el problema es que te desnudas demasiado amenudo. Esa perversión tiene un nombre en psicología: exhibicionismo. –apuntó sagaz.

-La tuya también: voyeurismo. –Jaque mate, la había vencido.

Malfoy salió del baño y cogió su chaqueta del perchero de forja que había junto a la puerta.

-Por cierto, hoy dormirás en la habitación de al lado, y no pienso consentir un espectáculo como el de ayer. Quedas advertida.

Hermione comenzó a replicar, pero el rubio ya había cerrado la puerta. Maldita sea, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de nada. Pero le habían parecido tan reales… Desde que Harry le había contado que los había visto, no podía dejar de pensar en esos seres.

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería volver a asustarse. Se metió en el baño y abrió la llave del grifo de plata. Al principio el agua salió turbia, pero tras dejarla correr unos segundos se aclaró. Después de inclinarse para beber varias veces, decidió darse una ducha ella también.

Era una bañera antigua, con patas de plata a juego con la grifería.

Se quitó los gastados vaqueros, la fina chaqueta, a camiseta y la ropa interior, y lo dejó todo encima de una banqueta que había junto al inodoro.

Puso un pie dentro de la bañera, agarrándose al grifo para no resbalar. Al principio el agua salía helada, por lo que se apartó hacia una esquina.

Mientras esperaba a que se templase le vino a la cabeza el pensamiento de que Malfoy acababa de estar en esa misma bañera. Se volvió a sentir extraña. No lo soportaba, y menos después de todas las cosas que le había dicho. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era una persona completamente opuesta a ella, quizá ahí estaba la razón. Siempre tan frío, distante y hermético, como nada le importase. ¿Sería cierto o era una fachada? El rubio era un misterio para ella, y eso provocaba que sintiese una especie de… fascinación por él, como si fuera un libro escrito en un código arcano.

Sobretodo quería saber la razón de su traición a los mortífagos. ¿Qué había hecho y por qué? En mitad de la reflexión se acordó del agua, ahora caliente, y procedió a ducharse. Mientras se relajaba caviló sobre los últimos días.

Era todo tan raro. Mientras estaban con Harry y Ron, su enemistad con Malfoy se había suavizado hasta convertirse casi en un pique infantil. Pero al llegar a aquella casa, él se había vuelto a comportar casi como el mortífago del principio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar?

Al salir sólo había una toalla. Estaba húmeda, pero era mejor que nada. Se envolvió en ella y frotó su cuerpo, en parte para secarse, en parte para entrar un poco en calor. Hacía un frío de mil demonios fuera de la cama. Entonces percibió su olor. Impregnaba la toalla, y ahora también su piel.

Nunca le había importado la apariencia de las personas. Para ella eran igual de válidas las guapas como las feas, las que se arreglaban cada día y las que no lo hacían nunca (como ella). Y sin embargo sí que le parecía relevante el olor. Las fragancias son algo especial. Penetran por la nariz y embargan todos tus sentidos, es casi una experiencia mística.

Y debía reconocer que la de Malfoy la extasiaba. Olía a hombre, era un aroma profundo con notas entre cítricas, dulces y frescas. Destilaba virilidad y elegancia, sin duda.

Estornudó.

Iba a coger un resfriado como no se vistiera. Cogió la ropa y se la puso con presteza. Al avanzar hacia la salida se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba entreabierta. Desde el ángulo en el que estaba antes no se notaba. Retrocedió para cerrarla, pero primero se asomó. Daba a un patio interior que no estaba a demasiada distancia, solo había un piso de diferencia entre la ventana y el suelo.

Una loca idea le vino a la cabeza. La había visto en películas, pero nunca había comprobado si funcionaba.

¿Y si probaba a atar sábanas y escapar por la ventana? No se lo hubiera siquiera planteado si la ventana diese a la fachada, pues habría tres pisos de altura… Pero habiendo sólo uno le llegaba con que la sábana aguantase hasta la mitad de la bajada para no hacerse daño. Dudó unos segundos, pero al fin y a cabo no era la primera vez que se caía de un primer piso…

Aunque debía darse prisa antes de que Malfoy volviese. Volvió a la habitación y apartó la manta. Tiró de las sábanas. También olían a Malfoy, pero no sólo a él. Recordó que se había acostado con Pansy Parkinson en esa misma cama apenas media hora antes de que ella durmiera allí, y la sensación le asqueó.

Dio un tirón más fuerte y acabó de sacar las sábanas. Entonces reparó en algo. Había un frasco lleno en la mesilla, similar al del día anterior. Lo sujetó entre las yemas y lo examinó a la luz. Sí, era exactamente la misma poción, Malfoy la debió dejar mientras ella estaba en el baño.

Como le había sentado bien y le había bajado prácticamente toda la fiebre, la volvió a tomar y depositó el frasco vacío en la mesilla.

Entonces entró en el baño con las sábanas en la mano y echó el pestillo. Eso le daría algo de tiempo en el caso de que Malfoy llegase mientras se escapaba.

Ató la primera sábana a la pata de la bañera, al ser de mármol pesaría como mínimo el doble que ella. Cuando tuvo las tres sábanas unidas las echó por la ventana. Con la tela firmemente sujeta en la mano, se subió a la banqueta y pasó una pierna por encima del alféizar. El problema ahora era pasar la otra, y sólo de mirar abajo se sentía perder el equilibrio. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia dentro del baño, agarrándose bien al marco. Le empezaban a sudar las manos y tuvo miedo de escurrirse, pero ahora no se iba a echar atrás.

Consiguió sacar la otra pierna, quedando con medio cuerpo colgando y el otro medio agarrado a la ventana. Ahora solo tenía que confiar en que las sábanas resistiesen. Dejó de agarrar la ventana con una mano, pero cuando le tocaba hacer lo mismo con la otra tuvo un miedo terrible. No iban a aguantar sin rasgarse, había sido demasiado optimista. Entonces pensó que quizá Malfoy estuviera ya llegando al cuarto, y comprendió que tenía que apresurarse si quería tener alguna oportunidad.

Reunió todo su valor Gryffindor y apartó la mano del marco para encomendar todo su peso a la sábana. Ésta se tensó, pero para su sorpresa, no llegó a romperse. Comenzó a descender poco a poco, por lo menos la tela le iba secando el sudor de las manos, de manera que no resbalaba. Como había previsto, al llegar a la mitad del muro oyó como el tejido se rasgaba arriba. Bajó más rápido, y cuando sólo le quedaba medio metro, la tela se rompió por completo.

Se hizo bastante daño en la espalda al caer, pero al menos no se había roto nada. Miró a su alrededor, no había visto la mansión por fuera todavía porque la noche anterior se habían aparecido directamente en el salón.

Era victoriana de estilo neogótico, las ventanas del tercer piso (en el que estaban los dormitorios de los que acababa de salir) eran de madera y abatibles, pero las del segundo piso estaban enmarcadas por arcos de piedra apuntados con tracerías, y obviamente no podían abrirse.

La piedra estaba bastante envejecida y cubierta de hiedra, y sólo en un lado de la mansión había un cuarto piso, rodeado por una balaustrada con pináculos.

Visto lo visto le sorprendió no ver gárgolas, pero al fin y a cabo era una mansión, no una catedral.

Comprobó que las náuseas permanentes que sentía a causa de la gastroenteritis remitían increíblemente cuando estaba al aire libre, se sentía mucho mejor que dentro.

El caserón era tan grande que no sabía a dónde dirigirse, así que probó suerte en la puerta del lado opuesto y la abrió con cuidado. Asomó la cabeza comprobando que el pasillo estaba vacío y entró.

OO

Pansy no había vuelto todavía. Sabía que estaba enfadada por sus desplantes, pero francamente no es algo que le quitara el sueño. Iba a echar un vistazo en las mazmorras, a ver dónde podía meter a Hermione.

Descendió por unas escaleras de piedra, más tosca que la del resto de la casa, y avanzó por un pasadizo bastante angosto, casi claustrofóbico.

No había vuelto a bajar desde aquel día. Las imágenes le volvían a la cabeza sin que pudiera hacer nada… No, no permitiría que los recuerdos lo siguieran mortificando.

Pasó delante de varias salas y calabozos, con los ojos bien abiertos. Las casas como aquella atraían a todo tipo de criaturas, no podía confiarse.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de hierro oxidada que conducía a una especie de cripta.

No se atrevió a entrar.

Llantos.

Gritos.

Carcajadas.

_Sangre_.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar y se aflojó la corbata. La atmósfera se había hecho pesada, opresora. No soportaba estar allí y dio media vuelta.

Cuando Granger estuviese mejor la encerraría en una de las celdas del principio del túnel.

Subió a prisa los escalones, necesitaba refrescarse. Se metió en uno de los baños del segundo piso, se echó agua en la cara y se miró al espejo. Estaba pálido. Maldita sea, no podía ser tan débil. Golpeó la encimera de mármol con el puño, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Un poco más fuerte y se hubiera roto las falanges.

Pero en ese momento escuchó algo. ¿Pansy?

Se peinó el alborotado pelo con los dedos intentando aparentar normalidad, y salió al pasillo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que la despistada chica que vagaba por allí buscando la salida no era Pansy…

Se sonrió y avanzó tras ella sin hacer ruido.

Hermione bajó despacio las escaleras para llegar al primer piso. Estaba muy alerta por si veía a Malfoy pasar. Al llegar abajo miró a los lados. Parecía desierto. Tanto el salón como la cocina estaban para el lado derecho, pero no había visto la entrada en ese corredor, así que torció a la izquierda. Efectivamente, se veía un recibidor unos metros más allá.

Corrió por el pasillo, dejando que la alfombra amortiguara el sonido de sus pasos. Ahí estaba, una enorme puerta negruzca de doble hoja, estilizada y repleta de molduras.

Intentó abrirla. Sin éxito. Estaba cerrada, no con magia, con ninguno de los dos mortífagos salía por la puerta, sino que se desaparecían, por lo tanto la llave debería estar por allí cerca.

Hermione no había advertido al rubio que se había deslizado con movimientos felinos hasta situarse a su espalda, por eso el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí… -dijo él acercándose con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Malfoy… -la chica se pegó contra la puerta, maldiciéndose mentalmente. Había estado tan cerca…

El mortífago alargó la mano, rozando suavemente la mandíbula y la oreja de la chica, acariciando su nuca con las yemas de sus finos y helados dedos, mientras ella contenía la respiración. Sabía que el futuro no le deparaba nada bueno…

Él dio un paso más, quedando a unos milímetros del cuerpo de Hermione, intimidándola con su fría mirada gris.

Entonces cerró el puño con los cabellos castaños en la mano, tirando de ellos con fuerza y obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante por el dolor, y volvió a abirlos encontrándose con los de su enemigo.

La sonrisa de él se había borrado. Su expresión denotaba ira.

-Parece que solo te portas bien cuando te lastiman… Tú solita te lo has buscado..

La arrastró bruscamente por el pelo por el pasillo y las escaleras, mientras ella gritaba de dolor.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –dijo con dificultad, asustada.

Él no le respondió, pero Hermione confirmó sus sospechas cuando Malfoy abrió la puerta de la habitación maldita.

No, no podía volver a encerrarla allí. Él la soltó, empujándola hacia dentro, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sola de nuevo en ese cuarto y lo agarró de la camisa antes de que el rubio pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Él intentó deshacerse de la mano de la chica, pero cuando consiguió que lo soltara, ya lo había agarrado con la otra mano.

Hermione tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, cambiando posiciones, y cerrando la puerta con la espalda. Se quedaron a oscuras.

-¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mí!

-¡No! ¡Llévame a otro lugar, no pienso quedarme aquí sola! –protestó la chica, apoyada contra la puerta.

-¡Aquí no hay nada, estúpida! Te comportas como una niña de cinco años con miedo a la oscuridad.

-¡Te digo que sí hay algo!

-Quítate de mi camino ahora mismo –Escupió desdeñosamente mientras la apartaba de un empujón.

Entonces ambos lo oyeron. Algo se revolvió al fondo. Hermione tenía tanto miedo que agarró al mortífago por el brazo. Draco se quedó petrificado y con la otra mano sacó la varita.

_Lumos_

Muebles victorianos aparecían y desaparecían lentamente al paso de la luz. Primero movió el brazo de derecha a izquierda… no vieron nada.

Entonces emprendió el recorrido inverso.

De izquierda a derecha, con el corazón en un puño, volvieron a examinar la habitación.

La pared… la cama… una mesilla… una cómoda… un baúl…unas cuencas vacías.

Hermione apretó más todavía el brazo izquierdo de Draco cuando lo vio. El ser sin ojos tenía la cabeza vuelta exactamente hacia donde estaba Hermione.

La cara, que al principio no mostraba ninguna emoción, se contorsionó en una macabra sonrisa, dejando ver los pútridos dientes. Su pelo ondulado se le pegaba a la cara, andrajoso y grasiento, y tenía la blusa de lunares rasgada y sin mangas.

Se podían ver sus huesos y sus venas sobresaliendo en la fina capa de piel infecta que la cubría.

Y aún así, Hermione pudo reconocerla.

-Mamá…

El ser maldito empezó a avanzar hacia ella. Hermione había roto en sollozos, estrechando el brazo del rubio.

-¿Un Inferi? Imposible… -Draco estaba atónito. Todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

En ese momento el monstruo giró la cabeza hacia el mortífago y dejó de andar.

De pronto vieron como el cuerpo del Inferi se deshacía, hasta casi desaparecer, y volvía a surgir otro en su lugar.

Era un niño pequeño.

La varita se le cayó de la mano, repiqueteando contra el suelo, y rodando a un punto medio, todavía encendida, iluminando tenuemente al niño y a ellos dos.

La criatura, sin despegar sus ojos impasibles de Draco, levantó el brazo lentamente.

Señalaba algo.

Draco y Hermione bajaron la mirada hasta el punto de atención del niño: la mano del mortífago.

Volvió su palma dubitativamente y vio como una gota de sangre brotaba de su piel, seguida de más líquido. Las gotas surcaron su mano, resbalando por sus blancos dedos hasta caer el suelo.

Entonces el rubio reaccionó. Se limpió el fluido escarlata contra la camisa violentamente, y recogió la varita.

_-¡Ridículo!_

Una oscura túnica cubrió al niño y una peluca negra grasienta hizo que se convirtiese en la viva imagen de Severus Snape, pero infinitamente más mono.

Hermione, pese al shock, no pudo evitar reír, y Draco aprovechó para encerrar al boggart en el baúl de la derecha.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, respirando sonoramente, hasta que Draco agarró a Hermione por el brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

De un empujón la metió en el cuarto contiguo y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la cama, sin sábanas. Comprendiendo al instante, intentó abrir la puerta del baño.

Cerrada. _Alohomora_.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la ventana abierta de par en par y la ropa de cama a modo de cuerda.

Draco se se echó a reir sarcásticamente. Gracias a ese estúpido descuido suyo casi escapaba.

-Maldita seas, _sangresucia_. –siseó agarrándola por el cuello y haciéndola retroceder.

Hermione tropezó con la cama y cayó sobre ella, pero el rubio la soltó.

-Malfoy… para… -dijo con dificultad, poniéndose roja de la asfixia por momentos, pataleando intentando hacerle daño, sin éxito.

La boca del mortífago se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio, y tras apretar un momento más, la soltó.

-Créeme que si no fuese porque nos haces falta, con gusto te estrangularía hasta la muerte, siempre quise hacerlo. –escupió con odio.

Hermione se puso en pie, recuperando el aliento. Se había dado perfecta cuenta de lo extrañamente impulsiva que había sido la reacción del rubio. Él rara vez perdía la calma de esa forma, y menos sin motivos de peso.

-¿Y sabes lo que creo yo? Que la razón de tu enfado no tiene que ver conmigo, sino con ese niño. ¿Tu mayor miedo es un niño? ¿Por qué? –atacó.

-Eso no te incumbe. –Malfoy intentaba controlarse, pero estaba fuera de sí. Aquella visión era más de lo que había podido soportar.

-¿No tendrá algo que ver con tu expulsión de los mortífagos? –continuó ella sin amedrentarse por la fulminante mirada del rubio, estaba decidida a llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Creo que la culpa de que seas tan insolente es mía. –dijo mientras se volvía acercar a ella – He sido demasiado indulgente contigo y ahora estás confusa sobre el lugar que te corresponde. Pero eso…

-Nada de lo que hagas servirá, no pienso arrastrarme ante ti. ¿El lugar que me corresponde? Puedes jugar a creerte superior, pero déjame decirte que no te doy más asco del que tú me das a mí.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

Como respuesta, Malfoy le cruzó la cara con el dorso de la mano. Hermione se tuvo que apoyar en el colchón para no caer con la fuerza del golpe.

-No vuelvas a interrumpirme. Ahora mostrarás el respeto que me debes. No me replicarás, hablarás únicamente cuando se te indique y bajarás la vista en mi presencia a menos que yo te ordene lo contrario.

Como muestra de rebeldía, Hermione clavó sus ojos cargados de reproche en los de su enemigo.

La mirada de hielo del mortífago la intimidó, pero no la hizo bajar la suya. Entonces él sacó su varita del bolsillo. Hermione interrumpió el contacto visual para observar el objeto con recelo. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle?

El rubio la empujó con su mano izquierda, tirándola en la cama, y se colocó a horcajadas encima suyo.

-¿Quieres mirarme a los ojos? Pues no me pierdas de vista ahora. –Susurró con odio contenido, mientras aferraba con una mano la mandíbula de la castaña, impidiéndole girar la cabeza.

Le hundió la varita en el cuello. Necesitaba desquitarse por todo lo que estaba rondando la cabeza, y no sabía hacerlo de otra forma.

_Flagelo…_

Hermione tan sólo aguantó un segundo sin chillar. Nunca le habían lanzado un hechizo de tortura, y aquel era especialmente fuerte por lo encolerizado que estaba el joven.

Sintió como varias porciones de piel se laceraban, como si la estuviesen azotando. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, como huyendo del sufrimiento también, y su cuerpo se retorcía y contorsoniaba bajo el del rubio. No aparecían heridas ni sangre, pero el dolor era completamente real. Apenas podía hacer otra cosa que gritar y mirar a Malfoy, que la seguía sujetando con firmeza, y escuchó como éste le susurraba.

-Fugitivo o no, nunca olvides que soy un asesino, Granger. No vuelvas a poner a prueba mi paciencia.

Con un movimiento de varita puso fin al conjuro, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, que ya estaba débil por el virus antes de que la torturara.

Unos segundos después, perdió el sentido del dolor.

Draco permaneció sobre ella, observándola.

Su cara todavía estaba surcada por las lágrimas, las mejillas le ardían y los rojos labios yacian entreabiertos.

Aunque los fríos ojos del mortífago no lo demostrasen, por dentro lo sintió.

Se sintió culpable.

* * *

-Es un malnacido, es la segunda vez que se la lleva. Teníamos que haberlo entregado cuando pudimos.

-Yo no lo veo así Ron… Gracias a él, Hermione no quedó en manos de Greyback. Porque a nosotros solo quería entregarnos, pero ya escuchaste lo que pretendía hacer con ella… Sinceramente, Malfoy ha hecho más de lo que esperaba de él.

-No lo ha hecho gratuitamente Harry, quiere algo.

-Lo sé, lo ha hecho para que vayamos a buscarla. Pero si no fuera por eso ahora no estaríamos libres ni tendríamos ninguna oportunidad.

Ron no contestó. En el fondo sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero se negaba a admitir que Malfoy les había servido de ayuda.

-¿Ya has pensado que vamos a hacer con Griphook?

Griphook era un duende al que habían rescatado de la Mansión.

La reacción de Bellatrix al creer que la espada de Godric Gryffindor que Greyback había encontrado era la misma que guardaba en su cámara de Gringots había dejado patente su temor a que hubieran entrado en dicha cámara.

Por eso Harry y Ron dedujeron que allí había escondido algo más, y le pidieron a Griphook, que había trabajado en el famoso banco, que los ayudara a entrar. El problema es que pedía a cambio la espada, y no podían dársela porque la necesitaban para destruir los horrocruxes.

-¿Y si… ¿y se le decimos que sí?

-Harry, no podemos. ¿Para qué quieres los horrocruxes si se lleva el único objeto con el que puedes destruirlos?

-Escucha. Ya sé que esto no está bien… pero podemos decirle que sí y devolvérsela en cuanto los destruyamos. –Ron iba a replicar, pero Harry continuó explicándose- Ya sé, sé que él jamás aceptaría ese trato, pero no tenemos por qué decírselo. Simplemente le prometeremos devolvérsela y no diremos cuándo…

-Bueno, si Hermione estuviera aquí pondría el grito en el cielo… pero a mí me parece de puta madre. Además el duende verrugoso ese me cae como una patada –contestó el pelirrojo con una mueca.

-Bien, vamos a buscarlo entonces.

* * *

Draco cogió con suavidad el frágil cuerpo de Hermione, lo envolvió en una manta y la llevó en brazos hasta las mazmorras, como tenía previsto.

La depositó en el suelo de la primera celda e hizo aparecer agua en un cáliz de piedra que había allí, no se le olvidaba que seguía enferma y tenía que beber.

Le echó un último vistazo y salió de la casa. Era peligroso que vagara por ahí cuando lo buscaban, pero necesitaba despejarse.

Cada día se odiaba más a sí mismo. Respondía a la violencia con más violencia, en un círulo vicioso que parecía interminable. No podía alejar de su cabeza la expresión de sufrimiento de la castaña mientras él la torturaba. Esas imágenes mezcladas con las de sus recuerdos, con el niño, con la sangre, lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Caminó entre la maleza durante todo el día, sin comer, sin descansar, hasta que anocheció y volvió a la mansión.

Se quitó la camisa sudada y la arrojó a un rincón, tumbándose cuan largo era en el desnudo colchón. No había vuelto a pasar por los subterráneos, no quería ver a la chica. No quería que esos ojos miel volvieran a intentar leer dentro de él.

Pansy se apareció, interrumpiendo el flujo de sus pensamientos.

-Siento no haber dado señales de vida en todo el día Draco, aquí tienes ropa limpia. –Dijo ella con muy falsa inocencia. Seguía enfadada y lo que pretendía era que Draco estuviese molesto por no haber ido antes. Pero el rubio no reaccionó como esperaba.

-Descuida, ni siquiera me acordaba. Vuelve un momento a casa y trae veritaserum, aquí no hay.

Pansy frunció el ceño ante su indiferencia.

-Granger no es tan estúpida como para tomárselo.

-Está enferma y llevo desde ayer dándole una poción para bajar la fiebre. Si se lo mezclamos ni se dará cuenta.

-Bueno, mezclada no es infalible, pero es mejor que nada.

Pansy volvió en unos minutos con la poción en un frasco y se la tendió a Draco, que la rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

-La encerré en la primera celda, llévasela tú, si lo hago yo no beberá nada.

-Pero si acabas de decir que llevas desde ayer…

-Sí, pero esta tarde he perdido el control con ella. No aceptará nada que venga de mí.

-¿Puedo saber que le has hecho a la _sangresucia_? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Flagelo. –murmuró.

Pansy asintió.

-Que hayas perdido los nervios no tendrá nada que ver con… el hecho de estar aquí, ¿verdad? –Preguntó la morena, suspicaz.

Draco respondió tras unos segundos de expectación.

-Había un boggart en la habitación de Granger, por eso gritaba ayer. Ya te imaginas lo que he visto.

-¿A la mujer?

-Al niño.

Pansy entendió perfectamente. Era la única que sabía la verdad, porque ella había sido testigo.

No osó abrazarlo ni estrecharle la mano, conociendo a Draco lo hubiera tomado como un signo de compasión y la hubiera rechazado de pleno. Pero se sentó a su lado, intentando confortarlo con su presencia.

-Olvida aquello Draco… al fin y al cabo sólo eran muggles.

-Todavía se están pudriendo ahí abajo. ¿Acaso tú lo has olvidado?

Pansy negó lentamente con la cabeza. No olvidaría aquello jamás.

Sabía lo único que podía calmar la torturada mente de Draco en esos momentos, e inclinó el cuerpo para apoyar sus labios en los de él.

* * *

Hermione despertó en el frío y húmedo suelo de un calabozo. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo de lo que el mortifago le había hecho. Porque eso era, un mortífago cruel, inhumano. No dejaba de desconcertarla, la noche anterior la habIa dejado dormir en su propia cama mientras él se iba a un incómodo sillón, y esa mañana la había abofeteado y torturado.

No era tonta. Sabía que aquel niño había trastornado por completo a Malfoy, y percibió lo amenazado que se había sentido cuando ella intentó indagar. El rubio ocultaba bien sus emociones, pero no tan bien.

Y sin embargo, ahora que cada vez era más consciente de a los extremos a los que podía llegar, de lo poco que le importaba el sufrimiento ajeno, no pudo evitar tenerle miedo.

_Nunca olvides que soy un asesino._

¿Cuántos inocentes habrían caído bajo su varita? ¿Hasta que punto despreciaba la vida humana?

¿Cuánto daño sería capaz de infringirle sin tener siquiera remordimientos?

* * *

Draco se ha pasado tres pueblos en este capítulo, pobrecita Herm. Conste que él también me da pena, tiene sus razones para estar tan... conmocionado digamos, aunque aun no se sepan xDD

Revieeeews revieeews revieeeews pleeeease :))

Muchos besos a todas las que siguen este fic, gracias gracias gracias ^w^


	9. Chapter 9: Sor Granger

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

**Diansweet-malfoy: **Bueno, no se si el comentario te quedó a la mitad, o si sólo querías decir hola, pero vale, hola xDDD ^^

**Gabriela: **Sip, Hermione es buena y cándida, pobrecita. Parece que no aprende la chica, pero bueno, todo a su tiempo jaja gracias por seguir la historiaaa =))

**Belial master of death: **En efecto, en efecto, Hermione por muchas que recibe parece que no se entera xD Y a mí también me gusta que Draco sea más realista, pero me cuesta eso de representar sus múltiples facetas xD Y lo del niño y la mujer… no se sabrá por el momento, se irá desvelando. Y no, Hermione no se fía de Pansy, pero sabe que es una mandada que hace todo lo que le dice Draco. Y como él lleva dándole la poción desde el principio sin haberle echado veritaserum… en fin, que lo que pasa está escrito abajo xD Besos ^^

**Princesaartemisa:** Bueno he tardado en actualizar lo siento xD Es que claro, época de exámenes finales… poca gente lee, y aún menos escribe. Gracias por leer =)

* * *

**ATENCIÓN, MUY IMPORTANTE:** estooo... no me he podido resistir y hacia el final hay una escena de sexo un tanto… un tanto subida de tono xDDD Así que si veis que puede herir vuestra sensibilidad, pasad de esa parte, pondré un par de asteriscos cuando empieza y acaba. ^^

**CAPÍTULO 9: SOR GRANGER**

Se escuchó el eco de unos pasos bajando por la fría piedra de los escalones.

Contuvo la respiración y el corazón se le aceleró al ver una capa negra asomar entre los barrotes.

Pero no era la persona que esperaba. En lugar del rubio, una joven pálida de pelo corto y negro se acercó hasta ella, ofreciéndole un frasco.

La mortífaga la observó con desprecio, sin decir nada.

Hermione bebió la poción, sería estúpido por su parte no hacerlo. Había quedado claro que a Malfoy no le importaba su sufrimiento, y a Pansy menos, sería inútil protestar negándose a ponerse bien, sólo se perjudicaría a sí misma.

La morena volvió donde Draco, sentado en el sillón del dormitorio. Se había duchado y puesto un jersey y pantalón negros, que le había traído Pansy.

-¿Ha sospechado?

-No, la ha tomado sin más. ¿La abofeteaste? –preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa de complacencia.

Draco, que estaba como abstraído mirando a un punto fijo, volvió la mirada hacia ella.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Tiene la mejilla roja y algo hinchada. Supuse que eso no tiene nada que ver con una gastroenteritis.

El rubio suspiró con hastío y se incorporó.

-Bajaré a hablar con ella, veremos si el veritaserum hace efecto.

-¿Voy contigo?

-No, si funciona te llamaré yo.

Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo. Dio un paso hacia las mazmorras y volvió a quedarse quieto. Entonces cambió de dirección y fue a la cocina. Cogió un paño y un poco de hielo. Maldita conciencia, maldita culpabilidad.

La castaña volvió a oír los pasos acercándose. ¿Y ahora qué pasaba?

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio entrando en la celda, pero enseguida apartó los ojos.

Draco se acercó a la chica, que aparentemente ni le había dirigido la mirada. Estaba acurrucada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas con la manta por encima, pero se veía perfectamente la rojez de la mejilla. Pansy estaba en lo cierto, se había pasado con la fuerza del golpe.

Se acuclilló frente a ella, pero Hermione seguía decidida a ignorarlo.

Alargó una mano hacia su rostro para poder curarla.

Ella rehuyó el contacto al instante.

-No me toques. –Expresó con furia contenida, todavía sin mirarlo.

Durante varios segundos la chica pudo sentir la angustia oprimir su pecho. Él seguía allí. Sus ojos grises seguían allí.

No había dejado de mirarla, y por un momento creyó que volvería a estallar en un nuevo arrebato de furia.

Pero se equivocó.

-Déjame verte eso. –Dijo volviendo a intentar llegar a su mejilla.

-¡Basta! -exclamó confusa- Deja de confundirme. Primero me insultas, me pegas, me… y ahora vienes a curarme como si te importase cuando ambos sabemos que no… mejor lárgate Malfoy.

Hermione estaba aturdida. Y algo más. ¿Dolida? Algo se removió en el interior de Draco. Ahora más que nunca deseaba no haber perdido los nervios con ella.

-Granger, si bien es cierto que no me importas, reconozco que mi reacción fue exagerada, me excedí. No volveré a perder la templanza si no me das motivos.

Eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que podía salir de labios de Draco Malfoy.

-No necesito tu misericordia. Te he dicho que puedes marcharte.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te duele, la mejilla o la humillación?

-¿Humillación? No recuerdo haber hecho nada de lo que avergonzarme.

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso no pensaste que yo no era tan malvado en el fondo? ¿Que con dar en el punto exacto con tus preguntas conseguirías que me abriese a ti? Te sentiste especial al creer que podrías cambiarme, o encontrar algo distinto en mí. Mírame y atrévete a negarlo.

Hermione no respondió. Se sintió tremendamente vulnerable y desprotegida, Malfoy sabía leer sus pensamientos e intenciones incluso mejor que ella misma. Como si fuese transparente para él.

-Pero te salió el tiro por la culata y volviste a comprobar que tu sufrimiento, tu vida, son insignificantes. No eres una maldita heroína de ficción, ni yo el villano que se vuelve bueno al final de la trama.

Hermione enrojeció de rabia. Impotencia. Vergüenza.

Porque quizá fuese cierto todo que él decía.

Quizás ella fuese menos realista de lo que pensaba y se había dejado llevar por la fantasía.

Quizás se había convertido en una especie de versión light de Emma Bovary.

Quizás se había creído demasiado especial, cuando era una persona vulgar y corriente, prescindible en el mundo.

Quizás Malfoy la utilizaría y después la mataría sin más, sin remordimiento, pena ni arrepentimiento.

Porque quizás él era un asesino y ella una_ sangresucia_.

Ahora sí, se sentía humillada.

-Quiero que venga Parkinson a partir de ahora.

-A mí no me importa lo que quieras, querida. Vendrá quien toque. Se lo comunicaré igualmente, pero te advierto que será mucho menos condescendiente que yo. La solidaridad femenina no se encuentra entre sus cualidades.

-Sé perfectamente lo zorra que es, simplemente prefiero a cualquiera antes que a ti.

-Querrás decir a cualquiera que no te conozca tan bien como yo.

-No me conoces en absoluto. –se defendió ella.

Draco ni se molestó en responder. Consideró que había llegado la hora de saber si el veritaserum funcionaba, aunque fuese un poco.

-Dime Granger, ¿Confías en mí?

-¿Se te han congelado las neuronas de repente? –preguntó sardónica.

-¿No me contarías tus secretos?

-Nunca, Malfoy no entiendo por qué preguntas cosas tan obvi…

-¿Por qué temes a los Inferi? –Preguntó con rapidez, interrumpiéndola.

-No respetan la vida ni la muerte, son una abominación, un insulto a las personas que un día fueron.

Las palabras salieron como un torbellino de su boca.

La poción parecía funcionar bastante bien, a pesar de estar mezclada era eficaz ante preguntas concretas e inesperadas. Antes de que la castaña tuviera tiempo de comprender por qué había respondido tan sincera y vehementemente, Malfoy hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Me aprecias?

-¡No! ¿A qué viene…

-¿Qué busca la Orden?

-Horrocr... –Se tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de pronunciar la última sílaba. _Veritaserum_.

-¡Me has… ¡

-Sí, lo he echado en el frasco que te trajo Pansy. Horroc…¿qué? Bueno, no importa, con eso tengo más que suficiente para investigar.

La cara de indignación de la castaña no tuvo precio. Se había aprovechado de su enfermedad para sonsacarle información.

-¡Te odio Malfoy!

-¿De veras? –El rubio había previsto que Hermione diría algo así, siempre lo hacía, y ya tenía la pregunta preparada en la boca.

-No. –la respuesta fue rápida y contundente. La chica se maldijo. ¿Cómo que no? ¡Sí que lo odiaba, maldita sea!

Una media sonrisa recorrió los finos labios de Draco.

-¿Con que no, eh? Nunca aprendes…

-¡No sé por qué he dicho que no cuando la respuesta es sí, por supuesto que te odio Draco Malfoy!

-Gracias por su colaboración, señorita Granger. –Dijo irónico y triunfante, arrojando el hielo envuelto en el paño al suelo.– No seas idiota y úsalo antes de que se derrita.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! –Gritó ella mientras el mortífago desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Encontró a Pansy sentada en el sofá del salón, impaciente.

-Ha funcionado, más o menos.

-¿Y por qué no me has avisado?

-No fue necesario. ¿Hay libros de magia oscura aquí?

-Y yo qué sé.

Draco rodó los ojos. Sólo a él se le ocurría preguntarle sobre libros a Pansy.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó ella cuando el mortífago salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Draco subió al segundo piso, le había parecido ver otro salón por allí. En efecto, uno bastante más grande que el del piso inferior se escondía tras una puerta de doble hoja.

Pansy apareció unos segundos después.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces?

Draco ignoró la pregunta y empezó a apilar libros que había extraído de una gran estantería.

-Estos son los tuyos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó incrédula.

-Que hoy es el día en que vas a superar tu bibliofobia o a morir en el intento, busca cualquier cosa que empiece por "horroc".

-¿Es todo lo que te ha dicho? –se desesperó ella.

-Eso y que prefiere verte a ti antes que a mi. Por ahora no necesitamos más.

-¿Cómo sabes siquiera que es magia negra?

-Con ese prefijo no creo que tenga que ver con unicornios Pansy. –Respondió desdeñoso. A veces la chica lo exasperaba.

Tras tres horas de búsqueda infructuosa, la mortífaga se quejó de que era muy tarde y quería dormir.

Draco levantó los ojos del libro que estaba examinando.

-Está bien, es mejor que estés despejada o no servirá de nada.

Pansy, aliviada, se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Draco volvía a la lectura.

-¿No vienes conmigo? –dijo algo decepcionada.

-No, no estoy cansado. Buenas noches Pansy. –esta vez ni siquiera la miró. Cuando tenía un objetivo, Draco no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Pero cuando llegaron las siete de la mañana y todavía no había encontrado nada, decidió que quizá sería más sano dormir un poco, y se metió en cama junto a la morena, sin despertarla.

* * *

-¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a hacer para engañar a los duendes de Gringotts?

-Para ir hasta allí sin que nos descubran tenemos que disfrazarnos. Tomar la apariencia de tu hermano y la _veela _sería perfecto. –recomendó Griphook.

-Ni hablar, podríamos ponerlos en peligro. Es mejor no utilizar a nadie conocido. –se negó Harry.

-Pero sí podemos decirles a Bill y Fleur que nos consigan algún pelo de cualquier mago del callejón al azar… -sugirió Ron.

-Eso podría funcionar. Aunque seguimos con el problema de cómo vamos a entrar en la cámara de Bellatrix…

-Eres un mago, es obvio lo que tienes que hacer. –contestó Griphook con su típica cara de pocos amigos. – Maldición Imperius.

Harry lo pensó. No le gustaba utilizar Imperdonables así como así… pero la situación lo requería, y accedió.

-Bien, ¿entonces el asalto para cuando? –preguntó el pelirrojo emocionado.

-Esta semana sin falta.

* * *

Pansy se despertó por un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo. La marca había abandonado su habitual color gris para volverse negra como la pez. Oyó un ruido a su espalda y al volverse se encontró con Draco, no le había oído llegar.

-Ve e infórmame. –dijo el rubio escuetamente.

Pansy asintió, se vistió a toda prisa y acudió a la llamada del Señor Tenebroso.

Draco vio la hora: las once. Se levantó, el dolor del brazo ya lo había desvelado, y bajó a desayunar.

Una taza de café solo, avena con leche y una manzana. Pretendía hacer unas tortitas, se había levantado con hambre, pero cuando estaba cogiendo una sartén, un vocerío proveniente de los subterráneos lo interrumpió.

Reprimió sus ganas de llevarse la sartén consigo para estampársela en la cabeza a Hermione, y contó hasta cinco. Cogió la manzana para ir comiéndola por el camino y bajó.

-¿No se supone que no querías verme? –preguntó apoyándose contra los muros de piedra, sin abrir la celda, y dándole un seductor mordisco a la fruta.

-Y no quiero, si te llamo es porque no me queda otra. Necesito ir al baño. –reconoció con embarazo Hermione, que había estado bebiendo agua como un camello.

-Ya no sabes qué hacer para molestarme. –dijo Draco rodando los ojos mientras le abría la puerta.

-Deja de hacer eso, me sacas de quicio. –gruñó ella, pasando por su lado.

-¿Qué deje de hacer el qué? –preguntó con desaire.

-Creer que el resto del mundo es tu satélite personal.

-Oh, no empieces con tus lecciones de comportamiento altruista. –suspiró hastiado.

-No lo haría si no fueses tan egocéntrico. –Hermione siempre quería tener la última palabra.

Mientras la chica subía las escaleras, Draco hizo un gesto de cogerle la cabeza y estrujársela, pero se mordió la lengua. Si le contestaba, ella volvería a hablar, y no estaba de humor para escucharla.

La acompañó hasta el baño del primer piso, que no tenía ventanas, y la esperó fuera.

Tras aliviarse, Hermione miró de reojo la ducha. Detestaba oler a sudor, ya bastante tenía con no poder cambiarse de ropa.

Se lo pensó un momento, y luego se decidió a meterse dentro, a sabiendas de que Malfoy estaría fuera esperándola. Rió para sí, que se fastidiase, no podía echarle en cara que se diese una ducha.

Malfoy paseaba en círculos frente a la puerta del baño, impacientándose porque quería ir a comer sus tortitas. Entonces escuchó el agua correr por las cañerías…

El rubio golpeó la puerta con el puño.

-Granger, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó airado, temiendo la respuesta.

-Me estoy dando una ducha. –respondió Hermione, intentando parecer inocente, aunque casi no aguantaba la risa.

-¿Y quién demonios te ha dado permiso? –Gritó el mortífago desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin creerse ni por un momento que la castaña no lo había hecho a propósito.

Ella hizo como si no lo hubiera oído, y él volvió a la cocina tras darle una patada a la puerta del baño. Sabía como vengarse.

Con ayuda de la magia, hizo una pila de tortitas en cinco minutos, llevándose un par de ellas en la mano.

Cuando Hermione salió, lo primero que notó fue el dulce olor que impregnaba toda la planta baja. Llevaba dos días sin comer. Adoraba el dulce. Y ya fue el colmo cuando vio como Malfoy mordía con deleite una dorada y esponjosa tortita.

Draco se hizo el sorprendido cuando ella salió.

-Ah, estabas ahí. ¿Lista para volver a la celda? –preguntó con despreocupación.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Ocurre algo? –volvió a preguntar mientras saboreaba la tortita.

-… Tengo hambre… -reconoció Hermione, mirando anhelante el dulce.

-Qué casualidad, justo acabo de hacer una bandeja entera de tortitas… -a Hermione se le iluminó la cara, y Malfoy disfrutó como nunca chafando sus ilusiones- es una lástima que estés enferma… aunque ya puedes empezar a hacer dieta blanda. Si tienes tanta hambre, puedes comer coliflor cocida.

Hermione casi se echa a llorar de la desesperación.

-¡No quiero coliflor, quiero algo rico!

El rubio se echó a reír ante el tono de voz infantil y caprichoso que había salido de Hermione inconscientemente.

-Quizá… podría hacer una pequeñísima excepción esta vez… -continuó, reprimiendo la risa cuando las pupilas de Hermione se dilataron- …si tú haces algo por mí.

-¿Lo qué? –preguntó ella instantáneamente.

-Dime la palabra entera… horroc..?

-Eso nunca. –sentenció la chica.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-Una lástima. Venga, camina.

-Espera, ¿no puedes pedirme otra cosa? –Hermione estaba casi haciendo pucheros, se moría de hambre.

-No creo que puedas ofrecerme nada más.

-¿Hago la cama? ¿Limpio la casa?

-Todas esas cosas las puedo hacer yo a golpe de varita, no merecen una tortita a cambio.

-¡Haré la comida!

Él la miró pensativo. Con varita o sin ella, la cocina le parecía una lata.

-Está bien. –accedió.

Hermione, satisfecha por haber hecho un trato, ya había empezado a andar hacia la cocina.

-Quieta ahí. –dijo el rubio sujetándola por el brazo. –Todavía no he acabado.

-Cocinaré lo que quieras, si ese es el problema. –atajó impaciente.

-Eso ya lo daba por hecho –dijo él con suficiencia- pero el trato es que tienes que cocinar para mí todos los días, comida y cena.

-¿Qué? –exclamó indignada- ¡No puedes esclavizarme así por un par de tortitas!

-Si no aceptas mis condiciones, ya puedes olvidarte del trato.

El semblante del joven era serio, pero por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa.

Hermione se lo pensó. No le apetecía nada ser la cocinera personal de Malfoy, pero por otra parte le daría un infarto si no comía una tortita.

Además, no todo eran inconvenientes, por lo menos tendría aseguradas dos salidas de la celda al día. Y dos salidas al día significaban dos oportunidades de intentar escapar.

-Está bien. –aceptó de mala gana.

Draco, satisfecho, hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a pasar a la cocina.

Hermione se lanzó a la bandeja de tortitas en cuanto las vio, acabando con la primera de dos bocados.

-Ey ey ey… dos tortitas contadas Granger, ni una más.

-¿Qué más te da si hay un montón? –expresó molesta.

-Sí, pero no me apetece que recaigas y tener que prepararte pociones otra vez, gracias.

-Pero…

-He dicho dos y no me repliques. –dijo en ese tono autoritario tan típico suyo.

Draco se sentó a desayunar, comiendo una tortita tras otra lentamente mientras Hermione lo miraba con envidia. Al final bebió su café y recogió con un hechizo.

Llevó a Hermione de vuelta a la celda, y continuó con su infructuoso examen de libros oscuros hasta la una y media, cuando volvió a buscar la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que prepare? –preguntó con un mohín.

-No sé, sorpréndeme. En la despensa y el frigorífico hay todo lo que puedas necesitar.

Hermione frunció el ceño dispuesta a empezar, pero Draco la interrumpió.

-¿Piensas cocinar así vestida?

-Desde luego que no pienso hacerlo desnuda. –replicó ella.

-Una pena… -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado. No podía evitar esa clase se comentarios.

Hermione intentó ignorarlo.

-Me refería a que si piensas cocinar todos los días con eso vas a ponerte perdida. –continuó él.

-¿Y qué sugieres? No tengo otra ropa.

-Eso puede arreglarse –resolvió el levantándose con una sonrisa perversa que no le dio buena espina.

Hermione se quedó expectante junto a la encimera mientras el rubio desaparecía por el pasillo y volvía con algo en las manos.

-No pienso ponerme eso.

-Yo creo que sí. –dijo él sosteniendo un viejo uniforme de sirvienta estilo francés. Consistía básicamente en un vestido negro de manga corta y un poco por encima de las rodillas de largo, con un gran delantal blanco de atar a la espalda.

-No, ni de broma, olvídalo.

-_Aguamenti_.

Hermione retrocedió, empapada por el hechizo.

-¡Malfoy! –es lo único que pudo decir.

Él se limitó a tirarle el traje por el aire y desaparecer hasta que la comida estuviera hecha.

Por supuesto, desde que Hermione había intentado escaparse, había sellado con hechizos todas las puertas de salida y las ventanas a excepción de las de su propio cuarto, por lo tanto no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Por Merlín, se sentía completamente ridícula en ese traje. Entre que de por sí era denigrante y que le quedaba grande, le pareció un suplicio tener que ponérselo a partir de ese momento. Con un suspiro entró en la despensa.

No era una experta cocinera, pero sabía hacer algunas cosas. Malfoy estaba en lo cierto, en esa cocina había de todo. Se decidió por algo que ella también pudiera comer: crema de calabaza de primero y pescado con patatas cocidas de segundo.

Cuando acabó lo puso todo encima de la mesa y con un paño empezó a secar el suelo, pues se le había escurrido el vaso de agua cuando fue a beber.

Draco llegó en instante de verla agachada y secando el suelo, y no pudo evitar burlarse.

-Así me gusta verte Granger, haciendo lo que te corresponde.

-Ella se levantó y le dedicó una mirada furtiva.

-Púdrete Malfoy.

El rubio la miró de arriba abajo, echándose a reír ante el atuendo.

-Cállate imbécil, me gustaría verte a ti así vestido. Parezco una monja. –se quejó la chica, avergonzada.

-Precisamente, te va al pelo.

-¿Qué insinúas? –susurró ella amenazante.

-Absolutamente nada, _Sor_ Granger. Sólo que eres un pelín frígida. –Ahí seguía él metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Lo prefiero a ser una fulana como tu novia. –dijo la castaña con suficiencia.

-¿Celosa, Granger? –la provocó, engreído.

-No desvaríes. –contestó rodando los ojos.

-¿Crees que no tengo fundamentos para pensarlo? Que no mencione ciertos acontecimientos desagradables no quiere decir que los haya olvidado. –Siseó hiriente, y especificó –Desagradables para mí, claro está que tú te deleitaste...

-No sé de qué me hablas. –dijo Hermione aparentando indiferencia. No pensaba entrar en ese juego.

-¿Te refresco la memoria?

-¿Por qué mejor no empiezas a comer y te callas? –dijo Hermione cortante.

Ella se sentó a la mesa a tomar la crema. Él la observó un momento, pero decidió dejarla tranquila por lo de pronto, y también se sentó.

Comían en silencio, hasta que Draco habló.

-No se te da del todo mal la cocina, cuando los sangre pura os dominemos te compraré para que seas mi criada.

-Oh, ¿se supone que eso es un cumplido? Lamento recordarte que aunque eso pasase tú seguirías perseguido. ¿O el estar aquí te hace olvidar que eres un traidor? –punzó hiriente la castaña.

Draco siguió masticando lo que tenía en la boca mientras la miraba fijamente, pero sin enfadarse. Era una mirada penetrante y extraña.

-Muy cierto, _sangresucia_. En ese caso abusaré de mi posición dominante mientras seas _mi_ prisionera.

Hermione levantó la vista del plato para observar a Draco. La última frase no la había dicho en tono despectivo, más bien había sonado como con doble sentido. La descarada sonrisa del mortífago le confirmó sus sospechas.

La chica no supo donde meterse y miró a un lado intentando disimular, pero Malfoy ya había advertido el rubor de sus mejillas y se sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no jugueteaba con la castaña, ahora no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, y sin embargo debía confesar que le volvía loco ponerla en situaciones embarazosas.

Draco acabó de comer y se levantó de la mesa.

-Recoge todo y límpialo. –dijo con indiferencia.

-¡Espera un momento! Eso lo puedes hacer tú con la varita, no te cuesta nada. Además, la limpieza no entraba en el trato –protestó la chica.

-Pero he decidido que quiero que lo hagas. –contestó con naturalidad.

-Me niego, no puedes hacer eso. –se opuso Hermione ofuscada.

-Claro que puedo. Te acabo de decir que pensaba aprovecharme de mi poderío mientras estés bajo mi yugo. ¿O acaso pensabas que me refería a _otra cosa_? –enfatizó las últimas palabras esperando azorar a Hermione.

La chica no replicó, prefirió darse la vuelta e ignorarlo. Y eso es algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba avergonzada, demasiado indignada o ambas, por lo que Draco salió de la cocina sonriéndose _otra vez_.

Hermione se ponía de mil colores cada vez que Malfoy le hacía una de sus sutiles insinuaciones subidas de tono, eran algo a lo que todavía no sabía responder.

Lavaría los platos esta vez, pero no sin armar algo de escándalo.

Cuando los tuvo todos limpios los secó, los apiló con los demás y esperó a Malfoy.

Cogió uno de los vasos en la mano y se colocó en la esquina opuesta de la cocina. Cuando escuchó los pasos del rubio acercarse, arrojó el vaso contra la pila de loza, haciendo que todo se cayera a pedazos justo cuando Draco entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué coño…? –empezó a decir él, desorientado por el ruido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella, haciéndose la ingenua. –Los acababa de limpiar y llevaban ahí un buen rato, ¿cómo han caído?

-Joder, los habrías dejado mal puestos y acabaron desmoronándose.

Se lo había tragado. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. Malfoy se acercó al estropicio de cristales desperdigados y se llevó una mano al suave pelo platino.

-Pues no voy a estar reparando todo esto plato por plato.

Con un hechizo hizo desaparecer todos los cristales. Se acababan de quedar sin vajilla.

-Ahora tendré que buscar más platos por toda la maldita casa, ¿estarás contenta?

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –Mintió con desfachatez.

Draco suspiró y murmuró mirando al techo:

-Merlín, o te la llevas o te la mando… -acto seguido miró a Hermione- venga Granger, ¿a qué esperas para volver abajo?

-A que seques mi ropa, no pienso ponérmela mojada.

Cierto, se había olvidado de que la chica tenía que cambiarse. Le secó la ropa y la dejó sola un momento para que se la pusiese, y después la acompañó a la celda.

Un rato después llegó Pansy.

* * *

-¿Qué clase de misión?

-Vigilar Diagon Alley. No nos ha dado explicaciones, como siempre, pero a mí me destinó a Gringotts con Nott. Por alguna razón tu tía Bellatrix y el Lord están convencidos de que Potter va a intentar entrar en el banco, pero no se sabe cuando.

-Está bien. Mantén los ojos abiertos y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Tú has encontrado algo?

-Todavía nada.

-Quizá te hayas equivocado y no es magia negra, es otra cosa. –sugirió ella.

-Quizá. –contestó escuetamente.

-Me iré en una hora, con la misión no podré venir muy a menudo…

-Lo entiendo.

Pansy se acercó a Draco con movimientos gatunos y melosos, y comenzó a rodearlo.

-Esta noche me dejaste muy sola… -se quejó insinuante.

Draco levantó una ceja, le divertía cuando Pansy se ponía de aquella forma. Al fin dijo lo que ella ansiaba escuchar.

-Tal vez… podría compensártelo…

-¿De verdad? –susurró ella mordiéndole la oreja.

-Convénceme… -dijo él sonriendo lujuriosamente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti… -dijo la morena incitante, mordiéndose el carnoso labio inferior.

Pansy se alejó un poco, posicionándose frente a él. Sus blancos y delicados dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la blusa, lentamente, contorsionando las caderas a la cadencia de una música inaudible.

A medida que la prenda se iba abriendo, Draco vio asomar un corset de brocado negro que contrastaba con la palidez de la mortífaga.

Los pantalones de Pansy resbalaron por sus piernas dejando a descubierto el conjunto entero: un corset con ligas que sujetaban unas finas medias caladas de encaje.

**warning: sex scene xDD **

Draco sonrió complacido, la chica se había esmerado. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, examinándola de arriba abajo sin perder detalle y acarició sus sensuales formas femeninas, ahora realzadas.

Aproximó sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos. Pansy los abrió, intentando besar a Draco, pero en el último momento él los aparto, haciéndose desear aún más. En lugar de en los labios la besó justo en la garganta, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y bajó hasta sus pechos.

Los recorrió con la lengua y desabrochó los primeros cierres del corset para poder tocarlos plenamente, acariciando los pezones de la chica con movimientos expertos, mientras ella suspiraba y su respiración se hacía más agitada.

Entonces sus manos pasaron a recorrer los muslos de la mortífaga, introduciendo levemente los dedos por dentro de su ropa interior, mientras ella le lamía y besaba el cuello y la oreja con desesperación.

Draco acariciaba abarcando un área cada vez más extensa, hasta agarrar completamente las nalgas de Pansy.

Ella lo empujó suavemente hasta el sofá, donde el rubio se sentó, y la mortífaga se montó encima suyo, gimiendo de placer al sentir la enorme erección que amenazaba con agujerear sus pantalones.

La chica le abrió la camisa para contemplar una vez más el trabajado torso, extasiándose con la visión. No podía más e intentó desabrocharle también los pantalones, pero el rubio la detuvo.

-Shh… tranquilízate… -susurró maliciosamente. –Ven aquí… -dijo volviendo a agarrar el trasero de la chica para empujarla contra su cadera, arrancándole otro gemido .

-Draco por favor…

-¿Tanto lo deseas Pansy? –preguntó con su profunda voz mientras seguía clavando su miembro en la entrepierna de la mortífaga.

-Sí… te lo ruego Draco… -gimió ella en su oído, besándolo y acariciando su pelo. Le encantaba que Draco fuese tan autoritario, que la subyugase, y él lo sabía.

Una de las manos posadas en las nalgas de Pansy se deslizó hacia las intimidades de la chica, corroborando la sospecha del rubio.

-Estás empapada Parkinson…

Pansy no podía ni responder del deseo, sólo abría más las piernas para sentir a Draco.

Entonces él se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó los bóxers, pero despacio, para torturar más a la ansiosa mortífaga.

Al fin ella pudo subirse sobre su órgano viril y dejar que la penetrara lentamente. El cuerpo de la morena se estremeció de gusto y comenzó a balancear sus caderas cabalgando al joven, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, suplicándole que siguiera mientras él le susurraba indecencias que la enardecían cada vez más.

Pansy llegó al orgasmo en cinco minutos de lo excitada que estaba, dando la señal para que Draco se vaciase dentro de ella.

Se quedaron en la misma postura intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Últimamente llegas demasiado rápido Pansy, no me da tiempo ni a saborear el momento. –se quejó el rubio.

-Lo siento Draco, es que me vuelves loca. –Expresó la chica con los ojos brillantes a causa del reciente orgasmo.

-No seas lameculos. –suspiró él, dándole un par de palmadas en el muslo para que se levantase. –Te doy diez minutos para que te recuperes, no pienso parar hasta quedar satisfecho.

**end sex scene**

Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta.

Bajó a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Pansy no fuese a pasar por allí con lo de la misión, era prácticamente su único entretenimiento.

Ahora se quedaría sólo con la _sangresucia_ de Granger, qué panorama…

* * *

Bueeeno he tardado más de lo normal en actualizar porque ando en medio de los finales… y se acerca selectivo… y llevo una semana viviendo de RedBull… en fin, que siento el retraso, y también siento la escena sexual si me he pasado… xDD

Saludos a todas : )))


	10. Chapter 10: Les pasa a todas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

**Gabriela:** En fecto, la he hecho tonta sin querer xDD Mil perdones enserio, a veces me arde demasiado la cabeza jajajaj En este cap creo que ha vuelto un poco a la normalidad, espero xDD Besos =))

**Diansweet-malfoy: ** jajajja sí, esta vez el coment salió entero xDD ya decía yo jajaja Y siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado bastante ocupada jeje ^^ Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, qué riquiña ^^

**Belial master of death: **jajajja tienes absolutamente toda la razón, con la comida se me va la olla muchísimo xD Y me disculpo por el lemmon porque alguna gente es muy puritana y claro.. tampoco quiero venir yo a inducirlas en el pecado xDDDD En fin, ya sé que es M, pero como en las condiciones de fanfiction dicen que el sexo explicito está prohibido, pues intento andarme con ojo xD Y hacer bien en criticar, muy bien en realidad, porque sino yo me voy por los cerros de Úbeda y salen engendros muy raros xD Con lo de Hermione, vuelvo a darte tooooda toooooda la razón, he hecho estúpida e infantil a la pobre xD en este cap he intentado "reformarla", a ver… Gracias por seguir comentando y criticando, sinceridad ante todo . Besos y cuídate mucho =DD ^w^

**Princesaartemisa: **Pues no, todavía no podía poner una escena de sexo, porque como decían por aquí, era demasiado pronto. Pero bueno, en este cap hay más acción entre ellos dos ^^ Gracias por leer y reviewvear ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: LES PASA A TODAS**

-Granger, hora de la cena. –dijo apoyado indolentemente en el muro mientras Hermione abría los ojos. Con el aburrimiento de estar allí encerrada se había quedado dormida.

Cuando comprendió que tenía que levantarse hundió la cara en la manta con pereza.

-Ya sé que a ti no te apetece cenar, pero a mí sí, así que arriba.

Hermione ya había escarmentado de sobra la última vez que le había desobedecido, pero le costaba horrores levantarse.

Malfoy bufó con impaciencia y se acercó. Lo que a ella le parecían dos segundos para él eran diez.

Frío. Las manos de la chica intentaron retener la manta, pero Draco se la arrancó.

-¿También tengo que levantarte yo?

Hermione no respondió, e intentó ponerse en pie, sin embargo todavía estaba algo aturdida por el sueño y parecía a punto de caerse en cualquier momento.

-Veo que sí.

El rubio rodó los ojos, volvió a agacharse y le pasó los brazos por la cintura, incorporándola con total facilidad.

La castaña se aferró a los hombros de Draco para no perder el equilibrio, pero pronto retiró las manos al notarse pegada al cuerpo del mortífago. Lo primero que vio al echarse hacia atrás fue su boca. Sus labios perfectamente simétricos, ni muy finos ni muy gruesos. Le hubiera gustado morderlos en ese instante.

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. El sueño la hacía delirar, poco menos.

Él la soltó, separándose, y se encaminó hacia la salida. Siempre andaba perfectamente erguido, con pasos enérgicos, desbordando autoconfianza. Ella lo siguió de mala gana hasta la cocina. Odiaba esa situación. No veía el momento de recuperar su varita y dejar de obedecerle como un perrito.

-Toma –le tendió el uniforme.

-No, ni hablar Malfoy. Búscame algo normal, no voy a ponerme esta… cosa de nuevo. Ser tu bufón personal no entraba en las condiciones.

-No tengo por qué hacer nada, y tú te pones lo que yo te diga. Te doy cinco minutos.

-No pienso ponérmelo. –declaró ella negando con la cabeza.

Seguía tan testaruda como siempre. No es que no temiera la reacción de Draco, le había quedado claro lo que el mortífago podía llegar a hacerle, pero algo le decía que ahora Malfoy estaba de buenas. Empezaba a saber descifrar sus estados de humor y eso le daba cierta ventaja.

Él chasqueó la lengua, un poco harto de discutir con la chica, pero sin cabrearse.

-O te lo pones tú, o te lo pongo yo, ¿está claro? –amenazó poniéndose serio.

Ella frunció el ceño. El rubio interpretó el silencio como una rendición y salió de la cocina para darle tiempo a cambiarse.

Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Malfoy poniéndole la ropa? Bah, qué tontería. Era un farol, seguro.

Miró varias veces el uniforme. ¿Y si hablaba en serio? No, no sería capaz. Bueno la verdad es que últimamente parecía capaz de todo.

Pero si se lo ponía ahora, tendría que ponerse el dichoso hábito de monja todos los días y eso sería un suplicio. No porque le quedara mal, eso no le importaba , sino porque era sumamente incómodo.

Mientras seguía evaluando entre obedecer o no, se le agotó el tiempo y el rubio entró en la estancia.

-Otra vez poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, empiezo a creer que eres masoquista–dijo sarcástico.

Ella no respondió, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El mortífago se acercó con una mirada peligrosa, a la que siguió una de sus medias sonrisas. Es decir, mal presagio.

-¿O… lo has hecho a propósito para que cumpla mi amenaza?

-Por supuesto que no. –respondió indignada. –Si al menos me dieses ropa de mi talla me la pondría.

Él se acercó más, obligándola a retroceder hasta toparse con un obstáculo: la encimera.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-¿Porque eres un egocéntrico insufrible? –soltó ella sin poder evitarlo. La arrogancia del joven la exasperaba.

-Tengo motivos más que suficientes para pensar que lo has hecho adrede. –jugueteó el rubio.

Ya estaba de nuevo con el beso, cada vez que lo mencionaba conseguía sacarla de quicio. ¿Hasta cuándo estaría recordándoselo? Siendo Malfoy, hasta el final de los tiempos mínimo. Sin embargo algo fue distinto esta vez, estaba harta de que se aprovechara de su punto débil y decidió cambiar las tornas.

-Oh, otra vez con la misma historia del beso. Tanto dices que yo me emocioné… ¿no será al revés?

Draco encarnó las cejas sorprendiéndose ante semejante respuesta. Pero por supuesto que no se rendiría, y menos en su propio terreno.

-Eso te encantaría _sangresucia_. Apuesto a que tienes fantasías con que te deseo y te hago mía. –punzó sonriente, suponiendo que ante una mención directa al sexo se echaría atrás.

Hermione frunció los labios instantáneamente, pero los ensanchó en una burlona sonrisa para contestar:

-¿Ves? No dejas de mencionarlo… Eres como un libro abierto Malfoy, estás frustrado porque no puedes dejar de pensar en aquel momento… es decir, en mí.

Enrojeció profundamente al pronunciar las palabras, pero su expresión no varió un ápice.

Draco cambió de estrategia. Si quería jugar, iban a jugar.

Se aproximó todavía más a la chica, apoyando los brazos en la encimera, atrapándola. Ella se inclinó todavía más hacia atrás huyendo del contacto, pero Malfoy no se detenía. Siempre acababa ganando por la sencilla razón de que para ella había un límite, y él parecía no tenerlo.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto…

-Apártate.

-No quiero. –dijo él pronunciando lentamente, y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Hermione dejó de respirar.

Él la miraba altivo y seguro de sí, como siempre.

Ahora la fragancia de Draco volvía a embargarla. Tenía más de medio cuerpo pegado al de él, y sólo sentía deseos de… ¡de apartarlo! –aconsejó su empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sus brazos no querían obedecer. Su cuerpo entero se resistía a apartar a Malfoy.

Entonces él hizo algo que la cogió completamente desprevenida: le desabrochó la chaqueta.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –intentó preguntar aturdida, mientras él le sacaba la prenda y la arrojaba a un lado.

-Te he dicho que si no te vestías tú lo haría yo, cumplo mi palabra.

Entonces agarró la parte inferior de su camiseta y tiró hacia arriba. Hermione fue lo suficientemente rápida como para bajar los brazos e impedir que se la sacara, pero no pudo ahogar un grito.

-¡Estás loco!

-Sí, por ti, tú misma lo has dicho. –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Siempre ganaba.

-No, no, no. Vale Malfoy, basta. Me lo pondré yo. -Lo dicho, él siempre iba demasiado lejos.

Los dedos del rubio la cogieron por la barbilla, y le susurró.

-Así me gusta.

Ella bufó de indignación y él se apartó altanero, cruzando los brazos.

-Te he dicho que me lo pondré, vete de una maldita vez. –instó ella, irritada por la expresión de triunfo del rubio.

-Ya te he dejado sola antes y no lo has hecho. Ahora te vigilaré para asegurarme.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. –dijo ella rodando los ojos y cogiendo el hábito. Es decir, el uniforme.

Pero el rubio seguía allí plantado observándola.

Hermione, crispada, arrojó el uniforme sobre la encimera.

-¿En serio no piensas marcharte?

-No. –contestó despreocupadamente.

-Está bien, si quieres que alguien me vigile que venga Parkinson. –resolvió la castaña.

-Sería la solución perfecta. Lástima que Pansy se haya ido hace media hora y no vaya a volver en varios días. Sí, una verdadera lástima. –añadió irónico.

-Como sigas ahí esperando a que me desnude, podemos pasarnos aquí la noche.

-Lo siento Granger, ahora que me has descubierto ya no pienso fingir más. Te deseo tanto que no pararé hasta contemplar cada rincón de tu cuerpo. –dijo fingiendo naturalidad, pero con una sonrisa perversa. Ambos sabían que la estaba castigando por haber intentado pagarle con su propia moneda.

-Está bien Malfoy, no me deseas, sólo bromeaba, ¿ahora te irás? –reconoció ella hastiada.

Él se limitó a mirarla jactancioso mientras se retiraba perezosamente.

La dejaría tranquila.

Subió hasta el salón a seguir buscando lo que quiera que fuera que empezaba por "horroc". Sinceramente, pensó que lo encontraría a la primera media hora y ya llevaba un día entero sin nada.

Cogió uno de los libros de la pila que todavía no había examinado y fue hacia el sofá. Pero antes de sentarse vio un tanga _originalmente_ negro(ahora blanquecino) encima. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado con Pansy, e hizo desaparecer la prenda con la varita.

Definitivamente los días de abstención no serían fáciles. _Y menos con la sangresucia aquí. _Un momento, ¿qué? Era una sangresucia, una especie distinta a la suya como quien dice. Ni llevando sin sexo cien años se le ocurriría tocarla.

Y sin embargo recordó la erección… y todas las ocasiones en las que se había acercado a ella… Por alguna razón le encantaba hacerlo, desde el principio, y no perdía oportunidad.

Porque eso de que había pensado en otras no era del todo cierto. Mejor dicho, no era cierto en absoluto, un auténtico cuento chino para hacerla sentir sucia y utilizada.

Bueno, quizás en aquel momento llevaba demasiados días con el trío maravilla y estaba algo aturdido. Pero ya no. No la deseaba lo más mínimo. Todo lo hacía para fastidiarla.

Y apartando estos pensamientos se concentró en la lectura.

Hermione aprovechó el quitarse la ropa para lavarla en el fregadero con jabón. _Luego le diré a Malfoy que me la seque_, pensó colgando los vaqueros y la camiseta mojados en una silla.

Bien, era hora de pensar. Había comprobado que la ventana de la cocina estaba, como no, sellada, al igual que lo estarían todas las de la casa. O por lo menos las de los dos primeros pisos. Y obviamente la puerta también.

Intentar romperlas sería inútil, sin una varita no podía desbloquearlas. La única oportunidad que tenía era encontrar una salida por los sótanos, una especie de túnel secreto que conectase con otro lugar, cosa bastante poco probable. En una mansión de muggles, o un castillo, quizá, pero en una casa de magos que podían desaparecerse, trasladarse y viajar por chimeneas a lo Santa Claus era bastante absurdo hacer un pasadizo.

Hermione se subió a una silla para abrir la alacena de los ingredientes. Sabía que estarían en alguna parte de esa despensa, y efectivamente, los había encontrado el día anterior. A Malfoy se le había olvidado que a pesar de carecer de varita seguía siendo una bruja, y allí había todo lo que podía necesitar. El problema radicaba en qué poción preparar…

Por supuesto que había pensado en deslizar unas gotas de poción soporífera en la comida de Malfoy, pero tampoco serviría de nada. Se quedaría dormido como mínimo media hora después de comer, y siempre la encerraba en los primeros cinco minutos. Que durmiese como un bebé mientras ella estaba en la celda no le aportaría ningún beneficio.

La única opción sería utilizar el líquido de erumpent para hacer estallar la cerradura de la celda, pero eso seguía dejándola con el mismo problema: estaba encerrada en esa casa.

Ni se le ocurriría volar la pared, no era ingeniera y seguro que hacía estallar un pilar maestro. Morir aplastada entre los escombros no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia.

Aunque quizá las ventanas del tercero o del cuarto no las hubiera sellado… sí, sí, estaba razonando en círculos pero no podía evitarlo, era como resolver un acertijo. Le gustaban los acertijos, pero porque siempre tenían solución, como las adivinanzas. Sin embargo en este caso todo apuntaba a que no… no existía forma humana de escapar.

De todas formas seguiría intentando encontrarla.

Cuando Draco llegó ella ya había cenado.

El rubio se sentó a comer mientras la chica paseaba por la cocina, cavilando. Lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, como si él tuviese la respuesta escrita en la cara con tinta invisible.

-Me pones de los nervios, ¿quieres sentarte de una vez y estar quieta? –bufó irritado señalando una silla.

Hermione lo miró con desagrado, pero se sentó.

-He lavado mi ropa, cuando acabes sécala. –comentó señalando los vaqueros mojados.

Draco sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas la noche del lago?

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin saber a qué venía la pregunta.

-Sí, esa en la que secaste tu ropa, te cubriste con MI capa, y yo tuve que pasar la noche empapado de pies a cabeza.

Hermione intentó defenderse.

-Eso no fue mi culpa, y si me hubieras pedido que te secara , yo…

-Tú de buena samaritana lo hubieras hecho, sí, lo admito. –dijo en tono burlón- y por supuesto que fue tu culpa, ¿quién tiró la varita?

-¿Quién me tenía secuestrada?

-Y te sigue teniendo secuestrada. –completó él, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

-Ese no es el tema, el caso es…

-El caso es que tú me hubieras ayudado si te lo hubiese pedido, cosa impensable, antes muerto que pedirte ayuda –aclaró- pero en definitiva, yo no soy tú. Soy el malo de tu película mental y tengo que cumplir con mi papel, así que vas a dormir mojadita –dijo con mofa.

-No te conviene que enferme, ¿recuerdas? –apuntó la chica perspicaz.

-Por fin has aprendido a discernir los argumentos prácticos de las majaderías morales, me siento orgulloso. –respondió sardónico, levantándose. Ya había acabado de cenar.

Avanzó hacia la ropa de Hermione, e hizo algo que ella no esperaba.

Primero la secó, y después utilizó el encantamiento _Geminio _para duplicarla.

-Ahí tienes, que ahora que lo pienso me da mal rollo ver una monja del siglo XIX paseándose por la mansión. Pero no te acostumbres, mis actos de benevolencia son bastante escasos. –dicho esto, se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

Hermione sonrió complacida por tener ropa normal y limpia, y se quitó el molesto uniforme por la cabeza al tiempo que Draco desaparecía por el umbral.

Pero el rubio recordó que no había recogido, ni le había dicho a la chica que lo hiciera, así que cuando sólo llevaba tres pasos andados, dio media vuelta y se asomó a la cocina dispuesto a ordenarle algo.

El sonido se le agarrotó en la garganta. Las cuerdas vocales se le entumecieron con la visión. La castaña estaba de espaldas en ropa interior. ¿Cómo demonios se había desnudado tan rápido, si sólo pasaron tres segundos?

Draco quiso marcharse de allí, pero algo se lo impidió. No podía apartar la vista de las largas y esbeltas piernas, la pequeña cintura y el redondo y perfecto culo que se atisbaba bajo las braguitas blancas de la chica. _No estaba nada mal._

Echó un último vistazo a su cuerpo y se alejó sin hacer ruido, ligeramente aturdido por el deseo impulsivo que acababa de sentir. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Fue al baño y se lavó las manos y los dientes, sin poder sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Maldita sea, es una repugnante _sangresucia_, no podía pensar en ella como una mujer.

Supuso que estaría lista, pero dejó pasar otros cinco minutos, por si acaso.

Al final volvió a la cocina y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que lo siguiera, sin mirarla siquiera.

Cuando le abrió la puerta de la celda y ella pasó delante, tuvo que concentrar la atención en los rizos castaños, pues sus ojos pretendían desviarse unos cuantos centímetros más abajo.

Cerró y salió sin decir nada. No tenía ánimo para seguir buscando la dichosa palabrita en los libros, así que decidió acostarse directamente.

Se desnudó y dejó la ropa colgada en el sillón. Se metió en la cama, dando un par de vueltas para acomodarse, y cerró los ojos. Pero los volvió a abrir al instante. Tenía esa espalda semidesnuda grabada a fuego. _Mierda_.

Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, no era para tanto. ¿Cuántos mortífagos se acostaban con _sangresucias_ por diversión? Él ni siquiera se había rebajado a eso, sólo le había gustado su cuerpo. Granger había crecido y tenía un cuerpo de mujer, y a él le gustan las mujeres. Eso es todo.

Y vale que fuese una sangresucia, come libros, pedante, testaruda e insoportable. Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Además que fuese inferior a él le daba cierto morbo. Sí, eso era, Granger le daba morbo. Así que si le apetecía, se la tiraría sin más. Un Malfoy hacía lo que quería, cómo y cuando quería.

Sin más dilación y con sus preocupaciones resueltas, se durmió. Pero no pasó lo mismo con Hermione. Seguía dándole vueltas a una estrategia de huida, y tenía que aprovechar ahora que Pansy no estaba. Cuando ella volviese la vigilancia sería doble.

Paseó por la celda y se acercó a los barrotes de la puerta. Los agarró y apoyó la cabeza entre ellos con los ojos cerrados, a ver si el frío del metal la ayudaba a aclarar las ideas. Pero volvió a separarse cuando sintió el óxido manchar sus manos. Las frotó contra los vaqueros para limpiarlas, y suspiró. Entonces es cuando reparó en unos ojos que la miraban fijamente. Justo en frente de la celda una figura infantil la observaba en silencio.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. Eso no era un boggart, de lo contrario habría adoptado otra forma delante suya. La translucidez del cuerpo no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba ante un fantasma.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Estaba acostumbrada a los fantasmas de Howarts, pero nunca había visto uno fuera de allí. Ni que decir había que era bastante siniestro. Tendría unos cinco años máximo, piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro, grueso y liso. Los ojos grandes y negros, inexpresivos.

No supo qué decirle, y el niño tampoco hablaba. Tras largos segundos, él interrumpió el contacto visual y deslizó sus oscuros ojos hacia algún punto a su izquierda. Hermione no tenía ángulo para ver qué había atraído la atención del fantasma, y decidió acercarse más. Vacilante, dio un paso. Entonces el niño simplemente se desvaneció.

Ella se pegó completamente a los barrotes y supo lo que el fantasma miraba. Al final del corredor lo único que había era una puerta maciza de hierro.

* * *

-¿Tres días? ¿No os estáis precipitando?

-En absoluto, necesitamos el tiempo Bill. Ya sabes que no podemos decirte nada. ¿Nos ayudarás igualmente?

-Claro que os ayudaré, pero no me da buena espina lo que quiera que estéis tramando con Griphook. Yo de vosotros tendría cuidado con hacer tratos con duendes.

-Descuida, lo tenemos todo bajo control.

-Eso espero, por vuestro bien. Mañana os traeré lo que necesitáis, buenas noches Harry.

-Gracias Bill, buenas noches.

El moreno subió las escaleras y entró al dormitorio, encontrándose con Ron recién salido de la ducha.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza salpicando todo a su alrededor.

-Joder Ron,¡ avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso! –Exclamó Harry protegiéndose del agua con las manos.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento Harry. Estaba pensando en otras cosas y ni me di cuenta. –Se disculpó el chico, abatido.

Harry suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-La encontraremos. Malfoy la necesita, no le hará nada.

-Es a la que más odia, le estará haciendo la vida imposible.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te equivocas. Nos odia más a ti y a mi. El problema que tiene con Hermione es la sangre, y eso no es suficiente como para que le haga daño. Si te tuviera a ti te estaría rompiendo las narices, pero ella es una chica, le dirá el mismo par de insultos de siempre y punto. No te comas la cabeza con eso, tarde o temprano encontraremos a Parkinson y ella se encargará de decirnos dónde tienen a Hermione. Los venceremos fácilmente, sólo son dos.

-Sí, pero es su terreno. Lo tendrán todo bien atado para cogernos a los tres.

-No les dejaremos. Venga, será divertido patear el aristocrático culo de Malfoy.–lo animó Harry con una sonrisa.

-…Me lo pido. Como lo pille va acabar comiendo pato al orange con pajita. –Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo también, de mejor humor.

* * *

Draco arrojó al suelo el tercer libro que había revisado esa mañana. Estaba harto de no encontrar nada. Granger le iba a decir la palabra entera de una maldita vez.

Se levantó irritado y bajó las escaleras.

Ella ya estaba despierta, sentada contra la pared.

-Cada día tengo que verte más temprano, ¿es una tortura nueva o algo? –inquirió sarcástica.

-Déjanos el sarcasmo a los que sabemos utilizarlo. He venido a que me digas la puñetera palabra.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-¿Y se supone que lo haré porque…?

-Porque de lo contrario volveré a hacerte daño.

-Uh, qué miedo. Las torturas del sanguinario hurón botador, segunda parte.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Estás desafiándome? Sólo necesito que me des la excusa… -Dijo sonriendo amenazadoramente.

-La última vez tu excusa para perder la cabeza fue el niño. ¿Quieres que lo llame? Porque anda rondando por aquí, ¿lo sabías? –comentó ella jactanciosa.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el rubio aparentando indiferencia.

-Tú sabrás… ¿qué hay detrás de la puerta que está al final del corredor?

Draco palideció. Así que esa era la razón de que la castaña se sintiese tan segura. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a algo que él no quería ni recordar.

-Hay aparatos de tortura para _sangresucias_. ¿Quieres que te lleve a dar un paseo por allí?

Hermione no respondió. Ya tenía planeado colarse en cuanto la dejara sola.

-Estoy esperando Granger.

-Pierdes el tiempo, no diré una palabra. Nunca.

-¿Enserio?

Entonces Hermione sintió un inesperado tirón en el pelo, y aulló de dolor. Draco la estaba levantando agarrándola por los pelos, y cuando lo consiguió la empujó contra la pared sin soltarla. Hermione sintió la varita de Draco rozándole el cuello, de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, como acariciándola.

-No juegues conmigo, sabes que no tienes oportunidades. Sé una chica lista y ahórrate el sufrimiento.

-Tan valiente como siempre Malfoy, luchando contra una bruja desarmada.

-No estoy luchando Granger, si estás aquí es porque hace tiempo que he ganado. Pero ya te he dicho otras veces que no necesito la varita para hacerte daño. –se la quitó del cuello y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- ¿lo ves?

Hermione llevó sus manos al brazo con el que el joven le agarraba el pelo y le clavó las uñas todo lo hondo que pudo para que la soltase. Pero el mortífago sonrió con arrogancia y la cogió de la muñeca con la mano que tenía libre, retorciéndosela. Hermione gimió de dolor.

-No te las des de leona, gatita. –susurró él, liberándole la mano, pero sin soltar su pelo.

La castaña lo miró con furia.

Draco la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo sin disimulo. Cuando se enfadaba estaba bastante sexy.

Hermione enrojeció, pero no se dejó avasallar y le propinó una patada en la canilla. Esta vez le hizo daño y la soltó por una décima de segundo que no fue desaprovechada. La chica lo empujó y echó a correr por el túnel, intentando llegar hasta la puerta de hierro.

Pero cuando llegó apenas le dio tiempo a intentar abrirla, pues Draco era más rápido que ella y la alcanzó enseguida. La pegó contra la pared. Ahora estaba enfadado.

Los ojos grises la taladraban y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Pero la fría mano del mortífago la agarró por la mandíbula, obligándola a mirarle.

-Eres una zorrita traicionera, Granger. –siseó.

Entonces Hermione desvió la vista un poco hacia la izquierda y vio la varita de Draco tirada en el suelo. Se le había caído del bolsillo. Era su oportunidad.

Inspiró hondo y le dio una sonora bofetada al rubio, seguida de una patada.

Consiguió desorientarlo por completo. No era posible que le hubiera abofeteado una _sangresucia_.

Esta vez Hermione no pudo dar tres pasos, pues él había reaccionado con rapidez y la había agarrado por una pierna. Ella intentó sujetarse a algo para no perder el equilibrio, pero no lo consiguió. El mortífago tiró con fuerza de su extremidad, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo, y sentándose encima antes de que Hermione pudiera levantarse. Se revolvió pero fue inútil, no podía moverse.

El rubio volvió a agarrarla del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Le encantaba esa situación. Se agachó y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle:

-¿La ves? Está justo ahí delante, a unos cuantos pasos. Un poco más y hubiera sido tuya.

-No cantes victoria todavía. –rugió ella con dificultad por la incómoda posición.

Él apoyó el peso en una pierna y levantó la otra para poder voltear a la chica, y volvió a sentarse encima de ella.

-Así que abofeteando a tus superiores _sangresucia_…

-Ya era hora de que te la devolviese. –replicó mordaz.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan rencorosa? Está bien, si estamos de venganzas yo también tengo un regalito para ti.

Draco la aferró por las muñecas y se inclinó sobre ella. Comenzó a rondar sus labios mientras la observaba, sin llegar a tocarlos en ningún momento.

-Malfoy basta. Apártate de mí. –Intentó amenazar con un hilo de voz.

-¿Lo dices enserio o para aparentar resistencia? –musitó él sin alejarse.

Ella se puso colorada y giró bruscamente la cara.

Draco podía sentir el pecho de Hermione subiendo y bajando agitadamente bajo su cuerpo. Y Hermione pudo sentir la lengua del mortífago acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando corrientes eléctricas que la recorrían de arriba abajo.

-Vuelve a girar la cara Granger. –le susurró suavemente mientras continuaba el recorrido.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no era capaz siquiera de hablar.

Entonces Draco introdujo por completo su lengua en el oído de la chica, haciendo que gimiera involuntariamente.

-Malfoy para.. –sollozó ella, impotente al no poder evitar que los agudos gemidos huyeran de su garganta.

-Si quieres que pare gira la cara.-repitió él, causando que Hermione se estremeciera de nuevo al sentir el aliento en su oreja húmeda.

La castaña viró lentamente la cabeza en dirección a él, quedando frente a frente. Las mejillas le ardían al tener a Draco tan cerca de nuevo, mirándola fijamente, con sus labios a dos centímetros. Sería todo lo ególatra y cruel que se quisiera, pero desde luego era atractivo.

Entonces el rubio volvió a utilizar la lengua para pasarla por el labio inferior de Hermione. Ella apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y puso el cuerpo en tensión, intentando resistirse. Pero lo cierto es que le resultaba realmente difícil.

Entonces él le lamió las comisuras de los labios con fervor, y los rosados labios de ella se entreabrieron dejando escapar un suspiro de excitación. Momento que Draco aprovechó para meterse en la boca de la chica, besándola con una pasión indecible. Liberó las muñecas de la castaña para sujetar su cuello y besarla con más facilidad.

Hermione puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio, intentando apartarlo. Pero pasados dos segundos sus fuerzas desaparecieron y las manos dejaron de empujar. Malfoy jugaba con la lengua de Hermione, frotándola contra la suya, haciendo el beso cada vez más profundo. Los dedos de Hermione se contrajeron arrugando la camisa de Draco. En su vida había estado tan… ¿excitada? No quería pensar en las consecuencias, sólo seguir besándole, seguir sintiéndole.

Pero entonces él hizo algo inesperado. Pasó a besar de nuevo el labio inferior de la chica, a lamerlo. Y morderlo.

Ella chilló de dolor cuando el mortífago le rasgó la fina piel del labio con los dientes.

Al sentir el sabor alcalino de la sangre se incorporó, contemplando su obra.

-"Ya era hora de que te la devolviera" –se burló Malfoy.

-Eres un hijo de la gran.. Bretaña. –escupió Hermione con rabia contenida.

Acto seguido cogió todo el impulso que pudo y levantó medio cuerpo, empujando Malfoy hacia un lado.

Pero él era mucho más fuerte y la sujetó, quedando él debajo y ella sentada a horcajadas encima suyo.

-Uuh.. la gatita está cabreada… ¿será por el dolor o porque quería más? –dijo soberbio.

-Ya quisieras… ¿así es como te ligabas a medio Howarts, Malfoy? ¿Obligándolas?

Él se echó a reír.

-No cuela Granger, no considero estar obligándote cuando dejas de empujar, me pegas más a ti agarrándome la camisa, y me sigues el beso. Pero si tanto te fastidia que parase puedes pedirme que siga. –Se burló.

-Antes muerta. –siseó ella rabiosa, intentando levantarse.

Pero el rubio la cogió por las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo de nuevo. Los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron y su boca se abrió dejando salir un gemido de la impresión. Estaba sintiendo la rígida virilidad del mortífago justo en su entrepierna. Hermione agarró los antebrazos de Malfoy intentando liberarse, sin éxito. Él, sabiendo perfectamente lo que la castaña estaba notando, movió su pelvis rozándola más contra la de ella, arrancándole otro gemido.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó él con descaro.

Ella sonrió con cinismo.

-¿Ahora también piensas en otras Malfoy?

-No, ¿y tú Granger? –preguntó señalando dos leves puntos que sobresalían en la camiseta de la chica.

Ella se llevó las manos al pecho rápidamente, azorada, provocando una media sonrisa en la cara del rubio.

De pronto, Draco se incorporó, quedando de nuevo cara a cara. Hermione iba a exigirle que la dejara en paz, pero él se le adelantó y se la quitó de encima, arrojándola con fuerza al suelo. Hermione intentó incorporarse rápido, pero el mortífago ya había corrido hacia la varita y se la había vuelto a meter en el bolsillo.

-Game Over, adentro. –la instó señalando la celda.

_Maldita sea, una oportunidad perfecta desperdiciada. Hermione Jean Granger eres una inútil._

Bufó y se succionó la sangre del labio. Pasó por al lado del rubio, sin mirarlo siquiera. Pero él no la dejaría marcharse tan alegremente.

-No te quejes, ahora tienes material nuevo para masturbarte pensando en mi.

Hermione se paró en seco al escucharlo. Quizás lo más sensato fuese no hacerle caso y quedarse callada… pero era demasiado orgullosa. Por algo era una Gryffindor.

Giró sobre sus talones, se acercó al mortífago y le escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca.

-En agradecimiento. –dijo sarcástica- ¿qué mejor material que este para tocarte pensando en una _sangresucia_?

Draco chasqueó la lengua y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano, sin perder la altivez.

-Buena respuesta pero lo cierto es que ya me bastaban tus gemidos de placer querida.

La castaña se puso roja hasta las orejas.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando..

-Tranquila, les pasa a todas cuando me acerco. –sentenció engreído, cerrando la puerta para volver arriba.

_A todas,_ será estúpido. Típico de él creerse un casanova irrestible.

Hermione se dio cabezazos contra la pared. Maldito Malfoy, ¿qué tenía? Era un imbécil, un cabrón, un chulo… pero cada vez que lo tenía cerca conseguía nublar su buen juicio. No le gustaba pero.. tenía que admitir que lo.. deseaba. Igual que él la deseaba a ella. Al menos por una vez estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ambos luchaban contra su mutua atracción.

Aunque claramente... él luchar lo que se decía luchar... pues no. Malfoy se dejaba llevar, cosa comprensible. Si ella lo hacía, sería una zorra. Si él lo hacía, sería un conquistador. Fuese como fuese, la situación imponía que el hombre siempre quedase bien. Era indignante.

* * *

Fin del cap xD siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que hasta que haga selectividad me da que no voy a tener tiempo libre xDD de todas formas es en dos semanas así que.. -.-U


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_**LO SIENTO muchísimo por no haber publicado antes chicas, es que a parte de tener selectividad se me estropeó el portátil. Y no sólo el portátil, al ordenador grande le entraron virus y mi mamá se lo llevó T_T, también cogí el portátil de mi tío, pero diez minutos después de encenderlo hizo ¡plof! Y no encendió nunca más.**_

_**La tecnología me odia, 3 ordenadores en casa, 3 ordenadores que se estropean.**_

_**Resumiendo, me fue físicamente imposible escribir, espero que no me vuelva a pasar.**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia T_T Recuperé el ordenador el jueves y escribí todo lo rápido que pude.**_

_**Mil perdones de nuevo, aquí os dejo con el cap:**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: ¿PUEDES SACARME DE AQUÍ?**

La gota se disolvió al chocar con el suelo. Era la tercera gota de agua en llegar abajo desde que Malfoy la había dejado allí hacía una hora. La caliza de la celda estaba impregnada de humedad que de cuando en cuando se condensaba en pequeñas partículas. Ojalá aparecieran de la nada esas galletitas que ponen "eat me" y te vuelven del tamaño de un pétalo, quizás así pudiese escapar por alguna ranura de la piedra.

Hermione parpadeó. El hilo de sus pensamientos había llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de escapar era convertirse en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Sí señor, una gran solución, muy viable sobre todo.

Suspiró apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

Es curioso que el señor mortífago renegado no hubiera insistido más. Había llegado cabreado exigiéndole que le contara lo del Horrocrux, y tras el forcejeo simplemente se marchó sin la respuesta.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, y es que se había puesto nervioso, tanto que simplemente se le olvidó lo buscaba. Y Malfoy no se pone nervioso así como así. Tenía que conseguir saber qué había tras la dichosa puerta, seguro que aparte de saciar su curiosidad le sería útil para algo. Chantajear, persuadir… cualquiera le valía ya con tal de que cambiasen las tornas. No era solo el mero hecho de escapar, sino de devolvérselas a Malfoy una por una. Estaba harta de que la mangonease ese idiota con ínfulas de sex symbol irresistible. Si tan sólo tuviese su varita…

Su varita.

Se había olvidado por completo. Desde que Malfoy los había encontrado la primera vez Harry se la había quedado. Pero cuando pasó lo de Greyback había tres varitas. Una de Draco, otra la suya y la tercera la de Ron. La primera ya sabía dónde estaba, y una de las otras dos Malfoy se la había dado a Harry.

Quedaba una, ¿quién la tenía?

* * *

Antes de dejar a la fierecilla suelta otra vez mejor asegurarse de dejarlo todo atado y bien atado. Con el paso seguro de siempre atravesó el conducto de piedra. La chica lo miró aburrida, ya era hora de comer.

Pero él pasó de largo, desconcertándola sutilmente.

-_Fermaportus_.

_Mierda_, pensó ella para sus adentros.

-¿No creerías que la iba a dejar abierta contigo pululando por la casa?

-Quién sabe.. –respondió ella lacónica.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no Granger?

-La esperanza.. el rencor… -insinuó con una fría sonrisa.

-Bromas aparte, no deberías guardármelo. Después de todo te estoy tratando bastante bien. Muy bien a decir verdad, teniendo en cuenta lo que eres. –comentó con indiferencia, no sin cierto matiz despectivo implícito en las últimas palabras.

-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo. Creí que me ibas a dar cien bastonazos por cada insolencia, estilo siglo catorce. En lugar de eso me fustigas, muy a la romana, un imperio mucho más simpático que los nobles de la Edad Media. Muchas gracias Malfoy.

Él apoyó tranquilamente el codo en la pared, acomodándose.

-En realidad elegí la flagelación por el componente erótico, ya sabes. –dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-O por tu fobia a los bastones. ¿Tu padre siempre te pegaba con uno, verdad? Eso es que te quería mucho, sin duda. –replicó mordaz e hiriente, sabiendo que le molestaría la mención a Lucius.

Draco soltó una risotada sombría.

-Vuelve a mentar a mi padre con tu sucia boquita y todas las torturas del medievo se quedarán cortas. –amenazó sin perder la torva sonrisa.

-Mil disculpas –dijo ella dócilmente. Demasiado. –sólo me preguntaba… qué pensaría tu padre de que no pudieras frenar tu deseo hacia una _sangresucia_.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y miró a un lado para luego clavar su iris color plata en los cálidos ojos de ella.

-Yo me pregunto qué dirán los tuyos.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño, intrigada.

-Ya sabes, cuando me pase por Australia para cargármelos y les diga que antes de matar a su hijita me la he tirado. Tranquila, les haré recuperar la memoria primero para que se puedan imaginar la escena con todo lujo de detalles.

La piel se le tersó y se volvió pálida. Los ojos se desorbitaron y por un momento adoptó una expresión de tal consternación que pareció otra persona.

-¿C-cómo sabes..?

-Granger, Granger… cuando uno duerme cierra los ojos.. pero no siempre que los ojos están cerrados significa que esté dormido. Tú y tus amiguitos sois muy poco discretos.

Hermione respiró hondo. No pasaba nada, Australia era muy grande. Sólo decía eso para amedrentarla, no se tomaría el trabajo de buscar a sus padres.

-No los conoces, no los encontrarías ni en un millón de años. Además no creerían semejante mentira. –enfatizó la última palabra.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó intencionadamente, escrutando la expresión de la castaña. Pero ella no dejó traslucir emoción alguna.

-Bien sabes lo que has dicho, no voy a repetirlo. –dijo consciente del juego peligroso en el que Draco intentaba hacerla partícipe.

El mortífago continuó observándola sin hacer ningún comentario, pero Hermione permanecía impasible, no le iba a dar el gusto de seguirle la corriente.

Draco despegó el brazo de la pared y se enderezó. Con un gesto de cabeza la instó a levantarse.

Hermione pasó por su lado, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la roca distraídamente mientras subía por las escaleras.

Cruzó el pasillo sintiendo los pasos de Malfoy a su espalda, vigilándola. Era como tener un guardaespaldas. Un guardaespaldas irritante que te cae mal, y que si no interfiriese en sus planes te mataría antes que salvarte la vida.

Abrió la puerta de madera que conducía a la cocina y dio el primer paso. Entonces sintió una garra apresándole el brazo y se quedó quieta. Como Malfoy no decía nada, no le quedó otro remedio que girar la cabeza y enfrentarlo.

Él se limitó a sonreír. Una sonrisa presuntuosa mezclada con una mueca de asco, muy Malfoy. Hermione tampoco rompió el silencio, sólo enarcó las cejas en señal de pregunta.

-Sabes que ocurrirá, y será donde, cuando y como yo quiera.

No iba a responder a la provocación. Sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, por una vez era transparente. Pretendía que ella lo desafiase para tener un pretexto: no es que le atrajese una _sangresucia_, sólo estaba defendiendo su orgullo masculino.

¿Y qué más? No sería una experta, pero sabía reconocer un saco de hormonas cuando lo veía. En esa edad casi todos los hombres lo son, y Malfoy no era la excepción.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó con indiferencia, como quien habla de mermelada.

La mueca arrogante se hizo más pronunciada en un amago de risotada, pero no añadió nada y la soltó con desprecio.

Hermione lo ignoró por completo y entro en la cocina, sonriéndose. _¿Fastidia que no todo te salga como quieres Malfoy?_ Sabía que tras la fachada de mortífago cruel e insensible se escondía el niño mimado de siempre.

* * *

Draco subió las escaleras y se metió en la sala con los libros. Cogió uno cualquiera de la enorme pila que le quedaba por examinar, lo abrió y comenzó a examinar las páginas.

Maldita Granger. Había bajado resuelto a sonsacarle el nombre, por la fuerza si era necesario (que lo era, debido a su testarudez) y al final lo había enredado. ¿Qué le importaría a ella lo del niño? Nada, absolutamente nada. En Pansy podía comprender ese ansia por saberlo todo sobre él, ¿pero en Granger? Mujeres, todas fisgonas. No importa que sean sangre limpia, sangre sucia, muggles, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs o Slytherins, no podía soportar a ninguna.

Pero dentro de lo malo elegía lo mejor. Y lo mejor era Pansy. Guapa, elegante, sangre limpia y lo más importante: podía controlarla como quisiese. "Pansy, calla" y Pansy callaba. "Pansy, ven". Y Pansy venía. "Pansy, lárgate", y obedecía. A regañadientes, eso sí. Era evidente que se cabreaba cuando pasaba de ella, pero francamente, con tal de que no le diese la lata le daba igual.

No como la pesada de la _sangresucia_. Esa no calla ni debajo del agua. Siempre tiene que reprender todo comportamiento "inmoral". Si pudiese, hasta sermonearía al Señor Tenebroso.

Sonrió al imaginarla soltándole sus majaderías sensibleras al Lord y sus mortífagos. Las caras no tendrían precio.

Vislumbró la mesa con todos alrededor. Sentado a la derecha estaba su padre. Su padre.

No sabía exactamente qué sentía al pensar en él. No era devoción.. tampoco odio. La situación era complicada. Su padre renegaba de él, y no era sólo por aparentar. Como dijo Granger, si lo volviese a ver le daría cien bastonazos con gusto. Siempre reprendió todo lo que Draco hacía o decía. Es curioso que más que como un hijo lo veía como un trabajo por terminar.

No es que le importase, él habría hecho lo mismo. Simplemente era confuso.

Mierda, mientras pensaba se había dedicado a pasar páginas sin leer ninguna. ¿Volver a empezar? Ni hablar. ¿Ir de nuevo a molestar a Granger para que suelte algo? Sí, eso sería más entretenido.

* * *

Hermione se puso de puntillas para coger los platos, colocados en uno de los estantes superiores. Era una vajilla distinta ya que ella había hecho pedazos la anterior.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas del esfuerzo. Rozaba la porcelana, pero no era capaz de agarrar el plato, hasta que al fin optó por subirse a la encimera.

Sintió el frío mármol a través de los vaqueros y se estremeció. Hacía más frío que de costumbre, debía estar lloviendo.

Para corroborarlo miró un instante hacia la ventana, y no pudo contener un chillido de espanto. Su cuerpo se convulsionó entero y se llevó las manos al pecho del susto.

El dichoso niño fantasma tenía la cara pegada al cristal y la miraba fijamente.

Hermione bajó de la encimera mientras sus latidos, desbocados, se iban normalizando.

-Oye, lo siento, pero la puerta está sellada. No puedo ayudarte. –se disculpó acercándose a él.

El pequeño espectro avanzó atravesando la pared. La castaña sabía perfectamente que los fantasmas podían atravesar cosas, pero no dejó de chocarle un poco.

-Yo puedo abrirla. –dijo el pequeño.

-¿Qué tú qué? Espera, entonces… ¿Puedes abrir también la puerta principal? ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Sí.-afirmó con vehemencia moviendo la cabeza. Entonces se quedó quieto y rectificó graciosamente- Pero antes tienes que ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay dentro? ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? –había demasiadas preguntas que hacer.

-No lo sé. Mamá lo sabe.

-¿Mamá? ¿está.. –Hermione miró a los lados mientras el vello de los brazos se le erizaba- ¿está por aquí?

-No, ella no sale de allí. –le informó la infantil voz. –Pero ven a hablar con ella, corre.

Y el niño salió como un cohete de la cocina, con Hermione corriendo detrás.

* * *

Draco bajó las escaleras y giró por el pasillo. Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar a la cocina y encontrarla vacía.

* * *

Hermione se plantó ante la puerta y miró al crío.

-¿Y ahora qué?

El niño sonrió, atravesó la puerta, y giró el pomo desde dentro. Era cierto, podía abrirla.

La chica apoyó la mano en la puerta oxidada y empujó con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido. No lo consiguió, los goznes estaban oxidados también y chirriaron sonoramente.

Se asomó a la estancia. Estaba todo oscuro, completamente negro. Realmente daba escalofríos entrar allí, pero por lo de pronto no quedaba otro remedio.

Dos pasos ciegos al interior. No veía al niño, no veía nada más que un rayo de luz iluminando un segmento de suelo.

Avanzó un poco más, esperando no chocar con nada. Entonces las pupilas comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

* * *

El hombre se apartó el mechón de pelo canoso que se había escapado de la coleta. No estaba acostumbrado a tener el pelo largo.

Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ver arrugas surcando su rostro, con millones de finos meandros invisibles hasta que te acercabas lo suficiente. Ni a aquellos ojos marrones. Ni a las gruesas cejas grises.

Se secó las manos y salió del baño.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada de nada.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué se supone que van a venir aquí?

Ella rió.

-Quien lo sabe seguro es el jefe. Puedes ir a preguntarle, Nott.

-Soy curioso, no un suicida.

* * *

De la oscuridad iban emergiendo ciertas formas abultadas. ¿Qué demonios…? Veía varias alineadas. Parecían grandes cajas de piedra.

Cajas de piedra… ¿sepulcros?

Tenía cierto sentido ya que fue conducida hasta allí por un fantasma.

Y no estaba sola. Debía haber una mujer por allí. Si ya el hecho de estar en una cripta no era para tirar cohetes, esperar encontrarte un fantasma en cualquier momento se convertía en algo turbador.

Su cuerpo se volvió rígido al sentir un movimiento a su espalda.

Venga ya, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Hizo acopio de fuerzas y consiguió girarse.

Alto. Pálido. Rubio. Mirada glacial. Podía haber sido un fantasma perfectamente, pero no era el caso.

Draco Malfoy la miraba impasible. Lo lógico es que estuviese cabreado, pero no lo demostraba. Su expresión era extraña, parecía decir muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna. Era uno de esos semblantes de los que te esperas cualquier cosa, desde que estallase de ira a que se echase a reír.

Despegó los labios para preguntar calmadamente.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

No era bueno cabrearlo. Y tampoco tenía por qué mentirle, Malfoy no tenía poder para tomar represalias contra un fantasma.

-Me abrieron la puerta. –contestó sencillamente.

El mortífago iba a decir algo pero no llegó a emitir sonido. Su mirada pasó de Hermione a algo situado en algún punto a sus espaldas. Ella se dispuso a girarse pero Malfoy posó una mano firme en su hombro, impidiéndoselo.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

No, no había llegado hasta allí para nada.

-Malfoy, ¿qué es este lugar?

Él no apartaba la mirada de aquello que había captado su atención.

Hermione agarró su antebrazo para retirarlo de su hombro, consiguiendo volverse.

Pero no vio nada. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy, seguía como en trance. Decididamente estaba contemplando algo invisible para ella. La cuestión era si estaba en la cripta o en su mente.

De pronto salió de su estado de hipnosis como si nada y la empujó de forma algo brusca fuera del lugar.

La chica no se resistió, no importaba con cuántos conjuros bloquease la puerta, el niño podía abrirla de nuevo. De un momento a otro descubriría el misterio, y consecuentemente, el fantasma la ayudaría a salir.

Caminó de vuelta a la cocina, rezando para que Malfoy no se pusiese violento de pronto. Con ese tema nunca se sabía.

Sin embargo el rubio se sentó a la mesa apaciblemente, inexpresivo de nuevo.

Definitivamente, así es como daba más miedo, lo podías imaginar con esa cara tanto jugando al pin-pong como descuartizando un conejo.

Hermione hizo la comida, dirigiéndole con disimulo rápidas miradas nerviosas, sin que él pronunciase palabra.

Relájate Hermione, sólo está reflexionando. Malfoy reflexionando. Su sistema límbico le advirtió: malo, malo, muy malo.

Los platos de porcelana fueron colocados cuidadosamente en el mantel, y la comida dio comienzo.

El silencio se prolongó, el único sonido audible era el del tenedor chocando contra en fondo de los platos.

La castaña esperó a que Draco terminase y recogió y limpió con él allí sentado. Supuso que no se iba, como hacía siempre, para que ella no volviese a entrar en la cripta. Pero tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndolo. Si el niño abría puertas, no había celda que valiese.

Se sonrió. Por fin, por fin saldría de allí. La victoria era inminente. Tal vez Draco lo supiese y por eso actuaba tan extraño.

Aunque…¿y si…? No, esperaba que no fuese capaz…

¿Y si la mataba?

La sonrisa se le borró instantáneamente.

En realidad ella no era imprescindible para su plan. Con tal de que Harry y Ron creyesen que estaba encerrada ahí, vendrían a rescatarla.

Al fin y al cabo Draco contaba con extraer información secreta de primera mano que ella no le estaba proporcionando… por lo tanto… su vida no había corrido tanto peligro como hasta ahora.

El corazón empezó a latirle a todo tren.

¿Enserio la mataría sin miramientos? No podía ser tan… cruel, no le entraba en la cabeza. No odiaba a Malfoy. Se llevaban mal desde siempre, pero no hasta ese punto de anhelar la miseria y destrucción del otro. No le deseaba males a Malfoy, no porque no los mereciera, sino porque prefería pasar del tema. Su idea de detestar al mortífago era más bien que cada uno hiciese su vida y nunca volviesen a saber uno del otro.

No tenía muy claro si ese punto de vista era demasiado infantil o demasiado maduro, pero le pareció el correcto.

Ahora haría como si nada pasase. Exacto, acabas de fregar y esperas a que se levante.

Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y colocó la silla en su sitio.

Bien, ahora sales de la cocina sin que te diga nada y vas a la celda.

Hermione caminaba con pies de plomo. A una parte de ella le parecía que Malfoy no era tan cabrón en la fondo, ni la odiaba tanto como decía, sin embargo otra parte esperaba ver en cualquier momento un destello de luz esmeralda impactando contra su pecho.

O en este caso, como iba delante, contra su espalda.

Llegaron a la mitad del pasillo. Siguió andando pero notó que los pasos del mortífago dejaron de oírse. Se había quedado quieto.

Contra su voluntad, Hermione imaginó la escena. Él se pararía esperando a que ella se diese cuenta. Entonces se daría la vuelta y…

-Granger.

Ahora fue Hermione la que paró en seco. No podía ser cierto.

-¿Hm? –fue todo lo que pudo articular. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja.

-Ven aquí.

La castaña le hizo caso. Giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hasta el rubio con paso firme, altiva y desafiándole con la mirada. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero el orgullo ante todo. Al fin y al cabo morir no era otra cosa que caer en un profundo sueño. Un sueño eterno.

La verdad es que aunque sonase muy poético no era un gran consuelo, pero le valía.

Al llegar a su lado redujo la velocidad hasta reducirla por completo.

Uno delante del otro, mirándose, intentando descifrar sus respectivos pensamientos. Al fin Draco habló.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, no vas a bajar.

Por Merlín, iba a asesinarla enserio.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó ella haciéndose la ingenua, pero con un matiz sarcástico de reproche en la voz.

-No. Visto lo visto… la idea no me gusta pero no queda otro remedio…

Los ojos castaños se desorbitaron.

-Explícate de una maldita vez. –lo apremió ella, echando a perder toda imagen de calma.

-Dormirás conmigo.

Hermione parpadeó. Abrió la boca un par de veces y la cerró, como un pez boqueando.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que oyes, tengo que vigilarte. Sube delante.

La castaña no podía creérselo. Tras asimilarlo durante un par de segundos se echó a reír y empezó a subir los escalones.

Ella pensando en morir y resulta que la solución final al problema era…

-Dormir.. dormir con Malfoy… -repitió en bajo, todavía incrédula. En otro momento le hubiera parecido una tortura, pero ante la perspectiva de morir por un _Avada_ en las escaleras dormir con Malfoy era como abrir los regalos el día de Navidad.

Malfoy la llevó hasta el salón, pensaba vigilarla día y noche. Un solo descuido y podía escaparse. Maldito niño.

Mientras él seguía revisando libros permitió que ella cogiese uno para leer. Así la mantendría quieta y tranquilita.

Y efectivamente, cuando Hermione se concentró en la lectura no hacía ningún ruido, ni miraba nada que no fuesen las páginas del libro. Estaba completamente abstraída.

A Draco le hacía bastante gracia. Podía haberse paseado desnudo delante de ella que ni se inmutaría. Nunca había visto a nadie que disfrutase tanto aprendiendo. El hecho de que fuese tan inteligente le daba cierto encanto. Las tontas eran más fáciles de contentar, y por tanto de manejar. Las mujeres inteligentes eran harina de otro costal, como un reto.

Al final todo se reducía a eso, retar, jugar y ganar.

Llegada la noche, Draco se puso en pie y cerró el libro. Hermione ni se inmutó. Avanzó hasta ella y le arrancó el volumen de las manos.

-Hoy no tengo hambre, no hagas la cena. Vamos arriba. –dijo apoyando el libro de Hermione en la mesa.

Ella se encogió de hombros, cuando leía también se le quitaba el apetito.

Subieron al archiconocido cuarto de Malfoy.

Hermione iba delante, y al entrar recordó que esa habitación tenía baño.

-Voy a ducharme antes de dormir. –anunció dirigiéndose al baño sin esperar respuesta.

A Malfoy no le molestaba, de hecho prefería que se duchase si iba a dormir con él. Ahora no había peligro, él custodiaba las sábanas para que no se le ocurriera volver a huir por la ventana.

Fue un alivio tremendo sentir el agua caliente un día tan frío de invierno. La sangre volvía a correr por sus extremidades, y sentía el hormigueo en los dedos de las manos y los pies.

Y al fin dormiría en una cama. Desde que la habían metido en la celda tenía dolores de espalda, hombros, caderas… La piedra no era precisamente cómoda.

Cuando salió del baño Malfoy ya estaba cambiado, más o menos. Un pantalón de pijama de seda negra, acorde totalmente con los gustos opulentos aunque elegantes de su dueño, y… nada más. No llevaba nada más.

Hermione acababa de salir de la ducha y ya estaba helada, y el otro paseándose medio desnudo como si estuviese en las Bahamas.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó molesto por la incisiva mirada de la chica.

Ella se limitó a murmurar:

-Ectotérmico.

Y se metió en un lado de la cama, todo lo pegada a la esquina que pudo. Pensar en compartir ese espacio tan reducido con el rubio era extraño. E incómodo.

Draco no tenía ni idea de qué le acababa de decir, pero algo relacionado con la temperatura seguro. Se miró el torso desnudo y se encogió de hombros, no hacía tanto frío.

El colchón se movió, hundiéndose para luego volver a su postura cuando él se acostó.

Estaba durmiendo con Malfoy. Es de esas cosas extrañas que pasan en la vida. Se acurrucó todavía más en el borde, intentando evitar toda cercanía o contacto con el sujeto masculino que estaba en su misma cama.

Aunque él hubiese apagado las luces seguía teniendo la sensación de ser controlada. Escuchaban su respiración mutuamente, e inconscientemente intentaban respirar al unísono. La de Malfoy era lenta y profunda, mientras que la de ella era más rápida. El ritmo es marcado por los latidos del corazón, así que es como poner juntos a un colibrí y un caballo. Bueno, tampoco tanto.

Al final la mente de Hermione empezó a volar, imágenes inconexas aparecían, desparecían y se superponían sin orden ni sentido, y en unos minutos su respiración se volvió más profunda, calmada y regular, señal de que estaba dormida.

Pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Draco. Estaba pendiente de Hermione, y un rato después de que se entregase al sueño, él encendió la luz.

Quería mirarla. Dormía apaciblemente. Se había tranquilizado por completo. No ignoraba lo nerviosa que se había puesto durante la comida, probablemente porque sus mentes habían llegado a la misma conclusión: matarla era más cómodo.

Y sin embargo llegó el momento y no quiso hacerlo, prefirió hacerla subir con él a lanzarle la Maldición Imperdonable. La quería viva por lo de pronto, ya había suficientes fantasmas en esa casa. Claramente llegaría la hora de deshacerse de ella, pero no le apetecía adelantar la condena.

Cogió con suavidad entre sus manos uno de los mechones castaños, apartándolo de su oreja. Entonces se inclinó hacia Hermione y susurró:

-Pero no bajes la guardia.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos no vio a Draco en la cama. Una lucecita esperanzadora brilló en la cabeza de Hermione. ¿La habría dejado sola pensando que no se despertaría?

No.

Al incorporarse lo vio apoyado en la ventana, con el aire matinal azotando el rubio cabello. No llovía, pero el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes color perla, y la impactante luz gris le confería a su piel ya blanca de por sí un aspecto marmóreo.

Añadiéndole la impasibilidad de la relajada cara, abstraída, sumida en sus pensamientos, y el contraste entre la tensión de los brazos apoyados en el alféizar y la pierna derecha relajada, el resultado era una auténtica escultura praxiteliana.

Aunque la escultura que realmente se le venía a la cabeza al pensar en Draco era el Fauno Barberini, probablemente por ese descaro y desfachatez que irradiaba. Y por qué no, por los músculos perfectamente delineados y cincelados.

Malfoy no era tan musculoso como el Fauno, su constitución era delgada, pero tenía todo tan perfectamente marcado y definido que daba gusto contemplarlo.

Cuando los ojos grises se fijaron en ella, salió de su ensimismamiento.

-En serio Malfoy, tú tienes un problema.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hace un frío de morirse, ya no te contentas con ir con esas pintas, que te tienes que asomar a la ventana. ¿Qué crees que eres, el hombre-lagarto?

-Estoy curtido, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

Hermione lo miró furtivamente.

-Curtido sí… vanidad llamo yo a eso.

Draco sonrió.

-También.. pero si tanto te molesta no entiendo por qué no dejas de mirar.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo lo había mirado un momento. Un momento largo. La culpa era suya por ir así vestido. Más bien, por ir así de desvestido.

-Granger yo que tú no me levantaría de esa cama.

Ella dudó un momento.

-¿Qué?

-Que como te levantes te harás daño.

-Daño les has hecho tú a tus neuronas, ahora están congeladas. –murmuró poniéndose en pie.

Entonces Draco sacó la varita y la apuntó hacia ella. Antes de que la chica pudiese articular nada, le lanzó en hechizo.

-_Desmaius_.

Se desplomó en el suelo, haciendo un sonido hueco cuando su cráneo chocó contra la madera.

-No digas que no te avisé. –dijo despreocupadamente Malfoy mientras se dirigía al baño.

Ya podía ducharse tranquilo sin que la señorita escapase.

OO

-_Ennervate_.

Lo primero que Hermione sintió fue un agudo dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Aau. –se llevó una mano al lugar y recordó- serás… ¡so capullo!…

-Llevaste el golpe porque te dio la gana nena…

-¡Si explicaras las cosas en lugar de soltar esas frases misteriosas te haría caso! Lo haces a propósito… -exclamó con rencor todavía frotándose la zona dolorida.

-Tienes tres minutos para hacer lo que tengas que hacer en el baño, y luego me haces el desayuno, así que apura.

-¿Hacerte el…? ¡Jah! Espera sentado que de pie te cansas, yo sólo te hago la comida y la cena.

-Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y seis…

La chica bufó y se encerró en el baño.

Se lavó la cara, enjuagó la boca, etc. y salió en el tiempo estipulado.

-Me niego, no soy tu maldita sirvienta, ni tu elfo doméstico.

Ante las tajantes negativas y caras de cabreo de Hermione, Draco decidió hacerse el desayuno él solo. Por supuesto que esto conllevaba a que Hermione no probase ni un poco, pero a ella no le importaba, llevaba todos aquellos días sin desayunar, se había acostumbrado.

Al acabar volvieron al salón a leer hasta la hora de la comida, cuando sí que le tocó cocinar.

Antes aún le servía para salir de la celda, ahora era una lata. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando cambió trabajo por tortitas? Tan lista tan lista y a veces tan rematadamente estúpida.

Mientras ella cocinaba Draco la observaba. No era tan alta como Pansy, pero sí esbelta. Pelo bonito, piel dorada, delgada, piernas largas, culo perfecto… del pecho no sabía nada porque la castaña nunca llevaba prendas que lo insinuasen. Y él podía adivinar por qué. No es que no le gustase sentirse guapa, simplemente no quería convertirse en un objeto sexual. Lo que ella ignoraba es que ser difícil también la volvía deseable.

Se levantó, aproximándose a la chica. Fue silencioso, como siempre, pero Hermione sintió la presencia a su espalda, y la fragancia que desprendía se lo confirmó.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –preguntó con voz cansada.

-Muchas cosas… -respondió con un tono que a Hermione no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué tal si vuelves a sentarte tranquilito en la mesa? –sugirió bruscamente, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-¿Qué tal si te sientas tú encima de mí? –conciso y directo.

¿Qué se supone que debía responder a semejante insinuación?

-Vete a tomar viento. –dijo irritada.

Malfoy pegó su cuerpo al de ella, acorralándola.

-¡Suéltame! –chilló enfadada.

-No te estoy sujetando. –comentó con calma y despreocupación.

-¡Apártate pues!

Los finos labios se estiraron en una aviesa sonrisa.

-Sólo si lo pides por favor.

¿Le hacía caso o le pegaba con la sartén? La segunda era más tentadora, pero no le apetecía inclinarse para cogerla, si lo hacía acabaría en una postura muy demasiado excesivamente comprometedora.

-Malfoy, no me obligues a quemar tu carita bonita con aceite y apártate, POR FAVOR. –bramó crispada.

Malfoy se contuvo y volvió a la mesa. No necesitaba obligarla, ya vendría a él.

* * *

El día no mejoró por la tarde, incluso se llenó más de niebla.

El callejón Diagon estaba bastante desierto, era uno de esos días en los que la gente prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo El Profeta con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Es mi turno de irme más temprano, ya sabes, cúbreme si viene alguien. Y si pasa algo avísame y estaré aquí enseguida. Ojos bien abiertos Nott.

-Pásalo bien Parkinson.

Lejos de ser una carga, era un alivio que lo dejase solo. Pansy era guapa, pero insoportable. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, actuaba como si fuese la única adulta entre un grupo de críos deficientes mentales. Era irritante.

Las siete de la tarde. Perfecto, pensó Pansy, perfecto para hacer una visita fugaz a la mansión de mis abuelos antes de irme a casa.

Se desapareció un par de veces en otros lugares, las precauciones nunca estaban de más, y se materializó en el salón de la primera planta. Estaba deseando ver a Draco…


	12. Chapter 12: Humillación

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_

_**Belial Master of Death: **__jajajajja, es cierto, yo misma me desquicié un poco escribiendo lo que pensaba Draco de las mujeres… pero qué esperas? Las utiliza… psss, ya le darán una lección jeje. _

_Bueno, conste que estoy intentando cambiar a Hermione y hacerla más normal, espero que se note algo T_T. Y ha sido claramente gracias a ti, que evitas que me vaya por los cerros de Úbeda… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Belial? xDD_

_Por cierto, una curiosidad que tenemos yo y una amiga que sigue mi fic, (y por lo tanto lee tus comentarios), de dónde eres? xD (ella tiene la corazonada que de Madrid). _

_Y muchas gracias, la selectividad al final muy bien, supero por mas de 2 puntos la nota de corte de la carrera que quiero hacer, así que espero entrar._

_Y lo del lemon… estoy deseando meter escenas subidas de tono entre estos dos pero claro.. no puedo precipitarme… me siento encadenada a una roca o algo xDDD _

_De nuevo, gracias por comentar siempre ^o^_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: HUMILLACIÓN**

-Joder, que es mañana ya. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. –Dijo el pelirrojo compungido.

-Ron, llevas diciendo lo mismo desde hace tres días. –comentó Harry desde la cama.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo mientras Ron se rebozaba por la alfombra haciendo nada.

Habían acordado revisar el plan durante todo el día, y hacia las siete parar y descansar para no agobiarse y dormir bien. Desde luego al día siguiente necesitarían tener sus reflejos al máximo.

Harry se aburría y dejaba que la modorra se apoderase de su cuerpo, pero Ron no paraba de soltar frases que delataban su nerviosismo y preocupación.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Vamos a entrar a robar en Gringotts! ¡Con mortífagos!

Lo decía todo con ese tono chillón con gallos tan gracioso que ponía cuando algo le daba miedo (solían ser, como no, arañas).

-¿De qué sirve ponerse así Ron? No pienses en ello y punto, o nos delatarás a todos.

-No es tan fácil. –dijo el chico hundiendo la cabeza en un cojín. Pero Harry tenía razón, por mucha poción multijugos que tomase, seguiría notándose que estaba frenético. Además tenía la teoría de que los mortífagos de alto grado olían el miedo, como los tiburones.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón pasando hojas de un viejo volumen encuadernado en cuero. No ponía la fecha de edición en ninguna parte, pero el hecho de que estuviese redactado a mano y que sus páginas estuviesen completamente amarilleadas, cuarteadas y pegadas entre si, le indicó que debía ser de antes del siglo XV.

Lo había encontrado en un arcón carcomido por la polilla tras una de las estanterías. En ese libro encontró prácticas oscuras de las que no había oído hablar en su vida: oniromortia, la muerte dormida,...Y otras que conocía, pero no sabía realizar: nigromancia, alquimia, ,… Este tipo de lecturas le apasionaban, definitivamente el dominio de las artes oscuras era una de sus ambiciones vitales.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá (en aquel sofá en el que había hecho el amor con Pansy hace unos días) leyendo otro libro. Y de pronto lo dejó caer abierto en sus rodillas.

Él enarcó una ceja, mientras ella lo miraba intentando decir algo.

-No tiene sentido. –es lo único que alcanzó a expresar.

El mortífago no se inmutó, siguió mirándola con el mismo semblante indiferente esperando a que se explicase.

-Quiero decir… ¿una cripta ahí abajo? Lo de las celdas tiene cierto sentido… pero eso... parece sacado de una película de terror serie B.

-¿Has visto el cementerio del jardín?

-No. –reconoció, intrigada.

-Eso es porque no lo hay. –dijo escuetamente, sin aclararle nada a Hermione.

La chica le miró, aguardando la continuación.

-Tú no lo entiendes porque careces de linaje noble, pero las familias de rancio abolengo –Hermione rodó los ojos, irritada por el tono pedante y presuntuoso del rubio- suelen tener cementerios, mausoleos o, menos frecuentemente, criptas para enterrar a sus antepasados.

-Pues para ser tan ricos, la cripta de ahí abajo es bastante… ¿cómo decirlo? Cutre.

-Cuando los Haxley se juntaron con los Parkinson, trasladaron los restos a la otra mansión, dejando esta abandonada.

-¿Entonces quiénes son los fantasmas que andan por aquí? -¿Colaba? Por desgracia no. Draco volvió a su trabajo sin dar señas de haberla escuchado, aunque claramente lo había hecho.

Ambos volvieron a concentrarse en sus libros.

Pero de pronto algo los sobresaltó. Unos tacones subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Draco?

Reconocieron la voz al instante. Hermione puso cara de pocos amigos. Malfoy se sorprendió.

La guapa morena entró por la puerta sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara al ver a Hermione Granger sentada apaciblemente en _su_ sofá leyendo un libro de _su_ estantería. (No hay que olvidar que la casa entera con todo lo que contenía era de su familia).

-¿Qué hace ésta aquí? –Preguntó con un profundo desprecio nada disimulado.

Draco suspiró con resignación. Qué pocas ganas de contarle a Pansy toda la historia. Se levantó y la cogió del brazo, haciendo que lo acompañase hasta el pasillo (la puerta que daba al pasillo era la única salida, por lo que Granger no podría escapar sin que la viesen).

-¿Sabías que los fantasmas pueden abrir puertas Pansy? –preguntó con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

-Claro que abren puertas, ¿de qué te sorprende? –era elemental, fantasmas y poltergeists podían mover objetos de sitio, ¿por qué no iban a abrir puertas?

-¿Puertas cerradas con conjuros? ¿_Fermaportus_? –añadió sarcástico.

Pansy empezó a comprender.

-¿Que abren…? Nunca lo había pensado. A decir verdad no tenía ni… -entonces se dio cuenta del problema- Toda esta casa está cerrada con conjuros…

-Bingo, y tenemos un par de amiguitos empeñados en que Granger vaya al sótano. También pueden abrirle la puerta de entrada.

-Por eso la estás vigilando… -asintió Pansy comprendiendo- ¿Averiguaste..?

-Todavía no. De todas maneras creo que estoy cerca.

-¿Cerca? ¿Pero ella no te ha dicho nada verdad?

-Ni una palabra.

-Genial. –sarcasmo- Aún por encima tienes que hacer de niñera…

-No creas que me hace ilusión, pero ¿qué otra cosa quieres que haga? –expresó molesto.

-Bueno… En realidad ella no es del todo indispensable…–Draco vio por donde iban los tiros. Pansy sí que odiaba a Hermione con toda su alma, estaría encantadísima al deshacerse de ella. Como Draco al segundo y tercer año en Howarts, cuando no le hubiese disgustado que la _sangresucia_ apareciese muerta.

Pero ahora era distinto. Granger tenía los días contados, era un hecho. Y su asesino sería él. Quería serlo. Y sin embargo todavía no era el momento. Si la matara ahora, algo quedaría a medias. Algo parecido a tirar un yogurt antes de terminarlo.

-Cálmate Pansy, no fuerces esa cabecita tuya. Déjamelo a mí, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Pansy frunció el ceño pero no le llevó la contraria.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Sólo tengo una hora, hice un trato con Nott. Ayer salió él, hoy era mi turno. Quería verte. Pensé que estarías muy solo. –el tono meloso de siempre. La veía venir de lejos, el problema es que no podía tirarse a Pansy con Granger ahí.

No podía encerrarla en la habitación contigua porque le podían abrir la puerta. No podía encerrarla en ninguna parte. Mierda, se iba a quedar sin polvo por culpa de esa _sangresucia…_ O no… Tal vez…

Sonrió con malicia. Sí, podía ser una buena opción. Y bastante retorcida, lo que lo haría todo más divertido y excitante.

-Pansy, sube…

-¿Cómo vas a hacer con..

-Sube, sé lo que hago.

Pansy le obedeció. Ya podía caerse el cielo, que si Draco decía que controlaba la situación ella estaría tranquila. Esos días sin él se habían hecho una eternidad. Podía encandilar a casi cualquier otro mortífago, ahora ya no tenían miedo de Draco porque era un fugitivo. Pero no quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba a él y sólo a él. Era el único hombre que había conocido que podía hacerla temblar de excitación, y al único al que permitía que la mangonease. Porque eso hacía, la utilizaba cuando le convenía y después pasaba de ella. Pero Pansy lo tomaba como el precio que tenía que pagar por estar con él, lo que se llama "coste de oportunidad".

Además ahora que no podía salir de esa casa, tampoco podía estar con más mujeres, como acostumbraba. Era sólo suyo.

-Granger, ven aquí.

Ella se limitó a mirarle por encima del libro con desconfianza.

-Puedes llevar el libro.

Hermione se tranquilizó un poco. Si podía seguir leyendo es que no iban a hacerle nada raro. Siguió a Draco y a Pansy escaleras arriba. ¿Para qué rayos querían ir a la habitación, si era más pequeña que el salón, y había menos sitio en donde sentarse?

Una vez dentro, Pansy se sentó en la cama. Por su expresión dedujo que estaba tan perdida como ella.

Entonces Malfoy la cogió por el antebrazo y la arrastró por la habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué haces? –exclamó indignada, pugnando por soltarse de la garra que la tenía presa.

Vio que Draco la llevaba hasta el baño.

-¡¿Malfoy qué demonios estás…

En ese momento la empujó bruscamente adentro, soltándola.

-Siéntate ahí quietecita y sigue leyendo. –ordenó con expresión seria antes de cerrar de un portazo y rematar con un hechizo.

Pansy comprendió al instante. Por mucho que le abrieran la puerta no podría escapar, tenía que pasar forzosamente por la habitación.

Draco la miró y empezó a aflojarse la corbata (aunque no estuviese en ningún lugar público le gustaba ir bien vestido siempre).

-¿Dónde habíamos quedado la última vez Pansy?

Ella se desabotonó la blusa dejando a la vista un sujetador negro de encaje que realzaba sus encantos.

-Buena chica. –dijo con una media sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento unos golpes los interrumpieron.

-¡Maldito seas, DÉJAME SALIR!

¿Sería posible que la hubieran encerrado en el baño para hablar de sus cosas? ¡No pensaba sentarse en el wc a leer! La situación era humillante. Pero no se lo pondría tan fácil, iban a ver quién era Hermione Granger. Siguió aporreando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Así por lo menos no podrían hablar tranquilos.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres? –Oyó gritar al otro lado de la pared.

-¡Déjame salir!

-¡Ahora corriendo, no te jode!

-¡Gritaré hasta que lo hagas, no pienso parar!

-¡Pues quédate sin voz!

De solo escucharla se había puesto furioso. Maldita _sangresucia_, no le importaba que chillase, pero el ruido de los golpes era infernal. Se iba a enterar.

Metió la mano bajo la falda de Pansy y le bajó la ropa interior de un tirón.

Pansy ahogó una exclamación y Draco la arrojó contra la pared, colándose entre sus piernas. Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera hablar, él ya se había ocupado de impedírselo con un ardiente beso.

La cogió por los muslos sin dificultad alguna, colocándola sobre su cadera.

La mortífaga sintió la fría mano de Draco en su espalda, mientras la izquierda la sujetaba. Con un ágil giro de muñeca le desabrochó el sujetador, y los pálidos dedos agarraron el seno izquierdo de la mortífaga, acariciándolo y oprimiéndolo a partes iguales.

Las esbeltas piernas de Pansy lo rodearon con fuerza. Adoraba que fuese tan dominante, tan pasional.

Draco llevó una mano a sus pantalones y los desabrochó, dejando que apareciera cierta parte de su anatomía.

La penetró de golpe con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido que pareció más un grito ahogado.

Por un momento Hermione dejó de golpear. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Otro gemido.

Y otro.

Eran rítmicos. La castaña, que al principio estaba perdida, empezó a comprender.

¡Será… asqueroso!

Pues no pensaba acobardarse por lo que estuvieran haciendo ese par de sinvergüenzas libidinosos. Ahora, cansada de dar puñetazos, empezó a dar patadas.

Draco se enfureció más al ver que la chica reanudaba sus golpes.

Embistió a Pansy contra la pared, con mucha más fuerza.

Patada.

Embestida.

Patada.

Embestida.

Pansy estaba encantada con la fuerza y el aguante de Draco. Además cuando se enfadaba y ponía esa expresión entre cabreo y soberbia estaba increíblemente sexy.

Hermione estaba harta, dar patadas y puñetazos a una puerta cansaba lo suyo. Además se moría de la vergüenza en semejante situación. Prefería que le hubiese lanzado otro _Desmaius_, con golpe incluido, pero no eso. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. Estaba iracunda.

Al fin se escuchó un gemido más agudo e intenso que los anteriores, y silencio.

La castaña, agotada y sudando, dejó de dar golpes al escuchar que los otros dos paraban. Se dejó caer al suelo y se abanicó con la mano.

Draco llevó en volandas a Pansy y la dejó en la cama. Pero cuando se estaba subiendo los pantalones, volvió a escuchar "Pum".

-¡QUE ABRAS LA CONDENADA PUERTA, MALFOY! –Hermione ya había descansado suficiente y volvía a gritar. Estaba verdaderamente cabreada, ¿cómo se había atrevido a ignorarla y hacerlo con Pansy al otro lado de la pared? ¡Era un completo desvergonzado, un imbécil, un canalla!

_Alohomora_

Abrió la puerta de un empujón y se encontró con los ojos brillantes y furiosos de la castaña.

-¡Deja de gritar de una puta vez si no quieres que te dé motivos para hacerlo! –amenazó. Todavía llevaba la camisa abierta.

Pero Hermione no se acobardó, todo lo contrario.

-¿Pero qué dices, idiota? Tengo motivos de sobra, ¿te parece normal hacerme esto? ¡Has perdido la cabeza!–indignadísima estaba.

Draco la miró con desprecio. Odiaba esa mirada reprobatoria, le recordaba a Mcgonagall.

-No lo acabas de captar. Eres una prisionera. Y antes de eso, una _sangresucia_. Puedo hacer contigo lo que me de la gana, cualquier cosa. Deberías dar las gracias por estar ilesa.

A la castaña le rechinaban los dientes de rabia. ¿Cuántas veces le habría repetido las mismas palabras? _"Antes de eso, una sangresucia"_

Pues ahora le apetecía poner los puntos sobre las íes.

-Te equivocas, ante todo soy una persona, exactamente igual que tú. –Ignoró la mueca de disgusto del mortífago y continuó- La diferencia estriba en que uno de los dos está prisionero, pero no soy yo. –Draco alzó una ceja con escepticismo- Con esto quiero decir que eres un maldito niño mimado, papá te compraba con regalos porque no te quería, y para ganarte su aprecio te has dedicado toda tu triste vida a repetir los mismos insultos y enseñanzas elitistas, convirtiéndote en una copia barata, aunque no por ello menos despreciable, de Lucius Malfoy. Ahora eres esclavo de todos tus prejuicios y te pesan más que si llevaras una roca en la espalda. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que en el fondo no te sientes superior a nadie, al contrario, te das asco a ti mismo.

Finalizado el discurso, respiró. Curiosamente se sentía más tranquila al desquitarse con él, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-Oh, ¿Quieres jugar al psicoanálisis? Te informo de que…

-Draco, me voy en media hora… -recordó Pansy, molesta. La tremenda estúpida de Granger le estaba quitando su tiempo de estar con su novio.

El rubio cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse. Miró hacia la puerta, luego a Granger, y tomó una resolución.

-Seguiremos más tarde con esta charlita, ahora estoy ocupado.

Se inclinó para arrancar varios trozos de papel higiénico, (no era difícil imaginarse para qué) y salió dando un portazo tal que tembló la pared del baño.

Unos segundos después habían vuelto a la carga, pero Hermione permaneció callada. Se sentó en la taza del wc y se tapó los oídos. Era bastante desagradable. Muy desagradable.

Además se le había formado un nudo en el estómago que cada vez se hacía más apretado. Le molestaba una barbaridad que se estuviesen acostando, se sentía extraña. _¿Extraña? Querrás decir celosa._

¡Menuda barbaridad! Celosa… esa afirmación carecía de fundamento.

Miró la ventana. Se levantó, la abrió y se asomó. Como era invierno se hacía de noche temprano, y el cielo estaba ya cubierto de estrellas. Se estaba congelando, pero asomada fuera oía el viento y las hojas de los árboles chocando entre sí. Claramente, los ruidos de la naturaleza eran mil veces preferibles a los gemidos de Parkinson.

Al cabo de unos minutos hacía tanto frío que se le puso la piel de gallina y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero no le importó.

Estaba pensando. En sus padres, en sus amigos…

Ojalá pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo. En su casa, sin Voldemort acechando, sin que nadie la despreciase por su sangre, sin… toda esa porquería de la que se había ido llenando su vida.

De pronto la asoló la angustia y se vino abajo.

Quería volver con Harry y Ron.

Ron.

Ron la quería. La quería por cómo era, la quería con sus manías, con sus aficiones, con su sabelotodonería…

Lo echaba de menos.

Se sentía sola, humillada, utilizada. Si Ron pudiese estar allí y abrazarla, tranquilizarla, hacerla sentir bien de nuevo…

El temblor del labio inferior la alarmó. No se podía poner a llorar ahora. Había aguantado todo ese tiempo, no iba a sollozar como una niña pequeña, y menos sabiendo que Malfoy y Parkinson estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero el tembleque del labio se volvía más rápido, y la vista comenzó a nublársele con las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Entonces un sonido a su espalda la sobresaltó. Se giró y vio la puerta del baño abierta de par en par. Parkinson se había marchado.

Con el susto, el agua que tenía acumulada en las cuencas se había condensado en dos lágrimas que cayeron sobre sus mejillas, pero se apresuró a limpiarlas. Ya bastaba de lamentaciones.

Salió y encontró a Malfoy sentado en el sillón, vestido con los pantalones de traje y la camisa blanca que llevaba antes, ahora cerrada, pero sin la corbata.

-¿Ya te has serenado o te vas a poner a chillar de nuevo? –preguntó él con los labios contraídos en una mueca de repulsión.

-No soy la única que gritaba. –observó Hermione sagaz.

Pero Malfoy no se quiso dar por aludido, y sonrió peligrosamente.

-Cierto, Pansy gritaba bastante también.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua, molesta, y miró a otro lado. La verdad es que le había puesto la frase en bandeja.

-Continuaré con lo que te estaba diciendo, Granger. A mí también me apetece decirte un par de cosas sobre tu personalidad.

-Oh, ilústrame. –replicó sarcástica.

-¿Con que yo me odio a mí mismo , eh? –Hermione asintió con gravedad- Pues te informo de que tú no estás en una situación muy distinta, Miss rata de biblioteca. Lees y te esfuerzas tanto en destacar intelectualmente porque te sientes i n s e g u r a . Los libros no juzgan, son la guarida perfecta. Pero aun así eres consciente de que mientras tú te escondes detrás de pilas y pilas de papel y tinta, el resto vive la auténtica realidad. Tú no puedes porque tienes miedo, miedo a la vida. Nunca dejarás de ser la misma patética _sangresucia _que teme ser juzgada, engañada, traicionada, utilizada…-enfatizaba cada una de las palabras con una mueca de desdén en el rostro.

-¿Yo soy patética? –lo interrumpió- ¿Y quién me lo dice? El mortífago fugitivo que se esconde en casa de una novia a la que sólo soporta por el sexo. Hasta tus propios padres reniegan de ti, no te queda nada. Tendrás suerte si sales vivo de Inglaterra. Y aun así, si Quien-tú-sabes vence, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que llegarán a buscarte al recóndito lugar del mundo al que hayas emigrado? Por el contrario, si Quien-tú-sabes cae, el ministerio te encontrará, te encerrará en otra prisión menos lujosa que esta, y cambiará el beso de Parkinson por el de un dementor. El presente se te escapa y tu futuro no existe. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Malfoy?

Draco, irritado, se puso en pie.

-Haces bien en imaginar mi futuro, porque no estarás viva para verlo. Tu vida pende de un hilo, y yo ya tengo las tijeras afiladas para cortarlo. Cuando consigas agotar mi paciencia no dudes de que seré yo quién te asesine. Después de tantos años puteándote y deseando tu muerte me he ganado ese derecho. Y no tendré clemencia, seré fugitivo, pero sigo siendo un p u r a s a n g r e, y tú.. un ser indigno e inferior. –acentuó la mueca al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras, y después hizo una pausa, evaluando la reacción de la chica, para añadir por último- Siempre gano, recuerda bien esta frase, porque será la última que oigas en tu miserable vida.

El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba de rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan.. tan hijo de…? Algo le oprimía el pecho, una sensación de desasosiego inefable. No se esperaba palabras tan duras, tan directas, como la luz blanca de una lámpara de neón en una sala de autopsias.

No había nada que responder ya, no valía la pena.

Draco vio cómo la castaña daba media vuelta para meterse en la cama. No habían cenado, pero no le apeteció recordárselo.

Se colocó de espaldas a la cama y se desvistió. Sabía que Hermione no estaba mirando, probablemente tendría la cara enterrada en la almohada. Volvió a ponerse su pantalón de pijama de seda negra y se acostó al lado de la chica, que estaba de nuevo pegada al borde, a punto de caerse para evitar el riesgo de chocar con él.

Pero Draco no quería dormir aún.

-Qué digna, retirándose sin perder el tiempo en responder a las provocaciones. –dijo sardónico.

No hubo respuesta. No le extrañó. Pero no contento con la situación, continuó.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Granger? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Estaba repitiendo la misma fórmula que ella unos instantes atrás. _"¿Cómo te sientes_ _ahora, Malfoy?"_

Hermione, que había decidido ignorarlo, se desquició tanto con la pregunta que al incorporarse y girarse casi le da un manotazo en plena cara.

-¿Qué cómo… que cómo me siento? ¿No eres tan experto en mi personalidad y mis razones? ¿por qué no lo adivinas? Pero para no dejarte con la duda, te diré que me siento como siempre que estás cerca, sucia. Eres un auténtico especialista en hacerme creer que soy lo más bajo y despreciable de este mundo. Supongo que siempre fue tu pretensión.

Tras la gruesa capa de irritación y enfado, estaba dolida, pero él no se inmutaba y seguía hablando con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-Ajá, parece que cumplo bien con mi cometido. Aunque me sorprende tu relativa tranquilidad. Tu reacción fue más exagerada cuando te encerré en el baño. –dejó caer, suspicaz.

-Sí, entonces todavía pensaba que se podía razonar contigo. Ahora lo doy por imposible.

Hermione se disponía a volver a su posición de dormir, pero Draco quería seguir hablando. Digamos que se sentía más tranquilo –_menos culpable_.

-¿Por qué debería importarme tu vida? Estoy dispuesto a escucharte, es una oportunidad inimitable. -_¿A qué demonios venía esa pregunta?_

-Sí, lástima que vaya a dejarla pasar.

-Con qué rapidez te rindes, es francamente decepcionante.

_¿Qué intentaba, apelar a su orgullo para que le siguiese la corriente? De eso nada._

-No Malfoy, llevo varios años intentando hacerte comprender que vives en un mundo paralelo, pero te resistes a entenderlo.

-Mundo paralelo… díjole la sartén al cazo… Doña idealista que se las da de valiente y segura y luego se esconde tras los libros.

-No me las doy de valiente, actúo como me dicta mi razón.

-¿No te las das de valiente cuando defiendes a los débiles? ¿a otros _sangresucia_? ¿a los elfos domésticos? ¿al patán del guardabosques? Tu razón no te impulsa a hacer eso, lo hace el sentimiento. Los defiendes porque tú te sientes una de ellos. En realidad intentas defenderte a ti misma.

-Mis motivaciones para hacerlo no cambian la validez de mis argumentos.

-Cierto, tus argumentos no son válidos de por sí…

- Ya te he dicho que no pienso discutir más. Si no puedes dormir llama a Parkinson de nuevo a que te calme.

El tonillo rencoroso fue más evidente de lo que Hermione hubiera querido., haciendo aparecer una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara del rubio.

-¿Celosa, Granger?

-¿De Parkinson? En realidad me da bastante pena. Está visto que para ella eres como un dios y lleva pegándose a ti como una lapa desde primer curso mientras tú ligas con otras. Me pregunto dónde habrá quedado su dignidad, si alguna vez la tuvo.

-¿Con otras como tú, no? –punzó.

Pero Hermione ya estaba inmunizada contra esa clase de reproche, y aprovechó sus conocimientos sobre el chico para declarar:

-Sí, y creo que puedes sentirte honrado porque te haya hecho algo de caso, da las gracias a tu insistencia.

Premio.

La dilatación de las aletas de la nariz del rubio le confirmó que había conseguido dar en el blanco.

-¿A mi insistencia? Claro que sí, la generosa Granger se ha dignado a darme uno de sus torpes besos, qué honor. –el sarcasmo era obvio- Admite que siempre te has sentido atraída por mí y lo intentas disimular porque yo te desprecio y humillo una y otra vez. La prueba está en que en cuanto finjo que me interesas un poco, te olvidas de todos los años de desplantes y caes rendida a mi pies.

-¿Rendida a tus..? ¡Eres tú quien lleva días acosándome!

-Pobrecita. –escupió ácido- ¿Quién no me quita la vista de encima cuando voy sin camisa? ¿Quién se sonroja cuando la miro? –el tono de su voz se volvía cada vez más agresivo- ¿Quién tiembla cuando la beso? ¿Quién se pone frenética cuando me follo a Pansy? Dices que ella no tiene dignidad, pero te mueres por ocupar su lugar.

A la castaña se le desorbitaron los ojos, le daban ganas de matar a Malfoy. Se levantó de la cama con el corazón a cien.

-¡Esta conversación es ridícula! ¡Tú me odias y yo te desprecio, y nunca, tenlo claro, nunca dejaré que me toques!

-¿Apostamos? –Dijo entre altanero y airado.

-Estaría loca si apostase con un tramposo cobarde como tú.

-Ya, yo soy el cobarde…-dijo con desdén.

-Sí, lo eres. Eres cobarde porque en el fondo no crees una maldita palabra de lo que dices. Porque sabes que la mitad de las cosas en las que crees son ridículas, pero no te atreves a cuestionarlas, ni siquiera ahora que dejan de beneficiarte…

-¿Cómo osas, asquerosa _sangresucia_? No me conoces en absoluto. –la interrumpió arrugando los labios en señal de profundo menosprecio.

-No hace falta conocerte en profundidad para darse cuenta de eso. Siendo sincera, no me pareces inculto ni estúpido. Me atrevo incluso a decir que eres inteligente, pero te han comido el tarro desde pequeño.

-¿Y no contemplas siquiera la posibilidad de que seas tú la equivocada? Un poco hipócrita por tu parte. –dijo sarcástico.

-No. La explicación es sencilla: yo tengo argumentos inteligentes y tú no.

-Aristóteles también tenía "argumentos inteligentes" para demostrar la inferioridad del género femenino, y apuesto a que no estás de acuerdo con eso.

-Touché. Los genios con prejuicios son peligrosos porque pueden convencer al resto de que dichos prejuicios son racionales. Pero la idea de igualdad entre hombres y magos no nace del prejuicio, por lo tanto, sigo teniendo razón.

-En absoluto. Nace del prejuicio de los inferiores hacia sus superiores, es decir, del resentimiento y el miedo. Mira, va perfecto con tu perfil: resentida y deleznable.

-Muy nietzscheano, pero incorrecto. Partes del punto de que hay una clase superior y una inferior, lo cual todavía no has demostrado. Tómame de ejemplo si te place, no me considero peor bruja que ningún sangre pura que conozca.

-Lo tienes delante.

-Vamos Malfoy, sabes que no soy peor bruja que tú. Podrás dominar todos los hechizos de magia negra que quieras, pero en el resto te supero. No tienes más que comparar los expedientes académicos.

-Eso no quiere decir que seas mejor bruja, simplemente eres todo libros. –dijo restándole importancia.

-Cierto es que leo mucho, pero no por ello mi habilidad natural es menor.

-Eso no significa que tengas razón, simplemente no se puede saber.

-No, no se puede saber. No hay evidencias que prueben nada, lo que nos lleva a que tu obstinada postura discriminatoria es absurda y carece de fundamento. –concluyó con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Jaque mate. Malfoy no pudo contraatacar. Rodó los ojos, muy molesto.

-Zorra. –musitó entre dientes.

-No, Parkinson no está. –replicó sagaz la chica.

-Me refería a ti, Granger. Pansy no se acuesta con más hombres que yo, es sólo para mí. En cambio tú besas al primero que muestra interés.

-Eso no es cierto, beso a quien me g… -estranguló la frase antes de terminarla. Mala respuesta, debía haberla pensado mejor.

-¿Que besas a quien te… gusta? –remató él con una sonrisa de triunfo – para que luego lo niegues…

-No hablaba de ti, ni en broma. Lo dije porque ni siquiera me acordaba de haberte besado. –se defendió, sonrojándose ligeramente al decir en alto la segunda frase.

-Mientes de pena. –se burló.- Te repito que soy consciente de que te he gustado siempre, -afirmó con lentitud, aproximándose a ella- de que estás celosa de Pansy –seguía acercándose mientras ella le daba la espalda- y de que estás deseando que me acerque a ti. –concluyó, susurrando en su oreja.

La chica se estremeció para sus adentros, pero se esforzó en que su voz aparentara seguridad cuando le dijo:

-Creo que un torposoplo está cortando las pocas conexiones neuronales que te quedan, mejor vete a dormir.

Al no escuchar nada en respuesta ni percibir movimiento alguno, giró la cabeza noventa grados para verle la expresión. La miraba en silencio, los ojos transmitían una rabia contenida que los hacía brillar en la penumbra, y daba escalofríos.

Hermione rió en su cara, no con engreimiento, como él, sino con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué, molesta que no te de pie a que me violes?

Malfoy también se rió, él con arrogancia.

-¿Violarte? No se llama así cuando estás deseando que lo intente. Otra cosa es que quieras evitarlo porque te sientes c u l p a b l e. ¿No es lo que te pasó la última vez? Estoy seguro que juraste y perjuraste que no volverías a caer en la tentación. Pero recuerda que recrear escenas subidas de tono conmigo en tu imaginación también es pecar…también es traicionar a tus amiguitos… a tu asquerosa familia muggle…a todos…especialmente a la comadreja. Igual que desear que te tome a la fuerza, porque en algún lugar recóndito de tu subconsciente es lo que esperas que haga… todo sería mucho más sencillo, podrías disfrutar y que toda la culpa recayese en mí, ¿verdad?

Ella parecía a punto de tirarse de los pelos.

-Por Merlín, ¡eres insufrible! ¡No aguanto tu maldita vanidad!

Malfoy disfrutó enormemente al desquiciarla. Se levantó con tranquilidad y pronunció lenta y claramente:

-Te vuelve l o c a .

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron dos candentes rendijas, y bufó con furia, casi gruñendo.

-Pero lo lamento, no pienso cumplir tus deseos. Confío en que de un momento a otro me suplicarás que me acueste contigo para saber de una vez por todas lo que es un hombre. Eso es lo que quiero, que te doblegues ante mí. ¿Y sabes lo que pienso hacer después de follarte? Guardaré el recuerdo en un pensadero y se lo enseñaré a la comadreja, a lo mejor aprende y te hago un favor. –siseó venenosamente.

Las mejillas de la castaña ardían de ira. Avanzó hasta él y le cruzó la cara de una sonora bofetada, aunque el mortífago no mostró señal de dolor.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos.

Tras unos instantes de estatismo y silencio, Malfoy clavó su fría mirada en los ojos de Hermione.

Pero la cólera había desaparecido de ellos, siendo reemplazada por… ¿qué? ¿Qué era aquella extraña mirada, aquella expresión? Lo más parecido que se le ocurría era tristeza. O lástima. Seguramente una mezcla de ambas.

-¿Dejarás de fingir algún día? –la fuerte voz de hace unos instantes se había vuelto un susurro. Un débil susurro que impactó en su cabeza como una granada. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho él bastantes veces últimamente.

Lo lógico sería que a continuación Malfoy se la hubiese devuelto, o le hubiese hecho pagar su insolencia de alguna otra manera.

Sin embargo, los cálidos ojos castaños lo estaban aplacando. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Cuando un actor sobreactúa, el público analiza con más rigor el guión, descubriendo cada error, desenmascarando la ficción.

Es lo que Hermione había estado haciendo, leer directamente en el interior de Draco.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa tan extraña como la mirada de Hermione. Una sonrisa rota que no le había visto antes.

-Nunca.

El misterio que era Draco Malfoy se había ido aclarando parcial y ligeramente ante sus ojos. No era gran cosa, pero sí más que antes. Ahora estaba segura de entenderlo. Al menos una parte. Llevaba días observándolo, analizándolo, intentando ponerse en su lugar.

"Porque yo ya no soy yo, ni mi casa es ya mi casa", decía Lorca en ciertos versos que ahora asociaba con el rubio.

Porque Draco Malfoy sin todos sus prejuicios, sin toda su oscuridad, sin toda su crueldad, ya no sería Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a ser alguien y no serlo al mismo tiempo?

¿Cómo iba a poder tirar toda su vida, todas sus creencias por la borda, por un giro de la ruleta de la fortuna que es el destino?

No podía. Sus ideales se habían vuelto viejos y desteñidos, con grietas por doquier. Pero eran lo único que tenía.

El hombre es un animal de costumbres, y cuando las cosas cambian la reacción instintiva e instantánea es el miedo. Y el miedo lleva a la violencia, a la lucha por volver a la normalidad.

Hermione lo había comprendido desde hacía un tiempo, y él lo sabía. Había intentado por todos los medios hacerle creer lo contrario, que él seguía siendo un firme defensor de la causa de los mortífagos, que no albergaba vacilación alguna. Pero ahora no podía engañarla.

No hacían falta más palabras. Se miraron en silencio, se miraron por primera vez.

Draco miró por primera vez a Hermione, en lugar de a la _sangresucia _comelibros, y Hermione miró por primera vez a Draco, no al mortífago egoísta y déspota.

Ahora no había soberbia en sus ojos, sino una prudente quietud. Porque no quería castigarla, pero tampoco dejarla libre. No quería hablar de nada, pero tampoco permanecer así. Hermione percibió que el joven estaba flotando como un corcho entre un furibundo oleaje de dudas.

Y fue ella, por propia voluntad y en sus cabales, la que se acercó a él.

La que le agarró la fría mano, algo intimidada por su difícil mirada… tal vez él la apartaría con brusquedad y se burlaría de ella, en otro intento por aparentar que nada ocurría, que siempre sería el mismo, que ella estaba loca si creyó ver algo diferente…

Pero en lugar de ello el rubio se quedó inmóvil siguiendo los movimientos de Hermione, que entrelazó los pequeños y cálidos dedos con los suyos. Que acarició con su mano temblorosa la mejilla que acababa de abofetear. Que le miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes. Que tragó saliva nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior con los blancos dientes. Que posó sus labios en los de él dulce y cálidamente.

Eso es lo que Draco había estado esperando, que ella viniese a él, pero no así, no de esta forma piadosa. Prefería mil veces el puñetazo que la chica le había asestado en tercer curso.

Había creído que la castaña se rendiría a la pasión y a sus instintos más primarios, pero en lugar de eso había combatido incansable, desarmándolo con cada palabra. Y ahora estaba haciendo lo peor que podía imaginar: darle el toque de gracia.

Es como cuando tu enemigo consigue hincarte la varita en la nuez, y en cuanto cierras los ojos para recibir a la Muerte con dignidad, el verdugo decide en su magnanimidad perdonarte la vida.

Y no sientes gratitud, apenas alivio, tu cuerpo permanece preso de varias sensaciones análogas que se pueden resumir una sola: humillación.

* * *

Por favor, dejen reviews con su opinión ^^  
(Es un poco triste esto de mendigar reviews, pero es que me hace tanta ilusión cuando los leo... xDD)


	13. Chapter 13: Compasión

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK_

**Allison Cameron**: muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro un montón de que te guste la historia =)

**Belial Master of Death.: **¿De Andalucía? Buaa alucinante xDD No me lo esperaba para nada, me sonabas a alguna de las Castillas xDD Granada.. creo que era la ciudad que le gustaba a mi profesor de Historia del Arte, decía que era super bonita xD Yo nunca he estado tan al sur… de hecho no estuve en muchos lugares de España, aparte de Galicia xD Y a mí tampoco me gusta Madrid, es demasiado agobiante xD  
Y siii.. me gusta mucho la filosofia xDDD por eso cuando tengo el dia de reflexion no puedo evitar meterlo en el fic xDDD  
Draco… sí, es un bestia de la leche. Pobre chaval, si es que está en una situación de mierda, ¿Qué le pides? xD  
Me encanta que te haya gustado el capi anterior =)) Cuidate! ^^

**Fiore22: **jajajaj es complicado que baje la guardia, este Draco es duro de pelar… Muchísimas gracias por dejar review, me ponen de muy buen humor xD ^^

* * *

_**EJEM, otro AVISO IMPORTANTE xD : me voy 6 semanas de vacaciones a Inglaterra, por lo que creo que no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar, sobre todo porque tendré que compartir el portátil con mi amiga… Pero vamos, que no os asusteis si no actualizo, no dejo el fic colgado ni nada! Aún así espero sacar un poco de tiempo para escribir…**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: COMPASIÓN**

Humillación.

Vergüenza.

Deshonor.

Una fea grieta atravesaba su orgullo como en un espejo cuarteado. Él lo sentía. Ella veía la quebradura en el cristal de sus ojos, por una vez reflejo de su alma.

Extraño era que aquel mineral gris manifestase algo aparte de su característica frialdad. Ya sólo por eso podía darse por satisfecha.

Hacía apenas dos segundos que había separado sus labios de los de él. Se sostenían la mirada mutuamente.

El entendimiento momentáneo había vuelto a dar paso a una confusa nube de niebla y polvo que les impedía adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Incluso era posible que sus mentes estuviesen tan absortas en esta tarea que no estaban pensando nada por sí mismas.

La situación se volvía cada vez más tensa, más agobiante. La carne de los labios se enfriaba. El aire que inhalaban se había compactado y solidificado, no podían respirar.

Y ella volvió a dar el paso.

El paso atrás.

Abrió la mano cuidadosamente, como temerosa de despertar al mortífago de esa especie de estado hipnótico.

Los temblorosos dedos se deslizaron librándose de la mano pesada y muerta del rubio. Las yemas rozaron sus uñas efímeramente, como una vaga despedida.

Entonces se sobresaltó. Miró hacia abajo. La fría mano acababa de resucitar, y había conseguido atrapar de nuevo la suya, sujetándola enérgicamente. Vacilante, se enfrentó a la mirada de aquel que la retenía con tanta firmeza.

No, no había reflexión. Había impulso. Había sed. Había mil cosas. Novecientas noventa y nueve de ellas dejaban claro lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Pero la número mil las derribó a todas de un solo golpe, como un huracán haciendo volar un castillo de naipes, provocando que la soltase de pronto, como si quemase.

La desconcertada chica se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire y el corazón latiendo ensordecedoramente mientras Malfoy se daba la vuelta y apagaba las velas. Se humedecía los dedos y hacía desaparecer las humeantes llamas. No utilizaba magia, puede que por deleite. No, no era por deleite. Le estaba dando tiempo a que reaccionase y dejase de estar allí parada como un pasmarote.

Se sintió estúpida. Sí, la intención de él había sido besarla, pero en el último momento había cambiado de opinión. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué hacía ella ahí expectante, como si quisiera…

Antes de que él acabase de dejar la habitación a oscuras, Hermione se introdujo entre las sábanas.

Y después…

Negro.

Silencio.

¿Seguía él allí? Un momento después comprobó que sí. Se había quedado quieto ante el candelabro, pero ahora se escuchaban sus pasos rodeando la cama. Los muelles del colchón rechinaron cuando se acostó. La varita repiqueteó contra la madera. Las sábanas hacían un ruido como de murmullo de olas de mar al frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Y después el cuarto, el mundo entero, pareció quedarse ciego, sordo y mudo.

* * *

-Parece que estés preparado para morir. –Ron se arrepintió a la milésima de haber dicho en alto la frase, en su cabeza sonaba bastante mejor. – Quiero decir… ehm… quiero decir que…

-Ya, ya entiendo lo que quieres decir. Incluso puede que tengas razón… al fin y al cabo mi existencia ha sido una auténtica mierda desde que murieron mis padres… hasta que entré en Howarts , claro –se apresuró a corregir ante la desolada mirada del pelirrojo.- Y mi meta desde que sé la verdad no es otra que matar a "Quién-tú-sabes" –dijo con retintín al no poder pronunciar su nombre- A veces siento que mi vida entera está abocada a ese fin… que todo lo demás es un entretenimiento mientras ese momento no llega. Entonces pienso… cuanto antes llegue mejor… Si vivo podré dedicarme a mis amigos y familia sin temer ponerlos en peligro. Si muero… pues muero, y ya está. La guerra acabará y yo me reuniré con mis padres. –dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, sin éxito.

-Harry… la guerra no acabará con tu muerte. Seguirá, buscará más víctimas. Y cuando los –tragó saliva para decir en alto el insulto- "sangresucias" se acaben –se le contrajo el estómago pensando en cierta chica- irán a por los muggles. Y a por los híbridos. Y a por otras criaturas mágicas. Deja de pensar que solo sirves para ponernos en peligro, Harry. El que nos pone en peligro es Él, no tú. Él tiene la culpa de todo esto.

El tono del pelirrojo era más serio de lo habitual. Harry sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero se resistía a creer en sus palabras. No le gustaba la idea de que aunque él no estuviese los demás siguieran sufriendo.

Se imaginó a Ginny sola, llorando frente a su tumba, recriminándole haberlos abandonado. Le dieron escalofríos.

* * *

Escuchaba el imaginario tic tac del reloj de su mente y no podía dormir. El tiempo pasaba denso y a cuentagotas, y sólo lo podía medir con ficticios tic tacs, pues no había ningún otro sonido en aquella habitación. Intentó oír la respiración del que compartía su cama, en vano. ¿Estaría despierto?

Puede que se hubiesen acostado hacía aproximadamente una hora, pero parecía una eternidad. La impaciencia por quién sabe qué se sumaba a la incomodidad de la postura. No quería moverse un centímetro, quizá él la oyera…

Pero no. No, porque seguro que se había quedado dormido. El corazón comenzó a acelerar para expresar su estrés y agobio. Estaba desvelada y tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loca. Ir al baño a refrescarse. Sí, eso haría.

Cuidadosamente sus pies desnudos (pues tenía calor y había dejado los calcetines en el suelo) entraron en contacto con la áspera madera. Miró hacia atrás. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y aún así no se veía prácticamente nada. Pero no se percibía movimiento alguno, lo que quería decir que sí, estaba dormido.

Se arrimó a la desnuda pared, que la guió hasta el cuarto de baño, y una vez dentro cerró la puerta.

Allí había más luz, la de la luna. Malditas casas de magos sin interruptores eléctricos.

Abrió el grifo mientras el espejo le devolvía una imagen que le costaba identificar consigo misma. Le pasaba algunas veces, especialmente de noche. Lo achacaba a la luz. Su cara parecía la de otra persona con esos reflejos azulados y esas sombras tan siniestras.

Sintió alivio al bañar sus coloradas mejillas en agua helada (porque estaba congelada, seguramente debido a que era una noche invernal de esas que criogenizan hasta las hormigas).

Miró a la puerta. Malfoy no se presentaba, por tanto no lo había despertado. Quizás fuese una buena ocasión si era prudente…

Cerró la puerta despacio a su espalda al volver a la habitación. Caminaba con los brazos extendidos como si fuera un zombie, no quería tropezar y caer al suelo. Calculaba que en diez pasos cortos (equivalentes a cinco pasos largos), llegaría al pie de la cama.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, avanzaba. Cuatro pasos… cinco… seis…

Era complicado aquello de moverse en la oscuridad, y también sentía cierta aprensión. Al fin y al cabo era el momento de dar sustos en las películas de terror.

Diez pasos. Bien, ahora gira hacia la izquierda… chirrido.

Mierda.

Se quedó inmóvil, con un pie adelantado. Nota mental: si no tienes cuidado el suelo cruje.

Al carecer de referencias espaciales estaba empezando a perder el equilibrio, pero siguió andando. Estiró los brazos perpendicularmente a su tronco, así tarde o temprano se toparía con el dosel de la cama.

Y así fue, la columna de madera le indicó que tenía que volver a girar.

Consiguió llegar a la mesita de noche. Había escuchado como Malfoy depositaba allí la varita. Estaba cerca… palpó la superficie… ¿no había nada? Pero si juraría haber escuchado el tamborileo contra la madera antes de que el rubio se acostase…

Quizás hubiera oído mal.. o quizás después él la había cambiado de sitio.

Por las calzas de Merlín, todo parecía salir al revés.

Todavía tenía alguna oportunidad si registraba los cajones, aunque en el fondo sabía que no encontraría nada. Tantas veces había intentado escapar sin éxito que ya daba por hecho que nunca lo conseguiría.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo abrió el primer cajón. Había un libro… dos libros… nada más.

Cerró. Estaba haciendo mucho ruido, y Malfoy debía tener su cabeza justo al lado. Otra vez contuvo la respiración y abrió el segundo y último cajón… vacío. Nada de nada.

Por lo menos no había despertado al ogro…

Se incorporó y buscó de nuevo el dosel de la cama para volver a su lado de la misma. Tuvo menos cuidado que antes y no se preocupó por el crujido de la madera, ya daba lo mismo. Hasta hubiera encendido la luz si hubiese podido, así minimizaría (que no anularía) las posibilidades de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

Pero de pronto sintió una presión en los hombros.

Los nervios se volvieron agujas que pincharon todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciese con fuerza, y su garganta emitió un agudo chillido debido al sobresalto.

Sus manos apresaron como garras aquello que estaba delante suya, encontrándose con… ¿carne? Parecía piel. Y ese aroma…

Una burlona y sombría voz rompió el silencio.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

-¿Era necesario matarme del susto?

-No, pero ya sabes que me divierte.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Draco no podía verla, pero se imaginó que lo haría. Siempre lo hacía. Ella no dijo nada. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo extraño que era hablar con él en ese momento. Era la primera vez que se decían algo después de lo que había pasado. ¿Y qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Qué haría Malfoy? ¿Se comportaría de otro modo? Claro que no, podía modificar su forma de pensar, pero cambiar su actitud era un proceso más dificultoso y lento.

Una profunda respiración, casi un suspiro, la devolvió a la realidad. Sus dedos estaban apoyados en una superficie suave y firme que identificó con alguna parte del torso del rubio. Ahora agradecía que no hubiese luz, tenía la sensación de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había acudido a sus mejillas. Rápidamente retiró las manos, provocando una especie de risa en Malfoy.

-Apártate, quiero pasar. –rezongó ella, todavía avergonzada.

-La habitación es muy grande, ¿por qué debo apartarme yo?

-Porque no veo nada, creo que es obvio.

-También puedes pedir ayuda. –dijo con socarronería.

-¿Para qué? Un Malfoy no ayudaría a nadie al menos hasta el día del Juicio Final. Y aún así tengo mis dudas. –respondió irónica.

-Qué poca fe. –volvió a burlarse el mortífago.

Entonces la chica sintió el contacto de unas manos en su cintura.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Guiarte. –respondió él con despreocupación, pasando una de las manos desde la cintura a la espalda de la Gryffindor, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

-¿A esto lo llamas guiarme? –preguntó escéptica, aunque con una voz tan aguda que delató su turbación.

-¿Acaso dije a dónde?

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué antes no y ahora sí? ¿Qué había cambiado?

El mortífago escuchaba el corazón de Hermione latir con rapidez. Sentía la calidez que su cuerpo irradiaba. La quería para él allí y en ese momento. Porque tenía que ser cuando él quisiera, no cuando ella se lo ofreciera. No quería un mutuo acuerdo de intercambio de placer, quería arrebatárselo.

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella? Se estaba soltando. No, no, no, de eso nada. Ahora era suya y no se iría a ninguna parte.

Su brazo se enroscó en la cintura de la castaña con una firmeza de hierro. Intuía donde estaba su cuello y llevó allí la otra mano, sujetando la cabeza de la chica para atraerla hacia sí. Pero no la besó, no todavía. Se paró a escuchar de nuevo su respiración. Y a sentirla. El aire que salía de los labios de Hermione impactaba en los suyos propios. Podía saborearla de nuevo sin siquiera tocarla, y supuso que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

¿A qué demonios jugaba Malfoy? La estaba volviendo loca. Su aliento estaba a dos centímetros y todavía no sabía si se apartaría de golpe o si la besaría. Tampoco sabía qué opción prefería. O sí…. Para ser sincera, en ese momento quería que la besase. Antes ella había posado sus labios en los de él, y el rubio se había quedado congelado en el lugar, lo que sin duda había sido una suerte, no debería pasar nada entre ellos dos. Pero ahora que volvía a tenerlo tan cerca…

Seguía sin comprender qué le ocurría con él. ¿Por qué lo deseaba? ¿No podía ser cualquier otro, tenía que ser precisamente Don-Príncipe-de-Slytherin-exmortífago? Eran opuestos. Los polos opuestos se atraen. Quizá fuese esa la respuesta. Al menos la respuesta fácil.

¿Y ahora? Parecía que… se estaba acercando. Piel contra sus labios, solo podía ser la de otros labios. Agradable no era la palabra. Agradable era besar en general. Besar a Malfoy era algo más. Puede que fuese el secreto placer de lo prohibido, o puede que simplemente él fuese diestro en el "arte de besar".

Él acariciaba su lengua despacio para enseñarla, para darle tiempo a imitar sus movimientos.

Tras un rato que pareció medio instante, Hermione dejó de pensar en su inexperiencia y se dejó llevar. Permitió que la masculina fragancia la embargara, que él la sostuviera contra su cuerpo, que la besase sin restricciones.

Posó su mano en la nuca de él, profundizando el beso. Hundió sus dedos en el sedoso pelo rubio, mientras la otra mano seguía aferrada a la de Draco.

El compás se aceleraba. Ella se hundía en su boca, sedienta de sus besos. Él la besaba con ardor, vertiendo a ritmo constante todo el fuego que había en su interior. Ambos podían sentirlo. Ninguno quería parar.

Notó que el rubio empezaba a moverse y se dejó conducir. En un par de pasos llegaron a la cama.

Draco demudó la cadencia del beso hasta separarse de ella.

_Lacarnum Inflamarae_.

Sus ojos parpadearon mecánicamente, y entre los parpadeos vislumbraba imágenes. Un candelabro encendido. La varita en la mano de Draco. Ojos. Sus ojos grises la atravesaban y enardecían. Ojos inconfundibles.

-¿Por qué lo enciendes? –preguntó, sintiéndose expuesta e insegura ante su mirada.

Él sonrió levemente, satisfecho por el rubor de la chica y por sus carnosos labios, carmesíes y voluminosos debido al torrente de sangre que palpitaba en su interior. _Sangre sucia, _siseó su subconsciente sin que él prestara apenas atención.

Sin dejar de mirarla, le desabrochó la cremallera de la chaqueta rosa y se la quitó parsimoniosamente, sin molestarse en responder a la pregunta.

Hermione volvió a aferrarse a él, y dejó que la tendiera sobre el blando edredón.

La temblorosa y oscilante luz del candelabro hacía refulgir los claros ojos del mortífago. Lo mismo pensaba él de sus grandes ojos miel.

Acarició el suave pelo castaño para tranquilizarla. Ya había comprobado en ocasiones anteriores que, contra todo pronóstico, no estaba enmarañado como parecía. Le hizo gracia la comparación del pelo con su dueña. Parecía arisca, pero había que mirarla ahora tendida en la cama, inocente, nerviosa, a su merced.

Se acostó sobre ella, apoyando el peso sobre un codo para no hacerle daño, y deslizó la otra mano por la cara de la chica, por su cuello, por su clavícula, su brazo, su muñeca, su mano, para saltar de nuevo a su vientre e introducirse bajo su camiseta.

Los labios de Hermione se separaron con el sobresalto de sentir la fría mano contra la piel caliente de su abdomen. Se entretuvo en el lugar, ascendiendo y descendiendo, ascendiendo y descendiendo, y ascendiendo cada vez más arriba hasta toparse con lo que tanto ambicionaba.

La chica gimió cuando los dedos del mortífago acariciaron su pecho por encima del sujetador, y Draco la acalló con un beso. Un beso ardiente, pasional como nunca hubiera imaginado.

Entonces él se apoyó un poco más encima de ella, acomodando su cadera y dejando notar su virilidad dispuesta. La castaña ya había percibido la humedad entre sus piernas, pero en ese momento se multiplicó hasta tal punto que tuvo miedo de que se traspasara a los pantalones.

Sintió la imperante necesidad de volver a ver el torso desnudo de Draco, y llevó sus manos vacilantes a la camisa para desabrocharla. Si él la tocaba, ella no sería menos.

Él sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y la dejó continuar hasta que todos los botones estuvieron sueltos. Entonces se separó y la miró con fijeza. Los ojos miel ahora estaban teñidos de un deseo que no hubiera pensado ver en una chica como ella. Le gustó.

Ella puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de él y las desplazó a los lados, apartando la camisa. Después agarró la tela y la deslizó por los fuertes hombros del rubio, y por los fibrosos brazos, tocándolos al fin.

Al quitarle completamente la prenda quedó al descubierto aquello. Aquella serpiente negra enroscada en la calavera, contrastando con la blanca tez. Aquel símbolo de tiranía, odio y muerte. Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, no era el momento. Sólo quería deleitarse con la visión del perfecto y masculino cuerpo que tenía ante ella.

Draco observó con goce el suave pestañeo de la castaña, y la manera en que ésta no perdía detalle de cada parte desnuda de su cuerpo.

Él también cogió la camiseta gris de Hermione y la subió, quitándosela por la cabeza. Llevaba un sujetador blanco ribeteado, muy acorde con la personalidad de la castaña. Nada que ver con los sujetadores negros super sexys de Pansy. Sin embargo se sorprendió bastante al ver que, si bien no tenía un pecho muy grande, tampoco era nada pequeño. De hecho, superaba al de la mortífaga.

Volvió a recostarse sobre ella. Ambos sentían su piel en contacto, fascinados por la increíble sensación. Ninguno se preguntaba por qué disfrutaban tanto, sólo vivían el momento.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con desesperación, como si quisieran absorberse el uno al otro. Draco llevó la mano al cierre del sujetador y lo soltó. Hermione se estremeció al darse cuenta. Él se excitaba cada vez más al sentir a la frágil chica temblar bajo su cuerpo, bajo sus besos y caricias.

Cuando le quitó el sujetador, Hermione no era capaz ni de mirarle a los ojos. Alzó su mano derecha para taparse, pero él la agarró, impidiéndoselo. Contempló sus pechos. Hermosos, redondos, firmes… subiendo y bajando en consonancia con la agitada respiración de Hermione. En forma también superaban a los de Pansy, sin duda.

Entonces reparó en que ella miraba a un lado, mordiéndose los labios, temblando todavía más, con las mejillas encarnadas.

El mortífago seguía sujetando su mano para impedir que se tapara.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y se agachó hasta la oreja de Hermione.

-No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. –susurró sensualmente con su voz grave y profunda, dejando que sus labios rozasen la oreja al moverse.

Ella se estremeció y se ruborizó más todavía. ¿Qué significaba eso, que a Malfoy le gustaba su cuerpo? ¿O más bien creía que con eso iba a sosegarla para que le dejase hacer lo que quisiera? Claramente, lo segundo.

Entonces él le soltó la mano y tocó uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo, pasando el pulgar por encima del duro pezón, haciendo que experimentase una oleada de placer y excitación que la hizo suspirar sonoramente. Sus caderas tomaron vida propia sin que se diese cuenta siquiera, y comenzaron a moverse contra Draco, al que le costó horrores controlarse.

Continuó tocando, rozando leve, casi imperceptiblemente el pezón, lo que hizo que se endureciera todavía más, y que la castaña sítiese una especie de descargas por todo el cuerpo, para luego volver a presionarlo, consiguiendo que los gemidos de Hermione se intensificasen.

Posó los labios en su cuello, besándolo, y después recorriéndolo con la lengua, bajando cada vez más, hasta lamer los turgentes pechos y dar leves y suaves mordisquitos a los pezones, para luego succionarlos y acariciarlos con la lengua.

Hermione miraba como Malfoy besaba sus pechos con su semblante sereno y concentrado, y no podía con el deseo. Era increíble como el mortífago podía mantenerse inconmovible y casi frío en cualquier situación, por mucho que ardiera por dentro. Ella era todo lo contrario, racional, sí, pero sensible también.

Entonces una de las manos de él cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al sur. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, ya se había metido dentro de su pantalón y estaba a punto de alcanzar cierta zona, aunque por encima de la ropa interior.

Un gran cartel en neón con el mensaje de "PELIGRO" en letras rojas y mayúsculas sobresaltó a Hermione. Una cosa era dejarse llevar un poco, pero aquello era demasiado. Confirmado, Malfoy creía que con un par de caricias se confiaría y bajaría la guardia. No podía haber estado más equivocado.

Hermione agarró bruscamente el brazo del mortífago, que alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

Le chocó la visión. Los labios de la Gryffindor tiritaban y sus ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Y supuso que el hecho de que él fuese Draco Malfoy no ayudaba a que se sintiese más tranquila.

La mano se retiró del lugar con cautela, y subió hasta la mejilla de la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla. El cuerpo de ésta se relajó un poco. Él volvió a separarse y la miró. Miró sus deliciosos labios, sus coloradas mejillas, su piel suave, su alta y lisa frente, su melena indomable, sus ojos de muñeca… Era hermosa. Quería tomarla, pero no podía precipitarse.

Las orbes grises se detuvieron finalmente en los ojos de la chica. La grave y aterciopelada voz susurró:

-Tranquila, pequeña…

Y sin despegar la mirada de Hermione, volvió al lugar donde se había quedado. La fría mano acarició el húmedo sexo de la chica por encima de las braguitas de algodón.

-N-no..Malfoy para.. –comenzó a quejarse ella, volviendo a aferrarse al fuerte brazo del rubio.

Pero la mano de éste hizo un poco más de presión en aquella zona sensible, transformando el quejido en gemido.

-Sshhh… -la silenció.

Y mientras se miraban fijamente, él comenzó a acelerar.

Ella quería mirar a otro lado, pero Draco la tenía sujeta con su fijeza gris. Tenía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, pero no podía evitar suspirar de placer ante las expertas y precisas caricias del mortífago. Tenía que hacerlo parar de alguna manera, o de lo contrario seguiría hasta… ¿Pero cómo? Nunca se había visto en una situación semejante, no sabía bien qué hacer ni qué decir.

A través de la tela, sentía sus fríos dedos rozándole toda la zona, prestando especial atención a cierto punto erógeno, al que la sangre estaba acudiendo a litros.

Se dio cuenta de que su cadera llevaba un rato moviéndose con voluntad propia al ritmo de la mano de Malfoy, y los gemidos que escapaban de su boca eran cada vez más intensos.

Llegó un momento en el que por arte de magia la excitación reemplazó a la timidez y se sujetó con las manos a la espalda de él, hundiéndolas en su carne, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. Ya que había empezado, que acabara. Solo un poco más, y luego lo pararía. En el fondo sabía que era una excusa barata como cuando te suena el despertador y lo apagas para dormir solo dos minutos más… pero el placer y el deseo eran tan fuertes…

Él sonrió satisfecho y dejó que ella se enterrara en su cuello mientras continuaba con su trabajo. La castaña aspiró el penetrante aroma de la tersa piel del cuello del chico, y empezó a besarlo. Ese bendito olor inundaba todos sus sentidos, la embelesaba.

Entonces sintió que no podía apenas respirar, que toda la sangre se le había concentrado en un punto, que no soportaba la presión, que no podía dejar de gritar y morder el níveo cuello al mismo tiempo…

Draco supo que iba a llegar y formuló de nuevo aquella pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía, pero quería volver a escuchar.

-Eres mía, ¿verdad Granger? Dilo. Vamos, di mi nombre. –susurró con su viril voz.

Ella se oyó contestarle, se oyó hablar sin pensar…

-Sí … tuya…-gemía entrecortadamente- sólo por hoy…-tuvo la lucidez de aclarar, lo cual no le gustó nada al rubio- Malf-MalfoyMalfoy..Malfoy…MalfoyMalfoyMalf.. aahhh.. –la presión de sus dedos se hizo más fuerte todavía y aflojó de repente.

Oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo entero, y su zona íntima palpitaba a intervalos regulares indicando que había llegado al orgasmo.

La vergüenza que minutos atrás había perdido, ahora volvía a inundarla poco a poco. Sólo pretendía besarlo y había acabado.. así. No se avergonzaba de que fuese con él –_aún no_-, porque ya no era el mismo. Bueno, sí lo era, era exactamente el mismo, pero desde una nueva perspectiva.

Seguía aferrada a él, respirando en su cuello con dificultad y había llegado el momento de separarse. Al hacerlo se encontró con su mirada de orgullo, triunfo, jactancia. Y le resultó todavía más atractivo, aunque nunca se lo diría.

El problema era… que ahora él querría más.

Malfoy, sin decir nada, atrapó su labio inferior para succionarlo y lamerlo, y colocó su cuerpo completamente sobre ella. Desde luego que quería más, el bulto de sus pantalones era inmenso.

Ella acarició su perfecta espalda, temerosa de lo que fuese a pasar a continuación. El rubio continuó besándola con ímpetu, cogiéndola por la nuca con una mano para profundizar más y poder tener el control absoluto sobre el beso.

Entonces, como ella tanto temía, se separó.

Estaba arrodillado en la cama entre las piernas abiertas de la chica, y se dispuso a abrir los botones de los vaqueros de ésta.

Entonces a Hermione le entró el pánico.

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, y de su voz salió un agudo quejido ininteligible. Se maldijo interiormente. Los nervios y el aturdimiento le estaban jugando una mala pasada, debía tranquilizarse.

Draco sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. Había estado con muchas chicas vírgenes, solía ocurrir eso. Normalmente él iba a lo que iba y acababa saliéndose con la suya, y Granger no sería una excepción.

Atrapó uno de los botones entre los dedos y lo desabrochó.

Hermione emitió otro quejido y se aclaró la garganta para hablar normal.

-Malfoy.. ya basta. Para. –intentó sonar firme a pesar de la voz de pito causada por esa congestión arriba de todo de su garganta. Todavía no lloraba, y esperaba no hacerlo. Calma, calma… se repetía mentalmente.

Pero él hizo caso omiso. Cogió el siguiente botón y también lo abrió.

Entonces las delgadas piernas, ligeramente flexionadas, empezaron a estremecerse y agitarse más que el resto del cuerpo, y una lágrima acabó huyendo del ojo izquierdo de la chica. No, no, no, mierda. Tenía que soltarle una bofetada, no ponerse a llorar.

Le agarró las manos, aunque de poco serviría si él estaba decidido a seguir, pues era más fuerte (mucho más) que ella. Empezaba a estar realmente angustiada.

-He dicho que basta. Por favor, no quiero. No quiero hacerlo. –ojalá atendiera a razones.

-¿Qué no quieres hacer qué? –dijo el mortífago aparentando calma, pero con una fugaz chispa de furia sus ojos. Mala espina, muy mala. Hermione apretó los dientes para detener el flujo de otras posibles lágrimas traicioneras. Una ya era suficientemente bochornosa.

-Responde, ¿qué es lo que no quieres hacer?

-Ya… ya lo sabes. –respondió titubeante.

-No. Dilo. –su voz se endureció.

-No pienso… ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no voy a decirlo en alto. –estaba entre desconcertada e indignada.

-¿Seguro?

De pronto él la agarró de las muñecas con una sola mano. No, no podía pretender hacerlo…

Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Qué haría, violarla?

-¡Suéltame! –chilló, amedrentada.

-Dime lo que no quieres hacer, o seguiré. –siseó siniestramente, mientras su mano empezaba a tirar del pantalón hacia abajo.

-¡No quiero perder la virginidad contigo! –gritó, muy asustada. Le pareció la forma más suave de decirlo.

Él sonrió, con una mueca de perfidia que le congeló la sangre en las venas. No pensaba parar. No había cambiado, ni un pelo. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que podía introducir un poco de cordura en esa mente corrupta.

Entonces Draco hizo algo inesperado: le subió el pantalón cubriendo el pequeño trozo de piel que había dejado descubierta y volvió a abrochar los dos botones, para asombro (y enorme alivio) de Hermione.

Sin mediar palabra, se levantó de la cama, dejándola allí tendida, y la examinó.

Ella se cubría el pecho desnudo con las manos como podía, y se sentía una especie de rata de laboratorio ante la escrutadora mirada como los labios de él se arrugaban en una mueca que no supo interpretar, y acto seguido tapó bruscamente el cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica con la sábana.

Hermione quería preguntar. Pero tampoco estaba segura de lo que quería saber.

-Duérmete. –fue todo lo que dijo, y se metió en la cama junto a ella.

Pero no podía dormir. No sabía como sentirse. No entendía nada de nada. Se giró para mirarlo. Estaba tendido boca arriba, serio y pensativo.

Entonces los ojos grises la miraron de reojo. Su cara no decía nada, su boca tampoco.

-Malfoy… -intentó decir ella con un hilo de voz, que él suprimió con la suya propia.

-He dicho que te duermas. –seguía sonando implacable e intimidante, pero con cierto matiz de abatimiento.

Hermione se contentó con eso. No quería arriesgarse a que el rubio volviese a cambiar de opinión. Definitivamente, esa faceta de Malfoy le era tan desconocida como el núcleo de un agujero negro. En ciertas ocasiones no alcanzaba a distinguir cuando estaba actuando el verdadero Malfoy y cuando lo hacía el clon de Lucius. La línea que separaba a ambos se entremezclaba constantemente.

* * *

04:00 A.M. , marcaba el reloj-despertador.

-Ron. Ron, arriba. Ya es hora. –dijo el moreno con la voz ronca de recién despertado.

-Mph.. –fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Siempre igual. Todas las malditas noches Ron no dejaba de quejarse, pero cada mañana había que traer una orquesta para despertarlo.

-¡RON!

-Mmm… -una vaca, esa es la imagen que le vino a la cabeza a Harry al escuchar ese sonido.

Lo cogió por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza, ya impaciente.

-Eeeh… para Harry, ya voy. No hace falta ser violento… -Se quejó con una voz que indicaba que el pelirrojo todavía estaba medio perdido vagabundeando por el reino de los sueños.

-Vamos, es el "gran día".

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Pues despiértame cuando el Gran Día haya acabado.

-Venga, Ronald.. –apremió mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha.

_Ronald_

Odiaba que lo llamasen así. Era el nombre que utilizaba Molly Weasley cuando quería regañarlo. O el que utilizaba Hermione Granger por el mismo motivo. Aunque ahora daría lo que fuera por tenerlas ahí repitiendo "RonaldRonaldRonald" hasta volverlo loco.

* * *

Lo que no podía dejar de pensar era por qué en aquel momento había decidido parar. Nunca lo hacía. Había chicas que lloraban como magdalenas, pero nunca había sido compasivo ni cortés con ninguna.

Sin embargo se había apiadado de Granger. No le gustaba esto…

Primero ella parecía entender una pequeña parte de él, cuando se consideraba a sí mismo hermético. Y para colmo, en lugar de hacer lo que hacía con cualquier otra, es decir, utilizarla a su antojo, se había tomado la molestia de ir despacio. Ni siquiera había podido saciarse.

Quizás es porque ya había tenido bastante con Pansy aquella tarde y no le urgía. Sí, probablemente.

Aunque el bulto que todavía se erguía entre sus piernas decía lo contrario.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Claramente no podía dormir así.

Encendió la luz y se desabrochó los pantalones. No le importaba si estaba despierta o dormida, si lo escuchaba o no. Sólo quería aliviar esa presión de una condenada vez. Se bajó los bóxers negros y vio la tremenda erección que le había provocado Hermione. Cerró los ojos y cogió el dotado miembro en la mano, haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

Imágenes excitantes se le venían a la cabeza, la mayoría concernientes a la última hora. Sólo acababa de empezar con la Gryffindor, quería más de ella, mucho más. Esa _sangresucia_ había conseguido excitarlo bastante más de lo que esperaba.

Cuanto más rápido movía el brazo, más imágenes y sonidos eróticos aparecían en su mente. Los gemidos de la castaña le retumbaban en los oídos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tensando los músculos del cuello y apretando los dientes cada vez más, hasta que por fin un líquido blanquecino y caliente se derramó en su mano y un leve gruñido escapó de su boca.

Tras limpiarse, volvió a la cama. Pero no dormiría. No hasta que decidiese qué hacer con ella, con él mismo.

Aunque en el fondo, ya sabía la respuesta…

* * *

Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión porfavor! Que sino me pierdo... T_T


	14. Chapter 14: Autoodio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK_

**Ya, ya está, ya estoy aquí, perdonad el retraso! Es que a la vuelta de vacaciones tuve que ver a mucha gente, a amigos y familiares, mi abuelo se puso muy enfermo y lo tuvieron que operar, mi novio me regaló una gatita siamés que encontró en la calle y tuve que ir al veterinario, comprarle sus cosas y acostumbrarla a mi casa... En fin, que he estado ocupada, mis más sinceras disculpas y gracias a los que me mandasteis mensajes y dejasteis reviews para que actualizara, gracias gracias gracias y lo siento mucho por tardar T_T Siento que el fic es querido ^^**

**Sin más, nuevo capítulo:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: AUTOODIO**

Estaba harto. Harto de verla todos y cada uno de los desdichados días que pasaban encerrados en aquel lugar, harto de vigilarla, harto de soportarla, harto de cuestionarse su forma de vida, harto de que el aburrimiento encendiera un deseo que en condiciones normales no sentiría.

No lo había sentido jamás en Howarts, no lo había sentido cuando la volvió a ver en Godric's Hollow, y tampoco lo sentía ahora mismo. ¿Verdad?

Recordó la noche anterior. Lo único que ambicionaba, la única cosa que tenía en la cabeza era acostarse con Granger. Un mero capricho de crío enrabietado, gracias a Merlín que no lo había hecho. Era la clase de cosa que harían mortífagos del tipo de Crabbe o Zabbini, pero no él. Quizá si la _sangre sucia_ en cuestión mereciese mucho la pena, pero no era el caso. ¿Que Granger era inteligente? Puede, pero también era una niñata insoportable. Además, para ser sinceros, no es la capacidad mental lo que buscaba en una mujer.

Y ahora lo tenía todo muy claro, el problema es que no siempre era así. Pero tenía que ser inflexible, tenía que arreglar, en medida de lo posible, los deslices cometidos.

Unos ojos fijos en él lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Ella estaba despierta.

-Tú y yo tenemos cierto asunto pendiente.

La chica titubeó confundida. Lo primero que recordó fue lo que habían dejado a medias el día anterior.

-¿Qué? –fue lo que alcanzó a preguntar.

Él se dio cuenta de lo malinterpretable de la frase al segundo de pronunciarla, y se apresuró a aclarar sus intenciones al ver que ella también la había entendido en el sentido erróneo.

-No te equivoques Granger, lo de ayer fue un error, y no volverá a repetirse. Vístete. –Acto seguido le tiró de mala manera su camiseta, que el día anterior había acabado en el suelo.

Esto acabó de despejar a Hermione, y aunque no pronunció palabra, su expresión mostraba la indignación que sentía.

El rubio se alegró al comprobar que obtenía cierto placer malsano al humillarla, tal y como siempre había pasado. Así debía ser.

-Ya veo. –dijo ella secamente.

Parecía que iba a continuar hablando, pero se calló, dejando al mortífago en suspenso.

Tras un par de segundos de silencio, la impaciencia lo venció.

-¿Ya ves qué? –cedió con irritación.

-Que por cada paso adelante, das dos hacia atrás. Debe ser agotador arrepentirte de todos y cada uno de tus actos.

Hablaba de nuevo con ese aire de superioridad, como si estuviese por encima de él. La que nunca se equivoca, la que asume la responsabilidad de todo lo que hace, la señorita perfecta. Era lo que más odiaba de ella, que se atreviera a juzgarlo. Lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ya en los pasillos de Howarts pasaba a su lado con la nariz apuntando al techo, como si fuera demasiado buena, demasiado inteligente como para perder su tiempo con las pobres criaturas que la rodeaban.

Y desde entonces él había considerado su deber ponerla en su lugar.

-Francamente Granger, me importa poco lo que pienses. Cometí un error, lo admito. Creí que podría ser una experiencia entretenida relacionarme con una de tu clase, pero me equivoqué. Eres demasiado… sosa, insípida, como para que merezca la pena ensuciarme las manos.

Hermione lo miró como si no se lo pudiera creer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a repudiarla así ahora? Había dejado que la besara, que la tocara, algo que no le había permitido jamás a nadie. A nadie. Había depositado su confianza en él, confianza en que podía llegar a cambiar, y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero ahora todo lo que obtenía a cambio era desprecio. Empezaba a ver como sus amigos tenían razón, como todos la tenían. Malfoy no era una pobre víctima de las circunstancias, era una circunstancia en sí misma. ¿Y qué si de mes a mes le da un espasmo de lucidez y bondad? ¿De qué sirve si a la mañana siguiente reniega de todo, si nada le importa más que sí mismo? Siempre había sido así, y siempre sería así. Su cabezonería le había impedido darse cuenta antes.

-Tú eres quien no merece la pena.

En su voz había enfado, y había dolor, y por encima todo había decepción.

Una chispa de furia brilló en los ojos grises, pero se extinguió de pronto.

-En cualquier caso, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato. Yo no cuento nada de esto, de forma que tu reputación se mantenga… limpia, por decirlo de alguna forma, y tú me dices lo que busco. La palabra entera.

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en la cara de la Gryffindor.

-No hay trato, Malfoy. A ti te conviene tan poco o menos que a mí que esto se sepa, no lo contarás. No tienes nada que ofrecerme.

-Te recuerdo que yo ya no tengo apariencias que guardar. Como tú misma has dicho más de una vez, ya no tengo seguidores, familia, amigos, nada. Cuando no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder. Por no hablar de lo bien que me lo pasaría viendo la cara que ponen Pipi-Potter y la comadreja.

-Las amenazas no te servirán conmigo. Cuéntaselo a quien quieras, al fin y al cabo es la verdad.

-¿Tan poco te importa romperle el corazón a Weasel? Vaya, eres más zorra de lo que pensaba, eso me gusta más. –una torva sonrisa se extendió por su pálido rostro.

-No te atrevas a hablar de él. Está por encima de ti, en todos los aspectos.

-Pues te has dado cuenta un poco tarde. –respondió con cierto matiz de resentimiento bajo la máscara de antipatía- Si tan bueno es, ¿por qué anoche…

-¡Cállate! –rugió ella. – Claro que me importa lo que le pase a Ron. Pero no voy a vendernos a todos sólo por encubrir mi error. Eso es algo que harías tú, no yo. Ni siquiera espero que lo entiendas, tu infinito egoísmo te lo impide.

-Como gustes pues. Pero no te arrepientas cuando le cuente cada ínfimo detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada descripción de cómo te has dejado tocar por mí en partes de tu cuerpo que él ni siquiera ha visto.

-Descuida, no lo haré. –contestó con rabia contenida.

Pero en su odio y rencor ciego hacia ella, siguió escupiendo veneno.

-Tampoco me olvidaré de mencionarle cuánto disfrutaste con ello. ¿Curioso, no? Él siempre te ha tratado como una reina y lo único que ha logrado ha sido tu compasión. Sin embargo yo te trato como lo que eres y en una noche ya consigo casi todo de ti. Quizás sea ese el secreto, te pone que te traten como un objeto, como una puta.

-Es muy probable. Yo tampoco le veo otra explicación a haberme fijado en un monstruo como tú. Lo único que tienes es esa cara bonita, pero por dentro estás podrido. Me das asco.

Los labios de Malfoy se arrugaron y entrecerró los ojos, mirándola exactamente igual a como la miraba en Howarts. Deseaba cogerla entre sus dedos y aplastarla como un insecto, hacerla callar de una vez por todas.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices _sangre sucia, _mi paciencia tiene límites.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿violarme? No lo creo, te asquearía volver a tocarme –apuntó con rencor.- ¿Matarme? Adelante, pero lo que buscas morirá conmigo. –replicó mordaz.

-Puedo hacer cosas peores, no me pongas a prueba.

-No lo hago, tranquilo. Ya sé todo lo que había que saber de ti, no quiero ver más de la misma porquería.

-Qué equivocada estás. Si fuera cierto no osarías hablarme de esa manera, ni siquiera mirarme.

-No le temo a unos ojos, y aún menos a los tuyos. Siento decepcionarte, pero no impones tanto.

La varita estaba a punto de partirse de la presión con la que la agarraba. Quería lanzarle un _Cruciatus_, hacerla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo y que le suplicara perdón por su insolencia. E iba a hacerlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar la varita de una vez por todas, un ruido en la planta baja los alteró a ambos.

Tras varios segundos de quietud alzó la voz.

-¿Pansy?

* * *

-¿Cómo un tío con esta pinta puede trabajar en el Ministerio?

-¿Tan mal estoy?

-Mhm.. ¿recuerdas a Igor, el ayudante jorobado de Fudge?

-No digas más.- dijo Harry al pelirrojo con desánimo, mirándose las delgadas y larguiruchas piernas entre los mechones de pelo graso que pendían de su frente. Era asqueroso estar dentro de ese cuerpo.

-Ocho y veinticuatro, debemos irnos. –anunció el duende desde la banqueta de la cocina de Fleur y Bill.

-De acuerdo, ¿preparados?-preguntó el moreno.

Ron miró de soslayo a Griphook y le indicó con un gesto que se subiera a su espalda. No le hacía mucha ilusión tener que cargar con el antipático duende, pero intentó disimularlo. Al menos no tenía que convertirse en Rookwood.

Una vez listos y con la capa invisible por encima, se desaparecieron en la esquina de Flourish y Blotts, a dos minutos de Gringotts.

Harry echó a andar, escondiendo como podía la expresión de incomodidad y nervios que estaba seguro de tener. En lugar de ello probó a poner cara de odio, más acorde con su nueva apariencia.

Sus pies no tardaron en mojarse al hundirse en la espesa capa de nieve que cubría el callejón, y que hacía del andar una tarea dificultosa. En parte lo agradeció, de esta forma era más fácil ignorar las miradas de desconfianza de los transeúntes, y sobre todo ayudaba a evitar que cualquier aliado de las fuerzas oscuras decidiese pararse a charlar con él.

Sin embargo un exceso de concentración lo precipitó a chocarse con una persona. Y por supuesto que la persona en cuestión tenía que ser un mortífago.

-Rookwood.. Que extraño, tú fuera del Ministerio.

Harry lo reconoció. Un mortífago de voz fría llamado Travers, era uno de los que los habían perseguido en casa de los Lovegood.

-Travers, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-Si dos días te parecen mucho tiempo…

-Una eternidad. –contestó Harry, intentando arreglar la metedura de pata.

Gracias a Merlín, el mortífago se echó a reír.

-¿Te has enterado ya de lo de casa de los Malfoy?

Se hizo el loco.

-No, la verdad no sé de qué me hablas.

Travers miró hacia los lados y se aproximó más para hablar en susurros.

-Querían mantenerlo en secreto, pero Colagusano me lo ha contado. Bueno, a mí, y a todos los que ha podido. Resulta que Bellatrix y los Malfoy están confinados en la Mansión desde hace una semana y media, al parecer… capturaron al Indeseable número 1… y escapó.

-Vaya, menuda lástima. –Travers frunció el ceño, mirando a Harry como si se hubiese vuelto loco, por que se apresuró a añadir. –Quiero decir, qué inútiles. Los Malfoy son una panda de imbéciles lameculos, pero ya se les está acabando el cuento.

La cara de Travers volvió a cambiar, le sonrió con complicidad.

-Primero lo de la traición de su heredero… y ahora esto, están acabados.

Puede que debiera dejarlo pasar, pero a Harry le picó la curiosidad.

-Cierto, lo de Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Tampoco estoy demasiado al tanto de eso, el trabajo del Ministerio me absorbe demasiado tiempo…

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¡Lo del hijo de Yaxley, hombre!

-Ah... ah sí, cierto. Ese hijo…tan… sí.

-Vale que fuese un niño, pero cometió un error al dejarlo con vida. Sabía que estaba en el punto de mira de todos, todos nosotros estábamos esperando a que cometiese un error. Debería haber actuado más fríamente… pero que sea un traidor nos beneficia, ¿cierto? Los Malfoy fuera, un paso más cerca de ser la mano derecha del Lord.

-Sí, cierto… -Harry estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Malfoy arriesgando su cabeza y la de su familia por salvar a un niño? No podía creérselo. –Escucha, Travers, tengo que irme ya, debo pasar por Gringotts antes de volver al Ministerio.

-¿Gringotts? Suerte con esos condenados duendes.

Harry hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y continuó su camino.

En nada llegó a la entrada del banco y cruzó la puerta tras asegurarse que había otro par de huellas impresas al lado de las suyas.

El lugar estaba bastante concurrido y nadie reparó en él excesivamente. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y eligió su presa: el duende con menos personas alrededor estaba en uno de los mostradores del fondo.

Atravesó la estancia a una velocidad normal, ni demasiado deprisa ni demasiado despacio, intentando aparentar una seguridad que ni de lejos sentía.

Estaba a dos pasos del mostrador y el duende en cuestión levantó la cabeza y lo observó con suspicacia, como hacían todos los de su especie.

-¿Qué desea, señor…?

-Identificación por favor.

Harry se giró al sentir una pesada mano en su hombro.

Un hombre de coleta gris y penetrantes ojos marrones lo escrutaba serio.

Tratando de no perder la calma, respondió todo lo que se le ocurrió sobre el hombre al que usurpaba.

-Rookwood, Augustus. Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia.

El hombre permaneció grave, y una expresión de desconfianza alarmó a Harry.

-¿No me conoces?

Ahora sí que no supo qué responder, ni qué hacer. ¿Deberían lanzarle una maldición también a éste, o salir corriendo? Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de buscar alguna escapatoria, el hombre de la coleta irrumpió en carcajadas.

-Tienes una memoria de pena, Augustus. Hace tres días que te enseñé mi nueva apariencia y te has olvidado por completo. Soy Nott.

_¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott? Tenía entendido que también se había pasado al bando de los mortífagos. Pero, ¿por qué el disfraz?_

-Oh, lo siento mucho Theodore. –lo llamó por su nombre de pila ya que él había hecho lo mismo.- la edad juega malas pasadas.

Nott frunció levemente el ceño, esbozó una dubitativa sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Asuntos del Ministerio, ya sabes… si no te importa tengo prisa. –fue todo lo que se lo ocurrió para que lo dejase en paz.

-Descuida, nos vemos, Augustus.

Harry respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y se volvió hacia el duende.

-Verá, querría… entrar en una cámara.

-¿La suya, señor Rookwood?

-No… la mía no…

Lo miró extrañado y Harry dio un golpecito en el suelo con la pierna. Era la señal. No pasó nada.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Digo que… quiero.. entrar en otra cámara. –dijo Harry enfatizando mucho las palabras y dando otra patada al suelo.

De pronto, la expresión del duende tornó a una de sobresalto, y más tarde a una de desorientación.

-Llévenos a la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange. –susurró una voz sin cuerpo detrás del hombro del moreno.

El duende se levantó con la mirada perdida, y les dijo.

-Por aquí, por favor.

* * *

Bajaban a toda velocidad por las galerías subterráneas del banco. Ron y Griphook se habían quitado ya la capa invisible, y la cara del pelirrojo estaba más blanca de lo normal. Hasta las anaranjadas cejas parecían ahora más pálidas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en hacerlo? Podían habernos descubierto, había mortífagos merodeando por si no te has dado cuenta. –Recriminó Harry.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?. Nunca había conjurado una imperdonable. –se defendió, molesto por el tono de su compañero.

Cuando Harry se disponía a replicar, algo le cortó el habla. De pronto sintió que su trasero se despegaba del carrito en el que viajaban y un hormigueo le subía por el estómago. Estaban cayendo. Una cascada de agua salida de alguna parte los estaba empapando. Increíblemente consiguió reaccionar a tiempo.

_-¡Aresto momentum!._

El hechizo disminuyó la velocidad de la caída hasta neutralizarla, y posó delicadamente sus cuerpos sobre la Tierra. Eso los había salvado, quién sabe si de la muerte.

-Han activado las defensas, saben que somos impostores.

-¿Por qué vuelvo a ser yo? La poción tenía que durar como mínimo media hora más.

-El agua de la cascada quita todos los hechizos. De hecho, deberíais reformular el Imperius.

Lo hicieron, y el otro duende volvió a quedar atontado.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Ron.

-Seguidme, sé el camino.

Griphook se abrió paso entre las grutas y los llevó hasta una cámara más grande. Tan grande era que cabía un dragón, literalmente. El duende hizo sonar un cierto utensilio de metal y el dragón se apartó, dejando ver la cámara de Bellatrix.

Parecía que de momento estaba saliendo bastante bien el plan, sólo quedaba encontrar la copa y marcharse. El problema vino cuando descubrieron el encantamiento de los objetos de la cámara.

Sirviéndose de la espada, Harry consiguió coger la copa de entre el mar de copias que se multiplicaban. En cuanto la tuvo, la metió en el bolsillo, y cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que Griphook le arrebató la espada de Gryffindor y abrió las puertas para huir con ella. Ahí iban sus esperanzas de destruir los horrocruxes. Pero ahora lo importante era salir.

Cuando cruzaron la salida de la cámara ya no había ni rastro de Griphook. Sin embargo, no estaban solos.

Nott miraba a Harry fijamente.

-Potter… vaya, me ha tocado el gordo.

-Así que has sido tú quién nos ha descubierto.

-Digamos que tu interpretación de Rookwood no fue muy convincente…

-Ajá… y supongo que ahora nos capturarás.

-Exacto. –dijo con una media sonrisa- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Harry y Ron esquivaron el encantamiento con facilidad, se lo esperaban.

-¡_Inmobilus_!

Nott también esquivó el hechizo, y no esperó para contraatacar.

-¡_Everte statum_!

Harry intentó lanzarse a un lado, pero Nott tuvo tanta puntería que le fue imposible y el golpe le dio de lleno, haciéndolo saltar por los aires.

-¡Harry! Mierda, ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Nott volvió a salir airoso, estaba ya acostumbrado a las batallas y duelos, no sería fácil derribarlo.

-Mmm… un Weasley como adversario… me estoy pensando si rebajarme…

-¡_Expulso_! –vociferó Ron, enfureciéndose aún más al no dar en el blanco.

-¡_Crucio_! –proliferó el mortífago instantáneamente.

La varita de Ron resbaló de su mano y su cuerpo comenzó a contornearse de dolor. Harry estaba en una esquina tratando de incorporarse para poder recuperar su varita.

-¡Aguanta Ron! –gritó el moreno, cojeando, mientras corría hacia la varita.

Nott se dio cuenta y decidió interrumpir el _cruciatus_ por un segundo, en el que le lanzó un nuevo embrujo a Harry.

-¡_Cistem Aperio_! –y Harry volvió a ser golpeado fuertemente contra la pared, lejos de su varita.

Ron quería coger la suya también, pero sus músculos estaban rígidos del dolor, y le resultaba imposible.

Nott volvió su mirada al agónico pelirrojo y sonrió.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?

Lo apuntó con su varita y abrió la boca para decir el hechizo.

-¡_Desmaius_!

Y Nott cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Harry y Ron levantaron la cabeza, aturdidos, preguntándose quién podría haberlos salvado.

Una ancianita encorvada y enjuta de moño gris se acercó a donde ellos.

-¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! –exclamó Ron, tremendamente aliviado, habiendo agarrado ya su varita.

-Espera Ron, no te confíes. Quizás sea un disfraz, como el de Nott.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué nos ayuda?

-¿No lo adivinas, comadreja?- respondió la mujer, dejándolos estupefactos.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Te has travestido? Siempre sospeché que eras un poco amanerado pero…

- Veo que tu cerebro sigue estando más seco que una pasa, Weasel. Claro que no soy Draco. Pero a él lo veréis en nada.

-Parkinson…

-Si es que queréis recuperar a vuestra _sangresucia_, claro. Creo que Draco ya está cansado de tenerla como mascota, es bastante incordio.

Ron apretó los puños, y se relajó un poco al sentir la mano de Harry apretando su antebrazo en señal de conforte.

-Seguidme antes de que vengan los duendes.

Pansy abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó de él un diccionario de bolsillo, que tiró al suelo.

-Es un traslador, vamos.

-Nadie puede desaparecerse en el interior de Gringotts.

-Por si no te has percatado, Gringotts ya no lo controlan los duendes, Potter.

-Espera Harry, no sabemos adónde va ese traslador.

-Lo tomáis o lo dejáis, pero es vuestra única oportunidad de "rescatar" a la _sangresucia_.

Los amigos se miraron. Era la única forma, tanto de recuperar a Hermione como de salir de allí. Se dieron la mano y Ron cogió el diccionario, desapareciendo tras echarle una mirada mortífera a la "anciana".

* * *

-¿Pansy?

Al principio nadie respondió, pero tras unos segundos un estruendo de muebles explotando y volcando alarmó al rubio.

Corrió hacia la puerta para bajar a toda prisa, pero recordó que no podía dejar sola a Hermione. Con un bufido de irritación e impaciencia volvió atrás y la cogió bruscamente por la muñeca, arrastrándola con él. Ella no se resistió, también quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo, pero no podía evitar quejarse de la fuerza con la que el mortífago tenía presa su muñeca.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras, y ambos se quedaron congelados al encontrarse con Harry en el corredor de abajo.

Tras dos segundos de estupor, una tercera persona los sacó del pasmo.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione.

Draco reaccionó deprisa, sujetó a Hermione por el brazo en lugar de la muñeca, y le hincó la varita en el cuello.

-Moved un solo pelo y muere. –amenazó.

Ron estiró la varita en dirección contraria a donde estaban.

-Hazle algo y vuelo la cocina.

La cara de Malfoy fue un poema.

-¿Qué cojones me va a importar que vueles la cocina, imbécil?

-Que tu novia está dentro inconsciente, "imbécil". –replicó Ron. - ¿Quién crees que nos trajo hasta aquí?

Draco se maldijo interiormente. ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer para atraparlos?

-Chicos marchaos, idos sin mí. Tenéis una misión importante que hacer, yo estaré bien. Estoy bien.

-Hermione Granger no digas eso ni en broma, no vamos a abandonarte aquí. –sentenció Ron sin dejar de apuntar a la cocina.

Los cuatro de miraron durante largos segundos. No podían hacer nada, se habían quedado sin movimientos, y se quedaron en silencio hasta que la castaña gritó:

-¡Cuidado Ron!

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Ron salió volando y Pansy apareció ya habiéndose pasado el efecto de la multijugos.

Hermione reaccionó rápido y le propinó un codazo a Malfoy, que le dio tiempo a agacharse, recoger la varita de Ron y apuntar a su captor.

Antes de que Pansy la atacara, Harry le lanzó un Intactio, que desvió. Entonces Hermione apartó la varita de Malfoy e inmobilizó a Pansy.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

Harry desarmó a Malfoy antes de que éste atacara a alguno.

Ron recogió la varita de Malfoy del suelo y los tres lo apuntaron.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil observándolos con altivez, aun a sabiendas de que había perdido.

-¿A qué esperas, comadreja? Atácame, ahora que puedes. No creo que me vuelvas a encontrar desarmado.

-No soy un maldito cobarde como tú, Malfoy. Además no soy tan idiota de atacarte con tu propia varita sabiendo que puede ir en mi contra.

-¿Ah no?

Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente a Ron, con intenciones de abalanzarse sobre él, con o sin varita. Pero entonces notó algo clavándosele en el pecho.

Miró hacia la derecha. Hermione mantenía el brazo rígido y firme, casi tanto como su mirada.

-Aléjate de él. Deja de desquitarte con los demás por culpa de tu propia miseria. Tú solito te has buscado todo esto.

Hermione se sintió temblar por dentro cuando el rubio la fulminó con la mirada, pero se mantuvo en su posición. ¿Ahora qué eran, la pareja más amorosa y unida del mundo? Era vomitivo, sobretodo sabiendo que tan sólo unas horas antes Granger estuvo a punto de entregarse a él.

-No te atrevas a apuntarme con eso, _sangresucia_. –siseó con el mayor desprecio del que fue capaz.

Al instante ya tenía su propia varita hincándose en su gaznate, impidiéndole incluso tragar saliva.

Ahora sus ojos se posaban alternativamente en Ron y Hermione, y se mantenía arrogantemente erguido.

Entonces ella apoyó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Déjalo Ron, no merece la pena … ensuciarse las manos. –declaró la chica mirando a Malfoy de arriba abajo con amargura. –Vámonos de aquí.

Ron bajó la varita lentamente, a regañadientes.

Hermione cogió de las manos a sus amigos, y sin dedicarle siquiera una última mirada, se desapareció.

Él se quedó de pie en las escaleras. Los puños apretados. La mirada fija en el lugar donde habían desaparecido.

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado y muy aturdido. No sabía a quién odiar más, si a ella, o a sí mismo.

Estaba muy bien antes… cuando sólo tenía que atraparla y llevarla ante el Señor Tenebroso, cuando no le tenía el más mínimo respeto, cuando se sentía superior a todo y a todos, cuando le traía sin cuidado cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle. Cuando sólo cumplía órdenes, cuando tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de su apellido, cuando tenía que torturar y matar a los traidores, cuando no sentía nada aparte del vacío de su existencia. No, entonces tampoco estaba mejor. No había en su jodida vida un miserable instante en el que se sintiese en paz, conforme consigo y con lo que hacía. Egoísmo, odio, autoengaño, cobardía… putrefacción, muerte. Ella tenía razón en todo, absolutamente en todo lo que le había dicho.

Cómo la detestaba, a la muy hija de puta.

* * *

Los reviews me guían y me ponen contenta :)

Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo ^^


	15. Chapter 15: Karma

Ay, madre mía, últimamente no paro de retrasarme en las actualizaciones. Creo que ahora me veré obligada a actualizar cada 2 semanas, porque acabo de empezar la universidad, y con los horarios de mie*** que me tocaron tengo que pasarme allí la mayor parte del día, lo que reduce mi tiempo libre, y por tanto, tiempo potencial de dedicación al fic.

Lo siento muchísimo =(

Además en este capi no hay parte Dramione, pero no os preocupéis, volverá pronto.

**Anakaulitz:** Muchas gracias, mi abuelo está mucho mejor. Le dieron el alta hace dos días, y está de muy buen humor ahora que no está hospitalizado xDD Es que los abuelos al final son fuertes como robles xD Gracias por seguir leyendo guapa, besos ^o^

**Belial Master of Death:** sí, ya la rescataron, a mí también me dio pena xD Pero escribir siempre en el mismo escenario me aburre, soy muy cambiante xDDDD ¿Cuándo volverán? Pronto, pronto… A mi tampoco me gusta cuando están separados =(

Espero tu critica de este capitulo, que a mi personalmente no me ha convencido (creo que estoy tan ocupada con todo el papeleo de los primeros días de universidad que he perdido la inspiración xDD) Muchos besos Belial, gracias por tu constantísimo apoyo T_T de nuevo, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? xD

**Maga**: enserio? Mi fic es uno de esos que enganchan de un tirón y no te dejan dormir? Pues que alegría me das! A mi me tiene pasado eso muchas veces con fics que me gustan mucho, que ilusión me hace que le pase a alguien mas con el mío. Muchisisimas gracias =)

**AnneMalfoy**: no, mi Draco muy ñoño no es no… yo también tengo leído de esos fics en los que desde el principio es así muy como… romántico y buena persona, y siempre pienso: muy bonito, pero este no es Malfoy xDDD Gracias por seguir mi historia, un abrazo! ^^

**Jos black**: Yo también leo Dramiones cuando me aburo jajajajaj xD ¿Tu también escribes? En cuanto pueda los leeré =)) Y si, intento hacer el fic dinámico porque no hay nada mas aburrido que uno parado, por bien escrito que esté. Espero que te siga gustando, gracias, gracias y gracias por leer ^^

**Ellie Muse:** jajajaj yo también espero con ansias el momento en el que "consumen su amor", como tú dices, créeme xDDDDDD Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo, aún no tengo muy claro el orden que seguirán los acontecimientos (es lo que tiene escribir p'alante, sin guión xDD) Espero que te siga gustando guapa! =)

**CAPÍTULO 15: KARMA**

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos? –murmuró Hermione.

-En las afueras de Hogsmeade, no hagáis ruido. –Indicó el moreno, adelantándose a los otros dos e internándose más en el frondoso bosque. La luz de la tarde serpenteaba entre el manto de hojas secas bajo sus pies, huyendo cada vez más rápido para dejar paso al crepúsculo.

El chico hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguieran. Hermione los miró sin comprender, pero fue tras ellos.

Mientras se abrían paso a través de la maleza, Ron le explicó la situación en susurros.

-Ayer de madrugada Harry tuvo un sueño… no uno normal, ya me entiendes.

La chica frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera reprender a nadie, el pelirrojo se apresuró a aclararlo.

-No fue su culpa. Estableció contacto mental con… Él, sin querer. Estaba dormido, no pudo evitarlo. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo esencial es que descubrimos que el último horrocrux está en Howarts. –Explicó.

-¿Qué está en… y qué es?

-Todavía no lo sabemos.

-Ajá, ¿y no se os ha ocurrido pensar, mentes brillantes, que puede ser una trampa? ¿Qué Él, habiendo descubierto que sabemos lo de los horrocruxes, introdujo un recuerdo falso en la mente de Harry? Vamos, no sería la primera vez.

-Es lo único que tenemos. Dadas las condiciones, es más que suficiente para arriesgarse. Y baja la voz, podrían oírnos. –le recriminó Harry, de no muy buen humor.

Hermione pestañeó, asimilando el corte que le acababa de dar el moreno. En el reencuentro todo habían sido abrazos y palabras cariñosas, pero pasadas unas horas, Harry retornó a un estado taciturno que, según Ron, ya se había iniciado semanas antes.

Era ciertamente comprensible, el peso de la guerra recaía en Harry más que en nadie. Y se imaginaba cómo se debía sentir. Culpable por no ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener a Voldemort directamente, por no ser lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el derrame de sangre inocente. Sólo quería que todo acabara, de una u otra forma, lo más pronto posible.

Aún entendiendo todo esto, Hermione no pudo acallar su vocecita interna. Esa a la que llaman, según conveniencia, prudencia o cobardía.

-Pero… esperad, esperad… -se paró en seco- ¿cómo pensáis entrar en Howarts? ¡Hogsmeade está repleto de mortífagos, es… es un suicidio!

-¿Se te ocurre alguna otra forma?

-Pues… no, -reconoció- ¡pero no podemos entrar ahí así como así…! ¡Nos reconocerán al instante, pasaremos de tener pocas posibilidades de vencer a no tener ninguna!

-Tranquila, ahora sólo pretendemos reconocer el terreno, pasaremos la noche lejos, y mañana lo intentaremos, más preparados. –La apaciguó Ron, al ver que Harry hacía caso omiso de las advertencias de su amiga.

No estaba contenta ni con la indiferencia de Harry ni con el precipitado e infantil plan, pero pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada implorante que la obligó a ceder.

-Está bien… pero sólo a inspeccionar.

Los tres amigos llegaron hasta una colina desde donde se veía el puente y la calle principal de Hosgmeade. El espectáculo era deprimente.

-¿Dónde está la gente?

-Escondidos, imagino. Estoy segura de que a cualquiera se le ocurre una mejor manera de pasar la tarde que pasear en compañía de mortífagos.

Efectivamente, había varios de ellos apostados en las paredes de los establecimientos y haciendo rondas.

-Esto va a ser de todo menos fácil.

-Nada en esta guerra lo ha sido. –dijo el moreno sombríamente, hablando más para sí que para ellos.

-Deberíamos irnos, también vigilan los alrededores. –alertó Ron al avistar a una pareja de mortífagos alejarse del pueblo y adentrarse en el bosque.

Ambos amigos miraron a Harry esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien, vamos. –accedió, pensando en que pronto anochecería y necesitaban buscar un refugio.

* * *

-¡Ha sido tu jodida culpa!

-¿Mía? ¡Yo hice mi parte, los traje hasta aquí!

-¿Tu parte? ¡Tu parte NO era traerlos a ESTA casa, SIN PREVIO AVISO! ¡Ahora saben la situación exacta de la mansión, saben dónde estoy, no puedo quedarme ni medio minuto más!

-¡¿Y qué preferías que hiciera, dejarlos escapar?

-Podías haber hecho muchas cosas, Parkinson, si no tuvieses un maldito pepino de mar por cerebro. –espetó, irritado.

Pansy parecía a punto de tirarse de los pelos, la voz se le había agudizado y convertido en un chirrido constante, y sus cuencas estaban más húmedas de lo normal.

-¿Crees que me gusta esta situación, Draco? Como alguien me haya visto llevármelos, Él lo sabrá y ME MATARÁ , mi situación es más peligrosa que la tuya, así que deja de tratarme como si lo hubiera hecho adrede!

-Ni aunque lo hubieras hecho a propósito habría salido tan mal…

La chica bufó, cabreada, y se dirigió escaleras arriba, incapaz de decir nada más.

-¡¿Adónde cojones vas ahora? –bramó irascible el apuesto rubio.

-Tengo que quitarme esto antes de volver allí.. –respondió ella con rencor, todavía ataviada como una anciana.

Subió hasta el cuarto de Draco y cerró lde un portazo. Tenía que darse prisa, o notarían su ausencia. Abrió el armario y su mano temblorosa agarró lo primero que tocó. Se vistió a toda prisa, ni siquiera pudo peinarse.

Avanzó enflechada hacia la puerta, pero cuando se giró para cerrarla, algo sobre la cama llamó su atención…

* * *

Se desaparecieron en un bosque lejano del condado de Essex y se adentraron unos metros en una pequeña caverna para resguardarse del frío, ahora que no tenían tienda de campaña.

Harry estaba algo cansado y se sentó fuera a tomar el aire, mientras los otros dos se quedaban dentro.

-Oye… Hermione… ya sé que nos has jurado y perjurado que no te ha hecho nada, pero… me cuesta creerlo viniendo del cabrón de Malfoy. ¿No hay nada que nos ocultes? Sé lo orgullosa que eres, pero aunque te avergüences de… lo que sea que te haya podido hacer, es mejor que nos lo cuentes. Puedes confiar en nosotros, te ayudaremos.. y sobretodo le daremos su merecido, sabemos dónde está…

-No, Ronald, para el carro. No os mentí, de verdad que no me ha tratado mal. Mírame, estoy perfectamente. –Hermione le sonrió para parecer más convincente, y cogió la gran mano del chico entre las suyas, pequeñas. – Tranquilo, ¿De acuerdo?

Ron no estaba demasiado seguro, pero accedió con una mueca. Ella seguía sosteniendo su mano, y precisamente por esto no era capaz ni de insistir ni de mirarla a la cara.

Hermione lo observaba detenidamente. Era tan sencillo, tan adorable en su timidez, en su dulzura para con ella… Verlo así, vulnerable ante ella, hacía brotar en su interior una especie de sentimiento de protección maternal. El pelirrojo, todavía mirando al suelo, le acarició torpemente el dorso de la mano con su pulgar, produciéndole una ternura infinita.

-Ron… -Él la miró de súbito, creyendo que iba a confesar que Malfoy sí le había hecho daño.

-Ron, te he… echado mucho de menos… -Se quedó congelado al escuchar la voz rota de la castaña, y no supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio que las lágrimas comenzaban a anegar sus ojos.

-Eh, eh… ¿qu-qué te ocurre? –inquirió, muy preocupado, recibiendo como respuesta un sollozo. La miró a los ojos. Las orbes castañas parecían implorarle algo, lo único que se le ocurrió que podría confortarla fue un abrazo.

Abrió los brazos vacilante, y la castaña rápidamente se echó a ellos, estrechándolo como si quisiera fundirse con él.

Hermione necesitaba aquel abrazo. Necesitaba cariño de verdad, como el que sentía Ron por ella. Un sentimiento puro.

Agarró la parte de la espalda de la chaqueta azul de Ron y la estrujó entre sus uñas mientras sollozaba en el cálido pecho del chico. No podía dejar de llorar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Había sido un día difícil. Primero que por fin la habían rescatado, cosa que empezaba a pensar que no ocurría nunca. Habían salido de la mansión con éxito , era libre, y estaba con sus dos personas más queridas, sus mejores amigos.

A pesar de estar sumamente feliz por todos estos motivos, una sensación extrañamente melancólica se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Necesitaba olvidar. Olvidar todo lo que había pasado en la mansión. Olvidar la locura que había cometido con Malfoy.

Se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Se sentía sumamente culpable, y al mismo tiempo había algo más… un pequeño vacío en alguna parte, que si tuviese algún color, sería azul grisáceo.

-Yo… también te he extrañado, Hermione. –susurró el pelirrojo estrechándola con fuerza.

* * *

Draco esperaba impaciente en el recibidor. ¿A dónde se supone que iba a ir ahora? No podía marcharse fuera del país, tenían vigilada la frontera. Pensó en huir sin utilizar magia, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo salir de Inglaterra en transporte muggle.

Estúpida Pansy. Estúpido él, tenía que haber elegido a Greengrass cuando se le presentó la oportunidad.

Los apresurados pasos de su esbelta novia bajando los escalones lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba algo en la mano, no podía ver bien el qué. A medida que descendía pudo distinguir en los ojos de la morena una chispa de furia muy superior a la que tenía cuando se fue, lo que lo hizo desconfiar.

Una vez cara a cara, ella le mostró lo que tenía colgando entre los dedos.

-¿Qué es esto, Draco? –preguntó ella con el labio inferior temblándole de rabia.

El mortífago se quedó rígido por un instante, tras el cual intentó disimular su turbación.

-Pues…es tuyo, ¿qué ocurre?

-En mi vida me he puesto un sujetador de encaje blanco. –reprochó asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Pues yo de momento no utilizo ropa interior femenina Pansy… -dijo indolente.

-¡Deja de mentirme! ¡¿De veras crees que soy tan idiota? ¡¿Cómo has podido… en MI casa, con esa… esa… sucia perra hija de muggles?

Cambio de planes. Llegado este punto no tenía sentido seguir negándolo. Suspiró con tedio y lentamente posó su mirada en ella con la indiferencia y frialdad de siempre.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mi vida sexual. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

La mano abierta de Pansy impactó de lleno en la mejilla del rubio.

La estupefacción de sus rostros indicaba que los dos estaban igual de sorprendidos por la acción de la mortífaga.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco se adelantó, aferrando su temblorosa muñeca con firmeza y forzándola a retroceder hasta acorralarla violentamente contra la pared.

-No vuelvas a levantarme jamás la mano si no quieres quedarte sin ella, querida. –amenazó susurrante, dejando (a sabiendas) la roja huella de sus dedos impresa en la piel de la mortífaga. –Me conoces de sobra, no soy de los que soportan estas patéticas escenas de celos.

Había conseguido intimidarla, por eso Pansy decidió no seguir por ese camino. Por una parte tan furiosa y humillada… por otra no quería enfrentarse a Draco. Pero sí darle su merecido.Y podía hacerlo.

-¿Sabes qué, Draco? No tengo tiempo para esto, debo volver cuanto antes –vaciló un momento, y repentinamente gritó, aferrando la varita con la mano libre- ¡_Desmaius_!

Su muñeca fue liberada y el cuerpo del chico cayó al suelo como una marioneta sin vida.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No permitiría que desapareciese de nuevo. Él la había metido en esto, y no iba a enfrentarse sola a las consecuencias. Si la descubrían, a él también.

Tiró al suelo el sujetador y se sacudió las manos con una mueca de profunda repulsión al imaginarse a Draco revolcándose con la _sangresucia_. Echó una última y dubitativa mirada al rubio, y salió por la puerta, sellándola. Aunque despertase antes de que ella volviera, no escaparía.

* * *

-¿Sabéis? Teníais razón sobre Malfoy, es un cretino. Realmente creí que debajo de esa facha de niño mimado egoísta se escondía… otra clase de persona, pero me equivoqué. Sí, lo sé, sé que me lo advertisteis.

Hermione ya se había tranquilizado y no lloraba. Estaban los tres en el interior de la cueva, de nuevo alrededor del fuego.

Harry y Ron se quedaron callados, y se dirigieron una fugaz y dubitativa mirada que la chica interceptó al vuelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mirándolos alternativamente hasta fijar su vista en el moreno.

-Bueno… debo admitir que quizás no estabas tan equivocada como nosotros pensábamos. –respondió Harry.

Ella le miró confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verás, antes de entrar en Gringotts me encontré… nos encontramos con un mortífago. Ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre demasiado bien, algo como Travis…

-¿Travers? –sugirió ella.

-Sí, exacto, Travers. Le sonsaqué que Malfoy estaba considerado un traidor entre ellos porque dejó con vida a un niño. Noble por su parte, arriesgar su propio cuello y el de su familia… esta clase de cosas te hacen reflexionar.

Hermione abrió los ojos como con un resorte.

-¿Un niño has dicho? ¿De qué edad?

-No lo sé, pequeño… ¿por qué?

-No… simple curiosidad –mintió.

* * *

Gringotts era un revuelo de mortífagos y duendes corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando por los rincones con la falsa esperanza de encontrar a los que ya sabían que habían huido.

A Pansy no le resultó complicado mezclarse entre todos ellos, y respiró aliviada cuando vio que el Señor Oscuro no se había presentado. Era demasiado pronto para hacer una aparición pública. En lugar de eso, el grupo de los interrogadores estaba compuesto por mortífagos que estaban en el punto de mira por errores pasados. Si fallaban en sus pesquisas, el Lord lo pagaría con ellos, y lo sabían.

Miró de reojo a Bellatrix. Sí, era una de los interrogadores. Rezó para que no le tocase ser investigada por ella. Casi prefería la muerte, una muerte rápida e indolora, antes de ser torturada por la desequilibrada mortífaga.

De pronto sintió el tacto de unos fríos dedos agarrándola del brazo y tirando de él.

* * *

Pansy… un sujetador… Granger, Weasley, Potter… todo daba vueltas en su cabeza cuando abrió los ojos. Y creyó que seguía soñando cuando descubrió otros iguales a los suyos examinándolo desde arriba.

Parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó en el suelo intentando poner en claro sus ideas. Pero aquel sueño, o pesadilla, aquella sombra no desaparecía. Y eso lo hizo preguntarse si tal vez no era un sueño. ¿Voldemort había mandado a su propio padre para asesinarlo?

* * *

-Señor Malfoy...–susurró desconcertada al ver a Lucius. Llevaba meses recluido en la mansión.

-Te toca conmigo, sígueme.-murmuró secamente, desapareciendo por una de las puertas laterales.

Su aspecto no era tan bueno como en los tiempos de Howarts, pero definitivamente había mejorado mucho en comparación a cómo lo había visto la última vez en Malfoy Manor.

Su pelo seguía impecable, barba afeitada y la mirada despierta y penetrante de siempre, mirada que su hijo había heredado. Sin embargo los ojos ahora estaban algo hundidos, las violáceas ojeras parecían haberse estancado en su rostro y su piel estaba más cenicienta de lo normal.

Sin previo aviso se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, casi chocando con ella.

-¿Dónde está?

Ella respondió automáticamente.

-Yo… no lo vi. Estaba haciendo guardia fuera.

-No hablo de Potter. Sabes a lo que me refiero, Narcissa me lo ha contado. No nos hemos puesto en contacto contigo porque sería demasiado obvio. Dime, ¿dónde está Draco? –la apremió.

-En la casa de mis abuelos.

-Bien.

Lucius ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando se volvió a parar. Sin siquiera mirarla preguntó:

-¿Habéis tenido algo que ver en esto?

El silencio de Pansy fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

-No hables de nada de esto con nadie. Si te preguntan, has hecho ronda en la parte oeste y te he dado veritaserum para asegurarme. Ahora vete a tu casa.

Él desapareció, y ella volvió a la concurrida sala, dispuesta a marcharse cuanto antes. Salió del banco y caminó unos cuantos metros para alejarse de la gente abarrotada en la entrada, pero alguien chocó con ella.

-Nott… -por un momento el corazón se le detuvo- Ve con más cuidado, ¿quieres? Casi me caigo por tu culpa. –gruñó con desdén.

-Disculpa. Estaba distraído mirando esas bonitas piernas tuyas.

Ella rodó los ojos. No era el momento más apropiado para coquetear.

-Me voy a casa ya, así que si haces el favor de apartarte…

Nott no obedeció de inmediato. La miró de arriba abajo descaradamente, para asombro de Pansy. Nott no era de esa clase de chicos. Apenas flirteaba, y mucho menos con ella.

Desde Howarts se había encargado de dejarle claro que no estaba a su alcance. Era la mejor, y como tal, sólo podía estar con el mejor. Ese siempre había sido Draco, pero todavía había unos cuantos en la lista con linaje y reputación superiores a los de Nott, por lo que él se había dado por vencido desde el principio.

El mortífago se apartó lentamente de su camino, y en cuanto tuvo un hueco, Pansy se deslizó por él. Pero antes de salir de la maraña de gente, pudo escuchar la voz del chico.

-Definitivamente esa falda te queda mucho mejor que los pantalones que llevabas hace una hora.

El cuerpo se le congeló en el acto. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, y comprobó horrorizada la sarcástica sonrisa de Nott.

La había pillado. Todavía no la había delatado, pero quién sabe si era cuestión de tiempo…

Apuró el paso y se desapareció en cuanto pudo, sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, por algún presumible sexto sentido sabía que los ojos azules del mortífago no se habían apartado de ella.

* * *

-Padre… -no pudo añadir nada más porque se le secó la garganta.

Un silencio tenso inundó la casa, padre e hijo se sostenían la mirada sin saber muy bien qué decir, siempre en guardia, esperando a que el otro atacase. Como hienas.

-¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Qué importaba uno más? –su tono de voz era tranquilo, pero estaba visiblemente resentido.

No le sorprendió, no esperaba nada mejor. Quizá por parte de su madre, pero no de él. Y aún así, le costaba reaccionar. Enfrentarse a su padre, el fantasma de su pasado.

-No… no lo sé. No sé qué ocurrió, era un niño, y no pensé…

-¡¿No pensaste qué? ¿No pensaste que nos estabas poniendo a todos en peligro, a ti el primero?

El joven apretó los labios con frustración y rabia, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Maldita sea, Lucius Malfoy era el único que podía sojuzgarle de aquella forma.

-A estas alturas ya sabrás quién te traicionó. Crabbe ambicionaba tu puesto, por eso te siguió. Bueno, no solo esa vez, sino muchas otras. Cuando cometiste el error, la alarma fue inminente y..

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar, interrumpiéndolo.

Lucius respiró hondo, intentando calmarse ante la impertinencia del fracasado que tenía por hijo.

-Porque todavía puedes arreglarlo. A todos nos pareció extraño que hicieses algo tan estúpido. Habías cumplido con tus misiones al pie de la letra, yo personalmente todavía no lo comprendo.

-¿Arreglarlo? ¿Cómo quieres que lo arregle? Quiere matarme, no hay vuelta atrás. –Estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-Sí la hay. Tienes que convencerlo de que Crabbe fue el traidor. Tú cumpliste con tu tarea, pero él te tendió una trampa. Como todos tenían la orden de matarte, no tuviste más remedio que esconderte.

-Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que pretendes que le mienta a Él? Siento mucho declinar la invitación, padre… -dijo sarcástico.

-Harás lo que se te diga. –siseó tajante.- Si prefieres seguir siendo un traidor, no voy a tener más remedio que cumplir con mi deber de mortífago. Y bien sabes cuál es. –amenazó.

Draco suprimió un bufido de impotencia para seguir aparentando cierta frialdad. ¿Qué se creía su padre ahora, el mortífago alfa? Lucius siempre había sido patético como asesino, y él había tenido que pagar por todos y cada uno de sus errores, con intereses. Y ahora volvía con esos aires de gran señor a darle órdenes. Y lo peor es que él tenía que agachar la cabeza y obedecer, como un perro, con su padre nunca había habido otra opción. Nunca osaría contradecirle, así le llevase de cabeza al matadero.

-Él sabrá que estoy mintiendo. –se limitó a decir.

-No si tus recuerdos dicen lo contrario.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Recuerdos falsos? Eso es magia demasiado avanzada, yo no…

-No, tú no. Pero Severus sí sabe cómo. Ahora mismo está en la cocina, acabando de preparar la poción.

El joven mortífago sintió que se asfixiaba. ¿Snape estaba allí? ¿Ya lo tenían todo preparado? ¿Ya habían decidido todo lo que él debía hacer a partir de ahora? Volvía a sentirse controlado, avasallado, atrapado.

-¿Y si encuentran al niño? Sabrán que he mentido.

-El niño ya no es un problema del que debamos preocuparnos.

-¿Tú…?

-Crabbe. Lo hizo en cuanto te fuiste. Una imbecilidad por su parte, al matarlo se quedó sin pruebas de que lo habías dejado vivo.

El rubio no añadió nada, sólo cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse y asimilar toda la información. Al final todo había sido inútil. Poco más tarde Snape apareció, y Draco siguió a ambos hombres hasta la cocina.

Se sintió algo mejor cuando el antiguo profesor de pociones apretó su brazo disimuladamente. Realmente, el gesto fue de agradecer.

* * *

–Chicos… creo que estoy muy cansada… os importa si me acuesto ya?

Evidentemente no pusieron inconveniente. Hermione les dio la espalda y se recostó sobre el terreno. El suelo era duro e incómodo, pero después de haber dormido en una celda no le importó demasiado. De hecho estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta.

Malfoy rondaba por su cabeza de nuevo. ¿Así que había arriesgado la vida de su familia por un niño pequeño? Era demasiada coincidencia, tenía que ser… el niño de la mansión.

La pregunta es, si lo había salvado, ¿por qué ahora estaba muerto?

Seguramente nunca se enteraría de la verdad, era sumamente poco probable volver a ver al mortífago ahora que era doble fugitivo, y aún menos probable que él decidiera contar lo que pasó. Parecía que todo rastro de humanidad en sus actos lo avergonzaba, por eso se empeñaba en aplastarlo.

Se llevó una mano al cuello, al punto exacto donde Malfoy le había clavado la varita. En aquel momento ella estaba tan indignada y cabreada… y aún así no había podido evitar que su corazón se encabritase al sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca, aunque fuese sólo para amenazarla. ¿Le hubiese hecho daño?

Le gustaría creer que no. ¿Cómo iba a matarla sin más, después de… todo?

De acuerdo, según los rumores, Malfoy se había convertido en una especie de asesino a sueldo al servicio de Voldemort. Pero seguían siendo sólo rumores. Al fin y al cabo, no había podido matar a Dumbledore. Ni al misterioso niño. Y eso sí que eran hechos comprobados.

Recordó toda la conversación de aquella mañana, cuando se habían despreciado mutuamente, cuando ella lo había llamado monstruo… y sintió una pequeña pero aguda punzada en el pecho.

A lo mejor se había vuelto a equivocar. Si hubiera tenido más paciencia, más frialdad para soportar el difícil carácter del rubio, quizá hubiese cumplido su objetivo de hacerlo recapacitar.

* * *

-Lo más importante es que lo visualices, pero debe ser exactamente la misma versión. No vale que cambies de plano, ni de palabras. Hazlo lo más sencillo que puedas. Una vez lo tengas, repásalo. Después beberás la poción, la estoy terminando.

-Está bien, lo he entendido.

-A propósito… -comenzó su padre. – Potter ha estado aquí, ¿cierto?

-Potter y Weasley, solo hoy. Vinieron a "rescatar" a Granger.

-¿Granger? ¿La sangresucia? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?

-Un par de semanas.

-¿Qué información has conseguido?

Draco abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-Porque… le habrás sonsacado algo… ¿verdad? –preguntó con un resquicio de irritación de quien sabe de sobra la respuesta.

-En realidad…

-Inútil. –escupió.

Draco respiró hondo e hizo caso omiso.

-Sé que están buscando algo que empieza por "Horroc", pero no se qué es.

En ese momento Snape levantó la vista de la poción.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿Sabes de qué se trata, Severus?-inquirió Lucius.

El ex profesor se dio cuenta de su error, y se apresuró a corregirlo.

-No… no en realidad, sólo me había sonado por un instante.

Lucius lo miró algo extrañado, pero volvió a desviar su atención a su hijo.

-Será mejor que le cuentes eso al Señor Tenebroso, puede ser información valiosa.

La luz matinal penetró en la cueva, despertando a los tres amigos.

* * *

En cuanto despegó los párpados sus ojos buscaron a Malfoy en la estancia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no había Malfoy, ni había estancia. De nuevo ese enojoso vacío. Se lamentó de la injusticia de que su mente se empeñase en sumirse en aquel bucle melancólico en el que estaba inmersa. También se lamentó por el hecho de haberse lamentado. No era su estilo, tal vez sí la melancolía, pero no la autocompasión.

Del fuego horas antes consumido ya sólo quedaban las cenizas, y calculó que habría dormido unas doce horas. Lo cierto es que las necesitaba.

Era un nuevo día, y parecía que todo lo que había hecho en la mansión estaba borrado para siempre. Como uno de esos sueños lo suficientemente realistas para condicionar tu estado de ánimo cuando despiertas , pero al fin y al cabo fáciles de olvidar en días venideros.

Y a pesar de concebir lo ocurrido como una visión oníricamente abstracta, continuaba pensando en él, en las animadas (aunque no muy agradables) discusiones ideológicas que mantenían, en sus siempre ingeniosos juegos de palabras, en su hipnotizante mirada, en sus dudosamente sinceras caricias, (sí, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, en la parte más profunda y recóndita de su ser se ufanaba por haber experimentado las lisonjas de Draco Malfoy)…

No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar recordar los momentos que habían pasado allí… aunque no fuesen buenos, o no debiesen serlo. Aunque pareciesen ocurridos hace siglos, en lugar que durante aquella misma semana.

Pero basta ya.

¿Qué es esto, confesiones de una adolescente encaprichada? Se avergonzaba de sí misma por vivir esa situación de, en cierto modo, dependencia.

Como cuando un drogadicto no puede vivir sin la sustancia adictiva en cuestión, así se había enganchado ella a Malfoy, sin quererlo ni pretenderlo. Y como los drogadictos, era perfectamente consciente del riesgo, del daño, del veneno corriendo por sus venas.

Observó a sus amigos, durmiendo plácidamente. Sus respiraciones calmadas, el cuerpo tan relajado… Sin embargo el suyo estaba poseído por la adrenalina. ¿La causa? Fantasías, ridículas imaginaciones de posibles reencuentros con el mortífago.

Es el momento, Hermione, ahora es cuando te tiras por un barranco para extinguir tus patéticos pensamientos. ¿Qué le ocurría, falta de lectura?

No, no había ninguna excusa. La única explicación, la que se intentaba negar a sí misma por dignidad, era la más simple: le gustaba Draco Malfoy. No era mera atracción física, como la que él sentía. Era algo ligeramente más profundo y atrozmente obsesivo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

* * *

Como cierta chica bien suponía, Malfoy no malgastaba su tiempo en fantasear. Había asuntos bastante más urgentes.

Lo apuntaba directamente con la varita. En sus helados ojos, ni un atisbo de compasión. Tampoco de remordimiento cuando el inerte y frágil cuerpo del niño golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Así es como debía haber sido. Como era ahora, en la farsa de su reconstruida memoria.

-Debes ir cuanto antes. Los mortífagos se encuentran en este momento en Gringotts, Él y tu madre son los únicos que han permanecido en la mansión, nadie te detendrá.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito. Su padre tenía que haber perdido la cabeza. Y Snape observándolos en silencio, por Merlín, rozaba lo surrealista, era una idea de locos.- ¿Pretendes que me presente ahora, así como así?

-¿Qué esperabas, una presentación en sociedad?

Draco apretó los puños enérgicamente hasta hacer crujir sus falanges.

El único ser en todo el jodido y miserable universo que tenía el deber de aceptarlo, y aún más, de " protegerlo", lo empujaba a la muerte. Y no a cualquiera, sino a la más cruda de las muertes. La muerte directa, sin oportunidad de reflexión ni redención. Lo que él llamaba una ejecución animal, sin nada de humano. Quiso pensar que su padre era el culpable de todo, y sino era él, todos los demás. Desde el mismo Voldemort, pasando por la zorra de Pansy, hasta la "inmaculada" Hermione Granger. Debía pensarlo así, porque en caso de carecer de acusados, se vería obligado a admitir algo más cruel si cabía.

Que se lo merecía.

* * *

Bueno, mil gracias por seguir el fic, un besaaazo a todas =))

Como siempre, se agradecen mucho los reviews...mucho mucho ^^


	16. Chapter 16: Hogar dulce hogar

_Disclaimer: odio poner esto en cada capítulo, pero los personajes son y serán siempre de JK._

_Bueno, este es otro capítulo de transición y desarrollo de acontecimientos, pero tened paciencia, el dramione no se hará esperar T_T No me odiéis mucho xDD _

_**Anakaulitz:**__ Sí, tranquila, creo que en el próximo ya se vuelven a juntar xDD Yo tampoco tengo paciencia para mantenerlos separados :P ^^_

_**Jos Black**__: gracias por comentar y aquí tienes el cap =) Por cierto, que me he leido Delirium Tremens y quede flipada y con tembleque en las manos, madre míaaa la de lemmon que hay ahí… pero me gustó mucho xDD (sobre todo me encantó el final del capítulo uno, se me quedó una cara de tonta… xDDD) (significa eso que soy una pervertida? :S seguramente xD) Leeré más fics tuyos en cuanto pueda ^^_

_**Ellie Muse**__: puf, los sentimientos de estos dos son un poco confusos y volubles, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo jajaj, un beso =)_

_**Belial:**__ lo de la bofetada… bueno, es que la paciencia de Pansy tampoco es eterna y teniendo en cuenta que Hermione es como su peor enemiga pues… yo también le hubiese dado una bofetada, como poco xDD Aunque en este cap no aparecen Pansy ni Nott, porque intente ir al grano de todo, a esos los personajes secundarios ya les dare bola mas adelante xD Ah, y ya le bajé los humos a Harry, ya no está en plan Terminator =D xDD Ay espero con ansias tu próximo comentario, Belial *O* Un abrazo ^^_

_**Alexia:**__ bueno, ya he actualizado xDD Siento tardar dos semanas en lugar de una, pero es que no me queda otro remedio. Cuando tenga vacaciones escribire mucho mucho y lo almacenare, y asi habra otra vez un capi por semana… mientras tanto… pues paciencia xDD Unbeso y gracias por comentar =)_

_**Evan**__: mil gracias por engancharte a mi fic , espero que te siga gustando =DD  
Makaa: ¿Lo leíste entero en un día? Bua, otra loca como yo xDDD A mí también me pasa eso de engancharme y leer los fics de un tirón, pero me hace mucha ilusión que le pase a otra persona con mi propio fic =DD Muchísimas gracias por tu halagador comentario, besoos y cuidate ^^_

_**Gabriela**__: Sí, he vuelto =D No os preocupéis, aunque tarde un poco en ocasiones no me tiraré ahí un año sin actualizar ni avisar, como hace mucha gente (cosa que odio, porque estás leyendo un fic con toda la iusión y resulta que te lo dejan a medias xDD) Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia Gabriela, un abrazo! =)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: HOGAR DULCE HOGAR**

Un ruido a su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tras la bola verde en la que Ron se había convertido al taparse integralmente con una manta, un bulto mareado se revolvió a su lado y se colocó las archiconocidas gafas redondas, adoptando una expresión como de recién llegado al planeta.

-Harry… buenos días. –susurró para no despertar al bicho-bola. -¿qué tal has dormido?

El interpelado resopló y se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el corazón para despejarse.

-Quitando la situación, el mal día y que hemos pasado la noche en el suelo… pues no ha estado tan mal.

-Podemos intentar conseguir otra tienda en alguna parte. No podemos ir al Callejón, pero sí comprar una en el Londres muggle…

-Ni lo intentes Hermione, vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, no hay más que hablar. –dijo con voz de cansancio, pero sin la irritabilidad del día anterior.

La chica suspiró resignada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Harry… a ninguno nos gusta esto. Puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes, pero por favor, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y animarte. Eres nuestro guía… sin ti no podríamos hacer nada. No habría esperanza. Eres… -se quedó pensativa por un momento y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- eres el Mesías, Harry…

Era un chiste muy tonto, pero consiguió que un amago de carcajada brotase de la garganta de su amigo.

-Lo siento, Herms. Por las contestaciones de ayer. –esclareció- Últimamente ni siquiera me reconozco a mí mismo. Y no paro de pensar… no sé…

-¿En qué?

-En… en Ginny… y en Remus… y en que es probable que ni siquiera pueda volver a verlos nunca más.

-¡No digas eso! No hables como si fuésemos unos ilusos por tener esperanzas, no te lo permito. Estamos todos contigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Y al final se hará justicia. –afirmó con aplomo.

Harry giró la cabeza bruscamente y buscó sus ojos por primera vez en varios días.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con una nota de frustración en la voz.

-Simplemente lo sé. Quiero creer que la raza humana sigue siendo humana.

La risa amarga del moreno ofendió a Hermione.

-Tú, que sabes tanto de historia de la magia como de historia muggle, deberías saber lo despreciables que somos, las cosas horribles que hemos hecho.

-No. Me niego a cargar con eso. Yo no he cometido esas faltas, ni tú tampoco. Esas atrocidades se deben a unos pocos, que por desgracia cobran gran importancia; la que la violencia y demagogia otorgan. Tienen su momento de gloria, y después caen por su propio peso, se estrellan y desaparecen, llevándose la miseria y el miedo con ellos, y dejándonos seguir nuestro camino en relativa paz. Déjame creer eso, porque si me lo quitas, ya no me quedará nada.

Harry no tuvo el valor de llevar la contraria a una mirada tan seria y decidida, y se dejó llevar un poco por la fortaleza y el optimismo de Hermione.

-Sólo espero que tengas razón..

-¿Y cuándo no la tengo? –contestó juguetona, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

* * *

Creyó que jamás volvería a pisar ese lugar. O que de hacerlo, no volvería para contarlo. Eso todavía estaba por ver…

Si no fuera porque llevaba más de un día sin ingerir nada sólido, podría estar en ese mismo momento vomitando en las impolutas verjas de su imponente mansión. Pero no era el caso.

Tras varios minutos de reflexión y ansiedad, alertándose por cada sonido y con los ojos bien abiertos por si a algún inoportuno "ex compañero" suyo se le daba por aparecer, decidió enfrentarse a su destino de una vez. Pensándolo bien, no tenía opciones mucho más prometedoras. Vivir como un ermitaño en la más remota sierra ucraniana no era peor que la muerte, no para él.

El tatuaje que todavía lo identificaba como mortífago fue el que le abrió paso entre los conjuros protectores de su casa, permitiéndole aparecerse en el recibidor.

Bien, era un completo imbécil. ¿Por qué le habría hecho caso a su padre? ¿Por qué no había emigrado a los Estados Unidos a por una versión mágica del sueño americano? ¿Qué hacía plantado en un recibidor a escasos metros de un asesino?

Irónica acusación. Ni que él no lo fuera. Se rió interiormente, cualquiera que oyese sus pensamientos creería que se le habían pegado los prejuicios morales de Granger.

Vamos Draco, entra ahí y dile "Hola Voldi, he vuelto para decirte que soy inocente y que has sido tan estúpido como para dejarte engañar por el lerdo de Crabbe, pero quiero que volvamos a ser buenos colegas extermina-sangres sucia y sólo porque me caes bien vengo a perdonarte el error".

La rejilla de luz que la puerta del comedor dejaba pasar le iluminaba las suelas de los mocasines, y en ella se concentró mientras intentaba que su mano le obedeciese y agarrase el pomo.

Maldita sea, ahora o nunca. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de un vertiginoso impulso.

* * *

-¿Tenéis que ser tan ruidosos ya de mañana? –rezongó una ronca voz desde algún recóndito lugar de la manta verde botella.

-Enserio Ronald, ¿a ti los términos "guerra" y "mortífagos" no te quitan el sueño ni un poco?

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas cuando ya sabes la respuesta? –rumió desperezándose.

-Pretendía ser una pregunta retórica.

-Ey, cuanto antes recojamos todo esto mejor. El tiempo apremia. –apuró Harry.

La castaña frunció el ceño en seña de muda desaprobación, pero ya había desistido en intentar hacer cambiar al chico de opinión.

Ron no dijo nada, se podía decir que seguía dormido. Recogió su manta con los ojos semicerrados como un autómata.

Una vez listos y algo más despejados, se aparecieron en el bosque inmediato a Hogsmeade y comenzaron a atravesarlo. Todo fue bien hasta que Hermione oyó… algo.

-Chicos… creo que he escuchado un ruido.

-¿Un ruido? –repitió Ron al tiempo que los tres dejaban de caminar.

Tras unos segundos de contemplación, Harry rompió el silencio.

-Yo no oigo nada.

La castaña titubeó confundida.

-Quizás…quizás fue el viento que hace crujir las ramas, o un animal. Pero quería asegurarme.

Harry y Ron continuaron la marcha, y Hermione los siguió tras ponerse de puntillas (como si fuera a servir de mucho) para otear su retaguardia.

Tras unos cinco segundos, volvió a escuchar (y había aguzado el oído para asegurarse) pasos siguiéndolos. Pero esta vez no esperó a avisar a sus amigos (y consecuentemente a quien fuera que los seguía), sino que gritó sin previo aviso:

_-¡Homenum Revelio!_

Los otros dos voltearon alertados, y se quedaron congelados al ver una conocida cabellera rubia aparecida de la nada, seguida por el resto del cuerpo de…

-¿Señor Lovegood? –preguntó la chica, estupefacta. Era de las últimas personas que se hubiera esperado ver allí.

El hombre, primero confundido, y después derrotado, ni siquiera osó intentar artimaña alguna, pues las tres varitas ya lo tenían acorralado.

-¿Qué hace siguiéndonos? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó el pelirrojo con desdén.

-Obviamente, capturarnos. ¿No es así? –Acusó Harry con rencor.

El hombre desvió la mirada.

-No voy a negarlo. No es… yo… -se desesperaba intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarse.- Ellos tienen a mi Luna. Si os entrego… me la devolverán.

Los tres amigos se miraron, aunque seguían controlando a Xenophilius por el rabillo del ojo, y no habían bajado las varitas.

-Harry, ¿qué podemos hacer? –preguntó la castaña, angustiada por la difícil situación de aquel hombre, y al mismo tiempo, preocupada aquella soñadora chica que tanto los había ayudado en Howarts, y que se había ganado el cariño de todos.

-Pues yo qué sé Hermione, ¿tirarlo al mar? ¿encerrarlo en una cueva? ¿llevarlo amordazado? –dijo sarcástico.

-No, no me refiero a eso. –Replicó ofendida. –Tenemos que ayudarlo, y ayudar a Luna.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? Además, no podemos, no tenemos tiempo. Debemos acabar nuestra misión, y si lo hacemos bien, todos estaremos a salvo, incluida Luna.

Ron los miraba alternativamente como en un partido de tenis. Harry, enfadado, frustrado y decidido. Hermione, triste, impotente, pero no menos decidida que el otro.

-Por favor… por favor, ayudadme. –La suplicante voz de un padre al que su hija le había sido arrebatada los sacudió de pies a cabeza. Xenophilius tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y estaba visiblemente desesperado.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que miró tímidamente a su amigo para convencerlo.

-Harry… creo que Hermione tiene razón…

El moreno resopló, intentando rebatir sin encontrar las palabras. Los tres lo miraban expectantes, ¿y qué se supone que tenía que hacer él ahora? ¿Buscar a Luna por los confines de la tierra mientras Voldemort se hacía más y más fuerte y cambiaba los últimos horrocruxes de escondite?

-Está bien. –accedió, nada convencido.

A Xenophilius se le iluminó la cara y corrió hacia él para agarrarle las manos y arrodillarse mientras se lo agradecía una y otra vez.

-Se… Señor Lovegood… -apeló la chica, intentando que el hombre enfrascado en la tarea de dar efusivamente las gracias le prestase un mínimo de atención. -¡Señor Lovegood! –esta vez la miró desorientado. - ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde se encuentra Luna?

-Sí, claro. Está en la mansión de los Malfoy. –dijo con toda naturalidad, como si fuera un hecho más que obvio.

-En la… Mansión… -Hermione intentó asimilar el dato con todo lo que conllevaba.

-En esa misma Mansión donde… -continuó el pelirrojo, mirando a Harry cautelosamente.

-Donde Él pasa sus vacaciones de invierno. Sencillamente perfecto. –completó este último, sarcástico, riéndose por no llorar.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó al verlo irrumpir en el salón de su casa es que era un espejismo, una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente.

Se lo veía pálido y alterado, aunque su mirada seguía siendo segura, orgullosa e imperturbable, como la de su padre.

Draco se quedó congelado al ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo. Por la expresión atónita de ésta, supo que Lucius no la había informado de nada.

-Madre…

Se examinaron el uno al otro, olvidando por un momento la oscura presencia ubicada en la butaca junto al fuego, que los observaba a ambos intentando encontrar una explicación a que el joven Malfoy se presentase allí.

-Draco… ¿a qué debemos esta… agradable sorpresa?

La fría y sardónica voz de Voldemort lo despertó de su ensimismamiento y le recordó a qué había venido.

Al tiempo que el Lord Tenebroso se incorporaba del cómodo asiento de SU familia, él cruzó la estancia y se arrodilló de golpe a escasos metros de dicho sillón.

Finos mechones platino le tapaban la mitad de la cara en aquella posición de vasallaje. Y ahora le tocaba hablar. Haciendo acopio de frialdad, abrió la boca sin ningún titubeo.

-Mi Señor. Me he arriesgado a venir hasta aquí, no para suplicar clemencia, sino para explicaros la verdad.

-¿La verdad? –a pesar del tono de cruel burla, Draco percibió un matiz de desconcierto y curiosidad que le dio valor para seguir.

-Sí, mi Lord. No soy culpable de las acusaciones que se me imputan, me han tendido una trampa. _Crabbe_, hijo, me ha tendido una trampa. –aclaró.

Un tenso silencio se abrió paso entonces. Su posición le obligaba a clavar la mirada en el suelo, por lo que ignoraba la expresión de Voldemort, y aún más sus pensamientos. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su alta frente, y sus puños se tensaron a la espera de una reacción que confiaba no fuese una Maldición Imperdonable.

-Continúa. –dijo Él finalmente.

Draco cerró los ojos con alivio y siguió hablando.

-Yo maté al crío. Los maté a todos. Pero esa noche Crabbe me había seguido. Ambicionaba mi puesto y puso a unos cuantos en mi contra que corroboraron su falsa versión de los hechos. El día que capturé a Granger, la amiga de Potter, la traje hasta aquí _ipso facto_, pero ellos ya estaban esperándome para acabar conmigo. Por su culpa, Granger escapó y yo me vi obligado a huir. He tenido que esperar a que la casa estuviese vacía para venir a explicároslo, de otro modo me hubiesen asesinado antes de que pudiese intentarlo.

Por supuesto, Voldemort no iba a fiarse únicamente de su palabra, pero cuando buceó en su mente y encontró sus memorias ilustrando el relato, la veracidad de éste se volvió intachable.

* * *

-Estáis locos si pensáis que podemos entrar en esa casa y llevarnos a Luna sin que nos detengan y maten.

-Es cierto que si está ahí, nosotros no podemos ayudar en mucho. Más bien en nada. –se disculpó Ron, dirigiéndose a Xenophilius.

-Esperad. Quizás haya una manera. Hay alguien que puede ayudarnos a entrar.

Todos la miraron con intriga, y se sonrió disimuladamente al ver que era la única que había pensado en la posibilidad.

-Dobby.

-¿Dobby? ¿Y cómo podemos traerlo hasta aquí? No hay manera de contactar con él.

-Harry, Dobby es un elfo libre, pero siente una devoción y afecto especiales por ti. La magia de los elfos es distinta a la de los magos, y creo que si lo llamas, será capaz de escucharte.

El chico no estaba muy seguro de si funcionaría, pero decidió probarlo.

-Dobby. –pronunció en alta voz.

Todos estaban expectantes mirando a los lados, pero nada ocurrió.

-Prueba otra vez. Grita o algo.–sugirió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry asintió, frunciendo los labios por lo ridículo de la situación.

-¡Dobby!

Nada.

-Deberías concentrarte más. Piensa en él, y llámalo con la voz de tu mente, y cuando ya no pienses más que en eso, dilo en alto.

Harry obedeció, se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, olvidándose de lo que había a su alrededor. _Dobby, Dobby, Dobby_, rogaba interiormente. Hasta que al fin lo dijo, y con un _plof!_, el elfo se personó ante sus narices.

Tras varios minutos de saludos y abrazos, le explicaron la situación.

Dobby puso cara de estrangulamiento cuando escuchó el nombre del lugar a que pretendían ir, pero les debía demasiado, especialmente a Harry Potter, como para negarse. Eran sus amigos, si lo necesitaban, él no los decepcionaría.

* * *

-Bienvenido de nuevo. –siseó con una torva sonrisa, clavando los blancos dedos en el hombro del incrédulo rubio.

¿Sería posible que se lo hubiera creído? ¿Qué todo hubiera salido bien? Le dirigió una fugaz mirada de reojo a su madre, notoriamente más calmada ahora. Incluso parecía haber rejuvenecido. Pero todavía quedaba un asunto.

-A propósito, señor… Durante el escaso tiempo que tuve a Granger conmigo… conseguí que mencionase algo que para mí no significa nada, pero quizá para vos… -aquí bajó el tono de voz para no llegar a oídos de su madre-Dijo que estaban buscando algo que empieza por "horroc".

Las rendijas por las que Voldemort respiraba se ensancharon y su cara se descompuso.

-¿Nada más?

-No, nada más.

-Puedes retirarte, Draco… -ordenó Voldemort- te llamaré más tarde, ahora debo salir. –dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz. –Ah… tienes permiso para encargarte de Vincent si aparece por aquí.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, el reincorporado mortífago abandonó el cuarto.

Lo primero que haría sería subir a su habitación.

Ascendió por los peldaños, haciendo una parada en el rellano para mirar por las estrechas y alargadas ventanas que lo adornaban. Era un día oscuro, apagado, y la llovizna estaba empapando los vastos, y ahora descuidados, jardines de su casa. La mitad de los árboles se habían quedado desnudos y sus ramas enredadas y resquebrajadas otorgaban un aspecto lúgubre al paisaje. A cualquiera le hubiese deprimido, pero a él le producía una penetrante sensación de nostalgia agridulce que le agradaba.

Se pasó una mano por el rubio pelo para despejar su frente y se apartó de la ventana.

Su habitación tenía la puerta cerrada con un conjuro, seguramente puesto por su madre para evitar posibles entrometidos.

Todo seguía en su lugar. La cama de oscuro ébano y patas helicoidales, el amplio escritorio de la misma madera, la amplia estantería con sus lecturas predilectas, el papel de damasco que recubría los muros, su sillón de cuero junto a la ventana.

Rememoró cuando su única preocupación era que su madre quitara de una vez el dosel de la cama. Siempre lo había odiado, pero ella insistía en que quedaba muy bien. En efecto, quedaría muy bien en la habitación de la princesita de Slytherin, pero para desgracia de Narcissa, había alumbrado un hijo varón.

De pronto recordó que había escondido algo allí… ¿seguiría en su lugar?

Se arrodilló en el suelo y tanteó las tablillas de madera hasta que dio con la que estaba suelta. La levantó sin esfuerzo, dejando ver un surco negro, aparentemente vacío a excepción del polvo.

-_Especialis Revelio._

Sí, el pequeño frasco de cristal seguía allí. Lo sujetó entre el índice y el pulgar y examinó a contraluz el líquido plateado que contenía aquel funesto recuerdo. En lugar de devolverlo a su escondite, prefirió guardárselo en el bolsillo. Le dio la impresión de que allí estaría más seguro.

Con un suspiro de agotamiento, se dejó caer en su preciado sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Otra vez en casa, otra vez con familia, por fin vuelta a la normalidad. No le gustaba que Voldemort estuviese allí, no le gustaba tener que estar de nuevo a sus órdenes, pero demonios, agradecía estar en esa situación.

Después de verse en tierra de nadie, sin lugar al que acudir, con Granger metiéndole ideas extrañas en la cabeza y el mundo girando vertiginosamente a su alrededor, había aprendido a valorar todavía más (si cabe) la estabilidad.

Si podía estar tranquilo tomándose un café en el sillón de su cuarto, ¿qué cojones le importaba el resto del mundo? ¿Qué le importaba que metiesen a los sangres sucias en guetos, o que exterminasen de golpe a todos los muggles? ¿Acaso él apreciaba a alguno? ¿Sentiría la pérdida de algo? De nada. Pues eso exactamente es lo que debería importarle, nada. Que les jodiesen a todos, a los mestizos, muggles, mortífagos, pero que lo dejasen en paz de una puñetera vez. No quería arrepentimiento, ni remordimiento, ni sentirse como una mierda porque la estúpida aquella creyera haber visto en él algo que no existía.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. El melancólico día se reflejaba en ellos y adquiría un tinte todavía más gris.

Los largos dedos desabrocharon la manga de la camisa con facilidad. Remangó la tela hasta el codo y repasó el contorno del tatuaje con el índice.

Ya no sabía qué sentir hacia esa marca. Odio, gratitud… ambas.

Volvió a posar los brazos en la butaca, y el constante repiqueteo de las gotitas contra el cristal añadido al bochorno que precede a la tormenta provocaron que se quedase dormido.

* * *

-Agarraos de las manos. ¿Listo Dobby? –el elfo asintió- A la de una… dos… ¡tres!

Se sumergieron en ese vórtice de colores entremezclados durante las décimas de segundo que duró el viaje, pero algo extraño ocurrió.

Sintieron un violento choque y cuando abrieron los ojos estaban sobre la humedecida hierba de otro bosque distinto al de Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado, Dobby? –preguntó Hermione llevándose la mano derecha a la parte de la frente donde se había golpeado.

-Dobby no sabe, Dobby hizo bien pero al llegar a las mazmorras rebotamos. Están protegidas. Antes no lo estaban.

-Mierda. Puede que pusieran un hechizo protector cuando Ron y yo nos fugamos.

-¿No visteis a Luna allí cuando eso ocurrió?

-No… es que creo que hay varias celdas, ¿no es así? -preguntó al elfo.

-Sí. Hay tres.

-Pero si sólo están protegidas las mazmorras, nada nos impide aparecernos en cualquier otro lugar de la casa y bajar , ¿no? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Técnicamente sí, pero tenemos que contar con varias cosas: primero, que esa casa está llena de mortífagos, incluido el mismo Vo…

-¡Harry! –gritaron sus amigos al unísono, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Casi se me escapa. Y segundo, no sabemos qué tipo de hechizo protector es, con lo cual puede que lleguemos allí y no podamos pasar igualmente.

-Pero tenemos que intentarlo aunque sea. Aunque… sí, con Él rondando, todo se hace demasiado peligroso.

-Además, ¿dónde nos aparecemos? En las zonas comunes ni de broma, en la cocina hay elfos, en las habitaciones puede tanto haber mortífagos como no haberlos…

-Bueno… sabemos de una que va a estar vacía. –Todos miraron a Ron con cara de despistados, lo que lo hizo pensar que quizás estaba diciendo una absurdez. – La de Malfoy –dijo sorprendido de que no se les hubiera ocurrido, cuando a él le parecía tan obvio.

-Claro… tienes razón. Tienes razón. –dijo la chica, más para sí que para el resto, agitando el índice en el aire sin darse cuenta. –¿Pero entonces nos arriesgamos o…

-¡Aghh! ¡Aaaah!

El rostro de Harry se contrajo de dolor y llevó la mano a la cicatriz. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Cuando se le normalizó la respiración y volvió a abrir los ojos, Hermione le preguntó.

-¿Qué has visto, Harry? ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Lo sabe. Ha ido a la cueva a por el guardapelo, y la ha hallado vacía.

-Mierda.

-Sí. Pero si vamos a rescatar a Luna debemos hacerlo ya mismo, sabemos que no está en la mansión, y seguramente comprobará el resto antes de volver.

-Vamos. –apremió Ron, cogiéndolos ya de las manos.

Una, dos…

* * *

A Draco lo despertó un ruido de voces a su espalda. No pudo creérselo cuando vio al trío calavera acompañado de su ex elfo y de un hombre extraño que más tarde reconocería como Xenophilius Lovegood. Lo mejor de todo es que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba allí sentado, observándolos.

Lo primero que hicieron todos fue escrutar la habitación en silencio. Habían dado por hecho que estaban solos, y Draco tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara de pasmo del pobretón ante la enormidad de su cuarto.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor pensando que esa habitación era más del doble de grande que la suya. Y los muebles antiguos, la carísima tapicería… qué familia tan snob, vendiendo un solo mueble de esa habitación podrían pagarles a todos sus elfos un sueldo decente durante el año entero. Pero al ver la estantería repleta de libros no pudo evitar acercarse como una polilla a la luz. Sus ojos no sabían en cual posarse, y viajaban de un título a otro, maravillada, hasta que uno en concreto llamó más su atención, por ser de un escritor muggle_. Las brujas de Salem_, de Arthur Miller. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero una voz la sobresaltó. A ella y a todos.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar mis libros con tus asquerosas manos, _sangresucia_. Los aprecio demasiado como para tener que quemarlos. –Por si no se notaba, le guardaba rencor. Mucho rencor. Aunque ella tuviese razón en todas las cosas que había hecho, le daba lo mismo. Había abierto unas cuantas brechas en su orgullo y eso era más que suficiente para volver a insultarla.

Se quedaron de piedra cuando Draco Malfoy se levantó de un sillón en el que ninguno había reparado y los apuntó con su varita.

Todavía no entendían qué hacía él allí, ni podían creer que hubiesen tenido tan mala suerte, así como él no podía creer que hubiesen acudido a la boca del lobo y se lo hubieran puesto tan sumamente fácil…

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentad pliiis =))

Un beso a todas ^w^


	17. Chapter 17: Mátame, o me haré más fuerte

_Todos los derechos reservados a JK_

**Chicas, episodio revelador… creo que me vais a odiar xDDD No es muy largo, pero es intenso xD**

**HarrypotterFann:** gracias por tu review! ^^

**jos Black:** bueno… en este capi hay dramione… pero uno un poco bestia y extraño… en fin, espero no asustar a nadie xDD Gracias por seguirme ^w^

**Ellie Muse:** sí, la historia es enrevesada de narices, es que sino me aburro jajaja aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo =)

**Anakaulitz:** creo que tú me vas a odiar especialmente, Malfoy es más cabrón que nunca en este capi… ruego paciencia xDDD

**Melissavzl**: muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi fic =))

**Belial master of death:** Hola Belial, que tal estás? ^^ Espero que bien.  
jajajjaja como te pasas con el pobre Ron (aunque es cierto, el pobre muchas luces no tiene…) Exacto exacto, volver a capturarla quedaria muy mal, por eso no pasará. Tú siempre aciertas (o yo soy muy predecible, que también xDDD). La minina (a la que he llamado "Xena la Princesa Guerrera" xD) está muy bien, muy juguetona, no me deja dormir y le gusta morder a mi madre, pero es taaaan mona que se le perdona. En serio, es una pocholada de gatita :33 En cuanto a cómo voy a hacer para que el dramione retorne… pues… algo inventaré xDDDD Nah, en serio, algún día volverá… aunque este capítulo lo pone mucho más difícil… es un poco bestia, pero bueno, espero ansiosamente tu próximo review :33 Besos Belial!

**ana 2313:** Gracias por comentar guapa! ^^

**melissavzl:** aquí tienes la actualización, muchas gracias por seguir mi fiiic! =))

**Gardeniel**: Chile, ay, que bien que me sigan desde tan lejos :33 Madre mía, tienes mi fic en muy buena consideración, me subes el ánimo chica! Jajaja Muchas gracias por comentar, besos =)))

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: MÁTAME, O ME HARÉ MÁS FUERTE…**

Pensaba que no lo volvería a ver hasta, como mínimo, años después. Que se exiliaría, huiría de aquello. Que quizá al rehacer su vida lejos de todo lo que conocía, se replantearía ciertas cosas y se convirtiese en una persona más… persona.

Y entonces se reencontrarían y surgiría el amor, y todo sería maravilloso, perfecto y pasteloso.

Pero resulta que a Draco Malfoy se le habían ocurrido otros planes, y sin saber cómo, de la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser un miserable fugitivo a ser el niño rico de siempre.

Notó un molesto pinchacito en su pecho al escuchar el cariñoso apodo con el que se había dirigido a ella. _Sangresucia_, arrastrando bien las sílabas. Pero no importaba, no importaba en absoluto porque ahora estaba segura de que en realidad tenía buen fondo, y debía armarse de paciencia si quería conseguir algo.

-Vaya, la familia al completo. ¿Quién fue el ilustre autor de la idea de venir de excursión a mi casa? –preguntó sardónico, pero sin poder (ni querer) disimular su exultación.

-Discúlpanos. No queríamos molestarte, pero las últimas noticias eran que eras un patético y desesperado hurón prófugo. Nos habrán informado mal.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el ácido comentario de Ron. En otro momento lo hubiera aplaudido, pero justamente ahora que su opinión sobre Malfoy era favorable, pues no.

Al mismo Malfoy tampoco le hizo demasiada gracia.

-Bravo, comadreja. Es la frase más inteligente que has dicho en los últimos ocho años, ahora sé bueno y vuelve a cerrar la boca. –espetó. –Y vosotros id tirando al suelo las var… _¡Petrificus Totalus! –_gritó de pronto al ver al elfo moverse sospechosamente. Los estúpidos elfos domésticos tenían la ventaja de hacer magia bastante avanzada sin varita, no convenía confiarse. Se tomó un momento más para tomar aire y prosiguió. –Decía, tiradlas al suelo. Ahora. –comandó.

No les quedó otro remedio que hacerlo. Un movimiento en falso y Malfoy haría pastel de zanahoria con la cabeza de Ron, a la que estaba apuntando.

En realidad ni Hermione ni Harry creían que les fuese a hacer daño, pero ya habían comprobado que el ahora de nuevo mortífago podía ser bastante voluble, y eso quería decir, impredecible.

Bien, no iba a ser idiota y haría las cosas a derechas. Nada de juguetear, ni tomarse la justicia por su mano, los encerraría hasta que Voldemort volviese de donde quiera que había ido. No podía permitirse ningún error ahora que había conseguido volver. Les ordenó abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo para bajar. Xenophilius fue el primero en obedecer. Estaba al borde de la histeria. ¿Qué les harían a él y a su hija?

Le siguió Ron, quemado por tener que resignarse, y a éste, Harry.

Granger se paró en el marco de la puerta. Tenía algo que decir.

-Malfoy… sé que no quieres hacer esto. No sé que te ha llevado a volver con ellos, pero por favor reconsidéralo. Estás a tiempo de cambiar de bando, si nos ayudases ahora no te enviarían a Azkaban, intercederíamos por ti, yo…

La incrédula carcajada del rubio la interrumpió.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Entérate, estoy donde quiero estar. No necesito tu ayuda, ni nada de ti. –dijo con suficiencia, echando a andar delante de ella.

-Si insisto es porque creo en ti. –Exclamó, haciéndolo parar en seco. A él y a todos, que la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca de pronto.- No eres como ellos. No mataste a Dumbledore, no mataste a aquel niño…

El rostro de Draco cambió la expresión altanera por otra de cautela, y se giró para enfrentarla.

-¿Niño? ¿de qué hablas?

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo. El de la mansión. Por el que te expulsaron de aquí.

El mortífago frunció el ceño por un segundo, desorientado, pero al momento el rompecabezas se armó en su cabeza. Así que ella lo tenía por un héroe… Sería muy inteligente, pero esa manía suya de buscar algo bueno en todo el mundo enturbiaba bastante su buen juicio. A veces era tan inocente que incluso le molestaba.

Entonces a eso se debía su cambio de comportamiento para con él… del odio a la devoción por su presunta "noble" acción.

Precisamente por eso no podía dejarse llevar por sus prometedoras palabras, ni por la calidez de sus ojos. No eran por él, sino por lo que creía que él era, un concepto infundado fortalecido por malentendidos. Ambas imágenes de sí mismo, la real y la de Hermione, eran totalmente opuestas.

La sombría sonrisa que se abrió paso en la mueca del rubio la hizo desconfiar.

-Vamos, camina, Granger. –Dijo con un tono roto que escondía mucho más de lo que ella pudiera imaginarse.

-Pero… -intentó protestar.

-¿Estás sorda? O te mueves o no respondo. –advirtió, volviendo a restaurar su fachada de indiferencia.

Y ella no se movería. A obstinada no la ganaba nadie, y menos cuando las vidas de sus amigos estaban en peligro, por no hablar de la suya propia.

-No. Escúchame, aunque sea por una vez. Sé que…

Un agudo gritito se le escapó cuando Draco la agarró del brazo, sin dejar de apuntar al resto con el otro, y le susurró a media voz:

-Escúchame tú. No sabes absolutamente nada, y como sigas tocándome los huevos le daré una interesante conferencia a Weasel y Potty sobre los dos lunares de tu pecho izquierdo. ¿Me captas?

A Hermione se le subieron los colores y la garganta se le agarrotó. Sería una buena persona, pero nunca dejaría de ser un desvergonzado. Fue incapaz de replicar cosa alguna.

-Chica lista. –dijo soltándola de un empujón.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Harry y Ron se preguntaban qué demonios le habría dicho Malfoy para hacerla callar. Normalmente cuando su amiga tenía algo que decir, lo decía hasta bajo el agua. Aunque no era lo único extraño. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione se tomaba esas confianzas con Malfoy? ¿Y desde cuándo él no la insultaba por hacerlo? Tenían la sensación de haberse perdido un buen capítulo de la vida de Hermione Granger.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando entraron en el salón y no encontraron a nadie excepto a Narcissa Malfoy, que se levantó de un salto.

-Draco, ¿qué…

-Tranquila madre, están desarmados. Los llevaré abajo hasta que el Lord vuelva.

Los cuatro se intercambiaron significativas miradas. ¿Abajo, a las mazmorras? Sería perfecto si tuvieran sus varitas, pero estaban todas en posesión del joven mortífago.

Narcissa asintió sin decir palabra. Era una persona fría, práctica. Solo hacía lo estrictamente necesario, ni más, ni menos.

Hermione observó a la mujer en detalle. Sus elegantes ropas, su pelo finamente recogido en un moño alto, pero sobretodo su cara. Alargada, pálida, de rasgos finos, muy bella. Era la primera vez que veía a la madre de Malfoy tan de cerca, y aunque ya sabía que se parecía en gran medida a su hijo, se quedó realmente asombrada al comprobar cuánto.

De pronto, los azules ojos de la mujer la sorprendieron de lleno. Tenían una expresión extraña e indignada. Hermione giró rápidamente la cabeza, huyendo de la severa mirada.

Draco los condujo hasta abajo y, para su sorpresa, metió al señor Lovegood en la primera celda sin ningún esfuerzo. ¿No se supone que había un hechizo protector?

A los demás les ordenó caminar hasta la segunda celda, donde metió a Harry y Ron. Los estaba separando para que no tuvieran la más mínima posibilidad de huir.

Abrió la puerta de la tercera celda y metió en ella al elfo petrificado (al que llevaba flotando con un encantamiento) e instó a Hermione a entrar.

Ella pasó por su lado con una mueca en los labios y reproche en la mirada. Pero todavía no había perdido del todo las esperanzas. Puede que lo pensase mejor y los soltase antes de que ningún mortífago más llegara a la Mansión.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, y se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos del mortífago demasiado cerca.

Efectivamente, al darse la vuelta comprobó que Draco se había quedado dentro. Su expresión era insondable, y tampoco era capaz de interpretar sus ojos. De hecho, a penas podía verlos en la penumbra.

-¿Qué haces?

El rubio percibió el recelo latente en la voz de la chica. Eso estaba mal. No quería que desconfiase de él, quería que lo _temiera_. Que dejase de ignorar la podredumbre de su ser, que lo despreciase, que lo odiase.

Estaba condenadamente ciega. Draco se conocía a la perfección, y no había cosa que le irritase más que que Granger intentase convencerlo de que era una buena persona. Joder, él ya sabía quién era.

Y sobretodo lo que no podía soportar era mirarla con frialdad y que aquellos ojos marrones le devolviesen una suave, preocupada mirada que no se merecía.

Se aproximaba. Su cercanía siempre la ponía muy nerviosa. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, no la soltaban. Los lentos, graves pasos acortaban la distancia. No sabía lo que pretendía, pero una maliciosa voz en su cabeza la convenció de que, lejos de miradas juzgadoras, la besaría. Que ahora que se encontraban solos de nuevo, volvería a abrirse a ella. Otra voz decía que no, que algo así no volvería a ocurrir, que él nunca había tenido un interés real. Pero los retumbantes latidos de su corazón transcribían lo que en verdad deseaba, que la rodease con sus fuertes brazos , que la dejase convencerlo de que pasarse a su bando era lo mejor. Muy idealista, ¿cierto?

La tenía a apenas cincuenta centímetros y se vio obligado a parar. No podía oler su piel todavía, pero sí su pelo. Las notas principales eran dulces, como de vainilla o bergamota, y después subyacía un aroma más profundo que recordaba al incienso. También olía a tierra mojada.

En efecto, tenía un par de mechones húmedos y algo de tierra en la mejilla. Quiso quitársela, pero se contuvo.

-Voy a mostrarte algo. –dijo calmadamente.

Hermione enarcó una ceja sin darse cuenta, y su curiosidad se tornó mayor cuando el joven hizo aparecer un pensadero y le tendió con suavidad un pequeño frasco de cristal que guardaba en el bolsillo de los oscuros pantalones de traje.

Tras dudar un segundo, alargó la mano para cogerlo. Se esmeró en no rozar sus dedos con los de él, con todas las escenas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza el contacto hubiera sido abochornante.

Abrió el frasco y vació el mecúreo líquido en el recipiente.

Draco le indicó con un ademán que entrase en el recuerdo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto?

-Averígualo. Es un recuerdo, no puede hacerte daño _físico_.

La última precisión la hizo desconfiar de nuevo, pero era como una Pandora con la caja entreabierta. Cayó por uno de esos túneles mareantes llenos de colores y formas que la hacían recordar a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, hasta que de pronto apareció en un lugar oscuro.

Por más que daba vueltas sobre sí misma, no veía absolutamente nada. Pero no tardó en escuchar algo parecido a voces. Provenían de su derecha, y si se seguían acercando pronto podría distinguir lo que decían.

Por encima de todas ellas destacaba una voz de hombre, que parecía la de Draco. El resto eran agudas, una chillaba y la otra reía.

-¿No sabes que colarse en casas ajenas está mal, asquerosa muggle? –dijo la mujer que reía, que acababa de reconocer como Pansy Parkinson.

-Creí.. creí que estaba abando…

-¡CÁLLATE!

Al grito de Parkinson le sucedió una bofetada.

Una luz apareció de pronto, acompañada del chirrido de una puerta.

_Lumos_

Malfoy sujetaba a una mendiga del brazo con rudeza, y en la otra mano sostenía una botella color verde a la que sólo le quedaba un cuarto. Absenta, decía la etiqueta.

Estaba completamente ebrio, pero seguía teniendo suficiente fuerza como para manejar a la mujer a su antojo, y suficiente claridad mental como para hablar sin trabucarse demasiado. Debía tener bastante práctica bebiendo para poseer tal resistencia.

Pansy se reía como una loca, probablemente también debido al alcohol, y sujetaba a un niño que lloraba asustado.

Lo reconoció.

También reconoció el lugar, había estado allí.

-Por favor, por favor, dejadnos marchar. No teníamos a dónde ir, llovía mucho… -imploraba la sollozante mujer.

Draco la cogió de la barbilla con falsa delicadeza y una perpetua mueca de profunda repugnancia.

-Claro… lo comprendo…-susurró en un tono que intentaba parecerse a la dulzura- podréis marcharos, pero no sería justo si no recibieseis un escarmiento antes…

Acto seguido, la tiró con brusquedad al suelo y le propinó una violenta patada en el estómago que la dejó momentáneamente sin respiración.

Hermione ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos al pecho. No podía creerlo, no podía ser tan… Pero aún no había visto nada.

La mendiga se quedó acurrucada en el suelo, temblando, y Draco le lanzó un escupitajo con sabor a alcohol.

-Muggles… sucios, repugnantes, patéticos… ¡_Crucio_!

La mujer se retorció de dolor en el suelo como un insecto atormentado. Chillaba y daba alaridos desesperada mientras Draco la miraba con indolencia y Pansy se carcajeaba y sujetaba al pobre niño, que pugnaba por soltarse y ayudar a su madre.

Cuando puso fin a la tortura, la mendiga los miraba con ojos desorbitados y un hilo de sangre en los labios.

-¡¿Qué… qué sois? ¡Brujos, demonios! ¡Que alguien me ayude! –aullaba la víctima, tratando de levantarse.

-Sí… brujos… de esos que quemabais vivos en las hogueras… Cómo me gustaría hacerlo con todos vosotros, ratas inmundas…

Entonces, cuando había conseguido levantarse, Draco la agarró del pelo y la arrastró brutamente hasta una de las criptas abiertas.

La obligó a arrodillarse y presionó su cuello contra el borde de piedra.

-Ahora… ahora el viejo adoramuggles se va a revolver en su tumba. Soy tan patético que no pude asesinarlo, ¿sabes? –se interrumpió a sí mismo con un ataque de risa desquiciado. Estaba borracho y tenía mirada de loco. Hermione reparó entonces en su cara. Tenía el labio roto, sangre seca en la nariz y un moratón en el ojo. La parte del cuello que no tapaba en la camisa tenía hematomas y heridas similares.- si tan sólo volviese a tener la oportunidad… pero el momento pasó… fui un marica y tuve mi castigo por ello, y tú llevarás el tuyo por ser un miserable ejemplar de tu despreciable casta de muggles…

Le hincó la varita en el cuello.

-_Diffindo._

Gotas de sangre empezaron a resbalar por la varita, y después por la blanca mano del mortífago.

-¡No! ¡Basta, Malfoy, basta!

Era consciente de que no podía oírla, pero era incapaz de quedarse callada. Se llevó la mano al pelo y tiró de él sin siquiera percatarse. Aquella salvajada era demasiado para ella.

La varita cortó cinco centímetros del cuello de la muggle, lo que Draco consideró suficiente.

Se incorporó y un rayo verde salió disparado de su varita.

La adrenalina le galopaba en las venas y las manos le temblaban mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inerte y vacío de la mujer a la que acababa de asesinar.

Estaba sudando como un cerdo y tenía sangre ajena en la mano y la camisa. Había matado a una persona. Lo había conseguido. Se sentía enfermo, pero había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Se dirigió a Pansy, que había dejado de reír y lo miraba asustada. No había pensado que su novio llegaría tan lejos.

-Draco… Draco ¿qué hacemos?

Él se llevó una mano a la sudorosa frente. El efecto del alcohol estaba bajando desenfrenadamente, las ideas se despejaban. Se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

-Nada. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

-Pero… este crío…

El niño estaba en estado de shock mirando a su madre. Las lágrimas se le habían secado del susto y estaba completamente lívido.

-Encárgate de él. También es un muggle, ¿no?

-Sí pero…Draco yo no puedo… hazlo tú, yo no.. no soy capaz.

El rubio se mordió el labio. El chiquillo tendría un trauma de por vida. Si le borrase la memoria, el Ministerio lo averiguaría todo(ya que por aquel entonces era menor de edad) y lo mandarían a Azkaban. La única solución era matarlo a él también.

Alzó la varita, apretándola con fuerza entre los sudorosos dedos. Respiró hondo. Si podía hacer aquello, nunca volvería a dudar en matar. Le sería útil al Señor Tenebroso, no decepcionaría de nuevo a su padre.

Hermione chillaba y lloraba de la impotencia, intentaba pegar a Draco, pero al ser menos que un holograma no podía ni moverle un pelo.

Decidido. Lo haría, pero no podía mirar. Apuntó y después cerró los ojos.

-_Avada Kedavra._

Cuando los volvió a abrir, sólo quedaba un pequeño cuerpo desparramado en las losas de piedra.

Todo se derrumbó de golpe y Hermione alzó la cabeza del pensadero.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y los labios le temblaban. Hiperventilaba, y no pudo reprimir dar un paso atrás cuando se encontró de nuevo a Malfoy.

-Fue el día que no pude matar al viejo. –Explicó éste con voz ronca.

Era la primera vez que le enseñaba aquello a alguien. No estaba orgulloso de ello, y nunca podría olvidarlo. Tenía pesadillas constantes y se despertaba en mitad de la noche con los ojos húmedos. No había manera de deshacerlo.

Ahora ella también lo sabía.

-Eres… eres un monstruo… no mereces ni… respirar…no puedes estar vivo… -se le cortó la voz de la emoción.

La cálida mirada castaña que tan culpable le hacía sentir se había esfumado. En la de ahora había una mezcla de odio, ira y miedo que estremeció interiormente al rubio.

Hermione tenía los puños apretados y el cuerpo de tiritaba de furia e indignación. Le importó una mierda estar desarmada delante de un asesino, simplemente siguió sus instintos más primarios y se abalanzó sobre él.

Fue una reacción tan inesperada que consiguió clavarle las uñas en la nuca hasta hacerle sangre, y también en la cara.

Empezó a propinarle puñetazos, arañazos y patadas como pudo, intentando causarle el mayor dolor posible, quería matarlo a golpes.

Pero el mortífago consiguió aplacarla sin demasiado esfuerzo, a pesar de que ella seguía revolviéndose y gritando enloquecida. La tiró de golpe contra la pared, sin soltarla, y la inmovilizó allí.

-¿Qué, Granger? –intentó hacerse oír por encima de sus gritos- ¡¿Con que no soy como ellos? ¡¿sigues queriendo interceder por mí?¡¿sigues creyendo que merezco otra oportunidad? ¡¿sigues deseando que te toque? ¡Este es mi verdadero yo! –bramó con voz atormentada.

-¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME YA! –chillaba ella retorciéndose, tratando de librarse del contacto del mortífago. Quemaba.

Como suponía, ni ella, la mejor entre las buenas, "sor Granger", sería capaz de perdonar una infamia semejante. No había posibilidad de redención.

Ya lo sabía, lo había asumido hacía tiempo, pero a pesar de ello la reacción de Hermione había roto algo dentro de él. De él, que creía estar casi vacío.

Ahora era a ella a la que le daba asco su contacto, la que no podía soportar mirarlo, ni recordar que la había tocado. Él había besado sus labios, acariciado su cuerpo. Y ahora seguro que se sentía sucia y corrupta por ello. ¿No era eso lo que quería, no era el efecto que había buscado al enseñarle aquello? ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía aliviado, por qué tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, por qué se sentía mareado?

Llegó un momento en que la castaña dejó de luchar.

Draco seguía aprisionándola entre él y la pared, y ella cesó de moverse por el agotamiento. Respiraba entrecortadamente y no lo miraba a la cara.

Tenía las mejillas encarnadas, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, los grandes ojos llorosos. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Toda ella lo estaba desconcentrando.

En las mazmorras hacía calor y había humedad, el aire era más denso, los perfumes más sólidos.

Respiraba fuego, la sangre le hervía.

Quería tenerla, tomar lo que era suyo. Aunque a ella le diese asco, aunque prefiriera estar muerta. Él la necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca.

Cogió la pequeña cara entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció por la electricidad del contacto. Esa de la que había huido momentos atrás. Pero ahora no soportaba ni que la rozase, le dolía incluso respirar el mismo aire que él.

-Apártate de mí. –escupió con odio.

El rubio sintió una punzada en el pecho al ser despreciado por _ella_. Y eso lo enfureció aún más.

La besó impulsivamente. Le ardía la boca, tenía sed de aquella chica, y ahora que sabía toda la verdad, ya podía saciarla.

Hermione lo mordió con saña hasta que le arrancó un quejido gutural, pero no consiguió que la soltase. Todo lo contrario, la pegó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo todas sus curvas, oliéndola, excitándose como no lo había hecho en su vida. Se coló entre sus piernas y ella no pudo reprimir el gemido, de confusión, de sobresalto, de lo que fuera, al notar su miembro hundirse en su entrepierna al otro lado de los vaqueros.

Le hincó las uñas en el cuello y tiró de un platino mechón hasta arrancarle unos cuantos pelos. A Malfoy no le quedó más remedio que dejar de besarla para atrapar sus muñecas, y cuando lo consiguió, Hermione ya había sellado sus labios.

-Déjame entrar –dictaminó susurrando contra ellos.

Ella lo desafió con la mirada. Se fijó en que el Slytherin tenía el pelo alborotado, las pupilas dilatadas y los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. Lo despreciaba profundamente, y por este mismo motivo se odio a sí misma al notar una oleada de calor descender por su vientre.

-Quiero besarte y voy a besarte Granger, no me obligues a hacerlo por las malas.

-Vete al infierno. –murmuró ella.

Entonces él le alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza y le agarró ambas muñecas con una sola de sus manos.

Con la mano libre desabrochó sus vaqueros, para el escándalo de Hermione. Pero esta vez no lloraba, estaba demasiado cabreada como para tener miedo.

-Ni se te ocurra, hijo de…

Contuvo un grito cuando los dedos de Draco se introdujeron en ella de golpe, pero el gesto de abrir la boca lo hizo igualmente, y el rubio aprovechó para volver a apropiarse de ella.

La besaba con una pasión indecible, con desesperación, sabía que no la podría volver a tocar nunca y eso lo hacía perder la razón. No podía precisar el momento exacto en el que había desarrollado ese deseo incontrolable por Granger, pero era una realidad.

Acariciaba todas sus partes privadas con lujuria, pensando en que era el único que la había tocado de aquella manera, era dueño y señor de todo el sensual y curvilíneo cuerpo que tenía ante él. Lo que más le sorprendió y gratificó es que a pesar de resistirse, estaba empapada.

-Puedes decir misa, pero aunque ahora lo sepas todo y me odies y desprecies, y todo lo que se te ocurra, sigues disfrutando como una condenada.

-¡Eres un cabrón de mierda! –gritó desde lo más profundo de su alma. - ¡Te odio, me das asco, eres un cerdo!

Apretaba los muslos lo que podía para dificultarle el paso al mortífago, pero él conseguía entrar y salir con facilidad una y otra vez, y al tener contraídos los músculos le daba todavía más placer. Un placer enfermizo, prohibido, malsano. Pero placer.

Estaba loca, demente, perturbada, porque a pesar de todo aquel horror que había quedado para siempre grabado en su mente, seguía sintiendo una involuntaria atracción por aquel hombre. Y él lo sabía.

-¿Siempre quisiste violar a una _sangresucia_, Malfoy? –dijo entre dientes con resentimiento, haciendo aparecer una cínica media sonrisa en el arrogante Slytherin.

-No. Pero confieso que más de una vez quise tenerte debajo de mí de piernas abiertas, gritando mi nombre mientras te penetro, y te hago unas cuantas cosas más, demasiado indecentes como para decírtelas… -confesó con impudicia, presionando incansablemente con sus dedos aquel lugar íntimo, arrancando gemidos más que involuntarios y deleitándose con ellos.

La excitación le había nublado el juicio por completo. Se había olvidado de dónde estaban, de que su madre estaba en el piso de arriba, de que Voldemort llegaría en cualquier momento, e incluso de que el "Petrificus Totalus" no era eterno.

Y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que el –abochornado y escandalizado- elfo ya se había encargado de salir por la puerta que Draco no había sellado (lógicamente, porque seguía dentro de la estancia)y de liberar a los otros cuatro. Cinco, contando con la inesperada presencia del señor Olivander. El hechizo protector estaba probablemente alrededor del conjunto de la mazmorra, pero no en cada una de las celdas individuales, por lo que al estar allí dentro podía aparecerse en el interior de éstas sin problema.

Hermione miraba al techo, miraba a los lados, cerraba los ojos, huyendo las lascivas orbes grises que calcinaban su cuerpo y su alma, y todo lo que se les pusiese por delante. Se mareaba, quería vomitar, quería morirse. ¿Eso es todo lo que ella era? ¿Un cuerpo vacío, un continente sin contenido, un par de sinuosas curvas de sangre impura?

Una mujer. Un mero objeto de satisfacción sexual, una muñeca, así es como la veía. Y no sólo él. Así es que como la veían los hombres en general, amigos, enemigos, muggles, purasangre, no importaba. La inteligencia, la nobleza, la sensatez, son sólo complementos que importan incluso menos que un vestido.

Por eso era Hermione, la amiga de Harry, la más-que-amiga de Ron. No Harry, el amigo de Hermione, ni Ron, el más-que-amigo de Hermione.

Un fuerte sentimiento misándrico la sacudió de arriba abajo, y la enajenó cuando el mortífago tiró de sus vaqueros y su ropa interior hasta bajarlos por las rodillas, dejándola semidesnuda y vulnerable.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS, NO TIENES DERECHO A TOCARME,¡ ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO? ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME, NO SOY TU ZORRA PERSONAL! ¡NO ERES NADIE, SUÉLTAME, DÉJAME! ¡NO ME MIRES, VETE!–chilló desesperada, revolviéndose, tratando de soltar sus muñecas, llorando de pura rabia, temblando, quedándose sin aire Hermione.

Y por un momento él dudó. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, y al bajar la guardia un potente y doloroso rodillazo en el punto más frágil de su anatomía lo obligó a soltar a la chica de golpe, y doblarse en dos.

Ella se subió los pantalones, sin tiempo a abrocharlos, y de una violenta patada en la cara aprovechando su momentánea debilidad, lo hizo caer al suelo con el labio roto.

Entonces vio la varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y la agarró de un rápido movimiento. Pero Malfoy también tenía buenos reflejos, y de un manotazo hizo que se le cayese un par de metros más allá.

Ella ya estaba preparada para correr tras la varita, pero el mortífago la agarró desde el suelo y la hizo caer también.

Forcejearon, pero él se situó encima suyo, inmovilizándola de nuevo, agarrándola por el cuello con una mano de hierro.

-Eres una… -comenzó a mascullar con rencor.

-¡¿Una qué? ¿Con qué me insultarás esta vez? O más bien, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por no querer someterme a ti, por rechazarte? ¡Lo haría mil veces, prefiero la muerte a que me manosees!

-Sigue así y la tendrás –amenazó con fiereza mientras una gota de sangre de su labio impactaba contra la nívea mejilla de la chica.

-Pues mátame Malfoy. Mátame, o me haré más fuerte y te juro que lo lamentarás. Te lo haré pagar todo, ¡todo! –rugió con arrebato, sintiendo una energía desbordante de indignación.

Y entonces sonó un ¡plop! Y un elfo doméstico apareció a medio metro de ambos.

Draco comprendió, se levantó de golpe y corrió como si lo llevase el demonio para coger la varita a tiempo, pero cuando llegó a ella, la castaña ya le estaba dando la mano a Dobby.

De nuevo la vio desaparecerse, pero esta vez ella no le devolvió la mirada. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo hasta que la fría piedra se transformó en húmeda y mullida hierba bajo sus dedos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, se agradecen los reviews, aunque sean para tirarme huevos podridos virtuales... xDD  
Besitos a todas =))


	18. Chapter 18: Otra de esas tontas que

_Disclaimer: Todo es de JK._

_**Antria**__: Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^_

_**Belial**__: ¿Así que papeleos? Sé lo que es eso, yo también soy una negada para esas cosas… siempre voy corriendo a preguntarle a mi madre qué tengo que entregar y en dónde, sobretodo si hay cosas del banco de por medio xDDD Bueno, ya han pasado dos semanas y algo, me imagino que habrás acabado ya y estarás más tranquila. Espero que sí ^^_

_Ala, ala, ala, sadomasoquismo ya me quieres meter! Jajajaja Y yo creía que era una pervertida… me estás haciendo sentir puritana xDDD [Yo no suelo tener conversaciones de sadomasoquismo con mis amigos, de hecho la mayoría de ellos (que no todos) se cortan bastante al mencionar sexo XDDD] _

_Sí, sí, el fallo de Draco fue tan garrafal que resulta inverosímil, pero es que mi escasa imaginación a veces pues no da pa' más xDDD Intentaré que no se vuelvan a cometer esos errores, a ver si lo consigo XDD_

_Y en cuanto a Hermione, sí que era demasiado confiada, pero me imagino que después del último capítulo se hará más recelosa y menos inocente._

_PD: Creo que voy controlando a mi gata, estoy consiguiendo que me deje dormir del tirón, tras dos meses levantandome a las 4 de la mañana para echarla fuera… xDDD (creo que tener una mascota es malo para mi salud… xD)_

_PD2: Alaaaa riéndose de Hermione mientras la intentan violar, eres cruel y malvada Belial! Jajajaja Cuidateme mucho y espero tu proximo review ^O^_

_**Ana2313: **__gracias por tu review ^w^_

_**Allison Cameron: **__pues creo que Hermione ha decidido mantener a Ron y Harry en la ignorancia__jajaja Al menos por el momento…_

_**Anakaulitz: **__Gracias por comentar, un besazo! :D_

_**Evan**__: Es cierto que parece que ya no hay esperanza para dramione, pero me gustan los retos ;D xDDD Muchas gracias por dejar review _

_**Mer Granger**__: Aaaysh muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ha subido la moral un montooon . Pues para ver la cara de Harry y Ron creo que habrá que esperar, porque Hermione no tiene muchas intenciones de confesar… jajaja un beso ^^_

_**Lucy: **__Muchas muchas gracias por tu review ^^_

_**MaJoSaMe**__: Bueno bueno, tranquila, todavía no se sabe cómo va a acabar esta historia (en serio, creo que hay tantas posilibidades de que acabe bien como de que acabe mal, porque nunca se me dio por pensar en el final xDD De hecho, lo único que tengo pensado es algún que otro acontecimiento de los dos siguientes capítulos… soy un desastre xDDD)_

_Joer, que historia tan fuerte =S Menudos amigos que tenías chica, espero que hayas cambiado de pandilla…  
Sí, yo también sé lo que es eso de estar regordita y que se rían de ti, la gente no tiene ni idea del daño que puede hacer. Primero te tratan como si fueses inferior sólo por tu físico, y después adelgazas y pasa todo lo contrario. Me toca mucho la moral lo superficial que es la gente._

_Vaya, pues qué cabrón el tío ese. Fijísimo que le gustabas, pero como no quería admitirlo, pues hacía eso de reírse de ti cuando estaban sus coleguillas delante (típico de la mayoría de los tíos, se creen muy machitos cuando van acompañados… )y cuando estábais a solas, pues hacía lo que hacía. _

_Es bastante irónico, Malfoy es como mi amor platónico (uno de los muchos amores platónicos que tengo xDD), y sin embargo creo que si me lo encontrase pasaría de él completamente. De hecho, siempre fui de las que se llevan mal con los "guapitos chachis" de clase, siempre empiezo ignorándolos, pero como quieren ser el centro de atención, eso les cabrea; y se intentaban meter conmigo, pero luego yo los ponía en su sitio y ya nos ignorábamos mutuamente y en paz. Y nunca me he sentido lo más mínimamente atraída por ninguno, de hecho me dan bastante asquito._

_También es cierto que ninguno le llegaba a suela de los zapatos a Malfoy, ni en físico, ni elegancia, ni mordacidad, ni inteligencia. _

_En fin, que cuando encuentre un Malfoy ya veremos… xDDD_

_El caso es que mi Hermione sí que es un poco débil en ese sentido, aunque intento hacerla cada vez más fuerte y que no se deje pisotear por él ni por nadie. A ver si lo consigo…_

_Tu historia me dejó congelada, en serio. Espero sinceramente que la vida ahora te vaya mejor, y mil gracias por tu review, tan sincera, me ha llegado. _

_Muchos besos guapa! ^^_

_**Ses**__: Muchas gracias! ^^_

_**Melissavzl: **__jajaja me alegro de que te gustase el cap! =))_

_**Gardeniel**: jajajjajaja gestos raros mientras leias, eso me ha matado de risa. A mí también me pasa cuando leo, o cuando pienso, empiezo a gesticular y la gente me mira como si estuviera loca xDD Gracias por comentar =)_

_**HarryPotterFann:** Mil gracias por el review , qué bien que te haya gustado el cap *O*_

* * *

_Bueno, en este lógicamente no hay dramione, pero espero que os resulte entretenido de todas formas... Yo debería estar haciendo un trabajo de lengua para hoooy T_T_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: OTRA DE ESAS TONTAS QUE…**

-¡Hermione! –exclamaron sus amigos en cuanto se apareció- Hermione, ¿estás bien? Te oímos gritar, ¿qué te ha hecho?

Hermione, algo mareada, se levantó con dificultad. Estaban al aire libre, todos habían conseguido escapar. Pero había mucha gente. Además de Harry, Ron y el señor Lovegood también estaban Luna y un hombre mayor cuya cara le resultaba verdaderamente familiar…

-Hermione, ¿nos escuchas? –siguieron interrogando.

-Sí… sí, tranquilos, estoy perfectamente. Me ha hecho un Cruciatus para sacarme información, pero estoy ilesa. –mintió sobre la marcha, mirando de reojo a Dobby para asegurarse de que no pensaba contar lo que había visto. Los ojos del elfo huían de los suyos, así que dedujo que no diría nada –¿Es usted, Señor Ollivander? –preguntó, en parte por interés y en parte por cambiar de tema.

El hombre estaba tan demacrado y marchito que daba lástima. Solo Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba recluido en aquella celda.

La miró por encima de las gafas, dobladas y ralladas, con los ojillos brillantes de repentino interés.

-Sí, querida… Te recuerdo, te vendí una varita…de madera de vid… y núcleo de cabello de thestral… ¡no! Núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, sí, eso es…

-Sí, exactamente así. –asintió la chica, maravillada ante la impecable memoria del viejo fabricante de varitas. –Aunque ahora todos nos hemos quedado sin varita.

-Lo sé. Y eso dificulta todavía más nuestra misión, por no decir que la impide… -comentó Harry con desánimo.

-Dobby tiene una solución. Dobby puede llevar a Harry Potter y sus amigos con alguien de confianza. –dijo tímidamente, jugueteando con sus largos y finos deditos al hablar.

Se miraron entre sí sin ninguna pista.

-¿De quién se trata, Dobby?

* * *

Subió las escaleras sin perder tiempo, tratando de poner en orden los acontecimientos del último cuarto de hora.

Había tratado… de violar a Granger. ¡Él! ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! ¡Violar! ¡Y a… a Granger, joder!

Era tan surrealista que empezaba a dudar de estar despierto. Tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla.

Peor todavía lo pasó al entrar en el salón y ver a su madre allí sentada. Un fuerte sentimiento de vergüenza lo asoló.

Narcissa supo que algo andaba mal al ver a su hijo con la camisa arrugada y el cabello desordenado.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se acercó. Su madre mejor que nadie sabía lo frío e inexpresivo que era, porque ella era exactamente igual. Por ese mismo motivo se asustó al ver la consternación tensar sus facciones.

-Madre… han escapado. Todos. –Dijo desesperado el joven mortífago, pasándose una temblorosa mano por el lacio pelo rubio, echándolo hacia atrás.

Narcissa abrió mucho los ojos, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-El puñet… -se corrigió al recordar que estaba ante su señora madre- el elfo, me he despistado y…

-Basta, basta… -dijo firme pero suave- no diremos nada. –improvisó- No han estado aquí. El elfo llegó y se llevó a los dos que ya estaban. Al fin y al cabo a ellos no los necesitábamos.

Draco asintió vehementemente, pero con la cabeza en otra parte. Todavía no podía creérselo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un lapso tan corto que la cabeza le daba vueltas y era incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Al principio parecía una simple racha de mala suerte, pero se estaba alargando demasiado. ¿Dónde había quedado su frialdad? Se había dejado llevar demasiado por impulsos, y eso lo había convertido en un inepto. De tal palo, tal astilla. Era exactamente lo que le había pasado a Lucius.

Durante años había intentado seguir el camino de su padre, para triunfar, para que estuviera orgulloso de él, para superarlo, y también, por qué no, para restregárselo. Sí, desde que tenía memoria había soñado con el momento de poder demostrarle que no era un inútil ni una deshonra… e, ironías del destino, había cometido el mismo error. Se sentía estúpido, impotente para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

Antes podía mantenerlo todo bajo control, y ahora simplemente la vida iba demasiado rápido; como si una vorágine lo rodeara y él se mantuviese estático en el centro. La violencia y la pasión lo habían subyugado, y ni siquiera podía precisar el momento en el que había dejado de ser él mismo…

El autodominio sólo se consigue conociéndose a fondo. Alguien dijo una vez que nunca podremos sumergirnos dos veces en el mismo río, ya que sus aguas mudan constantemente. Ese era el problema: el cambio. Siempre el maldito cambio.

* * *

El grupo apareció en un oscuro y sucio sótano que, si no fuera porque los había traído Dobby, daría que desconfiar.

-¿Dobby en dónde estamos? –Susurró Ron con su mejor voz de cobarde, mirando con celo a todos lados.

Una luz en lo alto alumbró unas no muy fiables escaleras de madera antes de que el elfo pudiese contestar.

Inconscientemente, los magos llevaron las manos al bolsillo en el que en condiciones normales hubieran tenido sus varitas.

Un hombre cuyo rostro no podían distinguir se quedó inmóvil al escucharlos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó con áspera voz. -_¡Lumos!_

Los chicos tragaron saliva, descubiertos e indefensos. Conocían a aquel hombre, y aquel lugar con el característico olor a cabras podía ser… ¿cabeza de puerco?

Por su evidente desconcierto dedujeron que el camarero los había reconocido.

-Dobby, ¿Por qué demonios has tenido que traerlos aquí? –dijo con tono de fastidio.

Ahora los desconcertados eran ellos: ¿de qué se conocían Dobby y ese anciano?

-No tienen dónde ir, y Dobby pensó…

-Dobby pensó, Dobby pensó… -farfulló molesto mientras bajaba las escaleras- Dobby no pensó que mi cabeza puede rodar si descubren a estos aquí…

-Disculpe… señor… ¿no va a usted a denunciarnos? –preguntó Harry todavía asombrado.

-Si lo hiciese mi hermano se revolvería en su tumba… pero a ver, ¿qué os ocurre? ¿por qué no podéis esconderos por ahí?

Harry titubeó antes de responderle, pues todavía no entendía qué llevaba a ese hombre a estar de su parte, pero tampoco tenía muchas más opciones.

-Pues… no tenemos varita. Ninguno.

-¡¿Qué no tenéis…? Ah, por Morgana… perder las varitas, habrase visto… -masculló volviendo a subir las escaleras.

-Oiga, ¿pero adónde va ahora? –preguntó Ron, cada vez más extrañado, mientras el camarero cerraba la puerta volviendo a dejarlos a oscuras. – Oye Dobby, este tío está como una regadera…

-¿De qué lo conoces? –inquirió esta vez Harry.

-El señor Aberforth es el hermano del Profesor. Es bueno con Dobby, y con los demás.

-¿Del Profesor? ¿Qué Profesor?

-Dumbledore, por supuesto.

Aquí se perdieron completamente. ¿Qué el hermano de Dumbledore era el camarero de Cabeza de Puerco? Tenía que ser una broma…

Al poco volvió Aberforth.

Esta vez se fijaron mejor en su cara. No se parecía mucho a Dumbledore, pero tenía los mismos ojos, de eso no cabía duda.

Traía un par de velas encendidas en la mano derecha.

-No os puedo dejar salir de aquí hasta el cierre del local y el toque de queda, así que tened paciencia. Aquí os dejo esto, y no hagáis mucho ruido. La clientela no es precisamente abundante y se oye todo.

Resignados, se sentaron en el suelo a esperar durante horas…

* * *

Los horrocruxes no estaban. Habían desaparecido. Sencillamente, desvanecidos… La ira creció en su interior hasta desbordarse en un rugido gutural que tampoco lo apaciguó.

Ya nunca más se separaría de Nagini… y el otro… el otro estaba en Howarts. Howarts estaba seguro. Aunque más seguros estaban el resto, y los habían descubierto, quizá destruido.

Incrementar la vigilancia en Howarts, introducir a más mortífagos… podía hacerlo hasta cierto punto. Lo mejor sería sin duda tomar la escuela, pero no era muy sensato. Prefería mantenerse en el anonimato a voces mientras no conseguía capturar a Potter… cosa que debía hacer cuanto antes.

* * *

Se estremecieron al sentirlo llegar. Su oscura aura invadía la mansión entera. Ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a él.

A Voldemort no le importaban Luna Lovegood ni Ollivander, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía quién era la primera, y tenía pensado deshacerse del segundo. Sin embargo, la noticia de los horrocruxes lo había dejado muy irascible, y eso significaba que pagaría todo aquel que estuviese a su alcance.

Y las víctimas escogidas eran…

-Narcissa, querida… ven aquí. –siseó con un tono que no auguraba nada bueno.

Draco tomó aire mientras la dama se levantaba del asiento. Por fuera aparentaba estar perfectamente calmada y segura de sí misma pero sabía que en el fondo temblaba como una hoja del miedo, al igual que él.

Las largas y mugrientas uñas del Señor Tenebroso contornearon el exquisito rostro de Narcissa, provocando que la sangre le hirviese de rabia a su hijo allí presente. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese… a tocar a su madre?

Entonces el oscuro mago le dirigió una mirada sesgada y pronunció

_Incarcerous_

Gruesas cuerdas lo amarraron a la silla antes de que pudiese escapar.

-Draco, Draco… a pesar de mi infinita misericordia contigo parece que nunca aprendes… esperemos que el escarmiento de hoy te sirva para toda tu vida… -dijo con una sonrisa despiadada y apuntando a la mujer con la varita.

El joven apretó los puños, haciendo crujir todas las articulaciones, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación, y muriéndose lentamente por dentro al no poder sacar de allí a su madre.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No había miedo en ellos, comprendía lo que iba a pasar y no le importaba. Se sacrificaría si con ello evitaba que volviesen a hacer daño a su hijo. Y la tortura dio comienzo.

_-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!-_ se hacía oír Voldemort entre los chillidos de la mujer.

Había caído al suelo durante los primeros segundos de la maldición y ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. No pudo evitar recordar lo que él mismo había hecho con una madre y un hijo. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía al ver cómo sufre alguien a quien quieres mientras no puedes hacer absolutamente nada. Era espantoso.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre resiste! ¡Déjala ya! ¡Mierda, joder! ¡Vas a matarla, ella no ha hecho nada, castígame a mí! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡Es inocente, ha sido mi culpa, todo ha sido mi culpa!

Pero los Cruciatus se sucedían y ella mantenía la consciencia con dificultad. Tenía los dedos blancos de clavar las uñas en la alfombra, y la cara repleta de sudor y lágrimas.

Cuando un hilillo de sangre asomó por la nariz, Draco no lo soportó más.

-¡CABRÓN DE MIERDA! ¡BASTA! ¡HIJO DE PERRA!¡TE MATARÉ, COMO SIGAS TE MATARÉ! –bramó fuera de sí, sin importarle gritar esas palabras al mismísimo Voldemort.

Pero lejos de amedrentarlo, al Señor Tenebroso le hizo gracia la amenaza, y rió a carcajada limpia redoblando la intensidad de la maldición.

Narcissa ya no podía más. Se había arañado la cara, arrancado el pelo, chillado hasta quedar afónica, y ahora sentía que se iba a partir a la mitad.

El rubio, destrozado al ver así a la mujer que le dio la vida, cambió de estrategia.

-Por Merlín, os lo ruego, mi Lord, dejadla ir… os lo suplico, torturadme a mí mi Señor… por favor, por favor… -El orgullo no importaba cuando se trataba de ella. Era la única mujer a la que había querido en su vida, haría lo que fuera…

Y entonces ella se desmayó al fin.

Las cuerdas, que habían dejado marca en sus antebrazos de tanto revolverse, se desvanecieron.

De un salto, el rubio se arrodilló junto a su madre y meció su distendido torso entre sus brazos. Sin soltarla, fulminó con su más siniestra mirada a su amo. Éste se limitó a devolverle una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción, y abandonó el lugar.

Era la primera vez que la veía así, herida, sin fuerzas, vulnerable… Ni siquiera parecía la misma. Solo deseaba que pudiese recuperarse de aquello… de otro modo, lo mataría. Sería una misión kamikaze y no sabría ni por donde empezar, pero juró que como algo le ocurriese a Narcissa, lo haría.

* * *

Y estaban más aburridos que las piedras. A decir verdad, por la tarde las horas se habían pasado volando. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían unos a otros, y a pesar de la difícil situación de todos ellos, se alegraban enormemente de estar juntos.

Habían charlado y se habían reído como si volviesen a ser alumnos de Howarts, ajenos a la guerra y a todos los desastres que ésta conlleva.

Pero como es lógico, tras cinco horas hablando se agotaban los temas de conversación.

Cómo agradecieron la llegada del hosco hermano del profesor, que ésta vez ni se molestó en bajar las escaleras, sino que les hizo una seña para que subieran.

-Bien, hay cuatro habitaciones, pero os podéis alojar máximo en dos, nunca se sabe cuando puede venir alguien…

-¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a venir aq…¡au! –exclamó Ron tras un codazo propinado discretamente por Hermione.

-Por cierto –prosiguió el camarero ignorando por completo al pelirrojo- sólo hay un baño, ese. –dijo señalando con el dedo una puerta de madera hinchada y torcida, tan vieja o más como las escaleras del sótano. – Y ni que decir que sólo lo podréis utilizar cuando no haya clientes en el bar, son en su mayoría mortífagos y os reconocerían de inmediato.

-Perdone, pero… ¿Hay bañera ahí? – Inquirió Hermione con preocupación.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Pues claro que la hay! ¿Creéis que me ducho con el agua de lluvia?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, pero todos se habían puesto pálidos. ¿Tendrían que compartir ducha con Aberforth? Vale, era una buena persona, los estaba ayudando, era el hermano de Dumbledore… pero utilizar el mismo baño les daba un poco de apuro.

Y después llegó el conflicto de cómo repartirse los dormitorios. Debido a la variedad de sexos y edades en el reducido grupo, finalmente resolvieron que las chicas a una habitación y los hombres a otra.

A Harry y Ron no les hacía demasiada ilusión dormir con Xenophilius y el Señor Ollivander, pero qué remedio. Obviamente, les tocó la estancia más amplia. Por suerte los cuartos en sí eran grandes (cosa que no se habían esperado dadas las reducidas dimensiones de Cabeza de Puerco).

Hermione se pidió ir al baño de primera, tenía la urgente necesidad de darse una ducha. Entró y cerró la puerta mediante magia. Era bastante pequeño. De hecho, tan pequeño que resultaba claustrofóbico cerrar la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor… una toalla usada que no tocaría ni en un millón de años… una ducha-bañera con escalón de esas que ya no se fabricaban, un pequeño lavamanos con un espejo, y dentro de la bañera, lo que quedaba de una pastilla de jabón.

No estaba muy limpio, pero por lo menos no había ratas ni cucarachas.

Tras limpiar y desinfectar (mágicamente), conjuró una pastilla de jabón nueva y se metió en la bañera. Ya podía haber aprendido a hacer aparecer toallas también… tendría que ponerse la ropa con el cuerpo mojado.

Le costó lo suyo regular el agua, que o escaldaba, o congelaba, sin término medio. Comenzó a frotarse con energía todo el cuerpo, quería borrar todo rastro de contacto, todo resquicio de _él_. Se sentía tan sucia… tan utilizada…

El agua cayó desde su cabeza a los pies arrastrando la espuma, y en cuanto estuvo aclarada volvió a repetir la operación. No tuvo éxito, se sentía igual de contaminada, y sospechó que la sensación no la abandonaría en bastante tiempo.

Al final se dio por vencido y dejó el baño libre para los siguientes. A eso de las diez cada uno se fue a su respectiva cama, todos con la misma ropa gastada, ya que no tenían pijama.

La castaña dio las buenas noches a Luna y se ovilló entre las mantas. Estaba congelada y estornudaba tanto que parecía un disco rallado.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, con la pretensión de dormirse lo más rápido posible y que aquel horrible día terminase. No iba a pensar en aquello, nunca había pasado, iba a olvidarlo. Estaba decidida a no darle vueltas, al menos no esa noche. No estaba preparada.

_Vamos Hermione, duérmete. _

Hierba húmeda, un bosque, un campo de Quidditch. Un buscador montado en escoba, partiendo en dos la niebla en rauda procura de la snitch dorada. Era Harry, y ella y Ron lo animaban desde las gradas. Tiempos de Howarts, eran su primer pensamiento en la etapa de adormecimiento. Ni siquiera los buscaba, venían a su mente por inercia.

Las nubes color perla pasaban por encima de ellos a cámara rápida y hacía frío, aunque ya no le importaba. Sus pulsaciones habían disminuido y estaba relajada. Ahora sería el momento. Pero de súbito una sombra verde y dorada empujó a Harry, y ella volvió a despejarse.

_Pasillos de Howarts, pasillos de Howarts, piensa en los pasillos de Howarts._

Cargada con una pesada pila de gruesos tomos se dirigía a la biblioteca a redactar un apasionante trabajo de Transformaciones, o de Runas, o de Encantamientos, podía ser cualquiera. Eso no importaba ahora, era un sueño, lo único que quería era revivir esa sensación de bienestar, ilusión y tranquilidad que le proporcionaban los nuevos encargos. Pasaba mucha gente por su lado, pero ella no reparaba en nadie, estaba demasiado concentrada en planificar con método el resto de su día.

Y de bruces al suelo. ¿Cómo? Hace un momento estaba caminando y ahora estaba arrodillada con todos sus libros desparramados a su alrededor. Una de las calzas del uniforme se le había bajado, descubriendo un rascazo que empezó a escocer en cuanto lo vio. Y se reían de ella. ¿Qué clase de descerebrados harían semejante tontería? El dobladillo verde botella de una capa negra le dio la respuesta por anticipado. _Mira por dónde andas, sangresucia._

¡No, no, no! ¡_Él_ no debía estar allí! Cuanto más intentaba alejarlo de sus pensamientos, más interfería en sus semi-sueños. Una oleada de miradas le encogió el estómago. Miradas de orgullo, de jactancia, de abstracción, de concentración, de superioridad. Tenía todo un abanico de momentos en los que _él_ estaba presente.

¿Por qué no podía borrarlo? Maldita sea, ¡ya lo había intentado todo! Ignorarlo, seguirle el juego, perder contra él, ganarle también, interesarse en su persona, darle una oportunidad, conocerlo y finalmente odiarlo.

No había más que experimentar, ni curiosidad que satisfacer. Todo estaba claro, y aún así seguía rondando su mente. Y era punzante… amargo… vergonzoso.

_Él_ había cruzado la raya, hecho cosas innombrables, nada podría redimirlo, al menos no ante sus ojos. No había vuelta atrás. ¿Si tanto lo despreciaba, por qué le dolía tanto aborrecerlo? Era incoherente, no podía estar sufriendo por _él_, no podía estar mordiendo la almohada para acallar sus sollozos, no podía estar conteniendo la respiración para que el agua que temblaba en las cuencas de sus ojos no se precipitase por sus mejillas.

Quería gritar, y quería salir huyendo. Volver a su casa y abrazarse a su madre. Madre que ni siquiera la reconocía. Necesitaba protección y un hombro amigo, pero ¿a quién podía contárselo?

¿Quién no la juzgaría? Desde el principio había resultado obvio que _él_ no era una buena persona. Pero para ella no había sido tan elemental. Tan obcecada estaba en demostrar lo contrario que se había auto inducido a creer sus propias fantasías. Siempre había sabido que _él_ nunca podría verla como nada más que una _sangresucia_ come libros, pero se había entregado de igual manera. ¿Qué derecho tenía de quejarse del resultado? ¿Qué tenía de inesperado que el mortífago hijo del mano derecha de Voldemort fuese un despiadado asesino? ¿Qué tenía de extraño que el mujeriego Príncipe de Slytherin decidiese tomar ejemplo de otros tantos mortífagos lujuriosos que se acuestan impuras a pesar de despreciarlas?

Y si todo caía tan condenadamente de cajón, ¿por qué demonios le había costado tanto comprenderlo?

Nadie lo entendería. No podía decir la verdad.

Sonrió con amargura escondida bajo la sábana.

_No podía confesar que ella era otra de esas tontas que…_

Se abrazó las rodillas.

No, no se sentía capaz de expresar aquello, ni siquiera para sí.

Y menos después de lo que le había hecho, de cómo la había tratado, de lo destrozada que estaba ahora.

Nunca, nunca más.

Encontraría a alguien que la confortase, que la quisiese por algo distinto a su cuerpo, que la ayudase a borrar de la memoria todo aquel episodio. En cuanto lo consiguiese, _él_ se iría para siempre.

Y aquella era la última noche que se permitiría el lujo de la autocompasión.

* * *

Draco, que había pasado la noche sentado en una silla junto a la cama, velando a su madre, se incorporó de un salto en cuanto despertó y se percató de que ésta tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Madre… madre, ¿estás bien? ¿Me oyes? –La agitó, suavemente primero, más impetuosamente después al no obtener respuesta- Madre, respóndeme. Si no puedes hablar, muévete. Pestañea, si me escuchas, pestañea. –Nada.- ¡Maldita sea, haz cualquier cosa!

La miró fijamente durante varios segundos, pero ella no daría señal de vida. Por un momento se temió lo peor, pero desechó esa idea al tomarle el pulso.

-Mierda… ¡Mierda! –gritó golpeando la mesilla de noche con el puño cerrado.

Y de pronto se le ocurrió algo…

Corrió hasta el cuarto de las lechuzas y escribió una carta urgente en dirección a Howarts…

* * *

Otra vez cola en el baño de mañana. Tenían que aprovechar antes de que Aberforth abriera el bar, porque se pasarían el día aguantándose lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Hermione se encontraba mejor, con redobladas fuerzas, resuelta a no darse por vencida. En el mundo había situaciones mucho peores que la suya, hundirse por aquello significaría ser débil, y esa era la última cualidad que deseaba.

En la fila, delante suyo, estaban el señor Ollivander, quien admiraba apaciblemente el único cuadro que adornaba la pared, y Ronald, que aporreaba la puerta del baño gritando que "tenía una urgencia".

No pudo evitar reírse ante la escena, Ron no cambiaría nunca.

Entonces Ollivander llamó su atención.

-¡Vaya, qué curioso!

Ron dejó su actividad por un segundo, y Luna, detrás de Hermione, preguntó con su de por sí distraída vocecilla:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La chiquilla de este cuadro, en lugar de salir por los lados, se ha internado en él.

Esto llamó la atención también de Xenophilius, el único que no esperaba para ir al baño porque había sido el primero.

-¿Cómo dice? –preguntó, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

-Pues que la niña del cuadro… ¡ah! ¡Que aquí vuelve! ¿Pero qué diantres…?

Y el cuadro se abrió, y alguien salió de él.

-¿Neville? –exclamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

El chico pasó por diversas fases en pocos segundos. El susto, el asombro, la incredulidad, y el júbilo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, otra voz lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué ocurre con Neville? –preguntó la cabeza flotante de Harry, asomada desde el baño.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Chicos! Qué.. cómo…¡cuánto me alegro de que estéis todos bien! ¡Esto es fantástico!

-¿Pero cómo has llegado aquí? –preguntó la castaña.

-El cuadro de Ariana comunica con la sala de los Menesteres, donde mantienen el "Ejército de Dumbledore". –Explicó Aberforth desde el piso de abajo.

-Exacto, y aproveché para venir ahora que salió Snape.

-¡¿Snape sigue dando clase? –prorrumpió un indignado Ron.

-No sólo eso, ahora es el director.

-¡¿Qué?

-Sí, aunque hacemos lo que podemos para hacerles la vida imposible a esos mortífagos…

-¿Que hay más?

-Sí, un par de ellos. Son los que mandan ahora. Podéis imaginaros lo contentas que están las serpientes…

* * *

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Adelante- indicó el rubio con voz grave.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Una agria media sonrisa surcó su cara.

-¿Tú qué crees? Sólo existe una persona en el mundo que podría hacerle esto a mi madre y no salir mal parado. ¡Pero vamos, dime qué le pasa! –apremió Draco.

Severus Snape examinó cuidadosamente a Narcissa. Él también la tenía en gran estima y no le gustaba verla así.

-¿Has avisado a tu padre?

-Como si supiera dónde está. Ni siquiera creo que le importe… -dijo despectivamente.

Snape le miró, pero no dijo nada.

-Tiene claros síntomas de catatonia. No es raro tras un Cruciatus intenso… tiene posibilidades, pero no sabría precisar el tiempo que necesita… depende de cada uno. Sólo nos queda esperar. Te daré una poción para que se la suministres una vez al mes, no más. Una sobredosis sería fatal.

El joven mortífago asintió, asimilando la información.

-Iré a prepararla cuanto antes.

-Te espero.

Antes de salir por la puerta, el Director de Howarts añadió:

-Y… Draco… no hagas ninguna… tontería.

-Eso no es decisión mía. Todo depende de cómo evolucione.

-Como quieras, es tu vida. Lo que hagas con ella me trae sin cuidado, sólo te aconsejo que lo pienses dos veces.

-Descuida. –fue su fría respuesta.

* * *

-Neville, chicos, escuchad. La misión ahora es encontrar un objeto en Howarts. El problema es, primero, que no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede ser, y segundo, que los mortífagos dificultarán la tarea.

-Harry, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano. Recuerda que el Ejército de Dumbledore sigue en pie de guerra…

-Y siempre podemos reunir a la Orden. –sugirió Ron.

-Pero no te precipites, es mejor ir con cuidado, aunque tardemos más tiempo. –dijo Hermione.

-De acuerdo… creo que deberíamos empezar por conseguir varitas… es lo básico.

-¿Y dónde pretendes ir a comprarlas? ¿A Escandinavia? Porque es donde está la fábrica más cercana…

El señor Ollivander los miraba incrédulo, y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Jóvenes… temo que hayáis olvidado que soy el primer fabricante de varitas de Inglaterra…

-Pero señor Ollivander, su tienda está cerrada…

-Pero sigue repleta de cajas y cajas de varitas. Dudo que alguien las haya robado, para un no-experto sería casi imposible hallar la apropiada entre tantos centenares.

-Pero para ello tendríamos que ir al Callejón.

-Pues sin varitas no hacemos nada, habrá que arriesgarse…

-Ojalá esté adornado con las luces de Navidad. –comentó la soñadora rubia del grupo sin que le prestaran mucha atención.

-Chicos, yo debo volver ya a Howarts, no sé por cuánto tiempo estará fuera Snape, pero si vuelve y no estoy se me cae el pelo. Es que se supone que estoy castigado. –dijo sin darle mucha importancia, risueño como nunca.

Se despidieron de él calurosamente, y continuaron con su debate.

-Y bien, zagales, ¿cómo seremos quienes de ir a la renombrada calle sin sufrir la fatalidad de ser desenmascarados?

-¿Qué ha dicho? –susurró Ron a Hermione, que le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y lo ignoró para contestar a Xenophilius.

-Pues… si ninguno tiene una idea mejor, propongo un plan…

* * *

Draco dejó sola a su madre un minuto para ir al baño.

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y echó a andar por el pasillo en penumbra. Era por la mañana, pero las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo permanecían corridas, y no le apetecía abrirlas. Se sentía mejor así, la luz matinal era molesta.

Tardó un par de minutos, se lavó las manos, y fue de vuelta. Pero antes de llegar, vio una femenina figura que conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sobresaltándola.

-Draco… Snape nos ha contado lo de tu madre… venía a ver cómo se encontr…

-A cotillear. –la interrumpió. –Te cononozco como la palma de mi mano Pansy, y no estoy de humor. Si no quieres cabrearme, lárgate.

-Pero Draco…

-Ahora. –amenazó alzando el tono.

-Como quieras. –Contestó rencorosamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para bajar.

-A propósito, no creas que me he olvidado de nuestro último encuentro. No tengo prisa, pero quiero que sepas que me las acabarás pagando, Parkinson.

-Yo tampoco tengo prisa por contarle a tu padre lo bien que lo pasaste con la zorra _sangresucia_.

-Puedes contar lo que te plazca, pero nada te salvará. –advirtió pacientemente, echando a andar con parsimoniosas zancadas por el pasillo.

Pansy bajó al primer, donde había dejado a Snape, Bellatrix y un par de mortífagos más. Cuando volvió había otro más.

-Nott… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó desconfiada. El chico todavía no había abierto la boca sobre el asunto de Gringotts, pero no podía confiarse.

-¿No te alegras de verme? Me han mandado llamar… -explicó somnoliento.

-¿Cómo está mi hermanita? –Preguntó la mujer de rizos que jugueteaba con un dardo en el sofá.

-No lo sé, Draco está de malas pulgas y no me ha dejado entrar. –respondió desdeñosa.

Bellatrix sólo sonrió distraída, y arrojó el dardo a un lienzo paisajístico que había elegido como diana.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, y Pansy, aburrida, decidió ir hasta las cocinas a molestar a los elfos, o algo.

Pero cuando salió de la estancia notó que alguien la seguía, y podía adivinar quién.

Se paró un poco más adelante, en el pasillo, y lo encaró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Acaso tengo que querer algo? –preguntó jovialmente, haciéndose el distraído. –Yo también iba a las cocinas.

Pansy frunció los labios y enarcó una ceja, lo que hizo reír más al mortífago.

- Está bien, no me mates… no tienes sentido del humor. ¿No deberías estar contenta, ahora que tu novio está de vuelta entre nosotros?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –respondió, dando el tema por zanjado, e ignorando a Nott.

-Oh, así que ha pasado de ti (otra vez). –dijo con un falso tono casual, persiguiéndola.

-Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? Me gustabas más cuando estabas callado.

-O más bien te molestaba menos. Creo que nunca te he gustado, una pena. –esta vez se adivinaba cierto resquemor bajo el aparente humorismo.

-No, ni lo harás, así que piérdete. –despreció con dureza la mortífaga.

-Deberías ser un poco más amable, nunca se sabe. –dijo más seco que antes.

-¿Es una amenaza Nott?

-Tómatelo como quieras, lo único que te pedía era un poco de cortesía. ¿Acaso hay que tratarte como lo hace Draco para que tengas un mínimo de respeto por los demás? –ahora estaba completamente serio.

Los ojos de Pansy se desorbitaron y su mano ya estaba volando hacia la cara de Nott cuando éste se apartó de su camino, salvándose de la que prometía ser una dolorosa bofetada.

-Francamente, no creo que eso te convenga. Puedo ser algo tonto, pero mi paciencia tiene límites. –advirtió sarcástico.

Pansy suspiró exasperada.

-Está bien, ¿qué pides a cambio de tu silencio? ¿Dinero? No… de eso ya tienes. ¿Sexo, tal vez? – Y en un santiamén ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Nott, y lo hubiese besado si él no la hubiera detenido.

Giró su cara justo a tiempo y la cogió gentilmente por los hombros para alejarla de sí, dejándola desconcertada.

-Parkinson, eres muy bella, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido eso. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero, sé amable, nada más. El resto puedes seguir dándoselo a Draco. –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces unos pasos por el pasillo los interrumpieron. Nott volvió al salón mientras Snape se acercaba.

-Pansy, qué oportuna. Creo que la poción está preparada, quiero que me ayudes un segundo…

Ella tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y seguir a Snape. ¿De qué iba ese Nott? O estaba loco, o era muy tonto para rechazarla de aquella forma…

* * *

Comentad plis ^^ Y gracias a todas por leer y tener tanta paciencia =33


	19. Chapter 19: Como en casa

_Disclaimer: todo es de JK_

* * *

**First of all: WAAAAAAAA 100 REVIEWS YAA! ****Qué emoción! Gracias chicas =))**

**Apropósito, siempre digo "chicas" porque soy por supuesto que es lo que sois… pero me ha entrado la curiosidad, ¿hay algún chico por ahí? **

**Chico X que sigues esta historia, si existes, si lees esto, manifiéstate porfa, escribe un review! =)**

* * *

_**Anakaulitz: **__Parto de la premisa de que un meco es un golpe, que es lo que me ha chivado e diccionario de Internet xDD Lamentablemente, pegar a Voldemort llevaría a una segura e instantánea muerte de Draco, cosa poco deseable en un dramione sin concluir XDDD Aunque a mí también me gustaría verlo xD Muchos besos ^^_

_**Belial master of death: **__¿Qué demonios es el porno tentacular? xDDDD por dios, suena a zoofilia con pulpos xDDD ¿Sadomasoquismo? ¿Ya? ¿Tan joven? O_O Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué edad tienes, siempre tiendo a pensar que todo el mundo tiene la misma que yo… xD_

_Nooo, esta vez la pasota reacción de Voldemort ante el estallido de furia de Draco no ha sido un gazapo, es que Voldemort ya tenia planes para él. Y precisamente el que su madre esté ahí pendiendo de un hilo, hace a Draco más controlable. ¿Cómo se va a arriesgar a hacer algo mal, si en el momento en que lo haga su madre hace kaput? _

_Bueno, al menos esa era mi teoría… y por tanto, la de Voldemort en esta historia xDDD_

_Bueno, en este no hubo theo-pansy, a ver si en el siguiente, que ahora también me gustan esos dos jojojo_

_Sí, Snape hizo el juramento, y de hecho, se preocupa por Draco. Otra cosa es que lo muestre. Se limita a insinuarle consejos para que Draco las piense con más frialdad, dándole órdenes solo conseguiría que lo mandase a la mierda xD_

_Bueno, a ver qué te parece el siguiente cap… nos leemos en el próximo comentario! ^^_

_**MaJoSaMe: **__Vaaaya 10 años O_O Eso es mucho tiempo, yo no sé si aguantaría tanto con alguien xDD Caray, me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba, ni un poco xD _

_Y sí, justamente lo que has dicho de que Narcissa va a ser el blanco de los fallos de Draco es que lo pienso yo, sip. A mí es que el pobre pues me da pena, como es mi personaje… xDD (bueno, vale, es el de JK, pero en esta historia es mío! xD) Pero bueno, para aprender de sus errores tiene que sufrir, lo mismo que Hermione (aunque él se lo merece y ella no, claramente xD)_

_Muchas gracias por tus comentarios , un besazo =33_

_**Audrey HMA: **__En serio piensas que escribo bien? *O* gracias, muchas gracias T_T Yo no lo pienso, pero que otra persona lo haga sube el ánimo que no veas! Jajaj , Espero que te siga gustando tanto la historia, un abrazo =)_

_**HarrypotterFann: **__Bueno, en este tampoco hay Dramione, pero pasan cosas cruciales, gracias por comentar!_

_**Gardeniel: **__Sí, sí, mi Draco es demasiado impulsivo a veces, pero creo firmemente que en realidad tiene buen fondo. Intento hacérselo ver a él también… xDD _

_Sí, creo que los sentimientos paracon la quasi-violación de Draco son igual de contradictorios para nosotras que para Hermione, al fin y al cabo a ella le gusta mucho Draco… la pobre se va a volver loca xD_

_Gracias por comentar, y muchos besos =))_

_**Ses: **__No te preocupes, Hermione tiene sus recaídas, pero es una Gryffindor. Hace falta mucho más para que ella se de por vencida. Mil gracias por tu review, y aquí te dejo el siguiente cap =)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: COMO EN CASA**

-A ver si lo entiendo, señoritinga, ¿pretendes que "disimuladamente" les arranque el pelo a unos mortífagos? Creía que eras la lista del grupo… -dijo Aberforth, más honesto que amable.

-El único modo de ir al Callejón es disfrazados. Y puesto que a este…lugar sólo vienen mortífagos y dementes, qué remedio. –replicó agriamente la castaña, molesta por tener su inteligencia puesta en duda.

-Podemos pedirle a Neville que nos deje unos cuantos pelos… -sugirió el pelirrojo.

-Ya, muy agudo salvo porque los alumnos de Howarts no pueden fugarse cuando les da la gana. –objetó la chica de nuevo. –Si no os queréis convertir en mortífagos, decidle a este señor que vaya hasta las Tres Escobas a conseguir pelos de personas normales, pero dudo que esté por la labor…

-En efecto, no lo estoy.

-Bueno, son casi las diez, mejor lo discutimos con calma y por la noche volvemos a hablar con usted. –interrumpió Harry, conciliador.

Aberforth se encogió de hombros con considerable indiferencia, era un hombre tranquilo.

Todos subieron a la habitación grande, y el barman cerró con un conjuro. Pocos minutos después, como cada mañana, las puertas de Cabeza de Puerco se abrieron, aunque era sabido que hasta después de comer, el local permanecería vacío.

-Varitas no es lo único que necesitamos. También hace falta ropa… no recuerdo la última vez que me puse unos vaqueros distintos a estos… -se quejó la Gryffindor.

-Si estuviese aquí mi madre, nada de esto pasaría… -se quejó con un mohín Ron.

-Puedes pedirle al señor Dumbledore que hable con ella… seguro que lo hace.- comentó la rubia con su sempiterno optimismo.

-No estoy yo tan seguro...

-Luna tiene razón, sería de gran ayuda contactar con tus padres. Al fin y al cabo forman parte de la Orden, serían nuestro enlace con el resto…

* * *

Tenía la vana esperanza de ver algún cambio, alguna mejoría en el estado de su madre tras darle la poción, pero lo cierto es que no había pasado absolutamente nada.

Llevaba todo el día sin moverse de aquella silla, había dado instrucciones expresas de que no lo molestaran y ahora se estaba volviendo loco. El tiempo avanzaba tan lento que cada segundo dolía, y todas las cosas que había hecho se clavaban como dagas en su interior. Sus actos habían intoxicado su conciencia.

Intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, contemplar banalidades como el pasar de las nubes o comprobar fútilmente si Narcissa se había movido.

A veces pensaba en el hijo de perra de su padre, que todavía no había aparecido. Otras, en cómo se las iba a hacer pagar a la estúpida engreída de Parkinson. Las más, en aquellas personas a quienes había matado bajo el estandarte de Voldemort. Y tan sólo en unas pocas ocasiones, dejó que su cerebro reviviese el momento en el que la severa y cristalina mirada de cierta mujer lo había juzgado.

-Draco. –la voz de Theodore Nott lo sobresaltó y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Dije expresamente que no entraseis aquí.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no quería molestar… es sólo que… te llaman.

-¿Quién?

-Él.

Por unos momentos el rubio no se movió. ¿Dejar sola a Narcissa para ver a ese…

Inspiró hondo y se levantó. Se dirigió con seguridad hacia la puerta, casi abordando a Nott a su paso, y cerró tras de sí.

-Oye… siento lo de tu madre, de veras.

Draco se limitó a responderle con una mirada glacial. Ni él ni su madre necesitaban la lástima de nadie, y el hablar de ello solo era hurgar más en la herida.

Había una horda de mortífagos repantigados a sus anchas en el salón, de los cuales unos cuantos se giraron cuando entró, como su tía, mientras que otros siguieron a lo suyo.

-¿Qué tal está Cissy, cielo? –preguntó venenosamente la desequilibrada Bellatrix.

Tampoco la respondería a ella. Hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado, lo que molestó en buen grado a la mortífaga, pero no le dio tiempo a reprochar nada, puesto que su sobrino ya estaba dentro del comedor.

-Bienvenido de nuevo...

Una retorcida sonrisa fue todo lo que pudo esbozar ante el caluroso y falso comentario de Voldemort.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti…–comentó el Señor Oscuro mientras paseaba lánguidamente por la estancia.- Un nuevo encargo para serle útil a tu amo… ¿no te alegras?

-Alegría es decir poco. –respondió hipócrita, apretando los puños.

-Vas a realizar una misión… honorífica. –Voldemort no dejaba de sonreír, toda la situación lo divertía enormemente, sobretodo al ver la cara de incredulidad del joven cuando le contó brevemente en qué consistía su plan. - La rebelión es inminente, y tú tienes un importante papel en ella. Pero no te preocupes por tu madre, mientras trabajes con esfuerzo y dedicación, prometo que me encargaré _en persona_ de asegurar su bienestar… ¿te parece bien?

Lo tenía en donde lo quería, el muy cabrón.

Por supuesto, mi Lord. –Las marcas de sus propias uñas en las palmas de las manos tardarían algún tiempo en disiparse. –Pero…dudo que pueda descubrir nada…

-No estés tan seguro, Draco…

* * *

-Ehm… em… no quiero interrumpir demasiado vuestras divagaciones…- dijo un dudoso Ollivander- pero, ¿sabéis dónde conseguir los ingredientes de la poción multijugos?

-Aberforth los tiene. ¿No ha visto el sótano? Ahí hay de todo… -respondió Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

-Una cosa es que los tenga y otra que podamos gastárselos así como así. No somos precisamente pocos, necesitamos bastante cantidad. –reflexionó el moreno.

-Podemos pagárselo. –dijo la castaña, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ella.

-¿Se puede saber con qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo, dejándose las uñas en el cuero cabelludo.

-Pues… (¡deja de rascarte!) Ehm, pues no sé, adecentando este lugar por ejemplo…

-Hermione, es mago… creo que si lo tiene todo hecho una pocilga, es porque quiere.

La chica hizo una mueca de desaprobación, no entendía como alguien podía estar tan cómodo entre la mugre y el olor a establo.

-En ese caso nuestro último recurso es que Neville haga una colecta benéfica entre el Ejército de Dumbledore… -dijo la castaña sardónicamente- o, de nuevo, conseguir hablar con los padres de Ron. Lo cierto es que si lo consiguiéramos, la mitad de nuestros problemas se solucionarían.

-¿Y por qué no pedirle el favor al elfo… no recuerdo su nombre… -sugirió Xenophilius.

Algunas caras se iluminaron al encontrar la respuesta al acertijo, pero una seguía sin estar convencida.

-¿Dobby? No, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo descubran, y menos en la Madriguera. ¿Sirvió en casa de los Malfoy, recordáis? Ahora debe estar en busca y captura, al igual que nosotros.

-Hermione tiene razón, no sólo expondríamos a Dobby, sino a los señores Weasley. –concedió Harry. Acto seguido, preguntó irritado- Ron, ¿qué demonios te pasa en la cabeza?

-No lo sé… sospecho que en mi almohada había piojos, o pulgas, o qué sé yo…

-También pueden ser Tagetthofs africanos… su migración en invierno es dura, una vez también se metieron en nuestra casa atraídos por el calor… ¿verdad papá?

-Lo que dice Luna es totalmente cierto, si tuviese aquí mi Bohrzisensor podría librarte de esa tortura, chico…

-Si, bueno, es una lástima… -mintió Ron, tras darle tironcitos en la chaqueta a Hermione para que le revisara la cabeza y ella se negase en rotundo, retrocediendo espantada.

* * *

Se quedó congelado al abrir la puerta y encontrar a otra persona dentro.

Su clon estaba sentado en el sillón, exactamente igual que él hacía media hora, con la misma expresión abstraída y seria.

-Lleva así desde ayer. ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó airado.

-Haciendo mi trabajo. No te atrevas a juzgarme, Draco, no te lo permito.

El joven apretó los labios y se acercó a la que yacía en la cama. No se había movido un centímetro. Nada.

De pronto una oleada de furia prendió fuego en su interior, haciendo hervir la sangre que el corazón bombeaba a la máxima frecuencia cardíaca.

-¡Tú eres el causante de esto! Lo que le ha pasado a madre, lo que me ha pasado a mí, todo es tu culpa. –acusó con voz desgarrada.

Los ojos de Lucius se convirtieron en dos brillantes rendijas cuya intensidad podría perforarlo.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Cómo te atreves a culparme, cuando a tu madre la castigaron por tu propio error? –preguntó con falsa calma, arrastrando casa sílaba con una mueca de desdén.

-¡Vendiste a tu familia por… ¿por qué? ¡Por un puñado de galeones, por un poder que no tienes, por convertirte en un rastrero asesino a sueldo! –estalló, sin poder contenerse un minuto más. Le temblaban las manos al hablarle de aquel modo a su padre, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba escupirle a la cara el veneno que llevaba dentro.

Una sonora bofetada no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué es lo que preferías, eh? ¡¿Estar del otro lado, del de los _sangresucia_ y los perdedores?

-¡Sí! ¡Si eso significase no tener que acoger a una panda de miserables en mi casa, no obedecer órdenes de un desquiciado cuya sangre ni siquiera es pura, y mantener a salvo a mi madre, les besaría el culo a todos los jodidos _sangresucia_ de este país!

Lucius lo miró como si no lo reconociera.

-No sabes lo que dices… ¿no has aprendido nada? ¡¿dónde está tu honor?

-¡Muerto! ¡Está muerto desde el mismo momento que empecé a acatar órdenes de ese mestizo! Hablas de honor cuando sólo eres un maldito esclavo, ¡como todos los que estamos aquí!

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de nuestro amo, o…

-¿¡O qué! ¡Lo único que os queda es matarme! Por dentro estoy tan podrido como vosotros, no podéis quitarme nada más de lo que ya me habéis arrebatado. Aniquílame aquí mismo si te place, me importa una mierda. –declaró sosteniéndole la mirada al atónito Lucius.

El viejo mortífago agarraba su bastón con fuerza de acero, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Quería castigar la insolencia de su hijo, pero una pequeña parte de su conciencia arañaba sus pensamientos, insinuando la absurda idea de que el joven estaba en lo cierto.

Draco, que solo había subido a despedirse de Narcissa antes de partir, asintió con la cabeza como corroborando alguna reflexión, y salió de allí.

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo le dedicó una oscura sonrisa. Era irónico, últimamente no hacía más que sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Estaba seguro de que no me harías nada. Los Malfoy somos unos cobardes.

Eso último fue la gota que colmó el diminuto vaso de la paciencia de Lucius…

* * *

-Necesitamos pedirle un favor. –preguntó Luna con una encantadora sonrisa. La habían elegido a ella como cabeza de turco porque sabían que le sería más difícil negarse.

-Sorpréndeme. –gruñó el camarero por lo bajo mientras secaba vasos de cristal con un trapo no muy limpio.

-Queremos hablar con los padres de Ron, los Weasley. ¿Podría usted…

-No. –contestó secamente- Yo no me muevo de mi bar, nunca.

Esto irritó a Ron.

-Oiga, no le estamos pidiendo que baje la luna y la pinte de rosa, ayudarnos a establecer contacto con mis padres no es un gran sacrificio.-le espetó, mirando a Hermione de reojo por si le daba un codazo por su rudeza, pero esto no ocurrió. Hermione también se había enfadado.

-No me habéis dejado acabar…críos insensatos e impacientes… como queráis. –contestó enojado.

-No… espere, le escuchamos. –rectificó Harry.

Aberforth lo miró por encima de las gafas con indulgencia y continuó hablando tras exhalar un suspiro.

-Los Weasley sois reconocibles a kilómetros. Por eso cuando un larguirucho y pecoso pelirrojo comenzó a frecuentar en bar no dudé un segundo de que era uno de vosotros.

-¿Un hermano mío viene aquí? ¿A qué? ¿Y cuál?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Sois todos iguales. Pero tengo entendido que regenta una tienda de no sé qué en el Callejón.

-Sortilegios Weasley.-apuntó Harry.

-Ese es Fred. O George, quién sabe. No sabía que le iban estos ambientes… -dijo Ron sin ser muy educado.

-No, Ron. Probablemente vienen aquí a lo que vienen todos: a traficar. Sus caramelos no se hacen sólo de azúcar. –razonó Hermione.

El viejo Aberforth le dio la razón sin palabras, y les aseguró que a la próxima que lo viera, lo mandaría al piso de arriba.

* * *

En la madriguera era un día como los demás. Triste. Arthur llegaría del Ministerio en breves, los gemelos ya no solían dormir allí, Ginny estudiaba en su habitación y Molly hacía la cena. La casa parecía desierta. Lo que hubieran dado por estar todos juntos de nuevo, lo que Molly hubiera dado por saber algo de Ron…

Siempre sobraba comida. Estaba acostumbrada a preparar la cena para un regimiento, y ahora que sólo eran tres, cinco en el mejor de los casos (los gemelos se pasaban de cuando en vez para que su madre no se sintiera tan sola), no acertaba con las cantidades.

La carne casi estaba, ya era hora de meter los pudines de mantequilla en el horno. El roast beef nunca fallaba.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y puso las manos debajo. Las tenía heladas. Limpió los filamentos de vaina de judía que se le habían pegado y disfrutó un poco más del calor. Miró por la ventana. Hacía un día de mil demonios, ojalá todos sus hijos estuvieran en un lugar recogido. La tormenta de nieve que había comenzado la noche anterior tenía pinta de no querer disiparse.

En esto, el señor Weasley apareció en la chimenea.

-Arthur, ¿qué tal en el trabajo?

Su marido negó con la cabeza con abatimiento.

-Cada día hay más, Molly. Los mortífagos están controlando el Ministerio, ya no es un secreto. No quiero saber a dónde vamos a llegar…

-Tranquilo, Arthur, siéntate aquí, amor. –dijo la buena mujer apartando los cojines del sofá para hacerle sitio.

-Gracias. –susurró escuetamente, ensimismado.

Un golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Otro golpe confirmó que no se lo habían imaginado.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? –preguntó ella, asustada.

Arthur se levantó y, haciendo acopio de valor, se dirigió a la entrada.

Giró el pomo y tiró. Lo primero que sintieron fue una violenta y helada ráfaga de viento que los dejó momentáneamente sin respiración. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a un chico semiarrodillado, terriblemente demacrado, a punto de perder el conocimiento en su felpudo.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, ayúdame Molly…

Entre los dos consiguieron levantar al alto joven y llevarlo hasta el sofá. Arthur se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para que la nieve no apagase la chimenea mientras la señora Weasley colocaba un cojín bajo la cabeza del inconsciente.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó él, examinando las facciones del desconocido, preocupantemente familiares.

-Pues lo cierto es que…si es quien creo que es, esto no puede ser bueno…

La rolliza mujer dobló la manga de la camisa hacia arriba descubriendo la tan temida Marca Tenebrosa.

Mortífago, de la edad de su hijo, con una tonalidad casi albina en el pelo y la piel. No cabía duda.

Arthur se mordió el labio, analizando la situación.

-Sea quien sea, está muy malherido. No podemos hacer otra cosa que intentar curarlo, iré a por dittany.

Molly asintió y se dispuso a desnudar al rubio de cintura para arriba. Más pálido y ceniciento que nunca, tenía el cuerpo repleto de moratones, cortes y heridas más o menos profundas, todas sangrantes. También había sangre seca en labio, la nariz, la frente, e incluso el pelo. Temblaba de frío y los copos de nieve, que se derretían en contacto con la cálida atmósfera, empapaban su ropa.

Le puso una mano en la frente, le ardía. No era de extrañar la fiebre en ese estado tan lamentable.

Su marido volvió con el dittany, y juntos le curaron y limpiaron las heridas, lo que les llevó un buen rato.

Ginny estaba ya cansada de estudiar. O de hacer que estudiaba. Total, ya no estaba en Howarts, no tendría exámenes, así que lo que su madre le mandaba hacer no tenía propósito alguno. Tenía hambre y ya era hora de cenar, así que bajó con ligereza las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Se paró en seco al ver a sus padres arrodillados al lado del sofá. Se acercó despacio, sin llamar la atención. Cuando miró las caras de consternación, se cerró la vieja bata de felpa en un gesto inconsciente. Y cuando descubrió quién estaba allí acostado, creyó momentáneamente estar dentro de uno de esos sueños donde nada tiene sentido.

-¿Qué hace aquí Draco Malfoy? –preguntó anonadada ante el hecho de que el Príncipe de Slytherin yaciese en su sofá con pinta de haber sido asaltado por algún grupo marginal violento.

Fue un momento incómodo en el que sus padres no supieron qué contestar.

-Apareció en la puerta y… no podíamos dejarlo ahí.

Parpadeó. Le llevó un par de segundos comprender aquello. Una vez asimilado, saltó la alarma.

-Pero… ¡es un mortíf-

-Ante todo es una persona Ginny. –como buena madre, había predicho su reacción -¿no ves que es muy joven? ¡No es consciente de lo que hace!

-Es perfectamente consciente, él siempre… -intentó protestar antes de que la volvieran a interrumpir.

-No te he pedido tu opinión, Ginevra. –sentenció con mirada severa.

La espigada pelirroja frunció los labios, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Cuando su madre se ponía seria, era una locura contradecirla.

Arrastró sus pantuflas hasta la cocina y cogió una galleta de la alacena, que comió apoyada en la encimera, mirando de lejos la escena del salón.

Su padre se levantó y pasó apresurado por su lado para mojar un paño con agua, y volver corriendo a la sala.

-Trae, yo lo haré. –dijo Molly cogiendo el paño que su marido le tendía –sujétale el pelo.

En el momento en que el agua entró en contacto con la alta y lisa frente, el joven se contorneó en señal de desagrado.

Un enjambre de sonidos se hacían más nítidos sin que pudiese evitarlo. De pronto, sintió una rugosa, húmeda y fría textura acariciar su piel. Era muy molesto, tan molesto que lo estaba sacando de aquel apacible estado de ensoñación. Y no paraba. Era más que irritante, iba a matar al imbécil que estuviese haciéndole eso.

Entonces pasó a ser consciente de su propia existencia, y abrió los ojos con dificultad. La rabia de su mirar se transformó en confusión al ver a una señora regordeta pasarle un viejo paño de cocina de estampado anticuado por la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué hace? –quiso gritar e imponerse, aunque lo único que salió de su boca fue un ronco balbuceo. Intentó ponerse en pie en seguida, pero la habitación comenzó a girar y se le vino encima.

-Acuéstate, cielo, estás demasiado débil todavía. –oyó decir a la señora mientras varias manos anónimas lo obligaban a volver a su posición.

-Dinos, hijo, ¿qué ha pasado? –una vacilante voz de hombre sonó a su espalda.

¿Que qué había pasado?... Recordó salir de la Mansión… ser atacado… cierto, todo aquello… Entonces aquella señora debía ser…

-¿Es usted la señora Weasley? –indagó, clavando su intensa mirada mercúrea en las apacibles orbes del color de granos de café de ella, haciéndola dar un respingo.

-Sí, cielo. –asintió con la mirada repleta de interrogantes.

-Yo …usted…creí… ¿va a denunciarme? –consiguió preguntar al fin.

Molly sonrió de un modo extraño y negó con la cabeza. –No, al menos no por lo de pronto. ¿por qué has venido? ¿quién te ha hecho eso?

-Ellos. Yo… quise dejarlo y huí…pero me descubrieron. Hubo una pelea, necesitaba esconderme y este sitio fue en el primero que pensé antes de desaparecerme.

La señora Weasley miró dubitativamente a un punto situado detrás de Draco.

Con esfuerzo, consiguió girarse y distinguir a un hombre pelirrojo que no dudó en identificar como el señor Weasley. Se miraron fijamente en tenso mutismo. Cada uno veía lo que quería ver. El rubio reconocía a Ronald Weasley en la cara del hombre, y éste a su vez, no podía dejar de sentir la sombra de Lucius Malfoy en los ojos de aquel joven.

El mortífago fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Entiendo que no se fíen de mí. Yo tampoco lo haría. Me marcharé ahora mismo si así lo quieren.

-No. –la vehemencia de la señora Weasley le sorprendió.- Puedes quedarte hasta que te recuperes, la única condición es que nos entregues tu varita mientras tanto.

Draco lo pensó, y asintió.

-Está bien. –el matrimonio se tranquilizó visiblemente ante la calma y facilidad con que había accedido a la petición.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo y se la entregó en mano a la mujer.

-Bien, lo primero será acomodarte… la cena está casi lista, mientras Arthur y yo ponemos la mesa, ve arriba a cambiarte esa ropa. No va a ser fácil quitar la sangre. – dijo más para sí que para él, y subió el tono mirando hacia la cocina.- Ginny, cariño, acompáñalo al cuarto de Percy y déjale un pijama y algo de ropa.

A la pequeña de la familia no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero intuyó que no tenía otro remedio y se limitó a preguntar con desgana:

-¿El pijama y la ropa de quién?

-Pues… -su madre se quedó pensativa y miró al rubio- ponte en pie, cielo. Así, con cuidado. Viendo su altura… algo de Fred o George estará bien, la de Ron le quedaría pequeña.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa burlona y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Ginevra. Subir por aquellos inestables escalones de madera iba a ser cuanto menos peligroso, pero no le quedaba otra.

La chica subió las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a un tramo donde no la oirían sus padres. Ahí se dio la vuelta de golpe, quedando cara a cara con Draco (al estar un escalón más arriba, estaba a su altura).

-No sé que estás tramando, pero como le hagas algo a mi familia, date por muerto, Malfoy.

Enarcó las cejas, impresionado por la repentina amenaza de aquella niña, y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, de lado.

-Tranquila, pelirroja. –Ginny entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada –ni siquiera tengo varita, hasta una niñata de primer curso podría patearme el trasero, estás de suerte.

Lo que más odiaba Ginny en este mundo es que le recordaran que era más pequeña. Su edad no le había traído más que problemas: parecía otorgarle el derecho a sus hermanos y amigos de darle órdenes; había provocado que apenas le dejaran hacer algo por sí misma, ya que todos temían que se lastimara de alguna forma; había hecho que Harry se fijara en ella por primera vez cuando estaba en sexto curso, cuando él llevaba años siendo su amor platónico; y, por último, su edad era también la que la mantenía separada de su hermano, de su mejor amiga, y de su novio en el momento más crucial de sus vidas. Mientras todos luchaban a su modo en la guerra, incluso desde dentro de Howarts con el ejército de Dumbledore, ella tenía que quedarse encerrada en su cuarto fingiendo estudiar.

Como este punto débil de Ginny era desde hacía mucho de dominio público, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente recurriese a él para picarla. Por tanto, había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por sus primeros impulsos, que no eran otros que estrangular a cualquier imbécil que la tratara como una niña tonta.

-Ambos sabemos que eso podría hacerlo también aunque estuvieses armado, hurón. Pero no me gusta aprovecharme de los más débiles, no soy Slytherin. –contestó mordaz, siguiéndole el juego.

Draco se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

Ella lo miró fijamente un par de segundos más, y continuó ascendiendo hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Se disponía a entrar en la habitación de los gemelos cuando escuchó un extraño sonido a su espalda.

Malfoy no había subido todos los escalones todavía, estaba sujeto a la barandilla y doblado por la cintura, sujetándose una herida mal curada que acababa de reabrirse.

Alarmada, no supo qué hacer y llamó a su madre a voces. Mientras, intentó sostener al mortífago y ayudarlo a subir.

Él no opuso resistencia, era incapaz de hablar, y se dejó conducir hasta la cama. Notaba como la carne se separaba en dolorosas punzadas, y apretaba los dientes para no quejarse.

Ginny permaneció a su lado, sin poder hacer otra cosa que observarlo. Primero su herida. Luego la marca de su antebrazo. Sus ojos plata, brillantes por el dolor. Entonces él la miró, intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuese aquel corte que atravesaba su estómago casi de lado a lado.

El contacto visual la sonrojó, y desvió la atención hacia la puerta, por donde su madre acababa de entrar con el bote de dittany.

Ve abajo, ya me ocupo yo, le dijo. Eso hizo, fue hasta la cocina y sacó del horno los pudines justo a tiempo. Su padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban a punto de quemarse. Por algo era Molly quién cocinaba…

Un cuarto de hora después, un altivo Draco Malfoy ataviado con un pijama azul de cuadros se sentaba a la mesa con ellos.

Cenaron en completo y sepulcral silencio. Acabaron rápido, Ginny y su padre se quedaron recogiendo, la señora Weasley se recostó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, y Draco se retiró a descansar.

Consiguió llegar hasta su nuevo cuarto y se metió en la cama en un santiamén. Le dolía el cuerpo entero y maldijo a todo lo que se le ocurrió por tener que llevar puesto aquel roñoso trapo al que aquella peculiar familia llamaba pijama. Acostumbrarse a vivir en la Madriguera le iba a costar lo suyo.

Antes de confinarse de nuevo en su habitación, la pelirroja decidió echar un vistazo al último piso, solo por si acaso.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la vela encendida, el mortífago profundamente dormido. Después de cenar, había recuperado algo de color, si es que era posible en alguien tan pálido ya de por sí.

Si sus amigas las de sexto supieran que tenía al legendariaramente atractivo chico malo de Slytherin en su casa, se morirían de envidia en el acto. Vaya, que no sería ella quién negase que estaba como un tren, más de una vez lo había comentado, enfrentándose a asesinas miradas por parte de sus compañeros (hombres) Gryffindor.

Pero francamente, al lado del niño-que-vivió, los atributos de Malfoy empalidecían. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, siempre supo que Harry sería el hombre de su vida, la correspondiese o no.

* * *

Hasta aquí, ahora que lo reviso, me ha quedado un poco corto... bueno, haré mas largo el siguiente =)  
Las reviews constructivas ayudan a mejoraaar =) Gracias ^^ Besos a todaaaaaaaas !^^


	20. Chapter 20: Frau Müller e Irvina Romanov

_Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K._

* * *

Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, lo he escrito entre ayer y hoy porque tengo algo de tiempo libre, y espero que os guste.

Y de paso se lo dedico a mi querida **Carmen Z**, que ya es mayor de edad (qué nivel, Marivel), que lee todos los capítulos para reírse un rato de mí, y que espero que no cambie nunca (al menos, no en lo esencial), porque es la leche condensada =) Te echo de menos, Car =(

* * *

**Anakaulitz: **Jajaja pobre Draco, hace lo que puede por adaptarse. Aún así, la vena de mala leche viperina marca Malfoy sigue ahí, subyacente xD

**Belial Master of Death: **Aaaagghh ya, ya se qué es lo de los tentáculos, a los japoneses les va mucho eso… nunca lo entenderé xD  
23? Vaya. Vaya. Me empiezo a sentir cría xDD

Yo normalmente tampoco soy fan del theo/pansy, de hecho, no recuerdo ni haberlo visto en fics (como lo único que leo son dramiones, y siempre que aparece theo acaba con luna… xD)

Bueno, a ver qué dices de este capi :33

Besos Belial! =)

**Majosame: **Jojojo me gustan tus teorías dobre Draco y su paliza y su misión, pero bueno, la verdad se revelará más adelante xDD En este capi Draco está mas humano que antes. Bueno, tampoco es que pueda hacer otra cosa, está en una casa ajena y desarmado, en fin… xDD

Ya falta muy poco para el reencuentro,creo que se producirá en el siguiente capítulo…  
Besos y abrazos! ^O^

**Harry Potter Fann: **Oooh que buena lectora, has pillado el momento extraño entre Ginny y Draco! :D Tranquila, todo tiene su motivo, no me olvido de que es un Dramione jeje, ni siquiera me gusta el Draco-Ginny (Drinny, creo que lo llaman xD)

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, hasta la próxima ^^

**Rowina Ravenclaw: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, y por seguir todos los capítulos! ^^

**Melissavlz: **Tranquila, el Dramione empieza en el siguiente capítulo, no os haré esperar más, porque yo tampoco puedo, jajajaj , muchos besos =)

**Pandemonium Potter: **¿Has fangirleado con el Drinny? Bien, esa era más o menos mi intención :D (bueno, no tanto, no quiero que eclipse al dramione… el mundo de los sentimientos es muy complejo xDD) Pues sí que he tenido que escribir con teclados táctiles en ocasiones, y estoy de acuerdo, es un coñazo xDD Escribes de todo menos lo que quieres xDD  
Uy, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho mucho, y espero que la historia no te decepcione, besos guapa =))

**Gardenier: **Um, estrategia o arrepentimiento, esa es exactamente la cuestión xDD Tranqui, se descubrirá tarde o temprano lo que pasa por la mente de nuestro sexy rubio. Bueno, en este capítulo Malfoy está mucho más… relajado, digamos. No es tan cruel y malvado, jajaja Espero que te guste, muchas gracias por dejar el comentario, besos =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20: FRAU MÜLLER, IRVINA ROMANOVNA Y AL CAPONE**

No había abierto los ojos y aún así la brillante luz matinal proyectada en su cara le despertó. Al deprimente hecho de recordar quién era y, sobre todo, dónde estaba, había que añadirle el frío que había pasado durante toda la noche, y el que pasaba ahora. Esa porquería de manta no servía para nada en una casa con más agujeros que un queso gruyere. Un muggle ciego y manco la habría construido mejor.

Un gruñido, la manta por el aire y las plantas de los pies en el helado suelo de tarima.

_¡Achús!_

Además de lesionado, resfriado.

_Vamos Merlín, haz que me caiga por las benditas escaleras y me parta una pierna, hoy me siento generoso._

Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba el maldito baño, aunque la perspectiva de utilizar las mismas vías de evacuación que el resto de la feliz familia no animaba mucho a encontrarlo.

Estaba parado en el rellano, con la cabeza levemente inclinada para intentar vislumbrar qué había detrás de una de las puertas, que estaba entreabierta, cuando la señora Weasley lo sorprendió.

-Por fin te has despertado, ¿qué tal te encuentras, cielo?¿estás mejor?

Parece ser que "cielo" iba a ser su nombre de ahí en adelante. Pero eso no significaba que fuese a acostumbrarse.

-S-sí -contestó con reticencia. No, definitivamente no se acostumbraría a aquello nunca.

-Vamos a comer en un cuarto de hora, ¿te da tiempo a asearte y vestirte?

-¿Comer? ¿Tan… pronto? –no es que no tuviera hambre, que la tenía, tan solo estaba un poco perdido en el tiempo.

-Bueno, son las dos de la tarde…

Vaya, sí que había dormido.

Molly lo vio abrir los ojos desconcertado, asentir como para sí mismo, y emprender la vuelta escaleras arriba.

No tardó en girarse de nuevo, y antes de que pronunciase la pregunta que tenía en mente, Molly la contestó.

-El baño está en el tercer piso.

El chico la miró como quién descubre a una acromántula en el armarito del baño, y asintió de nuevo.

* * *

No le gustaba ese baño, no le gustaba esa casa, y no le gustaban los vaqueros gastados ni el jersey que tenía que ponerse. Escoge la pieza de ropa más horrible, el color más chillón y voilà, un hermoso a la par que discreto suéter de lana rojo. Que, aún por encima, picaba.

Pero lo peor, sin duda, lo peor de aquella pesadilla fue llegar a la mesa y que dos altos pelirrojos saltaran de su asiento y le clavaran la varita en el gaznate.

-¡Fred, George! ¡Bajad eso ahora mismo! Esto es lo que quería explicaros.

La miraron a ella, lo miraron a él. La miraron a ella de nuevo, y otra vez a él, con mucha, pero que mucha, desconfianza.

Draco no pestañeó, ni retrocedió. Les sostuvo la mirada como hacía siempre con sus enemigos, y sonrió petulante cuando se vieron obligados a bajar las varitas.

Aunque sus padres les explicaron lo ocurrido a los gemelos, a éstos todavía no les entraba en la cabeza. Fue una comida reñida, que acabó cuando George se cabreó tanto que prefirió volver a la tienda. Fred era menos temperamental que su gemelo, y se quedó a recoger.

Draco pretendía escaquearse, pero Molly le insinuó que debía ayudar, y él obedeció de mala gana.

Estaba apilando unos platos sobre otros cuando la chica pelirroja se le acercó con prudencia y susurró para que su madre no la escuchase:

-Medio Howarts pagaría por ver esto… Cuando acabes, puedes barrer el suelo…

No soy vuestro jodido elfo doméstico, comadreja. –dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase.

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a repetir eso o tendré que decírselo a mi madre… -el falso tono de aflicción le pareció irritante al chico.

-¿Y a mí qué cojones me importa eso?

-No lo sé… si quieres lo comprobamos… -tomó aire- ¡Mam-

-Sshhhhh, cállate la boca, pelirroja. –masculló, cogiendo la pila de platos y llevándola al fregadero.

Ginny se carcajeó de que el Slytherin le tuviese miedo a su madre. Y si no era miedo, al menos, cierto respeto, lo cual era decir mucho hablando de un Malfoy.

El joven creyó que se iría y lo dejaría a lo suyo, pero la chica se acomodó tranquilamente en una silla a observarlo. Se armó de paciencia, la única cualidad de la que andaba (muy) justo, y la ignoró.

-No me imaginaba que el gran mortífago Draco Malfoy fuese tan… manso.

Draco la miró de reojo con aspereza. Antes había agradecido tener que compartir casa con la pecosa en lugar que con el lerdo de su hermano, pero ahora ya no sabría qué era peor. Ronald Weasley era más irascible, más fácil de picar, y por tanto, se lo pasaba mejor. Ginny era mujer, y eso significaba que por muy enojosa que fuera, no había ninguna excusa que lo disculpase si le partía la crisma contra la pared.

-¿Por qué no te piras a ver los dibujos y me dejas en paz? –se secó las manos con un trapo que había encima de una silla y salió de la cocina para subir a su cuarto de una maldita vez, pero se detuvo, crispado, cuando las escaleras crujieron a su espalda.

-Si me persigues por algo en especial deberías hacérmelo saber antes de que me harte.

-¿Que yo te persigo? ¡Es mi casa! Veo que el egocentrismo no te lo quita nadie.

-Puede que sea eso, o puede que sospeche algo extraño porque la pelirroja más promiscua de Howarts no me deja ni respirar tranquilo.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué acabas de llamarme? ¡Retíralo ahora mismo!

-Oh, ¿no me digas que te he ofendido? Pues créeme, estaba siendo educado, el término que se me pasa por la cabeza es algo menos ortodoxo.

-¡He dicho que lo retires! –gruñó enseñando los dientes, como un perro de caza. - ¡Y que sepas que si te vigilo es porque eres un maldito mortífago!

Pero él ya había alcanzado el rellano y seguía subiendo alegremente. Estúpido engreído. Se iba a enterar…

Casualmente su hermano pasaba en ese mismo momento por el pasillo, tenía que ir a la tienda, no quería dejar a George solo un sábado, el día que más atestada está.

-Hermanito…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Recuerdas que nos habías dicho que teníais un nuevo tipo de caramelo extra picante…?

-Tenemos el prototipo, pero todavía tenemos que comprar los ingredientes para comercializarlo…

-¿Y eso cuando será?

-Olvídalo Ginny, no pienso darte nada.

-¡Espera! ¡Te lo pagaré!

-¿Se puede saber qué interés tienes tú en… -y calló de la burra. Sonrió y miró a los lados para comprobar que no estaban sus padres por ahí. – Porque eres mi querida hermanita haré una excepción, pero yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto, ¿está claro?

-Por supuesto que no, será un accidente… -sonrió con malicia ella también.

-Iremos mañana a conseguir las cosas, el lunes te los traigo… pero son 2 galeones.

-¡¿2 galeones? Eso es un robo.

-De eso nada, las novedades son caras…

-No pienso pagarte dos galeones por un caramelo, y menos si es para el lunes. Si me lo trajeses el domingo me lo pensaría.

-La exclusividad se cobra con 50 sikles…

-¡Fred! –protestó con un mohín.

-Está bien, está bien… dos galeones y los tienes para el domingo.

-Hecho.

* * *

Hermione se levantó de la cama para ducharse. Los demás permanecieron como estaban: arrodillados o de piernas cruzadas o tirados por las camas y por el suelo. Es increíble lo eterna que se puede hacer la espera, como cambia la percepción del tiempo según la actividad que realices.

Todos estaban aburridos, medio dormidos, o soñando despiertos, menos uno.

Estaba nervioso, tanto, que le dolían las tripas, tanto, que sus axilas estaban empapadas aun cuando él estaba más tieso que un palo de escoba.

Y cuando ella se levantó, esa fue la señal, ese era el momento. No habían estado a solas desde… ni se acordaba. Era imposible, demasiada gente en la taberna.

Fue tras ella, pero la castaña ni lo notó. Entró en el baño y se desnudó. Dobló la ropa con meticulosidad y la dejó encima de la tapa del váter. Abrió el grifo para que el agua se fuese calentando y se recogió el pelo en un moño.

Él esperó fuera, en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Miraba a los lados, por si alguno venía, miraba a la puerta, porque todavía estaba a tiempo de volver. Pero si volvía todo seguiría igual y él enloquecería de verdad.

Después de tres días conviviendo con ella, viéndola a cada minuto, tenía grabados todos sus movimientos en la cabeza. Cuando se agachaba y los vaqueros se ceñían a la parte superior de sus piernas; cuando levantaba los brazos para hacerse una coleta y dejaba al descubierto parte de su plano abdomen; cuando pensaba, taciturna, y se mordía el labio sin darse cuenta.

Y puede que esta capacidad de observación y retentiva se viera agudizada por el hecho de llevar un mes durmiendo acompañado, primero de Harry, ahora de otros hombres. Y es que no podía satisfacer sus necesidades naturales con el señor Ollivander roncando en su oído.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, regresó a la tierra cuando el agua dejó de correr, y la cortina de la ducha hizo el frufrú que hacía cuando se abría o cerraba. Ahora o nunca, tenía que hablar con ella. Sería valiente, decidido, seguro, nunca más ese crío con berrinches. Hermione le había dado a entender que eso era lo que buscaba en un hombre. Pues bien, lo tendría.

Inspiró hondo, agarró el pomo, y abrió la puerta de golpe. Hermione emitió un gritito, saltó en el sitio, y agitó los brazos del sobresalto.

-¿Pero qué…? –empezó a decir y se calló cuando Ronald se acercó a ella.

Llevaba la toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo, y todavía estaba mojada. Ron la había sorprendido justo cuando se estaba soltando el pelo frente al espejo.

Tragó saliva, la cogió por la nuca, y la besó.

Así de rápido, así de inesperado, así de simple.

Pero ella no estaba preparada para algo así, no ahora, no después de lo de Malfoy. ¿Por qué todos los tíos parecían tener la idea de que podían invadir lo que no era suyo cuando les diese la gana?

Hermione no le siguió el juego, intentó apartarse. Pero se veía que Ronald no quería, o estaba tan emocionado que no se daba cuenta, y no la soltaba. Y tenía la nariz en su nariz y no la dejaba respirar. Y la castaña ya había perdido la paciencia desde el mismo momento en que Ron entró en el baño sin llamar, así que le golpeó el pecho, y forcejeó con él, hasta que se dio por enterado.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ronald?

El rechazo y la expresión desquiciada de Hermione mermaron su recién adquirida autoconfianza por un momento, pero se reafirmó.

-Hermione yo… te amo. Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde que éramos pequeños, y creo que es hora de aclarar lo que hay entre nosotros. –El nerviosismo hizo que el "nosotros" fuese un gorgoteo agudo ininteligible, pero el mensaje estaba claro.

Ella subió las cejas y abrió la boca, sin saber que decir. Pestañeó y una especie de risotada sarcástica salió de sus labios.

-¿Y esta es tu forma de decírmelo? ¿Asaltándome en el baño?

-Bueno, yo creí que…

-¿Qué? ¿Que con que me besaras ya estaba todo dicho? ¿No contemplabas la posibilidad de que quizás yo no quería que me besases?

-Bueno, cuando salí con Lavender tú estabas celosa, y hasta donde yo sé, eso significa algo. –respondió él, mosqueado.

-Desde eso han pasado muchas cosas, Ron. No creo que este sea el mejor momento de hablar de estos temas, así que haz el favor de salir.

Ron apretó los labios y asintió.

-Bien, como quieras. Pero que sepas que no siempre me vas a tener detrás, y cuando te des cuenta, ya no voy a estar para ti.

Dicho esto, la dejó sola dando un portazo.

Hermione se tapaba agarrando la toalla con tanta fuerza que sus dedos estaban blancos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dicho que no. Por qué le había rechazado sin siquiera pensarlo. Por supuesto que le indignaba lo que Ron acababa de hacer, pero era Ron. Sabía que él no le haría daño, y que no la veía como… como la veía Malfoy. Y aún así no podía, no podía dejarse tocar por su amigo. Tiempo antes, quizás, ahora, no.

Y por un momento creyó que se iba a quedar sola para siempre. Y la idea la asustó por un instante. Pero luego lo pensó mejor, no necesitaba a un hombre. No lo había necesitado en su vida y no iba a empezar ahora.

Tenía amigos, tenía libros, tenía un mundo entero por ver. Y al fin y al cabo, había altas posibilidades de que no pudiera hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque si Voldemort ganaba, la matarían. Y sino, se mataría ella. Prefería el suicidio a… campos de concentración para _sangresucias_ o algo por el estilo.

Y se secó y se vistió, y tardó un rato más en salir porque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar allá afuera.

Y la respuesta es que nadie la miró. Volvió al lugar que había dejado vacío. Sabía que los habían escuchado porque los de la habitación le rehuían la mirada, pero a parte de eso, no había nada fuera de lo común.

Ronald estaba junto a la ventana trasera, viendo llover con el morro fruncido y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas como un toro.

Pero cerró los ojos, pensó en aquella novela que había leído en verano, El Extranjero, y en como su protagonista pasaba de todo, incluso de la muerte de su propia madre.

Así es como se olvidaba de todo. Evasión, evasión, evasión. Si existiera una píldora de la felicidad, se llamaría así.

El domingo todo seguía exactamente igual entre ellos. Ron no le dirigía la palabra, se dedicaba a mirar a la nada, haciéndose el ofendido. Pero Hermione no prestaba atención a sus niñerías, lo único que quería era recuperar su varita, entrar en guerra, y patearles el culo a todos los mortífagos.

Parecía mentira en ella, pero quería, necesitaba, descargar adrenalina, sentirse viva. Liberarse, dejar la mente en blanco y actuar. Pelear por lo que creía, sin esconderse más.

Eso sí, era la única. El resto estaban apáticos y cansados de estar cansados.

Los domingos Cabeza de Puerco cerraba antes, pero abría a la misma hora. Aparte de eso, era un día como los demás. Hasta que llegó alguien…

* * *

Un encapuchado se acercó al camarero en tono confidencial.

-Ey… ¿te ha llegado ya… la mercancía?

Fred se sentía un mafioso diciendo esas cosas, pero en cierto modo le divertía.

Aberforth sonrió de un modo extraño, como riéndose de algún chiste privado, y le devolvió el susurro.

-Claro… pero tendrás que ir a buscarla tú mismo… sé discreto, piso de arriba, segundo cuarto.

Fred asintió, algo confundido. Nunca le había dicho que subiese. Las reservas estaban siempre en el sótano.

Los que estaban tumbados en las camas se levantaron al instante. Alguien subía las escaleras, y no eran horas. Eso sólo podía ser muy bueno o muy malo. Se miraron unos a otros, sin hacer ruido y más tensos que un alambre.

El pomo tembló, y lentamente giró. Apretaron manos, apretaron dientes, y casi se desmayan al ver un encapuchado al otro lado de la puerta.

Fred, tras un momento de shock, los reconoció, y se quitó la capucha de inmediato. Respiraron tranquilos, y corrieron hacia él con entusiasmo.

La primera a la que abrazó fue a Hermione, pero a quién abrazó durante más tiempo fue, por supuesto, a su hermano pequeño.

-Me alegro de ver que tienes la misma cara fea de siempre, Ronnie. –no había situación en el mundo que librara a Ron de que Fred se metiese con él.

Estuvo unas dos horas con ellos, y prometió que mandaría a su madre con la poción multijugos y ropa y todo lo que necesitasen. La pobre mujer se desmayaría de la alegría cuando le dijese que estaban todos bien.

Tan emocionados estaban, y tantas cosas tenían que contarse, que a Fred se le olvidó referirles el importante detalle de que Draco Malfoy vivía en la Madriguera. Se dio cuenta nada más salir de Cabeza de Puerco, pero no dio la vuelta, total, ya se lo diría su madre…

* * *

-Fred! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, faltan horas para la cena!

-Lo sé, mamá, pero traigo noticias importantes.

El grado de importancia era directamente proporcional al de hiperactividad de Fred, por eso Molly supo que hablaba de algo gordo.

-¿Y bien?

-Preferiría hablar lejos de…oídos indiscretos.

La señora Weasley se disculpó con la mirada con Draco, que ya se había levantado de la silla. Se fue de inmediato, no sin antes clavar perturbadoramente sus ojos en Fred.

A Molly casi se le saltan las lágrimas de la emoción cuando lo supo. Se puso en pie frenética, y cogió ingredientes para hacer una poción multijugos de la despensa. También cogió toda la ropa de los armarios y la metió en una mochila encantada como el bolso de Mary Poppins. Encargó a Fred ir al Diagon y conseguir pelos de gente normal, ni mortífagos, ni conocidos.

Al día siguiente iría a verlos, sin falta…

* * *

Los gemelos volvieron a la hora de la cena. A sus padres les brillaban los ojos, por lo que dedujeron que Arthur ya estaba enterado.

La positiva atmósfera no fue chafada ni siquiera por la presencia de Malfoy. Tampoco dio ningún problema, se limitó a comer su plato y punto. Esta vez Molly le indicó que no era necesario que les ayudase, y claramente él no iba a insistir.

Estaba subiendo a su cuarto cuando decidió hacer una fugaz visita al baño.

Abajo, Fred y Ginny tenían un asunto pendiente, pero no podían hacer trapicheos en presencia de sus padres.

-Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos trabajo en la tienda. Mañana lanzamos algo nuevo y tenemos que hacer los preparatorios. –dijo George mientras mordía una rebanada de pan que había cogido de la despensa.

Sí, bueno, voy a ir al baño primero si no os importa, familia –la chica supo que esta era su manera de escaquearse, porque Fred le giñó un ojo indiscretamente.

Unos segundos después dijo:

-Voy a la habitación a por mi bata, hace algo de frío aquí…¡vuelvo ahora!

Y salió pitando detrás de Fred.

El rubio se lavó las manos con un jabón de avena que tenía un olor peculiar, aunque no desagradable. Se secó las manos con la húmeda toalla rojo oscuro (¿era cosa suya o todo en esa casa era rojo? Entre el color y la pobreza pareciera que estaban en la Rusia comunista).

Iba a salir, pero se quedó donde estaba al escuchar cuchicheos al otro lado. Sigilosamente, pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Tus dos galeones.

-Gracias por su compra, señorita. Pero oye, ten cuidado. Son realmente fuertes.

-El hurón no será una gran pérdida, no te preocupes.

-Cierto, ah, no sabía de qué sabor lo querías, así que te lo traje de chocolate. Es difícil que alguien odie el chocolate…

-Vale, gracias. Voy a mi cuarto a por la bata, ahora bajo…

Y pasos subiendo las escaleras, y pasos bajándolas. Si su buen oído estaba en lo cierto, esos eran la pecosa y uno de sus mongólicos hermanos, que no los distinguía ni su madre.

¿Así que querían envenenarlo? Chasqueó la lengua. Menuda zorra la Weasley, y eso que parecía inofensiva.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una figura encapuchada, más robusta y achatada por los polos que la anterior, les hizo una visita.

Esta vez Molly sí que lloró, y a Ron poco le faltó.

Traía ropa y suéteres para todos, aunque las chicas tendrían que conformarse con vestir de hombre, pues la única ropa de mujer que tenía era la de Ginny, y bueno, la necesitaba ella.

Pero no os preocupéis, en cuanto vaya al Callejón, os compraré ropa a vosotras dos, aseguró, a pesar de los esfuerzos de las chicas para convencerla de que no era necesario que gastase el dinero en ellas.

Estás muy pálido, Harry; estás demasiado delgada, Hermione. Os traeré comida decente la próxima vez, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

La señora Weasley era la madre de todos, hasta de los adultos. Una mujer más cariñosa y entregada que ella, no existía.

Les habló de Ginny, de que la había alejado de Howarts por precaución, sin Dumbledore ese lugar no era seguro. Ellos le contaron que había mortífagos enseñando, y que los profesores decentes que quedaban, no tenían apenas autoridad. Se horrorizó, pero agradeció una vez más haber tomado la decisión de mantener a su hija en casa.

Harry, como no, mostró un interés desmesurado por la pequeña de los Weasley, solo le faltó preguntar si seguía siendo pelirroja.

Lo que no les contó fue lo del chiquillo rubio. No es que se olvidara, nunca podría pasar por alto una novedad semejante, sino que se lo calló deliberadamente. La reacción de George, que no era ni mucho menos el más impulsivo de los hermanos, había servido de aviso.

Claro que no lo podía ocultar para siempre, pero todavía no era el momento.

La visita les había subido los ánimos de un modo espectacular. Quitando el cabreo de Ronald, el ambiente estaba relajado, y por qué no, optimista.

Tenían la poción, y ya no iban a perder un segundo más.

* * *

Esa tarde por fin, por fin, pudieron salir a la calle, al aire libre. No eran sus cuerpos, ni los de nadie que conocieran, pero no importaba.

El señor Ollivander ahora era la señora Müller. Así habían apodado a la anciana rubia y regordeta con pinta de alemana.

Frau Müller los condujo hasta la abandonada tienda de varitas, y consiguieron entrar y sortear los escombros. Una vez dentro, cerraron cortinas, se aseguraron de que nadie los hubiera seguido, y el/la fabricante de varitas fue a la trastienda a revisar el material disponible.

El primero en recibir varita fue Ron. Varita de núcleo de cabello de unicornio, como las anteriores, y madera de castaño.

Luna, madera de abeto y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Su padre, misma madera, núcleo de oreja de Duendecillo de Cornualles.

Harry, caoba y núcleo de crin de centauro, flexible; y Hermione, madera de cerezo con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, como Luna.

Salieron de la tienda como alma que llevaba el diablo, y desaparecieron antes de que cualquiera los descubriese.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la taberna, había un hombre sentado en la barra. No les sonaba su cara, pero era un mortífago, porque tenía la marca.

Intentaron conservar la calma. La delicada Frau Müller se sentó a su lado, pidiendo una cerveza. ¿Qué se esperaba, siendo alemana?

En la línea la siguió la curvilínea Irvina Romanovna, una esbelta, alta, imponente mujer de ojos grises y cabello caoba que, sea por narcisismo, o por algún otro motivo ajeno a la lógica, no dejaba de mirarse embelesada sus propios pechos.

El bajito y regordete Al Capone, que parecía su amante, o su chulo; la tenía sujeta por la cintura y apretó sus costillas de un modo algo rudo, recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada enfurruñada en respuesta.

Un delgado joven de color no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco ante la peculiar actitud de Irvina. _Típico de Ron_, pensó.

A su lado, una chica de ojos negros y raza caucásica y su abuelo pedían licor de hierbas.

La cara del semi ebrio mortífago ante semejante estampa no tuvo precio. Sabía que a esa taberna iba gente rara, pero redemonios, aquellas personas ahogando las penas no pegaban ni con cola, ni en el lugar, ni entre ellos.

Pronto se sintió incómodo, compró una botella de vodka negro, y decidió ir a beber a un lugar menos concurrido, debajo de un puente, por ejemplo.

Entonces respiraron tranquilos.

-Ron, ¿quieres dejar de mirarte eso? No son tuyas, ¿sabes? –dijo indignado el chico negro.

-No es asunto tuyo que yo sepa. –respondió la orgullosa Irvina, hablándole por primera vez a Hermione desde su enfado.

-Ella tiene razón, mirarte las… a ti mismo…misma, lo que sea… es muy… raro. –dijo la profunda y ronca voz de Al Capone, que ya había soltado la cintura de la rusa.

-Pues perdona Harry, pero mi cara está aquí arriba. Mucho hablar pero bien que me miras el escote, degenerado.

-¿Pero qué… -Al Capone giró la cara hacia Hermione para aclarar la situación:- eso no es cierto, yo no le he mirado nada.

La chica de ojos negros dijo con voz distraída:

-El efecto se pasará en diez minutos, según mi reloj. –les enseñó aquel extraño artefacto, obra de una tarde de manualidades en familia con su padre-abuelo, Xenophilius.

Por detrás, Aberforth se partía de risa. Qué surrealista podía llegar a ser la vida. Eso sí, nunca había tenido el local tan lleno.

* * *

En la Madriguera, Draco estaba sentado en un sillón mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea mientras la Señora Weasley cosía y canturreaba por lo bajo. No sabía qué había pasado, pero sin venir a cuento de nada, la gente de esa casa estaba exultante de alegría. Bueno, la pequeña promiscua parecía estar también algo perdida.

De pronto, la ovalada figura de Arthur apareció de entre las llamas de la chimenea. Estaban esperando por él para cenar.

El rubio llevaba todo el día alerta, no fuera a ser que le colaran algo de chocolate envenenado en la comida, pero de momento no había pasado nada extraño.

Hasta que acabaron.

Vieron por la ventana de la cocina que había empezado a lloviznar, y Molly corrió afuera a recoger la ropa del tendal.

Arthur se levantó un momento a por las zapatillas, que había dejado calentar al lado del fuego.

Draco también se levantó para recoger la mesa. No hacía falta que le mandaran hacerlo, era menos humillante y más educado si salía de él.

-¡Eh, Malfoy! –levantó la cabeza para mirarla, justo a tiempo para coger al vuelo un pequeño objeto redondo que la pequeña pelirroja le acababa de lanzar. –gracias por ser tan _atento_. –Aquello era claramente una burla. Molly estaba encantada cada vez que Draco, acostumbrado a tener buenos modales en casa (que no fuera de ella), la ayudaba sin pararse a pensarlo. Aquella misma mañana, iba cargada con las tazas del desayuno, la ropa para tender, y un reloj roto que se acababa de desprender de la pared. Draco pasaba por allí, y sin decir nada, le cogió las tazas de la mano y las llevó a la mesa. Al fin y al cabo, era a la única a la que soportaba de esa extravagante familia. Si hubiese sido Arthur Weasley, lo habría dejado rodar por las escaleras con sábanas y tazas y relojes estropeados. Además, esa mujer trabajaba demasiado, y se desvivía para que él, un mortífago, un extraño, se encontrase cómodo en su casa. Era lo mínimo.

Si la situación estuviese invertida y uno de esos pecosos pidiese ayuda en la Mansión Malfoy, Lucius lo denunciaría sin pensarlo. Y su madre… su madre no, pero ni de broma los acogería como habían hecho ellos. Por mucho que le fastidiase, los pobretones eran buenas personas, y lo cierto es que, más allá de la manía que le tenía al gen Weasley, le daban pena. (Bueno, menos Ron, a ese que le jodieran).

Pero Molly no estaba acostumbrada a que la ayudasen, con la excepción de invitados como Harry o Hermione, especialmente la última, que siempre se indignaba ante el excesivo trabajo de la ama de casa. Sus hijos estaban acostumbrados a que fuera ella quién hacía todo, y no arrimaban el hombro a no ser que les gritase y persiguiese para que lo hicieran.

Y cuando el arrogante Slytherin hizo aquel pequeño y desinteresado gesto, tan poco propio de alguien como él, no pudo menos que agradecérselo y expresarle cuán atento era. Y Ginny, presente en aquel momento, se picó bastante con el rubio por haber quedado bien con su madre.

El caso es que Draco hizo caso omiso al retintín de la frase y se miró las manos. Era un redondo y gordo caramelo de chocolate en su bonito envoltorio del mismo color. Sonrió de lado, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo como diciendo "me lo guardo para luego".

Ginny se dio por satisfecha, y desapareció.

Así que eso era, caramelos marca Weasley con solo sabe Morgana qué efecto.

Se lo sacó del bolsillo y lo examinó. Tenía buena pinta, gracias a Merlín que había escuchado la conversación, porque de otro modo se lo hubiera comido.

Retiró el mantel para sacudirlo, y apoyó el caramelo encima de la desnuda mesa.

Mientras estaba asomado a la ventana sacudiendo, la señora Weasley corría hacia la puerta intentando que la ropa no se le mojase demasiado.

Y entonces oyó una voz a su espalda.

-¡De chocolate, mis preferidos!

Oh, no. El memo de Arthur Weasley se había metido el caramelo en la boca. Draco se quedó rígido, esperando a ver lo que ocurría.

Y lo que sucedió es que el hombre empezó a ponerse más rojo que el culo de un hipogrifo, y empezó a toser. Todo muy divertido hasta que, sin querer, se tragó el caramelo. Pero era tan gordo, tan redondo, que no le pasaba por la garganta.

Arthur sentía que la faringe le ardía. Tosía, sacaba la lengua al aire para aliviar el picor, le lloraban los ojos, y para colmo no podía respirar.

Mierda, el comadreja alfa se estaba ahogando con un caramelo que él había dejado encima de la mesa, y aún por encima no tenía una maldita varita.

_Joder_, murmuró.

Corrió hacia Arthur y lo cogió por la cintura. _Qué humillación, que humillación, Draco Malfoy tocando a un Weasley._

Lo obligó a doblarse, y empezó a propinarle fuertes y espasmódicos apretones en el abdomen. Bueno, más humillante sería para Arthur si el hijo de su peor enemigo le salvaba la vida. Sí, se regocijó (y consoló) pensando en eso.

Oyó a su espalda gritar a Molly, que había tirado toda la ropa por el aire y buscaba la varita en el bolsillo del mandilón.

Después de hacer presión cuatro veces, consiguió que el caramelo saliese despedido y cayese al suelo, seguido de varios hilillos de babas.

Ayudó al señor Weasley, que todavía se agarraba la garganta, a ponerse en pie. No podía hablar, la boca todavía le picaba horrores.

Ginny, que acababa de llegar y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, corrió a por agua y se la llevó a su padre.

-¿Me podéis explicar qué acaba de pasar aquí? –preguntó la alterada mujer.

Ginny bajó la cabeza, a ver cómo salía de esta…

Draco le explicó que, por supuesto, el caramelo no era suyo.

El logo de Sortilegios Weasley en el arrugado papel del caramelo que Molly sostenía en la mano era inconfundible, y todas las miradas apuntaron a Ginny.

Molly y Arthur le dieron las gracias a Draco encarecidamente, aunque el hombre no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

La sensación fue, por una parte, agradable, de triunfo. Por otra, no muy placentera. Salvar a un Weasley, lo que había que aguantar.

Le pidieron que los dejara solos con "Ginevra", nombre que había aprendido que cuando se pronunciaba completo, traía malas consecuencias para su dueña.

Se fue al salón, escuchó unos cuantos gritos, y poco después la pelirroja corría escaleras arriba, llorando.

Le estaba bien, por estúpida. Nadie se mete con un Malfoy sin atenerse a las consecuencias.

Sus padres lo buscaron a él de nuevo, y otra vez le dieron las gracias, y le pidieron disculpas por el intento de sabotaje de la chica.

Entonces pensó que debía contárselo.

-Señores Weasley, hay algo que todavía no les he dicho… Siento mucho no haberlo hecho, pero todavía no estaba… no estaba seguro de nada. –los miró directamente, con las llamas de la chimenea reflejadas en las pupilas. – Piensan atacar Howarts. Este mes. Y puesto que estamos a mediados de Diciembre, el tiempo se reduce considerablemente. En el intervalo de unas dos semanas, Él entrará en el colegio.

Las bocas formaron una O, y se miraron asustados. Con la de niños que había en Howarts, no podían permitir eso. Tenían que avisar a… a todos. A los aurores, a la Orden.

Arthur corrió a la lechucería.

Molly alargó una mano y se la poso en la mejilla al pálido mortífago.

Draco se quedó congelado. Una cosa es que no quisiera que la palmasen, otra muy distinta es que lo tocasen de aquella forma tan familiar. Ni su propia madre lo hacía.

De todas formas, reprimió su primer impulso de darle un manotazo, se limitó a girar la cara para librarse del irritante contacto, y escuchó lo que los suplicantes ojos de la mujer tenían que decirle.

-Creo que nos habíamos equivocado contigo, hijo. Pero a partir de ahora quiero que sepas que nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites. No estás solo, cielo.

Sí, a esa señora le estaba dando lástima. Lo miraba como si fuera un huerfanito. Eso no le gustaba nada, pero que nada. Lo hacía sentirse… débil, y eso le daba asco. Así que decidió que mejor no diría palabra. Asintió con la cabeza, y que lo interpretase como le diera la buena gana. No la podía fastidiar ahora…

* * *

Espero vuestros comentarios, muchachas :DD

Muchos besos y gracias por leer! =)


	21. Chapter 21: Cianuro en las venas

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK._

_**Aihin**: Bueno, en este capi ya se encuentran… a ver qué pasa ^^_

_**Belial: **Pero si la extensión del capi anterior era superior a la normal Oo eran 14 paginas, cuando suelo hacerlo de 11-12. Este es de 12 xD Aunque bueno, claro, supongo que también depende del espaciado y de si pasan muchas cosas o pocas, no solo de las paginas… que cosa tan compleja xD_

_Y sí, el pobre Ron no va a ganar para disgustos xD En este capi todavía no se entera de nada, pero tiempo al tiempo._  
_Y, bueno, no voy a adelantar nada porque no lo tengo decidido porque no pienso en el desarrollo de la historia más allá del siguiente capi porque soy una irresponsable xD Solo te diré que a mi Harry es un personaje que me da bastante igual, por tanto, el duelo con Voldemort se resolverá como se pueda xDD_

_Pues a mí theo y luna tampoco… nah… no sé, me aburren xD demasiado tiernos para mi morboso gusto supongo xD_

_Y síí, por dios, muggleolimpiadas, ese fic es genial. Lo empecé a leer no se como, lo encontré por ahí, y me ENCANTO. Esa mezcla entre la isla de los famosos y la teniente O'Neill, es épica xDD (si alguien lee esto, se lo recomiendo fervientemente, es un fic muy original y ocurrente y te ríes mucho mucho xD)_  
_Ah, lo de la poción multijugos tenia su explicación. Ellos no sabían de quienes eran los pelos, así que fue a suertes, y les tocó lo que les tocó xD Yo es que por ver a Ron en un cuerpo de mujer, lo que sea xDD._

_**Majosame: **Jajaja, bueno, Draco sabe contenerse bastante bien. Como tú misma has dicho, es un Slytherin, aparte siempre fue bastante teatrero… xD_

_Mira, lo del caramelo también me lo dijo una amiga mía que sigue el fic, textualmente: "Me ha gustado. Aunque habría estado bien que Draco se ahogase, o que le pasase algo malo aunque fuese solo por UNA vez (que se nota demasiado que lo AMAS o algo así ¬¬)"_  
_jajaja lo confieso, soy una blanda con Draco, hasta me cuesta sacarle defectos porque me vuelve loca xDDD_

_Oh, sí, lo de Ron fue tremendo…es que ¿cómo se puede ser tan inoportuno y basto y agh? (me sorprendo como si no fuera yo la autora, tengo un problema en la cabeza xDD) Conste que a mí Ron en los libros me cae bien, y no me ensaño con él por ninguna razón en especial, salvo que para mí no pega bien con Herms…_

_"no creo que lo deje acercarse a ella, a menos de dos metros y con la varita en mano". Con esa frase has acertado de pleno, pero no en este capi, sino en el siguiente, que ya lo tengo medio escrito… jojojo =)_

_Mil gracias por seguir comentando, muchos besitos ^^_

_**Mariann: **Vaya, muchísmas gracias por decidirte a leerlo y por tu amable comentario! Espero que te sigan gustando las actualizaciones =)_

_**Gardeniel: **Pues yo estoy muy bien, con algo de tiempo libre (por eso actualizo más rápido) jajaja, y tú? =)_

_¿Tú también has visto A very Potter Musical? Lo vi y me encantó, madre mía, fueron unas risas… Sobretodo con Lauren López, la chica que hace de Draco, lo hace súper bien, tirándose por el suelo todo el día jajajaja_

_Una preguntilla: ¿Qué significa exactamente "pucha"? Perdona mi ignorancia, pero no lo había oído en mi vida ._. jajaja_

_Y es cierto, Ron en el libro salió ganando, y eso no me gustó nada ¬3¬ Con lo perfectos que quedan Draco y Hermione… (mis amigas y mi novio me dicen que soy una enferma y que es una pareja surrealista, pero yo veo a Hermione con mucho más "feeling" con Draco…)_

_Gracias por el coment, nos vemos en el siguiente cap! ;)_

_**Emma Felton: **Bueno, no puedo estar de acuerdo en eso de que mi historia está bien fundamentada y tiene sentido porque, bueno, por desgracia no siempre es así, pero intento mejorar jajaja_

_Tranquila, yo también quiero que Draco y Hermione se acuesten, y te garantizo que no será una violación jajajaj Haré todo lo que pueda para que ese momento llegue =33_

_Muchos besos! =)_

_**Pandemonium Potter: **Oh, yo también sé lo que es eso de pasar frío por las noches… soy ultra friolera xD Pero bueno, en mi caso, cuando estuve en Inglaterra este verano y dormía en la misma cama que mi mejor amiga, era yo la que me enrollaba cual fajita mexicana y le quitaba las mantas a la pobre… Las pocas veces que ella me lo hacía a mí, yo me cabreaba muchísimo, y le quitaba las mantas a lo bruto sin importarme si la despertaba o no… es que cuando me despiertan tengo muy muy mala leche xDD_

_Ron creo que solo es engreído con Hermione, que es algo que en libro me sacaba de quicio mucho. Por ejemplo, con lo del baile, él había dado por hecho que si no encontraba pareja siempre podría ir con Hermione, porque según su punto de vista, a ella no la iba a querer nadie más. Y eso me pareció tan… indignante… Fue en plan "tienes que venir conmigo porque eres una sabelotodo insufrible y soy el único hombre en la tierra que se fijaría en ti"…_

_¿Pasas cartitas de amor por el colegio? jajaja Yo no hago eso desde primaria, es un modo de declararse algo peligroso… xD_

_Qué bien que te gustara la escena del bar, yo también me reí mucho escribiéndola xDD_

_Tu comentario también me hizo reír mucho, estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad cuando lo leí y yo aguantando las carcajadas y haciendo gestos raros con la cara… jajaj_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir comentando :3 Muchos besos y abrazos ^^_

* * *

**CAPITULO 21: CIANURO EN LAS VENAS**

Los Weasley despidieron a todas las lechuzas disponibles, y se fueron a dormir en vista de que no podrían hacer más hasta el día siguiente.

Draco no tenía sueño, se quedó en la sala leyendo El Profeta. Noticias anodinas ocupaban portada, la calma antes de la tormenta. No era necesario que lo anunciara el periódico, todo el mundo sabía ya que algo estaba a punto de estallar.

Como su cabeza.

La porquería de poción para mitigar el dolor de las heridas debía estar caducada, porque funcionar, no funcionaba.

La chimenea llevaba un rato apagada. Refrescaba, pero no tenía frío gracias al precioso suéter (nótese la ironía). Alguna cosa buena tenía que tener ese atentado contra el buen gusto.

-Tú.

Lo cierto es que la voz lo sobresaltó, aunque su único gesto fue levantar la cabeza del periódico.

-¿Ya se te pasó la rabieta, mocosa?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, como para intimidarle. Malfoy ni siquiera pareció notarlo, todavía tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita nocturna? ¿No será una insinuación? –levanta una ceja y casi se ríe de ella.

-Vengo a pedirte disculpas, Malfoy. –entre dientes y con mucho esfuerzo se lo dijo.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre mis malvados planes de conquistar el mundo empezando por tu maravillosa familia? –sabía de sobra que Ginny estaba allí porque sus padres la habían obligado, pero no por ello se lo iba a poner fácil.

-No te equivoques. Que estés en nuestro bando no quita que sigas siendo una asquerosa serpiente.

-Me halagas.

Se levanta.

¿Siempre había sido así de alto?

-A ver, Weasley, que parece que no te enteras. Yo tampoco doy saltos de alegría por vivir aquí. En cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad de supervivencia en el mundo exterior, me largaré. Y no, no te estoy pidiendo que me aguantes, ni que me sonrías, ni que me lleves el desayuno a la cama. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. –estaba mentalmente agotado, _¿de qué?,_ se preguntó Ginny durante un segundo para olvidarlo al siguiente.

No discutiría con él.

-De acuerdo. -Contestó solamente, y volvió a la cama.

No quería más problemas, ni con Malfoy ni con nadie. Por más que había intentado hacerle la vida imposible, no había perdido la paciencia con ella, no había cometido errores más allá que el insultarla, y ni siquiera lo había hecho de una forma grosera.

Puede que fuese cierto lo que sus padres decían y hubiese cambiado.

Aquello había quedado como una especie de tratado de paz.

Todo estaba saliendo… como tenía que salir.

* * *

Al amanecer llamaba Molly Weasley a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, y ahí fuera se pasó un buen rato hasta que el somnoliento dueño se dignó a abrirle, con cara de malas pulgas y modales hoscos. No había cosa que odiara más que que lo despertasen antes de su hora.

La mujer subió arriba; Hermione, Luna y Harry ya estaban levantados y vestidos, Xenophilius y Ollivander levantados, pero no vestidos (todavía no les había llegado el turno de la ducha), y, finalmente, unos ronquidos bajo la sábana eran claros indicadores de donde estaba Ron.

Cuando los tuvo a todos congregados, soltó la bomba.

-Howarts va a ser atacado de aquí a dos semanas.

Exclamaciones, maldiciones, caras asustadas, caras decididas también. Lo peor de la confesión fue que las indagaciones sobre sus fuentes no se hicieron esperar, y no le quedó más remedio que decirles la verdad.

-Draco Malfoy nos lo ha dicho.

Cruces de miradas, todos pensaban que habían escuchado mal. Concretamente, la castaña creyó que su obsesión había ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Quién? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-El chiquillo… bueno, apareció en la puerta, moribundo, el día de la tormenta. Los había traicionado y no tenía donde esconderse, no podíamos dejarlo allí. Además demostró que era de fiar, salvó a Arthur, y en fin, que lleva días viviendo en casa…

Todo rastro de sueño desapareció de la cara de Ron, que ya no escuchaba nada más que sus ensordecedores latidos retumbándole en los oídos.

-¡¿Que tienes a ese repugnante hurón cobarde viviendo en NUESTRA casa?

-Ronald, esa lengua. –le reprendió.

-Pero… pero, ¡¿os habéis vuelto majaretas o qué? ¿Malfoy viviendo contigo, con papá, con Ginny?

Hiperventilaba, estaba tan rojo que ni se le notaban las pecas, parecía que le iba a dar un colapso nervioso y se iba a quedar tieso allí mismo, como un ratoncillo acorralado por un gran gato salvaje.

-Señora Weasley, Ron tiene razón. Es peligroso tenerlo con ustedes. -Obviamente, quien le quitaba el sueño a Harry, era Ginevra.

-Sé que tenéis muchas diferencias, pero os aseguro que es un buen chico. No nos haría daño…

Hermione también estaba en shock. Quería gritarle a esa señora cuatro verdades sobre el "buen chico", pero no podía.

-No es solo eso. Si los ha traicionado, ahora lo estarán buscando. ¿Ha pensado lo que pueden llegar a hacerles si lo encuentran en la Madriguera? ¿A usted, a su marido, a Ginny? –Harry intentaba dialogar calmado, pero la hinchazón de la vena de su sien no mentía.

-¿Y qué queréis que haga? Nos ha pedido ayuda, ha confiado en nosotros, no vamos a darle la espalda. ¿Acaso sugerís que lo abandonemos a su suerte? ¿Vosotros sois Gryffindor?

Fruncieron el ceño, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso.

La única que tenía clara su opinión era Hermione. Sí, por supuesto que tenían que echarlo, sino llamar a la policía y que lo metiesen en Azkaban. Pero su idea se iba a quedar en eso. No podía decírselo a la señora Weasley, no sin _los_ argumentos. Y éstos jamás los contaría.

-Él y los suyos no hubiesen hecho lo mismo por ninguno de nosotros. –Esta era la que tenía más peso de las razones no prohibidas.

-Me sorprendes, Hermione. Claro que no lo hubieran hecho, pero nosotros no somos como ellos. Creo que este es precisamente el motivo de la guerra que estamos librando. –solemne, la señora Weasley la hizo callar, muy a su pesar.

-Si está de nuestro lado, debería venir a ayudarnos.

Se giraron hacia Luna.

Hermione la asesinó con la mirada, pero la rubia no se dio cuenta. Su idea le parecía muy lógica.

-¿Adónde, aquí? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Bueno, si van a atacar Howarts, tenemos que reunirnos para pelear, ¿no? Cuantos más seamos, mejor. –buscó aprobación en la cara de sus amigos, pero no parecían muy seguros.

-No me lo puedo creer, Luna, ¡te tuvo meses encerrada en aquella celda! –protestó la castaña.

-No, no fue él quien me metió allí. Fueron otros, ni siquiera sé sus nombres.

-Pero no te ayudó a salir, es igual de culpable. –se mantenía en sus trece.

-Bueno, siendo un exmortífago… a narices tiene que conocer las técnicas de lucha que utilizan… podría sernos útil… -recapacitó Harry, que buscaba desesperadamente un pretexto para alejar al Slytherin de Ginny.

Ron no dijo nada, pero ladeó la cabeza, reflexivo. Lo cierto es que prefería tenerlo vigilado de cerca, en lugar de con la parte más vulnerable de su familia.

La castaña tenía los pelos como escarpias. ¿No lo estarían pensando en serio? Tenía que hacer algo.

-Pero, pero… no sabemos a ciencia cierta que sea inocente. ¿Y si tiene un plan? ¡No podemos traerlo aquí, nos delatará! ¡No tendremos oportunidades! –intentó hacerles reaccionar, desesperada.

-¿Cómo va a delatarnos si lo encerramos con nosotros? No podría. -Razonó el moreno.

-Yo solo sé que no lo quiero en mi casa. –sentenció Ron.

-Pero… -volvió a intentar oponerse la chica, y fue acallada por la entusiasmada voz de Luna.

-¿Creéis que nos enseñará a controlar heffabomps?–la rubia chica estaba tan contenta por haber tenido una buena idea que ya hacía castillos en el aire.

Hicieron referéndum. Hermione y Ollivander votaron en contra; Xenophilius, dividido entre su pánico a los mortífagos y su devoción por Harry Potter, en blanco.

Finalmente, los votos a favor ratificaron la propuesta de Luna.

Molly se fue, llevándose la ropa sucia. Cuando la trajera de vuelta, vendría acompañada.

Desde aquel preciso instante, un globo se infló en el pecho de Hermione, impidiéndole respirar. No podía estar pasándole a ella, no… Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abofetearse a sí misma para asegurarse de que no fuese una pesadilla.

No durmió esa noche, por más que lo intentó. Los escalofríos que recorrían su columna no la dejaban. Se sentía enferma, de un momento a otro iba a vomitar en la almohada. Se estaba mordiendo un mechón de pelo, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Tenía frío, por mucha ropa que se pusiese encima.

Sobretodo, estaba de los nervios. Lo peor es que no podía ir a dar una vuelta y relajarse. Tenía que quedarse allí, quieta, en la cama. Esperando, como un reo en el corredor de la muerte, con la misma incertidumbre que en numerosos casos lleva a la locura. La impaciencia la estaba matando.

Miraba la ventana con deseos de tirarse por ella y echar a correr por el bosque, bajo la luna (llena, recordó al profesor Lupin) y no parar hasta desmayarse.

Cuando se durmió, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, soñó con ello.

* * *

El rubio estaba en su cuarto, leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la pequeña estantería del salón, (basaba su rutina en la lectura ante la escasa variedad de distracciones), cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Cielo, estás ahí?

Otra vez cielo. Joder, ¿tan difícil era llamarlo por su nombre?

Se incorporó y abrió.

-¿Sí? –preguntó secamente.

-¿Puedes venir abajo un momento? Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte. Hablaros. A ti y a Ginny.

Vaya, ahora sí que lo había sorprendido. No se imaginaba qué sería, y la siguió, intrigado.

Ginny ya estaba sentada en el sofá cuando llegaron.

La señora Weasley tomó aire.

-Vamos a reunir a la Orden del Fénix. Bueno, a la Orden, y a todos los que estén dispuestos a luchar a nuestro lado… porque contamos con Harry.

-¿Sabes dónde está? –la niña saltó de su asiento nada más oír el nombre.

-Sí. Él, tu hermano, Hermione… están bien.

A Draco se le dilataron las pupilas. Estaban confiando en él, le iban a revelar el paradero de Potter.

-Y ellos han decidido que es peligroso que sigas aquí –mirando a Draco- Quieren que luches con ellos, que les ayudes a derrotar a… bueno, a…

-A los mortífagos.

-¿Te verías capaz de hacerlo?

-No quiero esconderme. Haré lo que pueda.

Ellos dos, como Hermione, tampoco durmieron esa noche.

Ginny estaba ansiosa por ver a Harry de nuevo, y a su hermano, y a su mejor amiga.

Draco, por terminar cuanto antes con todo aquello.

Y ella también estaría allí. Podía imaginarse su cara cuando se encontrasen. Sus grises ojos relucieron en la oscuridad, su amago de sonrisa se ensanchó en una mueca más amplia, más retorcida.

Estoy seguro de que tú también lo estás deseando, Granger…

* * *

Hacía horas que había atardecido. Aunque técnicamente era por la tarde, al otro lado de la ventana solo se encontraba la noche más densa.

Llevaba todo el día sin comer. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y una trenza en las entrañas.

De un momento a otro, aparecería por esa puerta. Y no podría correr, ni esconderse, ni evitarlo. Tampoco enfrentarlo como se merecía.

Tenía que mentir, tenía fingir que no había pasado lo que había pasado, e iba a ser de todo menos fácil.

La manecilla del reloj se movió perezosamente, sintió una punzada de dolor en el labio que llevaba horas mordiéndose y se le paró el corazón al escuchar voces bajo sus pies.

Allí estaban. A unos metros.

Maldita sea, justo debajo suyo. Crujió la tarima, se desprendió un mechón de su coleta.

Al demonio, se soltó el pelo sin ninguna delicadeza, y se sacudió para que volviera "a su sitio".

Los escuchó subir.

Se puso en pie, como los demás.

Espalda bien recta, cabeza bien alta.

Y la puerta se abrió…

Un reflejo rubio, alargado, una fracción de segundo.

Se concentró en Ginny, aunque ésta corrió primero a abrazar a Harry y Ron.

También estaban Arthur y Molly. Los saludó a ellos. Puso especial énfasis en no mirar a nada más. Mientras su boca se dedicaba a escupir palabras como una imprenta fotocopias, de la misma forma mecánica e inconsciente, su cerebro les echaba un pulso a sus ojos para que resistieran la tentación, para aparentar la más…

Insultante indiferencia. ¿Qué hacía? No parecía incómoda, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que él estaba allí. ¿Pero cómo? Todo el mundo lo había visto. Toda la atención estaba puesta en él, menos la suya. ¿Lo ignoraba a propósito? Por supuesto que sí. No lo podía haber olvidado si él _no la había olvidado a ella_, sencillamente porque sería algo inédito en su carrera. Y en todo caso, no podría haber olvidado lo que _casi le obliga a hacer_, con lo puritana que era estaba seguro de haberle causado un trauma. Y aún en el improbablérrimo hipotético caso de que así fuera, si conocía a Hermione Granger (_que la conocía_), nunca olvidaría el recuerdo del pensadero.

Por tanto, la muy cínica estaba actuando.

La miró de arriba abajo. Cómo se escondía tras su pelo revuelto, cómo juntaba las piernas y las frotaba en señal de nerviosismo, de vulnerabilidad. Cómo se mordía casi imperceptiblemente el labio, como un tic, tal que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Tuvo ganas de susurrarle al oído que no se esforzase, que era buen observador… pero había demasiada gente alrededor.

Se contentó con mirarla a los ojos. Quería que notase su presencia, que se revolviese.

La estaba quemando viva con su corrosivo mercurio líquido. Ambos lo sabían. La chica empezó a pestañear muy seguido, a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado sin motivo aparente.

_Vamos, Granger, mírame._

No, no lo harás, Hermione. Céntrate, céntrate en lo que el señor Weasley te está diciendo. Recuerda, si no le miras, será como si no estuviese. No le sigas el juego, no se lo merece. Antes eras una leona, valiente y orgullosa. Demuéstrate que esa parte de ti no ha cambiado.

Estaban hablando, estaban diciendo algo de que habían avisado a Remus y a Tonks, pero que ella estaba embaraza y Remus no quería que fuese.

Algo de que era difícil conseguir gente, que el Ministerio ya no era de fiar.

Y de pronto la miraban a ella, expectantes. Y no sabía lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué? –ante la duda, pregunta, aunque quedes como una idiota.

-Que él podría ayudarnos. Bueno, es un buscador muy famoso, amasa fortunas y seguro que sus fans le seguirían a donde fuese.

¿Estaban hablando de Víctor?

-Pero él… yo no puedo pedirle algo así.

-Sabes que vendría.

Si, claro que vendría, pero ya no necesitaba más pretendientes, gracias.

-No sería justo para él. Vendría por compromiso, pero ni siquiera es de este país y…

-Quién-tú-sabes no solo tiene amenazada Inglaterra, sino el Mundo Mágico entero.

Hermione suspiró, rendida. Dale al pueblo lo que quiere.

-Está… está bien, pero no garantizo nada, y lo voy a advertir de los riesgos que tiene todo esto. ¿Tenéis por ahí un pergamino?

Se apoyó para escribir en una mesita de café con una pata coja. Por lo menos al inclinarse sobre el papel no notaba si alguien la miraba o no.

Sólo sabía que Ron estaba bufando a unos metros, siempre se ponía así cuando se hablaba de Víctor Krum. Tenía que solucionar aquello con el pelirrojo cuanto antes.

Se pasó un buen rato escribiendo, ya que las advertencias y consejos ocupaban, por lo menos, el setenta por ciento. Parecía que en lugar de para convencerlo, le escribía para disuadirlo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, escuchó, cuando Neville llegase, le pedirían que los llevara a Howarts, necesitaban buscar el Horrocrux cuanto antes. Por supuesto, no dijeron la palabra en cuestión en alto, seguía siendo un secreto compartido exclusivamente por ellos tres.

Ya iba por el cierre de la carta cuando una discusión de fondo acabó por llamar su atención.

-He dicho que nos vamos, Ginny.

-Y yo he dicho que me quedo.

-No digas tonterías y ven, Ginevra. Ya hemos hecho bastante trayéndote. –su madre ya se temía que ocurriría algo así.

-¿Qué? –a Ginny le entró el pánico. –Si Malfoy puede quedarse, yo también. Quiero luchar.

-Tú no vas a luchar, olvídalo Ginny. –negó el moreno tajante.

-Y tú no vas a decirme lo que puedo hacer y lo que no. –estaba muy seria, parecía que le iba a saltar al cuello al próximo que la contradijese.

-Si queréis mi consejo, cuantos más seamos, mejor. Uno solo puede significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Y no es por alamar, pero estamos en clara desventaja. –fue extraño decir "estamos" en lugar de "estáis".

-Cierra la boca, hurón. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

Estaba manteniendo la calma muy bien, pero Ronald era demasiado para Draco. Le iba a soltar un corte, cuando alguien lo hizo por él.

-Cállate tú Ronald, Malfoy tiene razón. –a la pelirroja no le importaba admitirlo si con eso conseguía quedarse. –Hermione, ayúdame.

La castaña levantó la cabeza como un resorte, encontrándose, en primer lugar, con la suplicante mirada de su amiga, y en segundo lugar, con las amenazadoras expresiones de su familia (y novio). Un destello plateado _casi_ capta su atención, pero no lo consiguió.

¿A quién se supone que debía apoyar? Por una parte, no consideraba que Ginny fuese demasiado pequeña para luchar. Tenía tan solo un año menos, por Merlín, eso no era nada. Además, sabía defenderse tan bien como los demás. Pero, por otra, si expresaba esto en voz alta, los Weasley se la comerían viva. Decidió optar por la alternativa más neutra y conciliadora.

-Bueno… Ginny es muy buena bruja. Creo que sería justo que se quedase aquí durante la batalla, para ayudar a los heridos que lleguen desde la Sala de los Menesteres, y planificar la huída en caso de que fuese necesar…

Furiosas exclamaciones de parte de los dos bandos la interrumpieron.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¡¿Tú también me consideras una cría, no puedo luchar en la batalla porque me tumbarían con un _Desmaius_? ¡Parece mentira que el único que tiene los pies en la tierra en esta sala sea Malfoy!

-¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Y si los mortífagos descubren el túnel, a qué estarías exponiendo a Ginny?

-¡No le metas esas ideas en la cabeza a la niña, después no hay quién se las saque! Confiaba en tu buen juicio, Hermione.

-¡Que no soy una niña!¡Tengo el mismo derecho que todos de estar en…

Pero la castaña volvió a la carta y dejó de escucharlos. ¿Para qué le preguntarán nada? Lección aprendida, no iba a volver a meterse en asuntos de familia, por mucho que se lo pidieran.

Un rubio apoyado contra la pared observaba la escena divertido. A él sus padres lo habían convertido en mortífago y a esa niña no la dejaban ni asomar el hocico por la batalla donde sus padres, hermanos y amigos iban a morir.

Al final, mientras Ginny discutía calurosamente con su padre y su hermano, Harry se acercó con discreción a la señora Weasley.

-Váyanse tranquilos, yo me encargaré de la situación. –Draco estaba a su lado, y casi se parte de risa al oír la frase. Ahí estaba Potty, el héroe de la nación.- hablaré con ella, y mañana se irá. Lo prometo.

Al final, los Weasley se marcharon, preocupados, dejando allí a Ginny, exultante porque creía que había ganado la disputa.

Ron, Harry y Hermione los acompañaron escaleras abajo, los demás se quedaron descolgados por el pasillo.

Hora de dormir, de cerrar la puerta con pestillo y olvidarse de que él pasaría la noche en la habitación contigua.

Hermione quería ir ya a su cuarto y cambiarse, pero para ello tenía que pasar por su lado. No quería hacerlo. No podía.

De reojo atisbó que estaba apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras, arriba. Subió la primera, con Ron y Harry detrás. Miraba hacia sus propios pies, o como mucho, las desnudas paredes repletas de humedades, pero cuando quedaban dos escalones, sintió de nuevo la invasión de su presencia asfixiante.

Inconscientemente, contuvo la respiración. Fue como rozar un agujero negro. Sólo sabía que había un punto plateado a su derecha que lo absorbía todo. Imponente, misterioso, inescrutable , atrayente como nada.

Los tres segundos más largos de su vida.

Y pasaron.

Y respiró.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que le había robado. No sabía lo que era, pero sentía como si le faltase algo. O quizás ya le faltase antes, y lo único que había hecho él era recordárselo.

* * *

Luna y Hermione se pusieron el pijama, eran las que primero se levantaban para ducharse antes sin esperar la cola.

Xenophilius y el señor Ollivander también se cambiaron de ropa, pero se quedaron jugando al ajedrez mágico en su habitación. Malfoy, por su parte, no sabía muy bien donde meterse.

Harry le indicó que tenían que dormir todos juntos, que Aberforth quería mantener el tercer cuarto libre, por si las moscas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Ni siquiera tendría algo de paz por la noche? ¿Compartir dormitorio con el chalado, el viejo, el desquiciado y el memo con complejo de héroe? Su vida era un infierno en la tierra.

Al final se tiró en el colchón que habían dispuesto para él en el suelo, y se entretuvo viéndolos jugar al ajedrez. Ron quería seguir discutiendo con su hermana, tenía todavía la bilis en la boca, pero Harry le pidió que los dejase solos.

Así que, en vista de que no había nada mejor que hacer, también se puso a mirar la partida.

La tensión solo se mantuvo unos segundos, porque ninguno de los dos podía contenerse al estar cerca.

-Ten cuidado, hurón. En medio de la batalla, a alguien se le puede olvidar que has cambiado de bando y fulminarte…

-Sí, será todo muy confuso. Hasta a mí puede olvidárseme, Merlín no quiera que tengas ningún accidente. O que alguien confunda a alguno de tus hermanos contigo…

_Mierda, cállate_. Definitivamente, no podía contener la lengua con el imbécil de la comadreja.

-¡Serás malnacido! Bastardo, mohoso, voy a darte una…

Se habían levantado, dispuestos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, cual ciervos sin cornamenta, cuando unos gritos provenientes del pasillo los detuvieron.

Harry y Ginny estaban solos en el corredor.

-No lo intentes Harry, no voy a abandonarte. Estamos contigo hasta el final, especialmente yo. No pienso volver a dejarte.

La firmeza de su decisión conmovió al moreno. Claro que él también quería estar con ella, pero lo más importante era su seguridad. Y, por mucho que le pesase, con él no estaba a salvo.

-Ginny… escúchame. La guerra va a ser dura. No lo vamos a pasar bien, no va a ser bonito ni agradable, no quieres estar ahí. Créeme que no.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así, no tengo tres años. ¿Para una guerra soy muy pequeña y para acostarme contigo no?

El chico apretó los labios y miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Como Ron escuchase algo, le quitaría la piel a tiras.

-No mezcles las cosas Ginny, eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

-¡Claro que tiene que ver, eres un hipócrita! Si me quieres como dices que me quieres, debes dejar que tome mis propias decisiones.

Harry inspiró hondo.

-Quizá ese sea el problema.

Y la chica se desinfló de pronto. Los labios se distendieron y los ojos se abrieron. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? No entendía esa frase, no la entendía, y como no la entendía, se estaba preocupando. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en explicarla? ¿Por qué le rehuía la mirada y se estrujaba la cara buscando las palabras, como si fuese el tema más delicado del mundo?

-Ginny. –interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos. Harry había enterrado sus dedos en el pelo negro, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso, o la situación lo superaba. – Yo ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Sé que te dije… lo que te dije, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y…

Sintió como si le hubiese rociado el alma con nitrógeno líquido y después le hubiese asestado un martillazo. Casi podía imaginar los pedazos dispersos por el suelo. ¿Cómo que no estaba seguro? Cuando quieres a alguien, lo sabes. Y si no lo sabes, no lo quieres, y punto. ¿Qué había hecho mal para cambiar de esa forma los sentimientos de Harry?

-Creo que nos hemos equivocado con esto. Te tengo mucho, muchísimo cariño. Eres como una hermana para mí, y me temo que he confundido mis sentimientos, y tú también.

-Yo no he confundido nada –saltó a la defensiva.-Y si lo que me has hecho a mí se lo harías a tus hermanas, es que tienes un problema.

-Está bien, he actuado mal, me he dejado llevar. Pero creo que es hora de hacer las cosas bien. Tenemos una bonita amistad, no la estropeemos. No quiero perderte. Piénsalo, Ginny.

Ella negaba con la cabeza, rehusando a escucharlo.

-Mientes. Haces todo esto para que no me quede, pero no soy tan idiota Har..

-¡No! –interrumpió –no es lo único, no lo sabes todo… Cuando llegamos aquí… y empezamos a vernos con los del Ejército de Dumbledore… Estaba… estaba Cho, y hacía tanto que no sabía nada de ella, y…

-Espera. Espera. –la tierna mirada se convirtió en una que podría convertirlo en piedra- ¿Me estás… diciendo … que me has puesto los cuernos con Cho Chang?

-Bueno, técnicamente tú y yo no teníamos una relación como tal, yo…

Eso fue como una dosis de cocaína en las venas.

-¡¿QUE NO TENÍAMOS QUÉ? ¿ESO ES LO QUE HE SIGNIFICADO PARA TI? ME PASÉ NOCHES ENTERAS EN VELA PREGUNTÁNDOME SI ESTARÍAS BIEN, SOÑANDO DESPIERTA CON VOLVER A VERTE, MALDITA SEA, CON ESTAR CONTIGO, PARA QUE AHORA ME DIGAS QUE NO TENÍAMOS NADA?¿CREES QUE PERDERÍA MI VIRGINIDAD CONTIGO SI CREYESE QUE NO HABÍA UNA RELACIÓN ENTRE NOSOTROS?

Merlín, Morgana, y todos los putos santos, no quería seguir haciendo esto. Era por su bien, pero le estaba partiendo el corazón. Y ahora tenía que darle el toque de gracia, y no sabía si podría hacerlo sin echarse a sus pies justo después para implorarle perdón.

-Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, solías liarte con cualquiera, no creí que fuese tan importante para ti.

Y con esa frase la mató.

Ginny no aguantó más las lágrimas, y empezaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos.

-Eres un hijo de perra, ojalá… ojalá te hubieras muerto, Potter.

Dicho esto, se metió en su cuarto, en su cama, en sus sábanas, bajo su almohada, y lloró. Lloró toda la noche.

Y Hermione la escuchaba. Intentó consolarla, pero no había forma. No sabía qué decirle, estaba segura de que Harry le había dicho aquellas cosas porque quería que Ginny se fuera, pero igualmente se había pasado de la raya.

La abrazó durante largo tiempo. Incluso la propia Hermione se quedó dormida, y Ginny seguía sollozando contra su pecho.

Se largaría de ahí y no la volvería a ver jamás.

Harry tampoco pegó ojo. Y sí, también lloró. Era consciente de la posibilidad de que podía morir y ella nunca sabría que lo de Cho era mentira, igual que todo lo demás, y eso hacía que se plantease correr hacia el cuarto contiguo y negar todo lo que tanto le había costado decir. Pero se contuvo.

Todos se metieron en la cama sin decir nada. Ron estaba furioso. Por una parte se alegraba de que Ginny ya no quisiera quedarse, pero por otra… había escuchado parte de lo que se habían dicho, y su mejor amigo había sido un cabronazo.

Malfoy se cuidó de que no viera su sonrisa, por ridícula, telenovelesca e irrisoria que le pareciera la escena; porque Harry, tal y como estaba, se ensañaría con él a golpes. Y como era precisamente Harry el encargado de custodiar su varita hasta el día de la batalla, no era buena idea hacerlo enfadar.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el rubio se despertó. ¿Tanto costaba poner unas malditas cortinas?

Y aquellos condenados dormían como piedras. Les daba la luz del amanecer en plena cara, pero no importaba.

Mejor, se iría a duchar y disfrutaría un poco de su preciada y escasa soledad.

Se levantó, sin pararse a pensar si hacía ruido o no, o si los despertaba o no.

De camino al baño, se sorprendió cuando la puerta del mismo se abrió. Por un momento pensó que era _ella_, pero no, era la pelirroja quien había ido a coger papel higiénico para sonarse la nariz. Tenía una cara horrible, los ojos hinchados, era obvio que no había dormido mucho.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo miró nerviosa, y se encerró en su cuarto.

Draco se encogió de hombros y entró al baño. Se quitó la ropa, echó una meada matutina, se miró al espejo.

Fuera, la castaña, que se había levantado la primera, (quitando a Ginny, que directamente no se había acostado), le preguntó por su estado.

La pequeña de los Weasley levantó una mano en señal de que la dejase en paz, y eso hizo. Si se sentía mejor no hablando del tema, no sería ella quien hurgase en la herida.

Fue al armario y escogió la ropa que se pondría. Buscó la camisa más pequeña, que como todas eran de hombre, le seguiría quedando grande. Escogió una de franela a cuadros color azul. Mientras se peleaba con la percha, Ginny salió de la habitación enflechada.

-¡Eh, eh, que voy primero!

Hermione dejó la camisa donde estaba y se asomó por el hueco de la puerta. Ginny acababa de entrar en el baño. Se acercó para llamarla, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando escuchó una voz de hombre dentro.

Vaya, estaría con Harry.

Ya podían haber escogido otro lugar… Aunque bueno, tampoco había mucho sitio disponible. Ojalá arreglasen las cosas, aunque eso significase que tuviese que esperar.

Iba a volver a la cama, cuando alguien abrió el dormitorio de los hombres. Por un momento sintió aprensión, ¿y si era _él_?

Sus extremidades, en tensión, se relajaron de inmediato cuando salió el moreno.

-Herms, ¿cómo está Ginny? –susurró, preocupado.

-Bueno… está mejor que anoche, supongo. Pero en mi opinión, te has pasado. –el chico bajó la cabeza y suspiró. _Un momento, si Harry estaba allí, ¿quién estaba en el baño?_ –Ehm… ¿qué te ha dicho Ron?

-Nada. Con tal de que la aleje de aquí le da igual. Me puso cara de pocos amigos cuando entré en la habitación, pero creo que no le ha quitado el sueño… escucho sus ronquidos desde aquí.

No, no, no, no. No podía ser. Miró al baño inconscientemente. Las paredes. Ese papel pintado, horrible, viejo, rajado, se le venía encima.

Su mejor amiga despechada. El mortífago sin escrúpulos que había intentado violarla. Juntos. En un baño. En un enano, diminuto, claustrofóbico baño.

El polvo del suelo se levantaba y volaba por el aire y le atascaba la nariz y se le pegaba a los ojos y se ahogaba.

Había algo dentro de ella, fino, tenso, cortante. Puro cianuro, quemazón interna, lenta agonía mientras esa puerta permanecía cerrada. Nunca fue más consciente de que era invierno, de que hacía frío y de que se sentía sola.

Y recordó que estaba Harry allí.

-Harry... voy a ducharme… ve a descansar, cuando acabe, te aviso.

Harry le respondió algo que no escuchó, y tampoco prestó atención cuando se marchó. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro, y ella no podía moverse, era de nuevo ese cianuro que le había agarrotado los músculos.

Hasta que el pomo de cobre giró…

* * *

Y las preguntas del medio millón de euros son: ¿Qué hará Ginny? ¿Qué hará Draco?, y quizá la más importante, ¿qué hará Hermione?

Bueno, en este capítulo no hubo encuentro propiamente dicho, ya que apenas y se han visto, y todavía no se han dirigido la palabra... peeero... pasará en siguiente (la escena ya está escrita =3)

Espero vuestros comentarios y gracias a todas, besitos! ^^


	22. Chapter 22: Te está quemando por dentro

_Disclaimer: Si fueran míos, ahora sería rica, pero la suerte ha sido de JK_

* * *

_**Lunatico0030: **Jeje, si querías ver a Víktor Krum, aquí lo tienes… aparece en este capítulo… a ver qué tal le sienta a nuestro querido Malfoy ;)_  
_Muchas gracias por tu comentario =)_

_**Allison Cameron: **El único que puede alejar a Ginny de Draco, es Draco. La cuestión es, ¿querrá hacerlo o no? :P_

_Soy malvada, mira que os hago sufrir jajaja, mil gracias por tu review, Allison ^^_

_**Belial Master of Death**: Bua, cómo se me va la pinza, sí, con policía me refería a aurores jajajaja_

_Aay Ronald, Ronald… a este chico le patina demasiado la cabecita, sí que es raro que esté tan callado con Harry, pero algún motivo tendrá =)_

_Yo también me había quedado flipado con lo del tal Scamander, la verdad es que el epílogo le quedó como el culo a Rowling… aparte de que no dejó nada a la imaginación._

_A Muggleolimpiadas imagino que ya le queda poquito para terminar, tengo que revisar a ver si la autora tiene más dramiones… Por cierto, otro que me había gustado mucho es el de Muérdago y Mortífagos, de Holofernes (para mí una de las mejores autoras de ), lo malo es que lleva sin actualizarla desde 2009… mira que odio que dejen las cosas a la mitad xD_

_PD: Pues la verdad es que Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me suena de nada… xD Según Santa Wikipedia, es una serie de novelas fantásticas o algo así, ¿no?_

_Gracias como siempre (¿qué sería de este fic sin tus comentarios? xD), y cuídate Belial ¡! =)_

_**Aihin**: Sí, os he dejado intrigada, y mentiría si dijese que no lo hago a propósito jajaja De todas formas, actualizo rápido para compensar =)_

_**Ses:** Sí que tengo que admitir que no fueron muy avispados con lo de admitir a Draco, pero en mi defensa diré que es que lo consideran inofensivo… de hecho, Harry lo menciona en este cap xD Además, Draco ya en el libro le daba mil vueltas a Harry en legeremancia (o legimencia), imagino que es porque su carácter reservado es propicio a guardar secretos._  
_Y Hermione en el anterior estaba medio paralizada del shock, pero claro que ella siempre saca su carácter =) Le hacía falta un empujoncito, y Ginny, para bien o para mal, se lo ha dado, jeje =)_

_Celos… sí, hay algo de eso en este capítulo… por parte de varios personajes… pero no adelanto nada, espero que te guste y gracias! ^^_

_**Gardeniel**: Ah, de acuerdo, gracias por las lecciones de Chileno! A ver si no se me olvidan jajaja_

_Uf ¿y viste la reacción de Tom Felton cuando le hablaron del musical? Le dicen: te interpreta una mujer… y siempre rueda por el suelo. Él se queda con cara de flipado y responde: "Rolling on the floor…? SHE? " jajaja, este actor me encanta, mira que me veo entrevistas de él… estoy enamorada XDD_

_Bueno, te dejo con el encuentro, muchas muchas gracias por sacar tiempo para leer y encima dejar reviews, que sé que da bastante pereza jajaja Muchos besos ^^_

_**Majosame**: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, lo cierto es que solo odié a Malfoy en el primer libro, y puede que en el segundo, pero después de ver la interpretación del grr-sexy-acento británico-Tom Felton, me enamoré. Y obvié la parte de malo y cobarde, y pasó a ser mi amor platónico en secreto jajaja Imagina mi sorpresa y alegría al descubrir los Dramiones! Fue como: ¡no estás sola Lady, hay más gente con el mismo problema que tú! xDD_

_Bueno, en cuanto a lo del cánon… estoy de acuerdo en que hay ciertas actitudes que no sabrías si esperártelas o no de Draco, porque es bastante misterioso y reservado; pero es que en algunos fics se pasan… hacen un Draco tope cursi que no pega ni con cola jajajja (yo también me paso, pero hacia el otro extremo… jajajjaa)_

_Y también coincido con que Hermione y Ron a largo plazo igual a divorcio. Es que no tienen nada que ver, en mi opinión no debería haber pasado de un amor de juventud. Mi novio no opina lo mismo, según él Hermione y Ron se complementan perfectamente… pero bah, eso es mentira, ¿qué va a saber él, si ni leyó los libros? ¬¬ xDD_

_Y no, la empatía de Malfoy a veces se atasca e implosiona, claro, como es él el que la intenta violar, cree que no es para tanto… si fuera otro tío quien tocara a Hermione ya veríamos si opinaba lo mismo._

_Jeje, bueno, a tus últimas preguntas responderá mejor este capítulo que yo, así que te dejo leer , un besazo! =)_

_**Wallflower**: La verdad es que arreglar las cosas entre la pareja protagonista es todo un reto, pero creo que es precisamente eso lo que hace el fic más entretenido, jajaja =)_  
_Muchas gracias por tu comentario! =)_

_Los comentarios de **Anakaulitz** y **Emma Felton** los respondo al final del capítulo, que no quiero hacer spam xDD ^^_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: TE ESTÁ QUEMANDO POR DENTRO**

Iba a meterse en aquella mugrosa bañera cuando escuchó las bisagras a su espalda.

Se limitó a girar la cara en un ángulo recto, quedando de perfil a la pelirroja que acababa de entrar.

Ella titubeaba, nerviosa, algo avergonzada, pero no decía nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Ella miró un momento a la puerta, como reconsiderando irse en ese preciso instante. No lo hizo.

Dio un paso hacia la desnuda espalda del Slytherin.

Con manos temblorosas, le delineó la espina dorsal, y acercó otro poco. Él no parecía haberse inmutado.

-¿Tan desesperada estás por atraer la atención de _cararajada_?

Despedía una sorna que no se molestó en encubrir.

Ella hizo una mueca. No esperaba que le preguntase algo así. ¿Tan obvia era? Claro que sí.

-No es para "atraer su atención". Solo le estoy devolviendo el favor. –se pegó a él, sus delgados brazos lo rodearon, el mortífago permaneció estoico, glacial.

-¿Y por qué iba a aceptar yo algo así?

Las manos de la chica se tensaron encima de su ombligo. ¿Por qué se resistía?

-En primer lugar, porque tienes ciertas necesidades y no tienes a nadie más para satisfacerlas –le pareció que el rubio había sonreído por algún motivo que se le escapaba –en segundo lugar, porque soy una de las chicas más guapas de Howarts ; y en tercer lugar, porque ambos sabemos cuánto les jodería a Harr… -se corrigió- a Potter y a mi hermano.

Bingo. Era tentador lo de tirarse a la hermanita pequeña de Weasley… más tentador todavía tirarse a la novia de Potter… y, por ultimo, tirarse a la mejor amiga de Hermione Granger sería… sí, tentador, divertido, pero demasiado _estúpido_. No iba a arriesgar su puesto ahora.

Cogió las pequeñas y frías manos de Ginny, y las apartó de sí.

Entonces ella hizo algo que de veras no se esperaba.

Se quitó la ropa.

Cuando Malfoy se dio la vuelta, Ginny estaba desnuda mirándole a los ojos.

-Pelirroja hasta la médula. –se burló, haciendo referencia a su vello púbico.

Como un acto reflejo, ella se tapó con la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, albino. –una rápida mirada a ese lugar entre las piernas del rubio. Muy, muy rápida, pero bien aprovechada. Vaya, así que por eso era Malfoy el más solicitado en el colegio…

Entonces fue él quien se acercó.

La evaluó. Alargó su mano, subiendo, casi rozando sus pezones, pero sin llegar a hacerlo del todo, y la cogió por la barbilla.

La chica se sintió vulnerable ante él. Se le cortó la respiración en el eterno segundo que Malfoy acercaba sus labios para susurrarle calmadamente:

-Te voy a decir las tres razones por las que no me rebajaré a darte el gusto: primera, porque prefiero meterla en el barro que en un coño estrenado por nuestro héroe nacional; segunda, porque no eres tan atractiva ni interesante como te crees; y, tercera, porque ya me he cansado de las mujeres sin dignidad. ¿Puedes largarte y dejar de hacerme perder el tiempo?

Ginny se puso roja, de vergüenza, de furia, lo apartó de un empujón, y él se echó a reír en su cara.

Cogió las braguitas, el pijama, se los puso de cualquier manera, y salió de allí corriendo, sin volver a mirarlo. La situación más humillante de toda su vida.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, todavía con esa irritante media sonrisa en la cara, y se metió en la ducha.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, y una indignada pelirroja salió por ella, furibunda.

La camisa mal abrochada, los pantalones del pijama del revés.

Miró a la castaña que estaba de pie en el pasillo, pero no dijo nada, y empujó la puerta contigua para entrar al cuarto de las chicas. Una firme garra en su antebrazo la retuvo.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, Ginevra? –la mirada incriminatoria de Hermione la cabreó todavía más. –Sé que estás dolida por lo de Harry, pero no es excusa para…

-¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para hablarme así, mi madre? Las compañías que frecuente son cosa mía, Hermione. –Nunca antes la había mirado de aquella forma tan… hiriente. –Suéltame ahora mismo.

La soltó como si quemase. Esto era su culpa. Hacía tiempo que había empezado el distanciamiento. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Y ahora, que quería aconsejarla, que quería ayudarla, era demasiado tarde. Porque Ginny no la escucharía. Porque hacía tiempo que ella la había abandonado.

Su mejor amiga, su hermana, ya no lo era.

Lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto de baño, no se lo diría Ginny. Y le preocupaba, porque ese bastardo era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Solo por eso.

Iba a entrar allí, lo iba a enfrentar y lo pondría en su sitio de una vez por todas.

Pero cuando se acercó, el ruido del agua correteando por las tuberías la hizo dudar. ¿Seguro que quieres entrar ahí mientras se ducha?

Sí.

No la tocaría, iba armada, no tenía por qué temerle. En todo caso, debería ser al contrario.

Se aseguró de que nadie la viese hacerlo, y se coló dentro, intentando no mirar directamente el cuerpo mojado que estaba dentro de la bañera.

Él lo escucho, y suspiró con aburrimiento pensando que era de nuevo la pecosa, o cararajada, o el retrasado pobretón.

Por eso se impresionó al descubrir una ardiente y furiosa mirada avellana por entre el hueco de la cortina.

-Sal.

-¿Dónde están tus modales? Vienes aquí, interrumpes mi ducha, y te das esos aires de ama y señora…

Esa voz se materializó en su oído como un afilado punzón. Dolía, revolvía las tripas.

_Ya no te sientes tan valiente. Respira._

Hermione tomó la toalla, se acercó a donde él estaba, y estiró el brazo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tápate. –ordenó.

Él levantó una ceja, y descorrió la cortina, pero no cogió la toalla. _Todavía no._

Ella seguía allí, con el brazo firme y distendido.

-Había formas más sencillas de verme desnudo que asaltándome en el baño. Si tanto lo deseabas, sólo tenías que pedirlo. –arrastraba las palabras.

No iba a responder a la provocación. Agitó la toalla en el aire hasta que él, gracias a Merlín, se decidió a cogerla, y enrollarla alrededor de la cintura.

Entonces pudo mirarlo. A los ojos. Ese momento que tanto había retrasado.

Y, para su sorpresa, fue más fácil de lo que había creído.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Ginny? –su voz sonaba dura y opaca. Ella no estaba allí. Era una espectadora oyendo como su boca hablaba sola.

Él no respondió de inmediato.

-Fue ella la que me buscó.

¿Y ya está? ¿Tendría que sacarle la información a cuentagotas o qué?

-Eso ya lo sé, lo he visto. Lo que quiero saber es lo que ha pasado aquí dentro.

-¿Celosa?

-¿Vas a decírmelo por las buenas o por las malas? –tocó la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo en clara intención de amenaza.

-¿Piensas torturarme por no contarte los detalles sobre mi vida privada? Tu obsesión empieza a asustarme, Granger. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?, ¿si me la follé? ¿si le gustó? ¿si pensé en ti?

Se seguía burlando de ella. No caería en su trampa. Pero ya había abandonado el seguro puesto de espectadora, y recuperado su cuerpo. Y con él, todo el sentimiento.

-¿No tenías suficiente con hacer lo que me hiciste, para ahora hacerle daño también a Ginny? –directa, le tembló ligeramente la voz de la rabia.

Entonces él sonrió. Con esa sonrisa torcida, que en el pasado le había parecido seductora, y ahora le provocaba algo parecido al miedo.

Descruzó los brazos y se incorporó del lavabo, en el que estaba apoyado.

Lento, misterioso, depredador, no tuvo tiempo de tocarla porque ella le hundió la varita en el gaznate.

-Ni un paso más.

Su sonrisa se borró. Ahora estaba en modo ininterpretable. El peor, nunca sabías cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

-Creo que lo que querías decir es: "¿no tenías suficiente conmigo, que tuviste que recurrir a otra?"

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. Quería gritarle que dejase de decir sandeces, pero él prosiguió.

-Los celos se parecen a la envidia, pero van un poco más allá. La envidia es infantil, es capricho. Los celos son algo más sombrío, irracional, peligroso. Es la reacción instintiva de proteger lo que consideras tu territorio, tu… propiedad. –era insufrible el tono adoctrinante con el que explicaba.

-En ese caso, mi amiga, mi "propiedad", en tu absurdo lenguaje, será Ginny, y la estoy defendiendo de ti. Por eso me rebajo a hablarte, a pesar de que me sigas dando arcadas. Como vuelvas a acercarte a ella, te juro que haré que te arrepientas.–Hermione se resistía a dejarse encaminar por las brasas, pero Malfoy tampoco se daría por vencido.

-No te engañes a ti misma, pequeña hipócrita. –ese tono de voz , grave, suave, profundo, estremecedor – No temes que te quite a la pecosa. Apuesto a que ni siquiera se te había pasado por la cabeza.

Hizo un silencio a propósito, esperando a su contestación, pero ésta nunca llegó.

-Lo gracioso de este asunto, Granger. –ella no bajaría la varita, no lo dejaría acercarse –es que no quieres que mi atención recaiga en otra, pero tampoco recibirla tú. Es un poco egoísta por tu parte.

_Maldita serpiente._

-¿Desde cuando te importa tanto lo que yo piense o sienta como para analizarlo con tanta minuciosidad? ¿No serás tú el que tiene un problema, una obsesión enfermiza?

-Lo que más me ha gustado esa frase es que no has negado absolutamente nada de lo que he dicho. –esa mirada de triunfo, de jactancia, la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo te lo agradezco, Malfoy.

La sonrisa se hizo un poco más pequeña, había intriga en sus ojos plata.

Las gotas resbalaban por su pelo húmedo, por su piel tibia y lisa hasta ese punto donde la toalla se interponía. La llevaba tan baja que la línea bajo su ombligo desaparecía donde su pubis comenzaba, y nunca habías visto tanto de él ni de ningún otro, _pero te acuerdas, te acuerdas de todo y de pronto te sientes enferma, y usada, y vulnerable. No lo demuestras._

-Por mostrarme lo que eres. Muy honesto para un Slytherin. Podría haber sido muy distinto. Podría haber sido todavía más ilusa, más manejable, pero me has dado una lección. Nunca volverás a acercarte a mí a una distancia menor que esta, y no importa toda la indiferencia que intentes aparentar tras ese descomunal ego. –agarró el pomo a su espalda , sonrió con cinismo, disfrutó con cada palabra.–Sé que el no poder hacerlo te está quemando por dentro.

Él aprieta los labios, entrecierra los ojos, la mira con rencor. _Zorra sangresucia_.

Ella abre la puerta, se desliza por ella, y oye antes de cerrarla.

-Eh, Granger.

Se detiene por un instante, tiene curiosidad.

-Estaba casi tan mojada como tú.

Se arrepiente de haberlo escuchado y cierra con un portazo.

* * *

Maldita sea, no tenía ni dónde refugiarse porque aquel lugar era condenadamente pequeño, y si Aberforth la pillaba en el sótano sin permiso le caería una buena.

Estaba atrapada. En la habitación de las chicas estaba Ginny. En la de los chicos no podía entrar. En el baño, el basilisco.

Y ella ahí en medio del pasillo, furiosa, perdida, confusa, triste. Así que lo habían hecho. Su antigua mejor amiga y aquel imbécil que provocaba en ella sentimientos contradictorios. Como si la cogieran por las extremidades y tirasen, y tirasen, hasta rasgarla, romperla, como un vulgar trozo de carne, así se sentía cada vez que lo tenía delante.

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando Ginny?

_Pues en lo mismo que pensabas tú, estúpida Hermione. Solo que ella todavía tiene cierta justificación, tú no._

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en un taburete. Aberforth estaba en la barra leyendo el periódico del día anterior.

Viejas botellas de licores de los que ni siquiera había oído le daban ideas que no había tenido antes. Dicen que el alcohol ahoga las penas, ¿no? ¿Sería muy sospechoso que le pidiese al barman que le sirviese una copa?

_Sí, Hermione, lo sería, y mucho._

Suspiró. Qué tonterías acababa pensando, a ella nunca la había la había tentado lo más mínimo el alcohol, no iba a empezar ahora. Y menos sabiendo lo que llega a hacer la gente que está bajo sus efectos… lo que vio en el pensadero sería un buen anuncio preventivo del gobierno…

Una lechuza rasgando la ventana con las patas la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Conocía a aquel animal.

Traía un pergamino de respuesta. Parecía muy corto, pensó decepcionada. Ella le había escrito cinco veces más, por lo menos.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Tu carta me ha quitado un peso de encima, estaba preocupado sin tener noticias tuyas._

_Me alegra enormemente que al fin te hayas decidido a pedirme ayuda, significa mucho que confíes en mí._

_Como sé que no puedes revelarme dónde estás, no me dejas otro remedio que ir al lugar acordado y esperar a que me lleven a verte._

_Estoy impaciente, llegaré en cuanto pueda._

_Víktor._

Mientras leía la carta se imaginaba una voz con fuerte acento búlgaro.

Pero, ¿y todas las advertencias que le había escrito? ¿las había ignorado? ¿iba a venir así, sin más, sabiendo lo peligroso que era todo? Merlín, no tenía que haberlo avisado. Víktor daría su brazo derecho por ella, y un brazo siendo buscador es mucho decir.

El lugar acordado era la Madriguera, avisaría a Molly de que le preparase un dormitorio…

Esta preocupada por él, pero por otra parte debía admitir que se moría de ganas de verlo. Siempre se había portado como un caballero con ella, algo que no muchos se habían dignado a hacer.

* * *

Cuando escuchó que el baño quedaba libre, esperó cinco segundos y subió. A partir de ahí, no volvió a ocurrir ningún incidente más.

Neville llegó puntual, a las 7 y media, y los guió por el retrato a la Sala de los Menesteres. Ginny y Draco también iban.

Se encontraron a todo el Ejército de Dumbledore allí reunido, se abrazaron, algunos hasta lloraron. Harry Potter era su única esperanza ahora.

Lo que más costó fue explicarles qué hacía allí Malfoy.

-Bien, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando? –preguntó Neville, quien le lanzaba miradas de desconfianza a Draco cada vez que podía.

Tampoco eran muy cómodas las miradas fulminantes de Ginny hacia la desconcertada Cho Chang.

-No lo sabemos. Es… un objeto, un objeto importante. De estilo de la espada de Gryffindor, pero es otra cosa, probablemente alguna de las reliquias de Ravenclaw.

-¿La diadema perdida de Ravenclaw? La que papá estaba tratando de duplicar. –dijo Luna.

-Si, pero la diadema perdida, -dijo Michael Corner, poniendo los ojos en blanco-, está perdida, Luna. Es lo malo.

-¿Cuándo se perdió? –preguntó Harry.

-Dicen que hace siglos. -dijo Cho, y Harry sintió que se le hundía el corazón-. El Profesor Flitwick dice que la diadema se desvaneció junto con la misma Ravenclaw. La gente la ha buscado, pero –apeló a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw- nadie ha encontrado ni rastro de ella, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron.

-Igualmente, podemos intentarlo, y si no la encontramos, pensaremos en otra cosa… -la sugerencia de Neville fue bien recibida. –De acuerdo, vosotros es mejor que no salgáis de aquí. Sería peligroso si os dejaseis ver ahora por el castillo… organizaremos una partida entre los nuestros.

Varios alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, Cho Chang entre ellos, salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres en busca de la reliquia.

-Bien, empecemos a trabajar. –Harry se dirigió al rubio –Malfoy, ilústranos, ¿qué tenemos que saber?

Malfoy se sonrió. Pensándolo bien, no iba a estar tan mal ayudarles. Sus caras de frustración al tener que escucharle y hacer lo que él decía eran bastante buena recompensa.

Caminó hasta el centro, disfrutando de cómo todas las hostiles miradas estaban puestas en él. Ella no lo miraba a los ojos, pero sí que estaba atenta a sus movimientos.

-Lo primero… necesito saber hasta dónde estáis dispuestos a llegar. –posó sus ojos grises en cada uno de ellos, casi desafiándolos.

-Hasta donde sea para acabar con esos sarnosos mortífagos. –fue Ron quién habló, con cierta intención de ofenderlo. Todos lo seguían considerando un mortífago.

La declaración de Ron fue secundada con asentimientos y murmullos.

-Hablar es muy fácil, comadreja. Pero todavía no os he visto ni a vosotros ni a los aurores utilizar Imperdonables.

Ahora todos se callaron.

-Y si no estáis dispuestos a hacerlo, vuestras posibilidades se reducirán por lo menos un setenta por ciento. Los mortífagos no se andan con tonterías. Es la guerra, o cazas o eres cazado.

-Nosotros no somos asesinos, Malfoy. –espetó la castaña con rencor.

-Y ese es vuestro mayor punto débil. Tenéis el instinto de supervivencia atrofiado.

-Pues da gracias, de otro modo ya no estarías aquí.

-Quién sabe.

Se sostuvieron la mirada varios segundos, hasta que Harry los interrumpió.

-Ninguno de los que estamos en esta sala utilizaremos el Maleficio Asesino a no ser que estemos en una situación extrema, y aún así muchos no podrían, así que mejor pasa a otro punto. De todas formas, creo que el Imperius sí seríamos capaces.

-¿Y el Cruciatus? –preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Queremos vencerlos, no torturarlos. No somos tan sádicos.

Draco rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

-Está bien, quienes hayan convocado un Imperius alguna vez, paso adelante.

Solo hubo una persona.

-¿Tú? ¿A quién, a tu cerebro para que se tomase unas vacaciones?

-Cállate, escamoso.

-Bien, demuéstrame tus habilidades, Weasley.

-¿Cómo?

-Imagino que no quieres practicar con nadie de esta habitación (aparte de conmigo), así que convoca una rata y hechízala. Con la varita, me refiero, no con tus gallardos encantos naturales. –indicó con su típico humor irónico.

Una rata apareció al lado de Malfoy, y empezó a correr hasta salir del círculo que formaban los espectadores.

-¡¿A qué esperas?

Ron frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le metieran prisa.

Al final apuntó, y pronunció _"Imperius"_.

Obligó a la rata a volver al centro, y una vez allí, se quedó quieta.

-No está mal para alguien que no es capaz de atarse sus propios cordones. Ahora, ¿quién de estos valientes Gryffindor es capaz de acabar con ella? –volvió a recorrerlos con la mirada, pero todos se la rehuían. –Por Morgana, es una miserable rata…

-No vamos a hacerlo, Malfoy. Es un ser vivo igualmente. Cuando matas, aunque sea sólo una vez, y no sea a una persona, tu alma queda dividida por siempre. –declaró Hermione.

-Pues yo no noto diferencia alguna. –le sonrió con sarcasmo. -¿Y tú, Potter? Eres El Elegido, ¿no crees que deberías practicar?

-No, gracias. Haré lo que tenga que hacer llegado el momento.

Malfoy bufó.

-A esto me refería, dame la varita. –le ordenó a Hannah Abott, que miró a sus compañeros sin saber qué hacer. -¿Estás sorda o qué te pasa?

Harry se puso en tensión. Malfoy prácticamente le arrebató la varita de las manos, apuntó a la rata con firmeza y dijo con voz clara:

-_Avada Kedavra._

La rata yacía muerta, y el rubio devolvió la varita a su dueña, para alivio de los presentes.

-No era tan complicado, pero creo que me rindo con vosotros. A ver, ¿qué pociones os vais a negar en rotundo a utilizar también?

-¿Pociones? –preguntó Dean Thomas, pillado por sorpresa.

-Pues claro. Es el segundo arma después de la varita. ¿No sabíais que en las batallas…

Los rostros perplejos le dieron la respuesta.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, murmurando para sí:

-¿Qué voy a hacer con esta panda de inútiles? –y habló más alto. –Para aquellos que no hayáis ido más allá de la Amortentia, sabed que la vía oral no es la única para suministrar pociones. Hay mezclas específicas que actúan en forma de vapores, sólo hay que arrojar el frasco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se rompa cerca del enemigo el cuestión, y ya está. Claro que hay que ser algo perspicaz y vigilar primero que no haya nadie de vuestro bando cerca…

Malfoy les habló de las pociones y sus efectos. No volvió a haber problemas, salvo un par de piques con los Gryffindor, pero aparte de eso, escucharon con atención lo que tenía que enseñarles. Incluso Hermione, ya que algunas de las pociones le eran desconocidas (_nota mental: infórmate más y mejor sobre las Artes Oscuras_).

Tuvieron que apuntarlas en un pergamino, y les encargó que prepararan toda la cantidad que pudiesen durante esa semana, ya que les iba a hacer falta.

A las nueve menos diez dieron por concluida la reunión (los de Howarts tenían clase y ellos tenían que volver al Caldero antes de que abriera), y quedaron para la mañana siguiente.

Mientras recogían las cosas, Neville se acercó a el moreno.

-Oye Harry, ¿no crees que es peligroso tener aquí a Malfoy? Yo no me fío, y dudo que vosotros lo hagáis.

-Y no lo hacemos. ¿Pero qué va a hacer? No tiene más remedio que ayudarnos, y si llegada la batalla lucha de parte de los mortífagos no será ninguna sorpresa ni habremos perdido nada. Además, he intentado indagar en su mente, ya sabes, como me enseñó Snape, pero no he encontrado nada.

* * *

Molly ya estaba esperándolos en el bar. Le pidieron dinero para pagarle a Aberforth los ingredientes que necesitaban para las pociones, ya que el barman no se las daría gratis.

Además, Hermione la informó sobre la próxima visita de Víktor Krum.

Ron crujió las articulaciones ante la urgente necesidad de demostrar su molestia al mundo, y su impotencia creció cuando nadie le prestó atención.

Ginny le dijo a su madre que se iba con ella, muy sombríamente, sin despedirse de ninguno de los presentes. Hermione buscaba sus ojos marrones, pero ella los rehuía a todos.

Ron miraba a Harry con resentimiento contenido, pero no montaría el escándalo mientras la pelirroja estuviese todavía presente.

Madre e hija se fueron, y, aunque tristes, se quedaron más tranquilos al saber que Ginny estaría segura en casa.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Harry, Hermione y Luna bajaron al sótano a ver qué ingredientes podían encontrar. Fueron acompañados por Malfoy, porque, aunque los tres eran sobresalientes en pociones, el experto era él.

Cada uno revisaba un estante, y si tenían dudas sobre alguna sustancia (lo cual era frecuente porque muchos de los frascos estaban sin clasificar), preguntaban al mortífago.

Hermione solía identificarlos al instante, y dio gracias por ello. Pero, lamentablemente para ella, hubo uno que no fue capaz de reconocer.

Levantó el frasco a la luz y preguntó en alto:

-¿Alguien sabe qué es esto?

Los otros tres se giraron. Luna y Harry negaron con la cabeza. Era una sustancia viscosa, de un color oscuro e indefinido, como el de la coca cola, pero que a contraluz, en lugar de negro o marrón, tenía matices rosáceos y amarillentos.

Malfoy se levantó.

-No veo bien desde tan lejos.

Redujo la distancia que los separaba en apenas un suspiro.

Hermione le tendió el frasco, pero él no lo tomó. Se acuclilló a su lado para poder observar la sustancia de cerca.

Él miraba el líquido y ella lo miraba a él. Estaban demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Volvió a contener la respiración. Y la contuvo más todavía cuando la miró a los ojos.

No entendió lo que quería decir con esa mirada. No era irónica, ni intimidante, ni lasciva. Y eso daba más miedo.

-Veneno de Lobalug. No es muy legal, pero es muy útil en pociones.

Ella asintió con frío civismo y lo puso en el montón de frascos seleccionados. Malfoy siguió allí, a su lado, durante un momento, y después se levantó y se fue.

Cuando los tuvieron todos, los llevaron arriba, pero Aberforth les prohibió usarlos hasta que hicieran un inventario de todos, para pagárselos. Pasaron la tarde haciendo la lista, con la cantidad aproximada que necesitarían de cada cosa, y finalmente, calcularon la factura, desorbitada. Molly no podría pagar aquello, pero ya pensarían más adelante en una solución.

Al acabar la jornada, el barman comprobó todas las cuentas y revisó los frascos. Todo estaba en orden.

* * *

La noche cae sobre todos por igual, y cada uno se retira a su cama. Granger pasa por tu lado y no te mira, no te habla, no se inmuta.

Sabes que está cabreada, que está dolida, te preguntas hasta qué punto es eso normal en alguien como ella. Te preguntas también qué demonios tendrá en la cabeza para que alguien como tú le afecte tanto, o qué tendrás tú en la tuya, para no dejar de pensar en ello.

Se apagan las luces, se hace el silencio, pero sigues con los ojos abiertos.

_**Podría haber sido muy distinto**_

Cambias de postura en el incómodo colchón.

_**Nunca volverás a acercarte a mí**_

_¿Crees que me importa? ¿Qué podría darme una _sangresucia_ como tú que no pueda darme cualquier otra? _

Bufas, y te frustras, porque tú tampoco conoces la respuesta, pero estás seguro de que la hay.

_Mierda, ¿por qué, si no eres nadie, si eres inferior, si eres indigna, me haces sentir culpable?_

Pero en realidad prefieres no saberlo. Te asusta.

Hundes la cabeza en la almohada, cierras los ojos, _olvídalo ya y duérmete, imbécil. _

Y ya no ves nada, pero sigues oyéndola, aquí dentro. La voz de esa arpía te retumba en la cabeza, y acalla tu propia voz interna.

_**te está quemando por dentro**_

* * *

Al día siguiente la señora Weasley llegó con alguien.

Entró por la puerta una recia figura, completamente tapada. Por un momento pensaron en Arthur, pero no, él no era tan ancho de hombros.

Estaban congregados en las escaleras, esperando. Entonces el encapuchado la vio, y gritó su nombre mientras se quitaba la capa.

-¡Herrmione!

La chica, que estaba al final de todo, sonrió, abriéndose paso entre todos los demás, para ir corriendo junto al búlgaro.

Llegó a su lado y se paró en seco, agitando los brazos, sin estar muy segura de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Pero el chico se olvidó de los formalismos, la cogió como una muñeca y la estrechó contra su firme pecho.

Hermione correspondió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos mientras la fragancia penetrante que tanto había añorado, volvía a embargarla. Era profunda, exótica, viril, como el almizcle, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo… algo acogedor, íntimo, infinitamente agradable que la hacía sentirse segura y protegida. Era…Víktor.

Estaba tan cómoda que se había olvidado de todo, y de todos.

No se daba cuenta de cómo Ron los apuñalaba con una desquiciada mirada de marido despechado, ni de cómo el frío, serio, imperturbable Draco Malfoy se había quedado **lívido**. Pero Víktor sí que se había percatado…

La soltó con cuidado, acariciándole el hombro con el pulgar, y miró a Harry, que lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Ron no lo saludó, pero no esperaba nada distinto. Educadamente, también saludó a Ollivander y a Luna, y de una forma mucho más reservada, a Xenophilius. No le había gustado verle con el colgante de Grindewald en la boda.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –le preguntó en bajo a Hermione, mirando con desprecio a Draco.

Al rubio le hirvió la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo por encima del hombro?

-Es una larga hist…

-Si tienes algo que preguntar sobre mí, hazlo a la cara. –la interrumpió el mortífago desde la escalera.

Krum se limitó a clavar sus ojos negros en su persona, muy serio. Malfoy ni pestañeó. Tenía la cólera en la garganta, pugnando por salir ante la prepotencia del buscador.

La señora Weasley empezó a hablarles a todos, y poco a poco, fue disipando la tensión.

Krum insistió en quedarse a ayudarlos toda la tarde, y aunque a un par de ellos no les hizo demasiada gracia, el resto accedieron con entusiasmo.

* * *

Primero fueron con el Ejército de Dumbledore a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde los Ravenclaw les informaron que no había rastro de la diadema.

Después, tocó otra clase de Artes Oscuras con el rubio. Aunque esta vez, el centro de atención fue Krum, especialmente entre el sector femenino. Estaba allí de pie, al lado de Hermione, y miraba a Draco con sorna.

¿De qué se reía ese imbécil con menos conexiones neuronales que una jodida ameba? Nunca antes se había percatado de cuánto odiaba a Víktor Krum.

Esta vez les enseñó los contra hechizos contra las maldiciones más utilizadas por los mortífagos, y de paso, los previno de no pretender luchar lanzando "moco murciélagos" ni "tarantallegras", que no estaban en párvulos.

Como le sobraba tiempo, también empezó a instruirles sobre maldiciones oscuras "perdonables".

-Otra bastante útil es de procedencia… búlgara. Qué casualidad, quizá a nuestro invitado especial le suene de algo. Creo que fue el director de tu colegio, Karkarov, quién pasó la maldición a los mortífagos… se llama _Lamia_.

Todos miraron a Víktor.

-Sí, se cuál es.

-Pues quién mejor que tú para enseñarla.

-¿Puedo probarrla contigo? –preguntó el búlgaro con intención.

Muchos rieron. Granger también sonrió ante la graciosa burla del perfecto idiota Víktor Krum. Una sonrisa embelesada de lo más estúpida. Daban ganas de estrangularla.

-No si puedo evitarlo. Pero Granger sería la compañera idónea, le harías un favor desintoxicándola.

No debería haber dicho eso. Krum se enfureció, y descargó la maldición contra él, que, al carecer de varita, no pudo defenderse.

Una luz que guardaba bastante parecido con un patronus, pero más grisácea, más oscura, salió reptando a toda velocidad de la varita del búlgaro y rodeó a Malfoy, acechándolo. Justo antes de atacar, el ser se incorporó del suelo, y pudieron observar a una especie de sirena, pero con cola como de serpiente bifurcada.

Solo pudieron contemplarla durante una fracción de segundo, porque a la siguiente, el ser había culebreado hasta el cuello de Draco, donde hincó los dientes, dejándolo inmóvil.

Fue desagradable. Escuchaban los burbujeantes sorbidos de la demoníaca sirena mientras el mortífago iba perdiendo rápidamente el color y las fuerzas. Cuando hilillos de sangre empezaron a surcar la nívea nuez de Adán del rubio, las sospechas quedaron confirmadas. La lamia se estaba alimentando de su fluido vital, como si de un vampiro se tratase.

Hermione se asustó. ¿Por qué se asustaba? ¡Se merecía aquello y más! Pero no, no lo soportaba…

-Víktor, haz que pare. –suplicó.

-No hay forma de detenerrla cuando empieza. Pero tranquila, nunca es morrtal. Cuando llegue al límite, parrarrá sola.

Todos estaban conmocionados viendo el sangriento espectáculo, hasta que por fin, el bicho soltó al rubio, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

La lamia se relamió, volvió reptando a la varita, y desapareció.

Malfoy quería levantarse, pero de pronto todo estaba borroso. Nadie se había acercado a él, todos lo observaban de lejos, no tenía fuerzas. El cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera plomo. Pestañeó, y sólo escuchaba un zumbido constante, confuso , adormecedor. Y se rindió a la oscuridad.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo desplomado.

¿Por qué ninguno lo ayudaba? Ella tenía sus razones, pero, ¿y los demás?

Fueron Harry y Luna los primeros en arrodillarse a su lado. El moreno le daba palmadas en las mejillas, pero el mortífago no recuperaba la consciencia. La castaña también se acercó, seguida de cerca por Krum y Ronald, y, poco a poco, por una horda de curiosos.

Sería mejor dar por concluida la reunión…

* * *

_**Anakaulitz**: Tranquila mujer, si ya dije que a mí el Drinny no me va… no le haría eso a la pobre Herms a estas alturas =) A parte me daría mucha rabia describir una escena entre Draco y Ginny, creo que hasta me pondría celosa por Hermione, jajaja Muchas gracias por tu review ^^_

_**Emma Felton: **Jajaja sí que os he preocupado con el Ginny – Draco. Tranquilas, ya habéis visto que no, Draco tiene puestos los ojitos en otra persona jejeje ^^ Aparte, con lo orgulloso que es nunca consentiría ser un segundo plato xD Gracias por comentar! =)_

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, decidme vuestras opiniones en un review, que me pongo más contenta que un ocho cuando los recibo! xDD_

_Y bueno, la próxima actualización ya tardará más que estas últimas… por desgracia tengo responsabilidades en el odioso "mundo real" =(_

_Besos a todas! :D_


	23. Chapter 23: Yo jamás me disculpo

_Disclaimer: Si fueran míos, ahora sería rica, pero la suerte ha sido de JK_

_**Aihin**__: Gracias por el comentario, como siempre! =)_

_**Feltsonable**__: Ehm sí, cuando puse Caldero Chorrante me refería a Cabeza de Puerco, un lapsus, lo siento, soy una despistada xDD Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario, espero que te guste el cap, un beso ^^_

_**Evan**__: Jaja bueno, creo que hay gente que se preocupó bastante con el Drinny, he sido un poco cruel… Espero volverte a enganchar a la lectura con este cap =)_

_**Belial**__: Siento haber tardado… no sé si te gustará el capítulo porque hoy estoy cursi… qué indecisión, no sé si la habré pifiado, ya me dirás xDD Y sí, la maldición me la inventé porque no se me ocurría ninguna medianamente seria que no fuera de las Imperdonables (lo cual me parece muy estúpido, porque sigo sin ver a los aurores luchando con mocomurciélagos y tarantallegras, pero bueno, cosa de Rowling… ). Bueno, espero tu review ansiosamente, son mi droga, un beso! xDD_

_**Anakaulitz**__: Ya sabes que mi Draco es bastante cruel, pero en este cap se suaviza… mucho xDD No sé si demasiado de hecho.. Pero espero que te guste, un abrazo! ^^_

_**Elvisa**__: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me encanta que mi fic te guste tanto jajaja Un beso ^^_

_**Lunatico0030:**__ Es bastante poco probable que Herms se enfade con Víktor, porque es un buenazo, la verdad, y no un imbécil, como puede ser Ronald a veces… Bueno, en este cap Víktor desaparece un poco del mapa, para que el Dramione pueda avanzar, pero volverá en el próximo para seguir dando celos a todo el mundo jajaja =)_

_**MaJoSaMe**__: Oh sí, mi novio hace lo mismo, ODIA a Malfoy porque está celoso jajajaja De hecho, desgraciadamente ha encontrado el enlace de este fic, y ha empezado a leerlo (dudo que alguna vez pase del capítulo 5 porque es muy vago), y lo único que me dice es que Draco es imbécil y que no sabe qué le veo._

_Ay, nuestro hurón se vuelve tierno en este episodio, aunque no creo que dure mucho… _

_Y bueno, Herms se mantiene bastante estoica durante todo el cap, me atrevería a decir, incluso a veces es un poco cruel con Malfoy, pero a ver, se lo merece… xD_

_Espero que te guste! ^^_

_**Rowina Ravenclaw**__: Gracias por comentar! =)_

_**Gardeniel**__: Te he hecho caso, y he quitado un poco los "estorbos" del medio para darles espacio a Draco y Hermione, pero llevo repitiendo en muchos comentarios… no sé si me habré pasado de dulzura. Aunque el lemmon todavía no ha llegado a este capítulo, pero estoy deseando escribirlo, créeme xDD Besos =)_

_Emma Felton: Los celos por Krum han hecho mella en Draco y lo hacen comportarse mejor esta vez, aunque siempre va a haber ocasiones en las que se vuelva a comportar como un capullo, como tú dices, porque en el fondo es bastante temperamental xDD Ojalá te guste el cap! =)_

_**Wallflower**__: A mí Draco siempre me tuvo su puntillo, pero con Tom Felton me enamoró del todo… babas babas babas jajaja Y sí, Hermione sigue creyendo que Ginny y Draco lo han hecho, pobrecilla… yo torturo a mis personajes… y eso que cuando aparecen esta clase de malentendidos en libros y películas, me da muchísima rabia, y siempre pienso "joder, pero por quéno lo hablan y lo aclaran?" Y ahora que soy yo la que escribe, me divierto causando discordia jajaja Gracias por el comentario! ^^_

_**Esponine**__: Yo también estoy desesperada por poner lemmon, pero dios, tengo un miedo a cagarla… xDD En fin, no os precupéis, ya no puede tardar mucho más… la historia lo exige, yo lo exijo, y vosotras también! Jajjaja, muchas gracias por comentar ^^ ( y gracias a tu amiga por recomendar mi fic por ahí :D)_

_**HarrypotterFann**__: Yo creo que el ataque de Krum le sentó bien a Draco… ya era hora de que le pasara algo al chico, que en mi fic parece casi intocable jajajaj Gracias por tu review, como siempre! ^^_

_**Babi**__: Lo siento, no hay lemmon en este cap por dos razones importantes: primera, me da miedo cagarla, y segunda, para que haya lemmon tienen que arreglarse las cosas al menos un poquito, Hermione está ya bastante traumatizada y no se dejaría tocar… pero bueno, lo de arreglar las cosas ocurre en este cap, así que el lemmon está a la vuelta de la esquina =D Y creo que no voy a meter a Zabini, porque ya es un poco tarde, y a la historia no le queda tanto (creo) Gracias por comentar!^^_

_**Louasuka**__: Draco tiene muchas cosas que explicarle a Hermione, entre lo que mencionas tú de las heridas que tenía cuando cometió el asesinato, el falso Drinny, y lo que explica en este capítulo… jajaja Ah, no te preocupes, en este cap hay Dramione, no sexo, pero paciencia… xDD (creo que como siga aplazando el lemmon vendréis a mi casa a lincharme o algo jajajja) Un abrazo!_

_**Ses**__: Creo que los personajes son, precisamente, demasiado complejos, y me superan mucho, pero yo hago lo que puedo jajaja Después cuando leo de casualidad trozos de los primeros capítulos, me quedo en plan "en qué estaría pensando cuando escribí esto?" y me da una vergüenza tremenda, pero bueno, eso será que estoy mejorando jajajaj =) Un abrazo, Ses! ^^_

* * *

_Creo que toda la historia de este fic no había tenido nunca tantos comentarios, os lo agradezco muchísimo.  
Y , by the way, siento haber tardado tanto… xDD_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23: YO JAMÁS ME DISCULPO**

La visión de un techo surcado de grietas, que un día había sido blanco, le recordó que no estaba en su casa, y que no lo estaría en bastante tiempo.

A su derecha, en la mesilla, un vaso de agua. Alargó el brazo y lo agarró con cierta torpeza, le pesaba el cuerpo. Bebió un sorbo y lo escupió al instante.

-¿Pero qué es esta mier-

-Poción regeneradora. Bébetela.

Buscó el origen de la voz y lo encontró junto a la diminuta ventana enrejada.

-¿No está aquí tu guardaespaldas?

-No necesito protección contra la escoria débil y enfermiza que eres ahora mismo. –respondió mientras atravesaba el cuarto en dirección a la salida.

Un brillo de indignación y rabia en sus ojos grises, que ella no llegó a ver porque ya no le prestaba atención.

Las manos del mortífago tiraron de la manta, y se puso en pie casi de un salto. Las piernas le vacilaron al hacerlo, pero guardó el equilibrio. Aunque le llevó varios segundos más que la cabeza dejase de darle vueltas.

-Ya que sales, dile que venga. Esto no va a quedar así.

-¿Me ves cara de lechuza? No voy a llamar a nadie, y deberías volver a la cama si sabes lo que te conviene. –Abrió la puerta para salir, pero un alterado torbellino la apartó de un empujón.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –gritó al airado rubio que ya recorría el pasillo, y que la ignoró por completo.

Ella cruzó los brazos hasta que Malfoy volvió a salir de la habitación contigua, algo confuso.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quién?

-No te hagas la idiota. Krum.

-_Víktor_ no está. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya es de noche. –señaló otra de las escasas ventanas con la cabeza. – Y deja de comportarte como un gallo de pelea, no creo que estés en condiciones de…

-Voy a darle su merecido, te guste o no.

-Y él te dará otra paliza. –se burló. Un poco sin quererlo, sabía que no era del todo justo, pero disfrutaba al herir el orgullo de Malfoy.

-Fue un ataque cobarde, cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Yo mismo le dije qué maldición utilizar. –se defendió, incapaz de ocultar el resentimiento.

-No puedo decir que fuera un comportamiento correcto, pero no sabes cómo me alegro de que ocurriera. Te mereces eso y más.

-Oh, por supuesto. Él es el perfecto caballero, tiene disculpa para todo. Y a mí que me jodan. –dijo con un amago de sonrisa sarcástica.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y negó con la cabeza de forma inconsciente.

-Espera… ¿estás… estás reprochándome el no tener consideración contigo? No puedo con tanto cinismo, Malfoy, y tampoco tengo tiempo para esto. –Dicho esto, se fue a la habitación con los demás.

* * *

Ya estaban recogiendo todos los frascos, utensilios y desperdicios derivados de la elaboración de pociones de aquella tarde. Como "el experto" estaba indispuesto, se limitaron a fabricar pociones que ya conocían, bajo la supervisión de Hermione y Harry. También habían organizado turnos para ver si el mortífago empeoraba o necesitaba algo. Este era el segundo turno de Hermione, y había tenido la mala suerte de que despertara en ese momento.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, los chicos volvieron a su cuarto. La castaña se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla con llave (lo hacía desde que Malfoy estaba allí), y escuchó a Ronald quejarse.

-¡Sigue en mi cama! Ya está mejor, ¿por qué no puede dormir en su colchón?

-Déjalo Ron… -comenzó Harry, conciliador.

Pero la Gryffindor no quería escuchar más discusiones tontas y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Después mantuvo una cordial aunque surrealista charla con Luna, y ambas se pusieron a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, fue la primera en estar vestida. Rauda, bajó las escaleras y se sentó a esperar junto a la puerta. Víktor no tardó en llegar.

La saludó con una de esas bonitas sonrisas tímidas que, tenía que confesarlo, la enternecían. Siempre tan educado, tan considerado. Aunque desde el accidente con el mortífago se lo veía algo más cohibido de lo normal.

El buscador sabía que a Hermione en realidad no le había agradado la escena, y le preocupaba la imagen que tenía de él ahora. Por eso decidió disculparse nada más llegar, durante el único momento de semi intimidad que compartía con ella.

Suspiró y la miró, sin saber cómo empezar. En su lengua vernácula todo sería mucho más sencillo. Hermione captó que algo ocurría, y lo animó a hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí, en realidad sí. Querrría pedirrte perrdón, porrr el prroblema de ayerr.

Había varios curiosos en el piso de arriba que se paseaban con disimulo por el corredor, en un vano intento de captar algo de la conversación. Pero Hermione no se daba cuenta, ya que estaba de cara al buscador, y a espaldas de todo lo demás.

De entre todos los entrometidos, solamente uno se había acercado a la barandilla a escuchar con descaro. Corrección, nada de descaro, aquello era pura acechanza felina. En cualquier momento daría un salto y descuartizaría al búlgaro.

-No hay nada de lo que disculparse, al menos no conmigo.

-Sí lo hay. Fui un brruto, perrdí el contrrol. Quise defenderrte, y solo causé molestias.

- Yo no llamaría molestia a noquear a Malfoy durante casi un día entero. De hecho, nadie te culpará si vuelves a hacerlo. –bromeó la chica para quitarle hierro al asunto.

El búlgaro sonrió, e iba a contestar algo, pero de pronto su expresión se tornó seria, y sus ojos de cordero degollado pasaron a ser de lobo feroz.

Hermione titubeó, y comprendió lo que ocurría al escuchar a alguien bajar las escaleras. Malfoy, recién levantado, con el pelo revuelto, y mirada asesina fija en Krum, se aproximaba.

Fue curioso cuando Krum se adelantó, y con un grácil y sutil movimiento, se interpuso entre ella y el rubio en actitud protectora. El gesto no convenció a Hermione. No le gustaba sentirse una frágil damisela necesitada de un guardián.

Fue el mortífago quien rompió la tensión.

-¿Qué tal te manejas sin varita, buscador número uno? –peligro en su voz.

El interpelado lo miró de arriba abajo con suficiencia. Malfoy era algo más alto, pero la constitución de Víktor era más fuerte.

Elegante, sujetó su varita entre el pulgar y el índice, y la depositó en una de las toscas mesas de madera. Ahí es cuando la chica decidió intervenir, y volvió a colocarse en vanguardia, por delante del buscador.

-No, Malfoy, basta ya con este estúpido juego. No permitiré que convirtáis esto en un campo de lucha libre.

-Déjalos Hermione, que solucionen solos sus… –Ron en seguida se calló al recordar que supuestamente estaba enfadado con la chica y no le hablaba. Los miraba desde arriba, deseando presenciar una pelea. No podía decidir cual de los dos le caía peor, por eso verlos darse de ostias era tan emocionante. Lo mejor es que ni siquiera saldría herido.

La castaña apretó los labios, desaprobando por completo la egoísta actitud de Ronald, y no se movió de donde estaba.

-Por una vez la comadreja tiene razón, Granger. Hazte a un lado.

Al ver que ella no tenía intención de hacerle caso, intentó apartarla él mismo, lo que desencadenó una rápida reacción por parte del moreno de ojos negros, que atrapó el brazo de Malfoy al vuelo.

-No te atrrevas a tocarrla. –advirtió.

El gesto crispó a Draco. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel idiota para entrometerse? No iba a hacerle daño, apenas pensaba rozarla. Su intención sólo había sido apartarla precisamente para evitar arrollarla.

-Suéltame, imbécil. Yo haré lo que me salga de la… ¡agh!

El moreno le retorció el brazo, impidiéndole acabar la frase.

-Víktor, suéltalo. –le pidió Hermione, que veía que la cosa se ponía cada vez peor.

Pero el mortífago se auto liberó, y se abalanzó contra el búlgaro, atacándole con el puño cerrado. Consiguió desequilibrarlo, y le asestó otro golpe en la boca del estómago. Iba a por una patada, pero Hermione los petrificó a ambos.

Bufando, subió las escaleras a trote, y gritó a Harry algo como que lo arreglase él.

Idiotas, eran todos unos estúpidos neandertales. ¿Qué pretendían demostrar, quién era el macho dominante? Y a Ron, que sólo le faltaban las palomitas…

Neville llegó poco después, y ella le dijo que se adelantaba, no pensaba esperar por nadie. Podían matarse si querían, pero ella no iba a estar delante. Fue sola a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Aprovechó esta soledad para pedirle a la sala algo que echaba mucho en falta.

Apareció una cama con un edredón color crema y cojines a cuadros. Había peluches encima, y también una mesilla con fotos de sus padres. Era su cuarto muggle. Olía a su cama, y el tacto era el mismo. Si cerraba los ojos, era como volver a casa…

* * *

Fue Hannah Abbot quien la sorprendió en aquella cursi cama, pero no le importaba demasiado lo que pensara aquella chica. Pronto llegó el resto de la Orden, y Neville, Harry, Luna, Xenophilius, Ollivander, Harry y, por último, Malfoy. Ni rastro de Krum. Se preguntó que habría pasado, pero pronto lo pensó mejor. No quería involucrarse más.

Malfoy volvió a darles lecciones de Artes Oscuras, y de nuevo hubo una partida en busca de la reliquia perdida, sin éxito.

Volvieron, y nadie se acercó a Hermione, ni le dirigió la palabra. Cuando se enfadaba de verdad, su expresión seria solía acarrear un grado de imponencia considerable. Lógicamente, no le explicaron cómo había acabado todo, pero dedujo que Krum estaría avergonzado y por eso se había ido.

Apartaron el mobiliario del cuarto que compartía con Luna, y volvieron a montar el laboratorio de pociones. Colocaron los tamices, frascos y alambiques, y se pusieron al trabajo siguiendo las instrucciones del rubio, que parecía más sosegado.

Hermione estaba tan enfrascada en cortar las gurdiraíces que ignoraba las miradas que el rubio le dirigía por encima de su caldero. Estaba poniendo a Draco de los nervios sin saberlo, hasta que éste decidió hacerle ver su error.

-¿Cómo puedes ser buena en pociones sin saber cortar la gurdiraíz?

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, y se incorporó de la mesa sobre la que estaba inclinada. Le incomodaba tener que hablar con él como si nada, pero visto lo visto, no había más remedio.

-¿Qué hay de malo en cómo la corto? –preguntó con reticencia.

-Que al hacerlo de forma longitudinal se desaprovecha la mitad de la esencia. Tienes que picarla.

Hermione sabía que tenía razón, pero esa parte de las pociones (que tanto se parecía al arte de la cocina), no se le daba del todo bien.

-Pues no sé picar sin una picadora, así que seguiré haciéndolo a mi modo. –replicó orgullosa, dando la conversación por terminada.

Un chasquido de lengua precedió a la invasión de su espacio personal, que tan celosamente guardaba desde el incidente en las mazmorras. El rubio se había prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo, y ahora sujetaba la mano en la que ella sostenía el cuchillo. Respiraba en su oreja.

El cuerpo de Hermione se volvió rígido, y él lo sintió.

-Aléjate ahora mismo. –amenazó apretando con fuerza el arma blanca, indicando sin palabras que podría usarla en caso necesario.

-Relájate, ya no me haces gracia. –masculló con desgana, bajo la que yacía algo como contrariedad.

-Se supone que nunca te la he hecho, y eso no ha sido un impedimento. Te lo repito, f u e r a .

-Granger, aunque tuviera interés, estoy desarmado y rodeado de enemigos. Puedes considerarme un loco, pero no un suicida.

Entonces la mano de él manipuló la de suya, y comenzó una explicación que no le había sido solicitada.

-Primero la cortas en dos mitades. Ahora coges una mitad y cortas en tiras, así. –la situación entera estaba perturbando a Hermione, que no sabía muy bien si atender a lo que decía o clavarle el cuchillo.- Giras en un ángulo de 90 grados e insertas el cuchillo en el cuerpo de la gurdiraíz, de forma que te queden cuadrados. Y , por último, lo colocas en posición vertical, y terminas de picar. Es sencillo.

Lo hizo todo con una precisión de maestro bastante loable, pero lo que la castaña quería es que la dejase en paz.

-Practica con la siguiente, no tardará en salirte. –dijo por último, y para su alivio, se alejó. No volvieron a hablarse en lo que quedó de tarde.

* * *

Esa noche le costó más conciliar el sueño. Había sentido de nuevo su olor, el timbre grave de su voz susurrante y la electricidad de su cuerpo. Y le provocaba, por supuesto, sentimientos demasiado contradictorios como para poder procesarlos con claridad. Había estado sereno, concentrado, y a veces incluso gentil; nada que ver con aquel hombre dominado por sus más bajos instintos que había intentado forzarla.

Y lo maldijo, muchas veces, por lo bajo, como un rosario. Por ser discordante, y complicado, por descolocarla y desafiar su intelecto.

* * *

Draco se acostó en el colchón del suelo y cerró los ojos, aunque no con intención de dormir.

Krum la había protegido de él. Dos veces. ¿Tan peligroso era para ella que todos se habían dado cuenta?

Se había acercado demasiado. Y él mejor que nadie sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, porque estaba harto de que huyera, o peor, de que lo ignorara. Entonces, sin pedir permiso ni perdón, se había pegado a ella, la había cogido la mano, y susurrado al oído insulsas instrucciones sobre cortar algo parecido a una cebolla. Y se había sentido vivo por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Pero la señorita sabelotodo había temblado como una hoja bajo su agarre. De miedo. Y supo que eso estaba mal.

Debería estar orgulloso de su recién adquirida reputación, pero algo fallaba. No había rastro de poder, honor, o aristocracia en aquello. Se había convertido en una fuerza caótica, un rey Midas que destruye todo lo que toca.

* * *

Krum no regresó al día siguiente y esto sí que preocupó un poco a Hermione. Ahora sí que quería saber lo que había pasado, pero antes tenía un asunto que resolver.

En cuanto Ron salió de su cuarto, en pijama y medio dormido, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta un rincón.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Ronald.

Su primera reacción fue la sorpresa, a la que siguió esa típica mueca orgullosa propia de los niños pequeños, y de Ron.

-Pues empieza. –contestó con fingida displicencia.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero recordó que para hablar con él necesitaba armarse de paciencia.

-Te agradecería que dejases de comportarte como si tuvieras cinco años, sería de gran ayuda.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir… -dijo con tono entre irritado y decepcionado.

-No, no he acabado. –lo retuvo agarrándolo de nuevo. Él se quedó. La chica suspiró antes de hablar- Te aprecio mucho, Ron. Y no quiero que sigamos enfadados por una niñería. Si estás de acuerdo conmigo, dilo ahora. Sino, será mejor que te ahorres futuras disculpas, porque no te escucharé.

Ronald Weasley supo que la castaña iba en serio, y no le quedó otro remedio que rendirse. Tras un par de palabras de disculpa y un abrazo, ya eran amigos de nuevo. Y aunque ambos sabían que algo había cambiado, y que quizás nunca volvería a ser como antes, era políticamente incorrecto expresarlo en alto en un momento de reconciliación, por lo que lo que dejaron así.

Justo cuando ya no tenían más que decirse y el momento estaba volviéndose cada vez más incómodo, apareció Harry, al que rápidamente fue a interrogar su amiga. Quería saber qué había pasado entre Malfoy y Víktor.

-Sabía que me lo preguntarías, pero sigo sin saber cómo explicártelo, porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Tampoco lo recuerdo con claridad, ni escuché absolutamente todo, pero es que fue muy extraño.

-Explícate mejor, porque me estás intrigando.

-Bueno, cuando te fuiste, los descongelé, y me interpuse entre ellos. Para que dejasen de pegarse, tuve que amenazarlos con la varita. Y, no me preguntes cómo, acabaron discutiendo sobre ti.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

-¿Sobre mí? Pero, ¿por qué?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, pero Malfoy empezó a soltar cosas la mar de raras, tipo, y cito textualmente lo poco de lo que me acuerdo, "Granger es mayorcita para defenderse sola, no es ninguna inútil" o "no actúes como si te perteneciera, eres demasiado imbécil para ella".

No supo muy bien como tomarse esto. Malfoy estaba… ¿qué? ¿defendiéndola? ¿halagándola? Al menos a su modo, retorcido, hiriente y posesivo. Pero por otra parte estaba segura de que había hecho sentirse fatal al buscador… iba a acabar teniendo más que palabras con el mortífago.

-¿Qué más dijo?

-No lo sé, Herms, ya te dije que no me acuerdo. Lo siento.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a zancadas a la habitación donde estaban los demás. Llamó primero a la puerta , no quería sorprender a nadie en paños menores, y después pidió cordialmente a los dos mayores que abandonaran el cuarto, aunque en aquel momento la educación no era una de sus prioridades.

-¿Desde cuando soportas estar sola conmigo? –no era una pregunta, sino una afrenta.

-Desde que no me queda más remedio.

-Vaya, deduzco que estás cabreada.

-Deduces bien. –respondió sarcástica.

-Me pregunto qué acto mezquino y atroz habré cometido esta vez…

-¿Qué le has dicho a Víktor? –buscó su mirada, pero él parecía rehuirla.

-Muchas cosas… -una respuesta tan misteriosa no le resolvía ninguna duda.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que se marchase?

Él soltó una especie de carcajada.

-¿Te hace gracia la pregunta?

-Lo cierto es que sí, es una pregunta bastante estúpida… en esta vida todo se pega... –Hermione estaba a punto de sacar su varita, pero él se puso serio a tiempo. - Yo no le he dicho nada para que se marchase. En todo caso, deberías preguntarle a él qué parte de nuestra agradable charla lo hizo tomar esa decisión, y por qué. Y me temo que ahí no puedo ayudarte.

-Déjate de filosofía del lenguaje, sabes perfectamente qué es lo que le hizo reaccionar así.

-Bueno, si estás tan segura, es porque tú también lo sabes. Y eso nos lleva de nuevo a la inutilidad de este interrogatorio.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y la estrujó de frustración. Él no lo vio porque hacía tiempo que le había dado la espalda, y que miraba con aire distraído por la ventana.

-Eres imposible…

-No lo sería si tú fueras más directa. Si haces preguntas ambiguas, no esperes otra cosa en las respuestas.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué le has dicho que era "demasiado imbécil para mí"?

-Vas mejorando.

-Responde.

-Se lo he dicho porque es cierto.

-Pero es que no lo es.

-Oh vamos, Granger. ¿Esperas que te explique punto por punto por qué él es corto de mente y tú no? La vanidad no es una cualidad apropiada para una Gryffindor…

-¿Qué tiene que ver la vanidad con esto?

-Todo. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que tu aparente afición a sujetos con la sensibilidad y entendimiento de un guisante verde se debe casi exclusivamente a la vanidad. Es decir, disfrutas siendo más inteligente que ellos, eso te otorga una especie de poder que, a su vez, te concede el lugar dominante en el vínculo afectivo, y te hace sentir seguridad en ti misma, y estabilidad. No veo otra explicación.

-¿Me lo parece a mí, o eso es un símil de tu relación con Parkinson? –preguntó mordaz.

-No, mi relación con Pansy respondía a impulsos puramente sexuales, pero creo que ese no es tu caso. –dijo con sorna.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa. Solo voy a hacerte una advertencia, y es que no te vuelvas a acercar a Víktor.

-¿O qué?

-O te entregaré al Ministerio, nadie me lo impedirá, lo sabes.

-Y entonces desvelaría vuestro escondite.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que rió.

-No puedes. Estás preso, mejor dicho, todos estamos presos de un encantamiento Fidelius. Y Harry es el guardián. Así que lo veo un poco complicado.

Si no estuviese de espaldas a ella, la chica habría visto el preocupado semblante del rubio, pero, por suerte para él, las rejas de la ventana fueron las únicas testigos.

Hermione consideró que no había más que decir, y se fue, dejándolo solo. Le mandaría una carta a Víktor aprovechando los veinte minutos que quedaban antes de la llegada de Neville.

* * *

Las pociones eran laboriosas, y, además, lentas de realizar, por lo que decidieron poner a trabajar en ellas a todo el Ejército de Dumbledore. A ello se dedicaron en la Sala de los Menesteres, y después lo trasladaron todo de nuevo a la habitación de Luna y Hermione. Además, más tarde tendrían que volver a almacenar todo en el sótano. Estos traslados resultaban una pérdida de tiempo, y tiempo era precisamente lo que escaseaba, por lo que decidieron establecer un laboratorio permanente en el cuarto que ocupaban las dos chicas (con la directa consecuencia de que ya no podrían dormir allí).

-¿Y dónde pretendéis que durmamos? En vuestra habitación no cabe un alfiler. Además, sería… inapropiado.

-Vamos, Hermione. Creo que todos tenemos la suficiente confianza como para vernos en pijama. Solo es cuestión de mover los dos colchones y ponerlos en el suelo…

La castaña y Luna siguieron protestando, y exigiendo a Harry que él y Ron les cedieran sus camas, y durmieran ellos en el suelo, a lo que se negaron en rotundo.

Al final la solución vino de la mano de Aberforth, que intercambió las dos camas individuales de Harry y Ron por las dos literas de la habitación contigua, así todos podrían dormir en una cama (menos Malfoy, que seguiría en el suelo y sin derecho a protestar).

Esta vez trabajaron duro hasta tarde. Ron y Xenophilius fueron los primeros en rendirse, y anunciar que se retiraban a dormir. Más tarde fue Ollivander. Harry, Hermione, Luna y Malfoy siguieron una hora más, pero coincidieron en que el descanso también hacía falta. La única que se quedó fabricando más pociones fue la Gryffindor, que decía estar desvelada.

Casi todos se durmieron rapidísimo, menos el mortífago, pendiente de la llegada de la chica. Pero pasaba el tiempo, y ella no volvía.

Un impulso lo hizo levantarse en silencio, y deslizarse hasta el corredor. Abrió la puerta del "laboratorio", y la cerró tras de sí.

Hermione Granger estaba acurrucada encima de la mesa, entre plantas secas esparcidas a la luz de un candelabro.

_Desvelada… ya, y un cuerno._

Se aproximó sin hacer ruido a donde ella estaba. Tenía la coleta deshecha y las mejillas coloradas. A pesar de estar en una posición que prometía ser de lo más incómoda, se había quedado frita.

No pudo evitar la sensación de Déjà vu, ya había vivido una situación similar. Aquella mañana en la mansión de los abuelos de Pansy, ella dormida en su cama. Entonces también le había parecido… hermosa, y eso resultaba inquietante.

Por un momento pensó en despertarla, pero pronto abandonó la idea. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La somnolienta y, al mismo tiempo, alterada voz de Hermione, lo detuvo.

-Quizás eso debería preguntarlo yo. Estoy durmiendo en el suelo, y tú, que tienes cama, vienes a dormir a una silla.

-No pretendía quedarme dormida.

-Puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero no a mí, querida. No quieres dormir en la misma habitación que yo, esa es la razón.

-¿Y acaso es tan absurda?

-Supongo que no.

-¿Supones? ¿Debo entender eso como que admites tu parte de culpa?

Él se giró y la miró a los ojos.

-Simplemente entiendo tu punto de vista.

-¿Qué entiendes mi…? A veces me pregunto si no te habrán lobotomizado de pequeño… -se frotó los párpados y se levantó para estirar los músculos.

-Jamás volvería a intentarlo, dalo por seguro. Y si quieres que diga que en realidad no quise hacerlo, está bien, pero ambos sabemos que mentiría. Quería más de ti y no me importaron los métodos, puede sonar repugnante, pero es como me han enseñado a vivir.

-¿Te han enseñado a vivir violando mujeres? ¿Enserio? –preguntó con sátira e indignación ante la desfachatez del mortífago.

-Me han enseñado a obtener lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero, y a costa de todo. Y eso es lo que hago.

-¿Y merece la pena?

La respuesta a esa pregunta, Draco se la reservó.

-¿Vas a venir o no?

Hermione se lo pensó antes de contestar.

-No.

El mortífago carraspeó incómodo. No dijo nada por unos momentos, parecía como si estuviese sopesando algo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, ya no, puedes estar tranquila. –dijo al fin, con voz monocorde y mirada inescrutable.

Por un instante, una declaración así por parte de Draco Malfoy, aparentemente sincera, consiguió tocar alguna que otra fibra en su interior. Pero no podía dejarse convencer por pantomima barata.

-No te creo. –en lugar de cortante y determinante, ese "no te creo", había sonado abatido y amargado, tal que si ella se esforzase de veras en confiar en él, pero simplemente no fuese capaz.

El rubio apretó los labios formando una línea. Con su porte altivo y tranquilo, caminó hasta donde ella estaba, y cogió la silla en la que había estado sentada. Hermione se apartó instintivamente de su camino, y él se sentó.

La castaña no comprendía. Así se lo hizo saber con la mirada.

-Largo –le aclaró él en voz baja, señalando la puerta con un ademán. – Me quedaré aquí.

La chica escrutó su sobria mirada gris, pero no encontró nada concluyente. No parecía una burla , ni un sarcasmo. Desconcertada, boqueó varias veces en el aire, sin encontrar las palabras apropiadas.

-¿A qué juegas? –preguntó en tono acusatorio.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Vienes aquí haciéndote el niño bueno, y ahora finges ser todo un antihéroe arrepentido. ¿Enserio pretendes que me lo crea?

Él la miró fijamente, sin intención aparente de contestar a la pregunta. Ella continuó.

-No solo lo sospecho, _sé _que vas a traicionarnos de alguna forma. Ignoro cómo lo harás, pero estoy completamente segura de que sigues trabajando para _Él_, y nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará dudar sobre este punto.

Draco permaneció callado por un tiempo, y al final habló, con tono fehaciente, midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

-Lo único que te estoy asegurando es que mis intenciones para contigo han cambiado, nada más.

Se acercó a la silla un par de pasos, sintiéndose de súbito desbordada por sus sentimientos, asfixiada.

-¡Pues es un alivio! Después de gritarme a la cara mi inferioridad durante años, tratarme como un objeto sexual de usar y tirar y, casi inmediatamente después, aprovecharte de mi mejor amiga, llegando a ponerla en mi contra, me _encanta_ que al fin te hayas aburrido de mí.

El rubio desvió la mirada y tamborileó sobre la mesa, lo que Hermione interpretó como un gesto de la más insultante indiferencia hacia ella.

-Ya, ya sé que toda esta charla te aburre y, ¿sabes?, en realidad ya no me importa nada, todos moriremos en menos de una semana. –soltó una risa amarga –No busco tus disculpas, sé que jamás saldrán de tu boca, y aun si se diera el caso, no serían sinceras. Lo único que quiero es una razón. –esbozó un amago de sonrisa forzada–De entre todos los _sangresucia_ de Howarts, ¿Por qué escogiste destrozarme la vida a mí?

El mortífago, que continuaba mirando a la nada, se levantó de la silla. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, mirando al techo, respirando hondo, abrumado por pensamientos que ella ni siquiera sospechaba.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

Los ojos grises adquirieron un brillo distinto, atormentado, que la hizo retroceder. Pero él avanzó.

-Te envidio, Hermione Jean Granger.

Escuchar su nombre completo de esos labios provocó que una imaginaria taza de porcelana se precipitara y estrellara en el interior de Hermione.

-Te envidio porque lo tienes todo, y yo nunca he tenido nada que valiese la pena.

Tras un segundo de aturdimiento, la castaña volvió en sí.

-Ya claro, pobre niño rico, mimado y popular…

-¿Crees que algo de eso importa? El dinero y el poder se acaban, no sabes con qué rapidez. –una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro al pensar en Lucius –¿Familia? A veces creo que mi padre es mi peor enemigo. Otras veces incluso soy yo el que quiere verlo muerto. Los falsos amigos, que resultan ser todos, desaparecen junto con el dinero. Mi compañía más fiel y útil para olvidar problemas ha sido el vodka, además del sexo fácil. Podría tener una amante distinta cada noche, o no tener ninguna, la satisfacción es transitoria, fría, y vacía. Lo único que voy a tener para toda mi maldita vida es esto –se remangó el brazo, le enseñó la Marca Tenebrosa en todo su esplendor- con todo lo que acarrea. Esto es ser Draco Malfoy, y es una puta mierda.

La confesión la había cogido por sorpresa. En aquel momento, el mortífago parecía un ser humano corrompido por una sociedad hipócrita y hostil. Lo que ella había dicho siempre. Pero se negaba, se negaba a volver a confiarse. Ya había cometido ese error demasiadas veces.

-¡Tú tomaste tus propias decisiones! Si te ha salido todo al revés, te jodes –espetó más dureza de la que había pretendido.

-¡NO TUVE OTRA OPCIÓN! –bramó colérico.

-Siempre hay otra opción.

-¡PARA TI! – la asió con fuerza por los hombros, y ella se dio cuenta de que la varita estaba en la mesa. –Porque eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación, y siempre supiste que la sangre no cambiaba absolutamente nada. –intentó deshacerse del agarre, pero él la condujo hasta la pared contra su voluntad, siempre manteniendo la distancia de sus brazos extendidos –Porque podías mirar al resto del mundo por encima del hombro, y nadie podría reprochártelo. Pero no lo hacías, porque Doña Perfecta casi nunca se equivoca, casi nunca se precipita, casi nunca miente, y tiene la conciencia limpia, o casi. ¿Y sabes quién hizo que te equivocaras, precipitaras, mintieras y te sintieras culpable? Yo. –La soltó, apoyando las palmas en la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza, y descansando su blanca frente en el hombro de la chica, en un gesto que parecía redentor.

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué creer y qué no. Él subió hasta su oído con los ojos cerrados.

-Quise verte arrastrada por el barro porque siempre me has hecho sentir… inferior. –susurró con voz ronca.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. El sonido se había atascado en su garganta, las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus grandes ojos avellana.

Tenerlo tan cerca, diciendo todas aquellas cosas que seguramente serían más mentiras, pero que tal como las decía parecían la verdad más evidente, solo podía ser doloroso.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus sentimieuéopntos formaban una amalgama indigerible, porque la sospecha de que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre crecía en su pecho a cada respiración.

Los párpados del mortífago se abrieron; el tóxico, atrayente, hermoso mercurio la envolvió.

-Y tienes razón, yo jamás me disculpo.

Pero ambos sabían que todo aquello era su forma de decir 'lo siento', que ese era el límite hasta el cual podía dejar de lado su orgullo.

De las espesas y húmedas pestañas de Hermione, se escapó una lágrima que recorrió toda su mejilla. El rubio la vio, y después volvió a clavar su anhelante mirada en la chica.

En lo que pareció un segundo eterno, Draco introdujo sus dedos en el ondulado cabello castaño para atraerla hacia sí, y depositó un fugaz y casto beso en su frente.

Ese gesto, ese símbolo, significó más que cualquier otra cosa…

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué opinais? ¿Me he pasado con la cursilería? ¿Sí?¿No?¿Un poco? ¿Corta el rollo, lo que queremos es lemmon?  
Espero vuestros reviews, besos a todas!

* * *

PD: Sondeo: ¿cuántas de vosotros queréis que la historia acabe bien y cuántas queréis que acabe en drama? Just asking... =)


	24. Chapter 24: Autocontrol

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK_

_**HarrypotterFann:**__ Me alegro de que te gustara =)¿Un beso de ellos? Jeje,eso es un arma de doble filo ;) Cuídate mucho!_

_**Lou-asuka:**__ Gracias por tu comentario! Besitos =)_

_**Melissavzla:**__ Feliz año a ti también! =)_

_**Galdenier:**__ Muchas gracias , también espero que hayas tenido unas buenas navidades, y un buen año nuevo =) Muchos besos ^^_

_**Mariana:**__ Gracias a ti por comentar! =) Cuídate!_

_**Aniecoldheart:**__ Gracias por tu review! Besos ^^_

_**Sam Wallflower:**__ Yo también pongo las pelis en inglés para escuchar su voz! xDD Es que la que tiene en castellano me suena horrible, como voz de pito… la suya es más grave y bonita :3 Gracias por comentar, y por tu comprensión en cuanto al lemmon =) Muchos besos ^^_

_**Rowina Ravenclaw:**__ Gracias por el review! Besos =)_

_**MaJoSaMe**__: "vale, aceptamos pulpo como animal de compañía" jajaja me encanta xDD Estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que dices en el comentario. Ah, yo también fantaseo con que más allá del asqueroso epílogo pueda existir el dramione… (o directamente ignoro el epílogo como si no existiese porque me parece una payasada, más le valía dejar el final abierto que hacer esa porquería xDD ¿se nota que lo odio? Jajaja) Vaya, así que eres de Murcia… no sabía =) No estuve nunca, lo único que sé es que hay una granja ecológica de la que yo compro yogures de leche de cabra xDDD (y aprovecho para hacer apología: consumo responsable! Arriba los productos ecológicos! Jajaja) Yo también espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad y que te vaya super bien en este año, que te lo mereces porque (por lo que leo) eres una maravillosa persona! Besos ^^_

_**Babi: **__Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el siguiente cap! =)_

_**Emma Felton: **__Muchísimas gracias por tu review y tu efusividad, me ha emocionado =3 jajaja Muchos besos!_

_**Audrey HMA: **__Toda opinión es siempre de ayuda =) Y speechless estoy yo al ver que te ha gustado tanto! Me alegro un montón, muchas gracias por comentar y un besazo =)_

_**Belial**__: Intentaré no ser vainilla! Ay, es que me encanta el lemmon, pero me da tanto corte cuando escribo! Jajajaj  
Sí, ahí está e problema, la opinión de mi novio no es objetiva, básicamente se basa en "no sé cómo te gusta Malfoy, es imbécil, Hermione tiene que estar con Ron" y me pongo de una mala leche… jajaja xD_

_Oye, tú eres una sádica de cuidado, "que draco se quede manco o tuerto(me lo estoy imaginando y me encanta) o hermione llena de cicatrices..." Me he partido de risa al leer esa frase, de verdad, eres única Belial xDD  
Feliz año y espero tu próximo comentario! =)_

_PD: Mugglelimpiadas ya se ha acabado! Pero me sorprendió que yo leí el final bastante tarde (tenia cosas que hacer) y a pesar de que la historia tenía una burrada de comentarios, en el final creo que solo había 3… me pareció super raro =S_

_**Aihin:**__ Muchas gracias a ti por comentar! =)_

_**Evan:**__ Entiendo lo de la falta de tiempo, a mí también me pasa, tranquila =) El fic va a seguir aquí así que… xDD Felices fiestas a ti también y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar! ^^_

_**Ana 2313:**__ Muchas gracias! =) Besos ^^_

_**Anakaulitz:**__ Gracias por comentar, muchos besos! ^^_

_**Diansweet-malfoy:**__ Muchísimas gracias por dar tu opinión, siempre me halagan tus comentarios / Cuídate mucho y feliz año! =)_

_**Flor666:**__ Mil gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia! =) Feliz año! _

_**Lunatico0030:**__ Jajajja ya veo que te encanta cada vez que aparece Víktor! xDD Gracias por comentar y besos!_

_**Sharos**__: Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Muchas gracias por comentar, besos! =)_

_**Allison Cameron:**__ "es El capítulo" jajajja me ha encantado esa frase, gracias por comentar y feliz año Allison! =)_

_**Lilith Evans Black:**__ Muchas gracias por el comentario, cuidate mucho! ^^_

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todas por contestar al sondeo, que, por cierto, ha sido bastante unánime y lo tendré en cuenta =)_

_VERY IMPORTANTE: A las que no lo sepáis, la genialosa-fantástica-increíble historia de Muérdago y Mortífagos (de Holofernes) ya se ha actualizado! (después de dos años) y hay un grupo en Facebook (en el que yo también estoy :3) en donde se comentan cosas varias de dramiones y de tom felton, y lo recomiendo 100%!  
A las que no hayáis leído Muérdago y Mortífagos, por Dios, leedlo. Es el mejor fic del universo xDD _

_Os dejaría los enlaces, pero ya sabéis que fanfiction los borra =S De todas formas, escribís el nombre en google y ya os aparece, el fic, ya he dicho, Muérdago y Mortífagos de Holofernes, y el grupo de Facebook: YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MUERDAGO Y MORTIFAGOS._

* * *

_PD: Creo que vais a odiar a Herms al final de este cap._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: ¿AUTOCONTROL?**

Adoptando de nuevo su actitud distante, se separó de ella y desapareció por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Hermione permaneció inmóvil contra la pared, mientras él se alejaba con pretencioso paso aristocrático, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

El tiempo se había detenido en aquel rincón oscuro, y temía que todo lo que había pasado se esfumase de un momento a otro si movía un solo músculo. Podía ser todo un engaño artificioso, pero Merlín, a quién le importaba. Solo podía evocar la sensación de sus labios acariciándole la frente. Eso, y el impulso casi irreprimible de retenerlo inmediatamente después.

Daba miedo el poder que había adquirido sobre ella. Desbordada, exultante e infinitamente confusa, comenzó a temblar . Un calor febril y eléctrico fluía desde su ombligo a su cabeza.

Acabó acurrucada en el mismo lugar, llorando. Lo que tanto anhelaba había sucedido demasiado tarde. Un salvavidas en mitad del ártico, inútil alivio. No podía cambiar el pasado, ni detener el coche sin frenos en el que estaban atrapados.

* * *

No sabía qué estaba haciendo. Nada de aquello debería haber pasado, por el bien de ambos; y aún así era incapaz de sentirlo como un error. Había sido… _liberador_.

Pero la otra cara de la moneda era la _dependencia_ surgida del vínculo. Dependencia que, estaba seguro, se volvería contra él en cualquier momento. Estaba condenado a lamentarlo, pero eso no le había impedido convertirla en su nuevo refugio, en su única _salvación_.

Porque a pesar de todo, ella le había demostrado su lealtad, sin pretenderlo, sin darse cuenta. Porque él podía renegar de ella, tres veces o cincuenta, pero ella nunca lo traicionaría, sería contrario a su carácter. Porque Hermione Granger no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento; la falsedad, la codicia, la insidia que él consideraba valores inherentes a todo individuo por descontado, estaban ausentes en ella. Insólito, pero cierto.

Volvió a acostarse en su maldito colchón, sabiendo que la chica no vendría esa noche.

Tras el arrebato, había recuperado la compostura y fingido una actitud fría que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera sospechaba la fuerza de voluntad que le había sido necesaria para evitar besarla hasta arrancarle el alma. Porque de otro modo, nunca volvería a confiar en él, y de paso, en ningún otro hombre. Aunque para ser franco, la segunda parte le importaba un bledo.

* * *

Harry se levantó temprano aquella mañana. Quería seguir adelantando trabajo, todavía les quedaba mucho para tener un "armamento" decente.

A cada día que pasaba, el vacío en su estómago se iba ensanchando más y más. Casi se había acostumbrado a las náuseas constantes, pero no a las taquicardias ni a que los nervios no lo dejasen pegar ojo. Se sentía como un animal en el matadero, sentenciado sin remedio a un destino que conllevaría su autodestrucción. Desde luego que merecería la pena si eso asegurase la seguridad de todos los demás, pero por desgracia no había certezas en este sentido. Y aunque las hubiera, su heroicidad no era tal para que su vida no le preocupase lo más mínimo.

Él llevaba las riendas, él mantenía la calma por todos y lideraba con aplomo, pero en el fondo, Harry Potter estaba cagado de miedo como el que más.

Se lavó la cara, se aseó y entró en el laboratorio a trabajar. Había dejado un par de pociones macerando la noche anterior, con los ingredientes para continuarlas junto al caldero, pero le faltaba la raíz de bardana, que debía haberse caído.

Siempre igual, cada vez que intentaba hacer las cosas como es debido y prepararlas con antelación, ocurría algo para hacerle perder el tiempo inútilmente.

Se alejó un par de pasos de la mesa para escrutar el suelo y casi le da un infarto al descubrir un bulto viviente contra la pared.

-¿Hermione…? –sacudió el hombro de la chica –Hermione –repitió.

La castaña abrió los ojos, visiblemente desorientada.

-Te has quedado dormida trabajando. –explicó.

Ella se llevó la mano a la sien caliente, recordando.

–Herms, sé cómo eres cuando te concentras en algo, y te lo agradezco, pero, en serio, no es sano. Y no será de ayuda que la mejor bruja del equipo no esté en condiciones de rendir.

Entonces fue cuando Hermione se acordó de la noche anterior y se sonrojó, avergonzada. Pobre iluso, creía que había estado trabajando, jamás sospecharía que la había pasado pensando en temas estrictamente personales que respondían a las iniciales D. M.

-Conozco mis límites Harry, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. –_bienvenida, culpabilidad._

El chico le tendió la mano y un gesto de dolor surcó el rostro de ella al tomársela. Definitivamente, dormir en el suelo no le sentaba bien a su espalda, por mucho que dijera la medicina oriental. Con esfuerzo, se puso en pie, e intentó des agarrotar los maltratados músculos mientras Harry volvía a su búsqueda.

-¿No es algo temprano?

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa desenfadada desde debajo de la mesa.

-¿Tan raro te resulta que esté levantado? No sé cómo tomarme eso… ¡Ah! Aquí estás, condenada… -cogió la raíz del suelo con tanto ímpetu que se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa -¡Aau!

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó aguantándose la risa.

Harry asintió con un gesto de cabeza y apoyó las hierbas en la superficie, recorriéndolas con la mirada como si fuesen atacarlo de un momento a otro.

-Qué falta me haría ahora el dichoso libro de pociones de Snape…

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –preguntó, señalando el caldero.

El moreno se rascó la oreja derecha con aire pensativo, pero declinó la oferta.

-Tranquila, creo que podré manejarlo, mejor adelanta tu parte de trabajo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, fue hasta su propio caldero y lo destapó. Revolvió un poco la mezcla pastosa de su interior, con una mueca de desagrado tanto por la textura como por el nauseabundo olor. Después procedió a echar una pequeña cantidad de aceite de gusarajo, que no era menos repulsivo. Cogió el frasco, le quitó el corcho y se inclinó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel que la boquilla. El líquido ambarino formó un hilo de oro entre un recipiente y otro. De pronto, en el borroso segundo plano, la fugaz aparición de una figura la hizo perder la concentración.

Desde donde estaba pudo ver como Draco entraba al baño, sin mirarla a ella ni a Harry.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó al darse cuenta de que se le había ido la mano con la dosis.

A su amigo tampoco le iba mucho mejor. Tenía que manejar demasiadas sustancias seguidas, muy rápido, removiendo el caldero entre una y otra, y no le daban las manos. Tanto es así, que en mitad del frenesí alquímico, golpeó una botella con el codo, con la inevitable consecuencia de los cristales y el contenido desperdigados por el suelo.

El moreno se tapó la cara con las manos, frustrado, mientras Hermione lo hacía desaparecer todo limpiamente a golpe de varita. Harry se lo agradeció, y bajó al sótano a por otra botella.

Al doblar el rellano de las escaleras, escuchó golpes en el interior del baño. Se acercó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Solo pudo distinguir una especie de murmullo por lo bajo. Le dirigió a Hermione una mirada interrogante. Con un gesto, ella le hizo saber que tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

En esto, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Malfoy miró al ojiverde de arriba abajo con enfado.

-Discreto espía, ¿eh, Potter?

Harry miró a la chica, y después de nuevo al mortífago, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿Qué demonios hacías ahí dentro? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-¿Has oído hablar del escatológico fenómeno de los apretones? Sorpresa, los mortífagos también los tenemos. –explicó cínico.

Harry, repugnado, decidió no preguntar más acerca de las necesidades naturales de Malfoy.

* * *

Draco se levantó corriendo de la cama. Se había quedado dormido el único día en que no podía permitirse ese lujo. Apresurado, recorrió el corredor rezando para que el baño estuviese desocupado, y dio las gracias a Merlín cuando comprobó que así era.

Cerró la puerta con cerrojo, que, aunque era inútil porque todos afuera tenían varita, lo hacía sentirse más seguro.

El jade del _anillo_ de su familia brilló y no tuvo que esperar ni un minuto hasta que el elfo doméstico llamado Gwing apareció.

Con un suave plop, se materializó en el baño, y acto seguido se arrodilló ante su "dueño".

-¡Joven amo!

-Levántate y escucha. –el elfo lo obedeció ipso facto –me es imposible desvelar la localización, pero informa al Lord de que la Orden tiene acceso inmediato a Howarts, y dile que espero sus próximas instrucciones.

Un ruido como de cristales rotos los sobresaltó a ambos, especialmente al mortífago. Si lo descubrían, adiós a las posibilidades de salvar a su madre.

-Vuelve mañana por la noche, a las 4.

-¡Sí, amo! –exclamó el subordinado.

-¡No grites, estúpido! –siseó el mortífago con desprecio hacia la criatura.

Por desgracia para el mago, Gwing procedió a auto castigarse, estampando su dura frente contra las más duras baldosas que cubrían la pared.

-¡Basta! –susurró, frenético, agarrándolo por el raído saco para separarlo del muro. Pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, unos pasos curiosos se habían aproximado a la puerta.

Se quedó inmóvil, y susurró al elfo que se desapareciese de inmediato.

Nervioso, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Harry al otro lado. Por un momento tuvo miedo a que hubiese escuchado demasiado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no, y sus dotes de buen actor hicieron el resto.

Estaba volviendo a su cuarto cuando el de los ojos verdes le gritó:

-¡Ya que estás levantado, ven a ayudar!

El rubio no se dignó ni a darle una contestación, pasó de él como de las mierdas de perro en la acera y se volvió a meter en "cama".

* * *

Esa mañana, Ron no se despertó con la suave luz matinal, ni con el campestre canto del gallo, sino con cánticos pseudo indígenas entonados con la angelical voz de Luna y su padre. Bueno, angelical la de ella, porque lo que es Xenophilius, parecía más bien un borracho senil.

Los miró con expresión entre enfadada y estupefacta, pero como ellos seguían a lo suyo, sin prestarle atención, inspeccionó la habitación en busca de alguien con quien compartir la indignación. Y ese alguien no era otro que el rubio que se acababa de incorporar malhumorado de su colchón.

Ron señaló a padre e hija con la mano, solicitando una explicación.

El mortífago caminó hasta la puerta mientras respondía con grosería –¿De qué te extrañas, no es lo que hace tu familia para ganar un sueldo decente?

Ron se levantó de un salto y lo persiguió hasta el laboratorio, donde ya estaban los demás preparando sus pociones.

-¿Oís _eso_? –preguntó el pelirrojo señalando al foco de las voces, olvidando a Malfoy –¡¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse a berrear en plena mañana?

-Ohh, ¿le han sacado de su dulce sueño, alteza? Pues ya era hora, porque no estás de vacaciones. –le espetó Hermione, que no soportaba la pereza de la que Ron hacía siempre gala.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos para demostrar toda la antipatía que contenía su incomprendido ser. Al ver que nadie se compadecía de su mal despertar, bufó y desapareció.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, y susurró a la chica al pasar por su lado:

-Controla ese veneno, Granger, o me robarás el puesto.

A duras penas reprimió la sonrisa Hermione, que fingió no haberlo escuchado. En lugar de ello, se acercó a Ollivander, al que había visto hacer algo mal.

-Señor Ollivander, perdone el entrometimiento, pero creo que la achicoria debe echarse siempre antes del resto de los ingredientes, nunca después.

El hombre la miró con indulgencia por encima de sus gafas.

-Señorita Granger, permítame decirle que antes de ser fabricante de varitas, también fui a Howarts, y aprobé mi TIMO de pociones. La achicoria se echa antes que la mayoría de sustancias, pero después otras determinadas, véase la fibra de ala de dragón, el veneno de Lumpug y el polvo de hada Doxy, que, casualmente, es el que estoy utilizando.

La castaña cerró la boca al instante, sintiéndose estúpida y pedante. Pidió disculpas y volvió a su puesto mientras el viejo hombre meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisita paciente.

Todavía no había superado la humillación, cuando Aberforth subió para anunciar que alguien quería hablar con ella, y masculló por lo bajo algo como que no era un mayordomo.

Dejó todo lo que estaba utilizando y bajó enseguida. Por supuesto, el único que podía estar esperándola era Víktor.

* * *

-¡Víktor! Puedes subir, estamos todos con las pocio…

-No –atajó –Preferrirría hablarr prrimerro contigo, Herrmione.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella había querido evitar, demasiadas emociones en una noche para ahora enfrentarse a sabe-Merlín-qué. Pero claro que esto no se lo diría.

-Claro, por supuesto… ¿de qué se trata? –se esforzó en sonreírle.

-¿Te ha parrecido mal que te defendierra?

Hermione tragó saliva. Bueno, mal no era la palabra, en realidad agradecía el gesto, pero… siendo sincera consigo misma, no le había gustado.

-Pues…¿por qué me preguntas eso? –contestar a una pregunta con otra, lo mejor que se le ocurrió para evadir la verdadera respuesta.

-Porrque… bueno… no quise darr a entenderr que no pudierras valerrte sola, ni que fuerras una inútila…

-Inútil –corrigió mecánicamente, reprendiéndose mentalmente luego. _Hemione, cállate ya._ Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo pretenciosa que podía llegar a ser.

-Inútil, perrdona. Sé que erres muy buena bruja, solo que, bueno, creí que erra mi deber. Y luego me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo erra, porrque yo no soy nadie… ehm… imporrtante. No tengo derrecho a inm…-procesó un momento el término- inmiscuirrme en tu vida.

Todas sus palabras apestaban a influencia mortífaga. Maldito Malfoy, seguro que Víktor había estado dándole vueltas toda la tarde a esa tontería por su culpa.

-Pues claro que eres importante, no digas tont..

-Quierro decir que no soy nada tuyo. Porque soy un cobarrde, y tenía que haber hecho esto mucho antes.

-¿El qué? –en el mismísimo instante en que hizo la pregunta, se arrepintió. Por la forma en que la miraba, le iba a decir algo muy pero que muy comprometedor.

-Me gustas Herrmione. Aunque es algo que ya sabes. –Hermione contuvo la respiración. Sí, aquí estaba la escena incómoda que tanto había intentado aplazar. –Y este no es el momento parra hacer esto, en medio de una guerra, habiendo tenido tanto tiempo antes… perro si no lo hago, sé que me arrepentirré siempre. Herrmione, me gustarría que fuerras mi novia. –Sus exóticos ojos oscuros la tenían presa, y supo que no la dejarían marchar sin una respuesta.

Ahí estaba ese chico, alto, guapo, amable, considerado, e incluso famoso por su habilidad excepcional como buscador, pidiéndole para salir. Tenía algo especial, atrayente, y que al mismo tiempo te hacía sentir cómoda al estar con él. Era evidente por qué gustaba a tantísimas chicas (aunque Ronald se empeñase en que era solo por el dinero), pero todavía no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. Le gustaba… o al menos, antes le gustaba… pero no era suficiente. No sería justo salir con él y seguir pensando en… en el insoportable rubio oxigenado que… oh, mierda, el tema volvía a girar de nuevo alrededor de _él_.

El mayor problema es que no sabía como explicárselo a Víktor. Y aunque supiera, las palabras no salían de su boca. Todo se volvió muy penoso cuando pasaron los segundos y ella no daba señales de estar en la Tierra.

-Víktor… eres… siempre has sido… muy_…–¿qué? ¿"especial"? A ver, ¿qué más frases de teleserie americana se te ocurren, Hermione? _Maldita sea, qué mal se le daban estas cosas. Por como empezó, Krum se hizo una idea de cómo iba a acabar. La decepción estaba ya impresa en su rostro y no desaparecería.–Lo que quiero decir es que… tienes razón, no es el momento. No estoy segura de lo que siento… y no creo que lo descubra de la noche a la mañana. –El buscador asintió. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, jamás le montaría una escena estilo Ron. –Lo siento. –añadió con un hilo de voz, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

-Lo entiendo. No te prreocupes, esto no cambia nada. Os seguirre ayudando…

-Pero no tienes por qué –se apresuró a convencerlo Hermione –A nadie le parecería mal que decidieses volver… esto es peligroso Víktor, no quiero que te ocurra nada, y además tu familia sigue en Bulgaria y…

-Herrmione, Herrmione… parra el carro. No te sientas culpable, no estoy aquí solo por ti. La guerra es de todos, y quierro contribuir. –su tono sereno y coherente la convenció de que decía la verdad. No tuvo otra que asentir y resignarse.

* * *

Lo acompañó arriba, donde fueron recibidos con algunas mal disimuladas miradas hostiles. El búlgaro se colocó al lado de Hermione, y trabajó en solemne silencio mientras ella intentaba no hiperventilar de la ansiedad. ¿Por qué no podía estar enamorada de él? Todo sería tan sencillo… y mucho menos doloroso para ambos. Porque haberlo rechazado realmente le dolía, Víktor era la última persona en merecerlo.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató de las miradas inquietas del mortífago, que ignoraba lo que había pasado entre el búlgaro y la Gryffindor. De hecho, lo único que sabía era que habían estado solos, que trabajaban muy juntitos y que la chica de pronto parecía no recordar su existencia.

Ese día no pasó nada mucho más interesante. Luna intentó hacerlos cantar a todos la canción con la que había despertado a Ron, para alejar a los supuestos _nargles, _que, al estar en época de celo, se volvían más peligrosos de lo normal. Eso en realidad les dio un poco igual, ya estaban acostumbrados a las salidas excéntricas de la Ravenclaw, lo que les dejó un mal sabor de boca fue la detallada explicación del apareamiento de los _nargles_ que muy amablemente les otorgó Xenophilius. Le parecía un tema interesantísimo y muy curioso, por lo que no se dio por vencido a pesar de las suplicantes indirectas para que cambiase de tema.

Hermione solo estuvo pendiente de Víktor, de su estado de ánimo y de lo que podía necesitar. Por supuesto procuraba ser discreta, no quería incomodarlo con sus atenciones. Nunca había sido tan consciente de lo destructivo que es el sentimiento de culpa.

Al final del día, Krum se llevó un saco con la ropa para lavar. Molly Weasley seguía desviviéndose por ellos en la distancia.

La castaña lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Víktor le dedicó una de sus bonitas sonrisas, pero la miraba con ojos tristes. Hermione le ofreció la mano amistosamente, ya que quizás un abrazo hubiera sido inapropiado dadas las circunstancias. Él no se la estrechó. La cogió entre las suyas y, con gesto reverencial, se la besó, exactamente igual que en aquel baile donde la había hecho sentirse una princesa de cuento. El primer hombre que se había fijado en ella por algo distinto al interés de que le hiciese los deberes. El primero que había hecho que sintiese deseos de arreglarse. El primero en besarla. Y siempre, el último en juzgarla, el último en herirla, el último en abandonarla. Y ella lo estaba dejando marchar…

_Estúpida Hermione, estúpida estúpida estúpida. _

Se fue.

Ella se quedó plantada en la puerta, mirando a la nada, pensando si realmente dejarlo ir era lo correcto.

Mientras, a su espalda, una gélida mirada gris lo presenciaba todo en reflexivo silencio.

* * *

Esta vez sí que se acostó en su cama. No era la más cómoda del mundo, pero sí más que el suelo. Por eso se planteó volver al polvoriento parquet del laboratorio, porque no merecía un descanso mínimamente cómodo, porque era una idiota egoísta.

Cuando todos dormían, ella seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Decidió levantarse para ir al baño, pasear, ir en busca del sueño ya que él tardaba en llegar.

Intentó no hacer ruido, pero al dormir en la litera superior era un poco difícil. Despertó a Luna, y un poco también a Harry.

Malfoy tenía el sueño ligero. A veces parecía mentira que durmiese, estaba, como los gatos, siempre alerta. Esa noche no era una excepción. Al principio creyó que la fastidiosa personita que bajaba de la litera era Weasley, e iba a volver a cerrar los ojos cuando reconoció la delicada silueta recortada a contraluz. Ese cuerpo no podría pertenecer a la comadreja ni matándolo de hambre tres meses.

Escuchó los pasos por el corredor, la puerta del baño, el grifo corriendo. Los pasos de vuelta se interrumpieron.

Hermione dudaba si volver a la cama o quedarse en el laboratorio a hacer algo útil. Al final optó por atarearse, así pensaría menos en otras cosas. A falta de una biblioteca…

No le sería tan sencillo.

-¿Se puede? –Malfoy desde el marco de la puerta, haciendo que la chica se llevara la mano al pecho del sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces otra vez despierto de madrugada? Casi me matas del susto…

-No sé, quizá hubiera podido continuar mi ritmo habitual de sueño si no hicieras el escándalo de un soldador al bajar por la ridícula escalerilla de tu litera…

Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Una agradable charla informal estaría bien.

-Tú nunca charlas sin motivo.

-¿El desvelo no te parece suficiente motivo?

-No para ti.

Consiguió arrancar una media sonrisa al artero joven.

-Siempre viendo malas intenciones donde no las hay… -caminaba a su alrededor con actitud predatoria.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Pareces un buitre. –dijo irritada.

-¿Te pone muy nerviosa?

-Sí. –acompañó la afirmación con un gesto de cabeza, exasperada.

Se sintió tentado a continuar haciéndolo solo para molestarla, pero decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Siempre acabamos aquí, en el laboratorio del amor… -a pesar del tono despectivo y burlón, la frase había sonado mejor en su cabeza. Tenía que haber dicho algo menos mal interpretable, como "el laboratorio de la atracción mutua".

Pero no pasó nada, porque Hermione pareció ignorarlo.

-Si te he despertado, lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a tu cama e intentar dormir.

-¿Llamas cama a esa argamasa de muelles mal puesta?

-Creo firmemente que estarás mejor allí que aquí. Entre otras cosas, porque hoy el humor no acompaña y esta noche te tengo una animadversión especial.

Draco no lo mostraba, pero estaba sorprendido, y no gratamente. Claramente, después de lo del día anterior se esperaba una actitud algo más… calurosa. Y sospechaba que el no encontrársela tenía que ver con el búlgaro neandertal.

-Y esa… "animadversión" –imitó el tono agudo de Hermione -¿no será por algo relacionado con nuestra querida Lucy?

Hermione frunció el ceño, no tenía la más remota idea de qué hablaba.

-Lucy la Australopithecus Afarensis. –aclaró.

La castaña rodó los ojos de nuevo, sería imbécil el muy mortífago…

-Pues ya que lo preguntas, así es. –posó lo que tenía en las manos, golpeando la mesa. -¿Quién te ha dado el derecho para dar lecciones a Víktor sobre como tiene que tratarme?

-Me lo reprochas como si no os hubiese hecho a ambos un favor. Alguien tenía que decírselo, estaba haciendo el ridículo. –dijo con descaro.

-No, si aún encima tendré que agradecértelo. –puso los brazos en jarras.

-No estaría de más.

Ella parecía querer sacarle los ojos con las uñas.

-No sé, Granger, creía que eras la clase de mujer con suficiente valía para hacer las cosas por sí misma, y él se comportaba como si fueras una estúpida damisela en apuros. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que me haya equivocado contigo… -la miró triunfante.

-Sea como sea, soy yo la que debe decirle que me molesta su actitud, no tú.

-¿Y lo hubieras hecho?

-Pues… si hubiese llegado algún punto en que realmente…

-Contesta –la cortó. –sí o no.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, y la cerró de golpe. No, no lo hubiera hecho porque no quería que Víktor se sintiese como un imbécil.

-Pero… -volvió a empezar.

-¿Qué? –la retó.

-De acuerdo, no lo hubiera hecho. Y no lo hubiera hecho porque en realidad no me molesta, no si lo hace él. No me defiende porque me crea débil, sino porque le importo y quiere protegerme.

Draco realizó una mueca teatral.

-Ohh, el poder del amor me ha derrotado… ¿puedo? –dijo agarrando el caldero de Hermione.

-¿Para?

-Necesito vomitar.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo para que se apartase.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo imbécil que me pareces?

-Creo que a estas alturas ya me habrás dicho de todo. –chasqueó la lengua con perfidia –concretamente ahora, se me viene a la cabeza un momento en el que decías… ¿cómo era? –Hermione lo miró con recelo –ah, sí, "ohh, Malfoy,Malfoy, Malfoy…"

La chica se puso roja hasta las orejas, boqueando en el aire sin conseguir decir nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que no te acuerdas?

-No entiendo a qué viene eso ahora. Además, no sé en que estaba pensando en aquel entonces. –farfulló abochornada.

-En mí. –contestó con suficiencia, riéndose.

-¿Ves? En este momento no me importaría que Víktor te pusiese en tu sitio.

La sonrisa se borró de golpe de los labios del platino, que resopló con fastidio.

-Aquí está otra vez Vicky el Vikingo, noble hidalgo, el rey del romance. Como si besar el dorso de la mano no fuera un trillado recurso de película romántica barata…

Hermione se giró como con un resorte.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –indagó.

La repentina duda en el rostro de Malfoy confirmó sus sospechas: los había espiado.

-Pasaba por allí y me encontré con el feliz momento. Si quieres intimidad, este antro no es el mejor lugar. –mintió en tono casual.

-Tú… tú tienes celos. –expresó con incredulidad, y, tenía que confesarlo, algo de regodeo.

Malfoy la miró con desaire.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabecita con el caldero? ¿Por qué tendría yo celos de ese chimpancé con acento?

La incredulidad se esfumó con el tono desdeñoso del mortífago, dejando vía libre a la parte más perversa de Hermione.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? Un impecable buscador, plurilingüe, buena persona, querido por todos… todas esas cosillas que tú no podrías llegar a ser ni vendiendo tu alma al diablo. Ah, espera, que ya lo has hecho…

-Creo que se te olvidan un par de ellas: deficiente mental, analfabeto y sin una pizca de buen gusto. Por Morgana, lleva el mismo abrigo que la abuela loca de Longbottom. Además, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, mi francés es impecable. Cada vez que él abre la boca le da patadas en el esternón a la lengua inglesa. –Añadió muy digno.

-No cambiarás de opinión, pero que sepas-lo señaló con un enfático dedo índice- que yo tampoco: Víktor está, y estará siempre, por encima de ti.

-¿Ah sí? Pues corre a por él, tírate a sus brazos y ahógalo lenta y dolorosamente con tu cursilería empalagosa.

-¡Pues puede que lo haga! –gritó.

-¡Bien! –alzó la voz por encima de la de ella. –Que seáis muy felices en vuestra choza de las montañas nevadas, te deseo una horda de críos que tampoco sepan ni pronunciar tu maldito nombre, Herrrrmione.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Descuida, los llevaré de visita a Azkaban para que los conozcas.

Malfoy resolló.

-Dime una cosa, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan hija de puta?

-Cuando tú empezaste a actuar cual hermanita de la caridad "ayudándome" con mi vida privada; y dejaré de serlo cuando desistas.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas haciendo tú desde el puñetero día que se me ocurrió capturarte?

Entonces ella se quedó callada. Mirándolo desde esa rebuscada perspectiva, puede que tuviera un pelín de razón.

-Después de estar metiendo las narices incansablemente y averiguar hasta lo peor de mí, decidiste que al fin y al cabo, no había valido la pena. –su voz fría y sarcástica no lograba ocultar el malestar subyacente –La conclusión del experimento fue que soy el despojo humano que ya te había advertido previamente que era.

-Eso no es…

-Déjame acabar –la fulminó con la mirada y ella se resignó –Pero nada de lo que hagas es cruel si de satisfacer tu curiosidad se trata. El fin justifica los medios, ¿te suena? Sí, es uno de mis principios y no lo oculto. Pero tú utilizas las mismas artimañas y al final te atreves a juzgarme.

-¡No era simple curiosidad!

-Por supuesto que no, la curiosidad de una Gryffindor es un sentimiento legítimo y superior a todo.

Hermione desvió la mirada y sosegó el tono.

-No me creo que después de todo todavía no te hayas dado cuenta, Malfoy.

-¿De qué?

Hermione resopló, y decidió que aquello era demasiado vergonzoso como para seguir.

-De nada, imbécil, _olvídalo_. –intentó ir hacia la puerta, pero él la retuvo. En el fondo, tras el sobrio traje, los huesos, las vísceras y la escarcha, una templada lucecita de esperanza se había encendido.

-Acaba lo que empiezas.

Ante la dificultad de desasirse, Hermione se lo pensó mejor, no era una mala ocasión para sacar provecho.

–De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero con una condición.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-No me acostumbro a que seas tan oportunista.

-Imposible no aprender alguna lección conviviendo con el maestro.

-Deja de aburrirme y escúpelo.

-Quiero que me digas el porqué de lo que pasó con Ginny.

Esa espinita la había tenido clavada desde entonces, y quería oír la razón, por desagradable que le resultase. Quería oírla para poder descartar las posibilidades que realmente la torturaban.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? La zanahoria ya está "a salvo" de mí.

-Tú solo responde.

-Solo para asegurarme, Granger, ¿qué crees que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

La mueca burlona y astuta que había aparecido en su rostro la hizo desconfiar.

-Pues… lo que tú me dijiste… -comenzó, insegura.

-Vaya, ¿y qué fue exactamente lo que te dije? Porque no lo recuerdo. –pero lo recordaba muy bien.

-Bueno, lo insinuaste… -intentó explicarse – y yo creí que.. bueno.. que…

-¿Qué qué? –la apremió, impaciente.

-Que os habíais acostado. –dijo al fin.

El rubio se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Y bien? –instó Hermione, contrariada.

-¿Enserio necesitas una explicación para eso? Soy el despreciable y libertino Draco Malfoy, nunca digo que no a un buen pol…

-Vale, ya está, me quedó claro. –lo interrumpió con brusquedad, sacudiendo la cabeza como para escuchar menos.

-¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? –se burló con perspicacia.

-No. –y ese "no" sonó a reproche más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Si me dices lo que quieres oír, terminamos antes y te ahorras el berrinche.

-Déjalo estar y suéltame de una vez. –forcejeó y lo empujó, sin que eso sirviera para que él se molestase ni un poco.

-No hicimos nada. –confesó en mitad de la disputa.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. La rechacé, y ahí acabó todo. Te toca.

-¿Que la…? ¿Por qué?

-Eso ya es otra pregunta. _Te toca._ –enfatizó.

Hermione sintió una cálida sensación de alivio que nubló un poco su juicio.

-No estoy con Víktor, ni lo estaré, y es exclusivamente culpa tuya. Ahora que ya lo sabes, deja que me vaya.

La intentona de volver a escabullirse fracasó. La acorraló contra una de las mesas. Tragó saliva.

-No entiendo. –dijo con falso tono despistado.

-Claro que lo entiendes, y ya estoy bastante humillada, así que apártate ahora mismo o sacaré la varita y…

-Y me harás cosquillas con ella.

Ella desenfundó y le apuntó al pecho.

-¿Apostamos?

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero dejarse llevar por lo que sentía no llevaría a ninguna parte. No había posibilidades para ellos dos, era un hecho, aunque a tan poca distancia la afirmación perdía mágicamente su validez.

El rubio no se amedrentó. Estaba hipnotizado por sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos para alejarse de la nociva influencia del mercurio, maldiciéndose y maldiciéndolo en bajo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –susurró.

_Porque no hay una maldita noche desde que estoy aquí en que no piense en hacerte mía. Porque la ansiedad me está consumiendo al estar tan cerca y no poder tocarte._

-Porque te _necesito_ cerca, Granger. Eres una jodida droga. Te detesto. –reconoció, a su pesar.

Ella abrió los ojos. La confesión la sacudió. Draco no la quería, de eso podía estar segura, pero, por desgracia, eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a manejar la situación? No podía. Sentía que se partía en dos y que su voluntad quedaba reducida hasta desaparecer. Las estúpidas lágrimas ya estaban de nuevo empañándole la vista, ¿a qué rama de la familia tenía que agradecer la sensiblería crónica?

-Aléjate–dijo en un intento de voz firme.

Él se debatió entre hacerlo o no. Sería lo más prudente, pero, Merlín, no quería, no _podía_. Ella era lo único que deseaba en ese momento.

-Ayer lo conseguí. No me pidas que lo haga dos veces.

Hermione quería correr, huir a algún lugar recóndito del Tíbet y olvidarse de esos helados ojos grises que cuando la contemplaban ya no estaban tan helados. Brillaban, se derretían.

Incomprensible, cuanto más profundizaba menos entendía. Según él mismo, el sexo era pura frivolidad, la satisfacción vacía y pasajera que proporcionaba ya lo había aburrido. Entonces…

-Si no es sexo, ¿qué es lo que buscas en mí, Malfoy?

Tomó al mortífago por sorpresa. Se quedó paralizado. Su rostro se descompuso. ¿Cómo explicárselo a ella si no podía ni entenderse consigo mismo?

-¿Quién te dice que no busco sexo? –se las arregló para falsificar una de sus sonrisas más sugerentes.

-Bueno, si solo quisieras eso, no veo por qué rechazarías a Ginny, que al menos es sangre pura. ¿Por qué ella no y yo sí?

Ahora eran los ojos miel los que presionaban y oprimían a Draco. Un telón de denso silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Sus miradas parecían intentar entablar conversación, pero no hablaban el mismo idioma.

-No lo sé. –contestó al fin, siendo sincero consigo mismo y con ella.

Hermione asintió, sin estar segura de si esa respuesta era buena o mala. Lo asió con suavidad de los antebrazos y lo apartó de su camino firmemente.

–Cuando lo descubras, házmelo saber.

El asunto estaba zanjado, pero por algún motivo en el que prefería no pensar, fue _incapaz _de dejarla ir.

-Está bien –se dio la vuelta, la atrajo hacia sí, y, obedeciendo a su principal impulso, la _besó_ en los labios.

Circe, podría caer muerto en ese instante y no le hubiese importado. Eran exactamente como los recordaba, suaves, cálidos, voluptuosos.

Pero una corriente de aire se interpuso y una bofetada le impactó de lleno en la mejilla izquierda.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca. –advirtió Hermione con la voz temblorosa de rabia.

Los ojos grises se abrieron casi más allá de su límite antes de convertirse en dos rendijas.

-¿De qué vas, Granger? –escupió con todo el resentimiento posible – estás loca por mí, deja de hacerte la difícil.

Ella resolló con incredulidad.

-Merlín bendito, eres la persona más engreída que ha pisado la faz de la Tierra.

-No me vengas con esas cuando lo has admitido hace unos minutos.

-Pero no es razón para hacer lo que te de la gana conmigo.

- Yo quiero, tú quieres, no veo el maldito problema.

-Tú eres el problema . Hola, soy Draco Malfoy y utilizo a las personas sin importarme sus sentimientos.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger y me da miedo que me desfloren con un beso.

-Para ti no es importante, pero para mí sí. Y, francamente, bastante hago dirigiéndote la palabra como para que aún encima te quejes.

-¿Es que no vas a olvidar aquello nunca? ¿Qué pretendes, que me eche a tus pies y te implore perdón? Pues malas noticias, no lo haré.

-Los errores importantes no se arreglan con una palabra, ni con un gesto. Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden borrar, lo único que queda es dejar pasar el tiempo. Si estás dispuesto a esperar o no, es cosa tuya.

-¿Y quién me asegura la espera va a merecer la pena?

-Nadie. Eso es precisamente lo que determina si realmente te importa lo que quieres conseguir.

Tras otro tenso cruce de miradas, Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Procura no arrepentirte. –su tono era duro.

-Descuida. Lo que siento por ti es algo fuerte, y por mucho que quiera, no puedo controlarlo. Pero sí puedo controlar mis actos. –le hizo una seña para que la dejara pasar.

Muy digno, se hizo a un lado con la cabeza alta y sin mirar a Hermione mientras se iba.

Ella salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y ahogó un grito al descubrir una figura encaramada a la pared.

-Ron…

* * *

_Tachán tacháaan… qué pasará? _

_¿Odiáis a Herms verdad? xDD_

_Espero vuestros comentarios y críticas y todo lo que se ocurra, besos! =)_


	25. Chapter 25: Tensiones

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla, JKRowling.  
**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero primero tuve exámenes y después falta de inspiración (y sigo en plena sequía de ideas). Haré una excepción en este capi y no contestaré a los reviews (aunque los he leído todos) porque sino no lo subo en la vida. Muchas gracias a todas por comentar y preocuparos por la historia, de verdad que sois un encanto =)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25: TENSIONES**

-Ron…

Por un momento, dejó de respirar. No sabía qué hacía allí, ni qué había escuchado, ni siquiera si estaba enfadado o no, porque él miraba al suelo y los mechones pelirrojos le tapaban los ojos.

Se temió lo peor cuando pasaron los segundos y él no respondió.

* * *

Abrió un ojo perezosamente y no le tiró la almohada a la cabeza a la molesta persona que estaba haciendo tanto ruido porque se dio cuenta a tiempo de que era Hermione. Menudas horas para ir al baño. Y ahora estaba despierto. E irritado. Metió la cabeza bajo las mantas, pero ya era demasiado tarde: los ronquidos de Ollivander, los susurros que Harry emitía en sueños e incluso la suave respiración de Luna, le impedían volver al plácido estado de ensoñación.

Gracias a Merlín, no duró mucho, el calor de la cama hizo su parte y Ron volvió a relajarse casi hasta el punto de dormirse de nuevo. Pero algo volvió a impedírselo. Dos voces demasiado conocidas. Gritos.

_-¡Pues puede que lo haga!_

_-¡Bien! Que seáis muy felices… _

Y se acallaron hasta ser solo cuchicheos. La húmeda pared a la que tenía la oreja pegada no dejaba pasar más que palabras sueltas.

_-…hija de puta…artimañas…juzgarme._

_-..simple curiosidad…imbécil, __olvídalo__…lo que pasó con Ginny._

La mención del nombre fue suficiente para sacarlo de la cama. Hasta ese punto no había nada demasiado raro, se insultaban, como siempre. ¿Pero qué hacían _el hurón_ y Hermione hablando de su hermana?

Se deslizó con considerable sigilo por el pasillo y se posicionó a la suficiente distancia para discernir la mayor parte de la conversación, y, al mismo tiempo, tener cierto margen de escapatoria si salían.

_-La rechacé, y ahí acabó todo._

Cada vez entendía menos.

_-No estoy con Víktor, ni lo estaré, y es exclusivamente culpa tuya._

Ahora el puesto semi-seguro cerca del dormitorio se tornó secundario en el orden de prioridades. Lo que estaba escuchando se pasaba de extraño y tenía un mal presentimiento. Se acercó a la puerta del laboratorio y sacó la varita con toda disposición de atacar a Malfoy por molestar a Hermione, que se encontraba acorralada contra una mesa.

_-Porque te __necesito__ cerca, Granger. Eres una jodida droga. Te detesto._

Se le heló la sangre en las venas. Guardó la varita y volvió a esconderse tras la pared.

¿Qué coño había sido eso?

¿Seguía él dormido o Malfoy estaba drogado?

Y continuó escuchando. Y aunque nada tenía sentido, las piezas se ordenaron solas en su cabeza. El caótico puzle quedó confirmado con la última frase de Hermione.

_-Lo que siento por ti es algo fuerte, y por mucho que quiera, no puedo controlarlo._

* * *

-Ron… Ron, contéstame. –repitió la chica con un hilo de voz.

Él siguió sin abrir la boca, pero meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.

-Háblame. Aunque sea para insultarme. –le temblaban la voz, las manos, los labios, todo el cuerpo.

Entonces el Gryffindor clavó en ella una significativa mirada azul que solo sirvió para estremecerla todavía más.

-¿Insultarte…? Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo en estos momentos, Hermione, no tengo motivos para insultarte. En todo caso los tengo para llamarte estúpida. –se despegó de la pared de golpe -¿en qué demonios estás pensando? ¡lo único que quiere es utilizarte para encontrar la forma de jodernos, para llegar a Harry, o sabe Dios qué!

Hermione dejó pasar el hecho de que llamarla estúpida era, de hecho, insultarla, y se centró en la última parte del mensaje.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –lo enfrentó.

-¡Despierta! ¡Es un maldito mortífago! ¿Se te ha secado el cerebro?

La parte más insegura de la chica se inclinaba a creer que Ron estaba en lo cierto, pero la confianza con que lo decía era ofensiva.

-Tú… tú no sabes nada, Ron.

-Oh, no. Por favor Hermione, no hagas esto.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-¿Vas a intentar convencerme de que es una buena persona? ¿De que se arrepiente de sus actos? ¿De que lo has cambiado? Creí que eras más lista que eso… Todavía no puedo creer que hayas caído en un engaño tan obvio. En condiciones normales ese desgraciado no se fijaría en ti más que para humillarte. –espetó.

Y ahora fue ella la que calló, porque aquello había dolido. En el fondo sabía que era cierto, que no podía fiarse de Malfoy, que quizá solo buscaba hacerle daño de alguna enrevesada forma, como había hecho siempre.

-Resérvate los consejos para quién te los pida y cierra la boca, comadreja. –comentó el Slytherin pasando a su lado como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Tú… ¿adónde crees que vas?

Ron dio un par de zancadas hasta él, lo agarró del cuello y le pegó la cara contra la pared antes de que Malfoy pudiese siquiera reaccionar.

-Ron, suéltalo ahora mismo. –ordenó Hermione alterada. Se negaba a presenciar otra de sus estúpidas peleas.

-¿Creíste que te librarías? ¿Pensabas que Hermione iba a ser una presa fácil? ¡Pues te voy a dar una lección, porque tiene amigos que se preocupan por ella!

-Quítame las manos de encima, imbécil. Das pena, encima de pordiosero, despechado. –Draco se las arregló para deshacerse de la firme garra de Ron, quien se puso todavía más rojo de lo que estaba, infló pecho y se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con el rubio.

-Como sigas hablando de lo no sabes, serpiente asquerosa, voy a desencajarte la mandíbula con mis propias manos.

Draco le dedicó una socarrona media sonrisa.

-Lo único que sé es que yo conseguí más de ella en un mes que tú en toda tu triste vida.

-Malfoy, basta. –Hermione cogió el brazo del mortífago y tiró de él para que dejase de provocar a Ron, pero ambos parecían ansiar el enfrentamiento. La chica maldijo la testosterona con toda su alma.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, no se lo vas a contar nunca? –se le llenaba la boca insinuándolo, el placer que sentía al restregárselo al pelirrojo era más que evidente.

-¿De qué está hablando? –La vena de la sien de Ron estaba hinchándose preocupantemente.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. ¿Contárselo a Ron? Podía darle un infarto de miocardio y quedarse tieso allí mismo. Pero si no lo hacía ella, lo haría el otro, lo cual sería sin duda la peor de las opciones.

Entonces reparó en dos pares de ojos curiosos que se habían asomado al pasillo. Habían despertado a Luna y Harry (y quizás a los demás también, pero al ser adultos, preferían mantenerse al margen de esa clase de reyertas).

Hermione se humedeció los labios y pensó rápido.

-Ron, creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto. Cuando te tranquilices, te contaré en privado todo lo que quieras sab…

-Estoy muy tranquilo Hermione, pero voy a dejar de estarlo como no me respondas. ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos?

-No hay…-se lo pensó antes de hablar- nada.–Una salida algo cobarde para una Gryffindor, pero no podía soltárselo sin más delante del todo el mundo.

Pensó que esta verdad a medias la sacaría del aprieto por un rato, pero se equivocó.

-¿_Nada_?

Hermione fulminó al mortífago.

-Siento herir tu sensibilidad, Malfoy, pero creía habértelo dejado claro antes.–respondió con igual cinismo que él. Estaba cabreada, el muy idiota había conseguido tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos de reconciliación con Ron.

El rubio no contestó, la inquina en su mirada era bastante ilustrativa.

Pero Ronald no se contentaría con la parca explicación de la castaña.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Contesta! –exigió, dándole un empujón al Slytherin, que se limitó a observarlos a ambos con desdén.

-_Nada_ –recalcó –que ella no quisiera.

-Malfoy por favor, no empeores más las cosas. –La parte más razonable de la discusión, aparte de ella misma, era el mortífago (porque Ron se encontraba en un estado alarmantemente cercano a la enajenación mental) y eso no suponía ningún consuelo.

Draco pareció pensárselo, pero su orgullo pudo más que el resto. El brillo de la revancha en sus ojos anticipó lo que iba a suceder.

-Pero no te preocupes, Weasley, me encargué de que lo disfrutase.

-¡Mentiras! –lo acusó Ron, hincándole el dedo índice en el pecho, provocando que Hermione volviese a tirarle del brazo para separarlos. –Hermione nunca…

-¿No me crees? –lo interrumpió el altivo mortífago -¿quieres que te lo describa? ¿cómo la toqué?¿o prefieres saber lo que me hizo ella?

-¡Malfoy, cállate! –rugió la chica, ahora también fuera de sí.

-Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –Harry había venido como representante de él mismo y de Luna, que seguía observando tímidamente en la distancia, y casi es arrollado por Ron al meterse en medio.

El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre Draco y le rompió el labio de un golpe limpio. Éste tampoco se quedó atrás, utilizó el la fuerza del ataque de Ron para tirarlo al suelo en una veloz maniobra, y se disponía a patearle el estómago cuando la chica los petrificó.

Se apoyó contra la pared y resbaló por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mirando los dos cuerpos congelados en plena acción, consciente de que acabarían descongelándose en un rato. Estaba tan cabreada que la perspectiva de dejar que se mataran mutuamente se volvía atractiva por momentos.

Metió la cabeza entre las piernas, cual avestruz, hasta que una mano amiga le tocó el hombro.

-Hermione, hemos pensado que es mejor que hables con Ronald a solas, porque Draco Malfoy parece ponerlo algo nervioso.

La castaña sonrió, tanto por la vieja costumbre de Luna de llamar a la gente por su nombre completo, como por el ingenuo comentario que había resultado, sin pretenderlo, sarcástico.

-Sí, será lo mejor. ¿Podéis llevaros a…? –señaló al origen de sus males y deseos.

-Claro. –con diligencia, la rubia se lo llevó a la habitación, con ayuda de Harry y de la magia.

Hermione hizo también su parte y se encerró en el laboratorio con el pelirrojo, habiendo requisado previamente su varita, por si la cosa se ponía muy fea.

Cuando deshizo el hechizo, Ron se estaba encogiendo instintivamente para protegerse de la patada de Malfoy. Al darse cuenta de que no había ni patada ni Malfoy, se incorporó y la miró enfadado.

-¿Vas a explicármelo de una maldita vez?

Ella se mordió el labio mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, en contraste con la grave rigidez del chico.

-Está bien. –intentó resumir lo irresumible lo mejor que pudo –Lo que pasó entre él y yo viene de antes. De cuando estaba con nosotros, cuando lo teníamos, digamos, como "rehén". No sé cómo ocurrió, simplemente me besó… _nos_ besamos. Y a partir de ahí tuvimos más encontronazos, nada serio, ni definido. Y esto tampoco es fácil para mí así que deja de mirarme como si me hubieran salido tentáculos en la cabeza.

-Es que no me lo explico. Así que lo que él decía era cierto. Todo este tiempo… nos has engañado. Te has estado revolcando con ese… -el silencio expresó su indignación mejor que todos los insultos que barajaba su cabeza –Hermione, es un asesino. –la decepción en su voz hizo que a ella se le cortase un momento la respiración.

-Lo sé… lo sé Ron. Es hijo de quién es y ha cometido muchos errores, algunos imperdonables. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar qué hubiera hecho yo en su situación. ¿Quién me asegura que de haber estado en su lugar no hubiera actuado así? ¿O tú? ¿O Harry? Nosotros hemos tenido suerte, pero él nunca tuvo a nadie que creyese en él, ni consejo, ni apoyo, ni nada a parte de órdenes de su familia, que, admitámoslo, no es la más indicada para educar con neutralidad.

-¿Lo estás justificando? –estaba atónito.

-Lo único que digo es que juzgar es muy fácil.

-¿Eres consciente de que solo está haciendo teatro para que le ayudes verdad? No siente nada por ti, me atrevo a decir que te mataría sin remordimientos. Ya lo dijo una vez.

-Era un crío Ron, eso fue hace mucho tiempo… -en realidad se lo había repetido no hace tanto, pero mejor que Ron siguiera ignorando aquello.

-Precisamente por eso. No es como nosotros, es uno de ellos, desde siempre, y eso no puedes cambiarlo.

-No quiere hacerme daño. –le dio la sensación de que intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho? –se burló.

Ella frunció los labios, sabía que había manera humana ni divina de que él diese su brazo a torcer.

-Da lo mismo, Hermione, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes seguir siendo la… puta de un mortífago, -no podía creer que le hubiese dicho semejante barbaridad a Hermione, pero su boca iba más rápido que su cabeza- o no serlo, o desaparecer sin más. Me da igual. Para mí, no eres nadie. No sé donde estará la Hermione Granger que yo conocía, pero no eres tú. Tú eres una _traidora_, y déjame salir, no tengo nada más que decirte. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Le dio la espalda, no quería verla. Estaba demasiado dolido. La escuchó sollozar levemente, nunca le había dicho palabras tan duras, pero hizo como que no le importaba. Ya no confiaba en ella. El cerrojo se descorrió, la castaña le tendió retraídamente su varita y él salió de allí.

Al poco llegó Luna, quien desde siempre tenía un maravilloso don de la oportunidad, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione. Al principio le chocó un poco, no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de Luna, solo de Ginny. Y, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué había venido ella y no Harry. ¿Él también creía que los había traicionado?

-He hecho mal… no puedo arreglar esto. Ya no puedo arreglar nada.

No buscaba una respuesta, tan sólo se estaba desahogando. Sin embargo, la obtuvo.

-Si lo que te preocupa son tus amigos, ellos olvidarán con el tiempo.

-No… -negó con la cabeza, separándose y secando las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.

-Sí. Si tú olvidas, ellos también lo harán. Ahora, si realmente el problema está en que tú no quieres olvidar… bueno, entonces no tendrán más remedio que aceptarlo.

Dichosa Luna, leía la mente como si fuese un libro abierto. Debería haber hablado con ella antes. No lo había hecho porque no era una amiga tan íntima, pero eso era lo que hacía la perfecta confidente. Estaba a suficiente distancia como para ser imparcial.

-¿Crees que Malfoy se merece una oportunidad? –era consciente de que una tercera persona no solucionaría sus problemas, pero exteriorizar sus preocupaciones la ayudaba a dialogar consigo misma.

-Lo siento, yo no lo conozco. Pero… si te estás esforzando tanto por él, supongo que es porque has visto algo que los demás no hemos visto.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Conclusión: las decisiones tendría que tomarlas sola, nada nuevo. El inconveniente es que llevaba tiempo poniendo esa teoría en práctica y no parecía haber obtenido resultados positivos.

Le dio las gracias a la Ravenclaw y decidió volver a la cama, no quería ver a nadie más. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se encontró con que Ron estaba sentado en un taburete del piso de abajo, mirando la calle vacía por la ventana. Se detuvo. Estaba nevando. El chico la vio por el reflejo del cristal, pero no le dirigió la palabra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry también estaba allí, a cierta distancia de Ron, como aportándole apoyo emocional. Hermione quiso decirle algo, pero el moreno desvió sus ojos verdes. Ella supo interpretar el gesto de enfado y decidió seguir su camino.

Harry tampoco estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Lo único que sabía es que Ron estaba hundido, y su deber como mejor amigo, era apoyarlo a costa de todo, incluso de Hermione. (En esta decisión también influía que el pelirrojo todavía no le había perdonado lo de Ginny). Además, él tampoco se sentía nada cómodo con la extraña y recién descubierta relación entre ella y Malfoy. No estaba enfadado por el hecho de que se lo hubiera ocultado, eso lo entendía. Era su vida privada y la manejaría mejor sin interferencias ajenas (pues él y Ron se hubieran posicionado sistemáticamente en contra), pero por otra parte, estaba seguro de que Malfoy iba a hacerle daño, y esto no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Al llegar a la habitación, Hermione se encontró con los dos adultos acostados, no sabría decir si dormidos o no. El caso es que no la molestaron.

Cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo, acabando con la escasa luz que iluminaba el cuarto.

Murmuró un _Lumos_, necesitaba ver un mínimo para subir a su cama.

Un pequeño centelleo la hizo volverse al colchón mal colocado en el suelo. El mortífago tenía los ojos abiertos (y sangre seca en el labio). Intentó contenerse, por Merlín que sí, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Era mucho pedir que te lo callaras no?

Él torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa.

-Intento rehabilitarme, no puedes culparme por decir la verdad.

-No era necesario recrearte con pelos y señales solo para molestar a Ron.

-Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no di detalles. En todo caso, pistas. Es cierto que no me gusta difundir lo que hago en privado con las mujeres, pero tu… _amigo_ me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Ella lo taladró con la mirada. Cómo le gustaría volver a darle otro puñetazo como el que le dio en tercero.

-Ni siquiera lo sientes.

-Digamos que si tengo que arrepentirme de algo, lo haría de cosas bastante peores que abrirle los ojos a tu querida comadreja.

-Eres un imbécil. –un rinconcito de su cabeza le susurró que se estaba desquitando con el Slytherin, pero no le importaba.

-Pues haznos un favor a los dos y déjame en paz de una puta vez. –conciso y tajante, se dio la vuelta dando por terminada la conversación.

Ella apretó los puños y subió a su cama. Hasta Malfoy le había retirado la palabra. Se acurrucó en el colchón, triste y enfadada consigo misma (y con él, por supuesto).

Se sentía horrible por Ron y por Harry. Les había ocultado todo deliberadamente… creyendo que era lo mejor. Había sido una mala amiga, y supo que si la perdonaban, sería a largo plazo.

Le quedaba Luna. Y Víktor… hasta que alguien se lo contase.

Justo ahora que estaba arreglando las cosas, no solo con Ron, sino también con el increíble hurón botador, todo volvía a ponerse patas arriba.

A su derecha, un par de metros más al sur, Draco tampoco conciliaba el sueño. En realidad la estaba maldiciendo con todo lo que se le ocurría. Había herido su orgullo, lo había rechazado, había renegado de él delante de todos. Y aún encima venía a pedirle cuentas. Al diablo con ella, no quería saber nada, ni meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione corroboró sus sospechas de que las únicas personas con las que podía mantener una conversación eran los Lovegood y el anciano fabricante de varitas. Ron la ignoraba descaradamente, Harry hacía todo lo posible por evitarla y ahorrarse tener que escoger de nuevo entre sus dos amigos, y el cretino de Malfoy se comportaba como un cubo de hielo. No la habían mirado ni una sola vez a pesar de haber estado en las mismas habitaciones toda la mañana, primero reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres, practicando, y después en la taberna de nuevo, con las pociones.

Los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore trajeron una novedad que tampoco ayudó a aligerar el ambiente: había más mortífagos en Howarts. Aparte de Snape y los Carrow, habían llegado Thorfinn Rowle, Jugson y un par de ellos más que no conocían, un hombre y una mujer. Todos indudablemente mortífagos, habían sido contratados bajo el pretexto de mantener el orden y la vigilancia en el centro, ante la supuesta ineficacia de los prefectos. Eso significaba dos cosas: una, que el Ejército lo iba a tener más complicado para llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, y la otra y más preocupante, la certeza de que los mortífagos se estaban preparando para la batalla. Estaban en un momento crucial, debían avisar cuanto antes a los miembros de la Orden. Pero Víktor no había acudido hoy, y llevaban días sin ver a la señora Weasley. Tenían que disimular, si se dejaban ver demasiado por Hogsmeade, las sospechas recaerían peligrosamente sobre el pueblo.

Hubo otra novedad, una más grata, la visita de George. Vino de parte de su madre, a asegurarse de que "no les faltase de nada", como él mismo la imitó. Y de paso, a hacer un par de negocios no del todo legales con ciertos clientes del bar.

Todos se alegraron, la vista de una cara relativamente nueva era como un soplo de aire fresco en el claustrofóbico lugar; pero el espigado pelirrojo se dio cuenta enseguida de la tensión que gravitaba en el aire. Preguntó un par de veces, en clave de broma, pero ante la reticencia de todos a desembuchar, decidió dejarlo correr. Hormonas adolescentes, se dijo (pues él consideraba haber dejado atrás esa etapa).

Tan solo estuvo con ellos una hora y la mayor parte de esta se la pasó pinchando a su hermano menor, como obligaba la tradición familiar.

Hermione, quién obviamente se sentía excluida, fue a leer un libro a la habitación, en la que también estaba Ollivander. Todos los demás estaban con George, incluso Malfoy (que se había apartado a una esquina, sin prestar atención a otra cosa que al sugestivo techo gris moho).

Debajo de la cama encontró su bolsito mágico de cuentas, del que sacó un libro al azar. Después cogió otro más, a petición del anciano, quien también quería disfrutar de un buena lectura de evasión.

Así pasaron el tiempo entre páginas acartonadas y amarillentas hasta que George se acercó a despedirse. Por supuesto, le urgieron que avisase a sus padres sobre el tema de los mortífagos en Howarts, y se fue por la puerta prometiendo que lo haría cuanto antes. Entonces la habitación se llenó de nuevo de gente y Hermione volvió a salir sin dar explicaciones (nadie se las pedía tampoco).

Iba mirando sus propias pisadas, concentrada en múltiples pensamientos que la hacían murmurar por lo bajo y gesticular de vez en cuando. La sobresaltó un tintineo, una serie de golpecillos secos que provenían del baño abierto.

Una camisa yacía pulcramente doblada sobre el inodoro. La reconoció porque su propietario se la ponía en cada ocasión que podía, resistiéndose a llevar ropa de segunda mano todo lo que le permitía la higiene. Al acercarse un poco más, vio a Malfoy de espaldas golpeando una cuchilla de afeitar contra el lavabo, musitando improperios mientras se limpiaba el líquido rojo de la herida recién abierta en su mejilla.

Por el aspecto de su cara (que Hermione observaba por el reflejo del espejo colgado en la pared), parecía que acabase de luchar contra un oso. Apostaría mil galeones a que era la primera vez que se afeitaba sin ayuda de la magia.

Entonces el reflejo pareció enterarse de su presencia.

-¿Qué miras? –el típico matiz airado de alguien que se avergüenza.

Un resuello burlón fue toda la respuesta que la chica le dio antes de seguir su camino. Cierto era que aquellos días la pulcra cara del mortífago se había empezado a poblar de un manto de vello dorado, más castaño que el de su cabeza. Seguro que cada áureo y diminuto pelo nuevo en su barbilla lo torturaba hasta la locura al muy vanidoso. Y eso que ni siquiera le quedaba mal.

Pero no era la barba incipiente lo único que inquietaba a Draco Malfoy. Esa noche se obligó a mantenerse en vela hasta que el reloj de la pared marcó las cuatro menos cinco de la madrugada.

Se escabulló hasta el baño, comprobando que nadie lo siguiera y actuando con la mayor normalidad posible por si alguno se había despertado.

Cerró la puerta y esperó. Aproximadamente tres minutos más tarde, haciendo gala de la perfecta puntualidad de los elfos de Malfoy Manor, Gwing se materializó gracias al hechizo de su anillo. Los Weasley lo habían registrado para quitarle todo lo que se podía considerar "peligroso", pero nadie pensó que el anillo con el emblema de su familia pudiese serlo. (Y aun en el supuesto caso de a alguien se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, no habrían osado ni insinuar el arrebatarle tamaña reliquia familiar).

-Mi señor.

Draco se limitó a mirarlo con frialdad mientras se inclinaba ante él. Nunca le habían causado demasiada simpatía esos seres.

-¿Y bien?

-El Lord Tenebroso me ha autorizado a comunicar estrictas instrucciones para poner en práctica de inmediato.

El rubio alzó una ceja con aburrimiento por la perorata del elfo y lo apremió a hablar.

La misión que el Lord le encomendaba no destacaba por su originalidad. Era la segunda vez que utilizaba esa táctica para cazar a Potter, aunque al parecer en la última ocasión casi le da resultado.

Después la conversación se desvió a temas más personales, prioritarios para el rubio. La escasa información que el estúpido elfo le había comunicado sobre su madre no era muy alentadora: seguía en el mismo estado, a buen recaudo de su querida tita Bella, alias, la sádica desquiciada. Lo único que podía hacer era cumplir al pie de la letra su encargo y rogar a Circe que fuese cierto que Narcissa seguía con vida. Podían estar mintiéndole para seguir controlándolo como una infeliz marioneta, pero mientras existiese la mínima posibilidad de salvar a su madre, haría absolutamente todo lo que fuese necesario.

* * *

-¿Estás segura, Tonks? Están hechos especialmente para el periodo de embarazo…

-…y lactancia. Sortilegios Weasley al servicio de las necesidades de sus parroquianos.

-¿Podéis dejar de asediar a mi mujer? -Puso su mejor cara de (ex) profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y desvió el brazo con el que George ofrecía sus "bombones sensación", que no eran otra cosa que la versión "adulta" de las grageas Bertie-Bott.

-Fred, George, ¿no podéis dejar de pensar en la tienda ni por un minuto? –les reprendió.

-Madre, somos jóvenes emprendedores, deberías apoyar nuestras iniciativas. –respondió el primero.

-La motivación es parte esencial de los negocios. Además, últimamente nos hemos estado portando bien. –completó su hermano.

-¿Con últimamente te refieres a desde cuando casi ahogáis a vuestro pobre padre?

- "Sortilegios Weasley no se responsabiliza de las consecuencias acarreadas por el uso inadecuado de los productos" –respondieron al unísono.

-Bill, ¿puedes decigle a tu hegmano que deje de migagme así?-susurró la veela al oído de su marido.

Harry lo advirtió y se inclinó hacia su amigo.

-Ron… -pero en la dimensión paralela en la que el pelirrojo vivía, los susurros de Harry se convertían en el ulular de la brisa que mecía la larga, rubia cabellera de la francesa. Harry carraspeó sonoramente y le propinó un codazo en el costillar.

-¡Au! ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Es la mujer de tu hermano, acéptalo ya. –sonrió inocentemente a la recelosa pareja y los saludó con la cabeza, como si nada.

-Ya lo sé. –se revolvió en su asiento. –Ya no me gusta de esa forma, pero es una veela… está en su naturaleza atraer… no es mi culpa.

-Seguro… -contestó notablemente escéptico.

En otra esquina, el extravagante padre de Luna Lovegood intentaba convencer al señor Weasley de la existencia de los "subterráneos".

-Le digo a usted que es una civilización supra desarrollada y se encuentra justo bajo nuestras narices, dentro de la corteza terrestre. ¡Hay indicios!

-No hay tal cosa. Si la hubiera, los muggles los habrían encontrado en una de sus excavaciones. La única vida subterránea que existe es la del metro muggle, amigo.

-No puede demostrar que no existe, por tanto…

-El que no pueda demostrarlo no verifica la proposición… -replicaba el exasperado Arthur Weasley.

Frente a ellos, Hermione atendía a la conversación, compadeciéndose en silencio del marido de Molly y mordiéndose la lengua para no inmiscuirse y pecar de marisabidilla una vez más.

Minutos después, llegaba Víktor con el abrigo cubierto de copos de nieve. Acababa de volver del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio a causa de una complicación con su pasaporte, que no tardó en resolver en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quién era. Ventajas de ser famoso.

Saludó con una mano a los presentes y en seguida se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Todo bien en el Ministerio? –echó un rápido vistazo al Slytherin, que estaba reclinado sobre la pared, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. No parecía importarle la presencia de Krum. Volvió la vista a Víktor sonriéndole afablemente, pero con un atisbo de decepción en la mirada.

El búlgaro inclinó la cabeza a un lado ponderando la respuesta.

-Define bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te han puesto muchos problemas?

-No, lo mío lo solucioné enseguida. Perro el ambiente del Ministerrio es bastante distinto a como lo recuerrdo. Está repleto de gente… sospechosa.

-De mortífagos, sí, lo sé. –se alarmó de pronto - ¿no te habrán seguido?

-No,trranquila. Antes de llegar a Charring Crross me desvié por…

De súbito y bruscamente, Neville apareció por el túnel tras el retrato y se congeló en el acto ante la inesperada congregación de gente.

-Maldito Longbottom, ¡mira por dónde vas! –Malfoy se agarraba la rodilla en la que había impactado el marco del cuadro al abrirse. Lo fulminó con la mirada e insultó por lo bajo- estúpido torpe…

-Ya te vale Neville… -palmeó George en su espalda- tenías que haberle dado más fuerte…

-Y en las narices. –susurró Fred.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Harry, advirtiendo la hiperventilación de Neville.

-¿Es que ya lo sabéis? -preguntó, abrumado.

-¿El qué?

-Que se están preparando, saben que vas a entrar en el castillo. No sé cómo, pero nos ha advertido que si te vemos debemos colaborar en tu captura.

Se miraron unos a otros.

-Pues menos mal que nos juntamos para no nos pillaran desprevenidos… -comentó Bill.

-Bueno, ¿alguna preferencia? –Hermione se dirigió a todos con varios frascos de poción entre los dedos, dispuesta a repartirlos.

-Dora, será mejor que vayas a la Madriguera. –aconsejó el protector licántropo, rodeando a la embarazada con los brazos, haciendo arrumacos.

-Sí, querida, es lo mejor. Ve a casa, y avisa también a Ginny. –la señora Weasley la tenía asida del brazo, y había empezado a acompañarla hasta la salida cuando Tonks se negó, meneando los cortos mechones rosa chicle de un lado a otro.

-Ni lo soñéis. Estoy embaraza, no inválida. No me muevo de aquí.

-Nymphadora, no seas testaruda. Debes alejarte de la batalla.

-No me llames por ese nombre, Remus, sabes que lo detesto. Soy auror y mayor de edad desde hace mucho, así que sintiéndolo mucho, me quedo. –sentenció, sosteniéndole la mirada a Lupin.

Él se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, cabreado. No había forma con ella, no se daba cuenta de que encinta como estaba, sería de todo menos de ayuda. Y para colmo estaba poniendo en riesgo su salud, y por ende, la de su hijo.

Ollivander fue enviado a la Madriguera en su lugar. Víktor lo acompañaría para asegurarse de que no le ocurriese nada (el anciano también estaba en busca y captura por lo merodeadores) y luego volvería.

Hermione sacó la cabeza del mueble de las pócimas para acompañarlo abajo. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, ojeó a su espalda.

Draco, que tenía la mirada fija en cada gesto de la pareja, la apartó rápidamente al advertir del movimiento de los bucles castaños.

* * *

-Eh, no toques eso. Es mío.

Hermione divisó filamentos platino por encima de la puerta abierta de la alacena.

-Yo no veo que nada lleve tu nombre aquí. Las pociones son de todos. –contestó secamente.

-Las del estante que estás vaciando no. Hazme caso, dudo que nadie más que yo vaya a usarlas.

Ella le miró con recelo y se fijó en los líquidos color ladrillo.

-¿Cuál es su efecto?

-Desangran. No provocan la muerte explícitamente, pero a efectos prácticos… Y esas–señaló otros frascos más oscuros – causan combustión espontánea. En mi humilde opinión, las peores son las negras: expulsan gases corrosivos, como tengas los ojos abiertos o simplemente los inhales…

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-De acuerdo, llévatelas ya, no quiero repartir ninguna por error.

Él la apartó a un lado con fría civilidad y procedió a recoger todos aquellos horrores embotellados para que Hermione pudiese seguir con su trabajo.

Después se acercó Luna a ayudarla a llevar el recuento de pociones por persona hasta que todos estuvieron preparados.

Entonces decidieron adentrarse en Howarts y reunirse con el Ejército de Dumbledore, dejando a Aberforth como guardián al otro lado del pasadizo.

-Bien– comenzó Harry para atraer la atención de los estudiantes, consiguiéndolo – lo primero es buscar la diadema.

-¿Por qué es tan importante? – alzó la voz un anónimo.

-Deberíamos encargarnos primero de los mortífagos. – sentenció Dean Thomas, haciendo que un murmullo de aprobación pusiese en tensión al trío conocedor del secreto de los Horrocruxes.

-No. Escuchad… la diadema es de vital importancia. Es necesaria para ganar la guerra. No puedo deciros más, fue un secreto que me confió Dumbledore, una misión. Solo os pido que confiéis en mí.

Caras poco convencidas se miraban unas a otras.

-Harry tiene razón. Él es el elegido, haciendo lo que dice tenemos más posibilidades de ganar. –Lo apoyó Lupin, consiguiendo que la mayor parte de la asamblea se resignara a aceptarlo.

-Somos muchos, pero recordad que ya hay varios mortífagos en el castillo, además de los que están por venir. Así que nos organizaremos en grupos de tres para cubrirnos mejor las espaldas.

Harry y Ron se posicionaron automáticamente juntos, al igual que los gemelos, los Lovegood, el matrimonio Weasley, Remus y Tonks y algunos más.

Hermione miró de reojo a sus dos amigos. En esta clase de situaciones ella completaba el trío, pero tal y como estaba el panorama sería demasiado incómodo. Se quedó allí y espero algún tipo de señal por parte de ellos. Ron le giró la cara intencionadamente, así que se vio obligada a ojear a su alrededor.

Cerca de ella, Malfoy también estaba solo (cosa que no era de extrañar, nadie quería acercársele).

La castaña ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendría que ser ella la que formase grupo con él, pero Harry se interpuso de pronto en su camino.

-Deberías ir con Luna y su padre, no les vendría mal un punto de vista algo más… objetivo.

Ella asintió, esperando a que Harry dijese algo más, pero el moreno finalmente movió las cejas, ratificando la sugerencia, y se dio la vuelta.

Lo vio acercarse a Malfoy y decirle algo de mala gana. El rubio pareció sorprenderse. Después se reunieron con Ron, que echaba chispas por los ojos.

Harry no quería que Draco y Hermione formasen equipo, y todos sabían por qué. Él era menos de fiar que nunca y ella estaba demasiado implicada, no era seguro. Prefería tener al mortífago vigilado bien de cerca. Lo que no sabía es que con ello facilitaba enormemente la tarea encomendada por Voldemort.

A Hermione y los Lovegood, al igual que al grupo de Neville, Hannah Abbott y Alicia Spinett, les asignaron el claustro, los invernaderos y las inmediaciones del sauce boxeador.

Para no perder tiempo, decidieron ir de inmediato. Estaban en el séptimo piso, así que debían darse prisa en bajar.

Harry continuó administrando los grupos, ayudado por Lupin, Tonks y los Weasley.

Neville entreabrió la puerta para comprobar que el pasillo estuviese despejado. Los demás esperaban, encaramados contra su espalda. Entonces Hermione sintió una presión en su antebrazo.

-Te harán falta. No seas estúpida y úsalas.

Draco depositó algo en la palma de su mano, la miró con intensidad un brevísimo instante y volvió con el resto.

La castaña, desconcertada, abrió la mano.

Reconoció los colores de aquellas pociones mortíferas y, tras dudar un segundo, se las metió en el bolsillo antes de alejarse por el corredor.

* * *

_Hay una chica que me sigue llamada "Liz Tonks"_

_Es curioso, leyendo la página de Asco de Vida, me encontré con un comentario que decía "¿Cristiano Ronaldo? Entonces tu novio debe ser Lucy la Australopithecus afarensis" Y la frase me sonó mucho. Viendo el perfil de la autora de dicho comentario, entré en su blog, y a partir de ahí en su cuenta de fanfiction, y me hizo bastante gracia e ilusión que utilizase una frase que había escrito yo =D  
Así que, Liz tonks, si estás por ahí, un saludo! Jajaja_

* * *

_Besos a todas =)_


	26. Chapter 26: Traición

_Disclaimer: Derechos reservados a JK, no me lucro con esto._

_**Belial:**__ Muchas gracias por la felicitación, pero me inquieta un poco… ¿cómo sabes que estoy de cumpleaños? xDD_

_Y deberías descansar más, el no dormir no es nada sano, el sueño perdido jamás se recupera! (o eso dice mi madre)_

_Y sí, bueno, lo del lemmon parece cada vez más misión imposible, pero lo meteré (aunque tenga que desviarme un poco del camino de Rowling en la batalla…solo un poquito)_

_Este capitulo en realidad me había quedado mucho más largo, así que tuve que partirlo… pero vamos, que el siguiente está casi escrito, la semana que viene lo subo =)_

_**Caroone:**__ gracias por comentar! Besos!_

_**HarryPotterFann:**__ me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de :corre en círculos: jajajaj, un abrazo!_

**CAPÍTULO 26: TRAICIÓN**

Pasaron por delante del retrato de la señora Gorda, que les trajo cientos de recuerdos acumulados durante años a los Gryffindor del grupo, continuaron hasta la gárgola de piedra y bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para empezar las clases, los alumnos estaban todavía reunidos en el Gran Comedor, pero pronto empezarían a salir en manada. Por una parte era bueno, podían camuflarse. Por otra… a Hermione y Luna no les sería fácil pasar desapercibidas a ojos de antiguos compañeros y profesores.

Cogieron los caminos menos transitados, y tuvieron que esconderse entre las polvorientas e interminables estanterías de la biblioteca para ocultarse de la indiscreta presencia de Peeves.

En el primer piso, cercana al Aula 11, había una puerta que conducía directamente al claustro. Problema: los alrededores del Gran Comedor estaban vigilados. Suerte que eran chicos listos.

* * *

Jugson corrió hacia la otra mortífaga en cuanto escuchó el estruendo. A los pocos segundos, un chico que, a juzgar por la altura, sería de sexto o séptimo curso, se acercó a ellos jadeando.

-Peeves, ha sido Peeves. Acaba de hacer caer todas las lámparas del pasillo.

Los guardianes se dirigieron con paso firme y un rictus homicida hacia donde Neville señalaba, perdiéndose entre el humo y el polvo recién levantado.

Hannah había hecho un buen trabajo haciendo explotar las lámparas de araña, pero los mortífagos no tardarían demasiado en percatarse de que aquello había sido obra de un mago, y entonces los buscarían.

Atravesaron la puerta de salida y caminaron apresuradamente por una de las galerías que franqueaba el cuadrilátero. Exploraron toda la zona circundante a la torre del reloj, intentando encontrar algo nuevo, revelador, algún indicador del yacimiento de la diadema, sin éxito.

* * *

-De acuerdo, nos quedan los baños. ¿A cuál primero? –inquirió, dirigiéndose directamente a Ron e ignorando a Draco.

-En el de las chicas está la Cámara Secreta… puede estar allí escondida.

Harry reflexionó sobre la sugerencia de Ron, que dio pie a otra brillante idea.

-El baño de chicas… Myrtle…¡Myrtle! ¡Ella puede saber algo! –exclamó eufórico. No sería la primera vez que el irritante espíritu les era de ayuda.

El rubio bufó burlón a su espalda.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –lo encaró amenazante Ron. Lo único que necesitaba era una excusa, por pequeña que fuese, para hacerlo volar por los aires.

Es evidente que sin la comelibros no servís para nada. –Los dos amigos se pusieron realmente tensos con la mención de Hermione. –¿Buscáis una reliquia Ravenclaw y todo lo que se os ocurre es preguntarle al fantasma de los retretes?

-¿Acaso tienes alguna propuesta mejor? –preguntó con aspereza Harry, sin intención de ser respondido.

-Se me ocurre la loca idea de que Helena Ravenclaw puede estar algo más informada.

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Helena…? ¿La hija de Rowina Ravenclaw?

-No, su prima hermana fea. ¿Y tú pretendes enfrentarte al Lord? –no era (solamente) para ofenderlo, se lo preguntaba completamente enserio.

Harry decidió ignorar tanto el sarcasmo de la frase como que siguiera llamando "Lord" a Voldemort.

-¿Es que su fantasma sigue aquí?¿Quién es?

-¿Hay que explicártelo todo, Potter? Hay un fantasma por cada casa, pero evidentemente en estos seis años has estado demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo como para darte cuenta.

-La Dama Gris… -recordó de pronto- ¡vamos!

Draco los siguió, sintiendo incluso lástima por ellos. ¿Cómo podían fiarse tan fácilmente de lo que les decía?

* * *

Los chicos recorrieron los invernaderos en poco tiempo, allí tampoco había nada de interés. Sería mejor volver al castillo, al menos para servir de ayuda si Harry y los demás eran descubiertos. En un par de minutos los estudiantes se dirigirían a las aulas.

Un par de minutos, es lo que le gritó el competitivo bateador Harper al cazador de Slytherin, al preguntarle el último cuánto tiempo de entrenamiento les quedaba.

Harper se preparaba para repeler el lanzamiento de la bludger cuando un movimiento fuera del castillo llamó su atención. Señaló el punto y ambos Slytherin vieron a cinco escolares y un hombre corriendo hacia la torre.

A uno lo reconocieron de inmediato: Longbottom. Después de que Potter y sus amiguitos dejaran Hogwarts, ese paleto digno de Hufflepuff parecía haber usurpado su lugar como héroe líder de la revolución.

Decidieron acercarse más, no perderían la oportunidad de causarle un buen castigo por estar en el exterior sin permiso. Entonces la vieron a ella.

La pelo arbusto, la sangresucia amiga de Potter.

* * *

Harry, Ron y el mortífago que les hacía de carabina habían bajado hasta el primer piso, por donde solía pasear la fantasma. Y en efecto, en una esquina, a punto de desaparecer, así la vio Ron. Sacudiendo violentamente el hombro de Harry, le indicó dónde estaba.

Harry se acercó a hablar con ella mientras los otros dos vigilaban. Draco sabía lo que la Dama Gris le diría. Se haría la difícil, le relataría su trágica historia y finalmente le indicaría dónde encontrar la diadema: en la Sala de los Menesteres (lo que significaba volver al séptimo piso), tal y como estaba acordado.

Y así fue, el moreno les comunicó exultante su descubrimiento, pero justo cuando pusieron un pie en el primer escalón, sonó la alarma.

Un enjambre de alumnos salió en tromba del Gran Comedor y se quedaron paralizados al verlos. Entonces de una esquina hicieron aparición los Carrow, seguidos por dos jugadores de Quidditch vestidos de verde y plata.

Los tres empezaron a correr, esquivando los hechizos de los mortífagos, que aparecían en cada piso para perseguirlos.

Harry y Ron estaban impresionados por su suerte, habían llegado casi al penúltimo piso sin que ninguna maldición los hubiera tocado.

Lo que no sabían es que no querían capturarlos, sino guiarlos, como a dos ovejas descarriadas.

Draco se quejó de dolor y calló al suelo, fingiendo haber sido alcanzado por un maleficio. Años de práctica hicieron que resultase creíble, pero ni Ron ni Harry arriesgarían un solo pelo por salvarlo. Así pues, continuaron su camino y lo dejaron atrás.

Los mortífagos guardianes pasaron por su lado mientras se incorporaba, intercambiando con él una muda señal de asentimiento.

* * *

Los grupos de alumnos pertenecientes al Ejército de Dumbledore estaban relativamente a salvo, ya que todas las defensas estaban ahora concentradas en torno a la Sala de los Menesteres, preparadas para apresar a Ron en cuanto Harry mordiese el anzuelo.

Neville y Luna se encontraron con tal revuelo al acceder al interior del edificio que decidieron ir a pedir ayuda a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Hermione los seguía de cerca, ocultándose tras el enmarañado pelo para no ser reconocida, cuando escuchó a unos chiquillos decir que habían visto a Harry Potter perseguido por los Carrow. Sin siquiera avisar a los demás, se precipitó escaleras arriba todo lo veloz que pudo para ayudar a sus amigos.

En el quinto piso ya no había ni rastro de alumnos por los corredores vacíos y sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

Ascensores, eso es lo que los magos no tenían.

Continuó, ignorando el incipiente tembleque de sus delgadas piernas, y al doblar una esquina se encontró de frente con una alta figura vestida de negro.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, recuperándose de la impresión.

-Draco. Casi me matas del susto.

Él abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. No esperaba encontrarla allí.

Entonces la chica buscó a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

Ojeó a la espalda de él, pero allí no había nadie. Cuando le miró a la cara comprobó que la miraba con fijeza y una expresión extraña. Desconfió. Ron y Harry nunca se arriesgarían a dejarlo por su cuenta.

Dio un paso atrás.

-¿Dónde están? –repitió.

El mortífago se limitó a seguir observándola de la misma enigmática forma. No se molestaría en mentirle, se acabaría enterando de todos modos.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos y lo acorraló entre el muro y su varita, pero él no se inmutó. Pasaron los segundos y le dedicó una arrogante media sonrisa para demostrar que no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

-Lo sabía, sabía que nos traicionarías. –lo acusó, furiosa.

-Entonces has hecho bien en no fiarte.

-¿Qué les has hecho? –rugió, clavando más la varita en el níveo cuello- Te aseguro que si no me lo dices no saldrás bien parado.

Él le lanzó un beso en actitud desafiante.

Hermione perdió la paciencia.

-_¡Everte Statum!_

Una fuerza salida de la varita propulsó hacia atrás el cuerpo de Draco, que, al tener la pared justo a su espalda, se golpeó dolorosamente los huesos contra la piedra.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró aire entre dientes mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

Cuando la retiró, estaba ensangrentada.

-Maldita zorra…

Hermione vaciló un momento, pero retomó la actitud amenazante.

-Última oportunidad Malfoy.

-No te esfuerces, ya no puedes hacer nada por tus amiguitos. –siseó con crueldad.

-Dime dónde están. –ordenó, dispuesta a utilizar la varita de nuevo.

-A estas alturas a Weasel lo habrán cogido los Carrow. En cuanto a Potter, digamos que tiene una cita en el bosque.

Hermione palideció.

-¿Harry está… con Él?

El rubio se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

-Eres un… -comenzó, a punto de hechizarlo de nuevo, deteniéndose en el último instante.

-Vamos, ataca, ¿a qué esperas? Desquítate conmigo, Hermione.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Da gracias a estar desarmado. No tendré tanta paciencia la próxima vez.

Se alejó de él con toda intención de ir a por Harry al bosque prohibido. Draco lo advirtió y le gritó.

-¡Granger!

Ella se detuvo.

-Vosotros seréis los primeros en caer, si fuera tú desalojaría el colegio y evitaría la masacre.

-¿Nosotros…?

-Los de tu raza. –explicó con una mueca burlona.

La castaña apretó los puños airada y se perdió por los pasadizos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la despreciaba por su sangre que había llegado a creer que ya no le importaba. Suposición errónea.

Draco se quedó en donde estaba, contemplando como desaparecía. Esperaba que fuese un poco lista y le hiciese caso. Si se le ocurría ir al bosque la matarían _ipso facto_.

Su trabajo había terminado, tan solo tenía que subir un par de pisos y escabullirse. No le hacía especial ilusión participar en aquella batalla, ni en su resultado.

Emprendió el paso en dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres y se paró en seco. Bufó con irritación.

-Jodida Granger…

Y cambió de rumbo.

* * *

Hermione bajaba a toda prisa cuando topó con dos mortífagos desconocidos que escoltaban a un inconsciente pelirrojo.

Se le cortó la respiración.

-…la del fondo está vacía.

-¿Estás segura de que no debemos deshacernos de él?

-Claro que estoy segura. El Lord lo quiere vivo.

La castaña los siguió en silencio, asegurándose de que no aparecían más de ellos por ninguna esquina.

-¡_Desmaius_! –gritó, apuntando a la mujer, que cayó desplomada al momento.

-¡_Sectumsempra_! –la atacó el otro mortífago.

-¡_Impedimenta_! –desvió el hechizo rápidamente -¡_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

Se arrodilló junto a Ron e intentó despertarlo, sin éxito. Tuvo que recurrir a la magia.

-Herm… Hermione. –murmuró desorientado.

-Ron, tranquilo, todo está bien.

-Harry… la diadema era un traslador.

-Lo sé, Harry está en el bosque. –lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y recordó la advertencia de Malfoy- pero hay que encontrar a los profesores y desalojar Hogwarts. Hay muchos hijos de muggles aquí.

-Y el horrocrux, hay que destruirlo.

-¿La copa? Pero ya no tenemos la espada.

Ron se acordó de lo que habían hablado hace apenas media hora.

-La Cámara de los Secretos. El basilisco sigue allí.

* * *

Desde las escaleras, el Slytherin descubrió a los dos amigos internándose en un pasadizo tras el retrato de una mujer que recogía conchas en la playa. Conducía al primer piso.

A su derecha, dos mortífagos yacían en el suelo. Se acercó, cogió una de las varitas y se la metió en el bolsillo.

* * *

Hermione estaba realmente impresionada. Ron acababa de imitar el pársel y había conseguido abrir la cámara.

Allí estaba lo que quedaba de la centenaria serpiente, su enorme esqueleto desperdigado por el encharcado suelo. Ron se arrodilló ante el cráneo y arrancó uno de los colmillos. Se lo tendió a Hermione, que lo aceptó con reservas.

Al final consiguió asestarle una puñalada al objeto, destruyéndolo.

Ron dirigió la vista hacia el lado opuesto de la entrada.

-Me pregunto si por esas cañerías… Probablemente se pueda salir al exterior, ¿no?.

-Van en dirección al lago.

-Pero a lo mejor hay algún desvío al Bosque Prohibido.

Se miraron significativamente.

-Vamos. –resolvió ella.

-No. –la retuvo por los hombros. Tú tienes que ayudar allí. Iré yo.

-No puedes ir solo.

-Tengo que ayudar a Harry. A ti te necesitan arriba, ¿quién les dirá dónde estamos?

Hermione comprendió que el chico tenía razón y asintió.

-Ron…

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento tanto… -susurró, afligida.

-No es culpa tuya. –reconoció el pelirrojo.

Una cálida sensación la invadió cuando él correspondió el abrazo.

-Ten cuidado.

-Tu también.

Ron la besó en la mejilla y luego se adentró en las enormes cañerías, dejándola sola.

Tuvo de nuevo la tentación de ir con él, pero lo pensó mejor. Sería una estupidez.

Entonces escuchó un chapoteo y se giró de inmediato.

-Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con desdén.

-¿Y tú? Gryffindor, impura, en el nido del basilisco. ¿Quién está más fuera de lugar?

-Te advertí que no te volvieras a cruzar en mi camino. –recordó, la rabia creciendo en su pecho.

-¿Qué era esa copa?

-No es asunto tuyo.

Intentó pasar por su lado, pero él la cogió del brazo. Hermione se deshizo del agarre al momento y lo apuntó con la varita.

-No me toques, no te acerques.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que prefieres a ese imbécil? –se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero el sentimentalismo de la escena le había revuelto el estómago.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes. –rugió.

La castaña respiró agitadamente, exasperada por el comportamiento de Malfoy.

-No tienes derecho a hacerme esto. –el mortífago frunció el ceño- tú jamás estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo por tus estúpidos prejuicios. Y yo jamás estaría dispuesta a estar con alguien que me cree inferior, que siente vergüenza. Así que no entiendo por qué no puedes dejarme en paz.

Draco apretó los labios en una línea, pero no supo qué contestar. Estaba cabreado. Por los celos, porque la quería para él y porque al mismo tiempo no quería volver a saber de ella nunca.

-Dudo que tengas dificultades para encontrar mujeres de tu categoría social o tu… _raza_, y mucho más atractivas también. En cuanto a lo que le has hecho a Harry… eso no voy a perdonártelo. Cuando estemos allá arriba, ya no habrá tregua.

Tras unos instantes, la chica se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida.

-Espera… –musitó con voz ronca al aire. Pero ella no quiso escucharle.

* * *

Cuando Hermione subió, la batalla ya había comenzado. Los estudiantes corrían asustados y los mortífagos lanzaban maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, sin importar a quién.

Se adentró en la marabunda de gente, buscando a algún adulto.

-Profesora Mcgonagall…

-Señorita Granger… estamos intentando evacuar a los estudiantes, pero está resultando imposible. Unos huyen despavoridos y otros se empeñan en luchar. ¿Dónde está el señor Potter?

Hermione sintió que se le atragantaba un hueso en la garganta.

-Creo que… en el bosque. Con Voldemort. Le tendieron una trampa.

La maestra abrió la boca anonadada. Eso era como decirle que no había esperanzas.

-Pero entonces…

-Profesora, creo que lo primero es sacar de aquí a esta gente.

La anciana apoyó una mano en el hombro de Hermione y lo apretó, asintiendo.

La chica intentó proteger a todos los estudiantes que le fue posible, consiguiendo ayuda para apartar del campo a los menores, aunque no todos accedían.

En una esquina, Lupin luchaba salvajemente con Bellatrix Lestrange. Aunque era una hechicera impecable, los buenos reflejos del licántropo estaban desquiciándola.

Hasta que Tonks llegó a ayudarlo.

-¡Nymphadora, vete!

Pero ella no le escuchaba. Remus sudaba frío, la perturbada bruja miraba a su esposa como un puma a un tierno conejillo.

Pasaban los minutos, él se ponía más cardíaco de cada vez, pero la metamorfomaga se defendía bien a pesar de su embarazo.

Hasta que sucedió.

El dolor surcó las facciones de la auror, que se rodeó la barriga en el momento que un líquido transparente y caliente se deslizaba por sus piernas.

Había roto aguas.

Bellatrix sonreía excitada. Había aprovechado la bajada de guardia para lanzar a Remus por los aires, y apuntó a Tonks con regocijo, saboreando la cruel victoria. Su sobrina jamás tendría que haber nacido, era la prueba viviente de la mezcla entre sangre Black y sangre muggle, al igual que el hijo que esperaba.

-_Avad…_

-_¡Expulso!_

Por un momento, la castaña se quedó en shock. Había lanzado a Bellatrix Lestrange contra una pared.

-Prof… Lupin, vamos, lleva a Tonks fuera de Hogwarts… no, por las escaleras no, por el retrato.

Antes de que la aturdida mortífaga pudiese ver por dónde iban, la Gryffindor volvió a lanzarle una maldición.

Al incorporarse de nuevo, Bellatrix disparaba llamaradas de ira por los ojos. Comenzó a conjurar la Maldición Mortal a todo lo que se le cruzaba, intentando alcanzar a Hermione.

La chica sintió dos cuerpos caer inertes a su espalda y supo que tenía que salir de allí para no poner en peligro a más personas.

Atravesó el recibidor, la sala de profesores y subió por las escaleras laterales.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta, no sabía dónde esconderse.

Corrió por los pasillos, resbalando en varias ocasiones. De lejos le llegaban los sonidos de la batalla, los alaridos, las explosiones. Pero sus pasos hacían eco por los pasillos, delatando su posición en todo momento.

Tuvo que detenerse, aunque Bellatrix le pisara los talones, porque una sombra en la curva del corredor iba a cercarle el paso. Temiendo que fuese otro mortífago, se ocultó como pudo tras una pared, cruzando los dedos para que pasasen de largo.

* * *

Draco caminaba por el corredor cuando se encontró de frente con la mata de pelo rizo y largo de la bruja más sádica que jamás conocería.

Ella frenó de pronto con cara de sorpresa.

-Sobrinito… cuánto tiempo.

-Tía Bella. –saludó con frialdad.

-Estaba deseando darte la enhorabuena… al fin te dignas a honrar a tu familia.

Él le dedicó un sarcástico resuello en respuesta.

-¿Ya sabes la buena noticia?

Draco arqueó una ceja con desconfianza.

-El Lord Oscuro ha acabado por fin con Potter.

* * *

Ron se perdió innumerables veces en el laberíntico y maloliente desagüe. Para cuando encontró una salida, temió que fuese demasiado tarde para Harry.

Salió a la superficie. Nevaba, hacía frío. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo para orientarse. A lo lejos se veían los campos de Quidditch y la cabaña de Hagrid. Con esa referencia, se internó en el desnudo bosque.

No tardó en escuchar las burlas de los mortífagos y la atronadora voz de Voldemort.

-¿Y tú pretendías derrotarme a mí, a Lord Voldemort?

Siguió el sonido y se encaramó tras unos arbustos. Allí estaba Harry, magullado, intentando levantarse. Había perdido su varita entre la nieve. Sin embargo, su expresión decidida dejaba claro que no suplicaría por su vida, aceptaba su destino.

Un hechizo lo volvió a tirar al suelo. Entonces sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules de Ron.

-Severus… -el tono de voz de Voldemort se volvió más aterciopelado – mi fiel compañero.

Ron se fijó en la mirada desconfiada de Snape.

-¿Señor?

-Eres mi más eficiente servidor. Créeme si te digo que vales mucho más que todos estos inútiles juntos…

Las risas se apagaron.

Harry gesticulaba, intentaba decirle algo a Ron, pero el pelirrojo no comprendía.

"ya… ¿Ginny?"

Harry negaba con la cabeza y lo volvía a intentar, aprovechando que la atención se había desviado al profesor.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi Lord? –la voz de Severus era dura, pero dejaba un rastro de inseguridad tras de sí.

-La varita anciana no me sirve correctamente porque no soy su amo verdadero, pertenece al mago que mató a su último dueño. Tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore , mientras vivas, Severus, la varita anciana no será verdaderamente mía.  
-Mi señor- protestó Snape, levantando su varita.  
-No puede ser de otra forma – dijo Voldemort – tengo que tener la varita , Severus. Dominar la varita…

Snape supo que no podía atacar a Voldemort, y que estaba rodeado de mortífagos. Supo también que iba a morir, pero aún así quiso intentarlo, salir con vida.

Nagini, mata. –siseó en pársel su amo.

El cuerpo del mortífago se transfiguró en humo negro que se coló velozmente entre las ramas, pero la enorme serpiente le dio caza en escasos segundos.

Ron dejó de respirar, se pegó más a los arbustos.

La serpiente pareció percibir algo. Reptó buscando una nueva presa, pero justo cuando Ron iba a salir huyendo, Voldemort llamó al reptil.

El pelirrojo salió de donde estaba agazapado al ver que Snape todavía no había muerto.

Se agachó a su lado con reserva. Snape lo tomó de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia él. Un terrible gruñido salió de su garganta.  
-Tómalo...tómalo...  
Algo mas que sangre salía del cuerpo del mortífago, color plata y azul , ya fuera gas o liquido salió de sus orejas, de su boca y de sus ojos.

Ron conjuró un frasco e introdujo las memorias en él, sin saber muy bien de qué serviría eso, ni por qué Snape se lo estaba dando.

Poco después, a Severus se le secaron las venas y dejó el único mundo que conocía.

Entonces una tenue luz zafiro iluminó todo el bosque en un segundo.

Ron solo tuvo tiempo de gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo, muerto sobre la nieve.

* * *

La sangre huyó de la cara de Hermione. Se quedó lívida, temblando tras el muro. Harry… su mejor amigo… no podía ser…

-¿Potter está muerto? –preguntó el mortífago con tono incrédulo.

-Todos lo hemos visto caer… ha sido patético. El famoso Harry Potter no era más que un blandengue. –dijo con desprecio, antes de añadir con júbilo. –Hemos ganado la guerra.

-Pues ahí abajo no parece que nada haya acabado.

-No durará demasiado. Los que se resistan, morirán. Si quieres tu pedazo de pastel, deberías apurar…

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago. Intentaba contener los sollozos para que no la descubriesen, pero era casi imposible.

Los mortífagos dejaron de hablar y cuando creyó que se irían, él dijo algo más.

-Tía…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Cómo está mi madre? ¿Ha despertado? –odiaba tener que seguir conversando con esa mujer, pero era lo único que tenía ahora.

-No. Y cada vez es más improbable que lo haga.

Ahora sí, los pasos se alejaron. Aún así, Hermione esperó un par de minutos para salir de su escondite.

No fue precaución suficiente. Cuando la castaña sintió un rayo rojo sobrevolar su cabeza, tuvo que retomar la huida.

Sus piernas la llevaron inconscientemente al lugar que mejor conocía: la biblioteca.

Se perdió entre las estanterías más alejadas y se encaramó tras la sección de Filosofía de la Magia. Intentó que su respiración se normalizase, pero cuando escuchó los tacones de Bellatrix repiquetear contra el suelo de mármol, la ansiedad volvió a golpearla más fuerte que antes.

La mortífaga se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada e inspeccionó el lugar. Hacía años que no ponía un pie en esa biblioteca, pero sabía muy bien que no era tan grande como para esconderse durante demasiado tiempo, y no tenía salidas. Su víctima estaba acorralada. Empezó a reír histérica.

Hermione se quedó helada en su escondite. Una gota de sudor le resbaló lentamente desde la frente hasta la ceja, y se precipitó al suelo.

Tenía la varita aferrada con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni con esas se sentía más tranquila.

-Pequeña sangre sucia… niña bonita… ¿dónde te escondes? No tengas miedo… -canturreaba con tono siniestro, avanzando insufriblemente despacio.

* * *

Tonks tenía la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas y los pantalones empapados. Por el camino seguían encontrándose con mortífagos, pero ella ya no tenía energía para combatirlos. Remus lo hacía por ella. Aunque no estaba transformado, solo faltaba un día para la luna llena y eso lo hacía tener los sentidos más alerta de lo normal.

Por eso fue capaz de percibir también a otro lobo.

-Tonks, ¿puedes caminar más rápido?

-¿A ti qué te parece? –dijo con dificultad la embarazada.

Él asintió en silencio, mirando de una esquina a otra.

De súbito, cogió a su mujer y la tiró al suelo, boca arriba.

Antes de poder protestar, Tonks vio como otro cuerpo arrollaba al de Lupin y se enzarzaba en una batalla.

Fenrir Greyback agarró la cabeza del profesor y la golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Volvemos a vernos… -dijo con voz áspera y burlona.

Remus no podía alcanzar su varita con él encima, de modo que hizo acopio de fuerza y le golpeó la cara con el puño.

Greyback rugió de rabia, pero fue lanzado a varios metros por la varita de Tonks. Lupin se apresuró a ponerse en pie y petrificar al licántropo.

-Remus… Remus, ¿estás bien? –le rodeó la cara con las manos, buscando sus ojos.

-Sí, tranquila, ¿tú estás bien?

Afirmó con la cabeza y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Cuando al fin consiguieron llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, se encontraron con Alecto. La mortífaga intentó atacarlos, pero Lupin fue más rápido con su hechizo no verbal. Consiguieron entrar en el túnel y decidieron que lo mejor sería cerrarlo antes de que llegaran más mortífagos.

* * *

Los seguidores de Voldemort reunidos en el bosque tomaron conciencia del espía pelirrojo y se lanzaron a apresarlo.

-Bella… -la detuvo.

-¿Sí, mi Señor? –preguntó dócilmente, aunque mirando inquieta a la presa que se escapaba.

-Quiero que vayas al castillo. Siembra la discordia cuanto quieras, mata a los traidores. Después iré yo, y el que no quiera unirse a mí, morirá.

-¿Puedo ir yo también, mi señor? –preguntó un titubeante y medroso Lucius.

-No. –cortó secamente Voldemort.

-Pero…

-No fuerces la cuerda, Lucius. Tu hijo sabrá defenderse solo… si no lo hace y lo eliminan, tanto mejor. No necesitamos más inútiles en nuestras filas. Ahora, acércate a Potter y comprueba que está muerto. No quiero llevarme otra sorpresa.

Su mujer no había despertado en todo aquel tiempo. Cada vez que Voldemort lo dejaba libre, acudía junto a su cama y le cogía las inertes y pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Le rogaba que le perdonase, le imploraba que abriese los ojos. Pero ella nunca contestaba.

Ni viva, ni muerta. Durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo.

Lo único que le quedaba de ella era Draco, su hijo, su primogénito. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca le había demostrado un mínimo de afecto ni preocupación más allá de la imagen que el chico podía dar del apellido. Lo había vendido como esclavo a su Señor, ¿para qué? Draco había salvado con éxito la misión y eso no había servido para alcanzar una mejor posición, ni para recuperar los honores perdidos.

Lucius se arrodilló junto a Harry, y le temblaron las manos de la conmoción. Ese crío seguía vivo.

Lo único que estaba claro, es que cualquiera que sobreviviera a una maldición asesina no podía ser humano. Cuando sobrevivía la friolera de tres veces, es que su destino era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

-¿Sigue vivo mi hijo? – susurró al oído de Harry.

Después se incorporó con semblante indiferente.

-Está muerto, mi Señor. –mintió.

* * *

-_¡Imperio!_

La castaña chilló y se tiró al suelo para esquivar la maldición. Empezó a gatear tan rápido que sus piernas resbalaban y no podía avanzar.

_-¡Crucio!_

Hermione rodó por el duro suelo, de nuevo esquivándola.

_-¡Sectumsempra!_

_-¡Salvo Hexia! –_el escudo repelió la maldición por los pelos.

Hermione se levantó, intentando alejarse por otro pasillo. Miró atrás y gritó:

_-¡Rictusempra!_

Pero el conjuro no dio en el blanco y Bellatrix contraatacó más rápido de que lo que la Gryffindor esperaba.

_-¡Crucio!_

Esta vez la alcanzó de lleno. Su varita rodó hasta quedar bajo una de las estanterías. Ella cayó al suelo, experimentando la sensación más dolorosa que jamás podría haber concebido.

Los zapatos de Bellatrix estaban junto a su cara mientras se retorcía como aquella araña en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando el hechizo perdió intensidad, sus entrañas todavía ardían y su cuerpo se seguía convulsionando.

La mortífaga le propinó una patada en la cara, rompiéndole el labio, y se tiró sobre ella, inmovilizándola, mientras Hermione chillaba desesperada.

La bruja se rió en su cara, dándole a probar su aliento, enseñándole su pútrida y desagradable dentadura. Después tomó su brazo y decidió escribir algo que Hermione no olvidaría jamás. El tatuaje rezumaba sangre, pero lo más doloroso era su significado. La había marcado, como a un animal. La dejó ahí tendida, con los ojos húmedos y fijos en la nada.

Daba vueltas a su alrededor, planteándose qué hacer con ella ahora. Había sido demasiado insolente como para regalarle una muerte rápida.

La apuntó de nuevo con la varita.

Hermione la miró a los ojos, intentando dejar de llorar. No quería darle el gusto, quería luchar hasta el final. Si no era fuerte, si no era valiente, a ojos de los demás sería una prueba más de la inferioridad de los hijos de muggles. Y eso jamás.

-Bellatrix. –una voz ronca proveniente de la puerta la interrumpió. La castaña no podía ver quién era, pero su voz le resultó horriblemente conocida.

-Ahora no. –gruñó la mortífaga con fastidio.

Entonces la chica fue consciente de que algo le molestaba. Un pinchazo constante en su bolsillo.

_No seas estúpida y úsalas, _le había dicho.

Reunió fuerzas y estiró el brazo, ignorando el dolor de sus articulaciones.

Cogió el primer frasco y, sin conocer siquiera su contenido, lo arrojó a Bellatrix.

Apenas le dio tiempo a apartarse cuando estalló el fuego.

A la mortífaga se le cayó la varita y empezó a chillar, desesperada, mientras las llamas consumían su ropa y su pelo.

Hermione se vio obligada a rodar por el suelo y golpearse el hombro, que tenía descubierto y ardiendo.

La camiseta se había desgarrado y capas superficiales de piel se le habían levantado, quemadas, dejando la zona en carne viva.

Antes de que pudiese localizar su varita, un licántropo corría hacia ella a una velocidad inhumana.

La castaña se las arregló para tirar la estantería y aprovechar el momentáneo resbalón de Greyback para huir.

* * *

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a la bruja tuerta y volver a Hogsmeade. Iría a su casa y se llevaría a su madre lejos de todo aquello, costase lo que le costase.

Pero unos conocidos bucles castaños llamaron su atención. Poco después, una mancha borrosa cuya humanidad se había perdido hace tiempo, perseguía a su presa por los largos corredores del castillo.

-¡Joder! –exclamó, enfurecido.

¿Por qué la muy idiota se metía en todos los problemas? ¿Y por qué tenía que importarle a él? ¿Por qué no podía salvar su culo y punto?

Se disponía a seguir a la Gryffindor cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Draco…

Endureció la mandíbula.

-Pansy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? –preguntó con falsa inocencia y un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

-Apártate si sabes lo que te conviene.

Ella se carcajeó con su típica risa tonta y cristalina que reverberaba entre los muros.

-Qué decepción. Draco Lucius Malfoy enamorado de una sangre sucia.

Draco torció la boca en una mueca.

-No digas estupideces. Tus celos no son excusa para insultarme.

-He tenido celos de todas tus amantes, pero de esa… de esa asquerosa rata de biblioteca, fea, impura, ni en sueños. No tiene nada que yo pueda envidiar.

-Mis atenciones. –contestó con desfachatez.

-Ahórratelas. Estás contaminado, eres un traidor a la sangre. –siseó con rencor a dos palmos de su cara.

Los fríos ojos grises permanecían impasibles, y Pansy sabía que eso no era una buena señal. De súbito, la tiró contra la pared, apresándola contra su cuerpo, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Habían vivido juntos decenas de escenas como esa, dentro y fuera de Hogwarts.

-Suéltame Draco. –advirtió con voz levemente insegura.

La miró de esa forma de nuevo, haciendo temblar sus piernas.

-Ahora dilo enserio. -El mortífago sonrió de lado, arrogante, indiscutiblemente sensual, y besó su cuello.

Como suponía, la morena no se lo impidió. Incluso inclinó la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea. Tan sencillo como eso.

Rodeó la cadera del rubio con sus piernas, correspondiendo las nada inocentes caricias, los besos, las miradas ardientes de Draco Malfoy.

El único por el que dejaba su orgullo de lado.

Una y otra vez.

* * *

Ahí dejo a la pobre Herms huyendo de Greyback... y al cabrito de Draco entretenido. En fin, solo diré que las apariencias engañan y que espero que os guste el cap, y sí, tengo el lemmon presente, lo prometo!

Besos a todas!


	27. Chapter 27: Venganza

_Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling._

**Belial master of death**: Si, Neville y Herms iban en grupos diferentes, pero los dos grupos tenían que explorar los terrenos de fuera del colegio, por eso iban juntos. (¿no seria mas facil hacer un grupo grande entonces? Si, lo seria, pero soy asi yo xD)

A ver a ver (xDD), lo deTonks tiene su sentido siguiendo el escrito de doña Rowling (que Tonks pario dos dias antes de la batalla) Si es coherente que una mujer que acaba de parir (y que por tanto debe estar hecha mierda) vaya a una batalla (dejando a su hijo solo), tambien es coherente que el parto se retrase dos dias y la susodicha siga empeñada en ir a la batalla (tiene sentido? Yo se lo veo T_T aunque personalmente no haria ninguna de las dos cosas, pero bueno xD)

Mate a Snape porque me da pena dejarlo vivo. Y explico esto xD Su media naranja es Lily, es por quien sigue viviendo. Y despues de haber salvado a su hijo, ¿que iba a hacer snape con su vida? Seguir siendo un amargadisimo profe de pociones y envejecer solo y sin la compañía de dumbledore, que era el unico que lo entendia un poco? Nah, me parecia muy deprimente, prefiero que se reencuentre con Lily en el mundo paralelo ese a donde van los magos muertos (y que le den james potter).

Y si, se que soy previsible, mi imaginacion es (muy) limitada xDD (ya me gustaria a mi tener mas, creeme xD)

Ehm, ¿escribir mas? Pues la verdad es que no lo se… asi por lo de pronto, creo que no, pero dentro de varios meses puede que me vuelva a dar el mono. Aunque primero escribire para mi y si veo que soy capaz de redactar mas de la mitad de una historia minimamente coherente y sin _**Ooc**_ (lo cual no he conseguido con esta xDD), la publicare =)

Que perspicaz tu con lo de acuario, yo no me hubiera dado cuenta (tambien es que soy un poco lentita xD)

PD: en efecto, mi draco es peor que un perro en celo, pero es producto de mi frustracion por no poder juntarlo con Hermione de una maldita vez! xD

Espero tu review Belial :DD un beso!

**Anakaulitz**: jajaja que cabreada estas con Draco! xD nah, cabreate conmigo por no liarlo con Herms, que ya va siendo hora… jajaja Muchas gracias por comentar, un besazo!

**Caroone**: gracias por tu review! =)

**Rowina Ravenclaw**: Gracias por comentar! A ver que hace Draco jujuju, besos! =)

**Sam Wallflower**: Yo tampoco me esperaba subir los caps tan rapido, pero como no me apetecia estudiar, ni leer, ni ir al gimnasio pense: que hago..? pues escribir, que lo puedo hacer desde la cama y con musica jajaja  
Muchas gracias por tu review guapa! :3  
PD: Te prometo que estoy trabajando en lo del lemmon, aunque parezcan ya promesas vacias xDD

**Emma Felton: **Gracias por comentar! Un beso

**Babi**: Desde luego la intencion de salvarla la tiene, y como el sabio refranero dice "la intencion es lo que cuenta" y no voy a decir mas, porque te chafo el cap xDD Gracias por tu review, besos!

**Eponine**: yo tambien quiero que draco y herms tengan su escena, creeme, hasta voy a soñar con ellos a este paso jajajaja estoy en ello, en serio =) Un besazo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27: VENGANZA**

Llegó a un pasillo cuya única salida eran unas escaleras de caracol que no recordaba haber visto antes. Ya no sabía dónde estaba, sólo corría como alma que lleva el diablo, con la bestia a su espalda.

A medida que avanzaba, fue reconociendo el terreno. Se orientó gracias al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y volvió al corredor principal. Al fondo, se encontraban las escaleras cambiantes. Antes de alcanzarlas, la escalera tembló_. No, no, por favor…_ Empezó a moverse.

Con la adrenalina obnubilando parte de su juicio, Hermione se arriesgó y saltó. Tambaleándose, consiguió alcanzar la plataforma, al menos con la mitad del cuerpo, pues sus piernas nadaban en el aire. Ayudándose de la barandilla, se incorporó, encontrándose con los ojos de vidrio del hombre-lobo, que relucían como guijarros en un río. Retrocedió instintivamente, aunque, gracias a Merlín, a esa distancia ya no podía alcanzarla.

El licántropo aulló y rugió con impotencia mientras la chica desaparecía por la puerta que conducía al siguiente piso.

Oo oo oo

La morena sintió una oleada caliente ascendiendo por su vientre, calambres en su espalda, se retorció debajo del mortífago. De pronto recordó que se había jurado a sí misma no volver a mezclarse con él. Su familia ya no estaba bien vista, él se había vuelto loco, no le convenía en lo más mínimo. Tuvo la sospecha de que era eso precisamente lo que la atraía tan irremediablemente de Draco. La fruta prohibida es a menudo la que eclipsa al resto.

-Sigo creyendo que eres un traidor… -murmuró entre suspiros, besándolo lánguidamente.

Unos segundos después, Draco respondió.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Pansy Parkinson maldijo su debilidad por él y, sobre todo, su soberana estupidez al sentir la varita contra su camisa apenas un segundo antes de caer al suelo.

_Te la debía, Parkinson._

Ya se lo había advertido en su último encuentro: le haría pagar el haberlo encerrado contra su voluntad. Ahora sería a ella a quién encerraran los aurores, mala suerte. No le vendría nada mal la pequeña lección de humildad.

Retiró los molestos mechones de pelo rubio que perturbaban su visión, recolocó su camisa y se dirigió hacia el foco de los aullidos.

* * *

El miembro más prometedor de los Weasley sencillamente se había quedado petrificado. Su jefe, el Ministro de Magia, el que tenía a cargo la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos, era un mortífago.

Y esa no era la peor parte.

Había escuchado una conversación privada, accidentalmente. Ahora estaba allí, de pie, estirado como siempre, pero con un pelín menos de confianza en sí mismo, por no decir que estaba tan cagado de miedo que no sabía qué decir. Aunque realmente nada de lo que pudiese alegar borraría lo que ahora sabía.

De pronto, Thicknesse desenfundó la varita, atacando a su más eficiente asistente.

Ahora que la sana relación laboral jefe-empleado de la que disfrutaban se había roto para siempre, Percy decidió que quizás era hora de dejar de ser un lameculos y ayudar a quien realmente lo merecía, su familia.

* * *

Hacía más de media hora que la mortífaga había desaparecido del marco de la batalla. Por supuesto que no era la única que lo había hecho, pero sí la única que le importaba.

Su mal presentimiento cobró vida cuando la encontró tirada en un pasillo. El corazón se le paró por un segundo, solo pudo respirar al comprobar que estaba desmayada.

Cuando la reanimó, lo primero que hizo ella fue agarrar su brazo para incorporarse.

-¿Dra… -el nombre expiró de su garganta al encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules del mortífago, que se oscurecieron al instante.

De pronto recordó lo que su _ex novio_ le había hecho y la humillación le tiñó las mejillas.

Theodore mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa que poco tenía de sincera.

-Así que era eso, has vuelto a arrastrarte a sus pies.

Ella lo soltó de inmediato.

-No tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ¿me oyes?

-Bueno pues ya lo he hecho.

-No me importa lo que pienses. –farfulló, sacudiéndose la suciedad de la túnica.

-Si eso fuese cierto no te cabrearías con tanta facilidad.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada. Siempre soltaba esa clase de cosas y se quedaba tan tranquilo, parecía estar a una objetiva distancia de todo. Templado, esa es la palabra que lo definía.

-Odias que me acerque a Draco porque no puedes con los celos. Deja de intentarlo conmigo, pierdes el tiempo.

-No me molesta que le quieras. Me molesta que te quieras tan poco a ti misma. Pero tienes razón, estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Dicho esto, se alejó de ella. Estaba cabreado y tenía la suerte de contar con una animada batalla para relajarse.

* * *

El Ministro había decidido darle caza al pelirrojo que lo había descubierto–o al menos así es como estaba programada la maldición Imperius que sufría –por lo que, a pesar de su edad y de los veinte minutos de exhaustiva persecución, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Percy sudaba como no lo había hecho en su vida, el deporte no era para él. Por algo había sido Premio Anual en lugar de Campeón de Quidditch. Tenía que deshacerse del mortífago ya, pero se tornaba difícil siquiera mirar hacia atrás mientras esquivaba la lluvia de Imperdonables que se le venía encima.

Entonces al joven ex Prefecto se le ocurrió una brillante e improvisada idea. El puente colgante era el atajo más inmediato para llegar al núcleo de la batalla, y al mismo tiempo le proporcionaría una situación defensiva privilegiada.

Atravesó la primera puerta y el puente, y antes de que el Ministro llegase a donde él estaba, cerró la puerta de la torre de Astronomía con un potente conjuro.

Sirviéndose de la pared como escudo, se asomó a la ventana y comenzó a lanzarle una retahíla de hechizos a Thicknesse, que no tuvo otra que recular con el rabo entre las piernas.

* * *

No sabía a dónde ir. ¿Seguir subiendo hasta el séptimo, gastando inútilmente energías, para terminar atrapada y lejos de toda posible ayuda? Era un suicidio, pero no parecía quedarle otra opción ahora que no podía hacer uso de la magia.

Greyback rastreaba su olor, la encontraría donde quiera que fuese.

Entonces encontró una puerta de doble hoja que, según recordaba, conducía al puente colgante.

Sujetó una de las argollas de hierro, ensuciándose las manos con el óxido, y tiró. Era una puerta muy pesada de abrir y, tras mucho esfuerzo, logró moverla poco más de veinte centímetros. Contuvo la respiración y se deslizó de costado hasta encontrarse al otro lado.

Sintió una punzada de esperanza al divisar la Torre de Astronomía al otro lado del puente. Solo tenía que llegar hasta allí y volver al Gran Comedor, donde alguien le prestaría ayuda.

Obligó a sus piernas a hacer el último esfuerzo, recorrer la pasarela. Aspiraba bocanadas de niebla helada, que sabían a humedad y corroían poco a poco su garganta.

Se detuvo frente al portalón gemelo y volvió a repetir la operación. Pero esta vez la madera no se movió un ápice. Lo intentó de nuevo. Nada.

Apoyó la suela de goma de sus botas en la hoja izquierda mientras tiraba de la derecha con toda la fuerza de su peso, hasta que se acabó resbalando.

Las manos no solo le dolían del esfuerzo, del frío, del óxido en las heridas abiertas, también le sudaban. Los nervios se habían vuelto a apoderar de ella. Estaba atrapada.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –estalló de pronto, pagando su impotencia a base de patadas contra la puerta.

Esas puertas _jamás_ se cerraban. Y ahora que su vida pendía de un hilo, justamente ahora que no tenía varita, ahora cerraban la maldita puerta, que ni siquiera las dos. ¿Qué particular lógica había seguido el inteligente que había dejado una abierta y otra bloqueada?

Quiso volver atrás, a la falsa seguridad del laberíntico castillo, pero una enorme figura, de más de dos metros de alto, se interpuso entre ella y su única escapatoria.

-No… -se giró y comenzó a sacudir el portón, pidiendo socorro a gritos.

* * *

-¡Bill!

El mayor de los Weasley esquivó el maleficio esmeralda gracias a la advertencia de su esposa y pudo perseguir al mortífago que lo había atacado escaleras arriba.

Cuanto más subieran, menos refuerzos tendría Bill en caso de problemas. Decidió seguirlos, pero algo se interpuso en sus planes. La francesa, horrorizada por lo que había visto a través de la ventana de la torre, rezó para que Bill pudiese arreglárselas sin ella.

* * *

Solo se escuchaban su agitada respiración y el silbido del viento.

No tenía otra alternativa. O intentaba huir, o se quedaba allí esperando la muerte. Al principio fue incapaz de mover un músculo, pero luego se obligó a ser valiente.

Echó a correr, intentando esquivar al licántropo, pero él la atrapó y tiró al suelo con una facilidad insultante: su agilidad y fuerza eran mil veces superior.

La bestia la alzó como a una muñeca, burlándose de ella, para luego tirarla violentamente contra los adoquines. Perdió la visión durante unos segundos al golpearse la cabeza.

Entonces sintió en sus carnes los ciento cincuenta kilos de fibra, aplastándole las costillas e incrustando sus doloridas caderas en el suelo. El peso no la dejaba respirar.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?–oyó vagamente.

Y de golpe sintió el aire calmando sus pulmones. Después, el rasgar de su ropa. Contempló la tela parcialmente quemada y ensangrentada tirada en una esquina.

No era momento para pudores, no se dejó inmovilizar. Rodó hacia un lado, soportando el roce del suelo con la quemadura de su brazo, y le pateó la cara a Greyback. Se impulsó, intentando alejarse de él, pero su garra le sujetó el brazo sano y la atrajo hacia sí.

Un estridente alarido de sufrimiento escapó de su garganta al momento. El dolor era tan intenso que enormes lagrimones se precipitaron por sus mejillas. La mitad inferior de su brazo colgaba lacia, en una posición completamente antinatural.

Había mucha sangre, pero no era suya. Goteaba abundantemente de la nariz rota del hombre lobo, que, furioso, tiraba de sus vaqueros mientras ella chillaba y se revolvía, huyendo de su aliento fétido y su cuerpo pegajoso. Entonces sintió unos incisivos atravesándole la carne de un costado y gritó de nuevo ante la imposibilidad de defenderse.

Cuando estaba prácticamente desnuda, la abofeteó. Le rasgó la piel con las mugrosas uñas, dejándole una fea marca en la mejilla que no tardaría en infectarse.

Entonces vio como se desabrochaba sus propios pantalones. Se le heló la sangre. Prefería morir a…

Él le agarró ambas muñecas con una sola mano y las colocó por encima de su cabeza.

-Quiero que sepas que esto va a dolerte mucho… quiero oír tus súplicas.

La malherida chica emitió un sonido ininteligible mientras él la mordía en el cuello con una fuerza insoportable para paralizarla.

Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor se había convertido en una vorágine confusa y lejana. Sin embargo, todavía apretaba las piernas.

Justo cuando las fuerzas ya la abandonaban, la mancha fiera y oscura que era Greyback desapareció.

Una sombra platino despertó sus sentidos por un instante. Se preguntó si _él_ sería capaz de algo así, pero el apagón de su vista impidió que se cerciorase. El dolor y la desnudez se perdieron en otro plano y su mente se desconectó.

* * *

El rubio tenía la cara contraída en una mueca de ira, rencor, del asco más profundo. Lo había reanimado varias veces, no quería que perdiese el conocimiento ni por un segundo.

Continuó torturando sin clemencia a la despreciable criatura. Sentía la pulsión de la venganza ejecutando los maleficios, desangrándolo, golpeándolo contra las paredes, obligándolo a atacarse brutalmente a sí mismo repetidas veces mediante la maldición Imperius.

Un velo rojo se interponía entre él y el mundo cada vez que veía el grupo de adoquines teñidos de carmesí. Era como si todavía estuviese ahí tirada, ensangrentada, expuesta, con la bestia aplastándola.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que _ella_ superaba a Greyback en destreza, poder e inteligencia, pero por alguna razón, estaba desarmada, y el muy cobarde se había aprovechado de la situación.

No recordaba sentir tanta cólera desde que Voldemort había torturado a su madre en la alfombra.

Fue junto a Greyback, ya medio inconsciente, lo agarró del grasiento pelo y golpeó su fea cabeza contra el suelo, abriéndosela.

-Hijo de puta… -y le escupió en la cara.

_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pronunció el maleficio sin ningún tipo de miramiento, volviendo a ser por un segundo el implacable asesino de meses atrás.

Permaneció erguido, con la varita apuntando hacia el desfigurado cadáver hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

El mortífago reprimió las ganas de dejarse las falanges a base de golpes contra la piedra.

No le agradaba la idea de Granger como pienso para perros, hasta ahí podía asumirlo.

Lo que no era corriente, comprensible ni admisible era esa ira asesina que había hecho hervir su sangre amenazando con volverlo loco si no sacrificaba al licántropo.

Lo que sentía por ella estaba consumiendo la poca cordura que le restaba.

* * *

La veela se apresuró a llevar a la castaña adentro, donde varios miembros de la Orden la ayudaron a ponerla a salvo, desviando las maldiciones que les lanzaban por el camino.

Todos llevaban frascos de dittany entre las pócimas, lo que facilitó en gran medida la cura de las aparatosas heridas de Hermione. Lo más fácil fue recolocarle el brazo, aunque era sin duda la lesión más dolorosa que tenía.

Estaba todavía en el proceso cuando ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Fleur…?

-No te levantes, Hegmione. Estás débil y no he acabado de sanagte.

-¿Dónde está? –exigió saber.

-Estagá fuega de combate dugante las pgróximas 24 hogas, no te pgeocupes.

Entonces sintió un escozor tirante en la mejilla. Contra la voluntad de la francesa, se acercó a una ventana tapiada y se observó el rostro en el reflejo del cristal.

Dos profundos cortes surcaban su mejilla izquierda.

-Déjame cugagte eso, no te quedagá la magca. –dijo extendiendo el brazo para cogerle la cara.

-No.

Hermione alzó una mano para indicarle que no la tocase.

-Pego…

-No quiero borrarla. –musitó con determinación.

La rubia la ayudó a cerrar el resto de rasguños y tajos, arregló su ropa para que pudiese vestirse y después la acompañó a la biblioteca para recuperar su varita. Sabía lo que haría cuando la tuviera.

Odiaba la violencia de la batalla, pero lo que los hombres hacían durante las guerras… lo que hacían a las mujeres, eso la ponía enferma.

¿Con qué derecho se atrevían a utilizarlas? No les bastaba con asesinarlas, tenían que torturarlas de la forma más dolorosa y denigrante.

Antes de la caída de Voldemort, había habido innumerables casos de violación a muggles, hijas de muggles o "traidoras" por parte de los mortífagos. La mayoría habían quedado impunes.

Hermione Granger veneraba las reglas. Seguir los códigos era la forma correcta de proceder. Sin embargo, después de tantos años comprobando de primera mano que romper dichos códigos era muchas veces la única manera hacer verdadera justicia, se replanteó un par de cosas.

Iría a por Greyback.

Ninguna persona tenía derecho a quitar la vida a otra, y por supuesto que ella no estaba excluida. Todos cometemos errores… pero el licántropo no había cometido ningún error. Era muy consciente de lo que hacía, buscaba el sufrimiento ajeno, jamás se arrepentiría porque era un sádico. Los derechos de ese despojo social poco le interesaban. Lo único que le importaba era evitar que el episodio que acababa de vivir se volviese a repetir en el futuro con otra chica. Si para ello tenía que condenarse…

¿Pero sería realmente capaz? Jamás antes se lo había planteado, matar. La frustración que anidaba en su pecho la impelía a hacerlo, pero la Hermione de su cabeza insistía en considerarlo en frío.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, asustándola.

-¡Ginny! ¿Pero qué…

-¿tu también creías que iba a quedarme en casa? –la boca de la pelirroja se abrió con estupefacción. -¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

-Nada. –mintió, cortante. -¿cómo es que has cambiado de opinión? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo te han dejado venir?

-Me cabreé al principio, pero después me di cuenta de que Harry mentía para mantenerme alejada. Era bastante obvio. Os hice creer que seguía enfadada para que mi madre no me encerrase ni nada por el estilo. Veo que he sido convincente, no sé si alegrarme u ofenderme… Ah, mi madre, por supuesto, ha puesto el grito en el cielo al verme, pero ahora no puede hacer nada. –sonrió, orgullosa. –A propósito, ¿dónde están Harry y Ron?

Hermione tragó saliva.

-¿No te lo han dicho?

-¿Decirme el qué? –inquirió, preocupada por el tono de su amiga.

-Harry… está en el bosque, con Él. Y Ronald lo ha seguido.

La castaña sintió lástima de la pobre Ginny, que la miraba con cara de espanto.

-¡¿Cómo dices?

De pronto se escuchó una voz estentórea que llegó a cada rincón de Hogwarts.

_-Harry Potter está muerto. Le maté mientras huía, intentando salvarse mientras vosotros sacrificabais vuestras vidas por él. Traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que vuestro héroe ha muerto.__  
__La batalla está ganada. Habéis perdido a la mitad de vuestros combatientes. Mis mortífagos os superan en número, y El Chico que Vivió está acabado. La guerra debe acabar. Cualquiera que continúe resistiéndose, hombre, mujer, o niño, será masacrado, al igual que cada miembro de su familia. Salid del castillo ahora, arrodillaos ante mí, y seréis absueltos. Vuestros padres e hijos, vuestros hermanos y hermanos vivirán y serán perdonados, y os uniréis a mí en un nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos._

Tímidamente, fueron saliendo al exterior. La desesperanza los embargó al ver a los cientos de mortífagos que ocupaban el terreno, flanqueando a su amo. Bellatrix Lestrange, a su derecha, enseñaba sus sucios dientes en una delirante sonrisa. Si quedaba algún rastro de belleza en su demacrado rostro, éste se había perdido definitivamente. Sus brazos, su cuello, incluso una parte de su cara, desde la base del mentón hasta la aleta izquierda de la nariz, estaba deshecha, quemada.

Hermione se estremeció al pensar que ella había causado algo así.

Muchos ahogaron una exclamación cuando vieron a Ronald apresado por el grueso brazo de Macnair.

Todos vieron el cuerpo inerte de Harry en mitad del patio.

Ginny no lo soportó. Los gemelos tuvieron que agarrarla para evitar que cometiera una estupidez, y, en mitad del pesado silencio que reinaba, sus gemidos eran lo único que sobrepasaba la voz de Voldemort.

Lucius estaba en una esquina, buscando a su hijo entre aquellos cientos de caras asustadas.

Hermione también buscó al mortífago con la mirada, pero no estaba, así como tampoco estaban Tonks ni Lupin. La cara que le sorprendió ver fue la de Percy Weasley. Después encontró los oscuros ojos del búlgaro fijos en ella. La miraba sobrecogido, haciéndole recordar lo que tenía en la cara.

-Murió mientras intentaba salir a hurtadillas de los terrenos del castillo -dijo Voldemort, y hubo una inflexión en su voz por la mentira- Muerto mientras intentaba salvarse a sí mismo...

-¡Eso es mentira! –rugió el valiente pelirrojo, ganándose cinco segundos de asfixia bajo el brazo del verdugo.

-¡Harry nunca intentó huir, le tendieron una trampa! –alzó la voz la castaña, terminando lo que Ron había empezado.

Murmullos que enardecieron a Voldemort se levantaron por todo el patio. Fred alzó la varita para liberar a su hermano, pero fue rápidamente noqueado por varios mortífagos.

-¡Silencio! –gritó –Trae al chico.

Macnair obligó al Gryffindor a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el Señor Tenebroso. Tenía las piernas de gelatina, pero no dudó en mirar a la serpiente a los ojos.

-Así que tú eres el queridísimo amigo de Potter… repíteme tu nombre.

Al principio se negó a abrir la boca, solo cuando Macnair le asestó un puñetazo en el bazo contestó con orgullo:

-Ronald Bilius Weasley.

-Cierto…Weasley. Voy a ser clemente contigo, muchacho, porque la sangre pura es siempre valiosa. Inclínate y pide perdón, y tú y tu familia podréis marcharos.

Ron miró de reojo a sus padres y tomó la decisión.

-Mi lealtad está con Harry. Y con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Como ellos, lucharemos hasta el final. –sentenció.

_Voldemort ondeó su varita. Segundos después, saliendo de una de las ventanas del castillo, algo que parecía un pájaro deforme voló a través de las ventanas y en la luz tenue y aterrizó en la mano de Voldemort. Este cogió el enmohecido objeto por el extremo y lo sacudió. Vacío y desgarrado, el Sombrero Seleccionador._

_-No habrá más Sombrero Seleccionador en la Escuela Hogwarts, -dijo Voldemort-. No habrá más Casas. El emblema, escudo y colores de mi noble ancestro, Salazar Slytherin, servirán a todo el mundo._

Mientras hablaba, la enorme serpiente que tenía por mascota se enroscaba a sus pies, regocijándose en la victoria de su amo, cubierta por un poderoso, casi impenetrable, escudo mágico. Los azules ojos de Ron se abrieron con comprensión. Lo que Harry le había querido decir en el bosque… Nagini… Nagini era el horrocrux.

-Macnair, suéltalo.

Una sonrisa retorcida puso los pelos de punta a la asamblea. El pelirrojo estaba en el centro del círculo, su varita se la habían llevado los mortífagos.

-Vuestro compañero Ronald Bilius Weasley os demostrará lo que les ocurre a los que son fieles a un muerto.

Lo apuntó con la varita, todo el mundo estaba paralizado por el terror. Pero antes de que nada ocurriese, Harry se incorporó.

-¡No es a él a quien quieres!

Ante las incrédulas miradas de aurores y mortífagos, se encaró con su enemigo.

La furibunda mirada de Voldemort se posó primero en Lucius, que antes de poder desenfundar su varita, fue alcanzado por la Maldición Asesina.

Nadie se atrevió ni a respirar.

Los ojos de hielo de Lucius Malfoy permanecían abiertos. La bruma del cielo se reflejaba en el endurecido cristal gris, sus facciones todavía contraídas.

El mago oscuro se volvió entonces hacia el odioso niño-que-vivió, varita en ristre, dispuesto a escupir el Avada Kedavra hasta la afonía. Justo cuando un punto verde se estaba formando en la punta de su varita, algo lo envió al suelo, varios metros más atrás.

¡No! –rugió Bellatrix, enloquecida ante el hecho de que alguien se atreviese a atacar a su Señor.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts y los miembros de la Orden se miraban unos a otros, preguntándose quién sería el autor.

Aprovechando la confusión, Ron extrajo de las profundidades del sombrero algo plateado, con una brillante empuñadura de rubíes. Haciendo acopio de valor, corrió hacia la serpiente, cuyas defensas habían caído con el ataque de su amo. El reptil echó la gran cabeza hacia atrás, tomando impulso para atacar, pero el firme brazo de Ron no vaciló un segundo. El afilado acero partió a la serpiente en dos mitades desiguales.

Sin embargo, la atención no estaba puesta en el heroico acto, sino en el cetrino cuerpo del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, incapaz de levantarse. Bellatrix, arrodillada junto a su Amo, contempló horrorizada cómo éste se volvía débil por momentos. Ríos de sangre empapaban la tierra bajo su falda.

-Sáca…sácame de aquí –ordenó con dificultad.

Ambos se convirtieron en humo negro y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Los mortífagos, asustados, rompieron filas y se dispersaron por el patio y el bosque, desapareciendo antes de ser cazados por los aurores. Tan solo fueron atrapados unos diez. Muchos alumnos de Slytherin también huyeron, siguiendo a sus encapuchados familiares.

Un pálido chico rubio observó la escena desde lo alto del puente. Contempló a _su padre _por última vez, en la lejanía. Realmente, jamás habían estado cerca. Por eso la herida de su muerte nunca se cerraría por completo, siempre quedaría la duda, la incertidumbre del "¿y si…?"

Un regusto salado mojó sus labios. Hacía tanto que no lloraba que había olvidado la sensación. Simplemente no podía soportar la visión del diminuto cadáver en la inmensidad de la finca, despojado de toda su altivez, su orgullo, su honor. No quedaba más que huesos, piel y filamentos blanquecinos esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza.

No más "Recuerda quienes somos, Draco", ni más "Sí, padre".

La persona más influyente en su vida desde que tenía memoria.

La más idolatrada y temida.

Parte de sí mismo.

Ya no existía, y a nadie le importaba salvo a él.

* * *

-Harry, gracias a Merlín.

La familia Weasley, con Ginny a la cabeza, y también Hermione y la profesora Mcgonagall, rodearon a Harry para abrazarlo. Querían tocarlo, todavía no podían creer que siguiera vivo.

Cuando entraron al castillo, lo primero fue atender a los heridos. Tuvieron que disponer de varias habitaciones porque había tantas bajas que la enfermería se quedaba pequeña. Obligaron a Ron a tumbarse en una camilla para curar algunos cortes que le habían causado sus captores, mientras Harry contaba lo que les había pasado.

Como la mayoría sabía, la diadema era un traslador. Una vez en el bosque, tras diversos intentos de enfrentarse a Voldemort, acabó desarmado y fue alcanzado por la maldición asesina. A continuación, relató la visión que había tenido con Dumbledore en Kings' Cross, como descubrió que él mismo era un Horrocrux, y como fue salvado por Lucius Malfoy minutos más tarde.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Él siempre te quiso muerto, no tiene sentido…

-No lo sé. Lo único que quería saber es si su hijo seguía vivo.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. Todo este tiempo Malfoy fue un espía, os condujo a la trampa. Entonces, ¿por qué temer a Voldemort? –preguntó George.

Harry negó con la cabeza, abatido.

-Me da rabia que él haya salvado mi vida y yo no pudiese hacer nada por la suya.

-No es tu culpa, cariño. –lo tranquilizó la señora Weasley.

-Oye, ¿y a ti quién te ha hecho eso? –preguntó Ronald acongojado.

Hermione se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la cicatriz.

-Ha sido Greyback. Pero estoy bien, Fleur me ha salvado. –se apresuró a añadir ante las expresiones inquietas de la familia.

La señora Weasley buscó a Fleur y la abrazó con gratitud. La veela le correspondió algo incómoda. Su relación suegra-nuera no era demasiado afectuosa normalmente.

-Hay algo que no os he dicho. –continuó Ron. –Cuando Snape murió, me dio esto. –sacó el frasco plateado del bolsillo y se lo tendió a Harry, que lo examinó con desconfianza.

Harry los dejó y fue en busca de un pensadero.

Se esperaba de todo, absolutamente cualquier cosa, menos lo que vio: la historia de Severus y Lily. De Snape y su madre.

Y algo más. Él sosteniendo la diadema. Haciendo una réplica. Destruyendo la original y guardando la copia en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Snape había destruido el último horrocrux.

* * *

Los alumnos fueron conducidos al Gran Comedor, bajo la supervisión del profesor Flitwick y las profesoras Sprout y Trelawney, mientras los aurores encarcelaban a los mortífagos en las mazmorras.

La Orden procedió a recuperar los cuerpos de los caídos de ambos bandos, aunque no los enterraron. Los almacenaron en una habitación y utilizaron la magia para evitar la putrefacción. Lo justo era que los enterrasen sus familiares.

Hermione corrió al puente, donde Fleur le había dicho que estaría Greyback.

Creía que lo encontraría en una esquina, profundamente desmayado, como la rubia le había asegurado.

Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue un cadáver reconocible únicamente por su envergadura. Tenía la cara destrozada por sus propias garras y el cuerpo bañado en sangre.

Impresionada por la fuerza de la imagen, apartó la vista y llamó a los demás…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap, ¡espero vuestras opiniones!  
Y feliz carnaval a todas! =)


	28. Chapter 28: Se busca

_**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK**_

* * *

_**Sam Wallflower: **Eeey facebook-amiga :D jejeje cómo me alegré al verte por allí ^^_  
_Volviendo al fic, a mi tanto Lucius como Draco me dieron mucha penita , veo que a ti también, qué linda ^^ Esperemos que a Herms también :O_  
_Jajaja, cuando estaba en el instituto y en clase salían cosas que yo relacionaba con fics, siempre me empezaba a partir yo sola, las dramioneras debemos parecer unas desquiciadas a ojos del mundo XDU_  
_Muchos besos guapa! =)_

_**Emma Felton:** no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero amargarles más la vida a los pobres =) Gracias por comentar, besos! ^^_

_**Babi:** Tranquila, lo de Draco-Ginny fue solo un susto que os quise dar, pero ya digo que no va a haber tema por ese camino (no me gustan nada juntos, para mi Draco solo puede estar con Herms y viceversa) =)_  
_Esperemos que ella se ablande un poquito… y que él no sea tan terco, que siempre la caga con las cosas que dice xDD_  
_Un beso! =)_

_**Eponine**: Mea culpa, el capítulo fue algo confuso. Fue Fleur quien rescató a Herms. Él tenía la intención, pero Fleur llegó y Draco decidió no intervenir (solo vengarse cuando nadie estaba delante). A él no le va el papel de príncipe azul de blanco corcel, está más bien en la zona gris XDD_  
_Gracias por comentar, un abrazo! ^^_

_**Belial Master of Death:** ¿Experta en signos zodiacales? ¿Seriously? Tú cada día me dejas más tonta, me desconciertas una barbaridad jajjajaja xD Bueno, **por fin puedo decir que el lemmon está a la vuelta de la esquina, ya estoy cansada de atrasarlo, aunque pueda parecer precipitado, ya hasta me da igual, quiero escribirlo de una vez -_-** *desesperada* Jajajja pobre Ron, comolo odias. Algo tenía que hacer bien, después de todo el fic cagándola._  
_PD: Claro que le curaron el brazo, estaba roto xD ¿Qué querías, que la dejaran con el brazo por ahí colgando? Jajjaja Sádica, que eres una sádica xD_  
_Besos y espero tu comentario, como siempre ^^_

_**Rowina Ravenclaw:** Draco está por ahí de vagabundeo xD Pobre, en este cap se sabe lo que pasó con él. Muchos besos =)_

_Lou-asuka: No, Hermione no sabe que fue Draco quien mató a Greyback, ni lo sabrá de momento (para algo que hace bien y no tiene testigos xDD) Narcissa despertar no ha despertado, pero se la ha llevado igual, con un par jajaja Ya lo verás en el cap, un abrazoy gracias por comentar! ^^_

_Gardeniel: No te preocupes, entiendo que los exámenes son importantes y que no siempre hay tiempo de leer o dejar reviews. Yo también soy lectora y lo entiendo jajaja. A ver, Draco es como es. No es una mala persona, ni quiere cargarse a "los buenos" de la historia, pero tampoco va a ayudarlos ni va a reprimirse. Tiene sus defectos, entre los que destaca su carácter fuerte, y Herms, si lo quiere, tendrá que aprender a convivir un poco con ello. (Esperemos que lo haga ^^)_  
_Muchos besos! =)_

_**MaJoSaMe**:¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal? =)**  
** Bueno, como a Draquito no le guste "la impura marcada" (XDD), lo tiramos a la hoguera ya! ¬¬ jajaja_  
_Con lo de la sangre Black en Tonks has dado justo en el clavo, creo que escribí algo parecido en este capítulo xDD_  
_Bueno, a Ron le tocaba ya el turno (por muy paleto que sea la mayor parte del tiempo), aunque me dio rabia quitarle el momentazo a Neville (que me gusta mucho, me parece adorable). Ya se lo compensaré… xD_  
_**Y sí, siento decíroslo, pero la salvadora ha sido la señorita Delacour. Hubiese sido mucho más romántico que fuese Draco, por supuesto, pero ella llegó antes. Y él prefirió pasar desapercibido. Digamos que lo que le interesaba a Draco era, por este orden, que Hermione se salvara y hacérselas pasar putas a Greyback. Y si no se hace público que él se arriesgó a quedarse allí por salvar a la sangresucia, mejor que mejor para su reputación. (¿Se entiende mi explicación xDD?)**_

_Y otra vez has dado de lleno en el quid de la cuestión: él estuvo a punto de hacerle lo mismo (salvando las obvias distancias entre Draco y Greyback), por eso también se avergüenza, porque entiende que él no es precisamente el indicado para juzgar. Gracias por comentar, muchos besos! ^^_

_**Love Always:** Estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que dices, tanto Draco como Greyback intentaron hacer algo horrible, pero los motivos de Draco son distintos, él siente algo por Hermione, por mucho que quiera resistirse a admitirlo, y eso dice un pelín chiquitín en su favor. El sexo es la única forma en la que podía acercarse a ella sin perder del todo su "status" de purasangre conservador xD_  
_Muchos besos! =)_

_**Chalalaloba:** Me alegro de no pasarme mucho con la cursilería (aunque mis amigas dicen lo contrario jajaja) Ya veo que has leído súper rápido, mesiento halagada! xDD Espero que te guste el cap, muchos besos! ^^_

_**AnnyAaLF:** Otra chica rapidísima leyendo, caray ^^ Y yo también espero lemmon hija mía, enserio que sí jajaja Muchas gracias por comentar, un abrazo! =)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28: SE BUSCA **

Ronda de las doce.

Como cada jueves, se adentraban en el bosque y rodeaban los terrenos durante un par de horas, hasta que Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott les daban el relevo.

Semana a semana, lo único que variaba era el paisaje. La nieve se había ido derritiendo hasta convertirse en volátil escarcha. Hacía menos frío, pero llovía la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que hacía necesarios hechizos para repeler el agua. Y quién sabe si verían llegar la primavera durante una de esas guardias.

Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, llevaba un mes funcionando como el fortín más grande de Inglaterra, por tiempo indefinido.

Muchos padres habían exigido poder llevarse a sus hijos; otros tantos, poder quedarse en el colegio con ellos. Los hogares británicos ya no eran seguros.

Al ver al Lord Oscuro moribundo, un sinnúmero de mortífagos había cruzado la frontera sin pensarlo dos veces. Después, con la llamada, habían vuelto tan sólo los más fieles.

Eso significaba que eran menos, sí, pero hacían más ruido. La violencia se había multiplicado exponencialmente, ya no sólo contra traidores e impuros, sino contra muggles. Querían ponerlos en su lugar de una vez por todas y el primer paso era dar a conocer la existencia de la Comunidad Mágica. Los funcionarios del Ministerio no daban abasto, la red muggle estaba repleta de teorías de la conspiración, a cada cuál más disparatada.

Pero no se habían quedado ahí. El Callejón Diagón, el Londres Mágico y otras de las calles mágicas más importantes del país (en Oxford, Bristol, Coventry, Cambridge…) sufrían atentados todas las semanas.

La buena noticia es que estaban mejor preparados gracias a todas las familias que se les habían unido, además de la ventaja que les otorgaba haber acabado con todos los horrocruxes. La mala es que el enemigo había ultimado las precauciones: Voldemort había cambiado de guarida y todos los indicios apuntaban a que seguía haciéndolo cada diez días.

La portentosa mansión de los Malfoy estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de dos devotos elfos que ahora permanecían bajo la vigilancia de los aurores.

A pesar de todo, el mayor misterio seguía siendo la identidad del que redujo a Voldemort en la batalla. No había sido un auror, ni un estudiante. Y por supuesto que no podía haber sido un mortífago.

Tampoco entendían lo que le había pasado a Fenrir Greyback, aunque todos habían respirado aliviados al ver que estaba muerto. La última en verlo con vida había sido Fleur, que, como repitió hasta el cansancio, tan solo lo aturdió.

Sin embargo, el enigma que le quitaba secretamente el sueño por las noches y que ataba un lazo en su estómago a la hora de comer no tenía nada que ver con las preocupaciones de los demás. Nadie hablaba de él. Ni siquiera lo habían mencionado. Simplemente, se había esfumado.

¿Sabría lo que le había ocurrido a su padre? ¿Lo habría… _visto_?

Cuando un par de semanas atrás estaba en su cama, reflexionando sobre lo humano y lo divino, recordó de pronto una conversación que su cerebro parecía haber eliminado temporalmente. Una conversación entre tía y sobrino que no acabó de comprender. Y reparó en que Narcissa Malfoy no estaba entre los mortífagos que flanqueaban a Voldemort, y tampoco había reclamado el cuerpo de su marido. Por no hablar de que no estaba en su casa. Entonces… ¿qué le había pasado, dónde estaba?

-Herrmione, es la horra.

Su compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos con esa breve frase. Afirmó con la cabeza y apuró el paso para alcanzar al búlgaro. Entonces algo se movió entre la hojarasca. Un ser de casi dos metros de alto, piel oscura y aspecto salvaje les hizo una señal y desapareció, dejando las huellas de cascos impresas en la tierra húmeda.

El centauro Bane no era el más amigable de todos, pero tampoco era el peor. Lo que más aborrecía Hermione era encontrarse con Magorian, el líder. Era como un sangrepura en versión híbrida, trataba a los humanos como si fuesen escoria.

El acuerdo era simple: ellos vigilaban los caminos y los centauros avisaban si veían algo en las profundidades del bosque, en el que los aurores preferían no adentrarse, siguiendo el consejo del guardabosques.

Víktor, como siempre, la acompañó hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda, le dio las buenas noches de aquella forma elegante y distinguida que le habían inculcado en Durmstrang, y se retiró a su propio cuarto en la torre Ravenclaw.

Ella entró en el cuarto de las chicas, cogió el pijama perfectamente doblado debajo de la almohada y se quitó la ropa.

-Hmm…¿ya has vuelto, Herms?

-Lo siento Gin, ¿Te he despertado? –susurró, haciendo equilibrios mientras se ponía el pantalón de franela.

-Qué va, estoy desvelada. No soy capaz de dormir más de diez minutos seguidos. ¿Son las dos, no?

-Y cuarto, sí. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna poción? Me calzo y…

-No, no te molestes. Iré yo, así paseo un poco, me encuentro algo inquieta.

Hermione se sentó en la cama al mismo tiempo que su amiga se levantaba.

-¿No quieres hablar? A lo mejor es lo que te hace falta.

-No es nada nuevo. Leí un artículo en el Profeta, otra amenaza de ataque al Ministerio. No dejo de pensar que papá o Percy…

-Eh. –la interrumpió con severidad fraternal–no vale la pena que te agobies por eso. Saben cuidarse, y más si tienen la _delicadeza_ de avisarlos.

Ginny dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Es solo que quiero que todo esto acabe.

-Ojalá.

-¿Y tú?

La castaña entornó los ojos, confusa.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Piensas contarme lo que te ocurre? –Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero no la dejó- Me he dado cuenta, Herms. Estás siempre con la mirada perdida y pasas más horas en la biblioteca que nunca. No te obligo a que me lo digas si no quieres, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí.

Se mordió el labio, queriendo decir algo. Pero no dijo nada. Solo esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud, que su amiga se tomó como un "gracias, pero no".

Ginny se fue y Hermione se quedó mirando a su cama. No es que no confiase en ella, es que no quería volver a vivir los problemas que tuvo con Ron y Harry. Aunque parece que el no hablarle de sus preocupaciones las estaba alejando aún más.

* * *

En las afueras de Chester, el camarero de la posada más vieja y sucia de toda la zona desalojaba a un par de parroquianos ebrios con ganas de pelea. Todas las noches la misma historia.

Con un brazo levantó el par de taburetes que habían sido utilizados como arma arrojadiza y los colocó boca abajo sobre la superficie mojada de vino tinto barato.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a echar por segunda vez a los conflictivos clientes. Pero se encontró con algo insólito.

Una figura negra que cargaba un bulto a la espalda se acercó al mostrador, y justo antes de que el asustado barman alcanzara la escopeta, se quitó la capucha.

Un hombre muy joven, muy alto y muy rubio, con ojos penetrantes y ojeras que le llegaban a los pies, sacó un arrugado billete de cinco libras y algo de calderilla del bolsillo de la siniestra capa.

-¿De qué vas disfrazado, hijo? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, ojeando nerviosamente lo que parecía una mujer tan rubia como el chico.

Él se dio cuenta y explicó escuetamente:

-Está borracha. ¿Cuánto por un dormitorio?

-Quince libras.

El joven entrecerró los enrojecidos ojos.

-¿Quince libras por esta porquería? No me joda.

-Si no te gusta, la puerta está ahí. –señaló la salida con la cabeza, aunque su autoconfianza se mermó cuando el chico lo fulminó con una fría mirada gris.

-No quiero la comida. Le doy diez y se acabó. –Posó el dinero en el mostrador con un golpe, rehusando aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

El camarero frunció el ceño, pero guardó el dinero.

-Pasa.

Lo guió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde lo acomodó en una habitación que parecía más fría que la calle misma.

El mobiliario consistía en dos camas de hierro forjado, una mesita de noche (sin cajones) y una alfombra descolorida y llena de pelusa. Ya está.

La pared estaba desconchada y el techo repleto de humedades.

Draco arrugó el gesto, profundamente disgustado. Acostó a su madre en una de las camas y la tapó con su propia capa, ya que la ridícula sábana no tenía nada que hacer contra las bajas temperaturas.

Después salió al pasillo y se dirigió al baño (comunitario, por supuesto).

Cuando abrió la puerta, un rafagazo de olor a orina lo dejó tieso. Se adentró, mojando sus caros, aunque ya raídos zapatos, con el agua del suelo. Encendió la bombilla que pendía del techo.

La tapa del inodoro, arrancada, estaba apoyada contra la pared izquierda; y un enorme y grumoso pastel de chocolate (entiéndase el eufemismo) flotaba entre kilos de papel higiénico en el agua color óxido.

Se miró los pies y descubrió que el líquido que encharcaba el suelo no parecía precisamente agua, ni olía como tal.

Reprimió el impulso de lanzarle un Avada Kedavra al imbécil de aquel muggle por no limpiar y se bajó la pretina del pantalón.

-Malditos cerdos …

No tiró de la cadena, no pensaba poner un dedo en ese cúmulo de gérmenes y roña.

Volvió a la cama y se tumbó cuan largo era, tapándose con la delgada sábana blanca. Si tan solo pudiese sacar su varita…

Debido a los constantes ataques, los aurores perseguían todo rastro de magia en zonas muggle.

Y aún por encima ya había gastado todo el dinero mágico que pudo recoger antes de huir con su madre a cuestas: 12 galeones y 5 sickles. Después de eso, había vendido un par de candelabros de plata que también había tomado prestados del cuarto de sus padres por 200 libras en dinero muggle, y empezó a alojarse en hostales donde, si bien desconfiaban, por lo menos ignoraban su condición de mortífago.

Pero se le había acabado la suerte: toda la fortuna que acumulaba en los bolsillos sumaba dos libras y 26 peniques, suficiente para comprar un paquete de galletas de marca blanca en la cadena de supermercados Sainsbury's.

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo que cara que es Inglaterra, y la sensación de pobreza no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a un Malfoy.

De pronto, un dolor venenoso y punzante palpitó por sus venas, tomándolo por sorpresa. Como tantas otras veces durante aquellas semanas, se acurrucó en la cama y se agarró el antebrazo con fuerza, ignorando la llamada.

* * *

-Mis fieles… servidores. Mañana daremos otra lección al mundo, mágico y muggle. Quiero ver el mármol teñido de rojo.

Gritos de guerra y ovaciones por parte del grupo de encapuchados lo hicieron sonreír, o algo parecido.

Ya estaba perfectamente recuperado, aunque el haber sido casi derrotado a ojos de todos había supuesto un duro golpe para su reinado de terror. La mitad de los que decían seguirle eran unos mentirosos ingratos, pero ya les llegaría la hora de compadecer ante él.

Lo cierto es que había estado a punto. _Sectumsempra_… La maldición inventada por Severus Snape se había extendido por los mortífagos como la pólvora, pero su contra hechizo solo lo conocían el difunto y él mismo. Tuvo que enseñárselo a Bellatrix en última instancia para que lo salvase. Sin eso, hubiera muerto sin remedio, desangrado.

El solo pensamiento hacía que le ardieran las entrañas. Él, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Quién se había atrevido? Había preguntado, había torturado, pero nadie había visto nada. _Sectumsempra_. Sí, tenía que haber sido un mortífago. Buscaba a un mortífago traidor, pero había demasiados. No podía fiarse de nadie. ¿Y si volvían a intentarlo?

No, no volvería a ocurrir. Lord Voldemort era inmortal.

* * *

Estudiantes, profesores y padres estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, desayunando.

Hermione examinaba las imperfecciones de su tostada mientras Ron, a su lado, zampaba un plato de huevos revueltos con bacon.

Harry, disfrutando de su café, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la apresurada carrera de Dean Thomas, que volvía de la lechucería con un ejemplar del Profeta en la mano, como uno de esos chicos que vendían extras en la calle.

-¡Mirad esto!

Plasmó el periódico de par en par sobre el desayuno, ganándose algunas miradas de reproche.

-¡Han atacado Marble Arch! ¡Ha habido cientos de heridos y han muerto cincuenta personas!

Exclamaciones de horror y asombro se extendieron por toda la mesa, y la funesta noticia se extendió rápidamente por el resto del comedor.

A las 8 y media, hora punta en Londres, se había formado un atasco en el cruce frente al gran arco de mármol, como ocurría todos los días.

Testigos muggles contaban que una organización de vestimenta similar al _ku klux klan, _pero en negro, habían aparecido de la nada para causar explosiones y muertes como por arte de magia, antes de esfumarse como el humo.

El Ministerio de Magia no había podido tapar el escándalo al haber tantas víctimas y testigos.

La mayor parte de alumnos no acabaron su desayuno ese día.

* * *

Las clases de defensa (impartidas por profesores, aurores y alumnos de sexto y séptimo) empezaron a las 10. El resto de asignaturas se habían suspendido, solo hacían prácticas de combate para prepararse contra un posible ataque.

Se habían organizado de tal modo que cada uno tenía su cometido en una supuesta situación de emergencia y hacían simulacros tres veces por semana.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenían permiso para no asistir a las clases. En lugar de ello, buscaban información útil en la biblioteca (especialmente Hermione) o acompañaban a los aurores en asedios a casas presuntamente abandonadas en las que se sospechaba que podía esconderse Voldemort.

Precisamente iba la Gryffindor camino del templo de los libros cuando se encontró de frente con la metamorfomaga.

-Buenos días Hermione. –saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Desde que había tenido al niño se había vuelto, en ocasiones, dulce y maternal, algo que no iba con ella en absoluto.

-Hola Tonks, ¿qué tal está hoy Teddy? –el bebé, que aún no abría los ojos, se removió en la manta y bostezó.

-Él bien, yo no he pegado ojo. –su tono de voz se volvió ligeramente amenazante por un segundo. - ¿Adónde vas?¿A la ratonera otra vez?

-Si te refieres a la biblioteca, supongo que sí. –replicó la chica, disconforme con el término.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, necesitas despejarte. No entiendo cómo soportas estar aquí encerrada, deberías acompañar a los chicos… -la cogió del brazo y sacudió –¡vivir algo de acción!

No estaba segura de si esos repentinos cambios de humor se debían a la sangre Black o a las hormonas post embarazo, pero en cualquier caso le daba la sensación de que Nymphadora intentaba realizarse a través de ella, y por ahí no quería pasar.

-Ehm, lo cierto es que llevo algo de prisa, nos vemos luego, ¿te parece?

A Tonks no le hizo demasiada gracia que se escabullera de esa forma tan evidente, pero a la chica le dio igual. No estaba de humor para nadie.

Al llegar dijo hola a la señora Pince, aunque sabía que nunca le devolvía el saludo. Era cuestión de rutina.

* * *

Tan pronto amaneció y los primeros vestigios de luz se filtraron en el cuartucho, abrió los ojos, los frotó y se puso en pie.

Se alisó la ropa y se olió a sí mismo. Después se atusó el pelo, ya graso y sucio, y se calzó los zapatos.

Estiró el magullado cuello y lo triscó justo antes de cargar a su madre a la espalda, deseando perder el odioso mundo muggle de vista para siempre.

Ahora que no le quedaba nada de valor no tenía otra que buscar viviendas abandonadas en lugares apartados, como había hecho en un principio.

El problema era que los mortífagos tenían cierta tendencia a escoger la misma clase de lugares que él. Semanas atrás, mientras descansaba plácidamente en el sillón polvoriento de una casa de campo perdida en una remota montaña, recibió la nada cordial visita de uno de sus antiguos correligionarios. Por los pelos había conseguido reaccionar a tiempo y largarse con el cuerpo de Narcissa a cuestas.

Además, sus fuerzas se habían debilitado considerablemente, lo cual afectaba de forma directa a sus poderes. Y eso sí que era una putada.

* * *

Harry y Ron habían pasado un interesante aunque nada productivo día con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Esta vez la pista de Voldemort los había llevado hasta Gales, a unas ruinas en las montañas, un chivatazo por parte de un mortífago preso que había resultado ser la mentira más gorda jamás contada.

Llegaron cansados, deseando acostarse, pero su amiga castaña no les dejaría. Ambos sabían lo que significaba aquel brillo casi demente en sus ojos.

-No vais a creer lo que he descubierto. No lo vais a creer.

No la apremiaron a hablar porque sabían que no era necesario, arrancaba ella sola.

-¿Recuerdas que Voldemort había robado la Varita de Saúco de la tumba de Dumbledore, verdad? ¿Y que mató a Snape porque él era el asesino de Dumbledore, y, por tanto, el verdadero propietario, verdad?

-Sí... –comenzó a decir Harry, siendo inmediatamente cortado.

-¡Pues no lo era! –exclamó entusiasta –he estado buscando información sobre la varita; que no ha sido fácil, los pocos libros que la mencionan solo hacen eso, mencionarla de pasada; y adivina: el propietario no es el que mata, sino el que desarma. Y el que desarmó a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía fue…

-Malfoy. –completó Harry, algo aturdido. -¿Me estás diciendo que el propietario de la Varita de Saúco ahora es Draco Malfoy?

Había una extraña tensión entre los tres desde que Harry había pronunciado su nombre. No habían vuelto a hablar de él, era tema tabú.

-No. Recuerda que yo le desarmé cuando lo capturamos. Y después Greyback me desarmó a mí la noche en que nos separamos.

-Pero Greyback está muerto. –aportó Ron, que seguía el hilo con dificultad.

-¿Entonces la propietaria es Fleur? –inquirió Harry, perplejo.

-No… -negó la chica con la cabeza- Fleur lo aturdió, pero nunca lo desarmó. Sin embargo alguien tuvo que hacerlo, porque la varita estaba a varios metros del cuerpo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. El anónimo asesino del licántropo poseía ahora la varita invencible, y no tenían la más remota idea de quién podía ser.

En ese momento, el retrato dejó pasar a otro Gryffindor.

-Neville, ¿qué ocurre?

Miró a Harry con una vivacidad y aspereza impropias en él. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes.

-Mi abuela, ¡no me escucha! Ya han atacado San Mungo dos veces, mis padres están allí, pero ella se niega a firmar la autorización.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aquí nunca podrían seguir los tratamientos del hospital. Pero eso no importa, es una pérdida de tiempo, sus lesiones son irreversibles.

-Pero piensa que a lo mejor tu abuela tiene sus razones para pensarlo, no tires la toalla. Aconsejó Harry.

-¿Qué razones? Llevan encerrados dieciséis años, sin ningún signo de mejoría. Pero es una testaruda y se niega a aceptar los hechos… y yo, yo soy su nieto estúpido y torpe que solo dice tonterías.

Harry no volvió a intervenir y Ron solía bloquearse en situaciones serias. Fue Hermione, como siempre, la que se acercó a Neville y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Hablaré con la profesora Mcgonagall para que intente convencer a tu abuela. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico se sosegó un poco con el acercamiento. Cuando ella hablaba con ese aplomo y seguridad todo parecía más fácil. Tenía el mismo efecto que una madre o un profesor, eran personas que aparentaban tener el control de la situación, aunque no fuese cierto.

* * *

El primer martes de marzo, a las 8 de la mañana, Hermione tomaba su té Earl Grey en compañía de sus mejores amigos y de Víktor.

La bebida en su estado más puro, si leche ni azúcar, era todo el desayuno que era capaz de digerir. Tenía el estómago encogido, nunca antes había asistido a un interrogatorio de aquella índole. Había accedido a acompañarlos para que Víktor se sintiese más cómodo, pero ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

-Creo que va siendo hora de irnos.-dijo Harry, mirando el reloj de muñeca que Arthur Weasley le había regalado su último cumpleaños.

-Pero todavía no ha llegado Kingsley. –se quejó Ron con la mano a medio camino de una empanadilla.

-Quedamos en que nos encontraríamos frente a la torre del reloj a las 8 y cinco. Y ya sabes como se pone con lo de la puntualidad.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse, seguido por el búlgaro. Fuera, el auror ya los esperaba y el moreno le dirigió una mirada de "te lo dije" a Ron.

-Vamos. –Kingsley los instó a cogerse de las manos y juntos se aparecieron junto a las archiconocidas cabinas telefónicas en desuso, por las que accedieron al Ministerio.

Los cambios realizados eran evidentes. Primero, habían retirado aquella horrible estatua sobre la superioridad mágica. Segundo, no se veían mortífagos dirigiendo el cotarro. Tercero, no tenían por qué disfrazarse para que no los cazasen como a liebres.

Descendieron en el ascensor hasta el noveno piso y siguieron a Kingsley, que tomó la puerta contigua a la que llevaba al décimo.

Si no supiera a donde iban y le hubieran dicho que aquello era parte del Ministerio, jamás lo hubiera creído. Era viejo, lúgubre, húmedo. Tal y como se imaginaba que sería Azkaban. Las puertas eran de hierro y la atmósfera se volvió opresora y deprimente. Pronto descubrieron la razón: un dementor rondaba por el pasillo, vigilando.

El auror los condujo a una sala donde habría unas diez personas. Cuchicheaban alegremente, como quien está en el teatro, pero al acomodarse en los asientos se fueron callando progresivamente.

Después de permanecer sentados varios minutos, un alguacil cerró la puerta y el silencio se intensificó. Entonces trajeron al reo y lo encadenaron a la silla del centro de la sala. Un hombre de barba blanca y ojo duros se puso en pie para hablar.

Una mujer y un hombre sentados en las filas inferiores sacaron sus plumas, dispuestos a transcribir la sesión.

-Da comienzo el interrogatorio del mortífago Dimitar Vladigerov. El intérprete puede aproximarse al inculpado.

Víktor se levantó, ocultando bien sus nervios tras un semblante grave.

-No se le permite hablar intercambiar información con el acusado más allá que la de la mera traducción de las preguntas.

Un auror encargado se levantó y dirigió su mirada al mortífago.

-Dimitar Vladigerov, ¿admite usted ser mortífago, con todo el cargo que dicha afirmación conlleva?

Víktor formuló la pregunta en búlgaro sin esfuerzo.

Sentado en la silla, grabando todas y cada una de las caras que presidían el interrogatorio, Vladigerov masticaba el aire con furia.

El auror volvió a repetir la pregunta.

-Dimitar Vladigerov, ¿admite…

-¡Копелета прасета! –escupió, interrumpiéndolo.

Toda la sala volvió su atención a Víktor, que vaciló ligeramente antes de traducir.

-Ha dicho… cerdos bastardos.

-Repetiré la pregunta una última vez. Dimitar…

-¡Mаька ти духа на меcхки в гоrата!

-Lliteralmente, eso significa "tu madre hace una felación a los osos del bosque". Es un insulto popular en nuestra lengua. –explicó Krum, visiblemente incómodo.

Ron dejó escapar una risa, contagiando a Harry y Hermione. Pero la sonrisa se les borró de la cara con el alarido atormentado del reo. Con una señal del auror, un hombre había apuntado con su varita y realizado un hechizo no verbal obviamente doloroso.

Hermione sabía que con las "circunstancias especiales" de la guerra, los interrogatorios eran más duros de lo normal, pero ignoraba hasta qué extremo. Hasta ahora.

El cuestionario prosiguió, poniendo cada vez más enfermos a los tres amigos.

Se consiguió que Vladigerov revelase que el próximo paradero de Voldemort estaba ubicado al sur de Inglaterra, entre los condados de Hampshire y Devon, y se ordenó su reclusión en Azkaban hasta el juicio.

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts no tenían ganas de hablar sobre lo acontecido. El búlgaro, tras la presión, se encontraba agotado y resolvió echarse un rato.

Harry y Ron, como siempre, aprovecharon su derecho a la no asistencia para discutir asuntos logísticos vitales (o, como recalcó Hermione, hacer el vago en la Sala Común Gryffindor). Ella no los acompañó. Esta vez, en lugar de recluirse en la biblioteca, decidió que las clases de Defensa serían una buena distracción, perfectas para recuperar la compostura tras el interrogatorio.

Se equivocó.

Fue una de las encargadas de dirigir la segunda clase, junto con Dean Thomas y Ernie Macmillan. Como si esto no fuera de por sí suficiente trabajo, a mitad de la sesión entró Luna, acalorada por la carrera, seguida en la distancia por su compañero de guardia Terry Boot, que no podía alcanzar su ritmo.

-¿Qué ocurre, señorita Lovegood? –la profesora dejó que el hechizo que estaba invocando se desvaneciera en la punta de su varita, y el resto de clase siguió su ejemplo, cesando la actividad.

La rubia se acercó para susurrarle.

-Profesora Mcgonagall, los centauros han visto a un mortífago en el bosque.

* * *

Recorrían el camino bajo la titilante luz de la varita. Aparentaban calma, pero a cada sonido extraño volvían la cabeza como un resorte, listos para el ataque.

Las pisadas sobre la gravilla y las hojas producían ese sonido rugoso tan característico y relajante, que ayudaba de alguna forma a no huir despavorido de las amenazantes sombras de arbustos.

-Creo que por una vez deberíamos adentrarnos un poco más.

-No estoy segurro, Herrmione. Es peligroso; además, los centaurros nos avisarrán si ven algo.

-Sí, tarde. Como ocurrió anteayer. Los centauros saben moverse, pero cazar a un mago con arcos y flechas no es tan sencillo.

-Perro aquí está atrapado. En los terrenos de Hogwarts está prohibida la desaparrición.

-No en el Bosque Prohibido. En la franca cercana al colegio sí, pero el conjuro no se extiende a todo el bosque. Claro que no sé con exactitud dónde se encuentra la línea divisoria…

Entonces él dejó de andar.

-Mirra, si quierres hacerrlo, te acompañarré. Solo digo que lo pienses bien.

Ella puso un brazo en jarra y ojeó la espesura de los árboles. No se veía absolutamente nada. Negro, más que el cielo, más que los ojos de Krum.

-No, supongo que tienes razón. Deberíamos ser más para… -el hueco y potente sonido de los cascos golpeando la tierra la interrumpió.

A la luz de la varita, el pelo del centauro que se acercó a ellos parecía casi blanco. Hermione sonrió al reconocer a Firenze, el único de ellos con el que tenía algo de confianza. Pero venía corriendo y con el arco preparado, y eso no era una buena señal.

-Lo hemos avistado, se dirige al este. –gritó a unos metros –rápido, puedo llevar a uno de los dos.

La castaña y el búlgaro intercambiaron miradas. Hermione era con creces más ligera, pero no le hacía gracia que fuese sola. Ella, como si le leyese el pensamiento, añadió:

-Firenze no dejará que me ocurra nada.

Víktor accedió finalmente, comprometiéndose a seguirlos desde todo lo cerca que las piernas le permitieran y también a mandar un _patronus_ de aviso a la escuela, no sin antes ayudarla a montar a lomos de la criatura.

Después de transformarse en gato, esa era la sensación más extraña que había vivido. Y es que estar montada en un caballo y una persona al mismo tiempo era perturbador. Pero lo peor es cuando el centauro reemprendió la carrera y tuvo que sujetarse a su torso –desnudo, como el de todos los de la manada. Eso ya sobrepasaba lo incómodo y embarazoso, pero se le olvidó minutos después, al divisar a otro centauro unos metros más adelante persiguiendo a un encapuchado que solo se detenía lo suficiente para apuntar al maldecir.

-¡Allí está! –exclamó, entusiasmada con el hallazgo.

Lo cierto es que la sensación de libertad y el aire nocturno contra su pelo y su cara eran de lo más estimulantes.  
Firenze incrementó la velocidad del galope hasta llegar a la altura del otro centauro, y la castaña sintió una especie de euforia salvaje al aproximarse a la "presa".

A esa distancia, intentó vencer al mortífago con varios Desmaius, pero no lo consiguió.

Sin embargo, cada vez estaban más cerca, Firenze sorteaba los obstáculos como ramas y piedras con una facilidad apabullante.

Justo antes de alcanzarlo, el mortífago cambió drásticamente de dirección y aprovechó la limitada capacidad de maniobra de sus persecutores para hechizar al centauro, que cayó al suelo junto con la chica.

Ninguno sufrió daños, pero el _Confundus_ todavía impedía levantarse a Firenze, así que ella tuvo que continuar sola.

No podía dejarlo escapar estando tan cerca.

La suerte pareció estar de su lado cuando él se paró en seco, como esperando algo, perdiendo tres valiosos segundos de ventaja.

Hermione comprendió al instante: intentaba aparecerse.

Al quedarse quieto su objetivo, uno de los hechizos dio en el blanco, lástima que solo lo hiciese caer rodando por el suelo. Si hubiese sido un hechizo aturdidor ya lo tendría.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, por eso cuando se le cayó la capucha negra al mortífago, lo reconoció de inmediato. Ese pelo, esos ojos. En cualquier parte. Se abalanzó sobre él.

Él quiso desaparecerse, y esta vez funcionó. Pero la sensación de gloria duró bien poco: la chica se había agarrado a su capa en el último instante, y ahora estaba allí, con él.

Hermione abrió los ojos y soltó el trozo de tela. Antes de poder reconocer lugar, un hechizo la lanzó contra un muro.

-¡Lárgate! –rugió la voz.

A pesar del dolor y el mareo causado por el impacto, Hermione se recuperó rápidamente y devolvió el golpe, pero el mortífago lo esquivó escondiéndose tras una columna. Ella hizo lo propio, tras un sillón apolillado.

Pasaron los segundos y se tendió en el suelo. Estaban en una casa lujosa, pero abandonada a juzgar por el estado de todo. La gruesa capa de polvo atrapada en la alfombra la hizo estornudar y al sacudir la cabeza, y un par de gotas escarlata se confundieron con las grecas de la tela. Se había abierto la cabeza. Desde allí también vio los mocasines negros, bastante sucios, asomando tras el escondite. Fue testigo de cómo poco a poco él se fue confiando y asomó la pierna, momento que aprovechó para atacarle.

-_¡Everte Statum!_

Esta vez fue él el que salió despedido y se golpeó contra la pared, llevándose consigo parte de la decoración.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ –ella no perdió el tiempo y lo desarmó.

Estando de pie la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Se sentó en un sillón cercano, llevándose las manos a la herida, sin perder de vista al mortífago, que seguía en el suelo. Estaba más pálido y ojeroso de lo que nunca lo había visto, pero sus ojos de acero estaban tan despiertos que le concedían cierto aire demencial.

La habitación seguía girando y la vista comenzó a nublársele. Él pareció darse cuenta, porque se levantó de un salto y corrió a por su varita.

Aunque no veía demasiado bien, Hermione fue lo suficientemente rápida para conjurar un _Oppugno_ con el primer objeto que encontró. Un cenicero de porcelana china impactó en la cara del mortífago, que no esperaba tal agresión. Su frente y mejilla comenzaron a sangrar, las hebras rubias de su pelo pronto se tiñeron de un tono cobrizo.

-¡¿Estás loca? –aulló, aspirando el aire entre dientes, conteniendo el dolor de los cortes.

-Casi matan a mi mejor amigo por tu culpa, no esperes consideración. –espetó con dureza, ignorando la mirada asesina del chico.

Sin bajar la guardia, Hermione se curó la abertura de la cabeza.

-¿Y esta es la gran vida por la que nos has vendido? –comentó, examinando la polvorienta y vieja casa.

-Siento que la decoración no sea de tu gusto, Granger.

-¿Qué buscabas en el bosque? –interrogó con desconfianza.

Él se limitó a observarla con resentimiento, todavía sangrando en abundancia. Alzó una ceja cuando Hermione se levantó del sillón.

-¿Eres su espía?

Parecía que más que a él, se lo preguntaba a sí misma. Tampoco hubo respuesta esta vez.

-No, claro que no lo eres. A no ser que seas todavía más gusano de lo que creía. –continuó cavilando ella sola.

-No sé de qué cojones hablas.

-Hablo de que… -se mordió el labio, reflexionando -¿serías capaz de trabajar para Él después de lo que le ha hecho a tu padre?

Los puños del rubio se crisparon y su mandíbula formó un ángulo recto.

-No te atrevas, sang…

La varita de la chica apuntó directa a su cara.

-No te atrevas tú a llamarme eso. No voy a tolerar un solo insulto más.

-Pues no nombres a mi padre.

Podía escuchar la ira y el dolor titilando tras la aparente firmeza de su voz.

-Siento haberte ofendido, pero a veces no sé hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar. –se excusó con franqueza.

Así que volvía a ser un fugitivo de Voldemort. ¿Qué hace un prófugo en el Bosque Prohibido? ¿qué es lo que había ido a buscar durante _varios días, _incluso a plena luz del día?

-Vacíate los bolsillos.

Por supuesto, el mortífago se negó, pero un hechizo convocador llevó a manos de la chica varios frascos con hierbas. Los inspeccionó cuidadosamente, abriéndolos y oliéndolos, no era precisamente sencillo identificar plantas en la oscuridad.

-Borraja, albahaca… ¿acónito? –murmuró, desconcertada. - ¿qué demonios estás preparando?

-No es asunto tuyo. –siseó, evidentemente a la defensiva.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, si no te importa. _Incarcerous_.

Gruesas cuerdas lo ataron a un viejo y roto piano de cola carcomido por la polilla. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo deshacerse del agarre ni mover los trescientos kilos de madera a los que estaba unido.

La chica se agachó para recoger la varita del suelo y se la metió en un bolsillo. Toda precaución era poca tratándose de Malfoy. Salió del gran salón, encontrándose un recibidor igual de recargado y unas escaleras ascendentes.

Era bastante posible que en algún lugar de la casa, probablemente un armario, guardase un caldero con poción. Si lo encontraba, obtendría mucha más información que la que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Por eso subió hasta el oscuro rellano, y continuó hasta el segundo piso sin dejar que el siniestro ambiente la disuadiera. Se encontró con un pasillo cuyas habitaciones tenían la puerta abierta. Menos una.

Obviamente, es a la que se dirigió primero.

-_Alohomora_. –susurró, desbloqueando la cerradura. –Por Merlín…

Una alta cama colonial. Una mujer dormida, con el largo pelo esparcido por la almohada. Era sobrecogedor, sobretodo porque no estaba realmente bajo el sopor del sueño. Su piel cetrina, amarillenta, cuarteada, su respiración inaudible, su estatismo…

_¿Cómo está mi madre? ¿Ha despertado? _

_No. Y cada vez es más improbable que lo haga._

El retazo de conversación cobraba vida y sentido ante sus ojos.

Corrió al piso de abajo, donde él seguía encadenado, forcejeando inútilmente, maldiciéndola, con el rostro abierto en dos profundas rajas. Cesó todo movimiento en cuanto ella se acercó.

-Por eso ella no estaba en la batalla.-murmuró, estremecida.

Él asintió en silencio.

-¿Por qué… le han hecho eso?

La sonrisa amarga de Draco hizo que se sintiese todavía más culpable.

-Por mí. Como siempre.

Ella tragó espeso. Así que habían amenazado a su familia. Y no solo eso, habían cumplido las amenazas. No es que eso disculpase la traición, pero… una vez más, ¿qué habría hecho ella en su lugar?

-Si no le hubiera pasado eso… ¿nos hubieses traicionado igual?

-Directamente no me hubiera arrastrado hasta casa los pobretones, ¿por quién me tomas? –replicó con malos modos.-Y no, no me habría tomado la molestia de engañar a tus estúpidos amigos, tenían las de perder ya sin mi ayuda.

A pesar de la arrogancia de su voz, ella supo que de alguna forma estaba exculpándose, aunque fuese demasiado orgulloso para admitir directamente que había sido obligado a urdir toda la trama.

-¿Se pondrá bien? Tu madre.–preguntó sin aliento, abrumada por la situación.

-¿Te importa? –contestó ásperamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

Tras un tenso silencio, retomó la conversación.

-Supongo que lo que estás preparando es para ella. ¿No puedes comprarlo?

-Sí, me llueven los galeones del techo.

-¿Qué ingredientes necesitas?

-Ahórrate la obra de caridad. –la rechazó con su más pronunciada mueca de asco.

-¿Vas a ser tan estúpido como para arriesgar su vida por tu orgullo?

Él desvió la mirada y apretó más los labios. Tras lo que pareció una larga lucha interna, enumeró los componentes de la poción de mala gana.

-Podría denunciarte a los aurores en este preciso instante… -comenzó ella.

-¿Y a qué esperas? –provocó, enfurecido.

-No lo haré, todavía. Voy a volver. Si eres un poco listo, no huirás de aquí. Pero eso ya depende de ti.

Antes de desaparecerse, lo liberó y le dejó la varita encima de una mesita.

Una última, penetrante mirada estremeció a ambos. No podían ignorar el calor en el pecho ni las manos temblorosas. No podían ignorarse el uno al otro.

A Hermione le gustaría poder pensar que el muy imbécil se merecía todo lo que le había pasado, pero simplemente no podía regocijarse de algo así. No quería ni pensar lo que había tenido que pasar aquellos meses, con la amenaza constante de Voldemort sobre sus padres, sin poder hacer nada al respecto aparte de intentar contentar al mago oscuro.

Quizá tenía que haberlo entregado, pero se reservaba el derecho de hacerlo más adelante. Tenía miedo de cometer de nuevo el mismo error de darle una oportunidad que no merecía, pero tampoco quería cometer una injusticia condenándolo. Desde luego, el título de defensora de las causas perdidas le venía más al pelo que nunca.

Por ese motivo, cuando en Hogwarts la ahogaron a abrazos y preguntas, escogió el mal camino.

Les mintió.

A todos.

* * *

Espero vuestros comentarios chicas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo después de un año (un año entero ya, va siendo hora de que lo acabe xDD)  
=)


	29. Chapter 29:Atrevida,despreocupada,libre

**_Disclaimer: historia y personajes originales de JKR_**

_**Babi: **__Tus desos son órdenes, ya he actualizado! Jajaj un beso!_

_**AnnyAaLF: **__Hombre, estando Bellatrix tan enamorada de Voldi, seguramente un lío tendrían, aunque JK no lo haya explicitado (a ver, el libro en sí está destinado a mentes más inocentes xDD) De todas formas el personaje de Voldemort es muy raro, así como a Draco lo entiendo perfectamente, Voldemort es como "ese gran desconocido". No sé, aunque en el libro se explican cosas de su pasado y tal, creo que no es suficiente para ahondar en sus motivos, no me gusta eso. Y no quiero imaginármelo en situaciones íntimas, qué grimilla… de joven aún bueno, pero ahora… xDD  
Y gracias por molestarte en comentar en un capítulo distinto para recordarme que actualizase jajajaja Es que eso de que no se puedan poner más de dos comentarios en un mismo capítulo es un asco… Un beso muy grande guapa! =)_

_**Clara: **__Pues te agradezco mucho que sigas leyendo y que además escribas un comentario, eso sí que me alegra a mí el día, jajaja, un abrazo guapa!_

_**Daniela: **__Sé que he tardado mucho, pero no lo voy a a dejar a medias, aunque tarde más de lo normal en actualizar, gracias por tu preocupación, un beso! ^^_

_**Anita: Gracias **__por tu review, hay y habrá lemmon, no te preocupes =) Un abrazo!_

_**Chalalaloba: **__Es cierto, Hogwarts está en Escocia, lo sé, es que a veces utilizo "Inglaterra" para referirme a "Gran Bretaña", siempre confundo los términos, lo siento! Jajaja Y gracias por el mensaje privado, me alegro de que gustara el cap, un beso =)_

_**NeiNei: **__Gracias por entenderlo, este capítulo lo escribí como 5 veces, porque no era capaz, estaba atascada… Pero bueno, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, muchas gracias por tu review, besos! =)_

_**LoveAlways: **__Bueno, Draco está deprimido, la muerte de Lucius ha servido para echarle más leña al fuego, pero aún le queda su madre, que creo que es lo que le da fuerzas. Un abrazo!_

_**Eponine: **__Bueno, pronto lo que se dice pronto, no he subido, creo que he tardado como un mes, pero ya está aquí jajaja, besos!_

_**MaJoSaMe: **__Jajajaja bueno, Draco es como es, pero realmente cambió muchísimo. Cada vez que leo un capítulo de los primeros (cosa que odio hacer porque les veo tantos fallos que casi me dan ganas de llorar o de romper mi portátil__xD), veo lo tremendamente imbécil que era Draco a comparación de cómo está ahora._

_Y ya ha llegado la hora de los momentos íntimos, pero Draco tendrá que comportarse y tener algo de paciencia, que se lo debe a Herms._

_Bueno, a ver qué opinas de este cap, muchos muchos besos guapa =)_

_**Pandemonium Potter: **__Bueno, este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, no lo leerás tan rápido jajaja Muchos besos!_

_**Lily Dangerous Black: **__Pues mira, no es Víktor el que sospecha, es otra persona =) Ya lo leerás, gracias por tu review! Un abrazo!_

_**Gardeniel: **__Sí, queda poco ya… Por fin tengo pensado más o menos el final (porque antes no tenía ni idea). Y sí, ya los puse solos a propósito, sino no habría manera de juntarlos, con el carácter que tienen xDD Gracias por comentar y besos! =)_

_**Rowina Ravenclaw**__: Me alegra mcuho que te guste tanto, espero que el siguiente cap no te decepcione, un abrazo! ^^_

_**Ana 2313: **__Sí, Hermione sigue con la marca =) Gracias por tu review, besos!_

_**Babi: **__Muchas gracias por el comentario, y sí, por fin puedo decir que el lemmon es seguro, que parecía no iba a llegar nunca xDD Espero que te guste el capítulo, un abrazo! ^^_

_**Emma Felton: **__En efecto, falta poco para el final (esta vez de verdad, que creo que dije eso hace 5 capítulos xD), y el lemmon empieza ya =) En el próximo, más, I promise ^^ Besos!_

_**Sam Wallflower: **__Muchas gracias por tu review, es súper bonito, me ha sacado una sonrisa enorme ^^  
Como te dije, he actualizado esta semana, no voy a dejar el fic (pondré esto en mayúsculas al final del capítulo xD).  
Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo, muchos besos guapísima! =)_

_**Belial Master of Death: **__Curiosa de mí, he buscado eso de "Saló o los 120 días de Sodoma"… ¿¡pero tú qué cosas veees? Leí el argumento en Wikipedia… aaahghghgh _

_Tengo curiosidad por verla, pero me da un poco de miedo xD  
__**  
"**__Espero que no les queden cicatrices, conociendote, seguro que no." Jajajajja, qué puñal xDD Bueno, aún estoy a tiempo de cortarles una pierna xDD  
_

_Draco no usa la magia para robar en supermercados porque el Ministerio lo sabría y lo perseguiría. (Porque no se puede hacer magia en zonas muggles, no? Y menos para robarles, sino lo harían todos los magos, sería un chollo.)_

_¿Libros de estrategia? ¿casas francas? ¿pasasportes? Quedo muy mal al decir esto, pero la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido. Quiero decir, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? xD (Mi cara de tonta cuando lo leí no tuvo precio)._

_Lo último: cuando acabes el cap, no me llames vainilla todavía, que solo acabo de empezar. (llámamelo en el siguiente si quieres xDD)_

_Espero tus críticas Belial =) Ya echo de menos no saber de ti! ^^_

_**Ana: **__Bueno, no he subido rápido el capítulo, pero al menos lo he continuado, un abrazo! :)_

_**Luna Maga: **__Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el cap! Besos =)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29: ATREVIDA, DESPREOCUPADA, LIBRE**

¿No le viste la cara? ¿Ni un poco? ¿No escuchaste su voz? ¿Era muy alto? ¿Gordo o delgado? Y creía que mentir iba a ser cosa fácil…

Pero bueno, todo sea por… ¿por qué? _Por Draco._

¿Qué clase de locura estás cometiendo, Hermione Granger? Primero ocultas la verdad a tus amigos y a los aurores y ahora…

Ahora estaba justo delante del armario de las mazmorras, donde Snape solía guardar los ingredientes de pociones. Él ya no estaba, pero nadie se había atrevido a tocar sus cosas.

Abrió la puerta. Allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Exactamente igual que aquel día de Segundo Curso, cuando se arriesgó a robar ingredientes para ayudar a Harry y Ron con la poción multijugos.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas, durante las que no la habían dejado sola ni un segundo. Si no eran los aurores era Harry, o Ron, o Ginny. Especialmente esta última, que la seguía a todas partes sin molestarse en disimular. Y sino, era Krum, todavía arrepentido por haberla dejado sola.

Por fin, a las dos de la madrugada, cuando todos dormían a excepción de los dos guardianes, pudo campar a sus anchas por los pasillos sin que nadie preguntase a dónde iba.

Por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta llegó a Honeyduckes, cuyo dueño también dormía. Sorteó con facilidad los hechizos antirrobo y salió al frío Hogsmeade nocturno.

Se alejó del camino principal en las botas de lluvia de Ginny, dejando un rastro de vaho suspendido en el aire. Olía a niebla y a calle mojada, y por una vez pudo disfrutar del paseo sin que el agua filtrada le empapase los calcetines.

Se aseguró de que nadie la seguía y se apareció en aquella vieja casa, preguntándose si la encontraría vacía.

Estaba muy oscuro. Con la varita iluminó los muebles a su alrededor. El piano roto, el sillón, la alfombra… el sofá. Dedujo que el bulto oscuro que yacía sobre los cojines era un ser vivo. Su respiración pausada era apenas audible. Así que le había hecho caso…

Para no molestarlo con la fuerte luz de la varita, la apagó, y se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Su plan falló cuando la suela de goma se topó con trozos de porcelana que no habían sido recogidos, y que crujieron irremediablemente bajo su peso.

Draco se despertó tan violentamente que poco le faltó para caer al suelo y antes de tener los ojos del todo abiertos ya estaba apuntando al aire con la varita.

-¡Tranquilo! –la castaña alzó las manos por encima de la cabeza, mostrando las palmas –soy yo.

Él resopló, agotado, y se echó de nuevo contra el respaldo.

-Joder, Granger…

-¿Qué? Te dije que volvería.

-Pues ya empezaba a dudarlo. –respondió malhumorado.

Hermione se ahorró la explicación y encendió las velas de la lámpara de araña del techo. El mortífago se frotó los ojos, huyendo de la claridad e intentando despejarse. Estaba más delgado, más pálido (si es que era posible), pero también más aseado que la última vez que lo había visto. Por lo menos su ropa estaba limpia. ¿Casualidad o se había adecentado para ella?

De reojo, Draco vio como ella sacaba una cesta de un diminuto bolso de cuentas, obviamente hechizado.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, mirando hacia la cesta con recelo.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Comida. Porque no tienes mucho para comer, ¿me equivoco?

-Limítate a darme lo que te he pedido. –contestó, turbado.

Ella arrugó los labios con desaprobación. _Paciencia._ Abrió la cesta, sacó un plato blanco y limpio, y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, lo llenó de comida.

Draco llevaba días sin probar bocado. Lo curioso era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en ayunas, menos ganas tenía de alimentarse. Sin embargo, cuando el olor llegó hasta él, se le hizo la boca agua. Reconoció los platos típicos de las cenas de Hogwarts: empanadillas, roast beef y pastel de calabaza, y su estómago pareció despertar del letargo.

-Oh, por Merlín, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan terco? No he tocado nada, si es lo que te preocupa.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada que tanto podía haber sido de interés como de desprecio, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada sumergiendo el brazo derecho hasta el hombro en la infinidad del bolso. Al fin encontró los frascos y bolsitas de tela con lo que acababa de robar. Después, se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la ventana. Fuera no se veía gran cosa: un pequeño jardín trasero y algunos árboles medio tapados por la bruma. Escuchó el ruido de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo. Malfoy se había sentado a comer.

Continuó dándole la espalda y se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor. Pasaron varios minutos durante los que ninguno habló, hasta que ella decidió volver a intentarlo una vez más.

-Esta casa está congelada.

Él tardó un poco en contestar.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces también sabrás que no es bueno para tu madre. ¿Por qué no utilizas la magia?

El rubio se revolvió en su asiento.

-Mis energías no están precisamente al máximo. –murmuró.

-¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto o también va a molestarte?

Desde su posición no pudo ver los dedos de Draco tensándose alrededor de los cubiertos.

-Haz lo que te de la gana. –su tono fue más despectivo de lo que pretendía.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche y meneó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de haber ido a aquella casa. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar, a un Malfoy arrepentido y agradecido? ¿A un Malfoy amable?

-Imbécil… -musitó entre dientes.

Con paso decidido, se dirigió a la mesa donde el chico comía con avidez y recogió su bolso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy. –sentenció.

Malfoy, sin inmutarse, se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios mientras ella se abrochaba la cazadora.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, sabes como soy. –explicó entre dientes.

La castaña, lejos de conmoverse, enarcó las cejas, escéptica.

-Está bien, ¿tengo que interpretar eso como una de tus disculpas veladas? Porque _no_ es suficiente. Ya estoy un poco harta de tener que dejar de lado mi orgullo para que el tuyo pueda quedar intacto.

Y era cierto, siempre era ella la que cedía, concedía y consentía. No iba a pasar por el aro ni una sola vez más.

-No pretendas que cambie mi forma de ser para amoldarme a tus expectativas. –respondió como con indulgencia.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te estoy exigiendo nada salvo que me trates con un mínimo de respeto. Lamento que no estés acostumbrado.

-Disculpa si no soy muy hospitalario después de _dos semanas_. –recalcó.

-¿No me digas que me echabas de menos? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-En realidad me importa una mierda que vengas, que te vayas o que recorras los Montes Apalaches de punta a punta, pero no digas que vas a hacer algo si después…

-¿Acaso no he vuelto? –lo interrumpió, estupefacta. ¿A qué venía estar tan resentido?

-Teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba los ingredientes urgentemente, cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común no hubiera tardado más de dos días, Granger. –espetó, haciéndola recapacitar.

-Lo intenté, pero me resultó imposible. –se defendió con un ligero titubeo. –Lo siento, no creí que los necesitaras de inmediato. –se disculpó, consciente de su metedura de pata.

Él iba a contestarle, pero se contuvo e intentó serenarse.

-Déjalo, ahora ya está. –musitó ásperamente mientras comprobaba que le había traído todo lo que precisaba.

-¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó, preocupada por haber interferido de forma negativa en la salud de Narcissa.

-No, ya has hecho bastante.

El mortífago se arrepintió al instante por no haber sido capaz de reprimir el desdén a tiempo.

-Solo intento ser de ayuda, no tienes por qué ser tan desagradable. Pero para qué engañarnos, no cambiarás nunca.

Él dejó escapar un resuello amargado.

-Mira a tu alrededor.

-Malfoy, aunque vivieras en un establo seguirías actuando como si fueras el Papa de Roma. Especialmente conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto, no seas ridícula. –puso énfasis en cada sílaba, como siempre que estaba irritado.

-¿Ah no? Pues estoy bastante segura de que con cualquier otra persona te lo pensarías dos veces antes de hablar porque sabes muy bien que nadie más aguantaría todos tus desplantes.

-Para empezar, si otra persona me hubiera seguido hasta aquí hubiera acabado muerta, o en San Mungo a causa de una Imperdonable.

-¿Y por qué yo no?

Lo desafiaba con la mirada, esperando una respuesta. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos chispeantes y, como siempre que se enfadaba, estaba condenadamente... _No, no vayas por ese terreno Draco…_

-Sabes muy bien por qué tú no. –la miró con ardor, creando uno de aquellos momentos de tensión en los que el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Carraspeó, cortando el contacto visual.

-No deberías aparecerte estando tan alterada. Si sufres una despartición tendrás que dar explicaciones. –continuó, como si nada.

De pronto, una pulsión ardiente se extendió por todo su brazo. Instintivamente, se lo agarró, como si sujetarlo calmase de alguna forma el dolor.

Advirtió la mirada acongojada de la chica y se adelantó a explicarlo.

-Tan solo es la Marca, se pasará.

Ella asintió, todavía alarmada. Entonces se dio cuenta…

- ¿Cada cuánto te ocurre? ¿Con qué frecuencia os reúne?

Él dudó un poco antes de contestar.

-Un par de noches a la semana. A veces solo una.

-Pero… no sabes dónde está. ¿Cómo…?

-El tatuaje tiene un vínculo mágico que me lleva a donde quiera que sea la reunión. –respondió, intuyendo el resto de la pregunta.

-Entonces… tú puedes llevarnos hasta Voldemort. –sugirió ella, acercándose inconscientemente.

-¿Qué? No, olvídalo Granger.

-Es justo la ayuda que necesitamos. Cuanto antes lo encontremos, antes cesarán los atentados. –Él continuó negando con la cabeza, huyendo de su mirada –La vida de muchas personas está en juego, y tú puedes marcar la diferencia. No tendrás que luchar, tan solo mostrarnos el lugar y marcharte. Por favor.

-Permíteme dudarlo. Por mucho que contribuya, tus amigos tienen cuentas pendientes conmigo.

-Ya no. Confía en mí, no harán nada que te perjudique.

-Ni siquiera está en tu mano. –se concentró en hacer papiroflexia con la servilleta para evitar enfrentarse a ella.

-Tengo razones para creerlo. –insistió, rehusando darse por vencida.

El mortífago resopló, todavía reticente.

-¿Y cuáles son, si puede saberse?

No quería ser ella la que le hablase de ese tema, pero no lo iba a convencer de otro modo. Además, tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Draco… tu padre salvó a Harry en el bosque. Creyó que si Voldemort caía, tú tendrías más posibilidades de salir vivo. Por eso Harry le debe el favor… y no creo que quiera traicionar la última voluntad de Lucius enviándote a Azkaban.

Hermione observó con impotencia como algo se rompía en los atormentados ojos grises. Por un instante se quedó estático, con la mirada puesta en el vacío.

-Deduzco que no me dejas otra opción, así que aceptaré. –declaró con voz fría, impersonal –Pero que te quede claro que ni yo ni mi madre vamos a movernos de aquí.

Hermione protestó de inmediato.

-Pero en Hogwarts estaríais mucho más seguros, ambos.

-He dicho que no. Cuando vuelva a sentir la llamada, te avisaré. Tú serás la única intermediaria, no pienso colaborar con nadie más. –la chica iba a discutírselo, pero no la dejó –Si no aceptas mis condiciones, no hay acuerdo.

-¿No puedo hacer que cambies de opinión?

-Me niego a volver a ese asqueroso colegio y es mi última palabra.

Hermione rodó los ojos, sin más remedio que acceder. Al menos había conseguido su ayuda, pero se sentía profundamente mal por hacerle revivir la muerte de su padre. No podía irse sin más.

-¿Todavía la sientes? –preguntó con la mirada puesta en su brazo.

Él asintió.

-Quema. –respondió escuetamente.

-¿Quieres hablar? –preguntó con timidez.

Draco le dirigió una mirada dura, cargada de hostilidad y se levantó de la mesa para apilar los platos que acababa de utilizar.

-Recuerda, como le digas a cualquiera que estoy aquí, despídete de mi ayuda.

-Lo sé, lo has dejado claro, pero… ¿cómo piensas avisarme? Una lechuza hasta Escocia tardaría horas.

-Las llamadas suelen ser durante la noche. Siempre puedes quedarte. –resolvió con sencillez.

Ella se volvió para observarlo. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Hablaba enserio? Desde luego no tenía cara de bromear.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quedarme? ¿Aquí?–balbució, perpleja.

-Hay dormitorios arriba. Puedes volver a Hogwarts por las mañanas.

Ella se lo pensó. Realmente, parecía la única solución compatible con las exigencias de Malfoy.

-Lo pensaré. De todas formas, hoy no creo que vuelva a ocurrir, así que dormiré en el castillo.

-¿Vas a volver a estas horas? Despertarás a todo el mundo.

Por mucho que intentase ocultar su interés, la disimulada insistencia lo delataba. No le extrañaba que quisiera algo de compañía en aquel solitario y deprimente lugar, alguna presencia que lo distrajese de pensamientos dolorosos. ¿Qué harás Hermione? ¿Quedarte con él, ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, o más bien, su saco de boxeo, hasta que amanezca?

-Es de agradecer tu cordial e inesperada consideración hacia mis compañeras de cuarto, pero no vamos a hacer esto más incómodo de lo necesario.

El rechazo le sentó como una bofetada al mortífago, aunque se esforzó en aparentar lo contrario.

-Entonces deberías irte ya, es tarde. –dijo con falsa calma.

Hermione localizó su bolso, se lo colgó del brazo y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada atrás. Entonces se palpó los bolsillos y sacó un billete de diez libras. Lo agitó en el aire para captar la atención del chico y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-No pienso aceptar limosna.

-Tómatelo como un pago por tus servicios.

-No te he exigido nada a cambio.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero así es más conveniente para ambos.

-Menos personal. –puntualizó él con cierto deje acusatorio.

La chica suspiró, rascándose nerviosamente la sien.

-Ya hemos comprobado que nada personal entre tú y yo funciona. Dejémoslo así.

Merlín sabe lo que le había costado pronunciar aquella frase, trazar la línea de separación.

Llegó a su cuarto a las tres y media y se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido. Un nudo en su estómago, otro en su garganta, otro en su cabeza, no la dejarían dormir.

* * *

Esa asquerosa tostada que constituía su desayuno cada día, ahora le daba más náuseas que nunca. Al igual que el té. Lo bebía y sentía que en cualquier momento el líquido reemprendería el camino de vuelta desde su estómago. Vida monótona, aburrida, con guerra o sin ella. Siempre leyendo en un rincón, pasando desapercibida a ojos del mundo, esperando por la palmadita en el hombro que recompensaría todos sus esfuerzos. ¿Por qué ese ansia de destacar? Quizá porque nunca le habían prestado demasiada atención.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –la voz de Ginny la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos. Se había sentado a su lado y untaba mantequilla en un bollo.

-Más o menos. ¿Y tú?

-He tenido un sueño muy extraño.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Hermione sin demasiado interés.

-Sí. Alguien me robaba las botas durante la noche y desaparecía con ellas.

La castaña se quedó quieta, con la taza contra los labios. Miró a Ginny de reojo, pero ella todavía seguía concentrada en untar de forma compulsiva un bollo que no tenía intención real de comer.

-Lo más curioso de todo es que esta mañana la suela de dichas botas estaba llena de barro. ¿Increíble, verdad? El poder de la mente no tiene límites–la taladró con una mirada incriminatoria.

-Escucha, Gin…

-No, escúchame tú. No sé qué te traes entre manos, pero llevas todo el mes muy rara, y no soy la única que lo piensa.

La pequeña de los Weasley había alzado el tono de voz sin darse cuenta y varias cabezas curiosas ya se habían girado hacia ellas.

-Puedo explicártelo, pero no aquí. –susurró la chica, levantándose.

Con un gesto, indicó a la pelirroja que la siguiera. El lugar más privado y desolado que se le ocurrió fue el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Harry todavía no había bajado a desayunar, lo que significaba que todavía estaba dándose un baño. Con un poco de suerte, Myrtle se habría ido a espiarlo a la bañera de prefectos.

Ginny cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sorpréndeme.

La castaña se acuclilló para mirar bajo las puertas de los retretes, asegurándose de que estaban solas.

-Ginny, créeme que si no te he hablado de esto antes, no es porque no confíe en ti.

-Claro que no, ¿qué podría llevarme a pensar eso? –replicó, sardónica.

-Es solo que cuando se lo dije a Harry y Ron… tuvimos algunos problemas.

-Espera, ¿ellos lo saben? –abrió mucho los ojos, indignada. –No me lo puedo creer…

-No todo. –aclaró rápidamente- Solo la primera parte. Ocurrió cuando tú no estabas. –se explicó.

-Estoy impaciente por escucharla.

Estaba terriblemente ofendida. Ella siempre le había contado todo a Hermione. Incluso cuando tuvo que arreglar las cosas con Harry, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle consejo a su amiga, sin pensárselo siquiera.

Hermione respiró hondo y se sentó sobre el lavabo de un salto. Si quería saber la verdad, se la contaría. Toda.

* * *

A las siete estaba en pie, acabando de preparar la poción. La dejaría reposar y se la daría a Narcissa aquella misma noche. Duchado y vestido, recordó el billete que ella le había dejado en el salón.

Por una vez en su vida, no le agradaba la idea de mantener algo tan frío como un civilizado intercambio de intereses. No con ella. Pero la chica había expresado su deseo de que así fuera, y él debía respetar su voluntad, por poco que le apeteciera.

Se apareció en Market Square, la plaza principal de Nottingham, y buscó un supermercado. Una agencia de viajes, un Starbucks (a saber qué cojones era eso), una pastelería… _Tesco 24 horas,, 2 por 1 en papel higiénico extra suave. _

Bingo.

Dentro, cogió una cesta y deambuló por los pasillos. Decidió comprar mitad comida, mitad bebida, y listo.

Esperando en la cola para pagar, no dejaba de pensar en lo vulgar y humillante que era aquello. Un Malfoy comprando productos de oferta en un supermercado muggle, como una vieja roñosa. O peor, como un Weasley.

-El DNI por favor.

-¿Qué? –es todo lo que pudo articular.

-Su DNI o pasaporte, de otro modo no puedo dejar que se lleve la cerveza.

_Mierda_. Tenía el DMI (Documento Mágico de Identidad), pero no podía enseñarle eso. Y por supuesto que tampoco podía sacar la varita en mitad del supermercado.

-Ehm… no lo tengo conmigo.

La estirada cajera retiró las botellas de la cinta transportadora y las colocó a un lado.

Draco pagó el resto de mala gana, salió y se sentó en un banco a comer una manzana. La poca gente que había en las calles corría de un lado a otro en un estrés continuo.

Cerca suyo había un anciano, también sentado, solo, mirando a la nada con ojos tristes y hundidos.

Por un momento aquello pareció una premonición. De mal humor para todo el día, se levantó y echó a andar en busca de un callejón en el que desaparecerse.

* * *

-¿Entonces, pretendes dormir allí enserio? Te falta una tuerca…

-No, claro que no. Al menos no por mucho tiempo. Había pensado en conectar la casa a la Red Flu, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin que se entere el Ministerio.

Piratear la Red Flu era algo similar a piratear televisión por cable, tan sencillo que todo el mundo lo hace, pero a la hora de la verdad no tienes ni idea de cómo empezar.

-Eso no es problema, Fred y George tienen cierta experiencia. La pega es que si no les digo para qué quiero la información, me pedirán algo a cambio.

-No importa, mientras no exijan una fortuna…

Ginny ya no estaba enfadada, el shock había reemplazado todo rencor. Qué ilusa, y ella convencida de que sería la madrina de boda de Hermione y Ronald.

-Descuida. Pero oye, hoy cuando vayas… ten cuidado. No me fío de él, lo siento, pero es un cabrón.

-Yo tampoco me fío demasiado, créeme.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, he quedado con Harry. –concluyó, dando una palmada en el aire.

-¿Ahora…? –preguntó, contrariada.

-Sí, ha accedido de buena gana a venir al Salón de Madame Pudipié. Ya sabes, el pobre tiene miedo de meter la pata de nuevo. –explicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es cruel, estoy empezando a sentir lástima por él. –respondió riendo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Yo ninguna.

* * *

Efectivamente, cuando llegó a su cuarto había una lechuza esperándola en el alféizar.

_Hermione, esta tarde me ha surgido un asunto importante y no podremos vernos. Siento avisar con tan poca antelación, te lo compensaré._

_Harry._

Bueno, tarde libre.

Al final quedó con Luna y Neville para dar una vuelta. Había intentado leer en la biblioteca, pero no era capaz de concentrarse, estaba demasiado inquieta.

-Podríamos ir hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Los cardos que crecen en la entrada ya han florecido, podríamos recogerlos para adornar la Sala Común. –comentó la rubia con entusiasmo.

-¿Crees que un cardo es la flor más adecuada para decorar…? –preguntó Hermione, tratando de ser delicada.

-Son preciosos. –contestó rotundamente, como si no hubiera lugar a dudas.

-Bueno, creo que el refranero popular discrepa un poco, pero si a ti te gustan, te ayudaremos, ¿verdad Neville?

-¿Hmm? Sí… sí, claro. –dijo sin apartar la vista de una silueta que se acercaba trotando sobre la hierba.

-¡Aquí estás, me ha llevado décadas encontrarte! La profesora Mcgonagall quiere que vigiles la clase mientras ella se ausenta.

Lavender la miraba con reproche, como si hubiese estado escondiéndose a propósito.

-Vale, ahora voy.

Neville alzó una temblorosa mano para captar la atención de la chica de rizos.

-La-Lavender…

-Ahora no, estoy _muy_ ocupada. –lo interrumpió con su voz chillona, dándose aires de importancia.

El Gryffindor la contempló mientras volvía al castillo con paso apurado.

-No le hagas caso, no vale la pena. –expuso Hermione en tono maternal. – No sé qué es lo que veis todos en esa chica que yo no consigo ver, y no será porque no me esfuerce…

* * *

Después de cenar, cogió el pijama, la ropa del día siguiente y una manta extra, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que esta vez en la casa no hacía nada de frío.

El rubio, que estaba leyendo en el sillón, apenas se inmutó al verla allí.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó con curiosidad.

La miró por encima de las páginas. Levantó un poco el libro y señaló el título de la portada.

-¿La naranja mecánica?

Asintió y continuó con la lectura. Ya iba por el final, le quedarían diez páginas a lo sumo. Lo había comprado aquella mañana en una librería muggle, con el dinero que le había sobrado gracias a la estúpida cajera. Al menos había tenido entretenimiento para todo el día.

Hermione se sentó en una silla y esperó. Sabía lo horriblemente frustrante que es ser interrumpido a esas alturas. Se sonrió al recordar que hace un par de semanas Ginny le había tirado un libro a la cabeza a su hermano precisamente por hablar demasiado alto mientras ella leía. Recientemente, se había enganchado a las novelas rosa de Nora Roberts que le prestaba Lavender. Toda una revelación.

Al fin, Draco cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tal?

-Creo que es lo más extraño que he leído en mi vida. –declaró con una mueca de confusión.

La castaña no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-La literatura muggle es mucho más prolífica que la mágica, no te extrañe que haya más variedad de contenido. Pero, ¿te ha gustado?

-No ha estado mal. ¿Lo has leído? –al instante se corrigió. –Menuda pregunta, eres Hermione Granger, claro que lo has leído.

No supo si sentirse halagada o insultada por su tono de voz.

-Creí que solo te interesaban la caza de brujas y la malvada y retorcida naturaleza de los muggles. –dijo de pronto.

Él se sonrió, alzando una ceja.

-Me ofende que creas mis gustos tan limitados. No soy un neurótico como tú, pero puedo disfrutar de una buena lectura de vez en cuando. Especialmente si tengo cosas de las que quiero distraerme.

-Así que lo haces para evadirte. No te culpo. Las vidas de los libros suelen ser bastante más emocionantes que la de uno.

-¿Seguimos hablando de mí? –preguntó con mordacidad.

Ella desvió la vista un momento y cambió de tema.

-Escucha, he pensado en conectar la chimenea a la Red Flu. De forma ilegal, claro está. Así ya no tendría que quedarme.

-Buena idea. –respondió con sequedad, procurando que no se notase que, en realidad, no le parecía tan bien- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y cinco.

-Tengo que darle la poción a mi madre. Puedes escoger la habitación que quieras. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se fue.

Hermione se quedó allí sentada, boqueando con anonadamiento mientras él desaparecía por la puerta. Al menos eso le ponía las cosas más fáciles.

¿Y ahora qué? No tenía sueño. Cogió la novela y la ojeó. Malfoy había dado en el clavo, la había leído varias veces, era un clásico.

En el suelo todavía estaban los trozos desperdigados del cenicero rotoque le había tirado a la cara semanas atrás, los mismos que había pisado el día anterior. ¿A qué demonios esperaba el muy malcriado para recogerlos?¿A que un elfo doméstico lo hiciera por él? Con un golpe de varita, los hizo desaparecer. Aburrida, subió al piso de arriba.

A su izquierda se encontraba el que recordaba como el cuarto de Narcissa y, al final, otro con las luces encendidas. El de Draco.

Escogió otra habitación al azar y se metió en ella.

No era muy grande, la cama era individual, de madera oscura y edredón azul. Al lado, había una mesita cubierta con un paño blanco. Justo encima, un pequeño cuadro paisajístico, lleno de polvo.

Después de encender una vela, se quitó la ropa y la dejó a los pies de la cama. Mientras se ponía el pijama, escuchó abrirse la puerta del fondo del pasillo. El mortífago pasó por delante de la habitación y entró en la de su madre.

Draco cogió una silla y la arrastró hasta la cama. Se sentó y remangó el brazo de Narcissa.

Tras desinfectar la parte interna del codo, pellizcó entre sus dedos el trozo de piel repleto de pinchazos. Inyectó la aguja en la carne sin vacilar. Al fin y al cabo, ella no sentía nada.

Dos meses en aquel estado. Dos meses que podían convertirse fácilmente en dos años, o dos décadas. Y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer de su vida? Sin familia, sin amigos, sin dinero, sin nada asegurado. Y ahora Granger también se iría, otra decepción. Se encontraba perdido en un universo de posibilidades, a cada cual menos atractiva.

Estaba harto de que su situación fuera de mal en peor. No quería comer, no quería dormir. Sería la falta de sueño, el cansancio o que se había vuelto loco entre esas cuatro paredes, pero había empezado a pensar que el mundo estaría mejor sin él, y él sin el mundo.

Cogió la mano de Narcissa entre las suyas y la besó. Apoyó su frente en ella. Estaba helada, como siempre.

La mayor parte del tiempo solo sentía una apatía que lo consumía poco a poco. En noches como aquella, cuando todo parecía todavía más negro, la desidia era sustituida por una angustia desgarradora.

Y se sentía todavía más patético al sentir sus ojos arder, lágrimas calientes resbalando lastimeramente por su cara. Todo lo que quería era gritar, golpear cosas y arrancarse los pelos hasta no poder más.

Hermione se metió en cama, pero volvió a levantarse para abrir las ventanas. El olor a cerrado y a humedad hacía el aire irrespirable. Después volvió a enfundarse en las tiesas y desgastadas sábanas, pensando en que si los ladrillos fuesen de cristal, se verían de frente el uno al otro.

Cerró los ojos y allí estaba. Se imaginó que se acuclillaba a su lado y la observaba. Le acariciaba el pelo. Se inclinaba sobre su cara. Sacudió la cabeza, como alejando la proyección, a sabiendas de que su conciencia la castigaría si consentía esa clase de fantasías.

* * *

Una hora después, Draco seguía despierto, velando a su madre desde un sillón. Tenía la vista fija en el techo y los ojos secos. El cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera de plomo y las ojeras le llegaban a los pies.

Se agarraba el estómago, tratando de controlar las arcadas que llevaba tiempo sintiendo. Hasta que no pudo más. Se levantó, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Hermione se sobresaltó con el ruido. Abrió un ojo y vio por encima de su hombro que la ventana estaba todavía abierta y ahora hacía frío. Remoloneó de un lado a otro de la cama con pereza y se incorporó para cerrarla. El ruido del viento contra las ramas cesó al instante y fue sustituido por otros sonidos procedentes del interior de la casa.

Curiosa, giró el pomo con sumo cuidado y se asomó fuera. Lo primero que captó su atención fue una luz azulada al final del negro pasillo. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era una puerta entreabierta. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un sollozo que le heló la sangre.

Con cuidado, echó un vistazo por la rendija.

Era un baño, y la luz provenía de la ventana abierta. El mortífago estaba apoyado en el lavabo, cabizbajo. Los mechones de pelo le cubrían los ojos y la mitad de la cara. Jadeaba.

De pronto, alzó la cabeza, como si hubiese detectado su presencia.

-Lárgate, Granger. – escupió en su mejor tono desdeñoso. –Deberías estar en la cama.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió, encaramándose contra el marco de la puerta.

Algo le impidió contestar. Se arrodilló en el suelo y agarró con fuerza la tapa del wc mientras vomitaba todo lo que había comido a lo largo del día.

Hermione sintió el impulso de echarse atrás por la fuerza de la escena, pero se sobrepuso, se colocó a su lado y le sujetó el pelo para que no lo manchase de vómito.

Cuando terminó, el mortífago volvió al lavabo y se enjuagó incontables veces con el agua helada, sin dirigirle la palabra siquiera.

-Puede que sea algún virus… -hipotetizó la chica.

-No es nada de eso. Después de tantos días sin comer prácticamente nada, hacerlo de golpe me ha sentado mal, no tiene ningún misterio.

Lo agarró suavemente del brazo, de una forma tan natural que ni siquiera se percató.

-En cualquier caso, estás temblando, tienes que acost…

Él se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

-No soporto que me tengas lástima, ¿es que no lo entiendes? –le sudaba la frente y la flojera de sus rodillas hacía parecer que se caería de un momento a otro.

-Mira, discutiremos lo que quieras mañana por la mañana. Ahora limítate a hacerme caso. –ordenó en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Volvió a cogerlo del brazo y lo guió hasta la habitación contigua. Lo soltó y él apoyó la palma de la mano contra el armario. Hermione le aflojó la corbata lo suficiente como para quitársela, y luego empezó a desabrochar su camisa, intentando no fijarse demasiado, ignorando los ojos fijos en ella y la respiración agitada.

Dobló la camisa blanca y la colocó en una silla. Después, retiró la ropa de cama y él se metió dentro.

-¿Vas a cantarme una nana también? – preguntó sarcástico y bastante cansado.

-Si te encuentras peor, despiértame. –dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su cama.

En cuanto se fue, Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos. La habitación daba vueltas, y, como si el mareo no fuese suficiente, ahora tenía un leviatán entre las piernas. Había estado tan cerca, quitándole la ropa, esforzándose por aparentar indiferencia cuando el tic de su ceja derecha la delataba. Ni siquiera la horrible cicatriz de su mejilla conseguía hacerla menos hermosa. Estaba casi seguro de que la había dejado ahí a propósito, pero no se había atrevido ni a mencionárselo.

La conocía al detalle de tanto observarla. Nunca había tenido tanto interés en alguien, ni siquiera en Pansy en los primeros tiempos, cuando todavía tenían algo en común.

¿Y qué si estaba loco por ella? Eso no cambiaba nada. No iba a dejar a los suyos por alguien como él. Lo único que podía esperar por su parte era compasión, la misma que tendría con cualquier otro. Después de todo, tampoco merecía más.

* * *

Se levantó con el tiempo justo para ponerse la ropa y llegar a Hogwarts. Malfoy estaba en la ducha.

Empacó sus cosas y llamó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás ahí? Tengo que irme, ¿estás mejor? –vociferó, esperando que la escuchase por encima del agua.

Pero no parecía responder, así que golpeó la carcomida madera con más fuerza. El sonido del agua se apagó y pudo escuchar refunfuños al otro lado. La puerta se abrió. Draco tenía una toalla anudada a la cintura y con otra se frotaba el pelo mojado.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres? –no gritaba, pero estaba molesto. No la miraba a la cara.

-Saber qué tal te encuentras, tengo que irme ya.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias. –respondió antipáticamente, haciendo el ademán de empujar la puerta de nuevo.

Hermione bufó y sujetó la puerta con el pie.

-Intento ayudarte, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? –Tenía la mandíbula contraída de rabia y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Te lo he dicho, no soporto que lo hagas por pena.

Hizo un nudo con la toalla y la tiró sobre el lavamanos.

-¿Y por qué pretendes que lo haga? –preguntó con una mueca sardónica, que se desvaneció en cuanto el mortífago posó los ojos en ella de una forma extraña, como si no pudiera decidirse entre la altivez y el abatimiento. La chica casqueó la lengua y adoptó un tono serio. –No me preocuparía así por nadie más y creo que lo sabes.

Un rayo de esperanza atravesó los ojos grises. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y su atención se había concentrado de pronto en los labios entreabiertos de la castaña. Era ahora o nunca.

La cogió por la nuca, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y unió sus bocas en un desesperado intento de que no lo apartase de un empujón.

Un quejido ahogado salió de la garganta de Hermione, que, tras debatirse entre el deber y el querer, enterró los dedos en el húmedo pelo rubio para alargar el momento dos segundos más.

Él quiso ir más allá, dejar que sus lenguas entraran en el juego, pero ella se lo impidió. Apoyó una mano en su níveo pecho desnudo y se separó del Slytherin, que contenía el aire en los pulmones y la miraba sin comprender.

-Esto no significa nada. Llego tarde. –fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecerse.

Draco hirvió de rabia, la hubiera estrangulado si siguiese allí. ¿Quién se creía que era, primero instándolo a seguir y luego huyendo? Dio una patada al taburete del baño, tirándolo con un estruendo.

* * *

-Harry, por fin te encuentro. ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy ocupado, Gin. Kingsley me ha pedido que revise unos documentos. –explicó volteando una y otra vez los desordenados pergaminos. –Si los magos utilizaran grapas esto sería mucho más sencillo…

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Dime, ¿querías algo?

La mirada interesada de su novia hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío.

-Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarnos a Hogsmeade después de clase. –sonrió como disfrutando de algún secreto que él ignoraba.

-¿A Hogsmeade? ¿A ti y a quién más? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-_Tori_ y yo vamos a Tiros Largos a hacer unas compras. ¿Vendrás, verdad?

Él se quitó las gafas y se frotó los enrojecidos ojos.

-Ginny, ya te he dicho que tengo trabajo… -ella frunció el ceño peligrosamente. –no, no me mires así. Estoy harto de esto. Desde que volvimos juntos no dejas de aprovecharte de que me siento culpable, cuando lo que dije fue para mantenerte a salvo.

-¿Aprovecharme? ¡Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo!

El moreno apretó los labios, irritado ante lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser Ginny si se lo proponía.

-Sabes que odio el maldito Salón de Té, que odio cargar con las cincuenta bolsas que te compras cada vez que vas a Tiros Largos y que no soporto a Astoria Greengrass. Así que no me vengas con que no lo haces a propósito, porque no te creo ,Ginevra.

Ante esto, ella se cruzó de brazos y forzó un amago de sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Creo que Dean está libre. –dijo sacudiendo su abundante melena rojiza al darse la vuelta.

Harry le hizo la burla en cuanto se dio la espalda, y dejó se fuera así, cabreada. Simplemente, no iba a darle la razón cuando no la tenía y estaba cansado de ser su perrito faldero. Incluso Ron se burlaba de él, y eso era demasiado para cualquiera.

* * *

Esta vez, en lugar de aparecerse en el salón, lo hizo en la puerta de entrada. No se atrevía a enfrentarlo. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarlo? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? Estaba temblando, y no solo de frío.

Para colmo, Ginny le había dicho que Fred y George tenían que ir en persona a instalar la Red Flu, lo que, obviamente, iba contra las condiciones del dichoso Slytherin.

Tenía que entrar ya, se estaba congelando. Lo hizo con sigilo y se dirigió al salón. Por supuesto, él la esperaba. Y no precisamente de buen humor.

-Hola. –saludó con un hilo de voz.

Él la fulminó con la mirada y se apartó de la chimenea. Estaba encendida y era la única fuente de luz. Hubiese resultado acogedor de no ser por la fiereza en los ojos del mortífago. Se paró delante suyo, en postura casual, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Como no decía nada, ella intentó escabullirse.

-Estoy bastante cansada, creo que voy a acostarme.

-No vas a ninguna parte. –dictaminó –No hasta que me expliques lo de esta mañana.

-Ya te he dicho que no significaba nada, harás mejor en olvidarlo.

Esto pareció enfurecerlo más, porque dio un par de pasos hasta casi cernirse sobre ella.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te da la gana, Granger?

La castaña no pudo evitar burlarse de él, de su altivez y orgullo heridos.

-¿Te sientes utilizado, Malfoy?

El rubio arrugó los labios en una de sus muecas de desprecio profundo.

-A lo mejor dejas de hacerte la graciosa si me niego a colaborar.

-En ese caso siempre puedo entregarte a los aurores. –replicó sagaz.

Él sonrió sin ganas. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera parpadear, ya tenía la varita de Draco acariciándole el cuello.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió, intentando no demostrar miedo, aunque la agitada respiración del mortífago no ayudaba. –No entiendo por qué estás tan alterado cuando soy yo quién peor lo pasa.

-¿Eso crees?

La recorrió brevemente con la mirada, sus pecas, sus labios de un color entre café con leche y rosado. Se detuvo en los grandes ojos marrones que lo retaban a actuar. Tras un instante eterno, bajó la varita y se la guardó, para alivio de la chica.

-No eres un polvo, Granger. Eres la única persona que me _importa_, aparte de mi madre. No poder acercarme a ti me mata, así que no juegues con eso. –volvió a acercarse al fuego y añadió –Vete a la cama si quieres.

La confesión la pilló desprevenida. Tanto, que no pudo reaccionar. Tartamudeó un momento y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

El corazón le latía tanto que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Entró en el dormitorio con la pequeña cama azul y cerró la puerta de un golpe. ¿Qué significaba aquello, que después de tanto tiempo él la correspondía? Parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Pero, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si creía que la quería solo porque no tenía a nadie más?

Tenía que tranquilizarse para pensar con claridad. Se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones, la cazadora, la camiseta y el sujetador. Puso la ropa sobre la cama y se agachó para buscar el pijama en el bolso.

Un libro, un cuadro, otro libro, una agenda, un paquete de pañuelos, galletas revenidas… Cada vez que abría el bolso de Mary Poppins se daba cuenta de que tenía que hacer limpieza. Al fin encontró el pijama y lo sacó.

Estaba desnuda justo encima de donde seguramente estaba él, tan solo separados por un suelo de parquet. Era un pensamiento extraño, electrizante, que la hizo estremecerse.

Poco después, mientras estaba desvelada en cama, escuchó los pasos subiendo la escalera. Se dijo a sí misma que debía preguntarle lo de los gemelos. Aunque en el fondo tal vez fuera una excusa para hablar con él de nuevo.

Salió al corredor, donde se lo encontró de frente y ambos se miraron con cautela.

-Olvidé decirte… las personas que pueden instalar la Red Flu –se abstuvo de mencionar a los Weasley –necesitan venir hasta aquí para hacerlo…

-Tenemos un trato.

-Sí, pero me preguntaba si podrías hacer una excepción.

-La respuesta es no. –respondió sin alterarse.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?

El mortífago apoyó una mano en el costado.

-Porque si dejo que lo hagas, te irás. Mentí cuando dije que no había un precio a cambio de mi ayuda. Lo hay, y es que te quedes aquí.

-¿Aunque no quiera? –se aventuró a preguntar.

Él hizo un gesto condescendiente y siguió andando con pasos largos y lánguidos.

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre nosotros exactamente? –preguntó ella de improviso.

Él rió, o algo parecido.

-No tengo ni puñetera idea. –se volvió –¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que haya algo?

Sonaba desinteresado, como preguntando por alguna trivialidad, pero la chica sabía que la respuesta que diera ahora sería determinante en su peculiar relación.

-No estoy segura. Tal vez.

-Pues podrías empezar por pasar la noche conmigo. –sugirió, esperando que ella aceptase. –Castamente. –aclaró, a su pesar.

Ella miró atrás, a su habitación y luego de nuevo a Draco. Contempló los sutiles cambios en su rostro durante aquellos segundos: la osadía con la que había hecho la proposición había dado paso a la incertidumbre, y , finalmente, había vuelto a blindar sus ojos, preparado para un nuevo rechazo. Seguramente fue esto último lo que la hizo decidirse.

El rubio observó entre sorprendido y aliviado como ella atravesaba el corredor a paso firme y se metía en su cama sin mirarlo un segundo, ni pedir permiso.

Hermione suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. Las sábanas estaban impregnadas en su olor. Todo el cuarto, en realidad. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, toda su sangre huía al sur y no podía evitarlo.

El mortífago cerró la puerta a su espalda y se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, que es con lo que dormía.

La chica vio de reojo su espalda desnuda y enseguida apartó la vista.

Él se metió en la cama, a su lado, y exhaló un largo suspiro al acomodarse.

-Granger. –susurró con voz ronca.

-¿Sí? –musitó de vuelta.

-Gracias.

* * *

No estaba acostumbrada a compartir colchón con nadie, por lo que no fue raro que tuviese el sueño más ligero. De madrugada, se despertó, desorientada. A su derecha, de espaldas, dormía el mortífago.

Muy lentamente, intentando no mover demasiado el colchón, se deslizó bajo las mantas hasta estar a su lado.

A pesar de la oscuridad, reconoció sus elegantes y angulosas facciones, ahora relajadas.

Reprimió el impulso de acariciarlo, eso sería ir demasiado lejos. En lugar de ello, se acurrucó junto a su espalda caliente y cometió el atrevimiento de colocar la mejilla contra su piel. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El hecho de tenerlo allí, junto a ella, dormido, hacía que su deseo se disparase de forma abochornante.

Alzó una mano y recorrió fugazmente su columna. _Hermione, por Merlín, para ya._

En un ataque de lucidez, pensó en despegarse de él para volver a su sitio al otro lado de la cama.

De pronto, el rubio se dio la vuelta hasta quedar a su nivel. Tenía los ojos abiertos y una altanera media sonrisa. _No, no es posible. _Enrojeció violentamente.

-¿Puedo saber qué hacías?

-Estabas… estabas… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas despierto? –exclamó, muerta de vergüenza.

-Bueno, al parecer cuando duermo eres más afectuosa. –dijo en tono socarrón.

Antes de que ella pudiese discutírselo, enterró los largos dedos en las ondas castañas y cerró el puño suavemente para echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Quería exponer su cuello, esa zona delicada y sensible mediante la que podía doblegar el resto del cuerpo. Lo olió, respirando contra él numerosas veces antes de decidirse a besarlo y después a lamerlo. Era muy consciente de cómo ella apretaba las piernas y las cruzaba, sin duda notando la creciente humedad entre ellas. Abrió los ojos y volvió a prestar atención a sus incitantes labios. La miró con prudencia, hasta que ella lo agarró bruscamente por la nuca y lo obligó a pegar su boca.

Se besaron. Despacio, con movimientos inestables y suspiros contenidos.

Draco murmuraba palabras inconexas contra su piel mientras ella acariciaba sus brazos en tensión y los músculos de su espalda. El ansia era tal que incluso dolía. Él tenía una mano puesta en su cintura y cometió el descuido de introducirla bajo el pijama. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Antes de que pudiese llegar a ninguna parte, ella sujetó su muñeca.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que la condición de dormir en la misma cama era que no pasara nada de esto? –susurró, preocupada por el ritmo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Besos, sí; más, no.

Él intentó serenarse un poco. Era lo mínimo que le debía. Tras varios segundos con los ojos cerrados, intentando que sus partes dejasen de palpitar con tanta fuerza, se inclinó hasta la oreja de Hermione.

-Estás excitada, eso es evidente. Pero no quieres hacerlo conmigo, al menos no hoy, ¿cierto? –ella asintió lentamente. –Lo entiendo. Sin embargo… necesito satisfacer la pulsión sexual de algún modo.

-¿Qué quieres dec… -la frase se apagó en su garganta al sentir una mano sobre la suya, acariciándola con delicadeza para después posarla sobre su vientre.

-Abre las piernas. –musitó con voz profunda.

Ahora intuía lo que él quería, pero no se atrevía.

-Eso es. –prosiguió, guiando su mano hasta el borde de sus braguitas de algodón. –Quiero que te toques, ya que no puedo hacerlo.

Por alguna razón le pareció un crimen negarse, pero su mano no se movía, no ante la vehemente mirada de sus ojos grises.

-No puedo, no contigo aquí. –se excusó, empezando a retirar la mano de nuevo, pero la de Draco la detuvo con firmeza.

-Por favor. –pidió con voz entrecortada por el deseo. Nunca lo había escuchado pedir algo.

Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello, pero sí la primera en la que tenía público.

Deslizó su mano por debajo de la ropa interior. Sintió como si un carámbano se hubiera posado en la piel suave y casi inexplorada. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Utilizó la respiración fuerte aunque controlada y regular de Draco como marca ritmos para estimular ese pequeño punto palpitante.

Al Slytherin se le cortó el aliento cuando ella comenzó a balancear sus caderas y a retorcerse a su lado. Estaba completamente seguro de que Hermione pensaba en él y eso lo volvía loco. De pronto, ella abrió sus grandes ojos de cierva y los clavó en los suyos. La vergüenza de antes se había derretido y esfumado. Ahora había una especie de jactancia, de alarde. Como si se burlara por poder tocar lo que él tenía, por el momento, prohibido.

Cogió su pequeña cara con la mano en un gesto indudablemente posesivo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, ella se adelantó. Hermione lamió la comisura de sus labios en un gesto infinitamente sensual, arrancándole un ronco gemido.

Morgana sabe que no pudo evitar agarrar lo que se alzaba bajo sus bóxers. Su brazo en tensión se agitaba con vigor a una velocidad muy superior que el de la chica.

La castaña observó lo que él hacía y entendió de pronto por qué disfrutaba viéndola. Ella también disfrutaba al tenerlo a su lado carcomido por el deseo, deseo que ella misma le había provocado. ¿De dónde había salido esa faceta atrevida, despreocupada, libre? Sentía algo parecido al poder, que la instaba contornearse ante sus ojos para que él alcanzara la meta sin remedio. Y lo hizo. Y en cuanto el gruñido de placer llegó a sus oídos y vio su perfecto semblante contraído por el goce, alcanzó el cielo ella también.

* * *

La mañana era húmeda y pegajosa, con el rocío hecho una pasta a ambos lados de la acera. Supuestamente, hacía frío, pero el jersey de cuello redondo la asfixiaba como en el más caluroso día de verano. Todavía podía oler las sábanas impregnadas de sudor. El suyo propio, y el de él.

La pasada noche estaba tan segura de lo que hacía, de lo que quería… sin embargo, se había despertado muy confusa. A cada paso que daba, un recuerdo eclipsaba su mente. Un suspiro aquí, un roce allá, y se sonrojaba. Y, secretamente, también se sonreía.

Había sido apasionante, emocionante, único.

¿Y ahora? Sentía como si hubiera un abismo abriéndose ante sus ojos. ¿En dónde los dejaba aquello? ¿Estaban juntos? Y cuando todo el asunto de la guerra acabase, y, siendo muy optimistas, la ganasen, ¿seguirían juntos?

Era demasiado extraño. No se imaginaba teniendo una cita formal con él, ni yendo de compras, como hacían el resto de parejas (o, al menos, Ginny y Harry). De hecho, visualizarlo le daba escalofríos.

Además, no estaba segura de cuál era la idea de Draco de una relación. Desde luego con su última (y hasta donde ella sabía, única) novia no había sido muy considerado.

Demasiadas incógnitas que le daba miedo responder. Quizá por eso se había levantado más temprano de lo que necesitaba (lo único importante que tenía era una cita con Harry a las 11, para aquello que hacían todas las semanas y que nadie más sabía) y se había ido sin despertarlo. Menos mal que pertenecía a la casa de los valientes…

Repentinamente, todo lo que había estado pensando se volvió superficial y absurdo. A unos cuatro metros de distancia, una persona a la que conocía muy bien se arrastraba lastimosamente. Su sangre, diluida en el agua de los charcos, hacía brillar los guijarros del camino.

* * *

Bueno, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como dije por ahí arriba, estaba atascada. Me costó mucho escribir el capítulo, no se por qué, y no sé qué tal habrá quedado, de tantas veces que lo he leído mi capacidad crítica ha quedado anulada xD Por lo menos, es largo xD

Si tardo en subir el próximo (bastante probable xD), no os preocupéis, **_NO VOY A DEJAR EL FIC_** **:)** (a no ser que me quede sin lectores, claro xD). Ahora enserio, llevo más de un año escribiéndolo, lo acabo por mis narices xDD

Muchos besos a todas, habrá más momentos íntimos, don't worry =)  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ^^


	30. Chapter 30: Si quieres ayudarla

**_Disclaimer: El universo lo pone JK, yo pongo las perversiones_**

**¿Serviría de algo que me disculpara por la tardanza? ¿Serviría que os dijese mis mil quinientas excusas sobre que estuve ocupada con los exámenes y que mi ordenador estuvo dos veces en reparación este mes, y que aún así no he dejado de pensar en este fic? No, no serviría porque me odiaréis igualmente xD. En fin, sabed que este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic (y con diferencia), así que leedlo en dos partes o algo porque sino os quedaréis dormidas xD**

**No voy a responder a los reviews uno por uno porque sino tardo un mes más en publicar, pero sabed que los he leído todos (varias veces) y que es lo que me da fuerzas para escribir. Mi más profunda gratitud a: AnnyAaLF (por partida doble, jajja), Daniela, Ana Belén Martínez Amaro, Nikki, Taissa, Lila, Miau Miau, Daniela, Emma Felton, Luna-Maga, Rowina Ravenclaw, Etereum, Chalalaloba, Anita, Alexia, Caroone, Eponine, Babi, Love Always, Galdenier, MaJoSaMe, Emma Felton, Sam Wallflower, Anakaulitz, Lilith Evans Black, Belial Master of Death*.**

***Belial**, que sepas que me he leído el Arte de la Guerra y he visto American Horror Story, me han encantado los dos :D (¿Tú no te reías con la serie? Yo al principio pensaba que era medio de coña, sobretodo cuando salía Tate (*.*) enfundado en el traje de cuero hortero-sadomasoquista ese xDD De verdad, que en todos los capítulos me desternillaba de risa. Pero mi mejor amiga la vio y me dijo que se acojonaba, que era de miedo, que no había nada de comedia y que yo era una perturbada por reírme ._. Después también me lo dijo mi novio, y mi vecina, y estoy empezando a creer que soy una psicópata).**  
**

**Carmen Z, **no leas este capítulo porque como llegues a la parte subida de tono me voy a morir de la vergüenza. Ten piedad de mí y sáltate las escenas X.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Si quieres ayudarla…**

Tenía la vista algo nublada, pero la reconoció por el arbusto espinoso que le colgaba de la cabeza. Si le pedía ayuda, se la concedería, seguro. La cuestión es que era demasiado orgullosa para rebajarse de esa forma. Con el mismo tesón con el que había llegado hasta allí, clavó las uñas ensangrentadas en la tierra y avanzó unos centímetros más. Esa ínfima distancia no serviría para librarla de sus persecutores, pero que no se dijera que no había luchado por su vida hasta el final.

Oyó un quejido a su espalda. La pelo-arbusto ya no estaba quieta. Había derribado a uno de los mortífagos y ahora corría hacia ella. Se acercó a tanta velocidad que creyó que iba a aplastarla, pero fue lo suficientemente ágil como para frenar en seco sin tambalearse. Canalizó la energía en un giro de 90º y aturdió al segundo mortífago. Había un tercero, pero todavía estaba lejos. El encapuchado esquivó el maleficio con facilidad y devolvió el golpe de inmediato, tan rápido, que la castaña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Era una derrota garantizada, un tiro fijo a menos de cinco metros. Pero la maldición esmeralda tan solo rozó la capa de la Gryffindor.

Para Hermione, un increíble golpe de suerte. Para Pansy, algo más. Una evidencia. Una identidad.

Sin vacilar, le tendió una mano, y Pansy no tuvo otro remedio que tomarla. Esa mano que en otras circunstancias no hubiera tocado ni bajo amenaza, era su única esperanza de supervivencia.

Se aparecieron en la puerta la taberna más mugrienta y deprimente de Hogsmeade. Hermione forzó la cerradura y se escondieron en su interior. Se encaramó a la pared para vigilar la ventana mientras sostenía la varita en posición defensiva, preparada para cualquier artimaña de la morena. Había aprendido a no fiarse de ella bajo ningún concepto.

El tabernero no tardó en aparecer, todavía en pijama, temiendo que alguien le destrozase el local (otra vez).

-¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?

Pansy apenas le dedicó una mirada y Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada recuperando el aliento. Se volvió hacia la mortífaga.

-Tengo que llevarte a Hogwarts.

-¿Con los aurores? Antes muerta. –sentenció.

-Puedes volver a salir ahí fuera, no seré yo quién te lo impida. –invitó, señalando la puerta.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y clavó en ella sus peligrosos ojos negros de animal herido. Una nebulosa gris pareció interponerse entre ellas. La pérdida de sangre ya estaba haciendo efecto, y, a juzgar por su mirada perdida, iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro.

Hermione se agachó a tiempo de impedir que la cabeza de la Slytherin rebotase contra el suelo.

* * *

-Con que la misión de Dumbledore ¿Me explicas eso?

Harry la había perseguido implacable a través de los jardines. Ella suspiró, dejando caer su mochila sobre un banco.

-Ya te has enterado…

Asintió nervioso, alborotando aún más el pelo azabache que hacía meses que no cortaba.

-¿Puedes imaginar mi cara de idiota cuando Mcgonagall me contó que encontraste a Pansy Parkinson mientras cumplías "la misión"?

-Lo sé, lo supongo, lo siento. –se disculpó atropelladamente –No quería meterte en ningún enredo, pero no se me ocurrió otra excusa.

Harry inspiró hondo.

-Y supongo que ahora me dirás que no me puedes contar la verdadera razón por la que estabas en Hogsmeade a esas horas tú sola.

Hermione lo miró de soslayo y limpió las hojas del banco de piedra para sentarse.

-Sí, sí que lo haré. Pero te advierto que no te va a gustar nada.

Las pesadillas del chico se hicieron realidad. Cuando por fin parecía que se habían librado de toda aquella surrealista historia entre Hermione y Malfoy (¡Malfoy!), iba y renacía con más fuerza.

Lo bueno: que les sería sumamente útil. Lo malo: el favor que Hermione pedía a cambio.

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

-Merlín, ¿qué está pasando? Herms, tú eres la responsable de los tres.

-Supongo que era mi turno de cometer alguna estupidez. –Al confesárselo a su mejor amigo, se sentía avergonzada.

-Pues no has elegido el mejor momento… -replicó con amargura. Sentía un chisporroteo de rabia hacia Hermione que le costaba controlar. De todos los hombres del mundo, ¿Por qué él? Era como si, después de todos aquellos años, el Slytherin se hubiera salido con la suya. No podía dejar de verlo como una venganza hacia él y hacia Ron, sobretodo hacia Ron.

Hermione, incómoda, fijó su vista en el cielo.

-Parece que va a llover. Será mejor que volvamos dentro.

* * *

La estancia de Pansy Parkinson en Hogwarts fue la noticia de la semana. La reacción de los padres no fue favorable, al fin y al cabo, era mortífaga; pero entre los alumnos –especialmente los más jóvenes –despertaba una enfermiza mezcla de curiosidad y excitación. Lo más apropiado habría sido ingresarla en San Mungo, pero no podían correr el riesgo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el caótico ambiente que reinaba últimamente. De todas formas, se recuperaría en algunos días, aunque las heridas eran bastante aparatosas y el proceso de curación no iba a ser agradable.

La convaleciente se encontraba inconsciente el aula número 17 del segundo piso. Ese pasillo estaba repleto de aulas en desuso, por lo que no era muy transitado. Una de las cinco enfermeras que habían sido trasladadas desde San Mungo se encargaría de vigilarla y suministrarle el tratamiento.

En cuanto a Harry, procuraba no coincidir en la misma habitación con Hermione y Ron juntos. Sentía una punzada de culpabilidad al mirar a su amigo, tan feliz en su ignorancia, y temía pagarlo con ella.

El inteligente plan de aceptar la ayuda de Malfoy había sido bien recibido por los aurores, pero la parte de indultarlo por ello no les había hecho tanta gracia. A Harry le importaban tres rábanos de Cornualles lo que pasara con él, pero se había visto obligado a insistir por su amiga (y porque, en el fondo, sentía que le debía una a Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de todo)._ Lo valoraremos_, habían dicho, sin dar pie a demasiadas esperanzas.

Dos días después, se pusieron de acuerdo en la resolución.

* * *

Algo no iba como debería cuando ella sonreía de esa manera exagerada, artificial, sin ningún motivo de felicidad aparente.

Se sentaron alrededor en la mesa, uno frente al otro, y bebieron una taza de té. primero en silencio, luego charlando sobre trivialidades: artículos del periódico, sucesos del día, anécdotas pasadas. A veces, ella se daba cuenta de que hablaba demasiado sobre Harry y Ron, y callaba. Los dedos de Draco se tensaban sobre la taza y su ocasional sonrisa se hacía más tirante, fría, falsa. Otras veces, era él quién metía la pata. Las grandes aventuras de sus compañeros los mortífagos no eran el tema predilecto de Hermione. Se hacía un silencio, alguno hacía un comentario medianamente ingenioso y pasaban a otra cosa.

-¿Por qué siempre te repeinabas hacia atrás a lo vizconde cutre?

Draco enarcó una ceja, visiblemente disconforme con los términos utilizados por Hermione.

-Tú tampoco eras muy glamurosa, querida. Al menos no con ese espárrago triguero en el que muta tu pelo cada vez que llueve.

-Se llama electricidad estática. –replicó, indignada. –Se encrespa con la humedad.

Él la miró con indulgencia.

-Yo diría que es más bien cuestión de coger un peine. A mí no me ocurre nada de eso.

-Porque eres la perfección encarnada. Tienes el porte de un rey. Qué digo, de un dios griego, la viva imagen de Apolo. ¿Ya estás contento?

-No si lo dices en broma. –objetó con una mueca.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió ella- No puedo decir que tus modales estuvieran a la altura. –sonrió perversamente –Señor me-hurgo-la-nariz-cuando-creo-que-nadie-me-ve. Esa falta de clase es francamente decepcionante.

Al rubio le castañetearon los dientes por un momento.

-Eso no… ¡No lo hago desde segundo curso! –refunfuñó, repentinamente avergonzado.

Ella se echó a reír hasta no poder más. Pero no duraría demasiado.

-¿Recuerdas aquella clase de Transformaciones en la que saliste al baño siete veces y Mcgonagall creyó que tenías un desorden estomacal? Fue _muy_ gracioso. –contraatacó el resentido mortífago.

-Espera. –se le cortó la risa -¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso? Estuve casi un mes subsistiendo a base de cereales con fibra. –siseó con rabia.

Draco negó con la cabeza, satisfecho por haber desviado la atención de sus (antiguos) malos hábitos.

-Has de saber que la mayor parte de las veces que nos metíamos contigo la instigadora era Pansy; aunque no lo creas, te odiaba más que yo.

Genial, Parkinson no solo era _trending topic_ en el colegio, también tenía que invadir la mesa.

-Hablando de eso… hay algo que no te he dicho. –dijo ella en tono mucho más serio. –Ella está en Hogwarts.

-¿Pansy? –repitió, alzando la cabeza. -¿Cómo?

-Le encontré en Hogsmeade huyendo de los mortífagos.

Se hizo una pausa.

-Entiendo. –fue todo lo que dijo al respecto.

Hermione lo miró fijamente varios segundos, durante los cuales él siguió bebiendo imperturbable de su taza.

-¿Eso es todo? Fue tu novia durante, ¿qué? ¿cinco años?

-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó hoscamente.

-¿Tan poco te importan los demás que si ya no sales con ella te da igual todo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Si estuviera en muy mal estado me lo dirías sin que te preguntara.

-Tienes la empatía de una piedra, ¿lo sabías?

Draco hizo oídos sordos una vez más.

Cuando no pudieron estirar más el té, fue el momento de subir al cuarto que ahora compartían.

Enfadarse con él no hacía más fácil lo que tenía que decirle. Ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a una realidad que rompía en pedazos sus recién adquiridos esquemas de semi estabilidad. En resumen, que tiraba por la borda cualquier posibilidad con Malfoy.

Draco había estado muy atento al comportamiento de Hermione, estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo. No la interrogó sobre ello porque no lo consideró necesario. No se sentía cómoda con las mentiras, si tenía algo que decir, lo diría.

Casi le costó no sonreír cuando su predicción se hizo realidad.

Ella acababa de cerrar la puerta del armario cuando suspiró ruidosamente, medio sumida en sus cavilaciones. Parecía muy cabreada. Gracias a Merlín, no con él.

Dejó que se calmara, nada de lo que pudiera decir sería útil, sobretodo si ignoraba la razón de su enfado. Permaneció en silencio a su lado.

-No puedes quedarte. –dijo de pronto. –Los aurores no te perseguirán con la condición de que abandones el país cuando todo acabe. Suponiendo que lo haga, claro.

Él asintió lentamente, asimilando lo que eso significaba.

-Harry ha conseguido el pasaporte para ti y tu madre, y todo el papeleo necesario para que no te pongan problemas. Todo a cambio de tu ayuda, por supuesto.

-¿Y que pasaría si me quedo? –preguntó con cautela.

La expresión de Hermione le dio la respuesta antes de que abriera la boca.

-Irías a juicio. Los aurores creen que no tendrías muchas posibilidades de librarte de Azkaban. Tu historial es dudoso de por sí, pero todos los que estaban el día de la batalla fueron testigos de que nos traicionaste. No habrá mucha gente dispuesta a testificar en tu favor. Si aún así quieres intentarlo, sería prudente esperar a que las cosas se calmen.

Se impuso el silencio hasta que ella tuvo el valor de contarle el segundo detalle.

-Otra cosa, mañana no me esperes despierto.

Él alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Tengo que acompañar a Víktor al Ministerio, parece que hay mortífagos búlgaros a montones y necesitan su ayuda.

-De noche… -dijo él con desconfianza.

-Sí. No es una reunión oficial, no sé si me entiendes. Técnicamente no estarían obligados a ir a juicio, pero la guerra es una circunstancia especial. Aún así, el Ministerio prefiere prevenir posibles escándalos en prensa y hacerlo de forma clandestina. Personalmente no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero…

-¿No puede ir solo? Dile que no acepte golosinas de extraños y cuélgale una placa para que te lo traigan de vuelta si se pierde.

Hermione intentó ser paciente y comprensiva, aunque el tono autoritario que estaba tomando Draco la enervaba.

-Soy con quién tiene más confianza, por eso se sentirá más seguro yendo conmigo, ¿está claro? –aparentaba calma, pero el tono de su voz no admitía réplica.

-Cristalino. –siseó, mordiéndose la lengua para no acabar en confrontación.

No hablaron más aquella noche, no estaban de humor.

* * *

Por la mañana, cuando salió de la ducha, Parvatti le dijo que acababa de llegar una carta para ella. La había dejado sobre su cama.

Intrigada, fue a cogerla mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. Reconoció el sello: era de la profesora Mcgonagall. Era una nota muy breve en la que la citaba en el aula 17 en ese mismo momento: Parkinson estaba despierta.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la improvisada enfermería, se encontró con los furiosos ojos oscuros despellejándola viva desde la distancia. Su cara había recuperado algo de color, sus heridas estaban vendadas, pero su mal humor seguía intacto.

Además de ellas dos, estaban también la profesora, la enfermera y un auror.

No sin esfuerzo, consiguieron sonsacarle la razón por la que la perseguían. Por su culpa, tres mortífagos habían sido apresados la semana anterior. Ella sostenía que la culpa había sido de ellos, que no hablaban ni jota de inglés y llamaban demasiado la atención. Como cada vez había menos gente en Gran Bretaña que quisiera involucrarse en la causa del Señor Oscuro, se veían obligados a importar mortífagos de otros lugares.

Pansy enseguida exigió saber cuál era su situación para poder aprovecharla e hizo una serie de tratos con el auror para salvar su atlético culo de acabar entre rejas. Seguridad a cambio de información interna. No se lo pensó dos veces.

Después pidió que la dejaran a solas con Hermione. Para darle las gracias, asumieron los demás. Claro que la castaña sabía la verdad, o al menos, la intuía. Pansy preferiría ser enterrada viva antes que dirigirle una palabra amable.

-Quiero dejarte algo claro, Granger.

Hermione la miró sin pestañear.

-Si alguna vez volvemos a estar en bandos contrarios, ni sueñes con contar con mi favor. No te debo nada.

Hermione curvó los labios en una sonrisa, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

-Descuida, tengo muy presente lo que puedo esperar de ti y lo que no. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Pansy frunció la boca y resolló como si estuviera muy por encima de todo lo que le decía.

Tras dar un par de vueltas por el cuarto, Hermione cerró un poco las cortinas y se marchó sin decir palabra, bajo la escrutadora mirada de la morena.

Si apuraba un poco, todavía podría llegar al desayuno, hablar con la gente, despejarse antes de recluirse en la biblioteca. Porque después de haber estado en la misma habitación con Pansy Parkinson, lo mínimo que necesitaba era eso, despejarse. _Estúpida desagradecida_, pensó.

Sin embargo, Harry y Ginny no estaban en el Comedor. Tampoco Neville ni Ronald, porque tenían guardia. Vislumbró a Luna en la mesa Ravenclaw, pero ya se estaba levantando para ir a clase.

Dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo por las escaleras. Si el destino no quería que desayunara aquella mañana, ¿quién era ella para contradecirlo?

Mientras subía los escalones enérgicamente, a saltitos, tropezó. Extendió las manos en acto reflejo, sin que sirviera de mucho.

Un par de estudiantes, un chico de Ravenclaw y una chica de Hufflepuff, la ayudaron a levantarse.

Ella les dio las gracias y los convenció de que no se había hecho ningún daño para no causarles molestias, pero decidió hacer una parada en el baño para examinar el escozor de su rodilla bajo la túnica.

Como suponía, se había hecho sangre. Casi no le dolía, era algo torpe y estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de heridas. Giró la llave plateada del grifo y se limpió la zona cuidadosamente.

Mientras lo hacía, volvió a acordarse de Parkinson. Cada vez que la veía sentía una especie de comezón interior. Cualquiera habría dicho: celos. Al fin y al cabo había sido la novia del chico con el que estaba empezando a intimar.

Pero no, ni siquiera se acercaba a eso. Cuando pensaba en ella, nunca la recordaba sola. Siempre estaban los dos juntos, soberbios, altivos, como si pertenecieran a una órbita distinta. Un halo de perfección con olor a manzanas.

Por algún motivo, se contemplaba a sí misma desde el punto de vista de la Slytherin: como una intrusa que se había entrometido entre ellos y hecho trizas su particular visión del mundo.

Se agachó para subirse la media y cuando se incorporó se encontró de frente con una presencia translúcida. No pudo ahogar el grito.

La aparición rió escandalosamente.

-¿Te he asustado? – dijo con ese tono de voz cursi que la ponía de los nervios.

-Creo que es bastante evidente, Myrtle. –susurró molesta. -¿No deberías estar espiando a hombres desvalidos en el baño de prefectos?

De hecho, estaba segura de que había estado allí: se le había quedado pegada una burbuja al ectoplasma.

-Sabes hablar, qué sorpresa. La última vez que te vi solo maullabas. –acto seguido se carcajeó de su propia ocurrencia.

Llevaba allí medio minuto y Hermione ya estaba hasta las narices de ella y de su buena memoria, así que salió del baño sin más ni más.

* * *

Media hora después, mientras leía protegida por una pila de libros y diccionarios que hacían las veces de muralla, atisbó un reflejo brillante y rojizo acercándose a ella.

Su amiga se inclinó sobre la mesa, echó un vistazo a la bibliotecaria y susurró:

-Eh, Harry me ha dicho que la fiera ha despertado. Cuenta, cuenta.

Ginny tenía el pelo húmedo y olía a sales de baño. Ya entendía qué habían estado haciendo esos dos durante el desayuno.

-Si quieres hablar, siéntate y haz que estudias, la señora Pince te está mirando y se le está hinchando la vena de la sien.

Ginny se escondió tras los libros e hizo burla de la estirada bibliotecaria.

-Oye, ¿no Harry y tú no estábais enfadados? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Ginny se mordió el labio de forma pícara, gesto que había tomado de la castaña.

-Sí… pero es que… de tanto vernos por los pasillos y retirarnos la mirada mutuamente…

-Os sentíais culpables. –apuntó la castaña con condescendencia.

Su amiga frunció el ceño y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-No, no… nada de eso. Simplemente es que la situación era… ya sabes, sexy. Harry gana mucho cuando se hace el difícil.

Hermione se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Bah, no te hagas la tonta. Es el morbo, seguro que a ti con _Malfoy_ –vocalizó el nombre sin emitir ningún sonido en una penosa tentativa de discreción –también te pasa. Puedo imaginarme vuestros jueguecitos…

Hermione cerró los ojos y alzó una mano en señal de basta.

-Y quedarán confinados a tu imaginación, porque no pienso escuchar una sola palabra sobre mis supuestas intimidades.

La pelirroja pasó unas páginas disimuladamente.

-Eres una aburrida, Herms.

* * *

El cielo amaneció con un afable tiempo primaveral, pero ella seguía encadenada a aquel horrible camastro. El patético intento de enfermera que la cuidaba, la trataba como una inválida. Cada vez que le daba una orden, Pansy tenía la tentación de recordarle quién era: una mortífaga que podría hacerla trizas. Si tuviera su varita con ella, claro. He ahí el origen de todos sus males.

Pero nadie es infalible: la delgaducha enfermera la dejó sola para llevar su escuálido culo hasta el servicio. Eso estaba mejor.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, se deshizo de las sábanas de un tirón y corrió hacia la ventana. Se veía el campo de Quidditch. Ya no había partidos, pero de vez en cuando todavía había gente entrenándose. Escarlata y dorado, eran Gryffindor. Incluso desde esa distancia era capaz de reconocer a la familia de zanahorios: el palurdo de Ronald Weasley y la repelente de su hermana. Lo triste es que ahora constituían su más apasionante entretenimiento, por no decir el único. Se acodó en el marco de la ventana y descansó la frente contra el cristal. Lo cierto es que la comadreja menor jugaba mucho mejor que todos sus hermanos varones juntos. Secretamente, la embargó un sentimiento de orgullo femenino. Era dura de pelar, y eso que era una enclenque. No era la primera persona así que conocía: había otro chico, también de aspecto bastante delicado, que podía ser letal si se lo proponía. Y no, no hablaba de Draco. Malfoy al final le había salido rana, por muchos esfuerzos que había hecho ella para que acabaran juntos. No, el que al final le había salvado la vida, y de paso, la de Granger (la maldita _come-libros_ siempre estaba de por medio), había sido otro.

-¡Achís! –el frío del suelo había entrado en su cuerpo a través de desnuda planta de sus pies. Se los miró. Tenía unos pies bonitos, blancos y estilizados. Aunque el esmalte de uñas azul marino estaba descorchándose.

-¿Qué hemos hablado sobre salir de la cama, señorita? –ahí estaba otra vez, la pecosa y raquítica enfermera en prácticas.

Con esas gafas pasadas de moda y su pequeña estatura tenía un aspecto de lo más amilanado, sin embargo, corroborando el sabido dicho de que las apariencias engañan, resultó de lo más mandona y quisquillosa.

El único acto de protesta de Pansy fue una mirada furibunda. Obedientemente, arrastró los pies hacia la cama. La última vez que se le había ocurrido enfrentarse a ella había acabado muriéndose de cosquillas durante veinte minutos. Atacando a una pobre enferma con un _Rictusempra_. Así, sin piedad.

* * *

De madrugada, Hermione recogió su bolso, se puso los zapatos y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda para bajar hasta el recibidor. Víktor la esperaba allí, al pie de la escaleras. La había convencido para ir a tomar algo al salir del Ministerio, así que se había arreglado un poco: una americana negra, un top blanco y unos zapatos de tacón medio, todos regalos de Navidad que llevaban años cogiendo polvo en su armario. Por un momento, parecieron retroceder en el tiempo. Ya no estaba envuelta en el vestido de satén rosa, ni tenía mariposas en el estómago, pero Víktor la trataba exactamente igual. Que las cosas no hubieran cambiado entre ellos a pesar de haber frustrado los intentos de relación amorosa del búlgaro, connotaban un gran cariño y respeto por su parte.

El interrogatorio fue de menor dureza que el anterior, y también más corto y menos productivo. A esos mortífagos les habían borrado la memoria, como precaución. Quizá lo habían hecho ellos mismos antes de ser capturados.

En una hora estaban de nuevo en la calle, junto a las cabinas abandonadas. Estaban de bastante buen humor y querían llegar al Soho, lugar con ambiente nocturno por excelencia. Como el Ministerio estaba considerablemente cerca, decidieron ir andando.

No hacía frío, pero la espesa niebla londinense acechaba en cada bocacalle. Víktor le daba una charla sobre la calidad educativa de Durmstrang (a petición de Hermione, por supuesto), pero llevaba diez minutos poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Ella no notó nada fuera de lo común (tan absorta estaba en el cálculo de alumnos por aula de clases prácticas) hasta que le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la instó a andar a un paso más ligero. Le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero el búlgaro negó con la cabeza para que no hiciera preguntas y continuó con la conversación intrascendente (para él). Solo entonces Hermione se dio cuenta: alguien los seguía. Creyendo que sería un transeúnte normal, no le había prestado la menor atención.

Al doblar una esquina, la hizo detenerse y guardar silencio. Ambos sacaron sus varitas y las mantuvieron bajas, ignorando si los seguía un muggle o un mago, aunque probablemente fuera la segunda opción.

A su derecha, al fondo, se vislumbraban los brillantes neones del West End y se escuchaba el zumbido de gente agolpada en las calles y bares. De la izquierda, tan solo les llegó el sonido de unos pasos resonando en la calle perpendicular. Primero apurados, casi al trote, hasta que se extinguió el sonido, como si la persona hubiera desaparecido. ¿Sospecharía que ellos sabían que los seguía?

Hermione ya estaba maldiciéndose interiormente por haberse puesto zapatos altos, que resultaban completamente inútiles para correr o luchar, cuando Krum hizo un ademán para indicarle que no se moviera.

Entonces se desprendió de la seguridad del muro y asomó el cuerpo al otro lado. Cambió radicalmente de expresión en apenas una décima de segundo, alzó la varita y pronunció un conjuro, que, a juzgar por el alarido que atravesó el aire, dio en el blanco.

Hermione se apresuró donde Krum, justo a tiempo para ver a un mago desaparecerse. No llevaba máscara ni capa de mortífago, de hecho, podía haber pasado por un muggle. Aunque estaba oscuro y el sujeto estaba a contraluz, su silueta le resultó familiar.

-Iba a atacarnos, estaba apuntándome con la varrita. –dijo Víktor, todavía alerta y oteando los alrededores. –Me prregunto quién serría, no parecía un mortífago.

-Quién sabe. Puede haber sido un espía o cualquier otra cosa. Lo importante es que estamos bien. –dijo con la esperanza de distraerlo del no-tan-misterioso sujeto.

Víktor insistió en dar una vuelta de todas formas, y aunque Hermione reiteró que era mejor volver al colegio, que estaba algo cansada, que se había asustado, que le dolían los pies, y todo el arsenal de excusas que se le ocurrió, al final no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Acabaron tomando una copa en el club menos concurrido que encontraron (estaban casi todos tan a rebosar que era imposible sentarse), y gracias a la oportuna influencia del J&B, Krum no se fijó en como su acompañante retorcía los dedos constantemente y miraba de un lado al otro, casi bailando en el asiento.

La castaña sorbía a pocos un malibú con piña, bebida de principiantes por excelencia. En un día normal habría pedido un zumo, pero él había insistido en que una cantidad modesta de alcohol le calmaría los nervios. Se equivocaba. Cada vez que giraba la cabeza, sus ojos iban a cámara lenta, como si estuvieran defectuosos, y eso la sacaba de sus casillas.

Entonces el búlgaro se levantó e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Se encontraba tan perdida en aquel ambiente que se sintió tentada a preguntar a dónde, pero encontró la respuesta al bajar unas escalerillas: la pista. Oh no, hacer un poco el tonto en el inocente baile de Hogwarts era una cosa, pero lo que sus escandalizados ojos castaños veían por doquier eran parejas, tríos o cuartetos restregándose despreocupadamente entre sí sin conocerse siquiera. Le parecía maravillosa la sociabilidad de la gente, pero se resistía a meterse en aquella marabunta orgiástica.

La masa pareció oler el miedo, porque cuando quiso volver a la seguridad de la escalerilla se vio rodeada por los cuatro costados, como si la estuvieran tragando. Le venían empujones por doquier y había perdido de vista a Víktor.

-¿Me dejas pasar, por favor? –le preguntó cortésmente al individuo de corte surfero y barba de chivo que eclipsaba la salida.

El chico sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su cóctel. Hermione se preguntó cómo se las ingeniaba para no derramar nada en aquel mar de empujones.

En lugar de apartarse, se pasó la lengua por los labios como haciéndose el interesante. Apoyó la mano libre en su hombro y se inclinó para gritarle al oído:

-CHAD.

Cuando superó la consternación de quedarse momentáneamente sorda, meditó sobre el malentendido lingüístico.

-Preguntaba s r. –vociferó todo lo alto y claro que pudo, aunque apenas escuchaba su propia voz.

-Ya te digo. –pareció decir el chico, después de partirse de risa como si le hubiera contado un chiste. –¿Tu nombre?

Hermione, desesperada, rodó los ojos.

-Hermione.

El chico arrugó la frente, no había entendido una sola sílaba.

-Encantado, guapa. –dijo para salvar la situación. Entonces pareció a alguien conocido e hizo señas para indicar que se iba a saludar. _Gracias a Merlín_, pensó, deslizándose por el hueco vacío hasta llegar a un lugar menos concurrido.

Víktor tuvo la misma idea, porque unos minutos después lo vio acercarse, serpenteando ágilmente entre la multitud.

-Herrmione, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Lo siento, es que con tanta gente…

Debía ser una pregunta retórica, porque antes de que acabara de explicarse Krum la arrastró de la muñeca de nuevo hacia la vorágine infernal… y la hizo bailar.

Ahí empezó a pasárselo realmente bien. Tanto, que casi se despreocupó de lo que atormentaba la cabeza. Casi. En la breve transición a la siguiente canción, lo convenció para volver al castillo.

Víktor se despidió caballerosamente frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, y Hermione solo entró para salir veinte segundos más tarde y correr, literalmente, hacia Hogsmeade.

* * *

Llegó a la casa a las 3 y entró sin llamar. Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido. La puerta del cuarto de Malfoy estaba cerrada, y la del baño, abierta. En el suelo, tirada de cualquier manera, había una camisa ensangrentada. Sospechas confirmadas.

Entró como un torbellino en la habitación, sin importarle si era bienvenida o no. Vacía. Registró la casa de arriba abajo, ni rastro de él.

¿Por qué no estaba allí? ¿Le habría pasado algo todavía más grave? No, nada de eso, nada de alarmarse en vano. Se sentó pacientemente en una silla, contando las franjas azules de las polvorientas cortinas, con partes descoloridas por el sol. No se atrevía a ir donde Narcissa, era como entrar en un velatorio. Además, esa mujer le imponía, por enferma que estuviese.

Volvía a hacer frío, Draco había olvidado hacer el encantamiento. Sacó la varita y calentó la casa. La guardó de nuevo y jugueteó con los dedos. Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces, se mordió los labios otras tantas. Se quedó dormida sin remedio después de dos horas sola.

Hasta que un ruido sordo la sobresaltó. Alterada, buscó a su alrededor la fuente. Salió al pasillo y se asomó al rellano. En un primer vistazo no encontró nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando su vista se acostumbró más a la luz, se fijó en la oscura esquina del recibidor: Draco estaba levantándose del suelo con claras dificultades.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a su lado, temiendo que estuviera muy herido. No tuvo ni que llegar hasta él para notar el intenso olor a alcohol.

-Joder, ¿qué hace esta maldita alfombra aquí? –se quejó, dándole una patada a la alfombra que lo había hecho resbalar.

-Siempre ha estado ahí. –respondió Hermione en tono gélido. –Si no estuvieras como una cuba lo recordarías.

Él entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su cara.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Estoy perfectamente ebrio…-se paró un momento a pensarlo- sobrio… ebrio… ¿cuál es la buena? –se abrió paso de un empujón.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡Estaba preocupada! –espetó, anonadada por su comportamiento.

Él se carcajeó.

-¿Te hace mucha gracia? –inquirió, cruzando los brazos para detener el hormigueo de rabia que los hacía temblar.

Malfoy la observó con sorna.

-¿Vas a echarte a llorar porque he bebido un par de copas?

Ella inspiró hondo, muy hondo.

-Deduzco que te has emborrachado con mi dinero. ¿Puedes darme una explicación o simplemente ha sido una de tus maravillosas ideas espontáneas? ¿Te has parado a pensar que pasaría si ahora sintieras la llamada…

-…de la naturaleza. –se acercó a ella, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo. –No me dejas beber, no me dejas joder… y aún encima me la pegas con otro.

-¿Qué te qué? ¿Con qué derecho me seguías? –le retorció la piel de las manos hasta que consiguió desasirse. -Además, Víktor no sabe nada de que estás de nuestro lado, tuviste mucha suerte de no salir peor parado. No me entra en la cabeza cómo puedes ser tan rematadamente imbécil.

Hermione estaba fuera de sí, quería estrangularlo.

-Víktor, Víktor, Víktor. –la imitó con voz de pito- Para mí no te vistes así.

La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada hasta que se sonrojó.

-Hagamos una cosa.–Sin previo aviso, le agarró el culo.- ¡Suéltate un poco! Date el gusto y, por una sola vez, dámelo a mí.

Hermione sonrió, paciente, introduciendo delicadamente los dedos entre su pelo platino, húmedo de sudor.

-De acuerdo, me daré el gusto.

Draco no estaba tan ebrio como para no sospechar la que se avecinaba, pero sus reflejos estaban todavía dormidos: los dedos de la chica se crisparon en su cráneo y lo golpearon con fuerza considerable contra la pared.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza entre exclamaciones de dolor. Se le pasó el subidón de golpe y porrazo, nunca mejor dicho. En cuanto fue capaz de enfocarla con la vista, corrió tras ella.

Hermione, que subía los escalones a toda prisa, lo vio venir por el rabillo del ojo y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. No dio en el blanco. El mortífago dobló la velocidad y agarró su tobillo en plena subida, haciendo que trastabillara y cayera al suelo.

_Dos veces en una semana, sí señor._ –pensó ella al tiempo que daba una coz para soltarse.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? –vociferó el rubio a su espalda.

-¿Quién te crees tú para espiarme? –contraatacó.

-Solo defiendo lo que es mío. –gruñó.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de indignación.

-No seas ridículo, no soy un jarrón chino. Y no tienes ningún derecho a enfadarte, en todo caso deberías disculparte.

Él bajó la voz hasta emitir un grave y peligroso susurro.

-Sabías que era yo quien os seguía, tu querido hombre de las nieves me atacó, y ¿qué hiciste tú? ¿Volviste a casa a preguntar, si por un casual, seguía vivo?

-Por Merlín, escuché la maldición con mis propios oídos y no tenía nada de mortal, no seas melodramático.

-¿Volviste sí o no? –era un ultimátum.

-Lo hice en cuanto pude. –se defendió entre dientes.

Pareció relajarse. La presión de los dedos sobre su pie se aflojó. Tomó aire un par de veces, con la vista fija en la moqueta. Ella hizo lo mismo, advirtiendo la cantidad ingente de suciedad que cubría el suelo. Con tanto polvo, sus manos tenían el tacto de la tiza.

Él se acuclilló y se agarró de la baranda para no perder el equilibrio. Le tendió la mano. Hermione, entendiendo el gesto como una tregua, la tomó.

Sus caras se encontraban ahora a la misma altura al estar en distintos peldaños. Ella suspiró, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Entonces Draco esbozó una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, mirándola como si le hubiera insultado.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, se aparecieron en la bañera. Sintió que la agarraba del cabello y la obligaba a arrodillarse sobre el mármol. La tenía firmemente sujeta, como se revolviese le arrancaría la mitad de la melena. Con una mano arañó y golpeó el antebrazo de Draco mientras se palpaba los bolsillos con la otra, buscando la varita. El aire se le congeló en los pulmones cuando un chorro de agua impactó contra su piel.

El rubio tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. No pudo moverse. No pudo hacer nada. Ni siquiera estaba ya el bañera con Draco, estaba rodeada de gente, estaba bailando con Víktor. Si Harry no llevara todo el mes preparándola para aquello, no tendría ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba. Se concentró en dejar aquella parte de su mente en blanco, en cerrarla, en expulsarlo. Lo consiguió, pero el daño estaba hecho.

-Maldita mentirosa. –escupió sin soltarla. –Ya veo lo preocupada que estabas.

Lo había olido en las escaleras, en su aliento: no era el único que había bebido. No tenía la más remota idea del nivel oclumántico de Hermione, pero no quiso subestimarla: había hecho bien desorientándola.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione y culminó en un estornudo.

Él la soltó y salió del baño, dejando tras de sí las huellas de la húmeda suela de sus zapatos.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? ¡Huyendo de tus problemas no vas a solucionarlos!–gritó a su espalda, esperando detenerlo.

Malfoy no pareció ni escucharla. Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina.

Después de secar su cuerpo y ropa con un hechizo, lo siguió, cuidando no resbalarse. Lo encontró tranquilamente apoyado en la encimera bebiendo un vaso de leche fría. En cuanto la vio, endureció el gesto y posó el vaso.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír por la nariz. El bigotillo blanco de Draco imponía de todo menos respeto. El rubio, en cuanto se dio cuenta, se limpió rápidamente con la manga de la camisa.

-Tienes una servilleta ahí –señaló el respaldo de una de las sillas.

Él la cogió y se la tiró a la cara desdeñosamente. Cogió otro vaso, lo llenó de leche hasta la mitad y se lo ofreció.

-¿Está envenenada? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo. –y depositó el vaso frente a ella.

Hermione frunció los labios.

-Aminora los efectos del alcohol. Mañana me lo agradecerás. –aclaró él de mala gana.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de seguirme? Eres el único con el que quiero estar, deberías saberlo a estas alturas. –reprochó.

-¿Y qué más da eso? ¿Qué importa lo que quieras, o lo que quiera yo? Voy a irme y no vas a abandonar a tu familia para acompañarme. No te estoy culpando. Lo que me jode es que sabes que no nos queda _tiempo_ y tú te vas de juerga con ese antropoide de los Balcanes.

Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. En su intento de no dejar que las escasas relaciones amistosas que mantenía se deteriorasen, había pasado por alto el importante detalle de que posiblemente aquel era el fin de su historia con Draco. Había pensado en viajar periódicamente, visitarlo hasta que pudiera volver a Inglaterra. Pero, ¿y si hacían falta años? ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si cuando volviera lo metían en Azkaban igual? ¿Y si el amor se enfriaba? No hizo falta más que esos dos segundos de reflexión para que se le viniera el mundo encima.

Sin mediar palabra, se levantó y lo abrazó. Ocultó la cara en su pecho y no se movió un centímetro, a pesar de que él no respondió al abrazo.

El joven miró hacia abajo con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Me amas? - Su tono era tan implacable e impersonal que podía estar hablando de una cacería.

Ella estrujó su camisa entre los dedos y afirmó.

Draco no encontró ni una sola mácula en los grandes ojos oscuros que empezaban a humedecerse y se sosegó.

-No quiero que esto se acabe. No quiero dejarte. –susurró finalmente el Slytherin, con voz mucho más suave.

Ella delineó la marcada mandíbula con el índice y retuvo ese momento en su saturada memoria. Cogió su mano y la apretó. Se puso de puntillas para calmar su sed, la de los dos.

-Perdóname. –pidió ella al separarse.

-Si me das otro beso.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a rozar sus labios.

-No, ahí no. –rechazó él con una media sonrisa.

Ella rodó los ojos y le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

Imposible determinar el tiempo que invirtieron en besos, susurros y caricias en el oscuro rincón de la cocina.

* * *

Se aparecieron en el dormitorio sin despegarse un segundo. Fue ella la que empezó desabrochando su camisa. Y su cinturón. Y sus pantalones. Se quedó unos momentos observándolo. Quería recordarlo todo: cada ángulo, cada depresión, cada cicatriz en su aterciopelada y blanca piel.

Él trató de desnudarla despacio. No pudo. Ni siquiera tuvo piedad con su última prenda íntima, que prácticamente arrancó. Llámalo impaciencia, lujuria, capricho, pero sentía que si esperaba un segundo más estallaría.

En menos de treinta segundos la única barrera entre ellos eran los bóxers negros. No se los había quitado porque ella todavía tenía reservas hacia esa zona.

Se contemplaron mutuamente. El esbelto cuerpo de Hermione, tendido sobre el mullido edredón. El de Draco, hermoso, firme, sostenido por sus brazos y rodillas. Desde luego, el Slytherin seguía teniendo una figura envidiable, aunque hubiese adelgazado notablemente. La vista de la chica volvió a perderse por su nuez de Adán, sus perfectos hombros, su vientre plano y duro.

Pero él no podía permitirse un descanso. Necesitaba más y lo necesitaba urgentemente. Le comió la boca de la forma más áspera, dejándose llevar por su instinto. Demasiada contención llevaba a aquella explosión incontrolada. Besó su clavícula para darle tiempo a respirar y pasó las manos abiertas por toda la piel que pudo abarcar. Acarició las areolas suavemente con el pulgar, para después sostener los generosos senos ampliamente y estrecharlos.

Bajó la cabeza y succionó uno de los pezones entre sus labios hasta que se endureció como una semilla. Lo chupaba con el empeño y deleite de un lobo mamando. Ella levantaba el pecho inconscientemente para que siguiera, pero se sobresaltó cuando Draco abrió los ojos: el gris acero de su iris estaba fijo en ella.

Acarició su vello púbico con los pálidos dedos, los enroscó numerosas veces y bajó un poco más. La besó en los labios de nuevo, le gustaba hacerlo mientras ella gemía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo tocar aquellos pliegues apretados, blandos e infinitamente húmedos. Localizó su clítoris y lo rodeó, apenas tocándolo, obligando a la chica a arquearse si quería más roce. Eso lo excitaba tanto a él como a ella. Finalmente, decidió darle el gusto e introdujo el índice y el corazón en su interior. El penetrante gemido de Hermione lo atravesó de lado a lado y lo impelió a pasar a la acción.

Sin previo aviso, pasó los brazos bajo sus rodillas y la arrastró al borde de la cama. Lamió la cara interna del muslo izquierdo, y luego la del derecho. Hermione se incorporó para impedir que siguiera por ahí, pero él no soltó sus caderas. La tenía bien inmovilizada y por más reparos que pusiera, no se retractaría en sus intenciones: quería olerla y probarla y beber de ella.

Sentada, tuvo que dejar que él siguiera arrodillado entre sus piernas. Acarició su cabeza con las manos, sintiendo los mechones platino deslizarse entre los dedos. Las rodillas le temblaban como flanes, pero eso no parecía preocupar a Draco.

El mortífago aspiró el aroma de su sexo, exhalando el aire por los labios entreabiertos y enviando calambres a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Con los brazos le separó todavía más las piernas, hasta que quedó completamente expuesta ante sus ojos. Abrió los labios mayores con los dedos y volvió a hundir un par de ellos, cubriéndolos con una aterciopelada capa de flujo. Pasó la lengua varias veces a lo largo de la palpitante vagina, apresando de nuevo los tobillos de la chica, que se empeñaba en apretar los muslos. En cuanto lo localizó, succionó el clítoris con destreza.

Las manos de Hermione se crisparon en la nívea nuca y todas sus preocupaciones quedaron atrás, pudo disfrutar plenamente del placer casi punzante que la conducía poco a poco hacia el orgasmo. Era mil veces mejor que tocarse ella sola, el tacto resbaladizo y suave de la lengua del Slytherin no era comparable con nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Draco, sin apartar la boca de su piel, la penetró con la mano una y otra vez hasta hacer que ella rogara más, señal inequívoca de que estaba llegando al clímax. Pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera, todavía no. Paró en seco de masturbarla y se limpió los labios con una arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se cubrió, frustrada. Todo su cuerpo ardía y bastaba el mínimo contacto para estremecerla.

-Menos mal que no querías. –se burló él, todavía arrodillado.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento y en cuanto él se levantó del suelo lo retuvo por los calzoncillos con una mano de hierro.

Lo acercó hasta donde estaba sentada, besó el hueso de su cadera y acarició su lisa espalda con las manos.

Los pensamientos del joven volaron libres por los derroteros menos decentes. Carraspeó y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Así que lo has hecho a propósito… -acusó Hermione con voz peligrosamente calmada. Hablaba con los ojos a la altura de su ombligo y la boca a la altura de…

El rubio se estaba despellejando el labio con los dientes, ya no podía ni pensar con claridad. Toda la sangre estaba ahí abajo, henchiendo su miembro en cada doloroso pálpito. _Métetela en la boca. Hazme una mamada. _

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella besó su piel de nuevo y deslizó ambas manos en el interior de los calzoncillos. Los bajó. Dejó al descubierto las duras y torneadas nalgas. Y, claro está, algo todavía más duro y poderoso.

Rodeó con los dedos su inflamada virilidad y se la acercó a los labios. Esperó un momento antes de continuar. El mortífago respiraba entrecortadamente y apretaba los puños con impaciencia.

-Confieso que estoy sorprendido. Hace cinco segundos no eras capaz ni de mirarla y ahora pretendes…

-Si no quieres no lo haré… -hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-Sí quiero. –respondió él automáticamente, espantado ante la posibilidad de haberla disuadido.

Ella sonrió con cierta malicia.

-¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

Draco la miró estupefacto.

-¿Me estás puteando?

Hermione ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Te enseño educación. –lo tenía entre la espada y la pared y no podía sentir más deleite por ello.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Tú ganas. Hermione, _por favor_, cómemela. Y hazlo bien.

Ella soltó una risotada.

-Yo si fuera tú no me andaría con chulerías. Sería muy fácil que ocurriese un accidente…

Él se agachó, la tomó con rudeza por la mandíbula y le dijo al oído.

-Como ocurra dicho accidente, _amor_, teme por tu vida.

-Uh, qué agresividad… -respondió, descreída.

Meneó la cabeza con una media sonrisa y se dispuso a darle placer oral. No tenía mucha (o ninguna) idea de la mecánica, pero estaba claro que lo principal era introducirla en la boca. Era la primera vez que veía _eso _tan de cerca. Cerró los ojos y lo hizo, colocó la punta entre los labios y lo acarició tímidamente con la lengua.

Draco jadeó numerosas veces mientras le lamía el glande.

Gracias a Merlín, tan solo tenía un cierto sabor salado, pero no era desagradable. De hecho, complacerlo de esa forma era realmente excitante.

El Slytherin no pudo contenerse, peinó hacia atrás las ondas de pelo oscuro para apartarlo de su cara, cerró la mano en un puño y la urgió a meter todo el pene.

Ella lo hizo, con cuidado de no rozar la fina y delicada piel del miembro con los dientes. Era mucho más suave de lo que imaginaba. Eso fue probablemente lo que más le llamó la atención. Hacia dentro y hacia fuera, despacio y respirando por la nariz. No podía meter mucho más de la mitad porque se atragantaba: fruslerías anti-eróticas de los preliminares.

Súbitamente, él la empujó hacia dentro con más fuerza. La chica tuvo que clavarle las uñas en la carne para que relajase la presión.

-Lo siento. –murmuró él entre resoplidos. Nunca, en toda su vida, creyó que viviría semejante escena con Hermione Granger; y allí estaba, extasiándose con la visión. Tanto, que a veces se le iba la mano.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado ahí y solo pensaba en acabar en su boca. Era incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima, tenerla a sus pies haciéndole una felación era lo más enardecedor que había vivido hasta el momento.

Cuando ya no pudo controlarse y comenzó a musitar entre gemidos, la chica decidió que era el momento de darle a probar de su propia medicina e intentó hacerse a un lado.

Draco, evidentemente, estaba al tanto de las pretensiones de Hermione y sujetó su cabeza para que no pudiera apartarse, al tiempo que seguía empujando hacia dentro con la cadera, esperando correrse de un momento a otro. Pero la chica desbarató su plan rápidamente mediante la sencilla solución de hincar los incisivos en la tersa carne.

El mortífago gritó, más del susto que del dolor, al sentir el mordisco, y salió de su boca de inmediato. Le rechinaron los dientes de la rabia, aunque aquello no había sido suficiente para aplacar su excitación.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.

La sonrisa vengativa de Hermione duró poco. Él aprisionó sus muñecas y la tiró bruscamente sobre la cama. Se coló entre sus piernas y frotó el duro falo contra su entrada. Después, introdujo la lengua en su boca caliente para ahogar las protestas hasta que ella se rindió y lo rodeó con las piernas para sentirlo con más intensidad. Solo pensaba en follarla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, pero se vio obligado a detenerse: era la primera vez de Hermione y no podía –o mejor dicho, no _debía_ –empezar de lleno con sexo duro.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? –preguntó procurando sonar indiferente y fracasando estrepitosamente.

Ella asintió. Si le hubiese dicho que no, Draco se habría abierto las venas allí mismo.

-Bien. –agarró el pene, del que salía una sustancia viscosa y perlada y lo colocó en posición para penetrarla. –Dolerá un poco, lo cual te mereces –apuntó con rencor–, pero se pasará enseguida si te relajas.

Y ocurrió. Hermione sintió una especie de dolor sordo al tiempo que aquello llenaba su cavidad. Era como si no le cupiera. Él la miraba a los ojos todo el tiempo, en parte para tranquilizarla y en parte para saber si le hacía daño.

-¿Estás bien?–preguntó segundos después.

-Sí… duele menos. –murmuró.

-Un poco más y ya está, ¿preparada?

-¿Qué? –antes de poder entenderlo, Draco empujó todavía más hondo hasta meterla por completo. Ahora sí, ya estaba.

Al tiempo que Draco soltaba un gemido gutural de puro placer, Hermione emitía un grito ahogado y se quedaba paralizada, temiendo que si se movía se le desgarraría algo.

De nuevo, el rubio esperó resignadamente con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Paciencia, paciencia y más paciencia. Estaba tan estrecha y la presión resultaba tan deliciosa que era un suplicio no poder moverse. Tenía que apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo sinuoso y caliente que tenía debajo para poder mantener cierto dominio sobre sí mismo.

No se oía más que el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Cuando ella se fue acostumbrando a aquel objeto invasor en su tirante intimidad, le hizo una señal.

Draco retrocedió unos centímetros y volvió a hundirse en ella, lentamente, controlándose para no herirla.

Unas cuantas veces más y, como él había dicho, el dolor fue dando paso a un placer extraño, sutil, que la fue llenando hasta que ella misma comenzó a moverse. Ni se sentía un dolor desgarradador ni un placer abrumador, era todo moderado, como una nota de fondo.

En cuanto la vio recuperada, comenzó a embestirla un poco más enserio, rítmicamente, sin tantos miramientos. Cada vez más rápido, más hondo, más fuerte, causando fricción entre sus cuerpos sudorosos.

-Agradece que sea benevolente contigo: otro día seré yo el que te enseñe _educación_. –susurró entre resuellos.

-No puedo esperar para verlo. –se mofó y se incorporó levemente para besarlo.

Entonces pasó lo que tanto temían. El mortífago se quedó lívido. El dolor penetrante en su antebrazo lo devolvió a la realidad de un plumazo.

La castaña al principio no entendía qué pasaba, hasta que vio como el tatuaje se llenaba progresivamente de tinta negra. Se le escapó la vida en la siguiente exhalación.

Él salió de su interior y se puso los calzoncillos que yacían arrugados junto a la cama. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para despejarse. El esfuerzo, el placer y el dolor, todos juntos, lo habían dejado mareado.

-¡JODER! –estalló, golpeando la apolillada puerta del armario con el puño. Al segundo potente golpe, la rompió.

* * *

Hermione iba a la cabeza, junto con Harry, y Draco se centró en cubrirla. Ron se alejó del grupo de Lavender y avanzó hasta estar a su misma altura. No le quitaba ojo de ecima y su cabreo era considerable al enterarse de que incluso su hermana pequeña sabía que Hermione estaba viendo a Malfoy a hurtadillas.

El rubio pareció ignorarlo deliberadamente. De pronto, un mortífago salió de entre la espesura y atacó a Harry. Hermione desvió el hechizo a tiempo y el moreno se encargó de aturdirlo. Draco rodó los ojos. Nunca entenderían que no ganarían la guerra sin derramar sangre.

Habían bajado la guardia unos instantes, momento que aprovechó un segundo mortífago para abordarlos desde el lado opuesto. El de Hermione.

Draco invocó un hechizo no verbal, listo para derribar al atacante de una forma verdaderamente eficaz, pero la varita le voló de las manos. Justo después, el mortífago se desplomó, hechizado por Hermione y Harry al unísono.

Para los de atrás, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Nadie se fijó en Draco, ni en Ron, ni en la mirada asesina que intercambiaron.

El Slytherin estaba seguro: la comadreja le había lanzado un _Expelliarmus_. Pero ahora no podían pararse a discutir. Ya se encargaría de devolvérsela.

A medida que se acercaban a su objetivo, decidieron dividirse en cuatro facciones para rodear al enemigo en un radio de doscientos metros. Su fuerte sería abordarlos por sorpresa. Eran muchos más en número, pero no podía compararse el potencial asesino de cualquier mortífago consumado con los hechizos semi inofensivos de unos adolescentes. De acuerdo, había aurores, padres y profesores, pero no querían pecar de confiados.

La profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Flitwick encabezaban el grupo Norte; Remus y Kingsley, el Oeste y otros dos aurores, hombre y mujer, el Este.

En el Sur habían quedado al mando Harry y Tonks. Avanzaban en línea, con una separación de dos metros entre persona y persona para hacer más fácil el rodeo y estar seguros de que ningún mortífago los acechase. Llegados a un punto, debían detenerse y esperar para dar tiempo a los demás grupos (sobretodo al Norte) a llegar a sus posiciones.

Cuando pararon, Draco no tardó en buscar a Ron.

-¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo, imbécil? –siseó tras darle un empujón en el hombro.

El pelirrojo le clavó la varita directamente bajo la barbilla.

-Es hora de que te largues, serpiente. –susurró mirando de reojo a Hermione, cuatro puestos a la izquierda. Se mantenía alerta mirando al bosque y no parecía enterarse de su disputa. Mejor que así fuera. –No necesitamos la ayuda de basura como tú por más tiempo.

El rubio esbozó una mueca despectiva.

-No estoy aquí para ayudaros a ti ni a Popóter, comadreja. A la única que le debo algo es a ella –echó un rápido vistazo a la castaña –y me aseguraré de que salga viva de aquí.

Ron se echó a reír de la forma más sarcástica de la que fue capaz, algo que no iba mucho con él.

-¿Crees que así le haces algún favor? Ya nos cuesta a sus _amigos_ –enfatizó –no verla como una traidora. Los demás no lo entenderán.

Por supuesto que Draco tenía en cuenta que lo movía a Weasley eran principalmente el rencor y los celos, más que la preocupación. Sin embargo, debía admitir la pizca de verdad que había en sus palabras. Él, por el momento, estaba condenado a la marginalidad por ser un traidor en ambos bandos. ¿La arrastraría al abismo para después dejarla sola por sabe Morgana cuánto tiempo? Por otra parte, si huía y a ella le ocurría algo en la batalla, no podría perdonárselo. He ahí un dilema.

_Si quieres ayudarla, aléjate de ella. _Era lo último que el pobretón le había dicho antes de darle los papeles que necesitaba y volver a su puesto.

Y ahora ya se encontraban cerrando el círculo.

Esperaron, pacientes, al Patronus que les indicaba cuándo debían atacar. Penetraron en el claro como sombras en mitad de la penumbra. El silencio allí era sepulcral. Unos cincuenta encapuchados rodeaban a Voldemort como en una misa negra.

La sorpresa no les impidió reaccionar con rapidez: la lluvia de maldiciones no se hizo esperar.

Eran fuertes, ágiles y letales. No les importaba perder si se llevaban a los aurores consigo. Aurores o a cualquiera en realidad: padres, alumnos, profesores.

Hermione y Ron seguían a Harry colina debajo de todo lo cerca que podían, cubriéndole las espaldas. No era fácil con el caos de magos de todos los bandos interponiéndose en el camino. Rayos de todos los colores se interseccionaban en el aire como confetis en una fiesta. Hermione estaba tan centrada en desviar las maldiciones lejos de su amigo que ni siquiera vio venir la que le impactó por el lado derecho.

Rodó, clavándose agujas de pino y golpeándose con las piedras. Su varita se había quedado enganchada en un arbusto seco. Cuando se levantó, ignorando los cortes, para correr hacia ella, se encontró de frente con los ojos brillantes como canicas de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Se quedó muy quieta, tenía la esperanza de pasar desapercibida. No tuvo esa suerte. La bruja sonrió maquinalmente al reconocer a la sangresucia que la había quemado viva, desarmada en el campo de batalla. No solo iba a matarla, la haría pedazos.

La chica lo vio todo perdido. Estaba muerta nada más comenzar, patético. Cuando Bellatrix la apuntó con la varita, no se le pasó su vida por delante de los ojos como en una cinta rebobinada. En realidad, la mente se le bloqueó. Solo estaban ella y su asesina en un mar de ruido que disminuyó hasta parecer un murmullo.

El _Crucio_ la dejó sin respiración, pero lo que realmente la desmoralizó fue que eso no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba. La hechicera no pararía hasta dejarla en carne viva. Dolor, dolor y más dolor. No había manera de resistirse, ni de ignorarlo, ni de evadirse.

Y se vio liberada.

Los músculos volvieron a su sitio, los pulmones se llenaron de aire de nuevo. Tenía la vista borrosa, pero reconocía la figura estática de Bellatrix.

Un hombre la tenía asida por la cintura. La mortífaga giró lentamente la cabeza y clavó en él dos pozos negros mientras reía. El joven la miró con asco y la soltó.

La bruja cayó al suelo, con la fea sonrisa congelada. Hermione se quedó de piedra: Neville sostenía inclemente el puñal ensangrentado.

Había jurado que la mataría con sus propias manos, y lo había hecho. Observó el cuerpo de la bruja envuelto en trapos negros, inerte a sus pies. Nada le devolvería a sus padres, pero aquello había sido un bálsamo para su alma. Tiró al suelo el puñal de plata que había sacado de la cintura de Bellatrix y corrió a ayudar a Hermione, que no dejaba de temblar.

Ella recuperó su varita y corrió hacia la parte más elevada del claro: tenía que localizar a Harry. No tardó en encontrarlo junto a Ronald y Tonks, defendiéndose de los mortífagos que los rodeaban. No fue la única en encontrarlo.

Voldemort, tras lanzar un alarido al aire al descubrir el cuerpo de su mejor mortífaga, hizo una estimación de la situación. Los mortífagos luchaban con fiereza, pero iban cayendo uno a uno inexorablemente. No podía ganar aquella batalla concreta, pero sí podía acabar con la única esperanza de sus enemigos: fijó sus pupilas de reptil en el niño que vivió y se juró que lo mataría de una vez por todas.

Hermione corrió, tropezó, se levantó, tropezó de nuevo y siguió corriendo todo lo deprisa que pudo. Voldemort estaba ya a la espalda del chico. La auror estaba en el suelo, muy herida, por haberse interpuesto heroicamente entre un maleficio y Harry.

-¡Harry cuidado, a tu espalda! –se desgañitó la garganta para avisar a su amigo y funcionó.

Todos se percataron de la presencia de Voldemort. Los mortífagos se hicieron a un lado para dejar vía libre a su señor. Hermione se unió a sus amigos. Las tres varitas se alzaban amenazantes, aunque sus propietarios temblaban como hojas al viento.

-No saldrás vivo de aquí, Harry Potter.

Harry apretó los labios, pero no respondió. Le sostuvo la mirada.

-Ríndete. Ruega por tu vida y será rápido e indoloro. –por supuesto, era mentira, pero si conseguía que le suplicase la victoria sería el doble de exitosa.

El moreno no se movió un ápice.

-¿No? Eres muy valiente. –caminaba trazando un círculo a su alrededor.- No te asustan la muerte ni el dolor. Pero, ¿y los de tus amigos?

Aterrorizada, Hermione vio como Voldemort dirigía la Varita del Destino hacia ella.

Su cuerpo no soportaría otro _Cruciatus_, y menos el del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Una perla de energía escarlata asomó de la varita. Nunca llegó a su destino: Tom Riddle fue golpeado con la fuerza de su propio poder.

Todo pareció detenerse, nadie sabía lo que había pasado. Ron la rodeó con los brazos, no sabía si para protegerla (un poco tarde) o para sentirse mejor él mismo.

Harry apretó su varita en un puño y se acercó al desarmado Lord Voldemort, que se arrastraba a duras penas.

-Mírame. –ordenó el moreno.

No quiso escucharle. Continuó arrastrándose, gritando a los pocos mortífagos que quedaban que lo defendieran. Se negaba a morir en manos de ese crío, aquello no podía ser cierto. Pero ya estaba derrotado.

Una suela de zapato empujó su hombro y lo obligó a yacer boca arriba sobre la hierba.

Harry le miró a los ojos. No dudó ni un segundo. No cometió el mismo error que él, el de aplazar la muerte para regodearse, por mucho que deseara torturar al asesino de sus padres.

-_Avada Kedavra._ –la primera y la última vez en su vida que pronunciaría aquellas palabras.

Cuando la vida se extinguió de los ojos de Voldemort, solo quedó un deforme y correoso cuerpo vacío. Ni siquiera el sol del amanecer hacía brillar su piel pútrida y cetrina. Parecía mentira que aquello hubiese inspirado tanto temor. Ya no era nada.

Los mortífagos restantes trataron de huir, pero no lo consiguieron, el otro bando constituía una mayoría aplastante.

Ron, superado el shock, corrió hacia su padre, que se desangraba en el suelo.

Luna ni siquiera había prestado atención a la muerte de Voldemort porque trataba de reanimar inútilmente a Dean Thomas.

¿Merecía la pena morir por la causa? Todos los que estaban allí tenían claro que sí. ¿Merecía la pena que tus amigos y familiares también lo hicieran? Los pocos que hubieran contestado afirmativamente eran los que se escondían tras una capucha negra. Para los demás, cada baja había sido una derrota en toda regla.

Hermione seguía clavada en la tierra, examinando las heridas de la desmayada Nymphadora mientras su mente barruntaba buscando una explicación. Esa maldición era para ella, pero la varita se había vuelto contra su dueño.

De pronto lo recordó: Voldemort no era su dueño.

Se pasó los dedos, llenos de tierra y sangre, por la cicatriz de la mejilla. Quienquiera que hubiera asesinado y despiezado a Greyback, había peleado con ella después, y perdido.

Sólo había desarmado a una persona desde la última batalla.

Alzó la cabeza y lo buscó entre los supervivientes.

Draco no estaba.

* * *

**Bueno, yo no sé si habrá quedado una bazofia o algo decente, pero lo he intentado chicas.**  
**Queda un solo capítulo, si queréis que lo escriba, decídmelo, si queréis lemmon más fuerte, decídmelo, si queréis que Ronald se resbale con una cáscara de plátano y deje de tocar las narices, decídmelo también. Vuestros deseos son órdenes.**

**Un besazo a todas :)**


End file.
